Duas é Demais!
by third.wife
Summary: Draco e Gina se apaixonaram, e tiveram 2 filhas. Mas não durou por mto tempo, eles se separaram.Cada um ficou com uma filha.Malfoys em Londres, Weasleys em Paris.15 anos depois,Emmy é expulsa de Beauxbatons.O que acontecerá quando ela for para Hogwarts?
1. Prólogo

**Um amor:**- Eu te amo, Vírginia! – ele sussurrou rouco.  
- Eu também te amo, Draco!

**Uma surpresa. **

- Eu estou grávida!! – ela chorava, abraçada ao loiro.  
- Isso não é motivo pra choro, ruivinha. – ele afagava seus cabelos.  
- Minha família nunca vai te aceitar e meu filho vai ser renegado. – chorava mais ainda.

**Uma loucura: **

- Foge comigo!!  
- QUÊ?? VOCÊ FICOU DOIDO, MALFOY?  
- Nunca estive em tão boa saúde mental, Weasley!!  
- Mas e nosso filho? Ele não vai ter uma família?? Ele não terá avós, Ah Merlin ele será renegado...- a garota estava inconsolável.  
- Sem dramas, ruiva. Eu já te disse uma vez e digo de novo: Foge comigo.  
- Mas e a escola?  
- Você forma daqui a alguns dias. E você não me disse que sempre quis conhecer a França? – ele sorriu.  
- Sério? FRANÇA? Ohh.. Draco eu te amo tanto. – ela dizia entre lágrimas, mas mesmo assim sorrindo.

**Duas vidas: **

- Le M. c'est?? – perguntou em francês. "Qual seu nome?"  
- Draco Malfoy, o que aconteceu com Vírginia? Ela está bem?  
- Oh, inglês!- o curandeiro sorriu simpático. - Sim.. sua esposa está muito bem Sr. Malfoy e suas filhas também!  
- Filhas? – o loiro perguntou estupefato.  
- Ohhh sim.. duex belas garrrotinhaaas!

**Uma única recordação.**

- Est-ce que je pourrais prendre une photo? – um jovem perguntou. - Vous avez une très belle famille et plein de contraste magnifique! Est-ce que je suis le photographe professionnel sait?  
Mas o loiro o dispensou.  
- O que ele quer? – a ruiva perguntou pegando o bebê loiro no colo.  
- Tirar uma foto! Ele disse que nossa família é cheia de contraste. – informou o loiro passando mão nos cabelos ruivos do outro bebê. – Mas eu respondi que não.  
- Mas eu quero Draco! Chame o de volta AGORA!! – ordenou de imediato.  
- Eii!! Volte aqui!! - gritou correndo atrás do fotógrafo.

**Vários desentendimentos. **

- ESSA FOI A MAIOR BURRADA QUE EU FIZ NA MINHA VIDA.. – gritava a plenos pulmões.  
- EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ SE ARREPENDERIA DISSO, TÍPICO DE GENTE DA SUA LAIA, seu MALFOY COVARDE.  
- Sou covarde, mas pelo menos não sou falso. Não sou eu que saio por aí sem explicação! Bem suspeitas essas suas saídas não?! – ele sorriu sarcástico.  
Paf!! As marcas dos dedos da ruiva ficaram na pele pálida do homem.  
- Sua.. sua..  
- Sua? Vamos lá termine.. seja corajoso.. pelo menos uma vez na vida!  
- Sua Weasley imunda! Eu devia ter imaginado..que nada viria de bom daqueles seus coelhos, digo, PAIS!  
- AGORA BASTA! SAÍ DESSA CASA. AGORA!  
- Eu saio, mas volto pra buscar minhas filhas. – em seguida desaparatou.

**Uma lei bruxa. **

- Segundo a lei 345 da constituição bruxa francesa sobre tutela de filhos: "Se os pais não entram em acordo sobre a tutela, os filhos ficam sob a guarda do ministério."  
- NÃOOOO! Os meus bebês.. – a ruiva se descabelava.

**Um acordo. **

Uma senhora loira se levantou em direção à ruiva.  
- Weasley eu sei que nunca nos demos bem, mas eu tenho um acordo. – ela sussurrou para a ruiva.  
- Que tipo de acordo Sra. Malfoy? - a ruiva perguntou.  
- Nós ficamos com uma garota e você fica com outra. – propôs.  
- EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR UM DOS MEUS BEBÊS. - a caçula Weasley se desesperou.  
- Se não houver acordo, você fica sem seus dois filhos. E antes ter uma filha do que não ter nenhuma.  
- E qual é REALMENTE o acordo? – uma loira de olhos azuis que estava ao lado da ruiva, perguntou.  
- Ela fica com uma filha e Draco com outra, mas você deverá manter distância. – a garota estremeceu.  
As duas amigas se entreolharam.  
- È melhor você aceitar, Gin. Nós nunca conseguiremos dobrar o Malfoy, para podermos ficar com as duas – a loira aconselhou.  
- Mas Luna..- a outra suplicava.  
- Então temos um acordo? – o juiz perguntou.  
- Sim, nós temos. – a ruiva concordou suspirando pesadamente.

**Uma separação. **

- O tribunal decreta que a criança de nome: Emmy Aimée Weasley ficará com a mãe, Virgínia Weasley. E a criança de nome: Daphné Anne Malfoy ficará com o pai: Draco Malfoy

_**Os anos vão passar.  
Os Jovens virarão adultos responsáveis...**_

**Vírginia Weasley **

_- Luna, e se ele ler o jornal? E se ele me reconhecer? E se ele descobrir tudo de mim e Emmy? E se ele vier atrás de nós?_

**Draco Malfoy **

_- Você não sabe o que é passar anos da sua vida querendo que ela tenha se arrependido bastante pelo que fez a você._

_**...Ou não**_

**Blaise Zabine **

_-"Merlin, eu sei que eu fui um cara mal a minha vida inteira. Eu sei que eu dilacerei corações. Mas eu te peço um milagre. Tenha dó dessa pobre alma sonserina"._

**Luna Lovegood**

_- Às vezes eu me pergunto: Você não trabalha? – a outra diz sem tirar os olhos do papel.  
- Acho que a Pansy se pergunta isso todo o dia. – responde sorridente._

**Os bebês se tornarão adolescentes.. **

**Bernard Zabine**

_**-** È melhor você sair de perto bem rapidinho, Mauck. Ou você quer brigar comigo? E olhe que hoje eu amanheci com uma tremenda vontade de azarar o primeiro idiota que me desobedecesse – esboçou um sorriso irônico, idêntico ao do pai._

**James Potter**

-_ Alguém se incomodaria de dizer pra esse pobre grifinório desinformado o que está acontecendo aqui? – James pediu com uma careta comicamente desesperada_

**Emmy Weasley**

_- VOCÊ NÃO TEM MAIS NADA PRA ME DIZER? – perguntou histérica.  
- Ohh sim! Nunca mais viajo de pó de flú. É horrível. E algum motivo especial, para você estar toda vermelha e descabelada? – perguntou displicente, num voz arrastada._

**Daphné Malfoy  
**_  
- Ei, Daphné você quer ir comigo a Hogsmead no sábado? – um garoto corpulento perguntou.  
- No dia que as cobras criarem asas eu irei com muito gosto, Mauck. – ela respondeu num sorriso.  
_

**Sozinhas elas são boas..  
Mas juntas, elas são ótimas.**

_**- Você já visitou a França, barbie? **_

**Duas é Demais.  
**


	2. Daphné Anne Malfoy

** 2º Capítulo. Daphné Anne Malfoy...**

Logo depois do processo para ter a guarda de suas filhas, Draco Malfoy voltou para sua mansão em Whiteshire com sua mãe e sua filha Daphné. Apresentaram a garota a sociedade, inventando uma história sobre sua mãe ter morrido no parto e a imprensa engoliu.  
Os anos se passaram e Daphné era tratada como uma princesa pelo pai e pela avó. A cada dia que se passava ela era treinada por Narcisa para se tornar uma Malfoy por completo, mas sempre tinha lapsos de seus genes Weasley se manifestando. Os cabelos podiam ser loiros, e olhos azuis, mas suas feições e o brilho de seu olhar lembravam sua mãe.  
Agora ela tinha 11 anos e estava prestes a receber a carta de Hogwarts.  
- Querida acorde! – uma voz feminina suavemente a chamava.  
- O que foi, vovó? – Daphné perguntava abrindo seus grandes olhos azuis, vagarosamente.  
- A carta chegou. – a avó respondeu doce.  
- A carta?? Ohhh eu fui aceita!! Eu fui aceita!! – ela pulava em cima da cama.  
- Daphné Anne Malfoy que modos são esses? – a avó perguntou brava.  
- Mil perdões, Narcisa. – abaixou a cabeça em sinal de desculpas.  
- Tudo bem, querida. – Narcisa abriu um sorriso. E murmurou. – A culpa não é sua!  
- O que a senhora disse vovó? – a garotinha loira perguntou.  
- Para você ir tomar um banho. Iremos hoje mesmo ao Beco Diagonal fazer suas compras. E não podemos demorar. Seu pai virá almoçar em casa.  
- Virá?? – abriu um sorriso. – Hoje o dia será perfeito então. – e rumou para o banheiro.  
Nesse mesmo horário um pouco longe dali. Um loiro, encostado na janela do último andar de um prédio, suspirava olhando para um ponto qualquer do horizonte. Estava tão concentrado que nem percebeu a entrada de outro homem na sala.  
- Que cara de hipogrifo sem dono é essa, Draco? – perguntou ao loiro.  
Draco era o homem mais bonito da Grã Betanha segundo a revista Bruxos Famosos, ele tinha seus 29 anos e era um homem de corpo perfeito: loiro platinado, com olhos azuis acinzentados que pareciam o céu em um dia chuvoso, mas que nem sempre foram assim.  
- O que aconteceu pra você acordar essa hora, Blaise? Deu duendes na sua cama? – o loiro perguntou desviando seu olhar da janela.  
Blaise era o terceiro homem mais bonito da Grã Betanha perdendo para Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter. Possuía, também, um corpo perfeito e também tinha 29 anos, moreno claro e de cabelos negros tinha olhos azuis que qualquer mulher se perderia.  
- Bernard.. – respondeu simplesmente.  
Bernard Zabine era filho de Blaise, este só tomou conhecimento da existência do filho quando o mesmo tinha alguns meses de vida e a mãe do garoto tinha o deixado na porta da Mansão dos Zabines. Blaise criou o filho com a ajuda da governanta da casa. A mãe do garoto sumiu e Blaise nunca a achou, Draco suspeitava que ele nunca nem tivesse procurado. Bernard tinha a idade de Daphné.  
- Recebeu a carta?  
- Sim, e resolveu acordar o "papai" ás 8 horas da madrugada só pra mostrar. – o loiro riu. – Sorte que eu tinha chegado tão cansado da reunião de ontem que nem levei nenhuma mulher para casa, ele iria ficar traumatizado. – o loiro riu mais ainda. – E a pequena Daphné?  
- Recebeu, mas eu não estava em casa quando ela acordou e não sei como reagiu.  
- Sorte sua. - jogou-se num grande sofá no canto do escritório.– Daphné e Bernard bem que poderiam ser amigos não? – disse só por falar.  
- È, poderiam. Mas se odeiam. - O loiro repousou os pés em cima da própria mesa. Escorando mais ainda na poltrona.  
- Se ela for igual você, daqui alguns anos eles namorarão. – Draco fechou a cara.  
- Você só fala merda, Blaise.  
- Você estava pensando nelas, não?! – Blaise era um dos poucos que sabia sobre as filhas gêmeas e sobre a verdadeira mãe de Daphné.  
- Estava. – Tirou os pés da mesa. E enfiou as mãos no cabelo, escondendo o rosto. – Não queria, mas estava. Eu queria saber como Emmy está. Queria ver com quem se parece, como ela fala, se foi bem educada, se foi aceita em Hogwarts, se não passa nenhuma necessidade. Você conhece os Weasley´s eles sempre foram pobres, imagina minha filha sendo vestida com vestes de segunda mão? Ohh Merlin, eu não me perdoaria!  
- Essa história de separá-las foi a maior burrada.  
- É, eu sei. Mas agora já foi. E um pacto foi feito!  
No beco diagonal avó e neta passeavam. Narcisa parou para conversar com uma mulher e Daphné resolveu ir ver o que tanto chamava a atenção numa loja que sua avó nunca a deixava ir: "Gemialidades Weasley"  
A loja estava lotada e ela resolveu espiar as prateleiras. Viu dois garotos conversando. Um era ruivo e tinha olhos castanhos e aparentava ser mais velho que o outro que olhava interessado um objeto não identificado por Daphné.  
- Eu estou falando sério James o tio Fred que me falou que isso aqui dá pra ver através das paredes. É recém saído de linha. – mostrou uns óculos com uns fios ligados.  
- Sério Kevin? Acho que vou pedir dinheiro pra mamãe. Ela está ali fora conversando com aquela senhora. – o outro, James, tinha os cabelos imensamente negros e espetados para todos os lados e possuía olhos de um verde brilhante. Daphné olhou para onde ele apontava e viu sua avó e a outra mulher.  
- E-ela conhece Narcisa Malfoy? – o ruivo perguntou com medo e o outro assentiu. – Papai me disse que ela é uma espécie bruxa das trevas que come crianças.  
- Ah Kevin só você pra acreditar nisso! – o moreno balançava a cabeça, divertido.  
Daphné sentiu uma espécie de fogo subindo sua cabeça e se tivesse um espelho veria que suas orelhas estavam vermelhas. Ela estava com muita raiva daqueles garotos que estavam falando mal da sua adorada avó e ela não podia deixar barato.  
- De quem você pensa que está falando? – ela perguntou raivosamente.  
- Daque.. Eii.. você é a filha do Draco Malfoy – o ruivo exclamou, surpreso. – Você é neta da N..  
- Você estava ouvindo nossa conversa, Malfoy? – James a encarou.  
- Estava? Algum problema , garoto estúpido? Ou melhor, seres inferiores estúpidos!  
- Você não tem mais nada pra fazer, sua.. sua.. garota metida, filhinha de papai?  
- Se eu fosse você não falava assim com ela! – uma voz distante apareceu. E um garoto surgiu por entre as prateleiras.  
- Zabine?! – ela exclamou surpresa e ele movimentou os lábios dizendo algo como "olá".  
- E porque não? – James levantou uma sobrancelha e encarou o garoto moreno de olhos azuis que apareceu ao lado de Daphné.  
- Porque você pode se arrepender. – avançou ameaçador pra cima de James. Os dois começaram a se socar e rolavam de um lado para o outro da loja. A porta foi aberta com um estrondo e uma mulher morena aparentando uns 30 anos apareceu.  
- JAMES EDUARD PARKINSON POTTER, o que você pensa que está fazendo? - gritou enquanto separava a briga.  
- Essa garota doida apareceu e começou a brigar comigo e com o Kevin.. aí esse outro garoto apareceu e partiu pra cima de mim e eu não ia deixar barato.  
- È mesmo tia. Aquela garota é doida! – o ruivo confirmava  
-Vamos! Você tem que pedir desculpas ao Fred e ao Jorge pela bagunça que você fez. – ela saiu puxando o garoto pelo braço. – Ah e mil desculpas Narcisa, a combinação dos genes de herói do pai com os meus, briguentos, não resultaram um temperamento muito bom. – a mulher sorriu.  
- Tudo bem Pansy querida!- a Sra. Malfoy retribuiu o sorriso, mas logo fechou a cara para encarar as duas crianças. - E quanto a vocês, o que estão fazendo aqui? Bernard Zabine olhe pra você! Vamos agora para casa! E vocês dois vão me contar TUDO que aconteceu.  
Os anos passaram novamente. Bernard e Daphné já tinham 15 anos, faziam o quinto ano em Hogwarts. Os dois eram Sonserinos e melhores amigos, desde o dia que ele a protegera no Beco Diagonal.  
- BERNARD acorrrrrdaaaaa!! A gente tem que conversar! - Daphné puxou a coberta do amigo. – Por sua culpa a Lisy chorou a noite inteira na minha cabeça. Não dava pra você ter chutado ela outro dia?  
- Como você entrou aqui? Os garotos deixaram? – ele perguntou com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.  
- Você acha que algum deles iria resistir a mim?  
- Você se acha demais, Daph! – ele finalmente levantou da cama.  
- Aprendi com você! E estou te esperando lá no salão!  
- Pensei que você ia ficar pra me ver trocando de roupa. – ele disse irônico.  
- Não, obrigada! Deixo esse prazer para as pobres infelizes que caem na sua lábia!  
Daphné cresceu e se tornou uma linda garota com traços Malfoys e Weasleys bem misturados. Loira platinada com olhos azuis fazia um grande sucesso com a ala masculina de Hogwarts.  
- Ei, Daphné você quer ir comigo a Hogsmead no sábado? – um garoto corpulento perguntou.  
- No dia que as cobras criarem asas eu irei com muito gosto, Mauck. – ela respondeu.  
- Eu sei que você quer! – ele foi chegando mais perto.. mais perto...  
Daphné até sentia a respiração quente dele. Ela sentiu seu estomago embrulhar, aquele garoto era enojante.  
- È melhor você não chegar tão perto, Mauck! – Bernard apontava a varinha para o outro garoto.  
- Ora, ora quem temos aqui, o "guarda-costas"? - o outro debochou, mas Daphné pode perceber que ele tinha um certo medo.  
- È melhor você sair de perto bem rapidinho, Mauck. Ou você quer brigar comigo? Olhe que hoje eu amanheci com uma tremenda vontade de azarar o primeiro idiota que me desobedecesse – esboçou um sorriso irônico, idêntico ao do pai.  
-Você não vai tê-lo sempre por perto. – Mauck sussurrou de forma que só a garota ouviu e se retirou.  
- Quantas vezes você já me salvou, Bernard? – perguntou num suspiro cansado.  
- Mais de mil nesses 5 anos!! - respondeu depois de uma enceneção fingindo que contava.  
- Você é quase perfeito!! - pulou no pescoço dele o abraçando.  
- Quase? – arqueou a sobrancelha.  
- Você é muito galinha!! – os dois riram. – E não pense que eu esqueci que você fez a Lisy chorar a noite inteira na minha cabeça.  
E os dois seguiram para o Salão Principal.


	3. Emmy Aimeé Weasley

**2º Capítulo: Emmy Aimeé Weasley.**

Não muito longe da Inglaterra, na França para ser mais específico, uma outra garotinha também cresceu bonita e saudável. Sua mãe, Virgínia Weasley, depois de uma longa temporada como modelo trouxa e bruxa, virou sócia majoritária numa empresa. Todas as lojas de roupas da França e algumas da Inglaterra pertenciam a essa empresa. Mesmo virando milionária, Virginia jamais deixou de ser uma ótima mãe. Sua filha foi muito bem educada e criada. Emmy lembrava muito os Weasley´s, mas às vezes, para a preocupação da mãe e dos padrinhos, ela dava sinais de sua descendência Malfoy.  
Onze anos depois do julgamento, um dia depois que uma loirinha recebeu uma carta em Londres.  
- Menina Weasley. Mika não poder deixar Menina Weasley passar. – a elfo esganiçava.  
- Eu quero passar Mika, dá pra sair da minha frente? – a ruivinha estava impaciente.  
- Mika não pode deixar ninguém incomodar sono da Senhora de Mika. – a elfo explicava.  
- Olhe para a minha cara. – ela se apontou. – Olhou bem? – a elfo assentiu. – POR ACASO EU TENHO CARA DE NINGUÉM? EU SOU EMMY WEASLEY E QUERO ENTRAR NO QUARTO DA MINHA MÃE, E NÃO VAI SER QUALQUER ELFO IMPRESTÁVEL QUE VAI ME ATRAPALHAR, OUVIU? - a porta foi aberta com um estrondo e a garotinha avançava enquanto a elfo tentava impedi-la.  
- EMMY AIMEÉ WEASLEY, eu ouvi direito? Do que você chamou a Mika? – a mãe perguntou brava, ainda sentada na cama.  
- De..desculpe Mika. – a garotinha abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada.  
- Menina Weasley não poder pedir desculpas a Mika. Mika elfa má! – batia as mãos na cabeça. – Mika acordar ama dela! Mika elfa muito má! – correu até a parede mas antes que pudesse bater, Virginia intercedeu.  
- Mika pare com isso agora!! – a elfa parou. – Desça e continue a fazer seus serviços e não quero saber de você se batendo ok? – a elfa sumiu num estalo.  
- Porque todo esse estardalhaço? – a mãe perguntou calmamente.  
- Recebi a carta de Beauxbatons. – pulou em cima da cama. – Mamãe eu vou pra lá né?! Eu também recebi carta de Hogwarts, mas eu não quero mudar de país. – fez cara de choro.  
- Tudo bem querida! Você vai pra onde você quiser. – a mãe sorriu triste. Mas agradeceu aos céus por a filha não querer ir para Hogwarts, ela tinha certeza que a sua outra filha, a Malfoy, iria para lá e ela tinha um juramento a cumprir. Sem perceber lágrimas caíram pelo seu belo rosto.  
- Você está chorando mamãe? Quer que eu vá para Hogwarts? – a garotinha abraçou a mãe.  
- Não, querida. Eu só estava pensando em quantas garotas recebem duas cartas de aceitação das melhores escolas do mundo. E como sou boba, comecei a chorar. – a mãe brincou.  
- Você não é boba, mamãe. Você é a melhor mãe do mundo e eu te amo!! – abraçou a mãe, novamente.  
- Também te amo, ruivinha!  
Os anos novamente se passaram, e agora Emmy já tinha 15 anos e estava no seu quinto ano na Academia de Magia Beauxbatons. Era o segundo mês letivo.  
- EMMY AIMEÉ WEASLEY! - a ruiva gritou assim que viu alguém surgindo entre as chamas da lareira.  
- Olá mamãe. – disse polidamente a adolescente ruiva.  
- OLÁ MAMÃE? VOCÊ NÃO TEM MAIS NADA PRA ME DIZER? – perguntou histérica.  
- Ohh sim! Nunca mais viajo de pó de flú. É horrível. – Emmy se jogou na poltrona branca do escritório da mãe. – Algum motivo especial, para você estar toda vermelha e descabelada? – perguntou displicente.  
- Deixe me ver... SERÁ QUE RECEBER UMA CARTA DA SUA DIRETORA ME COMUNICANDO QUE VOCÊ FOI EXPULSA É UM MOTIVO ESPECIAL?  
- Só por isso? – Gina ameaçou a falar. – Nem vale a pena ser comentado, aquela gigantona que exagera tudo. - a garota disse com uma voz arrastada, colocando os pés em cima da mesa. E por um momento a mãe teve a nítida impressão de estar falando com Draco Malfoy em pessoa. Mas isso Emmy não deixava de ser, ela era metade Draco Malfoy, e como todo Malfoy só funciona a base de chantagens.  
- Emmy você vai me dizer tudo que aconteceu agora! Ou senão sua vassoura preciosa irá visitar aos cemitérios das vassouras. - Vírginia ameaçou.  
- Ok! Ok! Eu conto! Mas vai ser bem resumido tá? – a outra concordou. – Uma garota pegou meu colar da sorte de dentro da minha caixa de jóias, eu fui pedir pra ela me devolver, e qual não foi minha surpresa, ela tinha dado meu colar para o querido namorado. Eu pedi que ele me devolvesse, eles disseram que não iam devolver porque o colar ficava bem melhor no garoto. Eu pedi 1000 vezes – a mãe a olhou feio. – ok! Pedi 3 vezes "educadamente" – Víriginia sabia que o jeito educado dela não era nada educado. – eles não devolveram eu saquei minha varinha, e os 4 amigos deles fizeram o mesmo, iam avançar contra mim. Então... eu simplesmente fui mais rápida e tentei transformar todos em sapos cheios de furúnculos, mas a vaca conseguir se proteger.  
- O que você fez com a garota Emmy Aimeé?  
- Nada mamãe, você me conhece sabe o taaanto que sou pacífica. – fez cara de santa, que não convenceu a mãe. – Então.. eu abaixei para retirar meu colar do "garoto-sapo" e quando eu estava de costas a maldita me acertou. Fez um corte pequeno no meu rosto e minha varinha voou para a mão dela.  
- E você? – a mãe estava começando a se desesperar, conhecia sua filha e conhecia os genes Weasley, aquilo não acabaria nada bem.  
- Aí eu fui pra cima dela, do método trouxa, lhe acertei um belo de um soco peguei minha varinha e acertei uma azaração de minha autoria.  
- Sua autoria? – Vírgina até teria orgulho em outro momento, mas agora temia pelo resultado do feitiço. – O que esse feitiço faz?  
- Ah ela desmaiou, nasceram dois belos chifres na testa dela, um rabo de coelho com bolinhas marrons e apareceu escrito na testa dela "Ladra imunda" – a ruiva adolescente soltou um riso satisfeito. – Mas a enfermeira tirou tudo, menos o "ladra imunda" que só eu posso tirar. E é claro... eu não tirei... tenho um nome a zelar! Acho que foi por isso que ela me expulsou sabe? – comentou sem nenhuma emoção. – Posso ir para o meu quarto?  
- Espere! E esse colar da sorte, posso ver?  
- A senhora não vai ficar brava? Promete? – perguntou receosa. E a outra assentiu. – Aqui está. – de dentro de suas vestes, retirou um colar de ouro branco com um pingente em forma de dragão com os olhos azuis de diamante de duende.  
Vírginia perdeu o chão, ela conhecia muito bem aquele colar, conhecia melhor ainda o dono dele.  
- Onde você conseguiu isso? – perguntou sem ar.  
- Achei num fundo falso de um porta-retrato meu de quando era bebê. Era dele né? – a garota explicou.  
Era óbvio, ele tinha que deixar algo escondido para que a filha se lembrasse dele. - pensou a ruiva, enquanto se sentava sentindo-se subitamente fraca.  
- Sim, era! – a mãe respondeu numa tentativa de sorriso.  
- Você acha que ele se importaria que eu o usasse? - perguntou encarando-a com seus misteriosos olhos cinzas, transportando a mãe a lembranças de um passado relativamente distante.  
- Tenho certeza que não. – Gina disse, desviando daquele olhar tão estranho e familiar.. – Ele escondeu lá com esse fim.  
- Que bom!! – Emmy sorriu alegre, coisa que não fazia com muita frequência em momentos assim. – Vou para meu quarto. - gritou correu escada a cima.  
Algumas dias depois, enquanto uma loira acordava um moreno em Hogwarts.  
Na França, mãe e filha almoçavam.  
- Falei com seu padrinho! – a mãe comunicou depois de terminar sua refeição.  
- O que tio Harry queria? - perguntou a garota de dentro de sua taça de suco de abóbora.  
- Falar pra você fazer as malas. - comentou estudando as reações dela, era tão bom tê-la por perto, mesmo com todas as manias idênticas as do pai.  
- Malas? – Arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda, num ângulo que só ela conseguia.  
- Sim. – Gina respirou fundo, aquilo seria um passo sem volta. – Você vai para Hogwarts.. - respirou novamente, como se não o fizesse a séculos. - ..hoje à noite.  
--


	4. Uma nova Inimizade

**3º Capitulo: Uma nova inimizade.**

- Tio Harry! – a garota correu ao encontro do homem.  
Harry Potter era o segundo homem mais bonito da Grã Bretanha a 14 anos consecutivos, apesar de não ligar, moreno com olhos verdes, cabelos negros e arrepiados, um corpo perfeito e tinha seus 33 anos.  
- Olá minha pequena francesa! – ele sorriu simpático.  
- Olá Tia Pansy! – a garota abraçou a mulher ao lado de Harry.  
Pansy Parkinson Potter era uma mulher de 33 anos, casada com Harry Potter desde seus 19 anos, era uma morena de cabelos ondulados e olhos negros.  
- Olá Emmy! - disse polidamente. – Preparada? – apontou com a cabeça para as portas de carvalho da Entrada para o Salão Principal de Hogwarts.  
- Queria que minha mãe tivesse vindo! Para me apoiar sabe?  
- Assim você me ofende, eu e Pansy estamos aqui pra quê? – fez cara de triste e levou um cutucão da esposa. Emmy riu.  
- Querida, sua mãe teve problemas na empresa. Mas se ela tivesse no seu lugar tenho certeza que ela entraria com tudo nesse Salão mostrando para esses garotos quem manda aqui. – Emmy sorriu para Pansy.  
- Você acha que se meu pai tivesse, você sabe, aqui, ele entraria como nesse salão? – perguntou inocente.  
- Provavelmente com aquele ar arrogante de sempre. – Harry sussurrou pra esposa e levou um pisão no pé.  
- Ele entraria de cabeça erguida e mostraria quem manda aqui. – a garota sorriu.  
- De cabeça bemmm erguida eu diria. – Harry falou irônico.  
- Mas não importa, ele sempre estará com você e agora entra aí nesse salão.  
Eles puderam ouvir a voz de Dumbleodore anunciá-la  
- E depois desse discurso chato, tenho a honra de chamar a nova aluna de Hogwarts: Emmy Aimeé Weasley. - E as portas foram abertas magicamente.  
Harry deu um leve empurrão na garota, que apertou o colar de dragão por cima das vestes e adentrou o Salão. Todos a olhavam, Emmy viu todas as cabeças viradas para si, mas ela não ligou, estranhamente se sentiu bem naquele lugar.  
Avistou o velho de barbas prateadas e longas, com um nariz torto e o reconheceu de imediato. Dumbledore lhe sorriu carismático, ela retribuiu com um meio sorriso, ele a encarava de um jeito avaliador que não a deixava confortável.  
- Senhorita Weasley! – ele lhe indicou um chapéu velho e maltrapilho – Dê nos a honra.  
Emmy colocou o chapéu e tudo ficou escuro, ela só ouvia o chapéu falando dentro da sua cabeça.  
_Ora, ora és uma Weasley bem diferente de todos os que eu já selecionei. _  
- Agora conta a novidade, pé de pano. - retucou ela com maus modos.  
- _Tem uma mente bem astuta, porém eu tenho a leve impressão de que já vi mentes carregando um fardo parecido com o seu, pequena. _- contou ele, a voz suave e quase tristonha ecoando no cérebro dela.  
- Uou, você é bom. Contou tantas novidades, pena que não trouxe um pena para tomar nota.  
-_ hmmm Sonserina?? Nãoo..Vejo grande coragem nessa mente, sem dúvida alguma:_ - GRIFINÓRIA!  
E a mesa da esquerda rompeu em palmas, Emmy caminhou até a mesa e pela primeira vez viu rostos conhecidos.  
- Emmy! – os três garotos falaram com sorrisos de reconhecimento.  
- Que bom que estou na mesma casa que vocês!! – ela sorriu e se sentou ao lado de James de frente para Alexia e Kevin.  
James Potter era a cópia perfeita de seu pai, sem os óculos. E pelo olhar de reprovação que várias garotas direcionaram a Emmy, quando ela o abraçou, ele era muito cobiçado.  
Alethia Weasley era um ano mais nova que Emmy e James, filha de Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley, tinha os cabelos lanzudos com o da mãe e ruivos como o do pai. Possui olhos cor de mel e lembrava muito a mãe.  
Kevin Weasley era um ano mais velho que James, era ruivo como o pai, mas lembrava muito o tio, Carlinhos Weasley, e era bem humorado como os outros tios, Jorge e Fred.  
- Ei Kevin não vai apresentar a sua prima? – perguntou um moreno, ao lado de Kevin, sorrindo para a garota.  
- Emmy esse é o Bill, ele está no mesmo ano que a gente.  
- Olá Bill! – ela disse educadamente com um aceno de cabeça.  
- Ei, você se parece bastante com a Malfoy, né?! – ele comentou, encarando a garota. – Mas os cabelos são diferentes, se você fosse loira diria que vocês são idênticas.  
- Não fale uma asneira dessa novamente Bill. – as orelhas de Kevin estavam ficando vermelhas.  
E James resolveu interferir.  
- Bill ela não parece com a Malfoy ok?! E não diga isso novamente, você conhece a rixa entre os Weasleys e os Malfoys. – disse severamente e o outro encolheu os ombros.  
- Desculpe-me, Emmy!  
- Tudo bem! – ela sorriu, não estava em condições de fazer desafetos.  
Do outro lado do Salão, na mesa das cobrinhas.  
- Garotinha bem estranha essa não?! – Daphné comentou, observando a garota abraçar James.  
- Estranha? Não achei.. achei ela muito parecida com você, isso sim! – Bernard comentou, comendo sua sobremesa de chocolate.  
- Não diga asneira, ah eu tinha esquecido, isso é impossível! – ela curvou os lábios em um sorriso cínico. – E chega de comer, desse jeito você vai ficar inchado.  
- Não se preocupe, o quadribol se ocupa em manter meu corpo perfeito. – e assim os dois se levantaram da mesa.

Na manhã seguinte todos em Hogwarts comentavam sobre a nova garota se parecer com a Malfoy. E isso não agradou nada uma loira sonserina.  
- Grrrr!! No dia que eu for igual a uma Weasley me interne no St. Mungus e me mande para a ala de casos irrecuperáveis, Bernard! – ela disse encarando Emmy que abraçava James do outro lado do salão.  
- Podexá. – ele respondeu rindo. – Mas agora vamos para a aula, senão chegaremos atrasados.  
Na mesa Grifinória:  
- Grr... minha prima não parece com uma Malfoy. – Kevin praticamente cuspiu essa última palavra. – Não é James?  
- Ohh Claro!! Emmyzinha é mil vezes melhor, se me perguntassem quem eu escolheria, preferiria Emmy. – ele disse olhando a amiga, esta sorriu.  
- Que elogio! – sorriu mais ainda e o abraçou. – Você realmente mente muito mal! – sussurrou de forma que só ele pudesse ouvir. James sorriu, como quem pede desculpas.  
- Nós temos que ir para aula... – disse Alethia pela milésima, e ninguém se mexeu. – AGORA!! – ela gritou histérica, assustando os amigos que dispararam a correr para a porta do salão. Emmy carregava um pedaço de torta de morango com muita cobertura de chantily, até que... PLAFT, ela havia derrubado alguma coisa, ou melhor, alguém.  
- Olha o que você fez com as minhas vestes, sua Weasley imunda! – a loira olhou a mancha com desagrado e encarou Emmy, ela exibia um sorriso cínico que Daphné só tinha visto igual no rosto de seu pai.  
- Olha só galera..- Emmy gritou-...A BARBIE fala! – os alunos mestiços e trouxas riram, os puros-sangues ficaram sem entender, inclusive Kevin. - E olha o que você fez com minha torta, ela parecia tão suculenta. –as duas se encararam perigosamente (Daph já tinha levantado do chão).  
- O que você veio fazer aqui em Hogwarts? – perguntou com desdém. – Devia ter ficado em Beauxbatons, não faria a menor falta.  
- Não está na cara? Vim comprar carne. – disse irônica, e muitos riram novamente. – Se eu soubesse que vir para Hogwarts ia me expor à gente da sua laia, certamente, eu não teria feito o que fiz e sido EXPULSA! – muitos prenderam a respiração logo após a última palavra.  
- Ora, ora Dumbledore está mesmo maluco, aceitar uma EXPULSA como você. E o que você fez? Foi expulsa por ser tão ignorante ou foi por causa de ser tão pobre que não tinha dinheiro para comprar o material escolar? - comentou com desprezo.  
- Se você soubesse o que eu fiz certamente não estaria falando assim comigo, Malfoy. – disse entre dentes. - Por que eu não pensaria duas vezes em fazer o mesmo com você. – acrescentou, dando de costas para Daphné e Bernard e se dirigindo a porta do salão junto com os amigos.  
- Olha lá como fala comigo, Wesel! – Daphné gritou.  
- Estou tremendo de medo, barbie.  
Apartir de então, uma guerra estava declarada. Malfoy X Weasley.. Grifinória X Sonserina. Bem X Mal.


	5. Malfoy X Weasley

**4º Capítulo Malfoy X Weasley.**

Um mês se passara desde a chegada da "Weasley Encrenqueira", como muitos a chamavam. Os murmúrios sobre ela e a Malfoy serem parecidas acabaram, depois de muitas pessoas pararem de na enfermaria com estranhos tipos de azarações. Tinha até quem jurasse que nem o branco dos olhos fosse igual. Emmy, que herdara o talento da mãe, tinha conseguido uma vaga no time de quadribol como artilheira, e hoje era o primeirojogo da temporada. Sonserina X Grifinória,  
- Você promete que derruba ela da vassoura? Ou acerta uma goles bem na barriga dela? – Daphné pediu ao amigo, ele a encarou. – Diz que sim, ah vai, Bernard. Quantas vezes na sua miserável vida você me verá te implorando alguma coisa? - pediu com seus olhos azuis suplicantes.  
- Ok! Ok! – Bernard levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. -Eu vou tentar, mas deixo claro que não tenho nada contra a garota. Alias, não tenho nada contra NENHUMA garota! – sorriu com o canto dos lábios, cafajeste. – Mas agora eu tenho que ir, senão o Pakes me mata. – e saiu correndo para o vestiário.  
Daphné saiu em direção as arquibancadas, mas se deparou com uma cena, no mínimo, cômica. Merecia ser analisada atentamente. James, Alethia e Emmy abaixados no chão, procurando algo.  
- O que aconteceu Weasley? Perdeu seu último galeão? Opss, quanta ambição a minha, foi seu último sicle? – disse venenosa também olhando para o chão.  
- Oh não, Barbie! - fez Emmy, levantando-se e limpando a sujeir das mãos. -Disseram-me que você perdeu o seu último neurônio. Então, como boas almas que somos, viemos fazer uma boa ação e encontrar pra você! – respondeu com um sorriso cínico.  
- EMMY, achei!! – Alethia gritou alegremente, entregando a corrente de dragão para a dona. Daphné encarou o pingente tenta uma enorme sensção de reconhecimento, tinha certeza que já tinha visto aquele símbolo em algum lugar.  
- Vamos embora daqui, que o ar está sem condições para respiração. – James chamou, com o olhar frio e perdido na direção da sonserina. – Temos que ir para o vestiário Emmy!  
- Vamos então! – ela o puxou, vestiário à dentro.  
A partida de quadribol terminou em 40 min com James Potter pegando o pomo, e confirmando a vitória grifinória, que já estava garantida mesmo sem isso.  
Os grifinórios desceram das vassouras comemorando, mas quem não gostou nada dessa vitória foi o goleiro sonserino, Bernard Zabine. Tanto que desde então, a nova artilheira grifinória ganhou mais um inimigo para sua recente e já imensa lista de desafetos.  
- Pra que essa cara, Zabine? A culpa não é sua de você precisar usar um óculos. – Emmy provocou, quando o jogo terminou. – Se você prometer ser um bom garoto, talvez, eu até pegue leve com você da próxima vez. – zombou, e o time grifinório riu de se acabar.  
O garoto cerrou os punhos.  
- Você não sabe na briga que você está se metendo, Weasley.- disse entre dentes. – Não queira me ter como inimigo.  
- Achei que quando eu e a Malfoy declaramos guerra você vinha no pacote, como segurança pessoal, mas pelo visto me enganei. – todos riram mais ainda. – Vamos galera!! Quero comemorar os muitos pontos que fiz naquele goleirinho de MERDA sonserino!! – seguiram para o salão comunal.  
Mais uma semana passou, onde muitas brigas aconteceram:  
- Belo cabelo, Malfoy. – Emmy disse sarcástica. A outra tirou um espelho de dentro das vestes e contemplou uma bela e reluzente careca!!  
- M-m-e-u CABELO!! Essa terá volta Weasley. – gritou correndo para a ala hospitalar.

- Mas..o.. que.. – Emmy reclamou, quando sua visão escureceu pela quantidade de cabelos que passaram por cima dos seus olhos.  
- Bela sobrancelha, Weasley. – Daph riu.  
- Sua barbie, por essa você me paga!

- Ohh Malfoy!! Eu não sabia que seu namorado te traia. – Kevin disse.  
- Ahn? Eu não tenho namorado.. – respondeu sem entender.  
- Então seus chifres são só ornamentos para ajudar-nos a confirmar que você é realmente uma VACA? – perguntou a ruiva. Ela e Kevin riam.  
- VACA é você!! E por esses chifres terá volta!!  
- Sempre tem!! – Emmy disse rindo despreocupada.

- Nosssaa!! Meu Merlin, o que eu fiz pra merecer ter uma visão como essa? – Bernard reclamou olhando para os céus.  
- Vais se ferrar, Zabine! – Emmy disse já imaginando o motivo da zombaria.  
- E aí Weasley? Resolveu mostrar a todos que você realmente é uma GALINHA? – Daphné comentou, sarcástica apontando as penas que nasciam na garota.  
- Você devia ter mais criatividade Malfoy.- James disse com umolhar penetrante, antes de acompanhar a amiga até a enfermaria.

Numa bela sexta feira, James e Emmy conversavam sentados a sombra de uma árvore falando sobre Beauxbatons.  
- ..tudo lá era tão fresco, cheio de futilidades, as garotas pareciam até a Malfoy. – ele riu. – Eram uma chatas, a garota que roubou meu colar era a mais chata de todas, vivia invejando as coisas que as outras tinham, uma nojenta. Ela bem que mereceu o que eu fiz com ela! – disse num sorriso satisfeito.  
- Você não acha que pegou pesado? – James perguntou, ele era tão bonzinho quanto o pai.  
- È a mesma coisa que você perguntar ao seu pai se ele não pegou pesado com os Comensais da Morte!  
- Como você é dramática!! – zombou.  
- Vamos ver quem é dramática aqui, James Eduard Parkinson Potter! – ela pulou em cima dele e começou a fazer cósquinhas, o ponto fraco dele.  
- Ahh...-risos- Pára- risos – Com- risos- isso- mais risos.  
- Admita que você é um pacifista de araque. - exigia ela, aumentando as cócegas na altura da costela dele.  
- Ja-ma-is. - estrangulou ele, a voz engrolada pela risada.  
- Então, você morrerá Potter. - contou ela, com uma risada maléfica de histórias trouxas.  
- Olha que cena mais tocante Daph? Potter perfeito e Weasley francesa falsificada! – Bernard disse e os outros dois se separaram instantaneamente.  
Emmy observou Bernard como se ele fosse uma coisa nojenta e desagradável colada na sola de seu sapato, porém James sustentava o olhar duro que a sonserina lhe mandava.  
- Olhe só quem temos o desprazer de ver, James. A Barbie e o segurança particular. – sorriu sarcástica a grifinória. Bernard, fechou o punho e fez mão partir displicente para dentro de sua capa de encontro a sua varinha. Daphné o impediu de realizar o feito, murmurando algo como "Não suje suas mãos", ele obedeceu, recuando mas ainda com a mão dentro do bolso.  
- Isso mesmo, Zabine. Assim, bom garoto! – disse como quem fala com um cachorro.  
Bernard já quase perdia a sensibilidade nos dedos, de tanto que apertava-os. James se preocupou.  
- Vamos sair daqui, Emmy! Eu não estou a fim de bater em nenhum idiota hoje.  
- Você pode não estar Potter. Mas EU estou! – Daphné interferiu pela primeira vez na conversa, sua voz soando venenosa como nunca . – E você é muito confiante né?! Está achando que conseguiria machucar Bernard?  
- Ele não só está achando, como eu tenho certeza que ele derrubaria esse garoto aí. – apontou Bernard com desprezo.  
- Até parece que esse _mestiço_ ganharia do Bernard! – Emmy a olharam com desprezo, James parecia surpreso. - Nós, sangues-puros, somos superiores a tudo!! Mesmo Potter só tendo uma vovozinha sangue-ruim, ele ainda é um mestiço repugnante. – James cerrou os punhos, igual a Bernard, parecia prestes a esganar a garota loira a sua frente, mas lutava para controlar sua raiva. Ela percebeu essa luta interna e aproveitou. – Vamos lá Potter- Perfeito me bata, vamos lá mostre que você não é esse herói que todos falam. – alfinetava mais venenosa do que nunca.  
Estava tão compenetrada em observar Potter, travando uma luta entre seus genes Parkinson e seus genes Potter que nem percebeu uma Weasley se aproximando perigosamente.  
- Malfoy. – ela chamou a atenção de Daphné.- Já que James não pode fazê-lo, eu mesma faço.. – disse por fim.  
Antes que Daphné formasse uma frase coerente em seu cérebro, ela levou um belo golpe trouxa e caiu no chão sentindo uma enorme dor no seu olho esquerdo. Ela retirou a varinha de suas vestes, prestes a atacar Emmy pelas costas, mas uma voz severa chamou a atenção de todos: era a velha, e mais severa do que nunca, Profª McGonagall.  
- Nem pense em fazer isso Srta. Malfoy. – disse de imediato. – Todos vocês podem sair daqui o show acabou. – gritou para a multidão que se formara para assistir a briga.- Malfoy e Weasley venham comigo! – exclamou a professora, severamente, se encaminhando para dentro do castelo.


	6. Covivência Forçada

**5º Capítulo Convivência forçada!**

A professora estava falando fazia quase 1 hora, falava rápida e bem severa. Daphné e Emmy escutavam algumas frases como "Eu não posso suportar mais essas briguinhas infantis." ou "Nunca nessa escola, essa rixa de famílias havia dado tanto trabalho.", mas no resto só escutavam um monótono "bláblá".  
Ambas soltaram um longo bocejo, ao mesmo tempo.  
- Se as senhoritas desejarem eu paro de falar para vocês poderem dormir! – disse severamente, os lábios crispados de raiva.  
- Ohh não precisa – Emmy sorriu amarelo. – Eu durmo mesmo com a senhora falando. – completou em um resmungo para seus joelhos, de forma que só Daphné ouviu e teve que prender o riso.  
E a professora continuou o interminável sermão.  
- ... E por fim devo comunicar que cumpriram detenção por 1 mês.. - anunciu solenemente, juntando as mãos e descançando-as sobre a mesa.  
- 1 mês?? – gritaram em uníssono.  
-... e juntas..!! - completou.  
- EU NÃO POSSO SUPORTÁ-LA POR UM MÊS!! – disseram novamente, se apontando.  
- Para pessoas que se detestam, as senhoritas têm pensamentos e reações muito parecidas, não?!. – sorriu de forma irônica, nada típica. – E agora, posso informar qual será a detenção ou irão ficar gritando? – elas assentiram. – Irão compartilhar o mesmo dormitório por um mês.  
- O MESMO DORMITÓRIO? – Daphné gritou, dando sinais de seus genes Weasleys, descontrolados.  
- Fico muito feliz que você tenha processado a informação tão rapidamente, srta. Malfoy. – Daph corou, e abaixou seu olhar. – Mas continuando a falar, espero vocês duas na minha sala as 18 horas, com seus respectivos malões. Irei transferi-las para um quarto separado já que são de casas diferentes. Agora, VÃO! – disse ríspida.  
Saíram da sala da professora e foram para seus salões comunais, muito inconformadas, arrumarem suas malas.

* * *

- Ahh Emmy, não vai ser tão ruim, talvez vocês conversem e resolvam essa briguinha infantil de vocês. – Alethia tentava consolar a amiga enquanto rumava para sala da professora acompanhada por Kevin e James.  
- Ah Ale para de ser chata! Vai ser insuportável! Coitada de você, priminha!! – Kevin só piorava as coisas.  
- Ahhh Emmy, tudo isso é minha culpa, eu que me abalei com as provocações daquela Barbie – todos os sangues-puros de Hogwarts já conheciam o que era uma Barbie, já que ninguém descansou até descobrir o que significava o apelido carinhoso da Malfoy. – Por minha culpa você bateu nela. – James se culpava.  
- SEM DRAMAS TODOS VOCÊS! – ela gritou, eles a olharam espantados com a repentina explosão. – Eu só vou dividir o quarto com ela, não é o fim do mundo, ok?! E quando quiserem podem ir me visitar, certo? Agora vão para o Salão jantar, eu tenho que ir para a minha tortura, digo, detenção. – eles se despediram e obedeceram.

* * *

Na frente da sala da professora de transfiguração, dois sonserinos conversavam.  
- A culpa é minha, Daphné. Eu cedi aos insultos daquela francesa falsificada, eu que comecei tudo. Você foi zuar o Potter por mim e acabou apanhando, por falar nisso e seu olho roxo? Por Merlin, quando seu pai souber que você apanhou por minha causa ele e meu pai terão um acesso e vão lançar logo o Avada! – ele falava rápido e cerrando os pulsos, controlando a imensa vontade de socar a parede de pedra do corredor.  
- Calma Bernard!! - pediu ela em voz alta, depois se acalmando repentinamente. - Primeiro: Pare de falar assim você está parecendo o Potter, achando que sempre a culpa sua. – ele fez uma careta. –Segundo: se você não percebeu meu olho já está normal, Madame Pomfrey arrumou rapidinho. Terceiro: Meu pai nem vai ficar sabendo. Certo? – ele assentiu com a cabeça lentamente, Daphné sorriu satisfeita e enlaçou seus braços em volta do pescoço do amigo em um abraço amigável.  
- Desculpe interromper esse momento de carinho, mas nós temos uma detenção Malfoy. – disse uma voz arrastada e os dois se soltaram.  
- Olha só, Weasley. – Bernard começou, caminhando até ela. – Experimente fazer alguma coisa contra a Daphné e eu-  
- E você o que? Vai me bater com a sua vassoura? – perguntou debochada.  
- Seria um começo. - ele disse se aproximando mais e quase tocando seus narizes,encararam-se mortalmente.  
- Tente e você irá realmente conhecer o motivo de eu ter sido expulsa de Beauxbatons! – rebateu sorrindo maldosamente.  
O sonserino sentiu um calafrio na espinha, nada relacionado ao frio do castelo, quando os olhos cinza o avaliavam.  
- Deixem de brigas! - interferiu Daphné. - Você poderá ganhar uma detenção Bernard, vá jantar!! – o garoto ia reclamar, mas parecendo perder a capacidade da fala, ele saiu em direção ao Salão Principal. – E quanto a você. – apontou para a outra. – Temos uma detenção a cumprir. - E abriu a porta.  
- Não precisam entrar srtas. Nós estamos indo. – a professora disse, passando por elas.  
As garotas a acompanharam, passaram por dois corredores e pararam na segunda porta depois da estátua de uma bruxa com nariz cumprido e vestes de enfermeira. "Berta mãos de Merlin." – Vocês ficam aqui. E daqui a um mês voltarão à seus dormitórios. – ela ia fechando a porta quando se lembrou. – E nada de brigas, senão serei obrigada a aumentar o período do castigo. – e fechou a porta com um estrondo.  
O dormitório era espaçoso, com duas camas, uma em cada extremidade. Tinha um enorme tapete no chão entre elas, uma lareira que deixava o ar aconchegante e com confortáveis poltronas na frente dela. O banheiro era igual ao dos dormitórios normais.  
- Bom.. Antes de qualquer coisa, eu queria esclarecer uma coisa, para nossa convivência se tornar suportável. - começou a loira, depositando calmamente sua bolsa na cama perto da janela.  
- Diga _barbie _.. - fez Emmy, jogando sua mochila no chão e se jogando na cama do outro lado.  
- Você me ignora e eu te ignoro ok?! – propôs.  
- Não poderia ter dito melhor! – concordou, lhe dando as vostas e virando-se para dormir.

* * *

Uma semana se passou, e o acordo entre as duas tinha funcionado bastante. Mas Emmy começou a reparar que Daphné, durante as refeições no Salão Principal, lançava olhares para a mesa grifinória. Qualquer outra pessoa que percebesse aquilo acharia muito estranho, mas ela, de alguma maneira, sabia o que estava acontecendo e achava completamente hilário. E um dia pegou-a chorando no dormitório delas. E isso foi a gota d'agua.  
- Malfoy, eu sei que eu te desprezo e te odeio mais do que tudo, mas isso é muito ridículo. – disse brava, se aproximando da cama da garota e cruzando os braços na altura do peito.  
- Do que você está falando, garota?- perguntou, com a voz abafada pelo travesseiro.  
- Ahh Malfoy pra que chorar por ele? – perguntou incrédula, revirando os olhos. -Tudo bem que ele é bonitinho, muito bonzinho, educado e legal. Mas nenhum garoto merece que choremos por eles. – disse numa espécie de mantra.  
- Do que você está falando, sua maluca? – perguntou com a voz ainda abafada pelo travesseiro.  
- De você gostar do James. - falou ela. - Dessa sua paixão platônica, ora. Do que mais eu poderia falar?!- Daphné rapidamente se virou na cama e encarou Emmy que estava ao seu lado.  
- V-v-o-c-ê... q-q-u-que... – não conseguia formular uma frase concreta, então juntou forças. – Eu não preciso da sua ajuda.  
- É?? – perguntou incrédula, arqueando a sobrancelha no seu estilo único. A loira assentiu com os olhos ainda vermelhos. – Então fique aí chorando feito uma tonta. – e foi direto para sua cama ler um livro de feitiços.  
A chuva caía forte, parecia que o céu ia desabar, muitos trovões eram ouvidos e o clima estava pesado no dormitório das garotas Weasley e Malfoy. Emmy ainda lia, deitada na sua cama e Daphné ainda chorava abraçada a um sapo de pelúcia com grandes olhos verdes. A janela que ficava do lado de Daphné abriu com estrondo, fazendo todas as coisas dela serem arremessadas para longe e a chuva começasse a molhar a cama da herdeira Malfoy, esta por sua vez, tentava inutilmente fechá-la.  
- Droga!! Fecha janelinha, fecha!! – empurrava com toda sua força, que não era muita coisa. – Será que dava pra me ajudar? – perguntou à colega de quarto.  
- Você me disse a algumas horas atrás que não precisava da minha ajuda. – respondeu irônica, sem tirar os olhos do livro.  
- Mas agora eu estou pedindo pra você me ajudar. – pediu educadamente. – Por favor, Weasley.  
- Só porque você foi educadinha eu te ajudo. – pegou sua varinha em cima da cama. – Colloportus!- e a janela fechou.  
- Obrigada Weasley. – agradeceu indo catar suas coisas no chão.  
Emmy, por mais que fosse contra sua vontade, foi ajudar Daphné, afinal ela era uma Weasley e os Weasleys são sempre bonzinhos.  
Daphné olhou o pingente da garota, que estava por cima das vestes, e novamente teve a sensação de conhecê-lo.  
- Eu conheço esse seu colar de algum lugar! – apontou para o pescoço da garota.  
- Impossível! – respondeu rapidamente, sem olhá-la.  
- Por quê? – perguntou curiosa.  
- Porque uma vez eu tentei fazer uma cópia dele para colocar no lugar deste. – respondeu, catando as coisas da outra. – E o homem falou que era impossível. Que ele é protegido por uma magia antiga e que além de fazer cópias ser impossível, ele é único.  
- E porque você queria colocar uma cópia no lugar do verdadeiro? – ela não estava entendendo nada.  
- Porque esse eu surrupiei de dentro de um porta-retrato lá de casa. Estava escondido e achei que minha mãe não ia gostar muito de eu o usar. – respondeu sem emoção.  
- Você roubou a sua mãe? – Daphné parecia horrorizada.  
- Não foi bem assim!! – se explicou. – Meu pai meio que morreu e minha mãe não gosta muito de falar dele, aí eu achei melhor deixar uma cópia no lugar onde ela, ou ele, tinha escondido pra ela não ficar chateada.  
- Seu pai morreu? Sinto muito. - lamentou verdadeiramente.  
- Ele não morreu, bom.. eu acho, porque ninguém comenta muito sobre esse assunto. Pelo que eu sei, ele foi embora de casa quando eu era bem novinha. – ela tinha o olhar estranho, pela primeira vez Daphné sentiu pena dela.  
- Sinto muito por você! Minha mãe também morreu, quando eu nasci. Nem cheguei a conhecê-la. Acho que entendo você, ninguém gosta muito de falar disso. – contou com os olhos marejando.  
- Sabe você é legal. – a ruiva confessou, olhando pela primeira vez para a a loira. – Não sei como está na Sonserina.  
- Algum problema com a minha casa? – perguntou irritando-se.  
- Nenhum, mas, sabe, achei que você é boazinha demais para estar lá! - comentou encolhendo os ombros.  
- É, o chapéu seletor disse que eu não era corajosa o suficiente para a Grifinória, nem inteligente o bastante para a Corvinal, aí ele me disse que ia me por na Lufa-Lufa, aí eu falei que preferia comer bomba de bosta do que ir para lá!- Emmy riu. - Aí ele achou que eu era arrogante e mandona o suficiente para ir para Sonserina. – concluiu. – Mas acho que quem está na casa errada é você.  
- Eu?  
- È, você é malvada o suficiente para ir para Sonserina. – as duas riram.  
- O chapéu me disse que eu era corajosa demais para ir para lá. – confessou, mas logo mudando de assunto. - Esse é o seu pai? – Emmy perguntou olhando um homem loiro na foto percebeu o quão bonito ele era.  
- É sim, essa foto é antiga, ele tinha uns 19 anos! – colocou a foto de volta no porta-retrato, antes quebrado. - JÁ SEI! – Daphné gritou, deixando Emmy sem entender nada - Me lembrei da onde eu conheço esse colar, - a outra ainda tinha um olhar desconfiado. - Meu pai tem um igual!! – sorriu vitoriosa, apontando para a foto em suas mãos.


	7. Reencontro

**6º Reencontro.**

Draco Malfoy, conhecido por sua grande beleza, riqueza e frieza, encontrava-se agora sentado na confortável e imponente poltrona de couro de dragão negro, do seu escritório, segurando o Profeta Diário matinal nas mãos e, como se fosse possível, mais pálido que o normal, com seus olhos cinzentos parados na foto da primeira página e os lábios levemente abertos.  
Ele estava, decididamente, abalado.  
- Sr. Malfoy... Sr. Malfoy... – uma voz fina o chamava, tentando em vão tirá-lo do estado de torpor. – O Sr. está bem? Quer que eu chame um médio-bruxo? - perguntava, balançando a mão gorducha na frente dos olhos dele. - Por Merlin, fale comigo. – pedia desesperada e já corria atrás de ajuda, quando um moreno de olhos azuis escancarou a porta sem cerimônia alguma.  
- Bom dia, flor do dia. - exclamou ele com um enorme sorriso, adentrando a sala e só então percebendo a presença da secretária.  
- Sr. Zabine... que bom que o Sr. apareceu. – suspirou aliviada. – O Sr. Malfoy não está nada bem. – apontou tragicamente para o patrão paralisado.  
- Me diga o que aconteceu, Bridge! – disse calmamente, sentando-se na cadeira em frente ao amigo.  
- Eu trouxe o jornal para ele, como faço todas as manhãs. - começou ela, ajeitando o óculos no rosto. - Então, ele mal bateu o olho na reportagem de capa e ficou nesse estado. – continuou, apontando o estado calamitoso do loiro. – Aí eu saí, achei que precisava ficar sozinho. Mas quando eu voltei, o Sr. Malfoy continuava assim. – o moreno arqueou a sobrancelha, oscilando entre descrente e curioso. – E isso faz quase uma hora. Faça algo Sr.  
Blaise inclinou a cabeça para o lado esquerdo, piscou os olhos de orbes azuis escuras, mordeu a bochecha por dentro, parecendo avaliar a situação.  
- Qual é a manchete desse lixo? – perguntou calmamente, ainda ignorando o estado do outro.  
- " GroMandZ X Fascinationsualité! Quem venceu essa guerra?" – respondeu temerosa. – O sr. não fez nenhuma besteira, fez? – perguntou em tom professoral de reprovação.  
- Me respeite srta. – fez ele, fechando a cara para a mulher gordinha. – E saía daqui! – acrescentou ríspido.  
Parecendo não se imprecionar com o tom pouco amigável do patrão, ela caminhou rapidamente até a porta.  
- Draco, meu velho, o que aconteceu? – Blaise perguntou logo depois de avistar o vulto do vestido cinza da secretária saindo pela porta. – Eu não fiz nenhuma besteira. – defendeu-se rapidamente. – Eu tenho certeza. - confirmou acenando enfaticamente com a cabeça. - Nós dois tínhamos decidido tudo, lembra? Decidimos que era melhor vender aquelas nossas lojas para Fascinationsualité! Lembra?? - perguntou.  
Você falou: "Não compensa iniciarmos uma Guerra contra aqueles francesinhos, por causa de um ramo que estamos nos fodendo pra ele." – falou arrastando as palavras, claramente imitando o amigo. - "Exercite seu francês, Zabine e arraste essa sua bunda gorda até sua sala e envie uma resposta afirmativa pra eles. " - inesperadamente, Draco voltou a dar sinais de vida: fechou os olhos e afundou mais ainda na poltrona. – Algum problema inesperado com a Fascin.. sei lá o que? - perguntou astutamente. - Se for, não assinamos nada, só vamos assinar o contrato daqui a pouco mesmo.  
O Loiro bateu a mão contra a mesa fortemente, fazendo Blaise dar um leve pulo assustado.  
- Sim, um GRANDE problema! – falou ríspido, atirando o jornal na cara do amigo, sem delicadezas. – Ela é o problema!! – acrescentou apontando para a foto de primeira capa.  
O ex-sonserino abaixou os olhos para o pergaminho e pôs se analisar o retrato.  
- Quem? A ruiva gostosa ali no canto da foto? A sentada na poltrona? - o outro assentiu. – O que tem ela? Ela é gostosa e tals!! Esse cabelo verme... – o moreno parou instantânemanete, tinha acabado de entender. – Você não acha que é ela... acha??  
- EU NÃO ACHO!! EU TENHO CERTEZA, BLAISE. – gritou levantando-se subtamente, assustando Zabine novamente. Não era muito comum ver Draco Malfoy perder a cabeça. -  
- Ela me parece bem... – olhava a foto, observando a ruiva cruzar as pernas e sorrir. – saudável. - completou engolindo em seco, e torcendo para Legilimência de Draco estar enferrujada.  
- ESSE É O PROBLEMA BLAISE!! ELA ESTÁ LINDA, ALEGRE, CARISMÁTICA, MARAVILHOSA E EXTREMAMENTE PERFEITA. – desabafou, tinha parado de caminhar de um lado para o outro e agora estava sentado ao lado de Blaise, com as mãos enterradas nos cabelos sedosos. O outro parecia não entender nada do que ele falava. – Você não sabe o que é passar anos da sua vida querendo que ela tenha se arrependido bastante pelo que fez a você, querendo que o tempo tenha feito bastante mal a ela, que ela esteja gorda, caída e bem chata. Você nunca quis que ela tivesse sofrido bastante, que tenha se arrependido, que ainda chore. E então num belo dia você abre o jornal e a vê assim. – deu um grande suspiro. – tão.. tão...tão.. linda e ela parece importante. – Tirou as mãos dos cabelos e o encarou com a expessão mais transtornada possível. – Eu não vou conseguir vê-la de novo. Eu não posso ir assinar o contrato.  
Zabine arregalou os olhos discretamente e controlando seus instintos sonserinos, ele sorriu de lado para o loiro.  
- Ahh cara, desencana. - deu tapinhas amigáveis nas costas do amigo. - Pense com o titio Blaise aqui. - falou lentamente, e começando a pontuar com os dedos das mãos. - Primeiro: Se a gravidade não fez mal a ela, não fez mal a você também. Vamos lá, quem é que foi eleito o cara mais bonitão da Grã Bretanha nos últimos 14 anos? Se bem que eu sou bem melhor...– resmungou pra si mesmo, causando uma pequena risada no amigo. – Segundo: Você não esperou que ela estivesse aos prantos nessa foto né?! – Draco abaixou a cabeça, aparentemente ele imaginara. – Ok.. Esquece isso. Mas Vírginia deve ser só a assessora da verdadeira sócia majoritária, pelo que ouvi falar essa sócia só vai a eventos importantes e nos outros essa assessora que vai.  
Draco já estava praticamente convencido, ás vezes ele se esquecia da boa lábia de Blaise. E somente em momentos raros como esse, é que ele se lembrava porquê o moreno era requisitado a participar de todas as reuniões com cliente insatisfeitos, compradores indecisos, entre outras coisas.  
- E além de tudo, dizem que a chefona de tudo é a mulher mais bonita da França a muitos anos. E com certeza será ela que irá ao nosso encontro. – acrescentou, pra depois sorris maliciosamente e completar: – Bem que essa sócia podia se interessar por mim!Nada mal hein? Dona de 60 dessa empresa que praticamente comprou a França e que só falta a nossa empresa pra comprar a Inglaterra também. Imagina?? Eu mais rico que sou?? Nadando em dinheiro? Com certeza paassaria a vida de cueca de ouro, me bronzando em alguma praia do Caribe. - fantasiou com um enorme sorriso.  
- Só você Blaise! Só você... - fez o loiro, balançando a cabeça com uma risada. - Agora vamos assinar essa merda de contrato e acabar com essa tortura de uma vez. – falou determinado, pegando o sobretudo e acionando a chave de portal.  
Segundos depois, ele e Blaise estavam numa rua francesa.  
Se tiver alguma palavra para descrever aquele prédio, era luxuoso. Devia ter uns 50 andares e o prédio era por inteiro negro, um letreiro gigante na fachada do prédio dizia em letras pratas e caprichadas: Fascinationsualité. Eles passaram por uma porta de vidro fumê e deram de cara com uma recepção tão deslumbrante, quanto o prédio em si.  
- Somos da GroMandZ, da Inglaterra, e temos uma reunião com os sócios marjoritários. – Blaise disse a recepcionista em um francês fluente.  
- Ohh sim!! Entrem naquela porta e aparatem. – ela sorriu para o moreno. – Não se preocupem vocês podem pensar em qualquer lugar que queiram aparatar, mas ainda sim, caírão na sala de reuniões. – apressou em se explicar diante dos olhares de dúvida dos donos da GroMandZ.  
- Obrigada! – respondeu o homem com um sorriso sedutor.  
E logo depois, os dois entraram na sala indicada e fizeram o instruído.  
Deparaado-se com uma sala de reuniões, muito moderna, cheia de aparatos da última geração de móveis bruxo-trouxa.  
- Vejo que são pontuais meus rapazes. – um senhor bondoso disse.  
- Não perdemos tempo, sabe?! – Blaise brincou em tom malicioso.  
Draco correu os olhos pela a sala de imediato a procura de certa ruiva, mas não a achou, Blaise tinha razão ela era só a assessora, e ele quase sorriu com isso. _Quase _  
A sala tinha 4 pessoas além dos ingleses. O senhor que os havia cumprimentado era um dos sócios, uma senhora velha ao seu lado parecia ser a secretária, um homem jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos mel era o outro sócio e, por fim, a mulher que devia ser a sócia majoritária. Era bem magra com longos cabelos loiros escuros, usava uns óculos de armação fina sobre os olhos bem negros e possuía um nariz um tanto arrebitado demais.  
Draco, desapontado, achou que os franceses tinham um péssimo censo do que era bonito ou não. E pela cara de Blaise ao olhar a mulher, ele imaginou que o amigo pensara o mesmo.  
- E então, a venda esta de pé? – o senhor perguntou animado, esfregando as mãozinhas rechonchudas.  
- Sim. Por isso queremos assinar o contrato logo. – Draco resumiu já puxando uma cadeira.  
Queria sair dali logo, nada impedia da ruiva aparecer ali de repente.  
- Você é curto e grosso. – o outro sócio comentou, observando a porta da sala, parecendo a espera de alguém.  
- Pois é, ele é! – resmungou Blaise, ainda olhando desapontado para a mulher de óculos. – Mas então, onde está o contrato? - perguntou desanimado.  
- Aqui. – o Sr. entregou duas pastas vermelhas, com o mesmo símbolo que ficava sob a cobertura do prédio. – Leiam e assinem.  
- Vamos acabar logo com isso. – os sócios GroMandZ murmuraram e começaram a ler o contrato.  
Um pouco longe dali, quero dizer, um pouco ACIMA dali.  
- Vaca!! – Gina arremessou um vaso na parede. – Ela realmente uma vaca!! Quem autorizou?? Quem autorizou?? – gritava, atirando outro vaso de porcelana chinesa.  
- Meu Merlin, Ginaa pare com isso agora. – a cabeça de uma mulher loira pedia de dentro da lareira, com os olhos arregalados.  
- Luna, aquela Parvati é mesmo uma vaca! Quem a autorizou a publicar uma foto minha nesse jornal? E justo em Londres? – ela se sentou na poltrona em frente a lareira. – Luna e se ele ler o jornal? E se ele me reconhecer? E se ele descobrir tudo de mim e Emmy? E se ele vier atrás de mim?  
- Gina você conhece o Malfoy melhor do que ninguém e sabe que ele é orgulhoso demais de vir atrás de você e Emmy. E ainda tem o...o.. pacto!! – disse quase num sussurro.  
- É você tem certa razão... – ponderou a ruiva. - Tem o pacto.. o maldito pacto... que me impede de ver a minha filha... – lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto bonito de Gina, e outro vaso começou a tremer ao lado dela.  
- Não fica assim, amiga. Vai acabar machucando alguém fazendo mágica involuntária! - pedia com um semblante preocupado. - Pode ter certeza que um dia isso acaba! Pode ter certeza...  
- Espero! - balbuciou a ruiva.  
- Mas agora eu tenho que ir. Reunião com a poderosa chefona. - brincou com um sorriso animado, Gina riu levemente.  
Pansy e Luna eram chefes do Departamente de Cooperação Internacional do Ministério da Magia inglês, mas a loira insistia em chemar a Sra. Potter de "Poderosa Chefona", um apelido não muito bem recebido pela colega.  
- Beijo!! - desejou ainda sorrindo. - E manda um beijo pra minha afilhada querida!! - E, assim, a cabeça dela sumiu das chamas.  
Olhando uma última vez para as cinzas da lareira, Gina levantou-se sobressaltada.  
- Reunião?? Nossa! Esqueci da MINHA reunião! – esganiçou, correndo ate o espelho, arrumando a maquiagem com um aceno da varinha, e aparatou em frente à sala de reuniões.  
Abriu a porta, forçou seu maior sorriso e disse amigável:  
- Me desculpem pela demora é que... – pensou na melhor desculpa. – recebi um comunicado do colégio da minha filha e por isso demorei. Perdi muita coisa?? – completou com um sorriso amarelo.  
- Virginia querida!! – o senhor, Carl, disse animado. Todos a olharam. – Venha sente-se no seu lugar, achei que você não vinha por isso sentei meu traseiro velho nele. Achei que você não se importaria. – justificou-se com um sorriso paternal.  
Mas a ruiva não se movia. Assustada, mas ainda sim sustentando o olhar do loiro de cabelos platinados sentado à mesa.

- Virginia querida!! – o senhor, Carl, disse animado. Todos a olharam.  
Instantaneamente o loiro e o moreno retiraram o olhar do pergaminho e focaram a porta. Nela se encontrava uma ruiva, dona de uma beleza singular e tão sufocante que parecia, aos olhos deles, que o ar tinha acabado na sala. Possuía olhos amendoados e brilhantes, um sorriso encantador, mas um daqueles dois sonserinos sabia ser falso. Parecia que seu rosto tinha sido moldado por um hábil e detalhista escultor.  
– A presidente e sócia majoritária dessa empresa. -Carl disse solenemente se levantando da ponta da mesa e sentando-se ao lado. - Senhores, essa é a Vírginia Weasley – acrescentou formalmente, a título de apresentação.  
Blaise abriu um sorriso, aquela sim era a mulher mais bonita da França, aquela sim era a ricaça, mas logo seu sorriso se fechou, lembrando-se da realidade: aquela era Vírginia Weasley. A mãe de sua afilhada e desilusão de seu melhor amigo.  
- Boa tarde. – desejou calmamente, desviando o olhar do loiro e se sentando-se na ponta da mesa. – O senhor é Blaise Zabine não?! Acho que me lembro de você em Hogwarts, Sonserina não?! – sorriu para Blaise, um sorriso maldoso de quem lembra de algo bastante constrangedor.  
- Sim!! – respondeu ele também sorrindo, um sorriso pequeno de quem sabe que está sendo zombado. – Casa do leõezinhos, certo?! - perguntou retoricamente, só pra provocar.  
- Com muito orgulho. – disse estufando o peito, e voltando-se para Draco. – E o Sr.. é... – fingiu pensar. – Cabelos brancos, sem melanina, olhos sem cor, ahh já sei: Malfoy?  
- Sim. – respondeu seco, sem olhá-la. – Podemos assinar o contrato? - pediu incomodado.  
- Claro! – ela respondeu sorridente.  
No instante seguinte, eles já haviam assinado o contrato. Enquanto se cumprimentavam, Carl sugeriu que degustassem um pouco do vinho de sua adega particular.  
Blaise conversava com Virginia.  
- Eu também tenho um filho. Ele tem 16 anos. Estuda em Hogwarts. E sua filha? – ele perguntou interessado até demais, fazendo a ruiva entender o que ele faria com aquelas informações.  
- Também tem 15 anos. Mas ela estuda Beauxbatons, preferiu permanecer na França. – mentiu calmamente, incapazde ser contestada.  
- Vamos embora, Blaise. – Draco o chamou, despedindo-se educadamente do segundo sócio da empresa. – Temos muita coisa pra fazer, além de jogar conversa fora. – encarou perigosamente Vírginia. – E, antes que eu me esqueça, meus parabéns Weasley, você conseguiu tirar os seus coelhos, digo, família da miséria. – sorriu cínico.  
- Obrigada, Sr. Malfoy. Já eu não posso parabanizá-lo também. Um vez que você ainda não aprendeu uma maneira de usar sua titica, digo, cérebro. - replicou com um sorriso parecido o dele. - E só pra sua informação meu pai é o seu Ministro da Magia. – sorriu também.  
- Eu sei disso, Weasley. - falou rudemente.  
- Eu sei que você sabe. - sorriu inocente.  
- Adeus Weasley.  
- Adeus Malfoy. Adeus Zabine.  
E logo depois disso, Blaise e Draco sumiram com a chave de portal.


	8. Descobertas Importantes

**7º Capítulo. Descobertas importantes **

**No penúltimo episódio de Duas é demais_(rsrs)..._**

_.- JÁ SEI!! – Daphné gritou, deixando Emmy sem entender nada - Me lembrei da onde eu conheço esse colar, - a outra ainda tinha um olhar desconfiado. - Meu pai tem um igual!! – sorriu vitoriosa, apontando para a foto em suas mãos. _  
- Qual parte do "não pode existir um igual" você não entendeu, Malfoy? – Emmy perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha no ângulo engraçado que só ela sabia fazer.  
- É sério, olha isso! – fez a outra, revirando os olhos e depois apontando a foto de Draco. - Se não existe igual, esse colar era do meu pai antes de ser do seu. – deduziu logicamente.  
- Impossível, eu moro na França e você na Inglaterra. Como nossos pais teriam se conhecido? – Emmy indagou descrente, sem nem olhar para a foto. – O que eles teriam em comum para compartilhar o mesmo colar?  
Daphné lhe lançou um olhar ofendido por não acreditar nela, pra depois silenciar-se e encarar as chamas da lareira, meditando sobre o assunto.  
- Talvez nossos pais sejam de uma Organização Super Secreta de Bruxos Fashions e Poderosos. – fantasiou a loira, perdendo toda a pose habitual e ganhando um sorriso sonhador. – E essa é a chave de todo o poder do mundo. Assim, muitos bruxos querem por as mãos nela para dominar o mundo... – continou, não sem antes pensar que devia parar de ler as ficções trouxas da Biblioteca.  
A ruiva arregalou os olhos levemente.  
- ...então, nossos pais são uns dos muitos heróis que já protegeram a chave do Poder. – continuou animadamente, se levantando na animação do momento e quase rodopiand e saltitando pelo quarto.  
Emmy levantou seus olhos para acompanhar a performance da colega e murmurou num sussurro audível, fixando-a atentamente:  
- Você. Finge. O. Tempo. Todo.  
- O quê? – estranhou, arqueando as sobrancelhas e voltando a se sentar no chão.  
- Você finge que é má, não é mesmo?! – balbuciou um pouco mais alto do que antes, e gesticulando desnecessáriamente. – Você esconde-se de todo mundo, finge ser o que não é.  
- Fui educada assim. – falou despreocupada dando de ombros. E tornando-se séria novamente, acrescentou: - Falando sério, qual você acha que é o mistério desse colar?  
- Deve existir alguma relação entre eles, mas não imagino qual seja – deduziu a ruiva, também ficando séria.  
Fez se um silêncio perturbador por longos minutos, quebrado somente pela janela de Emmy que abriu com a tempestade, fanzedo o vento entrar e derrubar um objeto da mesa da garota. Com uma suave batida, a janela fechou-se novamente.  
Lentamente, as duas garotas moveram-se até o objeto desconhecido parado exatamente entre elas.  
_Um espelho. _  
Um espelho quebrado em duas partes, onde cada uma das metades refletia uma das duas.  
Os olhos-se fixaram uns na imagem da outra. Emmy focalizou sua atenção em Daphné. A face mais arredondada e delicada que a dela, os cabelos muito melhor tratados e alisados. E mesmo sendo de um loiro quase platinado, não diminuía a semelhança óbvia ali.  
Já a loira passou seus olhos pelas feições aristocráticas e pelos lábios finos da colega, tendo a vaga impressão de já ter visto-os em algum lugar. Mas toda sua atenção estava concentrada ali, nos olhos misteriosamente cinzas. Olhos de um cinza quase tão fúnebre quanto os das fotos de seu avô, e de um ar tão melancólico quanto os de seu pai. Aqueles olhos que ela, estranhamente, sabia ser uma aquisição quase recente.  
- Será? – Daphné levantou a sobrancelha, quebrando o palpável silêncio.  
- Não... Isso é impossível. – murmurou, encarando-se pelo reflexo.  
- Não é impossível. Eu nasci na França e você também. Não conheci minha mãe e você não conheceu seu pai. Seu pai te deixou um colar que meu pai usava antigamente.  
- Pode ser coincidência, _barbie _. – murmurou fracamente, ciente de que não devia fantasiar sobre assuntos tão sérios.  
- Eu sei que não é coincidência. – falou decidida, com um ar levemente acusador. – Você nunca o viu, você nunca olhou para aqueles olhos cinza. Os seus são IGUAIS aos dele. Você fala como ele, anda como ele e até sorri como ele. – acusou apontando-lhe um dedo. - Eu sei que isso não é coincidência e, estranhamente, eu sei que você também sabe.  
- È, eu sei. – falou a ruiva, abrindo um sorriso de lado. – Você fala igual ela.  
- Eu só queria poder confirmar. – desabou a loira, jogando-se de costas no tapete felpudo.  
- Mas existe uma maneira de fazer isso. – exclamou Emmy, levantando-se de súbito e correndo até seu malão e começando a atirar coisas para todos os lados. – Olhe direito para a foto do seu pai, você está percebendo que está faltando um pedaço? – pediu enquanto jogava vários livros, fotos, roupas e semelhantes pelo quarto. Daphné olhou para a foto, e realmente quase metade dela era ocupada por uma fumaça negra.  
- Eu achava que isso era pra fazer charma. –confessou humildemente.  
A ruiva revirou os olhos, mas não comentou nada.  
- Eu tenho uma foto da minha mãe, que também é antiga assim e também tem uma parte cheia de fumaça negra. – ofegou, jogando sua Nimbus por cima do ombro. – Achei! – comemorou, voltando correndo para perto da outra.  
- Então.. er.. Vamos fazer assim..Quando eu contar até três, cada uma mostra a foto. Certo? – Daphné propôs sem saber o que fazer num momento aparentemente decisivo em sua vida. A ruiva somente acenou positivamente com a cabeça.  
- Certo.. Vamos lá.. 1 ...2...e... 3 . – Num movimento rápido, as duas esticaram as fotos, uma ao lado da outra, como se tentassem encaixá-las.  
E, bem, se não fossem duas fotos isso poderia ter realmente acontecido.  
Na foto de Emmy, Virginia Weasley com aproximadamente 18 anos e sorria e tentava inutilmente puxar um pulso forte e pálido de detrás da fumaça para junto dela. Na de Daphné, Draco Malfoy aparentemente com 20 anos estava parado e de braços cruzados, lançando um olhar ferido a fumaça negra de, onde uma mão pequena saia, como se ela fosse à culpada por todos os seus problemas. O fundo das duas fotos, definitivamente, se encaixava um no outro. A torre Eiffel, estava lá, uma metade em cada.  
Daphné olhou pra Emmy, Emmy olhou para Daphné.  
Olhares primeiramente receosos, depois tornando-se compreensivos para finalmente irradiarem felicidade e entendimento.  
As duas fotos foram ao chão, quando a loira muito feliz e já convencida de tudo que acontecida, atirou-se sobre a ruiva.  
- Você é minha irmã! Você é minha irmã!! Eu tenho uma irmã! – gritava, prendendo-a num abraço quebra costelas.  
Assim que se separaram, Daphné passou a mão pelos cabelos ajeitando-os e olhou para as unhas verificando se estavam inteiras.  
- Eu tenho uma irmã Barbie. – Emmy resmungou divertida.  
Daph lhe mostrou a língua, por entre um sorriso.  
E assim, logo depois da fala da grifinória, a luz do quarto começou a piscar e a tremer levemente, dando uma aparência de filme de terror ali. Um luz rosa brotou de dentro delas, invadindo o quarto e cegando-as momentâneamente. Depois de longos minutos, o feixe rosa sumiu pela janela, ganhando distância e saindo do campo de visão de Hogwarts. Quando a luz voltou as garotas encontravam-se caídas ao chão, e entre elas um espelho quebrado e duas fotos, onde agora suas imagens beijavam-se felizes e saudosas. Muito longe dali, o casal retratado naqueles papéis também passou mal.

O sol havia nascido a muito tempo, e os alunos de Hogwarts já passeavam pelo Castelo. Estava quase na hora do almoço e duas garotas não tinham dado sinal de vida, um péssimo sinal na visão de James Potter. Por isso, ele decidiu procurá-las.  
- Emmy!! Daphné! – gritou o moreno assim que entrou no quarto. Observou várias coisas jogadas ao chão, livros roupas, porta retratos, um espelho e diversas fotos. Por entre tudo isso, dois corpos desacordados. – Por Godric, o que aconteceu aqui?? – bradou preocupado.  
- _Enervate! _– conjurou, apontando a varinha para Emmy, fazendo-a acordar. – Você está bem? A Malfoy te estuporou? E você também a estuporou? – perguntava rapidamente, mas a ruiva tinhas os olhos arregalados assim que ouviu sobre a loira.  
- Daphné! – berrou corrrendo até ela, pegando sua varinha no processo. E fazendo-a a acordar com um feitiço.  
- Minha cabeça!! – reclamou, levantando a mão fracamente. – Dói muito!! – choramingou com os olhos marejados. - Você também desmaiou Emmy? – perguntou com uma careta de dor.  
- Desmaiei, mas você parece estar mais fraca. Consegue se levantar? – perguntou atenciosamente, confundindo o grifinório ali presente. Daphné negou a pergunta. – James, pegue-a!! – ordenou levantando-se.  
- Eu?? – exclamou espantado com aquele display de acontecimentos.  
- Não, a Berta mãos de Merlin. – retrucou mal-humorada. – Vamos só esperar ela deixar de ser uma estatúa e vir aqui me fazer esse favor.  
- Ok!! – falou levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição e obedecendo-a rapidamente. – Pronto!!  
- Emmy. – murmurou, procurando a irmã. – Eu vi minha vida inteira passando!! Mas dessa vez foi diferente, tinha tanta coisa que eu nunca tinha conseguido explicar, tantas lacunas que eu entendi só agora. Vi meu primeiro ano de vida, vi minha mãe, quero dizer, nossa mãe. Vi vários jornais franceses sendo queimados pela minha avó. Entendi porque que me sinto meio quente quando eu fico com raiva, eu vi meu pai dizendo que eu tinha uma espécie de fogo Weasley. – sorriu fracamente. – Foram tantas explicações e cenas, que eu me sinto muito fraca. E você, o que viu?  
- Nada de muito interessante. – falou dando de ombros. - Vi meu primeiro ano de vida, vi o dia que papai foi embora de casa, vi ele escondendo o colar no fundo falso do porta-retrato. Vi minha mãe chorando de noite, porque eu falava como meu pai. Vi várias tentativas, fracassadas, da tia Pansy de tentar me contar quem era meu pai. Acho que não vi tantas coisas como você, por isso me sinto bem.  
As duas garotas se abraçaram fraternalmente.  
- Quatorze anos sem nos vermos, irmã!! – murmurou a loira, por entre algumas lágrimas.  
- Alguém se incomodaria de dizer pra esse pobre grifinório desinformado o que está acontecendo aqui? – James pediu com uma careta comicamente desesperada.  
As duas passaram um longo tempo contando tudo que tinha acontecido na noite anterior e contando a nova descoberta. Emmy sorriu sinceramente feliz, quando percebeu o quanto era bom ter uma irmã. E uma irmã tão parecida com ela. Os três conversaram por um longo tempo, até que Daphné se rendeu um sono restaurador.  
O grifinório olhou atentamente para loira e para o sapo de olhos verdes que ela dormia abraçada e abriu um leve sorriso. A companheira de casa percebendo tudo aquilo lhe deu uma leve cotovelada na costela.  
- Vejo que você também conheceu seu irmão gêmeo. – zombou ela, e antes que recebesse a resposta a porta do aposento começou a ser esmurrada fortemente interrompendo a conversa.  
- WEASLEY! POTTER! O QUE VOCES FIZERAM COM A DAPHNÉ? EU PERCEBI QUE NENHUM DOS TRÊS APARECEU PRA ALMOÇAR!! – berrava um Bernard Zabine possesso, chutando, esmurrando e quase derroubando a porta.  
Emmy foi ao seu encontro, e abriu a porta com uma feição pouco amigável.  
- Eu fico REALMENTE muito feliz de você ter conseguido pensar tudo isso sozinho, Zabine. Mas dá pra calar a boca? Não percebeu que a Daphné está dormindo? – censurou o garoto.  
Fazendo-o espiar por cima da cabeça dela sua amiga loira dormindo calmamente o sono dos anjos.  
- VOCÊ A AZAROU NÃO?! – berrou, decidido que ali tinha dedo daquela garota maluca. - VOCÊ DEVE TER FEITO UM DAQUELES SEUS FEITIÇOS DESCONHECIDOS, SUA RUIVA DOIDA! ESPERE SÓ ATÉ EU CONTAR AO SNAPE.. QUE VOCÊ ENFEITIÇOU UMA ALUNA SONSERINA...  
Dando adeus a toda a sua paciência, Emmy levantou uma sobrancelha para o garoto.  
- O que você está esperando seu covardão? Vai lá e conta tudo pro morcegão, aproveita e conta que eu o recomendei um ótimo shampoo para cabelos oleosos, certo?! Mas só te digo uma única coisa, corre muito, ouviu?! E Corre direto pra debaixo das vestes dele, porque quando eu te encontrar eu juro que meus feitiços desconhecidos passarão a ser amigos íntimos do seu belo rosto. – ameaçou, levantando o rosto e se proximando predatoriamente.  
Os gritos de Bernard acordaram Daph e ele nem percebeu, estava muito ocupado brigando.  
- James. – murmurou Daph. O garoto admirava o rosto da bela garota, tirou-lhe uma mecha loira dos olhos azuis e sorriu magnificamente. – Onde está a Emmy?  
- Emmy? Ela está se divertindo um pouquinho!! – comentou apontando Emmy e Bernard com a cabeça.  
Daphné riu. E dormiu novamente.  
- EU NÃO TENHO MEDO DE UMA BRUXA DE ARAQUE COMO VOCÊ! – ele gritou, se aproximando.  
- POIS DEVERIA TER! – gritou se aproximando também, os narizes quase colados.  
Quando os dois ergueram as varinhas, Emmy desmaiou. O garoto por reflexo segurou-a antes de cair.  
- Puxa, eu não sabia que era tão poderoso. – comentou inocente, olhando para as próprias mãos.  
- Não seja idiota, Zabine. – pediu o grifinório, revirando os olhos e perguntando a Merlin se todos os sonserinos só tinham pose como Bernard e Daphné. - Coloque-a na cama. Elas estão muito fracas. – o outro obedeceu com certa relutância.  
Uma hora mais tarde, Zabine já tinha sido informado por James sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Emmy e Daphné ainda dormiam.  
- James!! – a loira chamou, esticando uma mão na direção dele. Os dois garotos estavam sentandos entre as camas delas. Ele se aproximou. – Minha irmã está bem?  
- Vê se a Emmy está bem, Zabine. – James mandou.  
- Morra Zabine. – Emmy murmurou sonhando, enquanto apertava seu travesseiro cruelmente e mantinha um sorriso feliz e satisfeito na face.  
- Infelizmente sim! – constatou, tendo a leve impressão que aquele travesseiro devia ser seu pescoço no sonho dela.  
- Obrigada James! – foi a vez de Daphné murmurar.  
- Como elas podem ser irmãs? – Zabine perguntou inconformado, olhando de uma para outra.  
James riu, mas também fazia essa pergunta pra si mesmo naquele exato momento.

No outro dia, depois do café da manhã, as garotas estavam sentadas perto do lago, curtindo o fraco Sol de final de outono.  
- Minha cabeça ainda está doendo. – Daphné reclamou pela milionésima vez, naqueles últimos minutos. – Você acha que esse nosso desmaio de ontem teve alguma coisa a ver com aquelas visões? Porque se for, podemos estar com algum feitiço, ou talvez, estávamos. Então, quando descobrimos _aquela verdade _o feitiço acabou. – maquinou logicamente. - O que você acha Emmy? – perguntou olhando para a folha ressecada que brincava.  
- Eu acho que você fala demais pra quem está com dor de cabeça. – resmungou, soltando um longo bocejo. – É impressão minha ou você está animada? – perguntou lacônica.  
- È, estou mesmo. Sabe eu nunca tive uma amiga de verdade, sempre fomos somente eu e Bernard. E agora eu tenho uma irmã. Uma irmã isso não é inacreditável? – sorriu, e a irmã teve a impressão que ela continha um daqueles gritinhos de felicidade, que ela própria tanto odiava.  
- È legal!- confirmou, retribuindo o sorriso, mas com uma mão massageando as têmporas doloridas. - Olha quem está vindo aí! – comentou apontando James e Bernard que pareciam discutir sobre algo extremamente importante.  
- Olá garotas!! – James sorriu, sentando-se ao lado de Daphné e de frente para Emmy.  
- Trouxemos isso pra vocês. – Bernard falou, entregando dois frascos contendo uma poção azul bem clara dentro. – Bebam!  
Daphné tomou imediatamente.  
- O que é isso? – Emmy perguntou desconfiada, batendo de leve na bebida suspeita.  
- Eu pretendia trazer veneno pra você, mas o Potter não deixou. – Bernard confessou, genuínamente desapontado. – Então tive que trazer Poção Revigorante para as duas. – contou, dando de ombros e se deitando largadamente na grama.  
- Como vocês pegaram? – Daphné perguntou interessada, olhando para o grifinório.  
- Sei lá, o Potter olhou num pergaminho (N/A: o James herdou o mapa do maroto) e falou que não tinha ninguém na enfermaria. Fomos lá e pegamos!! – Bernard contou despreocupado.  
Então, ainda muito desconfiada, Emmy virou o conteúdo de sua poção, se sentindo bem melhor nos minutos seguintes.  
- E aí Daphné e James, vamos jogar quadribol? – chamou animada, esticando as costas e estralando-as.  
- Não gosto muito de voar! – Daphné se apressou em dizer, desviando seu olhar para o lago.  
- Ahh vamos lá, Daphné!! – Bernard pedia sentando-se e olhando para a loira. – Não dá pra jogar Quadribol de três pessoas.  
- Hey.. Pára o mundo que eu quero descer. – Emmy pediu, parecendo exasperada. – Alguém te chamou Zabine? Pelo que eu me lembre eu só chamei MEUS amigos. – falou realçando as últimas palavras.  
- Porém, todavia, contudo, entretando... eu e o Potter decidimos dar um novo passo na nossa relação e, agora, nós somos amigos. – disse colocando o braço no pescoço de James, fechando-os numa chave de braço, e depois deu uns tapinhas nas costas dele. – E ele me chamou, não foi Potty? – James nem respondeu, ele tentava convencer Daphné a jogar com eles.  
- Eu não tenho vassoura. – a loira dizia pacientemente.  
- Não minta Malfoy... Eu sei que seu pai é dono da fábrica das Nimbus. Você deve no mínimo ter uma vassoura para iniciantes... - retrucava o moreno.  
- Eu não tenho.. – ela tentava convencê-lo.  
- Acredite nela, Potter. Narcisa Malfoy tem uma opinião não muito amigável a respeito de garotas que voam ou jogam quadribol. – Bernard interferiu em apoio a amiga.  
- E vocês ainda brigaram comigo quando o Kevin falou que ela comia crianças!! – James acusou divertido, apontando-lhes o dedo. Fazendo os sonserinos rirem.  
- Não importa você não ter vassoura. Eu tenho uma pra você. – Emmy comunicou.  
- Tem? – perguntaram em uníssono, olhando-as espantados.  
- Tenho sim. Então, vão buscar suas vassouras e me esperem no campo de quadribol. – ordenou, já levantando e correndo para dentro do castelo.  
Meia hora mais tarde, no campo de quadribol, todos já haviam chegado e esperavam a ruiva pacientemente, bem, digo, alguns não estavam _muito_ pacientes.  
- Cara, a Weasley morreu no meio do caminho, ou algo do tipo?! - perguntava o moreno, passando a mão nos cabelos em sinal de irritação.  
- Dá pra calar a boca Bernard? Você está falando coisas desse tipo a quase meia hora. Se você está preocupado com ela, vai atrás. – disse Daph pouco se importando em manter sua pose de fria, agora que ela era uma Weasley, ela ia se irritar quando quisesse.  
- Lá vem ela! – exclamou James, querendo evitar a discussão que inciaria ali. Na entrada do campo, uma cabeleira ruiva apareceu, carregando 1 vassoura e um embrulho nos ombros.  
- Ufa!! - suspirou, jogando a vassoura no colo de James e o embrulho no chão. - A professora ficou me alugando todo esse tempo. – explicou para a irmã, adivinhando o que ela queria saber. – Essa vai ser a vassoura que você vai usar. – falou apontando para a vassoura nas mãos do grifinório.  
- Mas essa é a SUA vassoura. – James comentou espantado.  
- Eu tenho outra. - contou rapidamente. - Ganhei quando vim pra cá, mas estava com a professora de transfiguração, ela não estava querendo liberar enquanto não fosse regularizada nesse país. Porque minha outra vassoura é importada. – resumiu, ajoelhando-se no chão e arrancando o papel do embrulho.  
- Essa vassoura é boa? – Daphné perguntou a James, olhando apreensiva para o veículo.  
- É a melhor, é igual a minha e a do Zabine, foi lançada esse ano. Se chama NimboFire. – ele respondeu paciente. – È a mais rápida do país.  
- Vamos jogar? – Bernard perguntou impaciente, sentindo-se estranhamente deslocado.  
- Claro. – Emmy sorriu, levantando-se e trazendo junto sua vassoura. – Essa é a meu bichinho de estimação, ela não é linda?! – comentou com orgulho.  
- Porque que a vassoura dela é toda preta? É muito mais estilosa... – a loira reclamou, olhando horrorisada para o marrom da sua madeira.  
- Porque a vassoura dela é especial.. Não está vendo no cabo? – James explicou, apontando o cabo da vassoura onde se podia ler: Vitincroy 5000 especial.  
- Onde você conseguiu essa vassoura, Weasley? – Bernard perguntou admirado, olhando fixamente para o objeto.  
- O namorado da minha mãe é dono da fábrica, e me deu de presente de aniversário adiantado. Acho que ele estava tentando comprar minha aceitação, mas isso aquele almofadinha nunca vai ter. – comentou com desprezo.  
- Sua, quero dizer, nossa mãe tem um namorado? – Daphné perguntou desapontado, ela podia ver seus futuros irmãos ruivos de olhos azuis se evaporando no ar. - Droga!  
- Você diz isso e ainda nem o conhece, só te digo uma coisa: é um idiota. – contou e com agilidade impressionante passou uma perna para o outro lado da vassoura. - Mas agora vamos JOGAR!! – gritou dando impulso, transformado-se num borrão no céu.  
Sorrindo animado, Bernard correu, pegou uma goles e a seguiu pelos ares. James ia fazer o mesmo, mas percebendo o olhar amedrontado da loira, aproximou-se e tocou o ombro dela.  
- Quer que eu te ajude? – perguntou solidário, com um sorriso gentil.  
- Já te disseram que você é bonzinho até demais? – ela perguntou divertida, sentindo-se repentinamente mais quente.  
- Quase todos os dias. – ele sorriu, ficando ainda mais charmoso. Daphné sentiu seu estômago revirar quando ele chegou mais perto dela. – É só dar um impulso assim. – segurou na cintura da garota e a fez flexionar os joelhos. Ela estremeceu com o toque, ele ficou todo vermelho, e agradeceu a Merlin por ela não estar o observando. – Entendeu? Agora tente!! Não tenha medo, eu te ajudo lá em cima. – ela sorriu agradecida e os dois subiram.  
- PRONTO PARA SER MASSACRADO, ZABINE? – gritou a ruiva, jogando a goles de uma mão para outra, enquanto o garoto tomava sua posição de goleiro.  
- NEM NOS SEUS SONHOS MAIS PROFUNDOS, SEREI MASSACRADO POR VOCÊ. – ele retrucou, em posição de defesa.  
Ela fez um ataque rápido, quase uma flecha, e ele não pegou por pouco.  
- Eu não sei se te já te contaram, Ursinho Pooh, mas você entrando num sonho ele vira pesadelo automaticamente. – ela retrucou, com um sorriso superior, pegando a goles de volta.  
- INSUPORTÁVEL!! – ele gritou irritado, segurando a goles que ela havia arremessado.  
- IDIOTA PREPOTENTE, vidro de laquê mutante ! – berrou em resposta, marcando espetacularmente no aro esquerdo.  
- LOUCA WEASLEY. – ele defendeu com o pé direito.

Um pouco longe dos aros, os outros dois conversavam animadamente voando emparelhados, quem visse de longe nem sonharia que eram uma Malfoy e um Potter se dando tão bem.  
- Isso aí, Malfoy!! – James exclamou animado, observando ela aumentar a velocidade da vassoura. – Você voa bem!!  
- Me chame de Daphné! - ela disse simpática. – Me chamando de Malfoy eu ainda acho que você vai me azarar toda vez que me encontrar num corredor.  
- Eu não te azarava. – ele protestou divertido. – Quem te azarava era a Emmy! E você também a azarava.  
- Era divertido!! – declarou com um pequeno sorriso.- Sabe de uma coisa James? – pareceu um pouco constrangida ao chamá-lo pelo nome e logo perguntou. - Posso te chamar de James né?  
- Pode! - perguntou, sentindo-se estúpido por ter quase corado com aquilo. - E qual é a verdade, Daphné?! – ela sorriu, adorava como soava a voz dele falando seu nome.  
- Eu prefiro as coisas desse jeito!  
- Eu também, estava começando a me cansar das brigas! - admtiu dando uma cambalhota no ar.  
- Acho que todos se cansam um dia né?! – ela perguntou sonhadora, perdendo-se nas curvas dele.  
- Eu conheço gente que não se cansa nunca... – comentou, de cabeça para baixo, apontando com a cabeça para o outro lado do campo, Emmy estava nos aros fazendo uma imitação de Bernard no jogo Sonserina X Grifinória, e ele, pelo jeito, estava fazendo um esforço sob-humano para não rir.  
- Esses dois não têm jeito!! - balançou a cabeça, divertida. E gritou de modo que os outros dois ouvissem. – Vamos jogar? Que tal garotos contra garotas?

E assim passaram uma tarde inteira. Todos que passavam não acreditavam no que viam, dois sonserinos e dois grifinórios juntos e aparentemente se divertindo, uns chegavam até balançar a cabeça pra ver se não era miragem.  
- Nós ganhamos!! Nós ganhamos!! – as garotas comemoravam, com uma dança animada, logo depois de darem o jogo por terminado.  
- Não vale, o Potter ficou com dó de marcar nos aros da Daph!! – Bernard reclamava, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.  
- Você está assim só porque eu marquei mais de 20 seguidas nos seus. – Emmy defendia com um sorriso de provocação.  
- Eu defendi muito mais do que você marcou. - retucou ofendido. - Então nós, os garotos, ganhamos!!  
- Com certeza!! – a ruiva disse irônica. – "Pô... Potter dá pra você marcar? Elas estão acabando com a gente!!" – disse numa imitação desesperada de Bernard.  
- Eu não disse isso assim!! – disse num tom de voz que lembrava uma criança mimada.  
- Disse sim!! – ela também parecia uma criança.  
Acompanhando toda essa cena de criança de primário com olhos divertidos, a sonserina se manifestou, puxando James delicadamente pela manga da camiseta.  
- Acho melhor nós irmos na frente, James. Daqui a pouco eles vão começar discutir quem tem a vassoura mais rápida. - sorrindo, o garoto a acompanhou.  
Os dois restantes se entreolharam, resolvendo seguir o mesmo caminho dos outros.  
- Nós não precisamos discutir sobre isso... - comentou a ruiva, despreocupada, enquanto entravam no castelo. - Nós dois sabemos que a MINHA vassoura é mais rápida. – gabou-se, sem modéstias.  
- Claro que não. A fábrica de vassouras do meu pai é bem melhor do que a desse seu padrasto francês. – retrucou irritado. - Não dou nem dois meses pra isso aí virar um pedaço de madeira inútil. - comentou com descaso.  
Um grupo de garotas quartanistas corvinais passou por eles lançando risinhos e olhares para Bernard, que estufou o peito e deu um sorriso de canto de lábios.  
- Idiota! – resmungou a grifinória, achando-o muito parecido com um pavão. E as garotas olharam feio pra ela, como se ela tivesse amaldiçoado todas as suas famílias. – O que vocês estão olhando?? – gritou irritada, e as garotas desviaram o olhar rapidamente. Ninguém em Hogwarts achava muito saudável arranjar briga com aquela garota.  
- Você é muito irritadinha!! – ele brincou.  
- Vá se ferrar Zabine!! – ela berrou, saindo pisando duro pelo corredor.  
Umas horas mais tarde, depois do jantar. Emmy e Daphné já estavam em seu quarto e conversavam sobre coisas fúteis de suas vidas.  
- Eu não sei como você odeia poções!! – Daphné parecia indignada.  
- Sou muito mais Feitiços. – Emmy deu de ombros. – E aquele morcegão é um chato. Ele vive tirando pontos meus.  
- Papai é muito bom em poções! E era o aluno preferido do Snape. – contou.  
- Mamãe é ótima em Feitiços!! Ela nunca nem ligou pra minhas notas baixas em Poções. Ela sempre pareceu achar muita graça! Devia ser porque o nosso pai é bom né?!  
- Deve ser! Ela era grifinória né?!  
- Era, os Weasleys sempre são grifinórios!! E os Malfoys sempre são sonserinos.  
- Quase sempre, eu também sou Weasley e você Malfoy. –a loira protestou.  
- Nós somos a exceção da regra!! - declatou, esticando-se no tapete.  
- Eu odeio ser à exceção da regra. - rebateu com raiva, batendo no braço da poltrona.  
- Pois eu adoro! – comentou com um sorriso irritante.  
Toc..Toc..Toc, alguém batia na porta. Elas se entreolharam, já era tarde para visitas.  
- Emmy abre a porta!! Sou eu, Alethia!! – pediu uma voz num sussuro, Emmy correu para fazê-lo.  
- Como você chegou aqui? – Daphné perguntou, sentindo-se sem saber como agir perto da recém descoberta prima.  
- Usei a capa do James. – disse se sentando numa das poltronas a frente da lareira. – Descobri algo que vai interessar a vocês. - declarou formalmente, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.  
- Algo? – perguntou Daphné, com atenção, sentando na outra poltrona e Emmy no tapete.  
Alethia sorriu para loira, percebendo que ela tentava soar simpática e se desculpar pelos anos de perturbação.  
- Vocês nunca se perguntaram por que desmaiaram e viram a vida de vocês passarem em suas mentes? Então... Eu descobri o porquê.  
- E?? – perguntaram em uníssono.  
- Trata-se de uma magia poderosa, uma magia que funciona como uma espécie de escudo, um feitiço poderoso chamado: Lacerdus. – as garotas pareciam completamente confusas. – Esse feitiço é acionado quando duas pessoas fazem um pacto  
- Minha mãe não faria um pacto como esse. – Emmy afirmou convicta.  
Alethia lhe dirigiu um sorriso cansado.  
- Foi isso que eu pensei, por isso estava na biblioteca soterrada de livros. Então eu descobri.  
- Descobriu? – Daphné perguntou intrigada, levantando levemente a sobrancelha.  
- Descobri que a justiça francesa usa esse feitiço para reafirmar acordos, e no caso de vocês acordo de guarda de filhos. Entenderam? Os pais de vocês foram pra justiça, brigaram pela guarda de vocês e acabaram entrando em um acordo de cada um ficar com uma. - contou, num raciocínio centrado e lógico.  
- Mas como esse feitiço acontece? O que lê faz em si? – perguntou a ruiva, mostrando o quanto era apaixonada por Feitiços.  
- Ele protege o segredo com toda a força existente. O James me disse que no sonho que vocês tiveram quando desmaiaram viram a vidas de vocês por outro ângulo, não é? – ela afirmou. – Então vocês viram o que realmente aconteceu, quando a Tia Pansy falava para você sobre seu pai querendo quebrar o feitiço, você não ouvia nada e aquele fato era automaticamente apagado da sua memória sabe? Então qualquer pista de você descobrir quem era seu pai de verdade com a ajuda de alguém sempre acabava em memória apagada. E eu acho que se sua mãe quisesse saber algo sobre a sua irmã, aconteceria o mesmo.  
- Então eles também desmaiaram quando nós duas descobrimos? – Emmy perguntou animada com o poder do feitiço.  
- Provavelmente sentiram só um mal estar já que eles já sabiam sobre o pacto.  
- Cara, que interessante. Esse feitiço é realmente muito interessante. - murmurou com agitação. - O que você achou Daph? Você está tão calada.. - estranhou, agora, sabendo que a irmã era um poço de animação sem fim.  
Sorrindo triste, a loira encarou a irmã.  
- È que eu estava pensando.. já que agora o feitiço não existe mais.. eu posso ver minha mãe certo? – Alethia assentiu levemente com a cabeça. – Então, eu queria saber como ela é, como ela fala, saber do que ela gosta. – confessou num murmúrio de tristeza mal contida.  
A ruiva fechou os olhos, enquanto pensava como seria conhecer seu pai. Como seria ter um pai só dela, não o Padrinho Harry, ela queria conhecer seu pai, um pai só dela e de sua irmã. Um estranho sentimento invadiu-lhe a boca do estomago, o incrível saudade batendo dentro dela. E como em um flash, uma estranha idéia invadiu-lhe a mente.  
- Você já visitou a França, barbie? - perguntou com o sorriso mais Draco Malfoy que Daphné já vira alguém fazer.

_**N/a: Beijos e Comentem bastante oks?**_

_N/a: A fic é baseada num filme chamado Operação Cupido, eu tinha colocado na sinopse mas o fanfiction comeu! Obrigada todas que comentaram. Beijos! Fiquem com a fic. _


	9. Identidades trocadas

**9º Capitulo. – Identidades trocadas.**

- Porque, mesmo, eu fui concordar com isso? – Daphné choramingava, olhando num espelho, conjurado por ela mesma, a cabelereira ruiva e ondulada saindo de sua cabeça.  
- Eu estou parecendo com a Barbie Malibu e não estou reclamando. – Emmy retrucava, olhando de relance e com aversão explícita a sua face bem maquilada e seu cabelos platinados, sedosos e bem cuidados.  
As duas irmãs tinham apenas feito uma simples transfiguração nos cabelos, o resto foi na base da maquiagem mesmo. Nem elas imaginavam o tanto que pareciam.  
Encontravam-se no trem em direção ao feriado de Natal, ocupavam uma cabine com James, Bernard e Alethia. Todos haviam se tornado amigos com a convivência.  
- Eu não acredito que vou ter que te aturar as férias inteiras. – resmungou o sonserino, cruzando os braços, inconformado.  
Bem, er, quase, todo mundo havia se entendido ali.  
- Acredite, vidro de laquê mutante, é recíproco. – respondeu com um sorriso cínico.  
Uma voz magicamente aumentada ecoou pelo trem avisando que eles estavam parando, pedindo que descarregassem as bagagens.  
Percebendo que em breve o plano entraria em prática, a sonserina virou-se para irmã, com um sorriso de súplica.  
- Se Narcisa estiver lá, não grite, não saia enfeitiçando todo mundo, não peça para jogar quadribol, não reclame constantemente. Trate todos com EDUCAÇÃO. – pediu com entonação forte na última palavra.  
- Eu sou educada! – Emmy reclamou ofendida. – Só com as pessoas que merecem, é claro. – completou com um olhar fulminante a Bernard que ajudava Alethia com o malão. - E quanto a você não faça nenhuma besteira e lembre-se que na França pode-se usar magia. - advertiu. - Boa sorte, ratinha!! – desejou, abraçando-a fraternalmente. – Vê se cuida dela, em todos os sentidos, pequeno grande herói. - murmurou para James, enquanto o abraçava, com um sorriso mal intencionado.  
- Pode deixar ruivinha!! – murmurou em resposta, corando levemente e olhando de esguelha para Daphné abraçando Bernard.  
- Seja um bom sonserino e não deixe-a por fogo na mansão, ok?! Cuide dela bem de perto. Vou sentir saudades! – murmurou no ouvido dele.  
- Certo, vou fazer a ruiva maluca entrar na linha.! – consentiu com um sorriso demôniaco. - Também vou sentir saudades.  
– Certo, acabaram as despedidas. Nos vemos em janeiro. Feliz Natal e Ano Novo pra vocês. – desejou a nova loira, colocando a bolsa de Daphné e indo em direção a Bernard. - Vamos embora, trasgo campônes playboy. - chamou, já arrastando-o pelo corredor.  
- Olha o tanto que eu sou seu amigo, vou até agüentar esse Dragão fêmea Rabo-Córneo Húngaro por você. – reclamou o moreno para Daphné, sentindo que aquele seria seu mais longo feriado de Natal.

Emmy e Bernard desceram do trem e logo de cara encontraram Blaise Zabine. A cópia 18 anos mais velha do filho, percebeu a ex-ruiva. Ao lado dele, Draco Malfoy acenou levemente com a cabeça, indicando para se aproximarem.  
A garota sorriu com nervosismo, caminhando até seu pai que era exatamente como ela vira nas fotos. Os mesmos cabelos de Daphné. Rosto fino, traços aristocráticos, presença ameaçadora. E, lá estavam eles, os instigantes olhos cinzentos, como os dela.  
- Papai! – exclamou enquanto se adiantava para abracá-lo, as lágrimas chegando aos olhos discretamente.  
- Olá minha sonserinazinha. – Draco a cumprimentou, abraçando-a fortemente. – Saudades? - perguntou com um belo sorriso, sendo respondido a altura.  
- Sonserinazinha? - ecoou a voz do Zabine-Pai, logo depois de cumprimentar seu filho com um toque de mãos mirabolante. - Draco olhe para Daph, ela já é quase uma mulher.  
- Pra mim eles sempre vai ser criança. – resmungou o loiro. Fazendo o amigo rir descontroladamente.  
- Você parece um velho rabugento. – disse entre risadas, no que foi acompanhado pelos dois adolescentes.  
- Inconveniente! – Draco resmungou, baixinho, seguido de um tapa forte na parte de trás da cabeça do amigo.  
- Vocês viram, crianças, eu estou sofrendo repressão do sistema. - bradou indignado, apontando para o loiro que revirou os olhos.  
- Desde quando você sabe o que é o Sistema? - zombou, enquanto atravessava a parede da plataforma 9 ¾.  
Emmy sorriu da conversa deles, notando de primeira que eram grandes amigos. Agora, ela sabia da onde vinha à amizade entre sua irmã e o insuportável Bernard Zabine.  
- Do que nós vamos pra casa? – Bernard perguntou animado, estralando as costas e atraindo a atenção, pouco disfarçada, de algumas trouxas do lugar.  
- Essa é a melhor parte filho. – Blaise anunciou com solenidade, passando o braço pelo ombro do filho, ainda uns bons 15 cm menor que ele. – Você terá o prazer de conhecer meu mais novo carro.  
- Carro de trouxa? – a garota deixou escapar, surpresa.  
Não era suposto seu pai e Blaise desprezarem os trouxas e todas as coisas relacionadas a eles?  
- Bem, ele veio de uma fábrica trouxa, mas foi equipado completamente por mim com magia especial. - contou animado, seguindo até o porshe preto inocentemente parado do outro lado da rua. - Eis que apresento a você, bela dama, Um carro com o selo mágico Zabine de aprovação. – sorriu, em galanteio exagerado.  
- Blaise minha filha não é uma das suas mulheres. Então guarde esse sorrisinho de galã barato, antes que eu faça-o sumir com minhas próprias mãos, ok?!. – Draco interferiu, não que achasse o amigo capaz de coisas assim, mas ele devia impor respeito para com sua princesa.  
Sorrindo com malícia, o moreno deu de ombros.  
- Eu sei disso, Draco. Mas, eu estava aqui pensando, talvez, quem sabe, ela pudesse ser minha nora, não?! - sugeriu, cutucando o filho com o cotovelo.  
- Pai corta essa. - pediu o garoto, revirando os olhos em tédio. - Daphné é minha amiga. Somos só amigos, não é Daph?!– perguntou para testar o grau de atuação da Weasley.  
- Obviamente, Zabine. - concordou automaticamente, só perceendo a burrada quando viu duas cabeças virando pra ela de olhos arregalados.  
- ZABINE? – perguntaram os mais velhos, surpresos.  
Escorando-se no carro, Bernard dirigiu-lhe um sorriso de lado.  
- Desde quando eu sou Zabine, Daph querida? – perguntou com cinismo, fazendo-a ter ganas de arrancar a cabeça dele e chutá-la até a China.  
- Desde que você deixou a Lisy chorando uma noite inteira na minha cabeça, Zabine. - mentiu rapidamente, retribuindo o sorriso. - E não me chame de "Daph querida" já que não estou boa com você. – cortou, seca, depois encarando o carro parado na frente deles. - E o que NÓS estamos esperando? ? – perguntou em voz muito alta, cheia de irritação. Roubando a chave do carro da mão de Blaise, destravando o alarme e abrindo a porta.- Vão ficar aí olhando ou vão entrar de uma vez? - perguntou, cruzando os braços na frente do peito.  
- E o Fogo-Weasley ataca novamente. – Blaise murmurou pra si mesmo, antes de ligar o automovél.

Do outro lado da estação Luna, Harry e Rony esperavam os nossos outros viajantes. Rony, escorado na parede, exibia músculos bem definidos distribuídos pelo seu corpo alto, vestido com o uniforme de auror. Só de olhá-lo ali, parado, já notava-se que não era tão atrapalhado quanto nos tempos de colégio, mas ainda sim era um homem engraçado.  
Luna, parada em frente a ele, tinha os longos cabelos cachedos num tom loiro mais escuro do que o antigo. Os olhos azuis saltados haviam sido controlados devidamente pela maquiagem, e, agora, eram apenas grandes orbes azuis cativantes. Um enorme sorriso sonhador dava sinais da antiga Di-Lua que um dia havia sido.  
Harry, escorado ao lado do ruivo, havia amadurecido consideravelmente e, apesar da pouca idade e da vitalidade, mostrava a qualquer um que passasse o grande pai de família que ele era. Nos olhos verdes intensos podia-se notar com clareza que aquele homem era um líder, e, o mais importante, um líder adorado pelos seus subordinados.  
Depois dos abraços e beijos costumeiros. Eles permaneceram durante algum tempo na plataforma conversando.  
- Pai onde está a Padora? – James estranhou, olhando para os lados, a procura da irmã mais nova.  
- Ela vai pra casa de uma amiga. Eu não queria deixar, mas você conhece a sua mãe, ninguém consegue contrariá-la- contou com um com um suspiro resignado.  
_È, ele conhecia._ - pensou consigo mesmo, conhecia a história de um Potter bobo e apaixonado que não consegue dizer não para sua adorável esposa sonserina. - _O mundo estava perdido mesmo. _- disse pra si mesmo até seus olhos caírem sobre o belo rosto de Daphné Malfoy e corar pateticamente.  
- Pai, eu posso ir para a casa da Emmy? Posso pai? Diz que sim vai... – Alethia perguntou animada, fazendo-o ruivo estranhar, não era muito comum ver a pequena Hermione Granger tão animada.  
- Pode..e-er...se sua mãe deixar, é claro. – Rony gaguejou com incerteza, ele não sabia dizer não aos filhos.  
- E eu pai? Posso? – foi a vez de James perguntar, desviando seu olhar da ruiva falsa.  
- Não vai. Basta a sua irmã querer ficar longe de casa. – Harry respondeu com determinação.  
- Mas minha mãe deixou. - argumentou o rapaz, sabendo que o pai jamais contradizeria uma permissão de Pansy. - Disse que adorou eu ter ficado amigo da Emmy.  
- Eles não vão incomodar Emmy? – Rony perguntou, passando a mão no cabelo da filha.  
- De forma alguma, tio. A Mansão é grande o bastante pra nós três. – Daphné sorriu, simpática. – Minha mãe vai adorar. Vocês vão deixar não? – fez cara de suplica, sendo acompanhada por Alethia e James.  
- Ok! Vocês venceram trio maravilha. – Harry disse divertido.  
- Trio Maravilha? – Kevin, até então esquecido e escorado num canto mais solitário, se intrometeu na história.  
- Um garoto sonserino nos chamava assim, junto com a sua mãe. – Harry explicou rapidamente. – Mas agora me diga, Luna, como vocês vão pra França? - perguntou interessado.  
- Chave de portal, poderoso chefão. - contou com um sorriso ladino, fazendo o moreno rir. - Por falar nisso, ela está programada pra daqui a 7 minutos. – comentou de olho no relógio. –Vamos logo galera, se despeçam, temos que ir.  
- Eu vou pai? – Alethia perguntou com súplica.  
- Vai, você vai. – concedeu com um sorriso. – Mas diga pra sua mãe que foi bem difícil me convencer viu?! – pediu, fazendo a garota sorrir e acenar enfaticamente com a cabeça.  
- Você é o melhor pai do mundo! – exlamou enquanto o abraçava e beijava sua bochecha, na ponta dos pés.  
- Tchau pai. Manda um beijo pra mamãe. – James desejou, abraçando o pai.  
- Tchau galera. Quem sabe no meio do feriado eu apareço lá. – Kevin se despediu com um aceno, caminhando com o pai pra fora da estação.  
- Adeus, minha pequena francesa. - disse Harry abraçando a ex-loira e correndo logo em seguida para acompanhar o amigo e o afilhado.  
- Venham! Relem aqui!! – chamou Luna, puxando uns óculos quebrado de dentro do sobretudo.  
--

_**Londres:**_

N/A: _Itálico são os pensamentos das pessoas_.

A mansão Malfoy em Whitshire podia ser considerada um verdadeiro palácio por muitos. Seu terreno ao todo acomodava um campo de Quadribol, um bosque, um jardim de rosas(cultivado especialmente por Narcisa) e um solar de verão na Ala Sul. A construção possuía 4 andares ao todo. A Ala Norte era quase impessoal, e usada mais para festas, lá estavam uma sala de Jantar de festas, um grande salão e um enorme átrio, ligado ao resto dos andares da casa por uma enorme escadaria. Na ala Oeste ficavam os quartos de visita, salas com televisões bruxas, salas de leitura, entre outros.  
Na ala Leste ficava localizado a área familiar da mansão com os quartos de Narcisa, Draco e Daphné. Já a ala Sul resumia-se a cozinha, a sala de jantar familiar e o alojamentos subterrâneo dos elfos.  
- Lar doce lar. – exclamou Draco, após entrarem no átrio. – Akim! – chamou, para o nada.  
E um elfo doméstico surgiu num estalo, ao seu lado.  
- Sim, Senhor Malfoy. –prontificou-se numa reverência exagerada.  
- Leve as malas de Daphné para o quarto. - ordenou acenando com descaso para os diversos malões da garota.  
- Akim leva senhor. – Com um último olhar simpático a Emmy, ele sumiu com as bagagens.  
Discretamente, a garota sorriu, notando que o nome do elfo era o igual ao nome da elfa de sua mãe, de trás para frente.  
- Isso não é só uma coincidência. – murmurou pensativa, com um olhar fixado no chão.  
- O que foi? – estranhou o pai, arqueando a sobrancelha, já subindo o terceiro degrau da escada.  
- Nada não papai. – mentiu rapidamente, olhando-o de relance e também indo subir as escas. - Acho que vou para o meu quarto, estou ligeiramente enfadada da viagem. - aumentou tentanto controlar uma careta de desprezo pelo vocabulário que usava.  
- Quero que venha até o meu escritório. - pediu com formalidade, parando no primeiro andar, e virando à direita. - Tenho uma novidade. - acrescentou com mais animação, ousando até dirigir-lhe um sorriso.  
A garota acenou positivamente com a cabeça e passou a segui-lo, lado a lado. Encarava os pés deles, tentando ao máximo fingir que aquele ambiente soturno sempre lhe fora familiar. Uma vez lhe ensinaram que a melhor maneira de fingir naturalidade num local desconhecido era colocar sua melhor face de tédio, e encarar um ponto específico qualquer, fingindo-se pensativa.  
O escritório era enorme, tinha uma grande mesa de mogno bem em frente a janela, atrás da mesa havia uma poltrona preta, uma lareira crepitava num canto perto de um tapete sob quatro poltronas, negras também. As paredes eram enfeitadas por quadros de antigos Malfoy´s, e uma estante com alguns livros estava embutida na parede.  
Sente-se. – ele ordenou, ela obedeceu.  
- Algum problema papai? – perguntou com a voz macia, quase meiga. _"Será que ele descobriu? Não, não descobriu. Eu estou igualzinha rata albina da Daph. Talvez ele tenha desconfiado do ataque no carro? Culpa do Zabine, aquela ameba com laquê." _- os pensamentos fluiam numa rapidez impressionante, enquanto seus olhos focavam seu pai.  
- Não, nenhum problema. – sorriu se sentando numa poltrona em frente a dela. – Tenho uma notícia, e acho que você não vai gostar. - começou cauteloso. - Sua avó não virá passar o natal conosco. – Despejou quase fazendo parecer ser uma tragédia.  
Internamente a ex-ruiva dançou de alegria, sabia que teria sido mais díficil enganar a senhora de idade.  
- Sério?! - lamentou falsamente. - É uma lástima.  
– Mas não precisa ficar triste, você não ficará sozinha nesse feriado. - apressou-se em contar não querendo deixar a filha infeliz.  
- O Sr. vai ficar em casa? – perguntou animada com a possibilidade.  
- Não posso, Daphné. Você sabe que se eu deixar a empresa na mão de Blaise iremos falir.  
Sentindo-se infeliz por perder a oportunidade de conhecer melhor o pai, Emmy tentou sorrir com a brincadeira dele.  
– Quando essa companhia irá chegar? – perguntou com falsa animação.  
- Ela já está aqui. Mais tarde eu as apresentarei. – respondeu com um sorriso monstrando que tinha caído no sorriso falso dela.  
- DRRRAKII!! – ouviram um berro vindo do corredor.  
E a porta foi aberta num estrondo alto e uma mulher surgiu por ela.  
Ela tinha o cabelo loiro, num amarelo ouro bem falso, os olhos eram pequenos e escuros, enfeitados por duas sobrancelhas loiras muito finas. E numa visualização rápida podia se notar um corpo cheio de curvas MUITO delineadas pelo vestido rosa, curto. Se você não entendeu o estilo dela, pode-se resumí-lo em uma palavra: perua.  
- Ohh Draki, aquele elfo imprestável me disse que você estaria aqui. E vejo que a herdeira Malfoy também está. – contou numa voz fingidamente meiga enfeitada com um sorriso forçado. – Como ela é linda Draky, se parece com você.  
Nada discretamente Emmy revirou os olhos.  
- Quem é você? – perguntou deixando de lado toda a etiqueta.  
Em resposta a loira diminuiu o sorriso forçado e se virou para Draco.  
- Você ainda não contou, Draky? – perguntou.  
- Eu estava TENTANDO fazer isso, mas você quase destruiu a minha porta antes que eu pudesse. – respondeu sem emoção, olhando as horas no seu rolex.  
- Compreendo, então eu mesma conto. – concedeu, voltando a exibir um sorriso falso e caminhando pra mais perto do loiro. – Querida, eu sou a namorada do seu pai. – contou sentando no colo dele Draco e lhe dispensando um selinho e depois, voltando-se para Emmy. – Me chamo Magen Schmerz.  
Assim que o nome da mulher chegou aos ouvidos da adolescente, ela soltou uma risadinha de ínicio bem fraca até evoluir gradativamente para uma gargalhada estrondosa, com a garota se contorcendo no sofá.  
- Algum problema? – Magen perguntou fechando a cara.  
- Bonito nome. – respondeu enxugando as lágrimas, mas ainda sorrindo.  
Disperso na conversa, Draco interferiu.  
- É alemão, mas infelizmente esse é um dos poucos idiomas que não sei falar. - comentou com pouco caso, levantando-se e retirando a mulher do seu colo. - Magen é filha da extinta família Schmerz, uma das mais nobres famílias alemãs. È fluente em alemão, francês, inglês e um dialeto japonês. E também é filha única. Vocês duas tem muito em comum. Mas agora tenho que ir.  
- Já? -perguntou Emmy desapontada.  
- Tenho que trabalhar, Daph. - explicou-se com um sorriso, abaixando-se e beijando a testa dela. - Mais tarde conversamos mais. - com um aceno de cabeça ele desaparatou nem lembrando de se despedir da namorada.  
Assim que o estalo de aparatação fez-se ouvir, Emmy olhou curiosa para a estranha namorada do seu pai.  
- Algum problema? – a mulher perguntou ríspida, nada feliz por ter sido ignorada pelo loiro.  
- Eu estava pensando no seu nome. - comentou como quem não quer nada, estralando os pulsos numa espécie de tique. - Uma feliz coincidência meu pai não saber falar alemão não?! Porque não é todo dia que se namora uma mulher chamada Dor de estomago. – continuou, dirigindo-lhe um sorriso irônico. – Você sabe falar um dialeto japonês, mas uma coisa estranha é que não existem dialetos japoneses e, sim, chineses.  
Arregalando discretamente os olhos em surpresa, a loira fechou mais ainda as feições.  
- Ora..ora.. sua insolentizinha. – falou ameaçadora. – Se você está pensando que me intimida...  
Dando de ombros e levantando-se do sofá, sorriu com falsidade.  
- Longe de mim madrasta querida. Mas agora você me deixou com mais uma dúvida, outra feliz coincidência essa sua família estar extinta e não podermos conhecer nenhum dos seus parentes nobres, não é?! - insinuou arqueando as sobrancelhas falsamente confusa.  
- Garotinha, você não sabe com qu-  
- Como sua vida é cheia de felizes coincidências não?! – interrompeu sem modos, enquanto caminhava até a porta. – Mas talvez um dia as felizes coincidências acabem ou quem sabe alguém acabe com elas. – falou sombriamente por cima do ombro, e saiu da sala.

No escritório da GroMandZ, Draco e Blaise conversavam na sala da presidência. Ou melhor, o moreno conversava sozinho.  
- ...Draco, ela era perfeita. Perfeita não, ela era mil vezes perfeita. – contava num tom sonhador lá do grande sofá negro onde estava deitado. – Eu poderia ficar mil vezes com ela e nunca iria me cansar. – completou olhando sonhador para o teto.  
- Isso é simples, Zabine. Chame-a pra sair de novo. – Draco opinou. Sentado na poltrona de presidente, lendo o jornal.  
- ESSE É O PROBLEMA. – Blaise berrou se levantando abruptamente do sofá. – EU NÃO POSSO CHAMÁ-LA PRA SAIR DE NOVO. - completou com frustração socando a parede.  
- Se você não quer, não chame. È simples. - falou o loiro, com pouco caso, começando a ler a coluna esportiva.  
- Dá pra parar de ler esse maldito jornal e prestar atenção em mim? – gritou irritado, avançando no jornal e jogando-o num canto da sala. – Eu tenho um problema.  
- Me diga então, qual é o problema? – Draco fez-se solidário. – Conte-me desde o começo. - pediu entrelaçando os dedos sobre a mesa, e ajeitando-se na melhor pose de psicólogo.  
- Eu estava lá na boate...  
_FlashBack: _  
Blaise Zabine caminhava pela boate Hankness, o recém inaugurado novo point londrino. Andou cheio de pose até o balcão.  
- Me vê um firewhisk dose dupla. – pediu ao barman, passando a mão de leve em seus cabelos negros enquanto olhava para o espelho posto num ângulo estratégico sobre o bar.  
- Um cara gostoso desse jeito desacompanhado? – ouviu uma voz sussurrando no seu ouvido, e declarou-se um homem de sorte. Era tão fácil pegar mulheres sendo lindo desse jeito.  
- Não por muito tempo...- retrucou no seu melhor tom de voz, mas logo depois viu seu sorriso morrendo rapidamente assim que observou quem o cantara tão diretamente.  
Seus olhos sempre atentos esquadrinharam o ser em poucos milésimos de de segundo. Começaram pelos cabelos castanhos que batiam na cintura, e seguiram para os olhos pequenos e claros que não cobinavam com a pele morena e com a boca enorme sorrindo, não de um jeito sexy e sim de uma maneira lacivamente nojenta. As orbes azuis de Blaise quase dilataram quando notaram o pescoço grosso, seguido de braços fortes e musculosos que eram no mínimo três vezes maiores do que os de Blaise. E pra completar o conjunto uma blusa prata bem apertada mostrava a barriga musculosa, e a saia bem curta exia pernas de alguém que podria derrubá-lo com um simples pontapé.  
Meio milionésimo de segundo depois da rápida visualização o cérebro do moreno concluiu: era, definitivamente, um travesti. E o pior era um travesti forte.  
- Algum problema gato? – ele perguntou sorrindo, se aproximando.  
Nessa hora estomago, completamente heterossexual, de Blaise embrulhou. E ele só pensava em uma coisa.  
_-" Estou ferrado, ferrou tudo. Como que eu dou fora num homem que deve ser 3 vezes maior do que eu? Não vai sobrar nem picadinho de Blaise pra contar história. _  
Ele ia se desesperando conforme o cara ia chegando mais e mais perto. Chegando a um ponto que Blaise podia ver até o pomo-de-adão dele.  
_-"Merlin, eu sei que eu fui um cara mal a minha vida inteira. Eu sei que eu dilacerei corações. Mas eu te peço um milagre. Tenha dó dessa pobre alma sonserina". _- orava quase juntando as mãos em sinal de fé.  
- Amorrr! Você está aí!! – Blaise escutou, sendo logo em seguida agarrado por mãos finas e dedos longos e delicados.  
- Amor? – o travesti perguntou desconfiado, olhando por cima do ombro de Blaise, parecendo conhecer a pessoa iluminada que o salvara..  
- Sinto muito Sue, mas esse gostoso aqui já tem dona. – a pessoa explicou.  
_"- Que seja uma mulher! Que seja uma mulher." _– Blaise suplicava, quase estourando o copo de firewhisk em sua mão.  
- Tudo bem amiga! Eu arrumo outro, e meus parabéns: ele é um gato. – dizendo isso o travesti virou-se, fazendo o cabelo castanho bater na cara do Zabine, e entrou no meio da pista de dança.  
Assim que o corpo alto sumiu no meio da multidão, as mãos saíram do pescoço do moreno. Reunindo toda a sua pouca coragem sonserina ele se virou para ver a alma caridosa que havia lhe salvado.  
Essa cena, na cabeça de Blaise, ocorreu em câmera lenta. Virando lentamente a cabeça, ele a encontrou: a mulher mais bonita que já vira. Um pouco mais lentamente ele observou os longos cabelos loiros e cacheados amavéis olhos azuis que pareciam sorrir para ele. Sem dúvida a imagem dela era um remédio para seus olhos recém-feridos.  
- Toma mais cuidado da próxima vez, garanhão. – ela disse brincalhona, tomando o copo de Blaise nas mãos e bebendo todo o conteúdo. – Até mais! Foi engraçado te salvar! – comentou levemente sonhadora e partindo sem dizer mais nada.  
O homem que estava estático até àquela hora, correu atrás dela.  
- Você não vai me dizer seu nome, estranha? – perguntou numa distancia perigosa.  
- Pra que nome? Os nomes são coisas tão relevantes. Nem tudo na vida tem nome, Blaise Zabine. – respondeu com um sorriso enigmático.  
Aumentando seu sorriso e chegando mais perto, o moreno decidiu-se que suas mãos pararariam de coçar com ansiedade assim que tocassem a pele dos ombros dela, expostas pelo tipo de blusa que usava.  
- Estou em desvantagem. Você salvou a minha masculinidade e sabe o meu nome. E eu não sei nada de você, alem de que você adora beber firewhisk dos outros. – respondeu galante, chegando ainda mais perto.  
- Saiba que eu adoro dançar. – respondeu já começando a dançar animadamente.  
- Se você quer dançar, vamos dançar. – concedeu num sorriso também começando a dançar, daquele jeito que poucos homens conseguem.  
Depois de horas dançando e conversando. Eles decidiram sair de dentro da boate e ficar na rua.  
- Eu ainda não sei seu nome. – ele insistiu como uma criança emburrada.  
Fingindo não ouvir, ela se virou pra ele com um sorriso sonhador.  
- Beije-me Blaise Zabine. – ordenou num sussurro, sendo obedecida rapidamente.  
Suas mãos, quase com vida própria, pararam de coçar assim que acariciaram lentamente o pescoço, a cintura e os ombros dela. E ele quase explodia de tão deliciado que estava com os beijos doces e com sabor de baunilha dela. Ó, por Salazar, aquilo ali era quase as terra prometida, o paraíso.  
- Vamos para outro lugar? – perguntou malicioso, enquanto beijava o pescoço, os ombros e toda a pele exposta que ele conseguia alcançar.  
- Qual hotel? – ela perguntou arfando, sentindo-o arrepiar assim que acariciava a nuca e o pescoço dele.  
- Não gosto de hotéis, vamos pra minha casa. – explicou com a voz entrecortada pelos beijos que lhe dispensava.  
- Não quero ir pra sua casa, vem comigo. – pediu, semelhando-se a uma criança arteira, puxando-o pelo braço e aparatando direto numa praia deserta. – Eu quero aqui. - pediu sonhadora, retirando as sandálias rapidamente e sorrindo assim que sentiu a frieza da areia branca.  
- Você é louca! – ele disse num sorriso, correndo atrás dela que agora ameaçava entrar no mar de roupa e tudo.  
- Você já me disse isso antes. – foi a única coisa que ela disse antes de voltar a beijá-lo avassaladoramente.  
_Fim do Flashback_

-... E então eu acordei hoje, e ela tinha ido embora. – Blaise terminou o relato, soltando outro suspiro frustrado.  
- Ela não deixou nada? – perguntou incrédulo, o outro confirmou. – Não deu nenhuma pista?  
- A única coisa que eu sei, é que ela me conhece e que eu já conversei com ela antes. Porque eu já a chamei de louca. - contou bagunçando os cabelos com desânimo. - Mas se eu a conhecesse eu me lembraria, com certeza eu me lembraria dela, Draco.  
- Hogwarts talvez. Saímos com todas as garotas de lá. – Draco arriscou tentando ajudá-lo.  
- Eu me lembraria dela.. eu me lembraria...não tem como esquecer uma mulher daquele jeito..  
**- Sr. Malfoy tem uma pessoa chegando aí. **. – a secretária avisou pelo comunicador.  
Trocando olhares curiosos, perguntaram em uníssono:  
- Quem é?  
A resposta não chegou por meio da secretária, já que a porta foi aberta sem cerimônias e a figura pequena de "Daphné Malfoy" surgiu por ela.  
- Paiiiii! - choramingou numa pose indigna de um Malfoy. - Diga-me que nós vamos sair pra almoçar? - pediu cruzando os dedos, implorando. - Está tão chato lá em casa... se eu não sair de e bem capaz de eu matar pelo menos uns 3 elfos. Estou tão entediada. – lamentou-se dramáticamente, causando risos nos dois homens.  
- Olá Daph! – Blaise cumprimentou.  
- Olá padrinho! – ela respondeu dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha. – Nós vamos né pai? - perguntou virando-se para o pai.  
- Nós vamos, né Draky? - pediu Blaise, juntando-se a Emmy na pose de imploradora.  
- Tá, tudo bem! - concedeu, levantando as mãos, em sinal de rendição. - Vou chamar a Magen! – a garota soltou um muxoxo decepcionado e o outro homem revirou os olhos.  
- Você se importa de ir até minha sala chamar o Bernard pela lareira? - o "padrinho" perguntou para ela. - Acredito que ele esteja dormindo.  
- Humpf! Claro que não! – sorriu amarelo.  
Uma hora depois, estavam todos no Beco Diagonal, numa pizzaria nova que, segundo Blaise, era maravilhosa.  
- Que lugarzinho mais estilo anos 70. – Magen reclamou, cruzando os braços. – E essa pizza estava borbulhando calorias.  
- È muito bom saber que pedimos a sua opinião. – Emmy retrucou com irônia.  
- Cala a boca, Magen. – Draco sussurrou para a namorada, voltando-se para continuar conversando com o amigo.  
- O que você achou dela, Zabine? – Emmy sussurrou á Bernard, sentado ao seu lado.  
- Bem gostosa. - nessa hora a ex-ruiva revirou os olhos. - Mas achei estranho esse nome dela, disseram que é alemão. - contou observando as pessoas passearem pelo beco através do vidro da pizzaria.  
- E é alemão. Eu sei falar alemão fluentemente e o nome dela significa dor de estomago. - falou numa careta de depreciação.  
Bernard riu, olhando a garota com o canto dos olhos.  
- Verdade? Mas que pessoa em sã consciência colocaria o nome da filha de Dor de estomago? - estranhou observando agora uma mulher loira que acabara de aparatar ali perto.  
- Isso que eu achei estranho, e ela inventou um monte de mentiras pro meu pai. Duvido muito que essa família puro-sangue, que ela diz que fazer parte, exista.  
- Isso é estranho, vamos falar com a Daph assim que chegarmos à sua casa.  
- Não me dê ordens, Zabine. - rosnou com raiva, preparando-se para uma briga aos sussurros.  
- Dá um tempo pra minha cabeça, sua louca. – resmungou entediado, mas logo disse em alto e bom som e todos da mesa ouviram. - Por Salazar, que mulher é aquela. ! - exclamou admirado.  
- Quem? – Blaise perguntou animado.  
- A loira do outro lado da rua. – apontou todos se viraram para o vidro da pizzaria.  
- ELA? Draco é ela!! – Blaise gritou animado, apontando pra rua.  
- Mas que mulher brega! Ela não sabe que usar botas por cima da calça não é feminino? E esse cabelo ondulado. Que horror! – Magen fez uma careta que ela devia deduzir ser de nojo, mas todos acharam que era sua cara habitual.  
- É mesmo uma pena que ela não tenha o seu bom gosto... – Emmy disse sarcástica. A cada minuto, ela gostava menos daquela loira falsa.  
- DRACO È ELA!! – Blaise ainda gritava animado, começando a atrair olhares da pizzaria inteira.  
- Luna.. – Emmy disse depois de olhar para a mulher loira mais atentamente.  
- O que você disse Daph? – Draco perguntou estranhando o comportamento dela.  
- Ela disse alguma coisa sobre Lua.. – Mange interferiu em tomde X-9.  
- Se eu não me engano a pergunta foi feita pra mim... – rosnou Emmy sem modos. – Aquela mulher se chama Luna, Luna Lovegood pra ser mais especifica. - contou ao pai sem emoção.  
- QuÊ?? Ela é a Loony? - espantou-se Blaise, desmontando em sua poltrona. - Ohh não! Por isso que ela falou que eu já tinha a chamado de louca uma vez. - falou para si mesmo. - Draco... se tá entendendo ela é a Louca Lovegood! - choramingou com frustração.  
- Estou Blaise, por incrível que pareça, eu ainda não fiquei surdo com esses seus gritos desesperados.  
- Você já "pegou" aquela mulher, pai? Uhh!! Esse é meu paizão. – Bernard deu tapinhas amigáveis nas costas curvadas de ddesânimo de seu pai  
- Vai lá padrinho! Fala com ela! – Emmy encorajou tentando empurrá-lo pra fora da mesa.  
- Ela me odeia, Daph. Eu fiz a vida dela um inferno na escola. Vivia a chamando de Loony eu a atazanei todos os 6 anos que convivi com ela naquele castelo. Uma amiga grifinória dela vivia me azarando por causa disso. – Blaise se lamentou, observando sonhadoramente Luna comprar um Pasquim na banca de jornal.  
Emmy fazia uma ligeira idéia de quem era a "amiga grifinória" de Luna. E pela cara de desaprovação que seu pai olhou Blaise, ele também fazia.  
- Vem Zabine. Vamos levar seu pai pra passear, ali na sorveteria. – Emmy levou, sendo ajudada por Bernard, Blaise até sua madrinha. Ela adoraria se eles virassem um casal.

--

_**Paris.**_

A chave de Portal levou Daphné, James, Alethia e Luna direto para o escritório de Gina, na cobertura de sua empresa. Essa primeira boquiabriu-se quando reparou na decoração pós-moderna-luxousa quase predominante em vermelho e branco. Era perfeita, em sua concepção muito bem privilegiada sobre esses assuntos, enquanto observava o resto local Daphné avistou _ela _.  
Sentiu seus olhos dilatarem com a visão daquela maravilhosa, vermelha, enorme, almofadada e giratória poltrona, localizada atrás da mesa central. Em algum lugar de sua mente, lembrou-se de ter tentado convencer seu pai a comprar uma daquelas, mas Draco torceu aquele nariz aristocrático para o objeto.  
Pensando em satisfazer a vontade de seus pés, que já formigavam para correr até aquele pedaço de paraíso, uma voz rompeu-lhe a corrente de pensamentos.  
- EMMY!! – gritou, ainda na porta, a mulher ruiva, pondo-se a correr até a garota e envovê-la em seus braços.  
Em estado de choque, Daphné aceitou o longo abraço "quebra-ossos" de sua progenitora, sem se mover ou falar.  
Sorrindo, Gina a soltou. E só assim Daphné pode observá-la atentamente.  
Desde os cabelos ruivos cortados em camadas perfeitas, passando pelo rosto de boneca de porcelana, pelos os olhos olhos esverdeados e grande, tais como os dela, pelo sorriso vagamente familiar, até a ponta fina do escarpin branco que usava.  
- Mãe! – murmurou sentindo seu peito inflar de felicidade, ao se ouvir dizendo aquela maravilhosa palavra.  
Com um sorriso enorme, a mulher acariciou seus cabelos.  
- Sentiu saudades? Mamãe morreu de saudades! O que você achou de Hogwarts? Você me mandou poucas cartas, Emmy! – tagarelava sem parar, de um jeito muito parecido ao da gêmea loira quando animada ou nervosa.  
Como um flash, a voz de Emmy perfurou seus pensamentos.  
_Você fala como ela _, a ex-loira sorriu, deixando lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto, sem perceber.  
- Você está chorando, bebê? - estranhou a mulher, enrugando a testa. - Você sempre me disse que a única melodramática por aqui era eu. – comentou com humor, secando lhe carinhosamente o rosto.  
- Não é nada, mamãe. Eu 'tô legal. – murmurou num sorriso, fechando os olhos, podendo sentir todos os olhares sobre ela. - Você não sabe o tanto que senti a sua falta! - confessou sinceramente, abraçando a mulher com força, sendo retribuída a altura.  
Soltaram-se segundos depois, Daphné caminhou até os amigos que a olhavam.  
- Você viu que Alethia e James vieram comigo? - perguntou tocando nas costas dos dois, e empurrando-os para mais perto da ruiva.  
- Ohhh si, si, si. Queridos! – cumprimentou abraçando-os e beijando-os no rosto. – Fico realmente encantada de poderem passar esse feriado na Mansão. Adolescentes bonitos e inteligentes como vocês sempre são muito bem vindos. - complementou deixando-os corados. Não por vergonha do elogio, e sim porque a mulher poderosa, que Gina havia se tornado, conseguiria deixar qualquer um corado com o mais simples dos elogios.  
- Eu posso falar com a Gina a sós, galera? – Luna se pronunciou pela primeira vez, já muito bem acomodada, em posição de lótus, num sofá branco por ali.  
- Claro. – responderam em coro, virando-se para sair.  
- Diga para Guida chamar o mororista para levá-los até nossa casa, ele ficará a disposição de vocês se quiserem passear por Paris. – Gina disse, ainda sorrindo.  
Também sorrindo, Daphné acenou um thauzinho enquanto James e Alethia a empurravam delicadamente pra fora do local.  
- Você não acha que ela está amorosa demais? – Gina comentou, enrugando a testa, Luna, sonhadora, deu de ombros. – Mas me diga, o que você tem de tão importante pra me contar? – perguntou indo para perto da amiga num dos sofás da sala.  
Em resposta, os olhos grandes de Luna brilharam intensamente.  
- Você não sabe o que eu fiz ontem, Gin. - começou num tom muito animado, quase dando pulinhos no estofado.  
- Matou alguém? – retrucou, arqueando a sobrancelha, ficando muito parecida com alguém que ela não gostava muito de lembrar.  
- Adivinha com quem eu fiquei ontem? – pediu sem deixar um minuto o tom de animação de sua voz. A ruiva fez sinal de que ia chutar um nome qualquer, mas ela interrompeu a tentativa com um balançar de mãos. - Nem tente, duvido que consiga... Eu fiquei com Blaise Zabine.  
- QUÊ?? – a ruiva gritou saltando da cadeira, com os olhos arregalados. - Aquele idiota amigo daquele _outro_ idiota? Aquele estúpido que vivia te enchendo na escola? Aquele que mandei diversas vezes para enfermaria por ficar te perseguindo? COMO VOCÊ PODE LUNA LOVEGOOD? –perguntou histérica.  
- Esse mesmo! Ele está bem bonitão.. – Luna respondeu sonhadora, num sorriso, ignorando o escândalo que a amiga fazia.  
- Você lembra que ele é o SEGUNDO maior galinha de toda Londres? Hoje ele não vai nem lembrar do seu nome. – contrapôs com muita indignação, _Por Merlin, Luna as vezes consegue ser tão ingênua. _  
- Do meu nome ele não vai lembrar mesmo, porque eu não disse. - a loira disse numa risadinha atípica.  
- COMO? Agora, eu quero saber de TUDO! – Gina exigiu, puxando a amiga pra perto dela.  
Luna relatou tudo que aconteceu na boate, desde ela salvando a masculinidade de Blaise até a praia deserta e ela indo embora sem se despedir.  
- E então.. aqui estou. – concluiu divertida, fazendo um gesto espalhafatoso com as mãos.  
- Digamos que você foi, er, bem, criativa. – Gina comentou com um sorriso pequeno. – Estou orgulhosa, apesar de tudo, você não se rebaixou ao nível daquele _sonserino_  
- Pois é.. Mas foi tão divertido. – comentou aluada. - Agora eu tenho que ir, consegui folga coma poderosa chefona e tenho que ir até o Beco Diagonal. Até mais! – dizendo isso, acenou como despedida, e desaparatou.  
Na limusine:  
- O sr. poderia ir para o centro? – Daphné perguntou ao motorista trouxa, num sorriso amável demais, na consecpção de James.  
- A senhorita que manda. – o motorista idoso respondeu.  
- O que você tem em mente, Daphné? – James perguntou receoso.  
- Querido, pense comigo: Estamos em Paris, minha mãe é dona de todas as lojas de roupas de grife que tem aqui e você acha que eu vou pra casa jogar xadrez? – Daphné disse sorrindo largamente.  
- Então nós vamos... – ele rezava silenciosamente a Merlin que ela não dissesse aquelas malditas palavras, mas foi em vão.  
- ...FAZER COMPRAS!! ISSO NÃO É DEMAIS? – deu um gritinho, típico de garota patty animada.  
Alethia sorriu, nem com um terço da animação da prima, e James bufou indignado por ser submetido a uma tortura como aquela. Justo ele que tinha sido um cara bom toda sua vida..  
- Centro de Paris, senhorita Weasley. – o motorista comunicou.  
- Obrigada! O sr. pode voltar para a empresa, mas como eu te contacto depois? – perguntou nunca deixando de sorrir.  
- Pelo seu celular srta. Sua mãe o deixou aí atrás. – Daphné pegou o aprelho cromado, completamente desconhecido a seus olhos, e colocou-o dentro da bolsa.  
James e Alethia piscaram e a ruiva já não estava mais no carro.  
- Vamos gente! Temos mil lojas para visitarmos!! – chamou já muito na frente, ajeitando grandes óculos de sol no rosto.  
- Esse vai ser um looongo dia. – James reclamou, revirando os olhos, e Alethia reprimiu o riso.  
Como previsto pelo grifinório, aquele dia foi muito longo. Daphné entrou em todas as lojas possíveis, sendo muito bem tratada em todas assim que a reconheciam como filha de Gina.  
A garota fez questão de entrar até de entrar em lojinhas de souvenirs para comprar lembranças para Bernard, ainda fazendo a promessa que descobriria como chegar na Paris Bruxa para comprar algo sobre quadribol para o amigo.  
Almoçaram num restaurante tipicamente francês, tendo que segurar a herdeira Malfoy-Weasley para ela não dar aqueles gritinhos irritantes quando avistava os pratos típicos.  
No final da tarde, James se achou no direito de finalizar aquela sessão tortura com um bom sundae de chocolate e arrastou as garotas consigo.  
- Gente eu vou ali naquela livraria, prometo que não demoro mais de 1 hora. – Alethia comunicou apontando para o prédio bem ao lado da sorveteria.  
Enquanto isso Daphné estava bem concentrada em se deliciar com aquela sorvete maravilhoso que nem percebeu que um par de olhos verdes imitava todos seus movimentos, desde a gotinha de sorvete que caía pelo canto da boca até a parte que ela limpava o sorvete com a ponta da língua.(N/A: sabe quando você fica observando todos os movimentos de uma pessoa, com a boca levemente aberta.? Pois é isso que o James tava fazendo.).  
- Você não vai tomar seu sorvete James? – ela perguntou ao perceber que o garoto não estava tomando quase nada. Isso despertou o moreno.  
- Ahn? O que você falou Daph? – ele perguntou meio bobo. E ela riu.  
- O que você estava olhando?  
- N-n-ada! – gaguejou. – Estava só tentando calcular em quantas lojas nós fomos hoje...  
- Só você pra pensar nisso... – ela disse divertida.  
Nesse instante um garoto moreno, de olhos castanhos e porte atlético se aproximou e disse carismático:  
- Bonjour! Je suis Jim. Il vous regardait le quelque temps – ele sorriu galanteador. **( Eu sou Jim e estava te olhando a algum tempo...) **  
- Bounjor Jim. Je sous Daphné. Et celui qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous? – ela também sorriu simpática.**( Eu sou Daphné e o que posso fazer por você?)**.  
James encarava o garoto com a cara mais furiosa que um Potter poderia fazer. Seus olhos verdes faiscavam ao encarar o estranho. E Jim percebeu isto.  
- Est-ce qu'il est son petit ami? – perguntou sustentando o olhar de James. **( Ele é seu namorado? **  
- C'est, je suis. **(Sim, eu sou) **– James respondeu seco. E Daphné ficou da cor do próprio cabelo.  
Jim pareceu considerar se por Daphné valia a pena encarar o outro. Mas depois de longos segundos, e diversas olhadas indiscretas para o olhar de morte de James, ele deixou a mesa.  
- Vamos sair daqui. – James chamou, a puxando pra fora da sorveteria.  
Já na rua, James andava rápido e Daphné praticamente corria para alcançá-lo.  
- Porque você falou aquilo? – a ex-loira perguntou animada.  
- Ele estava dando em cima de você. – James respondeu bravo e seco, sem encará-la.  
- Você não precisava ter dito isso. – Daphné disse magoada, parando abruptamente e abaixando a cabeça. James também parou e se virou para ela.  
- Mas eu quis. – ele disse colocando a mão no queixo da garota e fazendo ela o encarar. – Não suportaria vê-lo dando em cima de você. – completou acariciando sua face delicada.  
- Por quê? – perguntou inquisidora.  
- Porque oras, porque sim. – respondeu corado, parando o carinho. – Você está parecendo a Emmy com essas perguntas. – disse brincalhão.  
- Não fuja do assunto, James Potter. Diga-me o porquê. Onde esta sua coragem de grifinório?  
- Ahh quer saber mesmo? – ela assentiu. – prqciumsoce. – disse rápido.  
- O que? – ela perguntou alto. – Dá pra falar a minha língua, Potter?  
- PORQUE EU FIQUEI COM CÍUMES.– gritou feito um doido, arrancando olhares da rua inteira. - Satisfeita?  
- Muito. – respondeu risonha. Ele também sorriu.  
Ele se aproximou devagar, acariciou a face dela, Daphné sorriu e fez o mesmo. James tomou a iniciativa e a beijou de forma carinhosa e romântica. O beijo começou terno e passou a ser mais quente, nele eram descontados anos de paixão platônica que pediam desesperados por aquilo. Depois de longos dias, ou pelo menos assim pareceu, eles se soltaram. Sorriram involuntariamente, as testas ainda coladas.  
- Eu não sabia que você conseguia fazer uma cara furiosa como aquela. – ela brincou.  
- Nem eu! Acho que minha mãe se orgulharia de mim se visse aquela cena... – ele entrou na brincadeira. – Pela primeira vez em anos o gênio Parkinson falou mais alto.  
- Com certeza aquela cara não foi feita por um Potter. – os dois riram antes de se beijarem novamente


	10. Natal

10º Natal.

O dia 24 de Dezembro chegou, e a Mansão Malfoy estava um caos. Já era noite, e uma enorme festa de Natal estava ocorrendo. Os mais importantes membros da sociedade inglesa estavam lá.

Emmy enrolou o máximo que pode para descer. Ela odiava reuniões sociais, e sua irmã adorava e tinha lhe dito naquele mesmo dia que ela deveria ir e sorrir para todos na festa. Saiu do seu quarto no último andar da casa, dando passos bem lentos. Quando chegou ao topo da escada que dava no salão principal, sentiu que todos a olhavam.

--

Draco estava conversando com o assessor do ministro da magia.

- O Sr. Ministro pede desculpas ao Sr., mas ele teve que viajar pra França com a família, a filha mais nova dele mora lá e ele decidiu passar um Natal em família.

"_A filha mais nova do ministro. Humf! Virginia.. quem se importa... ela nem é tão inesquecível assim."_

Ele olhou rapidamente pelo salão e lá estava ela, no topo da escada. Sua pequena Virginia, como ela se parecia com a mãe. Como ela era linda.

--

Bernard conversava com dois garotos corvinais que fazia sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Falavam sobre quadribol e garotas. No meio do assunto um dos garotos, olhou por cima do ombro dele, parecia admirado.

- È impressão minha, ou a Malfoy ficou mais gostosa nesses últimos dias?

Bernard achou aquele comentário bem infeliz. Mas quando viu Emmy no topo da escada, ele percebeu o que o garoto queria dizer. Por mais que fossem gêmeas, Daph possuía um corpo belo, mas ainda parecia uma boneca de porcelana. Emmy tinha um corpo perfeito em curvas e, delineado pelo quadribol, muito mais volumoso.

- Ei crianças não babem. – o outro garoto brincou. Bernard acordou seu "passeio" pelo corpo de Emmy.

- Quem aqui tá babando? Ah Daphné está igual sempre esteve. – Bernard disse seco e bebendo um pouco de firewhisk _(N/A: O Blaise é um pai liberal!),_ que desceu seco na sua garganta.

- Eu estou babando! Confesso! – o primeiro levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição, todos riram e Bernard deu um sorriso amarelo.

--

--

Blaise dava em cima de uma morena, filha do chefe da sessão de esportes mágicos. A garota era bonita, com lindos olhos negros, mas não chegava nem aos pés de sua Lunática. Luna estava na França na festa de Natal dos Weasleys, e Blaise Zabine não é homem de esperar por mulher.

Olhou para o filho, como tinha orgulho dele, parecia uma cópia sua, os mesmos olhos, o mesmo sorriso e o mesmo jeito com mulheres. Percebeu que seu filho fitava alguma coisa no topo da escada, riu ao notar que ele quase babava e olhou também no topo da escada. Não pode acreditar no que viu, ela era a cópia perfeita de Vírginia Weasley, bela como a mãe. Rezou a Merlin para que Draco não percebesse o modo que seu filho a olhava.

--

Todos no salão por algum motivo resolveram olhar para onde ela estava, e aquilo não era nada bom. Como ela odiava ser o centro das atenções. Ainda mais quando ela sabia que estava ridícula com aquela roupa de barbie, escolhida pela própria Daphné.

Ela vestia um vestido preto tomara que caia cheio de rendas na parte de cima, que deixavam de fora seus ombros pálidos, a saia do vestido era solta e ia até um pouco acima do joelho. Ela achava que o vestido estava um pouco apertado, por não ter o mesmo corpo que a irmã, mas Daph lhe dissera que era muito mais _fashion_ com a parte de cima mais apertada. Usava um colar que tinha certeza que ficaria ótimo na Madame Máxime, sua ex-diretora, ele era de pérolas de duende brancas e nos pés usava sandálias de salto bem fino e também brancas. O cabelo estava preso em um toque charmoso e descolado com a franja de lado, que caía quase todo momento em seu olho.

Desceu as escadas, bem concentrada para não pisar em um degrau em falso. Assim que colocou seu pé no chão do Salão, seu pai apareceu e foi lhe apresentar amigos importantes.

A festa passou bem rápida, já eram quase duas horas da manhã e a madrasta insuportável resolveu dar o ar de sua odiada presença. E a levou para uma roda, cheia de mulheres falsas e esticadas.

- Querida eu contei a Berenice que você ganhou cinco anos consecutivos o concurso de talentos bruxos mirins por seu talento em tocar piano. – Margen disse no tom cordial mais falso que existe.

- Porque você não conta dos SEUS talentos, madrasta querida? Isso é se você tiver um. – retribuiu o tom cordial falso e completou com um sorriso mais falso ainda.

- Oh! Como ela é engraçadinha! – riu sem emoção. - Agora deixe de brincadeiras e toque um pouco para nós.

- Você vai tocar, Daphné? Que coisa mais interessante. Vamos toque! Faz tempo que não te vejo tocar. - Draco que passava ouviu a conversa e se intrometeu, aparentemente bem animado.

- É.. er.. eu.. – Emmy se desesperou, Daphné não havia mencionado nada sobre tocar piano. Tinha que arranjar uma ótima desculpa. – é..eu.. eu vou procurar Bernard, quero que ele me veja tocando. – disse e já saiu caminhando em direção aos jardins, tinha visto o garoto indo para lá.

Nos jardins, Emmy caminhou bastante e já estava desistindo quando o viu. Encostado numa árvore olhando a lua, a camisa negra com as mangas levantas e uns 5 botões abertos. Qualquer garota que o visse se encantaria no mesmo instante, mas Emmy não se impressionou, ela era vacinada contra charme Zabine.

- ZABINE! – ela chamou de longe, ele não respondeu ainda olhava para a Lua. – Zabine! – chamou novamente, sem sucesso. – Acorda Zabine. – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- Que é! – ele perguntou, tentando esconder que tinha arrepiado com aquilo.

- Eu estou ferrada! - suspirou, o encarando com seus olhos acinzentados.

- Qual foi a burrada que você fez? – perguntou sem emoção, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e tentando se concentrar em algo que não fosse à garota a sua frente.

_-"Malditos hormônios!"_– ele se xingava mentalmente.

- Aquela vaca falou pra eu tocar piano!

- Então, toque, oras.

- Onde você tá com a cabeça Bernard? – ela disse brava. – Eu não sei tocar piano, eu não sou a Daphné se você tá lembrado.

Ele riu com os cantos dos lábios.

- Pára de sorrir desse jeito! Que inferno! Eu estou ferrada.– ela gritou.

- Você me chamou de Bernard. – ele a encarou, ainda sorria.

- Ah.. viu.. eu .. estou nervosa... estou até te chamando pelo primeiro nome, Zabine. – suspirou cansada. – O que eu faço?

- Eu deveria tirar uma fotografia desse momento. Você, a toda poderosa Emmy Weasley a brava e destemida bruxa, me perguntando o que faz. – sorriu irônico.

- Dá pra parar com as gracinhas? Eu não consigo pensar em nada. – pediu desesperada.

- O que você disse pra fugir de lá!

- Que eu ia vir chamar você, que eu queria que você me visse tocando. Talvez assim eles me esqueçam. Esse era pra ser o plano, saca?

- Sei, mas acho que está na hora de pensar num plano B. – Bernard disse, olhando por cima do ombro da garota. – Meu pai está vindo aí. – apontou com a cabeça.

- Ah Meu Merlin! Me ajuda Bernard! – ela sussurrou, ele nem se moveu. - FAZ ALGUMA COISA! – ela gritou desesperada.

O garoto a olhou por um instante e no instante seguinte ele a puxou para um beijo.

De inicio foi só um lábio tocando o outro, mas depois o beijo foi aprofundado. Ele apertou a cintura da garota com força e ela enlaçou seu pescoço. A língua dele pediu passagem e ela abriu mais a boca, dando permissão. As línguas dos dois exploravam cada canto das bocas. O beijo era quente e cheio de vontade.

Bernard abriu os olhos devagar e viu seu pai, ali na sua frente parecendo que tinha visto um hipogrifo dançando valsa, soltou uma mão da cintura da garota e fez sinais falsamente desesperados para ele sair dali. Blaise sorriu com o canto dos lábios e tomou o caminho de volta para a casa.

Bernard voltou a fechar os olhos e a beijar aquela boca que ele tanto desejava.

Alguns minutos depois ela quebrou o contato das bocas.

- O que foi isso, Zabine? – ela perguntou com os olhos prateados encarando os seus, azuis.

- Plano B! – sorriu e ela ficou vermelha de raiva. – E pelo jeito você gostou, não!

- Me poupe ZABINE. Agora terei que escovar os dentes com poção ácida, pra tirar suas bactérias de trasgo da minha linda boca. – respondeu virando-se de costas.

- Você gostou que eu sei. Ninguém resiste a Bernard Zabine. – gabou-se. -Mas ainda bem que você lembrou da poção ácida, usarei antes de dormir. – comentou divertido.

Ela se virou abruptamente com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e Bernard se assustou. Emmy foi se aproximando, se aproximando... se aproximando...o empurrou na árvore, a boca dela estava a menos de dois centímetros da dele. Bernard estava começando a se animar, literalmente, e a enlaçou pela cintura, a apertando mais ainda.

- Vejo que quem gostou do meu beijo foi você. – ela sussurrou sedutora, desvencilhando dos braços dele e indo se sentar do outro lado do jardim perto da fonte.

Bernard se recostou na árvore, bagunçou os cabelos e voltou a olhar para a Lua, rindo de si mesmo e maldizendo seus hormônios.

--

Dentro da casa, Blaise tinha acabado de chegar dos jardins.

- Que cara é essa Blaise? Viu um hipogrifo dançando valsa? – Draco perguntou divertido_.( N/A: efeito do firewhisk)_

- Quase isso..- respondeu enigmático.

- E a Daph? Virá nos entreter?

- Ela.. er.. estava passando um pouco mal.. não comeu nada a festa inteira, Bernard a levou até a cozinha pra comer um pouco. – mentiu descaradamente, e graças à bebida Draco não percebeu.

- Vou vê-la então. - Draco se virou mais Blaise o puxou pelo braço.

- Pra quê? Bernard está cuidando dela, daqui a pouco eles aparecem. E olha lá a Mange tá te chamando. – a loira acenava freneticamente do outro lado da sala.

- Mulher chata! – o loiro bufou e foi encontrar a namorada.

- Então Blaise! Você não quer me mostrar a sua casa? – a morena que ele conversava se insinuou e ele não pensou duas vezes, logo aparatou em sua casa.

--

_**Paris:**_

Risos, conversas, música alta, casa cheia.

- Ahh Daphné! Eu não vou usar isso! – uma cabeça loira reclamava de dentro de um espelho, que estava em cima da penteadeira.

- Vai sim Emmy. – ela respondia paciente.

- Mas isso é tão "eu sou uma garota mimada e oferecida" – Emmy protestou indignada.

Daphné riu.

- Eii mais respeito que esse é um dos vestidos que eu mais gosto. – fingiu-se de ofendida.

- Sem melodramas! – a loira cortou. – Mas me diz aí, o que você está pretendendo usar hoje?

- Ah! Um vestido que eu comprei nas lojas da mamãe. Ele tem uns bordados e é levinho. E umas sandálias de salto.

- Nem pensar! Você não vai acabar com a minha imagem em um dia. – a outra ralhou.

- A imagem de "eu sou uma garota revoltada e malvada."? – uma voz conhecida fez-se presente na conversa.

- Ohh meu amor! Como você entrou aqui? – Daphné perguntou, dando um selinho no namorado.

- Não é incrivelmente fácil se virar no mundo, podendo usar magia? – ele respondeu a beijando demoradamente.

- Ahh façam-me o favor! – a outra fez cara de nojo. – Esperem eu desligar.

- E aí Emmy como anda a mansão Malfoy? – James perguntou.

- È bem legal! Apesar do Zabine vir quase aqui todos os dias! – lançou um olhar furtivo a irmã. - Eu explorei essa casa, descobri um jeito bem mais fácil de vir para o meu quarto, explorei as masmorras, dei uma passadinha no alojamento subterrâneo dos elfos, desbravei o labirinto, visitei o campo de quadribol e por aí vai. – respondeu sorrindo. – Mas o mais chato é essa festa que vai ter hoje, e essa barbie que, infelizmente, eu tenho como irmã esta me obrigando a usar um vestido horroroso. Interceda por mim, Jamesito querido. – suplicou.

- Ahh James o vestido é tão lindo, é o meu preferido! E, infelizmente, fica bem melhor nela do que em mim! – Daphné disse emburrada.

- Duvido que algo que você vista não fique bem! – ele disse a abraçando pela cintura.

- Ohh Obrigada James! – Emmy disse irônica. – Mas eu não me importo. E já vou indo! Daqui a pouco meu pai manda o Zabine vir me chamar. – fez cara de profunda tristeza. Daphné fez menção de falar algo. – Não se preocupe loirinha, eu vou vestir o que você mandou! – a outra sorriu. – Tchau! E James não deixe ela usar algo que eu me envergonhe! Bjos! Fui! – a cabeça sumiu do espelho.

- Ela machucou o Bernard seriamente dessa vez? – James perguntou como se aquilo fosse normal.

- Estou dando graças a Merlin por não poderem usar magia. Se não, eles não saiam do St. Mungus. – sorriu cansada. – Só o de sempre, tentou o empurrar escada a baixo, o trancou no alojamento dos elfos e o empurrou dentro da piscina de roupa e tudo. – James riu.

- Nós temos que ir! Sua mãe está chamando! Está quase na hora da ceia. E você nem apareceu para cumprimentar as visitas. – James disse a puxando pela mão.

Desceram as escadas, e foram direto para a sala de visitas. A sala estava toda decorada em estilo natalino, uma enorme árvore de natal no canto, estava cheia de guirlandas e enfeites natalinos. Muitos ruivos estavam espalhados pela sala, sentados nas poltronas e criancinhas ruivas estavam brincando no tapete e outras corriam pela sala, Daphné sorriu involuntariamente aquela sim era uma família feliz.

- Emmy Querida! Vovó estava com tanta saudade! – braços rechonchudos a apertavam.

- Eu senti sua falta vovó! – ela respondeu tentando conter as lágrimas.

- Mãe larga a Emmy, ela está ficando azul! – um dos gêmeos disse divertido. E Molly a soltou. – Como vai minha sobrinha francesa predileta? Sentiu falta do seu titio Fred? – ele a abraçou.

- Não mais do que sentiu de mim! – Jorge interveio e a abraçou também. – Aceita um chiclete?

No mesmo instante a voz de Emmy surgiu na sua cabeça.

"_**- Não importa o que seja, NÃO ACEITE NADA DOS GÊMEOS."**_

- Tio, eu não sou mais uma criancinha, você acha que eu vou acreditar nessa sua cara de anjo? – ela respondeu divertida.

- Você está com uma voz estranha Emmy, nem parece que é você. – Percy a olhou, desconfiado, por cima do ombro da esposa.

Novamente ouviu a voz da irmã.

-**_O Tio Percy ficou meio paranóico depois da guerra, e vive desconfiando de tudo por isso que eu o chamo de Tio Moody_**.

- Nossa Tio Moody, você deu pra desconfiar até sua sobrinha preferida? Assim eu fico triste. – fez a cara de cachorro abandonado que aprendeu com Emmy e abraçou o tio.

Cumprimentou seu avô, seus tios e as esposas, Luna, Pansy e Harry. Então, foi se sentar no braço da poltrona que Alethia estava sentada.

- Chuchu você está um pitel! – uma voz de homem invadiu a sala, vinda do corredor. Todos riram escandalosamente.

E um homem parou na porta junto com sua mãe, ele tinha um cabelo loiro escuro e olhos negros, os dentes eram extremamente brancos e usava roupas trouxas formais (terno, mas sem gravata).

- Emmy querida! Como foi na escolinha? – perguntou indo em direção à ruiva. E uma lembrança veio na mente da garota.

_**FlashBack**_

_**Quarto do castigo, Hogwarts. **_

_**- E o namorado da mamãe? Você tem uma foto dele? – Daphné perguntou.**_

_**- Você tá de brincadeira com a minha cara né! Você acha que eu ia ter uma foto daquele trasgo camponês? – Emmy se indignou.**_

_**- Mas como eu vou saber quem é ele? O James nunca o viu e nem a Alethia.**_

_**- Pode ter certeza que você vai o reconhecer quando ele aparecer. **_

_**- Ahh claro! Ele pode ser qualquer homem que me cumprimentar. – Daphné parecia brava. – Como ele é fisicamente?**_

_**- Como todo padrasto idiota. – Emmy deitou no chão, e a loira lhe lançou um olhar irritado. – Ele faz piadas sem graça, inventa apelidinhos "carinhosos" pra mamãe, acha que eu tenho 3 anos e as vezes fala como bebê. Resumindo, pra você entender, ele é um idiota.**_

_**Fim do FlashBack**_

- Sua mãe me contou que te expulsaram de Beauxbatons, como uma garotinha meiga, pacifica e linda como você pode ter feito algo para outra pessoa? Foi muito injusto! – fez se de indignado.

James, Kevin, Alethia e Daphné seguraram um ataque de risos, como alguém podia falar as palavras Emmy, meiga e pacífica na mesma frase e estar em sã consciência?

- Olá Jonathan! – cumprimentou o homem com um falso sorriso. – Pra você ver né! Eu uma pobre e inocente garotinha sendo expulsa, isso não é realmente triste! – disse irônica.

Os adolescentes presentes na sala tiveram que abafar os risos mais uma vez.

O jantar ocorreu maravilhosamente bem, tirando as piadas sem graças e inconvenientes de Jonathan e as indiretas de Fred e Jorge, que não gostavam nada dele. Depois de jantarem se reuniram na sala de visitas. Alethia e Kevin jogavam uma partida de xadrez, as crianças Weasley corriam pela casa e pelos jardins, James e Daphné conversavam com os adultos.

Depois de mais uma piada horrorosa de Jonathan e uma alfinetada excepcional de Pansy sobre o homem, nem Gina conseguiu conter o riso e o disfarçou fingindo um espirro forte.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou preocupado. E se virou para os outros. – Há a alguns dias atrás ela passou mal, teve umas tonturas eu até achei que ela estava grávida, não foi belezoca?

- Você não sabe gírias modernas ou você faz isso só pra nos fazer rir? – foi a vez de Fred alfinetar.

O padrasto não ligou, apenas abraçou Gina pela cintura e afagava seus cabelos. Daphné se sentiu mal, ela não gostava daquele homem, ele era um completo idiota. Quando Emmy falara sobre ele achava que era exagero, mas ele era realmente um almofadinha insuportável.

- Você está bem, meu amor? – Gina perguntou preocupada. – Está tão pálida.

- Estou sim mamãe. - sorriu para a ruiva, ela era tão legal e namorava um cara tão idiota.

- Venha Emmy vamos até a cozinha tomar mais um pote de sorvete. – James a chamou.

Na cozinha, depois dos elfos disputarem para ver quem conseguia pegar primeiro os potes de sorvete.

- Obrigada!- ela disse por fim, depois de uma colherada do sorvete. – Eu não agüentaria muito tempo àquele cara seboso.

- Eu vi pela sua cara. – James respondeu dando uma colherada de sorvete e pareceu pensativo. - Acho que acabamos de descobrir, o porquê da Emmy ter extintos assassinos. – ela riu e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Você é um fofo sabia!

- È, eu sabia. – ele brincou. – Sou irresistivelmente fofo.

- Bobo. – deu lhe um tapa no ombro.

- Ei, isso doeu. – ele protestou. – Agora você vai ter que dar um beijinho pra sarar.

Ela lhe deu um selinho rápido.

- Isso não é um beijo decente. – ela sorriu.

- Quem disse que eu quero te dar um beijo decente? – arqueou a sobrancelha e se levantou da mesa.

- Eu sei que você quer, porque eu sou irresistivelmente fofo. – disse a prensando contra a parede da cozinha, e a beijando calorosamente.

--

Na sala de visitas.

- Acho que já vou indo Gi. Vou dar uma passada na casa do Blaise. Ele fez a maior cena quando eu disse que não iria com ele na festa do Malfoy.

- Já? – a outra assentiu. – Então até amanhã, amiga. – a abraçou.

- Até mais, galera. – dizendo isso a loira desaparatou.

- O que nós vamos fazer agora? – Rony perguntou. Todos iriam passar a noite na Mansão Weasley.

- Que tal assistirmos um filme trouxa na minha sala-cinema? – Gina propôs. E todos concordaram.

- Só que alguém tem que ir chamar a Emmy para colocar pra nós, só ela sabe mexer naquela aparelhagem trouxa.

- Podem ir indo e se acomodando. Deixa que eu vou chamá-la. – Rony se prontificou.

Ele passou por um corredor escuro e chegou até a cozinha já falando:

- Ei Emmy sua mãe está te chamando...– Rony parou abruptamente a frase e assistiu Daphné e James se soltarem do beijo. – O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – gritou com as orelhas já muito vermelhas.

--

Em Londres, Luna desaparata na sala de estar da casa do namorado.

- Blaise, cadê você? – ela chama e um elfo aparece.

- Sra. Loira. – ele cumprimenta feliz com uma reverência exagerada, os elfos de Blaise gostavam de Luna. – o sr. de Fuz está no quarto dele.

- Obrigado Fuz. – ela responde sorridente.

No corredor do terceiro andar, Luna escuta barulhos comprometedores vindo do quarto do namorado. Ela sorri triste, sabia que isso ia acontecer.

- Foi bom enquanto durou. – lança um ultimo olhar a Mansão e desaparata direto para sua casa.


	11. Madrugada, Lembranças

15º Capitulo: Madruga e lembranças.

**Madrugada do dia 25 de dezembro**.

- Emmy Weasley. – a ruiva chamou.

Sem resposta.

- Emmy Weasley. – chamou novamente, um pouco mais alto.

Sem resposta.

- EMMY AIMEÉ WEASLEY. – gritou exasperada.

Dessa vez o rosto de uma garota loira de expressão sonolenta, e assassina ao mesmo tempo, apareceu no espelho.

- Espero que você tenha um assunto bem interessante pra me acordar em plenas 4 horas da madrugada. – disse de forma ameaçadora e a ruiva encolheu.

- Você está brava, maninha querida? – disse em tom de falsa inocência.

- Ohh! Que isso Daph Querida. – respondeu irônica. – Você só me acordou de uma forma bem receptiva, diga-se de passagem.

- É-er-eu. – engasgou. – Você está er-é-em sentada? – hesitou.

- Eu estava deitada, de olhos fechados e sonhando há alguns segundos atrás. Mas você teve a bondade de me acordar. – disse com um bocejo. – Mas sim, estou sentada.

- Er-é-em.. Vo-cê está calma? – hesitou novamente.

- Dá pra você falar logo, DROGA? – Emmy começou a se irritar.

- Eu estou namorando o James. – falou rápido.

- Me conta uma novidade. – a loira desdenhou, soltando um longo bocejo.

- Você não entendeu. –corrigiu. – EMMY WEASLEY ESTÁ NAMORANDO JAMES POTTER.

Uns segundos de silencio, em que Emmy olhava petrificada para a irmã. Mas logo ela explodiu:

- DAPHNÉ ANNE MALFOY, SUA LOIRA SEM CEREBRO, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? Você e o James andaram comendo bosta de Dragão na ceia? – gritou histérica. – PODE TRATAR DE DESFAZER ESSA BURRADA.

- Calma Emmy. Vamos lá, respire fundo. Conte hipogrifos.

- CONTAR HIPOGRIFOS DROGUE NENHUMA. – disse num inglês carregado de sotaque francês.

- Weasley dá pra parar de dar seus ataques de francesa louca? Ou você quer que a Mansão inteira venha ver o que está acontecendo? – uma voz masculina disse do meio da escuridão do quarto de Emmy.

- Zabine – a loira falou com desprezo. – O que você veio fazer aqui? E Como você entrou?

- Um pergunta de cada vez _loirinha_. – disse se sentando na cama. - Eu estava, lindo e gostoso, dormindo no meu quarto, pensei ter ouvido sua adorável e doce voz, então resolvi vir e ver o que estava acontecendo. E segunda pergunta: você acha que eu escolhi o quarto de hospedes que eu ia ficar por quê? Ele é o único que tem uma passagem para o seu. – concluiu com um sorriso de canto de lábios, sua especialidade, e se deitando na cama..

- Se queria me fazer uma visita durante a noite deveria ter inventado uma desculpa melhor, querido. – ela também sorriu. E se dirigiu a irmã. – Mas agora me diga como estou namorando o James.

- Ãhn? – sentou-se de súbito. - Você está namorando o Potter, Weasley?

- Ciúmes, Zabine? – Emmy perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha, divertida.

- Só nos seus sonhos, Weasley. Só nos seus sonhos. – respondeu deitando-se novamente.

- Será que eu posso contar a história? Ou vocês não vão deixar? – foi a vez de Daphné se irritar. Os outros dois mantiveram-se quietos.

_FlashBack (N/a: Já notaram que eu AMO flashbacks?)_

_- Ei Emmy sua mãe está te chamando...– Rony parou abruptamente a frase e assistiu Daphné e James se soltarem do beijo. – O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? – gritou com as orelhas já muito vermelhas._

_- Er- Er- Oi! – James disse passando a mão pelos cabelos, mostrando-se encabulado._

_- OI? JAMES POTTER, SEU MOLEQUE! AGARRANDO A EMMY PELOS CANTOS, VOCÊ NÃO TEM VERGONHA? ELA É UMA GAROTA DE FAMÍLIA.._

_- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Hermione apareceu na porta, seguida pelos filhos, Gina, Pansy e Harry. – Posso saber o motivo pra gritaria, Ronald Weasley? – olhou séria para o marido._

_- ESSES DOIS. – apontou para os adolescentes – ESTAVAM SE ENGULINDO PELA COZINHA. – praticamente cuspiu as palavras._

_- Mais respeito com a minha filha, Rony. – Gina disse séria, olhando feio para o irmão._

_- Diga pra ela se dar ao respeito. – rosnou o ruivo._

_- Me digam qual é o problema? Eles só estavam se beijando.. – Pansy intercedeu por eles. – Deveríamos nos preocupar se eles não beijassem ninguém. – sorriu para Daphné._

_- Concordo com você, Pansy. –Harry falou._

_- ESSES GAROTOS ACHAM QUE ESTAO AONDE? NÃO TEM MAIS RESPEITO.. ESSA JUVENTUDE NÃO SE DÁ AO RESPEITO.. FICAM SE AGARRANDO SEM PUDORES... – Rony não havia desistido._

_- Ronald foi só um beijo, adolescentes ficam e se conhecem todos os dias, não vejo motivos para escândalos. – Hermione tentava acalmar o marido._

_Daphné e James ainda permaneciam parados, no canto da cozinha. Daphné estava se incomodando com aquela briga, mas não ousava desviar os olhos do seu tio que parecia um tomate de tão vermelho. Sentia-se indefesa com aqueles gritos, na Mansão Malfoy nunca ninguém ousava levantar a voz. Dedos quentes entrelaçaram-se aos seus, sorriu involuntariamente, James estava ao seu lado, ela não tinha o que temer._

_- EII - Daphné encheu-se de coragem, todos a olharam, assustados, tinham até esquecido que ela e James estavam lá. – EU POSSO SABER QUAL É O PROBLEMA? – gritou encarando seu tio, no que ele bufou e soltou um rosnado furioso. – Não posso nem mais beijar meu namorado em paz? Ou tenho que pedir permissão pra você, **titio?**_

_- Seu...seu... – Rony balbuciava._

_- N-a-m-o-r-a-d-o - falou pausadamente, como quem ensina a um bebê.- Entendeu? Ou quer que eu desenhe? – disse sarcástica, no maior estilo Malfoy._

_Pansy sorriu feliz, Gina também. Alethia os olhava como quem desaprova a atitude. Kevin estava estático os encarando, como quem assimila tudo. (n/a: Filho do Rony.. lerdo coitado...) . Harry travava uma batalha entre as expressões descrente e feliz, era compreensível ela podia ser uma Weasley mais ainda era uma Malfoy. Rony balbuciava coisas como"Porque ninguém me contou?" "Namorando ahn? Desde quando?" _

_Fim do FlashBack_

- E foi assim.. que Emmy Weasley está namorando James Potter. – Daphné concluiu.

-Plus que drogue de la vie! – Emmy reclamou, desanimada, olhando a irmã. – Vejo que você não teve escolha.

- Me desculpe Emmy! Eu sei que você pediu pra gente manter segredo. – Daphné se desculpou triste.

- Esqueça isso, por enquanto. – sorriu para irmã, que retribui com outro sorriso. - Pelo menos estou namorando um garoto que não é um idiota convencido e mimado. – concluiu olhando furtivamente para o garoto que se encontrava deitado na sua cama, ele deu de ombros. – Depois eu dou um jeito de concertar essa burrada.

- Mas é aí, como foi o natal? – Daphné mudou de assunto.

- Foi normal, tirando aquela gralha loira que sempre me enche o saco.

- Depois que conheci o Jonathan nunca mais falo nada sobre como você julga as pessoas. – a ruiva disse amargamente. – Pretende fazer algo contra ela?

- Claro que sim! Mas preciso de um plano.

- Plano B novamente? – Bernard brincou e recebeu uma almofadada na cabeça em resposta.

- Quando você pensar em um, me avise. Oks? Agora vou indo, tenho que contar para o James que você não vai aparecer aqui para nos azarar até a morte. – riu – Beijos! Até mais! – e o rosto dela sumiu.

- Eu preciso de um plano urgentemente, já é dia 25. Só temos uma semana. – Emmy desceu da cama e começou andar pelo seu quarto.

Bernard que até então observava atentamente o teto do quarto da garota, se virou para observá-la. Ela usava uma camisola preta de cetim que deixava de fora metade das coxas e era um pouco justa na parte de cima, mostrando quão bem desenhada ela era.

- Sabe Weasley, eu não sei quanto ao seu plano. Mas você sabe que eu tenho uma certa facilidade em desenvolver planos B. – Bernard se aproximava perigosamente da loira.

- Se for pra dar idéias idiotas, cale a boca. – ela disse sem nem perceber, quão perto ele estava.

- Pare de fingir, eu sei que você amou meu Plano B. – ele sorriu, convencido.

Emmy nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, o ignorou e foi se sentar no sofá rosa do quarto de Daphné. Bernard se sentiu ofendido, por ter sido ignorado e também se sentou.

- Humpf... A gente nem conhece aquela mulher direito, como que vamos planejar algo contra ela? – acomodou-se esticando as pernas sobre o sofá

- É isso! É isso! – a garota sorria e se jogou em cima de Bernard, que a segurou pela cintura sem entender nada, ela, por sua vez, o beijou com vontade.

O beijo dos dois era quente e profundo, eles nem sabiam por que se beijavam, mas sabiam que era bom. Ficaram assim por longos minutos.

- Você me deu uma idéia. – ela disse sorridente, ainda em cima dele.

- Dei? – ele perguntou confuso.

- Deu! – Emmy se recompôs e foi até sua mesa de cabeceira.

- Que bom! – Bernard sorriu sedutor a enlaçando pela cintura e beijando seu pescoço.

A loira num gesto rápido o empurrou e os dois caíram na cama.

- Sabe Zabine. – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele. – se você ainda não percebeu, eu não sou aquelas idiotinhas de Hogwarts, então se você quiser satisfazer seus hormônios adolescentes vá para seu quarto e faça isso S-O-Z-I-N-H-O. – sorriu sarcástica, saindo de cima dele e se sentando na beirada da cama.

- Daphné Malfoy. – chamou pelo espelho em suas mãos.

Dois rostos conhecidos apareceram, um era de uma garota ruiva e o outro era o de um moreno de lindos olhos verdes: Daphné e James.

- Ainda acordados? – James insinuou ao notar Zabine deitado na cama, atrás do ombro de Emmy.

- Zabine não se cansou de ter minha adorada companhia. Acho que ele apaixonou sabe! – ela brincou.

- Só nos seus sonhos, Weasley.. só nos seus sonhos... – Bernard respondeu ainda deitado na cama.

- Você está se tornando repetitivo Zabine. – Emmy desdenhou.

- Antes repetitivo do que calado. – ele retrucou.

- Ok! Ok _(N/a: Nelson Rubens total!rsrs_).. Deixem pra discutir a relação depois. – James alfinetou, recebendo um olhar de pura raiva dos outros dois.

- O que aconteceu Emmy? Algum problema? – Emmy sorriu enigmática. – Não me diga que... ohh...sim... – Daphné sorriu alegre. – Ela tem um plano. – explicou depois do olhar de confusão que o namorado lhe lançou. – Mas me diga, qual é?

- Estejam meio dia e meia no Glaces de Foroni, no centro de Paris. Beijo! Até mais! – dizendo isso, cortou a conexão dos espelhos deixando dois adolescentes atordoados pra trás.

- Espera aí! Deixa ver se eu entendi... – Bernard se pronunciou colocando as mãos para o alto. – Nós vamos pra... ahh não.. Sua Weasley louca.Você vai nos meter na maior confusão...– ele fez cara de criança mimada.

- Vamos lá, Zabine. Confesse... sem mim sua vida ia ser um tédio. – ela disse sorrindo. Ele não agüentou o sorriso dela.

- Ok! – levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. – QUE VENHA PARIS...

16º Capítulo. Lembranças..

Daphné acordou de muito bem com a vida, abriu os presentes de Emmy: um aparelho de som bruxo, da mãe; uma câmera fotográfica de bruxos de Pansy e Harry; uma coleção de livros de feitiços avançados medievais de Hermione, Rony e Kevin; uma miniatura viva com 20 cm de um rabo-córneo húngaro do tio Carlinhos, um livro de novas criações de feitiços avançados do Tio Percy, um novo kit de polimento de vassouras do Tio Gui; um suéter preto com um leão bordado de vermelho da avó e várias novas invenções dos gêmeos. Riu ao imaginar a cara da irmã quando visse o presente do padrasto, um ursinho rosa cheio de pompons brilhantes. Tinha recebido presentes pra ela também, um anel com um diamante vermelho, presente de James. Ela lhe deu um colar com um lindo leão em ouro branco; ganhou também uma enorme maleta de maquiagem de Bernard e uma agenda de anotações de Alethia.(N/a: Lembra aquela que o Rony e o Harry ganharam da Hermione no quinto livro! Então essa mesma.. numa versão mais moderna.)

- Olá dorminhoca! – Gina a cumprimentou.

- Olá mamãe! – disse a abraçando e se sentando na mesa do café.

- Mãe, amanhã eu e James poderemos ir até a cidade? – perguntou, enquanto se servia de uma torrada.

- Pode sim, a folga do Barto é só hoje. – respondeu com um sorriso carismático.

- Obrigada! – retribuiu o sorriso.

- O que vocês vão fazer em Paris amanhã? –Kevin perguntou curioso.

- Assuntos pessoais, meu caro. – James respondeu.

- Posso ir junto? – Kevin perguntou animado.

- NÃOOOOO! – James e Daphné responderam em uníssono.

- Por quê? – perguntou emburrado.

- Não está claro maninho? Eles vão namorar. – Alethia brincou e os salvou de responder.

Kevin soltou um muxoxo e enfiou uma torrada inteira na boca.

--

Emmy foi acordada "gentilmente" por Bernard.

- Seu trasgo! – ela gritou o acertando com uma almofada na cabeça.

- Bom dia, querida Weasley! – respondeu com um belo sorriso, ele estava de bom humor.

- Só se for pra você. – ela retrucou indo pro banheiro tomar banho.

Depois de trocar de roupa, ela voltou.

- Eu gostaria de saber por onde você entra no meu quarto. – ela disse secando os cabelos com uma toalha.

- Se eu te contar por onde eu entro, perde a graça da minha brincadeira. – respondeu sorridente. – Pedi pro Akim trazer o almoço aqui. – mostrou a enorme bandeja sobre a cama.

- Talvez você não seja tão burro. – ela mordeu uma maçã e se sentou na escrivaninha do quarto e começou a escrever num pergaminho.

- Você não vai abrir os presentes? – Bernard perguntou.

- Não são meus, são da Daphné. Pra que abrir! - respondeu sem tirar os olhos do papel.

- Daphné deve ter aberto os seus. – ele falou.

- Se você quiser abrir, pode abrir. – ele pulou da cama, direto no chão e começou a abrir os presentes.

- O que você tanto escreve? – perguntou enquanto abria um pacote onde tinha uma câmera fotográfica bruxa, presente de Blaise.

- Acertando os detalhes da nossa viagem. – respondeu, ainda escrevendo.

- Eu estive pensando... – dessa vez ele abria um pacote que tinha um livro rosa brilhante intitulado "Tudo que uma bruxa deve saber sobre bruxos", presente da adorada Magen. – Hahaha! Olha isso!

- Que educativo... – ela resmungou encarando o livro. – Mas me diga o que vossa mente brilhante andou pensando? – perguntou sarcástica, voltando a escrever.

- Sabe, o seu pai não vai nos deixar viajar pra França, só porque nos deu na cabeça. Daphné sempre quis visitar Paris e ele nunca deixou

- Eu já havia pensado nisso...

- E então o que sua excepcional mente de bruxa andou pensando? Como faremos pra ir pra Paris?

Nesse instante um enorme barulho invadiu a casa, os dois correram para a sacada do quarto de Daphné e viram Blaise freando bruscamente seu porshe preto e entrando correndo dentro da Mansão.

- Acho que já arranjei transporte para nós..– Emmy disse sorridente.

No escritório de Draco no segundo andar.

- Draco! Draco! Eu estou ficando doido! Doido, maluco, pirado. – Blaise dizia andando de um lado para o outro.

- Está ficando? – Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha, divertido. Blaise o encarou furioso. – Me diga o que aconteceu sr. Pirado?

- A Luna.. Draco.. A Luna...

- Diga algo coerente pra eu entender...

- Ela.. ela disse que não me conhece.. – disse se jogando numa poltrona

- Ahn? Como não te conhece? Ela é sua namorada... – Draco respondeu.

- Aí que esta o problema. Ela disse que nunca foi minha namorada, que se lembra de mim de Hogwarts, que eu devia procurar um psico-bruxo e disse alguma coisa sobre transtornos obsessivos.

Draco teve um ataque de riso.

- Dá pra PARAR DE RIR? – Blaise gritou. – Eu estou ficando maluco e você só ri?

- Diga-me uma coisa, Blaise.

- O que? – perguntou mal-humorado.

- Ela ainda é amiga de Virginia? – disse a última palavra num fio de voz.

- Sim, ela até passou o natal lá. – Blaise respondeu sem entender nada.

- Então eu sei qual é o problema.

- E qual é? – o moreno desdenhou.

- Você deve ter feito alguma bobeira... – explicou paciente.

- Eu? Eu não fiz nada. – defendeu-se automaticamente. Draco o olhou duvidando – Ahh não espera! Eu dormi com uma mulher ontem. – bateu a mão na cabeça. – Mas não tem como ela ter ficado sabendo, eu não a vi ontem.

- Blaise, existe uma coisa chamada APARATAR. Ela pode muito bem ter aparatado lá visto tudo e ido embora. – Draco fez ar de quem sabe tudo.

- Merda! – deu um murro na mesa. - Vou pra casa falar com os elfos, talvez algum tenha a visto. – saiu andando pela porta.

- Olhe pelo lado bom Blaise. – Draco gritou e o moreno o olhou da porta. – pelo menos você AINDA não ficou maluco.

- Vá se ferrar, Draco. – ele gritou em resposta, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Draco recostou sua cabeça na poltrona. Uma lembrança lhe veio à mente.

_Seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts.. _

_- Eii Vírginia, tenho que falar com você. – um Draco de 17 anos grita num corredor vazio._

_- Malfoy? O que você quer comigo? E quem te deu a intimidade de me chamar pelo meu primeiro nome? – a ruiva disse seca._

_- Pare de graça Vírginia. Você sabe muito bem de onde vem a nossa intimidade. – disse num sussurro malicioso e a encarando nos olhos._

_- Sinto muito Malfoy. Mas você deve estar me confundindo com alguma garota. Ou deve estar imaginando coisas. Aconselho-te a procurar um psico-bruxo, esses transtornos obsessivos têm tratamento. – Gina respondeu, virando-se de costas._

_- Ohh Vírginia, deixe de frescuras. – chamou e ela continuou andando, ele foi atrás. – Tudo bem, se você quer continuar andando na minha frente eu não me incomodo. A vista daqui de trás está ótima. – completou malicioso. _

_Ela se virou, um pouco corada._

_- Porque você não vai olhar pra bunda daquela corvinal que você estava conversando? Draky? – disse ciumenta e imitando o jeito da outra garota chamá-lo._

_- Porque ela é meio seca, você me entende não! – Draco não conseguia parar de provocá-la._

_- Grr.. – ela bufou. – Você é um idiota. – bateu as mãos infantilmente no peito dele. _

_- E você me ama assim mesmo. – provocou, beijando-lhe o pescoço. _

_- Eu te odeio! – ela murmurou, enlaçando seu pescoço com as mãos delicadas._

– _Eu também te amo. – dizendo isso, a encurralou na parede roubando mais um beijo apaixonado._

Suspirou. Será que ela ainda se lembrava do passado feliz que tiveram? Ou será que só se lembrava das partes ruins?

Murmurou um feitiço e abriu a última gaveta de sua mesa de mogno. Pegou um porta-retrato.

- Sinto tanta falta de vocês... – desabafou, passando lentamente a mão sobre o rosto delicado da ruiva e sobre o rostinho rosado de um bebê também ruivo.

Mal sabia ele que dois adolescentes o escutavam atentamente.

- Seu pai está mal. Tá até falando sozinho. – Bernard comentou, retirando o par de orelhas extensíveis. – Ei Weasley você tá chorando?

- Dá pra dar um tempo, Zabine? Você não viu que ele estava falando de mim e da minha mãe? – ele negou com a cabeça. – Não sei por que ainda perco meu tempo com você. – disse brava, enxugando as lágrimas que caíam por seu rosto.

--

Eram cinco horas da manhã, e Blaise se encontrava na sala de estar de sua mansão, sentado no chão, bebendo uma garrafa de firewhisk e entregue as lembranças.

- _Er..–en- olá Loony, quero dizer, Luna. – Blaise cumprimentou. _

_- Vejo que descobriu meu nome, Blaise. – ela sorriu. – Posso saber como?_

_- Aprenda uma coisa Luna querida. – disse sorridente se sentando junto com ela. – Não se consegue esconder uma coisa de um Zabine. _

_- Ahh sim! – respondeu sonhadora. – Mas a quem devo a honra de sua companhia?_

_- A aquela senhorita loira sentada ali no canto. – apontou com a cabeça. – Minha afilhada._

_- E o garoto é o namorado dela? – perguntou._

_- Ohh não! È meu filho! – sorriu._

_- Você tem filho? – ela estava surpresa._

_- Tenho, Bernard Zabine minha cópia. – comentou orgulhoso._

_- Estuda em Hogwarts? – perguntou atenta._

_- Sim, Sonserina. – disse estufando o peito._

_- Minha afilhada também, Grifinória. – sorriram, as casas eram inimigas. _

_- Ela já deve ter saído com ele. Ele já saiu com todas. Igual ao pai. – sorriu convencido._

_- Ela não é igual às outras. – respondeu se lembrando do gênio forte da afilhada. – E você não ficou com todas, não me lembro de Gina me falando sobre você e eu também não sai com você._

_- Bem.. Vírginia tinha um dono perigosamente ciumento e eu tenho amor a minha vida. – ela riu. – E quanto a você, você não resistiu ao meu charme ontem. _

_- Alguém já te disse que você é um egocêntrico? – ela perguntou risonha._

_- Pelo menos uma vez ao dia... – riu também. – E você, Luna, alguém já te disse que você mudou bastante? – aproximou-se sedutor._

_- Pra você ver né Blaise. Até a Louca Lovegood pode mudar.. – sorriu._

_- Ah er.. – falou envergonhado. – Algum ressentimento pelo passado? _

_- Nenhum. Se for pra lembrarmos do passado, que seja quando você era azarado por Gina. – ela riu do constrangimento do homem._

– _Mulher má aquela Weasley. – brincou - Aquilo era bem dolorido e constrangedor..._

_- Eu sei, por isso que ela é minha amiga. _

_- Ela é amiga má e você a boazinha? – ele se aproximou. _

_- Sim, mas às vezes eu posso ser bem má. – dizendo isso ela o beijou. _

Ela já havia lhe avisado que poderia ser bem má, e ele não deu atenção.

Conseguira acabar com o romance mais duradouro que teve. _(N/a: galinha nãaaao! Imagina! Ficou 3 dias com a Luna)_. Ela era perfeita pra ele, o fazia rir sempre.

-_ Eu não acredito que concordei em deixar você passar o natal junto com aqueles Weasley´s. – Blaise disse, observando a namorada passar maquiagem em frente ao espelho._

_- Concordou? Desde quando você precisa concordar? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha, o olhando pelo reflexo do espelho._

_- Desde sempre, oras. – fez-se de indignado. – Os Zabines estão sempre no comando. _

_- Isso é tão brega. – ela comentou com expressão sonhadora._

_- Isso o que? – perguntou sério e se aproximando dela._

_- Essa história de: Os Zabines isso..Os Zabines aquilo... – imitou a voz dele. _

_- È minha família, oras. – explicou a abraçando por trás. – Você não acha que está se arrumando demais pra ir ver os Weasley´s? _

_- Claro que não. Os Lovegood estão sempre bem arrumados. – disse divertida._

Seria bem melhor se ela tivesse entrado naquele quarto e amaldiçoado até sua última geração, mas não, ela foi embora e o ignorou. Era bem típico Luna, diferente das outras.

_- Ok Luna, parou a brincadeira! – caminhou até ela para beijá-la._

_- O que posso fazer pelo sr.? – disse seca se esquivando._

_- Sr? Aloow.. Luna sou eu, Blaise Zabine seu namorado lindo e gostoso. – se apontou, de forma desesperada e cômica._

_- Desculpe-me Sr. Zabine, mas eu não tenho namorado_.

Porque ela não podia simplesmente perdoá-lo e fingir que aquilo não aconteceu? As mulheres não resistiam a ele, e ela simplesmente fingiu que não o conhecia.

Saiu de seus devaneios com um barulho na escada.

- Vai seu idiota, acorda seu pai. – uma voz feminina repreendeu.

- A culpa não foi minha. – o garoto se desculpou. – Esse degrau que mudou de lugar.

Depois disso, ouviu a porta batendo e um barulho de carro sendo ligado. Ameaçou levantar pra ver o que estava acontecendo, mas achou que estava tendo alucinações novamente e virou a garrafa no gargalo.

EM "- Será que se eu for até meu quarto as cobertas ainda terão o perfume dela? /EM - se perguntou já saindo correndo, diga-se tropeçando, para o quarto.


	12. Viagem, Paris e Amigos

12º Capitulo. Viagem, Paris e Amigos

- Eu não acredito.. eu não acredito... – Bernard não parava de resmungar. – Nós roubamos o carro do meu pai.

- Pare de reclamar Zabine. Nós salvamos várias vidas com esse furto. – Emmy disse.

- Salvamos? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Claro que sim, você não viu o estado lastimável que seu pai estava? Ele estava completamente bêbado, e 70 das mortes trouxas são por causa de acidentes de carro. – fez cara de quem sabe tudo.

- Ahh tá! – ele voltou sua atenção à estrada.

- Desde quando você sabe dirigir carros trouxas? – ela perguntou ligando o som do carro.

- Nas férias de verão meu pai me ensinou. E assim que chegamos nesse feriado ele me levou ao ministério pra pegar uma permissão trouxa para dirigir.

- É difícil?

- Não muito.

- Me ensina?

- Quem? Eu?

- Não, Eu.

- Se você conseguisse ficar meia hora sem me tratar mal.

- Isso é muito difícil. – fingiu pensar.

- Façamos o seguinte se conseguir ficar a viagem inteira sem brigar comigo, eu te ensino quando voltarmos para Londres.

- Ok! Negócio fechado! – ela concordou.

Passaram três horas de viagem, eles já estavam na França. Emmy dormia tranqüilamente no banco do passageiro. Bernard resolveu fazer uma parada para o café da manhã.

- Ei Weasley acorda! – ele chamava.

- Não! Eu estou com sono, me deixa dormir. – ela reclamava se aninhando mais no banco.

- Deixa de manha. Acorda! Vamos tomar café da manhã.

- Eu não saio daqui nem carregada.

- Carregada você sai. – Bernard fez cara de criança que vai fazer arte e a pegou no colo, como um bebê. Quando Emmy se deu conta que estava sendo carregada começou a gritar e espernear, mas ele era, definitivamente, muito mais forte.

- _Sa noix! Il me met dans la terre! Il me met dans la terre si vous avez l'amour sa vie! Ich lockere! Ich werde Sie töten! – gritava como uma doida, arrancando olhares curiosos de todos da lanchonete._

- Uhh a francesinha está irritada. – ele brincou, a deixando vermelha de raiva - Não se esqueça do acordo Emmy Querida. Agora fique bonitinha aqui. – a colocou sentada.

- Eu não vou comer. – ela fez bico, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Que mimada você! – ela mostrou língua e ele riu.

_(N/a: Essa parte é falada em francês, e eu não estou com saco de escrever e traduzir então vai normal mesmo.)_

- Em que posso ser útil? – uma atendente de uns 35 anos os atendeu, ela era magra e tinha algumas marcas de expressão em volta dos olhos e da boca, tinha vestígios de ter sido bonita um dia.

- Eu quero um café e waffes, por favor. – Bernard disse educado.

- E a sua namorada? – perguntou sorridente com certo interesse na resposta.

- Ela não é minha namorada. – Bernard explicou, sem notar os olhos da mulher brilhando. Virou-se para Emmy. – O que você quer?

- Eu não quero nada, mas essa senhora quer o seu telefone. –Emmy desdenhou

- Sou senhorita. E não sei do que você está falando. – disse rápido.

Emmy riu sem emoção.

- Não se faça de sonsa. – a olhou nos olhos. – Eu sei que na sua idade as mulheres gostam de se reafirmar conquistando garotões. – sorriu com o canto da boca.

- A senhorita está passando dos limites. – a mulher disse começando a ficar brava.

- Que isso, querida. – disse cínica. - Só estou te ajudando. Porque se depender do meu amigo ele nunca vai notar seu interesse nele.

- Weasley, cala a boca. – Brenard disse entre dentes.

- Não se acanhem. Vou até o banheiro e traga pra mim um café brasileiro pra viagem. – se levantou.

- Então um café e waffes pra você e um café pra viagem? – disse anotando.

- Não, cancela o meu pedido e trás dois cafés pra viagem. – Bernard corrigiu e agarrou Emmy pelo braço. – E você fica aqui. – a puxou para sentar-se novamente.

- Drogue!- alisou o braço. – Tan certez que ficarrre roxe! – disse num inglês carregado de sotaque francês.

Bernard a olhou curioso.

- Porque às vezes você fala com sotaque? E às vezes seu inglês é normal? Sem falar das vezes que você solta uns xingamentos em francês e em outras línguas?

- Ahh, saí meio sem querer. – disse em inglês fluente. – Eu nasci na França, então falo francês. Minha família toda é inglesa, então sei falar inglês muito bem, mas quando me distraio ou estou brava nem percebo que estou falando com sotaque. E o caso de falar outras línguas, é que minha mãe nunca gostou de me ver falando palavrões e brigando com os outros, então, resolvi aprender algumas outras línguas. Aí eu posso xingar até sua última geração que você não entende.

- Ahh sim! Quantas línguas você fala? Eu só falo inglês e francês.

- Falo umas 10. – ele arregalou os olhos, espantado. – Latim, francês, inglês, italiano, alemão, espanhol, sereiâco, mandarin, grugulês e búlgaro. – disse enumerando com os dedos da mão.

- Isso é espantoso.

- Não se tem muita coisa pra fazer lá na minha antiga escola, se você não é uma patricinha mimada e oferecida. – deu de ombros.

- Aqui estão seus cafés. – a garçonete voltou com o pedido.

Bernard pagou e eles voltaram para o carro.

- Ahh que nojo! – Emmy reclamou, olhando para o guardanapo que estava enrolado no seu copo com de café. – Acho que isso é pra você. – tacou o papel no rosto dele.

-_Joanne 3558-4487_ - ele leu, e fez uma careta logo em seguida.

- Eu não te falei que a coroa trouxa estava afim de você! – disse rindo. – O que você está esperando pra ligar esse carro, garanhão de tias trouxas! – zombou.

- Weasley, cala a boca. – brigou, ligando o carro.

--

Daphné, Alethia e James estavam conversando no quarto de Emmy. Alethia lia um livro, sentada em um dos puffes e os namorados dividiam outro.

- Como será que a Emmy vai vir pra Paris? – Daphné perguntou.

- Se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi nesses últimos meses é não subestimar Emmy Weasley. – James disse sombriamente.

- Ela é bem capaz de pegar um transporte trouxa. – Alethia deu seu palpite.

- Acho que ela vai preferir algo mais emocionante. – James brincou. – Como vassouras.

- Ela não seria doida o suficiente... – Alethia fez-se descrente. – Com certeza o Bernard não vai a deixar fazer algo desse tipo.

- Querida, não duvide do poder de persuasão de uma garota sobre um garoto. – disse a dando um selinho na namorada.

- Quer dizer que eu tenho o poder de persuadir você a sair agora mesmo comigo, para uma manhã inteira de compras? – animou-se.

- Talvez... Se você souber como pedir. – sorriu malicioso.

- Você não presta Sr. Potter. – deu um tapa no ombro dele.

- Da última vez que você me deu um tapa desses, o resultado foi o tio Rony gritando feito um doido. – advertiu. – Tenho que alertá-la sobre as conseqüências de tal dano físico.

- Não tenho medos das conseqüências. – disse se virando e ficando por cima dele.

- Que corajosa a Srta. – riu e rolou a fazendo ficar por baixo. – Mas agora irei mostrar que não se deve mexer com um grifinório. – disse começando uma sessão de cócegas.

--

- Paris. – Emmy exclamou feliz, quando a cidade apontava no horizonte.

- Você costuma andar no meio dos trouxas? – Bernard perguntou.

- Claro. Eles são bem divertidos, e os garotos são realmente bonitos.

- Bonitos? – murmurou indignado.

Emmy riu.

- Siga até o centro. Vamos nos encontrar com Daphné e James lá.

- Não me dê ordens, não sou seu motorista. – ele cortou, ficando irritado inexplicavelmente.

--

Fazia meia hora que James, Daphné e Alethia estavam em Paris e esperavam Emmy e Bernard no local marcado. Alethia lia concentrada um livro sobre Runas.

- Eles estão demorando demais. – Daphné disse impaciente.

- Acalme-se Daph. Daqui a pouco eles estão aí. – James abraçava a namorada pelos ombros, estavam sentados numa mesa da sorveteria, ele acariciava as costas da garota e ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

Um barulho de uma freada brusca fez se separarem do abraço carinhoso.

- O que foi isso? – as pessoas dentro da sorveteria perguntavam, olhando para a rua.

- Eles chegaram. – os namorados constataram em uníssono.

Entraram na sorveteria dois adolescentes, o garoto estava meio vermelho e parecia que iria pular no pescoço do primeiro que falasse com ele e a garota tinha uma expressão risonha.

- Saudades? – Emmy perguntou assim que se sentou à mesa.

- O que aconteceu? – Daphné perguntou e essa foi a oportunidade para Bernard explodir.

- Essa Weasley louca. – apontou para Emmy. - Ela quase amassa o carro do meu pai, quase mata a gente e me fez passar a maior vergonha na frente de um bando de trouxas. – disse irritado.

- Não exagere Zabine. Você que não quis frear, então, eu fui obrigada a te _ajudar _– Emmy se explicou, causando risos dos outros. – Mas chega de papo, vamos ao plano. Temos que voltar pra casa até de noite.

- O que faremos? – Daphné perguntou.

- O primeiro passo para vencermos uma guerra e conhecermos bem o inimigo... – Emmy disse enigmática.

--

Bem longe dali, em outro país.

Blaise estava com uma enorme dor de cabeça, e uma ressaca de matar. Não conseguia nem manter os olhos abertos, havia extrapolado na noite anterior. Decretou feriado a si mesmo.

- Leia isso, Blaise. – escutou a voz fria de seu amigo e sentiu um papel caindo sobre o seu peito.

Abriu os olhos com relutância, ficou alguns segundo vendo coisas somente borrões, até que destingiu uma caligrafia que parecia mais um rabisco.

**_- Pai. Irei passar o dia na casa de Lisy, volto à noite. Não se preocupe, ela mandou uma carruagem vir me buscar. Ass: Daphné Malfoy_** - leu em voz alta. – Qual o problema? Ela não pode ter amigas? – insinuou maldosamente.

- Magen disse que a viu saindo de casa via Flú, 4 horas da manhã. – informou, encarando o amigo.

- Qual o destino? – perguntou com pouco caso.

- Mansão Zabine. – Blaise engoliu seco.

--

_N/a: Covil é casa de feras saca! Quem não entendeu ainda, vai entender durante a fic, espero!_

- Você me fez vir até Paris, pra falar só isso? – Bernard brigou.

- Cale-se, Zabine. Se você não usa seu cérebro o problema não é meu. – a loira desdenhou. – Mas e aí vocês vão? – perguntou.

- Vamos. – Daphné respondeu pelos dois.

- Aonde nós vamos? – o Zabine sussurrou ao Potter.

- Larga de ser besta, Bernard. Nós vamos conhecer o inimigo, entende? Vamos investigar tudo que o inimigo fez. – Alethia respondeu, James estava ocupado tomando um Sunday de chocolate.

- Ahn? – Bernard não entendeu ainda

- Saber do passado do inimigo, entendeu? – a ruiva tentou mais uma vez.

- NÓS VAMOS INVESTIGAR O PASSADO DO INIMIGO. – Emmy se estressou. – E vamos logo! – levantou-se abruptamente da mesa junto com Daphné.

- Ahh sim! – finalmente ele havia entendido. – Mas que diabos de inimigo é esse que eu não conheço? – perguntou ao amigo, que só balançou a cabeça descrente.

--

- Vamos lá! Algum de vocês viu o Bernard hoje? Ou sabe onde ele foi?– Blaise perguntou para todos seus elfos que estavam alinhados em sua frente. Se aquela situação não fosse critica seria cômica, ele parecia um coronel trouxa na frente dos recrutas.

Uma elfa miudinha deu um passo à frente.

- Kify viu menino Zabine. – disse encarando os próprios pés. – Ele saiu bem cedo, Nify estava cuidando do jardim e viu menino Zabine.

- Saiu de que? – Blaise perguntou a encarando.

- De carruagem de trouxa, Sr. – a elfa respondeu.

- Carruagem trouxa? – Blaise levantou a sobrancelha, mas logo entendeu. – Ohh sim.. o carro. – riu do nome inventado pelas criaturas.

- Ele estava com Daphné? – Draco se intrometeu.

- Menino Zabine estava com moça loira bonita.

- Que bom! – Blaise disse sarcástico. - Agora eles podem estar em qualquer lugar. –desanimou.

- Tem um jeito de encontrá-los. – Draco exclamou de repente. - Vem comigo! Temos que ir ao Ministério. – dizendo isso, desaparatou, e Blaise foi atrás.

--

- Você não está planejando ir até a Alemanha e voltar em um dia e de carro né! – James perguntou já dentro do porshe.

- Mas é claro, senão eu nem teria vindo a Paris, teria tentado arrumar uma forma de ir para lá.. – Emmy explicou, e pôs se a direcionar Bernard pelas ruas.

- Então posso saber pra onde estamos indo? – foi a vez de Daphné perguntar.

-Le repaire – a loira apontou para um sobrado abandonado.

--

- Draco será que dá pra você me explicar o que nós estamos fazendo aqui? – Blaise perguntou quase correndo pra alcançar o amigo que andava rápido pelo átrio do Ministério.

- Simples, quando você comprou o maldito carro trouxa e adaptou com magia eu pedi pro Ministério colocar um rastreador nele. – explicou, já entrando no elevador. - Pro caso de você fazer alguma burrada e desaparecer.

- Bom saber que sou tãoo confiável.

--

- Blahh! – Eu não entro nessa casa, nem sob Imperius. – Daphné protestou olhando quão suja a frente da casa era.

- Deixa de ser fresca, Daph. – Emmy desaprovou, parando em frente à porta. - **_Ich schwöre feierlich, daß ich bin: verrückt, dick, ritterlich, ärgerlich, Brise und Schlange_**.. – murmurou apontando a varinha e a porta destrancou

- Que língua foi isso? – Bernard sussurrou para Alethia.

- Alemão. Eu não entendi muito bem, estou começando a aprender essa língua, mas saiu algo como "Juro que sou: louco, gordo, galante, chato, fresca e serpente." – sussurrou em resposta.

- Bem a cara dela..

- Me sigam. – Emmy chamou, já entrando na casa. Tudo estava escuro na casa, não podia se ver um palmo na frente do nariz. Emmy continuou andando, como se aquela escuridão não a afetasse. – Fou? Doux? Vail? Uyer? Frais? – chamou para o nada.

Todos ordenaram Lumus, mas ainda sim a escuridão era grande. Emmy os olhou com um sorriso de quem sabe mais do que eles e bateu palmas, instantaneamente o cômodo ficou todo iluminado. Era uma espécie de sala muito grande, devia ocupar o andar de baixo inteiro, havia vários sofás espalhados e uma enorme televisão trouxa colocada estrategicamente num canto ligada a outro aparelho que de longe não podia se descobrir qual era.

**(N/a: é francês, now.)**

-Tem alguém aí?- Emmy gritou.

- Cozinha. – uma voz gritou em resposta, a loira atravessou a sala correndo e entrou por uma porta.

Na cozinha, um garoto de uns 17 anos bebia tranqüilamente seu café. Ele era alto, magro, os cabelos eram castanhos quase pretos e tinha olhos negros. Usava calças xadrez, uma camiseta preta de uma banda bruxa e tênis. Os óculos complementavam seu ar de trouxa intelectual roqueiro.

- Pen? – o garoto perguntou assustado, já se levantando da mesa.

- Uyer meu amor!. – disse feliz já pulando no pescoço do garoto. – Muitas saudades?

- Sua louca, eu fiquei preocupado. Você foi expulsa e sumiu, não apareceu nesse feriado. – o garoto fez-se de bravo.

- Eu escrevi pra Frais ontem, ela não falou pra vocês que eu vinha?

- Ela está aí desde ontem, não deve ter recebido sua coruja.

- Cadê os outros?

- Lá em cima! DOUX! FRAIS! VAIL! FOU! A PEN TÁ AQUI EM BAIXO, NA COZINHA! – gritou de forma que ouvissem no andar de cima.

E não deu outra, segundos depois um garoto apareceu na cozinha. Era loiro de olhos verdes e cara de conquistador. Usava uma calça jeans, tênis e uma camiseta branca escrito em francês. "O incrível"

- Penzoca Querida! – disse já pegando Emmy no colo. – Estava com muitas saudades de mim, meu amor?

- Vail meu querido. – ela disse o abraçando. – Como eu não iria sentir saudades do cara mais lindo que eu conheço?

- Assim você me deixa envergonhado na frente das visitas, meu amor. – disse com falsa timidez. – Mas não vai me apresentar seus novos amigos?

- Estes são: Alethia, James, Bernard e Daphné. – apontou os amigos. – E este é Ernest. – apontou o moreno. – E este é o Jordan. – apontou o loiro.

Dois leves estalos e mais duas pessoas na cozinha, dessa vez eram um garoto e uma garota.

O garoto era de estatura mediana, bem forte, do tipo que seria capaz de apertar a mão de Hagrid sem perder todos os dedos da mão, tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos da mesma cor. Usava camiseta verde, calça jeans e tênis.

A garota era morena, tinha cabelos pretos enrolados que lhe batiam no meio das costas, era magra e possuía olhos de um castanho-esverdeado. Usava uma saia jeans curta e uma camiseta justa preta e sandálias baixas.

- Pen! – o garoto disse feliz, já a puxando para um abraço.

- Doux! Eu também estou com saudades, mas espero ter meus ossos inteiros quando voltar pra casa. – Emmy disse brincando, e o garoto a soltou.

- Você sabe Pen, que o Doux não consegue controlar esse jeito bruto dele. – foi a vez de a garota falar.

- E você adora isso né Fais? – Emmy insinuou levando um leve tapa da morena.

- Não posso dizer que não gosto. – Fais entrou na brincadeira, deixando Doux corado.

- Cadê o Fou? – Emmy perguntou.

- Lá em cima, você o conhece, ainda não acordou. – Ernest respondeu parecendo um pouco irritado.

- Estou indo lá então... – dizendo isso saiu do local.

Depois de quase uma hora conversando, já se conheciam perfeitamente bem. Os franceses tinham 18 anos, menos Ernest e Frais que ainda estudavam em Beauxbatons. O garoto fazia o 6º ano e a garota o 7º. E todos eram amigos de Emmy desde o primeiro ano da garota na escola. E falavam inglês fluente.

- Sabe eu entendi o significado dos apelidos, Doux é gordo e Frais é fresca. – Alethia conversava com Uyer em inglês. – Mas eu não entendi o porquê dos outros. Uyer significa o que? E Vail?

Os donos da casa soltaram um risinho.

- Uyer é compactado, a palavra inteira é ennuyer, que significa chato. – Ernest (Uyer) respondeu levemente aborrecido.

- E Vail é compactado de vaillant, que significa galanteador. – Jordan (Vail) respondeu com um sorriso maroto.e uma piscada de olho.

- E Pen, o que significa? – Daphné entrou na conversa.

- Vem de Serpent, ou seja, serpente. – Uyer explicou.

- Mas porque serpente? – James também entrou na conversa.

- Você já tentou pegar uma serpente com a mão meu caro! – uma voz masculina perguntou do topo da escada.

Era um garoto de cabelos roxos berrantes e arrepiados, os olhos eram de um azul bem claro, era forte e possuía um sorriso de quem vai aprontar. Usava somente uma calça jeans surrada, estava descalço e sem camisa. Ele já chamava atenção por si só, mas chamava o dobro da atenção porque carregava uma loira sorridente em suas costas.

- O que isso tem a ver? – Bernard se intrometeu encarando os dois

- Antes que você possa chegar perto elas já te atacaram. – o garoto de cabelo roxo disse, descendo as escadas sem o menor esforço, visto que carregava alguém nas costas.

- Ohh muito obrigada pela comparação. – Emmy disse sarcástica.

- Você sabe que é minha obrigação como sua alma gêmea só te falar a verdade. – disse divertido, a colocando no chão.

- E você quem é? – Bernard perguntou seco.

- Eu sou Fou. E você deve ser Zabine? – perguntou olhando para Emmy.

- Andou falando de mim pro seu amiguinho Weasley? – disse olhando a garota.

- Sabe como é, quando falamos de um lugar não podemos contar só sobre as coisas boas, temos que contar as coisas chatas e insuportáveis também.

Todos riram, e se sentaram pelos vários sofás da sala.

- O que vocês conversaram tanto tempo lá em cima? – Vail perguntou interessado.

- Fou estava me contando o tanto que vocês estão entediados, já que o curso de aurores só começa em junho. Contou-me que não agüentam mais ficar aqui nessa vida atoa. – Emmy respondeu.

- Só isso? – Doux perguntou descrente.

- Não é só isso, Emmy tem a solução pro nosso tédio. – Fou disse sorridente.

- E qual é? – Vail perguntou já se animando.

- Eu tenho um serviçinho pra vocês fazerem pra mim. – disse trocando olhares significativos com Daphné e Fou.

--

- Alemanha? – Vail perguntou, depois de o plano ser explicado.

- Isso! Vocês só têm que ir lá e tentar investigar sobre o passado de uma mulher. – Daphné simplificou.

- Que mal lhe pergunte, quem é essa mulher? – Frais perguntou a Daph.

- Namorada do meu pai. Ela se chama Magen Schmerz. – a sala explodiu em risadas dos donos da casa, aparentemente, eles falavam tantas línguas como Emmy.

- Me diz que ela tá brincando... – Doux suplicou para Emmy, secando as lágrimas.

- Não está, a mulher se chama Dor de estomago mesmo! – a loira disse amargamente. – Por isso acho que ela está inventando esse nome. Sei lá, ela viu em algum lugar escrito isso e fingiu que era nome. E o idiota do meu pai, caiu direitinho.

- Pai? Mas seu pai não estava morto? – Vail não tinha nenhum pouco de tato.

- Ele nunca morreu, ele foi pra Londres. E levou a minha irmã junto. – disse apontando para Daphné.

- Bem que eu vi que vocês eram bem parecidas... - Uyer disse analisando as garotas.

- Até poderia confundi-las se não te conhecesse tão bem. – Fou se manifestou com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Emmy.

- Mas então vocês vão investigar isso pra nós? – Daphné deu um de seus sorrisos infalíveis. E James, mesmo estando sentados, a enlaçou pela cintura num gesto bem ciumento.

- Daphné é a mesma coisa que perguntar se bebê quer pirulito. – Frais disse apontando os garotos, que estavam de pé fazendo uma espécie de dança de comemoração.

- Claro que vamos! Aventura! Aventura! – Doux disse sorridente.

- Ares novos! Mulheres novas! – Vail e Fou comemoravam.

- Que bom! Não se preocupem com dinheiro, nós bancamos! – Daphné afirmou.

- Isso mesmo! Eu só quero que vocês encontrem o máximo de coisas possíveis sobre aquela gralha. – Emmy intimou.

- Pode deixar! – bateram continência.

- Vamos procurá-la que nem pelucio atrás de ouro.

- Vamos trabalhar como elfos domésticos obedientes.

- Vamos sugar informações como dementadores sugam felicidade.

Todos riram, aqueles garotos eram bem divertidos.

--

- Sinto muito senhor Malfoy. Mas o carro saiu do país. Não podemos revelar a localização. – a atendente do Ministério disse simpática.

- Não tem nada que nós possamos fazer? – Blaise sorriu sedutor para a mulher.

- Não senhor. – ela disse ainda olhando pra Draco.

- Não mesmo? – Draco também sorriu sedutor, a mulher derreteu.

- Er-em... se os senhores conseguirem uma autorização das Chefes do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional. - escreveu em um pergaminho e entregou a Draco.. – aí talvez eu possa rastrear o carro.

- Muito obrigado! Voltaremos em alguns minutos com a autorização. – Blaise disse confiante, dando de costas para a mulher e seguindo até o elevador.

- Se eu fosse você não teria tanta certeza. – Draco disse sombriamente.

- Posso saber por quê? – o loiro mostrou o pergaminho ao amigo, que pôs se a ler. - _Chefes do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional: Pansy Potter e.._– engoliu seco.- _e Luna Lovegood_.

--

- Que tal passarmos um dia em Paris? – Frais sugeriu.

- Para mostrarmos a cidade para os visitantes. – Vail acrescentou.

- Nós já conhecemos a cidade... – James disse.

- Vocês têm que conhecer a Paris que nós conhecemos. .. – Doux insistiu.

- Falando assim eu fico até com medo. – Daphné brincou.

- Eu posso te mostrar umas livrarias fantásticas.. – Uyer disse a Alethia.

- Livrarias? – os olhos da garota brilharam.

- È Uyer, acho que você achou sua alma gêmea. – Fou disse dando tapinhas amigáveis nas costas do garoto, que estava da cor dos cabelos de Alethia. Todos riram.

- Mas é sério, vai ser legal eu prometo – Frais pediu.

- Tudo bem. – disseram em coro.

--

- Pansy Querida! – Blaise disse sorridente.

- Pansy ! – Draco foi amigável. – Já disse o tanto que você está bonita como Sra. Cicatriz?

- O que vocês dois querem? – ela disse os olhando feio.

- Que isso! Não podemos visitar uma amiga? – Draco fingiu indignação.

- Não podemos vir ver como ela anda sendo casada com o cicatriz feioso? – Blaise também fingiu.

- Eu conheço vocês dois desde que tinha 10 anos, e sei muito bem que vocês não são tão gentis e adoráveis assim se não querem alguma coisa. Agora falem rápido que eu tenho uma consulta no St; Mungus. – disse passando a mão na barriga, já grande por estar no 6º mês de gravidez.

- Vai parir mais um cicatrizinho? - Blaise fez cara de nojo.

- Isso devia ser proibido, o mundo ficar super povoado de cicatrizes de óculos. – Draco também fez.

- Draco Malfoy! Blaise Zabine! Digam o que querem! – gritou brava.

- Calminha Pansy! O Draco quer falar com você. – Blaise empurrou Draco, se escondendo atrás do amigo.

- Nós só precisamos que você assine uma autorização nos permitindo rastrear um carro que foi pra fora do país. – o loiro foi direto ao ponto.

– Aí você pode ir ao St. Mungus cuidar do Cicatriz Filho. – Blaise acrescentou.

- Se eu assinar essa droga de papel vocês calam essas bocas?

- Sim. – responderam em coro. E Pansy escreveu em um pergaminho.

- Tome. – entregou o papel a Draco. – Agora, SUMAM da minha frente. – disse brava e eles correram para a porta. – Er..Blaise pra que vocês querem rastrear o carro?

- O de sempre: meu filho e a filha do Draco roubaram meu carro e saíram sem rumo. – disse já saindo, deixando uma Pansy morrendo de rir para trás.

--

- Estou morta de cansaço. – Daphné disse. – Nós fomos a uns 5 casas de jogos trouxas_(N/a: sabe aquelas cheia de jogos eletrônicos? Essas mesmas)_. Visitamos dois parques de diversões um trouxa e um bruxo...

- Pena que não está de noite.. – Vail se lamentou, ignorando a garota que não parava de enumerar os lugares que visitaram.

- Senão seria bem mais divertido. – Fou explicou.

- Está na hora de irmos Doux. – Frais chamou. – O Doux prometeu que vai ensinar meu irmão a jogar uns negócios trouxas. – explicou aos outros.

- Até mais galera! Apareçam lá em casa sempre! – se despediram.

- Vocês nos dão uma carona? – Uyer pediu. – Vou mostrar a Alethia a biblioteca pública.

- Sei essa biblioteca pública, Uyer. – Vail falou malicioso.

- Vamos indo! – Doux chamou e partiram no carro dele.

- E agora em que lugar super divertido os francesinhos pretendem nos levar? – Bernard disse sarcástico.

- Será que os levamos lá? – Vail perguntou a Fou.

- O que você acha Pen? – ele olhou pra Emmy.

- Acho que seria interessante levarmos esses inglesinhos até lá.

- Então vamos! – Vail chamou já pulando dentro do carro de Bernard, sendo seguido pelos ingleses. Emmy e Fou foram na moto do garoto.

- Me siga! – Fou gritou antes de colocar o capacete.

- Me siga.. Me siga.. Quem esse roxinho acha que é para ficar me dando ordens? – Bernard reclamou baixinho.

- Esse roxinho é o melhor amigo da Pen. E eu sei que você não quer brigar sério com ela..– Vail apontou Emmy com a cabeça. -.. então diminui o bico, esquentadinho. – brincou risonho.

--

- Thierry eu vou ver o quanto posso pressionar os franceses. - a loira disse no meio do corredor.

- Obrigada Luna. – o moreno disse educadamente e lhe beijando a mão – Você é meu anjo.

– Como que eu resisto a essa cara de cachorro molhado? – brincou com o homem a sua frente.

O Sangue de Blaise ferveu ao ver a cena. Aquela era sua Luna. SUA! Ameaçou chegar mais perto, mas Draco lhe impediu.

- Outro dia você pensa em um jeito de pedir desculpas para a Loony.Agora lembre-se do porque estarmos aqui, precisamos ir atrás do idiota do seu filho e da minha princesa.

- Humpf... – disse desgostoso. – Eu me controlo, mas por Salazar não fale mais princesa. Isso é coisa de velho. – Draco deu de ombros.

Thierry se despediu de Luna e Draco e Blaise se aproximaram.

- Luninh... Arhhh! – Blaise levou um pisão no pé do amigo.

- È melhor EU falar, Blaise.

- O que posso ser fazer pelos senhores? – Luna fez sua melhor cara de formalidade, evitando olhar Blaise.

- Srta. Lovegood, sou Draco Malfoy. – estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la. – E preciso de sua ajuda.

- Entrem senhores. – disse indicando a porta. Blaise já foi entrando quando foi puxado pra trás.

- Você fica aqui. Quero falar SOZINHO com a Lovegood. – mandou.

- Eu quero entrar! – implorou, mas Draco manteve-se firme e decidido. – Tá bom! Mas se você der em cima da MINHA Luna eu juro que arranco tua língua e mando de presente pra Magen.

--

Deixaram a Paris trouxa para trás, agora estavam na auto-estrada.

- Bernard aumenta o aquecedor dessa bosta desse carro que eu estou congelando. – Daphné pediu aconchegando-se no namorado para poder se livrar do frio.

- Vai demorar muito pra chegar? – James perguntou a Vail.

- Acho que não. Quem conhece melhor esse caminho é Pen e o Fou.. eles vinham aqui quase todos os dias das férias...

- Fou e Pen isso, Fou e Pen aquilo. - Bernard bufou baixinho. E murmurou. – Porque sempre os dois?

- Porque como diz o apelido o Fou é louco, e quem melhor pra entender uma serpente do que um louco? – Vail sussurrou em resposta, assustando o outro, não era pra ninguém ter ouvido.

Viraram a esquerda em uma estrada abandonada, andaram mais uns 10 minutos e a moto parou perto de uma bifurcação.

- Dá pra vocês pararem de fazer tanto mistério? – Daphné disse irritada. – Eu estou congelando. Esse lugar que vocês querem nos levar é aonde? Em Londres por acaso?

- Acalme-se Daphné querida. – Vail disse. – Nós já chegamos. – apontou para a bifurcação.

- Vocês estão de brincadeira com a minha cara né! – James disse descrente.

- Claro que não. Sigam-me senhores. – Fou disse e caminhou em direção a bifurcação com Emmy ao seu lado e os outros atrás.

Assim que colocaram os pés em um dos caminhos da bifurcação, a paisagem ao seu redor mudou. Não existia mais neve acumulada no chão, o sol brilhava mais forte e podia ouvir o barulho de pessoas conversando mais a frente.

Daphné e James sorriram encantados pareciam estar num daqueles parques trouxas, mas esse era mil vezes melhor. Vail parou no meio do caminho pra conversar com uma morena sorridente. Fou e Emmy foram andando em direção ao que parecia ser uma ponte abandonada sobre um lindo lago de águas cristalinas.

Daphné olhou uma pequena aglomeração de pessoas lá em cima, e não pode segurar o grito quando uma garota se jogou lá de cima. Olhou desesperada para o lado, como ninguém podia fazer nada?

- Vocês não vão fazer nada? – gritou desesperada para os amigos.

Eles só riram, ou melhor, gargalharam.

- Qual é a graça? – disse irritada. – Até você James Potter?

- Calma aí meu amor. – disse a abraçando. – Isso é um esporte trouxa, ela pulou com uma corda invisível amarrada no pé.

- Ahh sim! – ela corou um pouco. - Mas nem pra vocês me avisarem nada, né?

- Eu tinha esquecido que você não tem contato com trouxas! – passou a mão nos cabelos, arrepiando-os. – Você me desculpa? – fez cara de cervo abandonado.

- Isso é golpe baixo! – disse dando um selinho nele.

- Eu vou pular. E você vem? – Fou chamou Emmy, apontando a aglomeração sobre a ponte.

- Eu vou, vai preparando tudo lá. – ela respondeu sorridente, e o garoto de cabelos roxos se separou do grupo. –Vocês gostaram daqui?

- Gostamos sim. – os namorados sorriram e Bernard permanecia carrancudo.

- Aí, eu estava morrendo de saudades desse lugar.

- Estava morrendo de saudades de muitas outras coisas..– murmurou venenoso.

- Você vai pular? – James perguntou.

- Vou sim! Eu já pulei muitas vezes. O Fou me ensinou...

- Pelo que vejo o roxinho te ensinou muitas coisas... – Bernard alfinetou mais venenoso ainda.

- O Fou tá me chamando, acho que já é minha vez. – Emmy comunicou.

- O seu dono estralou os dedos, corre atrás então. – Bernard se superou nesse comentário.

- GAROTO, QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA? – ela gritou ficando vermelha.

- Problema? Eu não tenho nenhum, só fiz um comentário.

- Não se faça de sonso. Você está com essa tromba desde que nós chegamos em Paris, durante a viagem estava tudo bem. Agora você fica aí falando merda. Colocando defeito em tudo que eu falo ou faço. Fica fazendo comentários idiotas e inoportunos. ME DIZ GAROTO, QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA?- os olhos acinzentados da garota adquiriram um tom cinza escuro quase preto, de raiva.

James e Daphné olhavam Emmy boquiabertos, estavam sem palavras. Bernard sustentava o olhar de Emmy.

- O meu problema é você. – disse pausadamente com um tom carregado de cólera.

- SE O SEU PROBLEMA SOU EU, NÃO PRECISA SE PREOCUPAR. PORQUE MANTEREI O MAXIMO DE DISTANCIA POSSÍVEL DE VOCÊ. – dizendo isso ela se virou e caminhou até Fou na ponte.

- O que vocês estão olhando? – Bernard gritou com Daphné e James.

- Você foi um estúpido Bernard. – foi a única coisa que Daphné disse antes de ir para a ponte, atrás da irmã.

--

Meia hora depois, Draco sai do escritório de Luna.

- E aí? Ela autorizou? – Blaise perguntou ansioso.

- Alem de autorizar, ela me deu uma chave de portal encantada para nos levar até onde o carro estiver. – o loiro se gabou. – Não há ninguém melhor que eu na arte de persuasão, meu caro Blaise. Você já deveria ter aprendido isso.

Passaram pelo elevador, Blaise insistia em querer saber o que Draco disse pra convencer Luna, mas o loiro não abria a boca. Entregou à autorização a mulher responsável pelo rastreamento do carro, minutos depois ela voltou.

- Então aonde está o carro? – Draco perguntou ancioso.

- Não muito longe. Ele está na França.. – ela disse sorridente.

- Isso é sua uma linda coincidência.. uma linda coincidência... – Blaise murmurou antes de se segurar nos óculos quebrados e sentir o conhecido puxão no umbigo


	13. Brigas, desculpas e maldades

13º Cap. Brigas, desculpas e maldades.

Draco e Blaise se materializaram ao lado do carro de Bernard.

- Nós não pensamos na possibilidade deles não estarem com o carro. – Blaise falou, enquanto olhava para os lados a procura dos adolescentes.

- Blaise você está sentindo? – Draco apalpava o ar.

- Sentindo o que, Draco? – Blaise perguntou confuso.

- É magia Blaise. Tem magia aqui. Esse lugar deve ser enfeitiçado. – Draco ia em direção a bifurcação.

- Agora que você falou.. dá pra sentir mesmo. – Blaise retirou a varinha de dentro do sobretudo.

- Aqui, Blaise. È magia para ocultar. – Draco tinha a varinha em punho.

- Vamos então. – Blaise passou rápido pela divisa da entrada normal com a estrada secundária. E Draco foi em seguida. – O lugar é bem bonito, e quente também. – dizendo isso o moreno tirou o sobretudo e o encolheu, guardando no bolso.

- È o seu filho ali não! – Draco apontou para um garoto moreno, sentado na sombra de uma grande árvore e perto do lago.

- Bernard! – Blaise gritou já correndo pra perto do filho.

- Pai? – Bernard arregalou os olhos assustado.

- Onde está a Daphné? – Draco perguntou com um olhar mortal.

- D-D-raco? – o garoto gaguejou. Eles estavam ferrados.

- Onde está a Daphné? – Draco perguntou bem sério.

- Ela... ela... – ele não sabia o que inventar.

- Draco. – Blaise chamou num fio de voz, puxando a camisa do amigo. – Eu acho que achei a Daphné.

- Quê? Aonde? – Draco virou-se de súbito. E Blaise apontou para a ponte, lá em cima um pontinho loiro platinado se preparava para pular.

E no segundo seguinte o homem loiro já estava em cima da ponte.

- DAPHNÉ ANNE MALFOY NEM PENSE EM FAZER ISSO. – ele gritou.

Emmy virou o rosto e lá estava seu pai completamente vermelho, e com os olhos da mesma cor que os dela estavam a alguns instantes atrás. Virou-se para Fou.

- Você sabe o que fazer. – sussurrou e ele sorriu em resposta. Então, ela se jogou.

--

Assim que viu seu pai, Daphné se escondeu atrás de James.

- Vocês vêm comigo. – Fou os pegou pelo braço e desaparatou para casa dele. – Sintam-se em casa. Vou voltar pra ver o que vai acontecer, daqui a pouco a Alethia e Uyer chegam. Fui. – e aparatou.

--

A queda era maravilhosa, uma sensação maravilhosa de liberdade. Aquele deveria ser o melhor esporte trouxa existente. Assim que parou de cair, um feitiço colante a prendia a uma corda invisível. Tirou a varinha do meio das vestes, murmurando um contra feitiço que lhe fez cair nas águas do lago.

Aquilo tudo ia ser perfeito, se quando ela tivesse voltado para a terra, seu pai e Blaise não estivessem lá.

- Olá! – sorriu carinhosamente.

- DAPHNÉ ANNE MALFOY COMO VOCÊ FOGE DE CASA, ROUBA MEU CARRO E VEM PULAR NESSE NEGÓCIO TROUXA? QUER ME MATAR DO CORAÇÃO? – Blaise gritou histérico, parecia até Gina quando descobriu que ela tinha sido expulsa.

- Fica calmo padrinho. Foi só pra não cair na rotina. – disse sorridente e o abraçou ainda molhada. – Não foi nada de mais, não vê que estou aqui linda e loira como sempre? – o homem não agüentou e sorriu.

_- Fácil! Fácil!_ - Emmy pensou. Olhou para seu pai, ele estava sentado numa pedra com a cabeça abaixada, as mãos entre os cabelos platinados.

- Pai? – ela tentou uma aproximação relando no ombro do homem e viu que ele tremia. – Tá tudo bem aí?

- Daphné Malfoy você está de castigo até completar 17 anos. – disse seco, tirando a mão dela do ombro.

- Qual vai ser o meu castigo Sr. Malfoy? – ela disse seca também. – Vou ter que parar de respirar? Porque eu não posso voar, não posso sair de casa, não posso escolher o que como no almoço, não posso dar minha opinião, não posso escolher o que quero fazer da minha vida, e não posso sair com amigos. Se você não percebeu SR. MALFOY a minha vida é um castigo.

Draco a olhou feio.

- Não grite comigo, eu sou seu pai. – os olhos cinza escuro dele encararam os dela, cinza escuros também.

- Nooossa temos um avanço aqui. Você descobriu isso quando? – disse sarcástica.

- Não seja tão mal educada, garota. E nada do que você diga mudará seu castigo.

- Não me importo. – ela deu de ombros. – Daqui a uma semana eu estarei longe da Prisão Malfoy.

Eles estavam indo rumo a passagem.

- Ei Daphné! – uma voz gritou e os quatro se viraram. Fou vinha correndo na direção deles. Ela correu e o abraçou.

- Levei os dois pra minha casa, estão bem. Acho que seu pai não os viu. – sussurrou no ouvido da garota, ignorando os olhares cortantes que os três homens a sua frente lhe direcionavam.

- Você é perfeito Fou. – ela sussurrou em resposta.

- Esqueceu? Nós somos almas gêmeas, irmãos sempre, amigos eternos. – ela apertou mais o abraço, pra depois se desvencilhar, com os olhos brilhando de emoção.

- Este é Blaise Zabine meu padrinho. – ele acenou para Blaise. – e esse é o meu carrasco, digo, pai. – Draco fuzilou o garoto com o olhar. – Este aqui é Brendan Shmtson. – apontou Fou. Emmy se virou para o amigo. – Agora eu tenho que ir, não se esqueça daquele assunto. Vou lhe mandar uma coruja tá? – beijou o rosto dele. – Até.

- Gostei do cabelo dele. – Blaise comentou sonhador, Bernard e Draco o encararam perigosamente. – Er.. quero dizer.. realmente feio! Realmente horroroso esse cabelo roxo. – completou.

- Vamos embora padrinho! Estou realmente sem saco de ficar aqui junto com esses dois postes. – apontou desdenhosa para o pai e Bernard.

--

- Meu pai estrangular Emmy. Eu sei que vai! Ela está ferrada! Nós estamos ferradas! – Daphné andava de um lado para o outro na sala da casa dos amigos.

- Eu acho que você deveria se preocupar com seu pai, se ele encher muito é capaz da Emmy o estrangular. – James disse divertido, puxando a namorada pela mão fazendo-a cair sobre ele no sofá.

- Nossa.. eles vão se matar então.. Ahh meu Deus não vão sobrar nem os pedacinhos dos dois. – a garota estava realmente preocupada.

- Não dramatiza Daph. No máximo eles vão discutir feito doidos e talvez, se dermos sorte, acaba dobrando até pra Magen. – a garota riu fracamente.

- A James você não existe. – sorriu, colocando a cabeça no peito dele.

- Existo sim, e sou todo seu, loirinha. – os dois riram.

Um estalo, e Fou de volta a sala. Daphné pulou do sofá e o segurou pelos ombros.

- O que aconteceu? Não aconteceu nada de ruim. Né! Me diz que não aconteceu. – ela balançava o garoto.

- Calma Daphné. – James pediu, e a garota soltou o garoto. – E aí Fou? Noticias ruins?

- Depende do que vocês chamam de noticia ruim. Se o seu pai ficar calado perigosamente e a Emmy chamá-lo de carrasco, é uma coisa ruim. Então, as noticias são ruins.

--

A chave de portal os levou de volta a Mansão Malfoy. Emmy subiu as escadas correndo, só se despedindo do padrinho e esbarrando, propositalmente, em Magen. Os Zabines foram embora de carro, silenciosos.

--

Alheios a situação crítica que ocorria, Uyer e Alethia estavam andando pelos corredores da Biblioteca Pública.

- Muito obrigada, Ernest! Obrigada por me trazer aqui. O lugar é fantástico! – os olhos da ruiva brilhavam.

- È um dos meus lugares preferidos na Paris trouxa. – ele disse com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Achei que os lugares preferidos de vocês eram aqueles locais de jogos eletrônicos. – ela o encarou, desconfiada.

- Eu gosto de lá, mas prefiro aqui. – ele disse parando de andar.

- Vocês são bem diferentes não! – ela sorriu.

- Por isso que eu sou o chato do grupo. – ele sorriu também, se aproximando perigosamente.

- Eu acho você mais legal que eles. – ela disse ficando um pouco corada.

- Que bom! Que bom! - dizendo isso, ele a enlaçou pela cintura. Se beijaram no instante seguinte.

--

Draco subiu para seu escritório, ignorando a namorada que insistia em reclamar sobre a falta de modos de sua filha. Afundou-se na sua poltrona de couro de dragão, a mesma que tinha sido de tantos outros Malfoys antes dele. As palavras de Daphné vieram a mente do loiro.

_- Qual vai ser o meu castigo Sr. Malfoy? – ela disse seca também. – Vou ter que parar de respirar? Porque eu não posso voar, não posso sair de casa, não posso escolher o que como no almoço, não posso dar minha opinião, não posso escolher o que quero fazer da minha vida, e não posso sair com amigos. Se você não percebeu SR. MALFOY a minha vida é um castigo._

A sua filha nunca entenderia, como ele poderia deixá-la solta pelo mundo? Se ele já tinha perdido Gina e Emmy? A simples possibilidade de perdê-la já era fatal demais pra ele. E quando ele a viu pulando daquela ponte hoje? Achou que nunca mais a veria,... Achou que mais uma vez ele amou tanto alguém, que acabou a sufocando. Sorriu lembrando que as orelhas da garota ficaram vermelhas enquanto ela gritava com ele, ela era uma Weasley.

Mas fechou a cara logo em seguida...ela também era uma Malfoy, era capaz de ser sarcástica como ele.

- _Nooossa temos um avanço aqui. Você descobriu isso quando?_

Ele não seria um bom pai? Um pai presente? Mas os presentes que ele dava a garota não supriam a falta de um pai?

Ele precisava de Narcisa para ajudá-lo a lidar com essa nova Daphné, essa nova Daphné que era capaz de esconder sentimentos, digna de Malfoys, que podia ser sarcástica e irônica com ele, e todos os outros Malfoys. Mas sua mãe não poderia ajudá-lo, ela estava fazendo um cruzeiro pelo mundo, um cruzeiro digno de rainha. Porque era isso que a mãe dele merecia. De repente, uma idéia surgiu na cabeça dele, Daphné precisava de uma mãe, uma mãe para aconselhá-la. Sorriu vitorioso, ele tinha a candidata perfeita ali mesmo na sua casa_.( N/a: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh não!)_

--

Já era dia 31 de dezembro, 5 dias depois da viagem de Emmy e Bernard até Paris.

- Filha? – Gina abriu a porta do quarto da garota.

- Sim mamãe. – Daphné disse sorridente, deitada de cabeça pra baixo na cama.

- O que você está fazendo? – a mãe perguntou entrando no quarto.

- Nada, desde que os garotos foram embora eu não faço nada. – ela parecia um pouco irritada. – E você o que está fazendo?

- Nada também, estive pensando em dar uma corrida pelos jardins e depois malhar na minha academia.

- Posso ir junto? – a garota perguntou sorridente.

- Você quer ir? – a mãe perguntou descrente. – È que você nunca gostou muito de malhar, sempre preferiu voar.

- Mas eu quero correr com você! Posso? – pediu animada.

- Claro que pode! Eu adoraria ter a sua companhia, correr e malhar sozinha é sempre tediante. – Gina disse sorridente.

- Vou me trocar então. – Daphné pulou da cama, já correndo pra dentro do seu closet.

- Te espero lá embaixo. – a mãe gritou já saindo do quarto. _–Não importa o bicho que mordeu Emmy, eu estou adorando isso. _- pensou animadíssima.

--

Ultima moda no mundo bruxo era usar academias parecidas com a de trouxas, cheias de aparelhos mágicos para se malhar e as mais caras tinham até alguns esportes trouxas sendo ensinados. A GroMandZ era dona da melhor, e mais cara, academia da Grã-Betanha.

Sala de Artes Marcias, Draco e Blaise lutavam.

- E aí já conseguiu falar com a Loony? – Draco tentava acertar Blaise com um golpe de mãos.

- Ontem eu consegui chegar perto dela no Beco Diagonal. – o moreno desviava e contra-atacava.

- Um avanço? – Draco desviou facilmente.

- Quem dera, ela disse que se eu continuasse a seguindo ela ia comunicar ao ministério. – Blaise tentava outro ataque, e Draco desvia rindo. – E Magen?

- Ah mesma de sempre. Quer comprar tudo que vê pela frente, para o casamento. – Draco ataca.

- Eu acho essa história de casamento um erro. – Blaise desvia.

- Daphné precisa de uma mãe. – Draco tenta atacar de novo, Blaise desvia.

- Daphné já tem uma mãe. – o moreno consegue derrubar o loiro e sorri vitorioso, mas no instante seguinte Draco o derruba com um golpe só com as pernas.

- O que aconteceu com Bernard que ele desapareceu lá de casa? – Draco perguntou dando a mão pro amigo levantar.

- Sei lá. – aceitou a ajuda. – Desde aquela viagem o Bernard nem toca no nome da Daphné... – deu de ombros. – E ela como anda?

- Não fala comigo, não sai do quarto e não fala com Magen. Tirando isso, tudo bem. – Draco suspirou cansado.

--

Emmy estava estirada na cama, segundos atrás conversava com a irmã, mas a outra teve que desligar. O quarto estava mergulhado em quase completa escuridão, deitada na cama, a cabeça pendia de um lado, os cabelos relavam no chão. Ela rasgava páginas do livro que ganhou de natal, presente de Magen, e tentava acertar num cesto de lixo do outro lado do quarto. Um estalo quebrou o silencio monótono.

- Qual o problema Akim? – perguntou entediada, sem nem olhar para o elfo.

- Menina Malfoy tem visitas. – o elfo respondeu.

- Quem seria a nobre visita? – disse sarcástica, arrancando outra pagina no livro.

- Menino Zabine. Ele quer subir, Akim deixa ele subir até o quarto?

- Não mesmo. Que ele apodreça bem longe desse andar. – disse com certa magoa na voz.

- Akim não deixa menino Zabine subir então. – e com outro estalo o elfo sumiu.

- Menino Zabine.. Menino Zabine... – Emmy imitou a voz do elfo e se levantou da cama. – Eu quero que o menino Zabine se exploda. – dizendo isso ela tacou o livro com força na parede.

- Que bom que você me ama ruivinha. – uma voz irônica ecoou pelo quarto.

- Zabine, dá o fora daqui. – ela disse pausadamente.

- E se eu não quiser? – ela ouviu a voz dele se aproximando.

- Aí eu acho que seu pai não terá a honra de ter netinhos. –ameaçou, se afastando dele.

- Fugindo? – ele brincou.

- Quem? Eu?

- Não. Eu.

- A alguns dias um idiota me disse pra manter distancia.– se sentou no sofá. - Você tem uma péssima memória, Zabine

- Não tenho não! E pra provar isso eu vim aqui cumprir uma promessa. – ele disse solenemente.

- E qual seria essa promessa? – fez pouco caso;

- Eu não disse que ia te ensinar a dirigir um carro trouxa? – ele balançou as chaves do carro.

- Mas você não me prometeu isso.. – disse desconfiada.

- Eu prometi que iria te ensinar se você não me tratasse mal. –lembrou.

- E aqueles meus gritos, não significaram nada? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Mas eu que provoquei, e dei uma de idiota. – ele encarou os próprios pés.

- Senhoras e Senhores, temos um pedido de desculpas aqui? – Emmy disse alto em tom divertido, de pé em cima do sofá.

- Não é bem um pedido de desculpas. – ele concertou meio emburrado. - eu não fiz nada que não faria de novo.

- Tudo bem, eu não esperava um pedido de desculpas seu mesmo. – a garota passou por ele e roubou as chaves do carro. – Vamos logo, estou doida pra aprender a dirigir. – chamou já de fora do quarto.

--

Na Mansão Weasley, depois de uma manhã inteira de exercícios físicos Mãe e filha almoçavam e conversavam animadamente, até que um estalo interrompe a paz das duas.

- Bom dia girls! – Luna extremamente animada cumprimenta já se sentando a mesa. – Cadê o resto do almoço?

- Que resto do almoço? – Gina pergunta sem entender. – Esse é o almoço.

- Não me diga que vocês só vão almoçar isso? – perguntou abismada apontando pra salada no prato das outras. – Nem bufadores chifrantes conseguem comer só isso, e olha que eles são vegetarianos.

Daphné olhou sem entender para a mulher, mas quem além de Luna conhecia os Bufadores chifrantes?

Gina por sua vez não demonstrou surpresa ao ouvi-la citando os bichos estranhos, só pousou seus talheres na borda do prato e virou-se para a amiga:

- Então, o que os bufadores chifrantes comem, além disso? – apontou a comida.

- Eles comem chocolate, muuuuito chocolate. – disse sonhadora

- Só chocolates? Não tem mais nada? – perguntou sorridente, ela já tinha entendido onde a amiga queria chegar.

- Eles comem aqueles sanduíches trouxas, aqueles com 109¢ de gordura. – fechou os olhos imaginando. – E como sou uma boa amiga, recomendo que comamos o mesmo. – sorriu triunfante.

- Sem nada pra acompanhar? – Gina interrogou também sorridente.

- Noossa, como pude me esquecer? – bateu a mão na testa – Eles comem tudo isso assistindo a filmes trouxas.

- Nossa os bufadores sabem mesmo como viver. – a ruiva sorri já pegando a varinha para convocar o celular. – Você nos acompanha Emmy?

- Com certeza, mãe. – Daphné sorri.

- Então vem comigo, vamos arrumar aqueles aparelhos trouxas para assistirmos os filmes. – Luna saí arrastando a adolescente até a sala de vídeos.

--

- Ahhhhhhh! - Bernard gritava dentro do carro. - Esse não é o... - foi tarde demais, a fonte no meio do jardim já havia sido atingida. -... freio.

Desceram do carro, o garoto avaliando o estrago e Emmy em um ataque histérico de risos.

- Posso saber o que é tão engraçado? - perguntou mal-humorado se sentando ao lado dela, na borda da fonte.

- Os seus gritos são engraçados! Aprender a dirigir é engraçado! -dizia entre risos.- A sua rabugice é engraçada!

- Ei! Eu não sou rabugento! - protestou divertido.

- Até esse seu bico de falsa indignação é engraçado. - ela riu mais.

- Resumindo, sou um bobo com cara de elfo palhaço? - dramatizou, ficando de pé em frente à garota.

- É, por aí mesmo. - Emmy secou as lágrimas de riso.

- Posso fazer algo mais por vossa majestade? - fez um reverencia exagerada. - Que tal se eu dançasse balé ao som de Trasgos de Pijama (_N/a: Uma banda_) e em uma perna só. - puxou a garota pela mão, a fazendo ficar de pé. - Ou quem sabe fazê-la dançar valsa comigo ao som de Kelly Veela(_N/a: Uma cantora_) Ou quem sabe... - sorriu pelo canto dos lábios, maroto.

- Nem pens- - ela não pode terminar, o garoto já tinha capturado os lábios dela com os dele.

O beijo deles não tinha nada de romântico e muito menos de calmo. Era um beijo quente e arrasador. Do tipo que te faz perder o chão, e que toda a vez antes de dormir ele vem a sua cabeça. Mas eles se odiavam, ou pelo menos achavam isso. Bernard era tudo que Emmy sempre desprezou, garotos ricos e que se acham os melhores. Emmy era tudo que Bernard evitou, garotas com opinião própria e com capacidade para se defender sozinha.

Um grito acabou com todo o clima dos dois adolescentes.

- AKIMMMM!- essa voz de gralha era bem conhecida, Magen.

Eles se separaram do beijo, mas Bernard ainda segurava a cintura da garota e ela ainda tinha os braços enlaçados no pescoço dele.

- Seu elfo imprestável, suba aqui e busque a escova de cabelo do outro lado do quarto.

Um silencio que deduziram ser o tempo do elfo aparatar no quarto e entregar a escova a mulher.

- Busque aquela revista ali no canto do quarto! – mandou novamente. – Busque minha maquiagem dentro da minha bolsa. – nos minutos seguintes Magen gritou diferentes ordens, e parecia que não ia parar.

- Eu acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa. – Emmy se soltou do garoto e caminhou pelo jardim em direção ao alojamento dos elfos.

- Posso saber o que? - Bernard correu pra alcançá-la.

- Faz seis dias que eu não demonstro a minha adorada madrasta o tanto que eu a adoro. – sorriu maquiavélica.

--

- Fala sério! Esse hambuger trouxa é muito bom! – Daphné dizia entre uma mordida e outra.

- Eu também acho! – Luna concordava com a boca cheia.

- Concordo plenamente. – Gina dizia comendo educadamente o dela.

Assistiram filmes de comédia-romântica trouxa. E devoraram vários hambuguers, batatas fritas e refrigerantes.

- Quer chocolate Emmy? – Luna ofereceu a caixa de deliciosos chocolates da Dedos De Mel.

Daphné sempre amou chocolates, mas em sua casa nunca pode comer muitos, seu pai era alérgico e odiava chocolates.

- Quero. – a garota pegou um.

- Nem pense nisso. – Gina tomou da mão dela.

- Que foi mãe? Eu amo chocolates. – protestou indignada.

- Você tem alergia a chocolate Emmy. Como você se esqueceu? Aliás, você sempre odiou chocolate. – a mãe olhou desconfiada.

- E-er... eu não te contei? Alethia fez um antídoto pra mim, ela é ótima em poções. Posso ficar um mês comendo chocolate sem me afetar. – mentiu descaradamente.

- Certeza?

- Gina larga de ser chata, se a garota falou que não tem problema. È porque não tem, quem ia querer ficar com a cara toda vermelha por vários dias por causa de uma alergia? - Luna defendeu e Daphné reprimiu um riso.

- _Então a Emmy fica um pimentão quando come chocolate? Bernard ia adorar saber disso..._

- Tudo bem, mas depois não diga que eu não avisei. – Gina devolveu os chocolates, aquela sim seria uma tarde feliz.

--

- Vocês me entenderam? - Emmy perguntou aos elfos. – Ninguém obedece às ordens da Magen certo!

- Mas menina Malfoy... – Akim tentou argumentar. – Sr. Malfoy vai ficar bravo com menina.

- Que ele fique então. Vocês tem de obedecer a mim e não a ela. Eu sou uma Malfoy legitima, ela não. Entenderam? – Emmy disse séria, recebendo em resposta vários "sim senhorita".

Na porta do alojamento, Bernard estava escorado observando a loira incentivar a revolta dos elfos. Emmy caminhou até ele.

- Mais alguma malvadeza para hoje, Srta. Grifinória Malvada? – brincou, enquanto passavam pela porta.

- Talvez.. talvez.., Sr. Sonserino Bonzinho.

- Eii eu não sou bonzinho.

- È sim!

- Não sou!

- É sim! Você é a vergonha da sua casa. – ela disse rindo.

- Pelo menos não sou eu que sou grifinório e tenho apelido de serpente. – ele provocou.

- Não fale mal do meu apelido. – ela ameaçou.

- Diga-se de passagem, esse é um apelidinho bem feio... – continuou como se ela não tivesse interrompido.

- Não termine essa frase...

- e sem criatividade nenhuma, poderia ser bem melhor sabe. O que significa serpente? "Antes que você possa chegar perto elas já te atacaram" – imitou a voz de Fou. .- Você não é como uma serpente, você é bem mansinha. – disse rindo já começando a correr.

- Vamos ver quem é mansinha aqui. – ela corre atrás dele.

--

- Hahahaha! Eu contei pra vocês da vez que ele foi atrás de mim no Beco Diagonal? – Luna contava todas as vezes que Blaise tentou falar com ela depois do natal. – Gina você precisava ver a cara dele quando eu disse que ia comunicar ao Ministério que ele estava me seguindo, parecia a cara que ele fazia quando você o azarava. – elas riam.

- Você o azarava mãe? – Daphné perguntou surpresa.

- Azarava sim! E azararia de novo. Algumas garotas sonserinas eram até legais, veja o caso da Pansy ela era minha amiga na escola, mas os garotos sonserinos nenhum era digno de atenção todos uns idiotas. – Gina disse num tom carregado de magoa, e cheio de coisas para se entender nas entrelinhas.

--

Draco e Blaise aparataram no escritório da Mansão Malfoy, iriam passar o Reveillon juntos, já que esse ano Blaise não queria sair com nenhuma loira com 5 quilos de peito.

- Drakyyyy meu amorrr! – Magen pulou no pescoço do namorado. – Aquela garota é uma víbora, uma louca, uma sem coração. – chorava com falsas lágrimas.

- Que garota? – Blaise se intrometeu.

- Daphné. – respondeu, mas já se voltou para o loiro ainda chorando. - Ela é uma sem coração.

- Posso saber o que ela fez ? – Draco finalmente falou.

- Ela ordenou que os elfos não me obedecessem, fiquei o dia inteiro sem comer, não penteei meus cabelos as 50 vezes necessárias. – chorava mais ainda. – Foi um horrorr, Draky. – abraçava o namorado soluçando.

- Ela fez isso? – Blaise se controlava pra não rir.

- Onde ela está? – o loiro perguntou olhando para os lados.

Um grito e muitas risadas ecoaram pela casa, os três adultos foram para a sacada.

- Estão correndo e gritando desde cedo Tem sido assim o dia inteiro, devem ter comido na cozinha já que eu não vi rastro de comida nessa casa.. – apontou com desprezo os dois adolescentes, eles corriam e depois se atiravam na neve acumulada em algumas partes da casa.

- Parecem estar se divertindo. – Balise falou só por falar.

- Akim! – Draco chamou e o elfo apareceu. – Chame a senhorita Malfoy. – o elfo desapareceu.

- Você vai castigá-la né Draky? Eu sofri taanto. – fez cara de coitada.

- Magen que tal você passar a noite naquela minha cobertura no Beco Diagonal? – o loiro propôs. – Amanhã você poderá fazer muitas compras, eu pago tudo. – insistiu.

- Tudo bem, Draky! Estou indo, mande um elfo imundo levar minhas coisas. – dizendo isso ela aparatou. _(N/a: Eu juro que achava que ela não sabia fazer isso, sei lá aparatar é muito complexo para o cérebro dela.)._

- Amanhã o comércio é fechado, Draco. – Blaise contou.

- Eu sei! – Draco sorriu com o canto de lábios. – Mas Magen não sabe.

Um estrondo e a porta do escritório foi aberta, por ela entra uma loira sem nenhuma expressão no rosto, se senta duramente na poltrona sem nem olhar para os adultos.

- Bem vou para a sala de visitas. – Blaise saí do escritório, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Alguns minutos de silêncio, Draco olhava para a filha e ela o encarava como se o desafiasse a falar algo.

- Bom... posso saber porque você proibiu os elfos de servirem a Magen? – Draco começou.

- Simples, eles devem servir os Malfoys e ela não é nossa parente. Se ela vem de uma família tão rica e nobre porque ela não tem os próprios elfos? – Emmy disse pausadamente ainda encarando o pai.

- Ela não trouxe os elfos dela, ela morava na Alemanha seria uma viagem muito longa para trazer elfos. – Draco explicou, mais para si mesmo.

- Acredite no que quiser. – Emmy deu de ombros.

O loiro se levantou da poltrona de couro, foi até a filha e se sentou ao lado dela.

- E o resto, porque fez? – quase sussurrou.

- Que resto? Eu não sabia que não podia mais me divertir, faz parte do meu castigo? – disse sarcástica.

- Eu não estou falando disso, Daph. Quero saber porque fugiu, e porque pulou naquele negócio trouxa. – disse encarando a lareira.

- Sei lá pai. Deu vontade, eu nunca faço nada. Às vezes isso cansa. – disse num suspiro.

Draco tinha o olhar desfocado.

- Achei que fosse te perder. – admitiu.

- Não foi isso que pareceu. – disse fria.

- Puxa Daphné! Dá pra você tirar essa máscara de gelo? – disse meio magoado e meio bravo.

- Tire a sua primeiro. – ela rebateu e ele abaixou a cabeça, as mãos pálidas bagunçando os cabelos.

- Era tudo tão mais fácil quando você se parecia com a sua mãe, você tinha sido educada como uma Malfoy, mas ainda sim se parecia com ela. – suspirou, com a cabeça ainda abaixada.

- Desculpe se te incomodo. – disse fria, tentando esconder que estava chateada com aquilo.

- È disso que estou falando. Você está uma legítima Malfoy isso me deixa desarmado. Narcisa sempre tentou te ensinar a esconder sentimentos e a ser indiferente, você nunca aprendeu de verdade. Você sempre chorou quando sofria e isso era bem mais fácil.

- Desculpe se sou Malfoy demais pra você.

- Pare com isso Daphné Malfoy. – disse a encarando e lhe segurando os ombros. – Eu te amo filha. Você sabe disso, só estou tentando te dizer que me orgulho que você não seja mais aquela garotinha frágil que precisa do Bernard pra te defender. – Emmy sorriu e o pai a abraçou.

- Eu também te amo, pai. – falou sorridente.

- Mas eu lhe digo que aqui em casa não precisa usar essa máscara. Aqui somos só eu e você.

- E a Magen. – disse com desprezo.

- A Magen é um assunto pra outra dia. Mas tenho que lhe dizer que a história dos elfos foi meio pesada, mas ainda sim acho que eu também teria feito isso. – confessou rindo. – Mas agora nós temos outros planos..

- Que outros planos? – perguntou confusa.

- Aquele dia da nossa briga você falou que não podia voar, então eu resolvi que hoje nós vamos jogar quadribol. Você sabe as regras não! – perguntou animado.

- Sei sim! – Emmy se animou

- Então vamos! Blaise e Bernard devem estar no campo nos esperando.

Meia hora mais tarde, todos estavam no campo de quadribol da Mansão Malfoy.

- Malfoys contra Zabines? – Blaise perguntou.

- Nããão! – Bernard gritou e todos o olharam. – Adolescentes contra adultos. – sorriu triunfante

- Daphné é principiante Bernard, vocês dois nunca vão conseguir algo contra nós. – Draco ponderou.

- Isso é um desafio pai? – Emmy se intrometeu. – Vocês duvidam que nós ganhemos?

- Não é bem isso, é que você não sabe jogar muito bem. – Draco tentou concertar.

- Agora é questão de honra. Novos X velhos. – dizendo isso Emmy pegou impulso e ganhou os céus.


	14. Ano novo e reencontros

14º Cap. Ano novo e reencontros.

- Vai Blaise rouba a bosta da goles. – um Draco muito vermelho gritava perto dos aros.

- Ela é rápida demais! Estou com medo de machucá-la. – o moreno gritava em resposta.

- Medo de me machucar padrinho? – Emmy diz divertida. – Você ao menos consegue me alcançar. – rindo ela passa como um raio, indo até os aros.

- Filhinha sinto te dizer, mas eu não vou deixar você marcar novamente. – Draco disse atento a goles na mão da garota.

- Sabe o que é pai... – ela finge que arremessa a goles para um lado, o loiro mergulha, e ela marca no outro aro. –... você não precisa deixar – sorri vitoriosa e volta, como um raio, pra perto de Bernard.

- Vamos lá Blaise. Devemos estar perdendo por mais de 100 pontos de diferença. Tenho uma estratégia: vamos os dois, só assim chegamos perto dos aros.. – Draco propõe.

Os dois homens voam emparelhados, jogando a goles de um para o outro e conseguem chegar até os aros de Bernard.

- Filhão, agora você vai ver como um profissional joga! – Blaise pára de frente para o aro, Draco ao seu lado. Eles jogam a goles de um para o outro, tentando confundir o garoto. Por fim Blaise arremessa e Bernard pega facilmente.

- Vocês podem ter estilo. – Bernard joga a goles do outro lado do campo, onde Emmy a pega e marca. – Mas nós somos melhores. – completa sorridente.

--

- O que vamos fazer agora? – Gina disse entediada se jogando no pufe da sala.

- Não sei. – Luna se joga em cima dela.

- Aaai! - reclama.

- Desculpa bonequinha! – disse rindo se jogando no pufe ao lado e a ruiva lhe mostra língua.

- Amanhã tenho de ir a uma festa de aniversário de um amigo do Jonathan, e vai ser muito chata. Quer ir comigo?

- Amigo do Jonathan? Festa chata? Estou dentro. – disse sorridente.

- Eu não tenho que ir né mãe! – Daphné perguntou temerosa.

- Não querida! Você vai pra Hogwarts amanhã no trem. – disse bondosa e a garota suspira aliviada.

- Quem está afim de uma rodada de filmes de terror? – Luna grita animada.

--

- Eu não acredito que nós perdemos. – Blaise desceu da vassoura descrente. – Eles são só crianças, Draco.

- Eu sei Blaise. Eu sei. – o loiro concordava também desanimado.

Bernard e Emmy desceram logo em seguida.

- Nós somos os melhores. – Bernard gritava empolgado.

- Sossega aí Bernard. Fui eu quem te ensinou a voar. – o pai brigou meio emburrado.

- E mais uma vez a criação supera o criador. – o adolescente diz, divertido. – Como você se sente perdendo para dois adolescentes, padrinho? – pergunta ao loiro. **(N/a: Pois é.. esqueci de falar, mas era-se de se esperar que o Draco fosse padrinho do Bernard).**

- Me sinto pééééssimo. – o loiro dramatiza, causando risos. – E posso saber onde você aprendeu a voar tão bem, mocinha? Bernard andou te ensinando? – perguntou a filha.

- Aprendi sozinha, pai. Voar é uma coisa que eu não necessitei aprender em nenhum lugar, parecia que eu sempre soube. – Emmy não mentia, aprendera a voar sozinha.

- Duvidei que fosse Bernard que tivesse te ensinado. – Blaise se intrometeu. – Você voa bem melhor que ele. – disse para provocar o filho.

- Ei você deveria me defender! – o moreno protestou divertido.

- Onde está escrito isso? – Blaise se faz de desentendido.

- Está escrito nas Leis de Merlin: "Os pais devem sempre mentir para deixar os filhos felizes". – diz divertido, fazendo os outros rirem.

--

Algumas horas se passam..

- Poucos minutos para o ano novo. – Luna grita animada.

- Vamos para a sacada, ver as comemorações trouxas. São sempre bem coloridas. – Gina chama já subindo as escadas.

Luna e Daphné se entreolharam e correram escada acima.

--

- Posso saber pra onde nós estamos indo? – Blaise pergunta enquanto caminhavam pelo jardim.

- Estamos atrás de Daphné. Ela sumiu faz uma hora. – Draco avisa.

- Ei não é a Daph lá em cima! – Bernard grita apontando um vulto deitado sobre o telhado da casa.

- Como que ela subiu LÀ?- Blaise pergunta assustado.

- Não duvide de nada, ela é capaz de tudo. – Bernard diz sombriamente.

- Não importa como ela subiu o que importa é que nós vamos pra lá. – dizendo isso o loiro desaparata e aparata em cima no telhado ao lado da filha.

Bernard e Blaise chegam em seguida, mas Blaise some no instante seguinte.

--

**(N/a: Já era Ano Novo em Paris, por causa do fuso-horário! Uma hora a frente de Londres.) **

- Que bebida é essa Luna? – Gina disse estranhando o liquido.

- Champagne Ice, Blaise me deu uma vez pra beber. È muito bom! – disse oferecendo as taças. – Para brindarmos!

Fogos de artifício brilham na cidade.

- Uhhuuull! Feliz Ano novo! – as três gritam juntas.

- Proponho um brinde. – Luna diz com a taça erguida, as outras repetem o gesto. – Que esse ano seja o ano dos milagres... - Que os homens deixem de ser idiotas..

- Que Luna pare de ser tão criança... – Gina diz brincando e a amiga lhe mostra a língua.

- Que o amor predomine.. – Daphné diz. – Mesmo quando parece impossível. – a garota tocou no ponto sensível das mulheres.

Emocionadas, as três bebem o champagne e observam, silenciosas, a queima de fogos cessar.

--

Emmy estava deitada olhando para o céu. As mãos atrás da cabeça e um olhar sonhador em direção os céus, nem percebe a chegada dos homens.

- E então, achou que ia fugir de nós? – Draco disse brincando, deitado ao lado dela.

- È eu tentei, mas pelo jeito vocês são muito habilidosos e me encontraram. – respondeu sarcástica.

- Não seja má, Daph Querida! Faz meia hora que estamos andando no jardim atrás de você. – Bernard diz se sentando do outro lado dela

- Queria começar o ano sozinha. – ela explica.

- Quando eu tinha sua idade eu também subia aqui pra passar o ano sozinho. Achava que era a melhor maneira de se começar um ano, só eu e a noite. – Draco confessa. – Mas eu estava errado tem uma maneira bem melhor de se começar um ano.

- Tipo? – Bernard interfere.

- Sinto muito, mas chega dessas recordações, são deprimentes. Quem vive de passado é museu. – Blaise aparece novamente com taças de cristal e Champagne Ice **(N/a: Champagne dos bruxos).** – Vamos brindar. Falta 1 minuto para o ano novo.

--

- Acho que já vou indo. Se beber mais um pouco de champagne eu não consigo aparatar. Beijo pra vocês. – dizendo isso a loira desaparata.

- Vou para o meu quarto! Boa noite mãe. – diz beijando o rosto da mãe.

- Boa noite querida. – Gina diz num tom de voz triste.

_- Mas um ano se passou sem você, Daphné querida._ - pensa com os olhos brilhando, cheios de lágrimas.

--

- 30- 29 – 28 – Blaise conta.

- Está contando o que? O tanto de neurônios que você perde a cada segundo? – Draco pergunta, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Estou contanto os segundos para o Ano novo, oras. – Blaise diz bravo. – Perdi a conta agora... deve estar no 10.. 9 – 8

Fogos de artifício explodem longe dali, na vila trouxa.

- Acho que você perdeu a conta. – Draco diz rindo.

- ÊêÊÊê! Ano novooo! – Blaise pula em cima do telhado. – Vamos brindar. – levanta a taça, os outros também levantam. – Que esse ano seja melhor que o que passou! - Mais mulheres..

- Mais dinheiro.. – Draco complementa.

- Mais quadribol. – Bernard aumenta.

- Mais garotos... – Emmy brinca, os homens a olham feio. – Brincadeirinha.. – sorri e depois levanta a taça o mais alto que pode. - Mais AÇÃO e menos teoria!

- FELIZ ANO NOVO. – os quatro gritam de pé em cima do telhado, virando as taças logo em seguida.

--

_- Draco! O que você está fazendo aqui? – uma Gina de dezessete anos diz assustada. _

_- Não gostou da surpresa, ruivinha? – sussurra no ouvido dela. – Eu sei que você estava morrendo de saudades_

– _Tem muita gente olhando. – suplica, mas o loiro ainda a segura pela cintura. _

_- Então vem comigo! – ele saí a arrastando discretamente por uma passagem secreta._

_Chegam à torre de Astronomia. _

_- E então, pode me dizer o que o Sr. está fazendo aqui? – diz com as mãos na cintura._

_- Não está óbvio? Vim visitar a minha namorada. – diz se se encostando ao parapeito da torre, Gina se aproxima ficando do lado dele. – Tinha saudades dela. _

_- Sério? – ela diz o encarando._

_- Sim. Mas como eu não a encontrei, serve você mesmo ruivinha. _

_- Quer que eu a chame pra você? È só me dizer o nome da sua ADORADA namorada. – ela diz sombriamente, dando as costas pra ele. _

_- Não precisa não. Eu me contento com você. – ela bufa indignada ainda de costas, indo em direção a porta. –Virginia eu já te disse que amo a vista daqui de trás não! - ela o encara com o rosto vermelho de raiva. – Eu amo também essa sua cara de "eu vou te matar agora seu Malfoy imbecil". – diz se aproximando e a abraçando pela cintura. – Mas eu amo mais ainda poder te beijar, pequena. – dizendo isso ele a beija fogosamente. _

_Gritos alegres são ouvidos, uns fogos Filibusteiros são soltos pelos alunos filhos de trouxas. _

_- Esse ano é o primeiro de muitos que iremos passar juntos. – ele sussurra no ouvido dela. – Eu te amo, pequena. Amo muito, nunca duvide disso! _

_- Eu também te amo loirinho. – ela responde o beijando em seguida. - Te amo mais do que amo Sapos de Chocolate. – diz divertida._

_- Você gosta mais de mim do que daquele negocio marrom super doce? Nossa.. que honra.. – diz sarcástico_

- Primeiro de muitos...! Primeiro de muitos... – sussurra sem parar, olhando para o céu estrelado. – Abaffiato! – murmura apontando para o quarto da filha. – COMO ALGUEM PODE SER TAO MENTIROSO? EU TE ODEIO, MALFOY! – ela grita a plenos pulmões, depois caí sentada no chão da sacada. – Ou pelo menos, eu devia te odiar. – suspira secando as lágrimas.

--

- Acabou a brincadeira, crianças! – Draco diz. – Amanhã o trem para Hogwarts parte as 11. – colocou a mão no ombro da filha e desaparatou com ela no corredor do quarto andar. Bernard e Blaise aparatam em seguida.

- É melhor nós irmos. Vamos ter que aparatar, já que alguém fez o favor de bater meu carro. – Blaise comunica ao filho. – Até amanhã! Espero que você consiga arrumar o estrago do carro, Draco. Venha Bernard. – coloca a mão no ombro do filho e desaparatam em seguida.

- Hora de dormir, Srta. Malfoy. Vem que eu te acompanho até seu quarto. – disse indo em direção ao quarto da filha. – E me diga uma coisa: Como você subiu lá em cima do telhado? Eu sempre usava a vassoura, mas você subiu sem nenhuma, e você é só uma adolescente ingênua poderia ter caído. – ela ri da preocupação do pai.

- Pai.. eu sou uma adolescente e não uma inválida. – os dois riram.

Chegam na porta do quarto de Daphné.

- Pai, me responde uma coisa. – ela pergunta. – Qual é a melhor maneira de se começar o ano? Você disse que sabia uma melhor do que passar sozinho.

Ele não responde, apenas abre a porta do quarto da filha. Vira-se para a garota, lhe dá um beijo na cabeça.

- A melhor maneira de se começar o ano: È do lado de quem a gente ama! – dizendo isso o loiro fecha a porta do quarto.

--

_Os cabelos vermelhos balançavam com o vento, os pequenos pés descalços, os braços abertos para se equilibrar e um sorriso de garota travessa no rosto. Usava um vestido solto, e um pouco acima do joelho, a pequena barriga já estava à mostra._

_- Vírginia Weasley desce daí! – Draco grita para a namorada que andava sobre o parapeito da ponte._

_- Deixa de ser chato, Draco. – ela grita em resposta._

_- Você está grávida! – ele tenta convencê-la._

_- Sou uma grávida e não uma inválida. – ela retruca._

_- Desce daí. – ele suplica._

_- Só desço se você vier me buscar. – convida risonha._

- Vírginia! – ele chama e acorda em seguida. – Era tudo só mais uma lembrança!

Esmurra o travesseiro e se deita novamente.

Mal sabia ele que na França, uma mulher ruiva acordava de um sonho idêntico ao dele.

---

- Tchau Daph! Cuide dela por mim, Bernard! – Draco gritou para os garotos que já entravam no trem.

- Não faça nada que eu não faria filho! – Blaise grita para o filho.

Os dois adolescentes reaparecem na janela e acenam para os pais. O trem parte em seguida.

- Ei Draco, olhe quem está ali. – Blaise aponta para um canto da estação onde Luna, Harry e Rony conversam animadamente.

-Sabe olhando assim de longe, eles parecem bem íntimos não! – Draco se refere a Luna e Harry que riam feito doidos, apoiados um no outro.

- Não viaja Draco, O Cicatriz é casado, casado com a Pansy. – Blaise responde de imediato.

- Casado, mas não está morto. – Draco diz antes de aparatar.

- O Potter é idiota o suficiente pra levar a sério o: _"Prometo ser fiel_" que se diz na hora do casamento. – o moreno diz pra si mesmo, dando uma ultima olhada na SUA loira e desaparata.

--

- Como eu senti falta dos meus cabelos loiros. – Daphné comemora passando a mão nos cabelos, que estavam loiros novamente.

- Eu prefiro os meus, cansei de parecer uma **rata Albina** com esse cabelo branco. – Emmy diz se acomodando mais na poltrona.

- Eii, não fale assim do meu cabelo, _cabeça de fósforo_. – Daph briga divertida. – Eu pareço uma rata albina, James? – pergunta ao namorado que estava em uma calorosa discussão sobre quadribol com Bernard.

- Ahn? – olhou pra namorada. – Claro que não querida. – responde depois de ver Emmy acenar falando pra ele dizer sim.

- Bom mesmo. – finalizou a discussão.

Quando o trem saiu de Londres, Daphné trocou de lugar com Bernard para poder se sentar ao lado do namorado.

- Estou com sono. – Emmy reclamou esfregando os olhos.

- Dorme então. – Bernard disse.

- Odeio dormir com gente acordada me olhando. – confessou num sussurro.

- Daphné e James têm coisas mais interessantes pra fazer do que te ver dormir. – apontou com a cabeça os namorados que se beijavam, matando a saudade. – Alethia está pensando no namorado, Uyer. **(N/a: Mari não me mate!)** – apontou com a cabeça para a ruiva que apoiava a cabeça no vidro e observava a paisagem. – E eu não vou ficar te olhando dormir, porque também vou dormir.

- Se é assim, boa noite. – dizendo isso a garota encostou a cabeça no encosto da poltrona e adormeceu calmamente.

Bernard sorriu ao vê-la se mexendo, desconfortável, na poltrona. A ruiva estava realmente com sono, a franja caía nos olhos e ela apertava os olhos, incomodada. A observou por um tempo, até que resolveu salvá-la da tortura. Aproximou-se devagar, ficando bem próximo da garota, olhou para os lados, certificando que ninguém o observava e finalmente esticou os dedos para colocar a franja dela para o lado, e assim o fez. A garota sorriu satisfeita sem o incomodo e se aconchegou mais na poltrona e, consequentemente, aconchegando-se em Bernard. O moreno parou de respirar, ela estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele e dormia calmamente, cogitou a hipótese de retirar a garota dali, mas ela poderia acordar e como ele ia explicar que ficou a observando dormir? Olhou para os lados, todos estavam dormindo também, sacou a própria varinha e trancou a porta. A última coisa que fez antes de dormir foi colocar o braço envolta de Emmy, que ainda dormindo **(N/a: Sono pesado o dela não!)** encostou a cabeça no peito definido do rapaz.

--

**Cobertura do escritório GroMandZ, Londres.**

Draco se encontrava sentado lendo alguns relatórios da Fábrica da Nimbus, Blaise estava sentado a sal frente e, por incrível que pareça, estava trabalhando.

- Quem você vai levar na festa do Joshua? – Draco perguntou a Blaise por cima dos papéis que lia.

- Que festa do Joshua? – Blaise pergunta sem tirar os olhos do papel.

- A festa de aniversário dele. – o loiro responde. – Quem você vai levar?

- Nem sabia que ia ter festa. – moreno ainda lia.

- Por Salazar. – Draco se levanta e abaixa as folhas da mão do amigo. – Onde está com a cabeça, homem? – pergunta.

- Ela não tem um caso com o Potter né? Você disse aquilo só pra me provocar não é! – Blaise suplicou, e o amigo revirou os olhos.

- É Blaise, eu falei só pra te provocar. – disse girando os olhos. – Mas reage homem, eu não sou de sentir pena dos outros, mas você está começando a me fazer sentir isso. – disse meio bravo, o moreno ainda tinha uma cara meio sonhadora. Draco deu um tapa na testa do amigo. – Acorda!

- Tá bom! Não precisa apelar né! – disse massageando a testa e voltando a ler.

--

Luna andava calmamente pelos corredores do Ministério, quando avistou uma morena, ela vestia uma saia curtíssima e uma blusa apertada, com um decote. A loira revirou os olhos.

- _Nossa, essa daí vai daqui direto pro "serviço"._ **(N/a: Vocês entenderam qual é o "serviço" que a Loony se refere não!)**

Quando a morena passou por ela, Luna não pode deixar de reconhecer, aquela era mulher que ela tinha visto junto com Blaise no jornal, numa foto da Festa dos Malfoys, e, provavelmente, a mulher que estava com ele na Mansão Zabine no Natal.

_- O tipo ideal pra ele._ - pensou raivosamente.

Luna virou o pescoço pra ver a mulher morena, que passava agora por uma pequena multidão que já estava de saída. Sorriu maliciosamente e aponto discretamente a varinha para a mulher, e no segundo seguinte a morena deu de cara no chão com um dos saltos da sandália quebrado. A loira riu satisfeita e depois aparatou direto pra casa de Gina. Ela precisava esquecer Blaise, e a festa daquele dia era a sua melhor oportunidade.

--

**De volta a GroMandZ.**

Draco e Blaise ainda liam relatórios, um silêncio mortal na sala, até que Draco não agüentou mais. Levantou-se abruptamente da cadeira e arrancou os papeis das mãos do moreno.

- Some da minha frente. – disse seco

- Ahn? Ficou doido Draco? – Blaise olhava o amigo sem entender nada.

- Lembre-se de uma coisa Blaise. Quem trabalha aqui sou EU. Você chega no meio do dia, faz piadas, dá em cima das secretárias e não deixa a empresa cair em completo tédio. Certo? – disse bravo encarando o amigo.

Alguns segundos de silêncio, até que Blaise começa a rir histericamente.

- Sim Sr. – bateu continência ainda rindo. – Já que é para o bem da empresa, eu estou indo pra casa. Vejo-te na festa do Joshua. – dizendo isso, ele saiu da sala.

- Assim está melhor.. – Draco murmurou pra si mesmo. – Blaise Zabine sério? – balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Nem no dia que Merlin ressuscitar.

--

- Gina! Gininha! Onde está você? – Luna gritou do pé da escada.

- Srta. Lovegood! – Mika aparata na sala. – Mika agradece aos céus por vê-la. – disse com os olhinhos brilhando de felicidade.

- O que aconteceu Mika? – a loira pergunta.

- A sra. de Mika está doente. – disse preocupada. – Não foi trabalhar hoje.

- Leve-me até ela. – Luna pede e a elfa sobe as escadas correndo, sendo seguida de perto pela loira.

Andam pelo corredor do terceiro andar até chegarem a uma porta que sempre ficava fechada, Mika a abre e Luna entra.

--

- James! – Daphné balança levemente o namorado e ele acorda.

- Que foi? – pergunta meio sonolento.

- Olha isso. – aponta para Emmy e Bernard que dormiam tranquilamente, a garota repousava a cabeça no peito do rapaz e ele a segurava pela cintura num gesto de posse. Ambos tinham um sorriso bobo na face.

- Pega a câmera. –James abriu um sorriso maroto. A namorada lhe entregou a câmera de Emmy que a própria Daphné tinha guardado na mochila. – Sorriam crianças! – e apertou o botão,

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh. – Alethia gritou lá do seu canto.

- Que foi? – Bernard e Emmy acordaram assustados, olhando para os lados.

- Que bicho é esse? – a ruiva pergunta com a voz tremendo, apontando para a janela.

Lá fora, um falcão, de penas roxas e olhos azuis bem claro, bicava o vidro do vagão dos garotos.

- Shrek! – Emmy exclamava. - Deixe-o entrar Ale. – pediu a prima, que com certa relutância o fez.

O falcão voou graciosamente e pousou no braço estendido da garota.

- De quem é esse Falcão? – James perguntou curioso.

- Não está na cara! – Bernard disse emburrado, apontando as penas roxas da ave.

- Fou! – Emmy exclama animada retirando o pergaminho que estava preso na pata do animal.

--

O local estava completamente escuro, a loira não via um palmo a frente do nariz.

- Lumus. – ordenou e luz da varinha lhe ajudou a achar as janelas, que foram abertas em seguida.

Luna achou sua amiga ruiva sentada no canto do quarto. Gina abraçava os joelhos e tinha a cabeça apoiada nos mesmos.

- Posso saber o que aconteceu? – a Lovegood perguntou sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

- Eu sonhei com ele. – a ruiva levanta a cabeça, os olhos verdes estavam completamente vermelhos, o rosto também vermelho por causa das horas de choro. – Foi um sonho tão estranho, Luna. – disse abraçando a amiga. – Foi uma lembrança, de quando eu estava grávida. Eu acordei chamando por ele.

- Que bom! – Luna disse afagando os cabelos da amiga.

- Que bom? – Gina a encara assustada. – Você tem certeza do que está dizendo Luna?

- Que bom que você parou de fingir que ele não existe, fingir que não existe um passado entre vocês. – a loira disse sabiamente, encarando a amiga nos olhos.

- Dói muito pensar nele. Dói pensar que ele roubou minha filha. – disse num tom magoado. – E que pode roubar a outra a qualquer momento.

- Ele não roubou sua filha Gina. Daphné e Emmy são filhas dele também. Tem sangue Malfoy correndo nas veias delas, não se esqueça disso. – disse sabiamente.

- Como se eu pudesse me esquecer, você já percebeu que a Emmy é idêntica a ele? Ela fala como ele, anda como ele, tem o sarcasmo dele. – disse amargamente. – Mas, pensando bem, nessas férias ela estava meio mudada não acha!

- Deve ser por causa do namoro com o James. – Luna disse sonhadora. – Mas me diga, que quarto é esse? – perguntou olhando para os lados.

Era um quarto todo rosa, com um berço rosa e uma cama branca, diversos brinquedos estavam espalhados por lá.

- È o quarto dela... o quarto de Daphné. – disse sorrindo triste. – Todo aniversário e natal, eu coloco um presente aqui. – explicou.

- Não fique assim amiga, quando ela fizer 17 anos, o acordo se rompe e você poderá vê-la de novo. – abraçou a amiga novamente. - Faltam só 1 ano e 13 dias. Pra quem esperou 14 anos, o que é um ano!

- È o que me resta fazer.. esperar. – disse desanimada.

- Agora pode ir levantando daí. Nós temos uma festa, sem Dracos Malfoys e Blaizes Zabines, pra ir. E temos que estar MARAVILHOSAS. – terminou dando ênfase a última palavra.

--

_Pen Querida.._

_Resolvi te escrever pra contar das novidades. Partimos dia 2 bem cedo para Berlim. Frais não pára de ameaçar partes da anatomia do nosso amigo Doux caso ele pense em olhar a outra mulher. Pobre Doux, a Frais é maligna. (risos). Uyer está na mesma de sempre, só que em vez de ficar pelos cantos com um livro nas mãos, ele fica meio que suspirando, e confesso que isso é bem irritante. Vail parece uma criança esperando o Papai Noel chegar, acho que ele está fazendo até contagem regressiva para a viagem. Eu sei que você deve estar dando um daqueles seus olhares para a carta e confesso novamente, eu estou como ele. Fazer o que, se nossa vida estava um tédio? Asseguro-lhe que ressuscito Voldemort se for preciso, mas descubro sobre... a Magen (Desculpa a letra meio tremida, é que não posso evitar o ataque de risos toda a vez que lembro desse nome). A foto dela que você me mandou chegou, e ela não me parece tão má assim. Ok! Ela tem maior cara de perua, mas ela é bem bonitinha. Nem adianta me olhar assim, sabe que eu não minto. O Uyer acabou de me ameaçar se eu não der o recado dele, ele está mandando um beijo pra sua priminha e disse que tem saudades. Eca! Você não acha que isso está ficando meloso demais! Pois é eu também acho! Agora já vou indo. Nem fiz minha mala ainda._

_Beijos e Feliz Ano Novo, ruivinha. _

_Fou._

_(Ps: O Shrek estava morrendo de saudade de você.)_

Emmy sorriu e dobrou o pergaminho.

- Uyer mandou um beijo Ale! – disse, a outra garota corou e tratou de mudar de assunto.

- Achei que os falcões não fossem aves domesticáveis. – Alethia disse com certo assombro na voz. Shrek piou ofendido.

- Fou ganhou Shrek quando ele era criança, os dois cresceram juntos. – disse fazendo carinho no bico da ave, que mordiscou carinhosamente os dedos da ruiva. – Também estava com saudades, Shrek.

- E aí me diz o que o roxinho queria? – Bernard disse com pouco caso, recebendo um olhar assassino da ave.

- Nada de importante, ele só me avisou que partem amanhã pra Alemanha. Só queria me desejar Ano Novo. – disse sorrindo e Bernard bufou indignado enquanto os outros riam.

--

Desceram da limusine de Gina, a festa seria num salão de festas bruxo, não se tratava de uma festa de gala era uma festa informal, de ricos, mas ainda sim informal.

Luna usava um vestido azul petróleo, que lhe deixava as costas amostra e tinha um decote em v, batia um pouco acima do joelhos. Usava sandálias pretas, de salto agulha. O cabelo loiro estava solto e liso.

Gina usava um vestido negro e reto que ia até os joelhos, era tomara que caia e nas costas: era fechado em cima, mas na metade das costas abria-se um buraco de forma circular que só se fechava quando as costas terminavam. Usava sandálias pratas e um delicado colar também prata com uma única pedra de esmeralda.

**(N:a: Eu sou péssima em descrições ok!)**

As mulheres sorriram para o homem, e adentraram o salão. Luna entrou na frente, e logo em seguida, Gina.

--

- Sabe Draco, desisti da Luna. – Blaise disse num tom de voz decidido. Os dois estavam no bar da festa de Joshua.

- Desistiu? – Draco arqueou uma sobrancelha, descrente.

- Não acredita! Só pra te provar eu juro que vou dormir com a primeira mulher que entrar por aquela porta. – apontou a entrada da festa.

Os segundos se passaram, e uma senhora de uns 59 anos entra, era a mãe do aniversariante.

- Tudo bem, a segunda. – Blaise se desculpa.

Minutos mais tarde, uma outra senhora de uns 60 anos entra, era a sogra do aniversariante.

- A terceira.. a terceira..

Mal o homem terminou de falar, e uma mulher loira de vestido azul passa pela porta.

- Loony? – Draco levanta a sobrancelha, divertido. Blaise fica descrente.

- Eu juro solenemente que a próxima eu pego, nem que seja a maior baranga. – disse levantando a mão.

E novamente, ele mal terminando de falar outra mulher entra pela porta. Uma ruiva exuberante e sorridente descia acompanhando a loira, tinham todos os olhares da festa voltados a elas.

- Então vai ter que ser a ruiva... – Blaise fez cara de sofrimento e já se preparava pra ir de encontro a mulher, mas foi impedido por uma mão no peito o empurrando de volta para o balcão. – Tá doido Draco?

- _Vírginia..._ – foi a única coisa que Draco conseguiu pronunciar enquanto observava a mulher descer as escadas.


	15. Festa, duelo, Shimmy

15º Cap. Festa, duelo, Shimmy.

_- Vírginia... – foi a única coisa que Draco conseguiu pronunciar enquanto observava a mulher descer as escadas_.

- Fala sério.. eu sempre me esqueço que existem 90¢ de chances das ruivas bonitas e ricas da França serem **ela**.– Blaise disse compreendendo o que o amigo tentava lhe dizer. – Dá pra tirar a mão do meu peito cara? Não gosto de contatos físicos com homens! – disse debochado, mas Draco permanecia estático olhando para as escadas.

--

- Malfoy. – a ruiva murmurou encarando o homem loiro.

- Ah fala sério, Merlin me odeia. – a loira reclamava vendo um moreno a olhar do bar.

--

Ficaram se olhando nos olhos durante a descida das escadas inteira, e permaneceriam assim se não tivessem sido interrompidos.

- Chuchu você está uma princesa. – a voz de Jonathan fez Gina quebrar o contato visual.

Jonathan usava um terno cinza, com uma camisa branca e sem gravata. Apesar de tudo, ele ainda era um homem bonito.

A ruiva sorriu para o namorado e aceitou o braço dele.

--

- Parece que a ruiva tem um namorado. – Blaise disse só por dizer.

- Que mulher mais exibida. – Magen surgiu do nada. – Esse cabelo vermelho falso, tenho certeza que é Poção Colorida. – disse invejosa. – Você não acha Draky?

- Magen me faz um favor: Cala a boca. – disse seco, caminhando até Joshua que conversava animadamente com outras quatro pessoas. Blaise olhou pra Magen e os dois foram atrás dele.

--

- Então você é a dona da Fasinationsualité? Eu estava louca pra te conhecer. – a naomorada de Joshua, Kamile, disse animada. – Amo os vestidos dos seus estilistas, esse, por exemplo, é da sua loja. – disse apontando para suas próprias vestes.

- Não sou dona, sou a sócia majoritária. – Virginia corrigiu educadamente.

- E você Luna, no que trabalha? – a mulher perguntou sorridente.

- Sou mais humilde, trabalho no Ministério. Sou a Chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional. – disse retribuindo o sorriso.

- Chefe de Cooperação Internacional? Muito bom saber, ando mesmo precisando marcar uma reunião com você. – Joshua animou-se. – Jonathan eu quero lhe apresentar uns amigos. – disse olhando para os lados. – E olha que coincidência, ele vem vindo aí.

- Boa noite. – os homens disseram em uníssono.

- Draco Malfoy! Blaise Zabine! Meus executivos preferidos. – Joshua disse animado, mostrando que o firewhisk estava fazendo efeito. - Aproximem-se vou lhe apresentar meus amigos: Esta é Luna Lovegood, vocês já devem ter ouvido falar dela, ela é Chefe do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional lá de Londres. – os homens beijaram a mão da loira. – Esta é Vigínia Weasley, dona da Fasinationsualité.

- Sócia majoritária, Joshua. – disse sorrindo, e os homens beijaram sua mão.

- E esse é Jonathan Cotry, ele é dono da fábrica de vassouras Vitincroy. – o homem apertou a mão de Blaise.

- Esses são Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabine, eles são donos do grupo GroMandZ, se não me engano são donos da fábrica das Nimbus e Firebolts não é?

- Somos concorrentes então! – Jonathan disse descontraído, e Draco o olhou perigosamente.

- Somos, pode ter certeza que somos. – terminou a frase olhando para a ruiva, que estremeceu com o olhar do loiro. Draco recebeu uma cotovelada nada discreta da namorada que tinha sido excluída da conversa. – Ah sim, e essa é Magen Schmerz.

- Muito Prazer – disse com a voz esganiçada, e oferecendo a mão para os homens beijarem. – Sou a noiva dele. – disse encarando Gina, numa tentativa fracassada de intimidá-la.

- Que bom pra vocês! –Luna disse seca.

- Desejo felicidades do fundo do meu coração. – a ruiva complementou sorrindo cínica, também.

Logo dois grupos diferentes haviam sido formados, um de mulheres e outro de homens.

- Magen Querida, estávamos falando das roupas da loja de Vírginia, você já teve o prazer de experimentar algum? – Kamile disse tentando quebrar o clima entre as mulheres.

- Nunca ouvi falar dessa loja. – disse desdenhando.

- Duvidei mesmo, as roupas de lá são muito exclusivas sabe! – Gina disse sorrindo cínica.

_1x0 para Gina_.

- Mas por falar em vestidos, queridinha, acho que vi esse seu vestido numa lojinha do Beco Diagonal esses dias. – Magen tentou ofender mais uma vez.

- Isso que dá ter estilistas particulares, eles adoram divulgar com antecedência quando realizam obras primas como essa. – apontou o próprio vestido. - E essas lojas ralés, do tipo que você freqüenta, acabam sempre tentando copiar. – Gina sorriu desdenhosa.

_2x0 para Gina. _

- Queridinha, gostei do seu cabelo, em que loja você compra a poção para colori-lo? – Magen já estava apelando.

- Numa loja que nem se você vendesse a sua alma, você conseguiria pagar para por seus dois pezinhos lá dentro.

_3x 0 para Gina_

- Meu noivo é muito rico. – Magen afirmou.

- Então peça dinheiro pra ele e compre uma Poção Colorida para seu cabelo. Só Merlin sabe o tanto que ele está precisando. – concluiu com mais um sorriso cínico.

_4x0 – Gina Winner! _

- Agora se me dão licença eu vou até o bar buscar uma bebida. – dizendo isso a ruiva se retirou graciosamente no grupo.

--

Blaise e Joshua conversavam animadamente sobre negócios. Joshua era dono de uma exportadora de cerdas francesas de vassouras e a GroMandZ queria a preferência das cerdas. Então, Blaise usava toda a sua lábia para realizar tal feito, era por isso que Draco e o moreno se davam muito bem nos negócios. O loiro comandava e o outro interagia com as pessoas.

- Então, o treslaio virou para o duente e disse POF! – Jonathan contava mais uma de suas piadas idiotas, Draco deu uma risada amarela e voltou a prestar atenção na conversa das mulheres, que estava muito mais interessante.

Viu Virginia ir direto para o bar, aquela oportunidade era boa demais para ser desperdiçada.

--

-Um Cosmopolitam. – pediu ao barman, pegou a bebida e deu as costas ao balcão. Ficou observando Luna conversar com Magen, ambas tinham cara de poucos amigos.

- Virginia você anda muito cínica. – uma voz arrastada, disse ao seu ouvido.

Ela virou o rosto lentamente, e lá estava ele ao seu lado: Loiro, alto, lindo, forte, com os olhos brilhando maldosamente, e com **aquele** sorriso. Aquele sorriso que ela não conseguia esquecer, aquele sorriso com o canto dos lábios, típico dele.

- Sabe como é, aprendi com o melhor. – respondeu, o encarando nos olhos e saindo de perto em seguida, indo em direção as outras mulheres.

--

Draco demorou um pouco pra voltar a se juntar aos outros, que voltaram a formar um único grupo. Pegou a conversa na metade.

- Você está linda de preto! – Jonathan comentou abraçando a namorada pela cintura.

- Obrigada querido. Particularmente eu acho que fico bem de preto. – ela comentou distraída.

- Por quê? – Blaise perguntou interessado, mas sem tirar os olhos de Luna.

- Uma vez um cara me disse que eu ficava bem de preto e eu acreditei. – ela disse encarando discretamente Draco.

- Você não devia acreditar em tudo que os homens dizem. Os homens mentem. – o loiro respondeu a encarando nos olhos.

- Ele era diferente. – ela respondeu seca.

- E no que ele era diferente? – disse meio ríspido.

- Ele me amava. – ela respondeu levemente magoada.

--

**Em Hogsmead, na carruagem voltando para o castelo.**

- Caracaaaaaa! – Emmy gritou do nada, assustando os outros.

- Ficou doida de vez Weasley? – Bernard perguntou irritado.

- Acabei de me lembrar, eu estou namorando o James. – disse para a irmã ignorando o comentário do garoto.

- Isso era só na sua casa. Aqui na escola ninguém precisa ficar sabendo. – Daphné respondeu.

- Kevin sabe, ele vai contar pra todo mundo. Ele é muito fofoqueiro. – James disse num tom quase desesperado.

- Será que ele vai contar pra todo mundo? – Daphné perguntou incerta.

- Com certeza, ele ia adorar contar que a prima dele está namorando com o filho do famoso Harry Potter.

- O que nós fazemos então? – Bernard perguntou entrando na conversa.

- Sei lá Zabine. Sempre sou eu que dou as idéias, coloque sua massa cinzenta pra funcionar pelo menos uma vez. – Emmy disse debochada.

- Façam o seguinte, transfigurem seus cabelos novamente. Emmy vai pra Sonserina e Daphné fica conosco na Grifinória. Assim os boatos se confirmam, e depois nós pensamos em um jeito de terminá-lo publicamente. – Alethia disse sabiamente.

- Simples assim? – Daphné disse duvidando.

- È. – Alethia disse voltando a olhar para o nada.

- E quem disse que eu quero ir para aquela Sonserina? – Emmy disse indignada.

- Vamos lá Weasley, assuma. Você está morrendo de felicidade por poder passar mais tempo junto comigo. – Bernard disse convencido.

- Vai sonhando, Zabine. Vai sonhando. – a ruiva disse revirando os olhos.

--

A música era lenta. Todos dançavam: Blaise e uma desconhecida, Luna e um desconhecido, Gina e Joshua, Jonathan e Magen, Kamile e Draco; e vários outros casais, afinal a festa era enorme.

- Que tal uma troca de pares, o que me diz Josh? – Draco pergunta ao homem.

- Se importa Víginia? – o homem pergunta a companheira de dança.

- Imagina. – sorriu amarelo.

A troca foi feita.

Draco segurava a cintura fina da ruiva, ela colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço do homem.

Não trocaram nenhuma palavra, apenas se olhavam nos olhos. Era como se voltassem no tempo, só se olhando. Vários momentos passaram simultaneamente na mente deles.

Ela o olhou nos olhos azul cinza-escuro que se transformavam em azul claro prateado só quando estava perto dela.

Ele observou os olhos verdes dela brilhando, um brilho diferente, um brilho que lembrava o brilho do olhar de Daphné Malfoy.

Lembrar da filha deles, mexia com dores antigas e os olhos de Draco voltaram a ser cinza-escuro, e Gina lembrou-se perfeitamente de outra pessoa, uma outra pessoa que possuía o mesmo olhar sombrio, Emmy Weasley.

Soltaram-se simultaneamente, como se tivessem queimados as mãos. Não ousaram novamente se olhar nos olhos. Havia muita coisa entre eles, assuntos inacabados e feridas abertas. E aquela dança, só tinha os lembrado de tudo aquilo.

--

Recuperados da dança, Draco importunou a ruiva e a loira com suas ironias a festa inteira. Gina tinha até se descontrolado em uma das vezes e o mandado ir caçar doninhas albinas. Blaise deu em cima de todas as mulheres (entre 20 e 36 anos). Magen ficou falando besteiras com outras mulheres fúteis como ela.

Já eram 4 horas da manhã, Gina, Luna estavam se despedindo. Jonathan já tinha aparatado para a própria casa.

- Até mais Virginia. – Blaise disse beijando a mão da mulher.

- Até mais Blaise. – disse sorrindo.

- Até a próxima Luna. – o moreno disse sorrindo sedutor. **(n/a: uii)**

- Até Zabine. – a loira disse seca, mas morrendo por dentro por causa daquele sorriso.

- Adeus. – Magen disse acenando de longe.

- Vai com Merlin. – Luna sussurrou.

- E esqueça o caminho de volta. – Gina complementou e as duas riram.

- Até mais Lovegood– Draco disse para Luna.

- Até Malfoy. – a loira disse seca.

- Espero que nos encontremos em breve, Weasley. – sussurrou para a ruiva.

- A recíproca não é verdadeira, Malfoy. - rosnou em resposta, mas com um sorriso falso nos lábios. – Mas como Jonathan gostou de você, acho que mando um convite do meu casamento pra você e pra sua adorada noiva. – sorriu cínica.

- ASSIM? – Draco se alterou pela primeira vez.

- Adeusinho Malfoy. – dizendo isso as mulheres aparataram.

--

Salão comunal Sonserina, masmorras

- Daphhhhhh Querida! – uma morena corre na direção de Emmy.

- O que você quer Summers? – a garota diz seca, sem tirar os olhos do livro de Feitiços.

- Você sabe se o Bernard está solteiro? – diz animada, se sentando ao lado da garota.

- Sei lá. Deve estar, ele sempre está. – diz, virando a pagina de um livro.. – Você conhece o Zabine, ele nunca namora.

- Zabine? O que está acontecendo Daphné? Desde que você voltou do feriado, vocês não andam juntos mais. Tipo, você está preferindo andar com aquela traidora de sangue Weasley, do que com ele. – a menina diz desconfiada. – Agora, por exemplo, ele está treinando Quadribol e você sempre assistia os treinos.

- Treino? – levanta uma sobrancelha e a outra confirma com a cabeça. – Isso pode ser bem divertido. – dizendo isso saí do salão.

--

**Campo de Quadribol, treino sonserino.**

- Agora é tática 265. – o capitão grita para os artilheiros. – Essa é a melhor para se usar contra a Corvinal.

Um pontinho loiro senta-se na arquibancada.

- Que merda! O que ela tá fazendo aqui? – Bernard grita estressado, voando até a arquibancada.

- Olá Zabine Querido! Porque não me contou que tinha treino? Eu gosto tanto de te assistir. – disse displicente.

- Dá o fora daqui. – ele grita.

- Educação mandou um "oi". – ela diz cínica.

- Manda outro "oi" pra ela. – disse ríspido. – Agora vaza daqui!

- BERNARD DÁ PRA VOLTAR PROS AROS? – o capitão, Ernest Pakes, gritou.

- Manda essa garota sair daqui então. – aponta para Emmy, que sorri e acena para o capitão.

- Qual é o problema da Malfoy assistir? Ela é Sonserina, tem o direito. – Evan Rossier, um dos artilheiros, se intromete voando até a arquibancada.

- BERNARD, deixa a garota aí e volta pra merda dos aros. Não pense que eu esqueci seu péssimo desempenho contra a Weasley no último jogo. – o capitão briga, fazendo Emmy sorrir involuntariamente.

- Isso aí, concordo com ele Bernard. Você tem que treinar bastante pra chegar aos pés da Weasley. – a garota diz sorrindo cínica, deixando os outros sem entender nada.

- Deixa de ser implicante e vamos treinar. – Rossier interfere novamente.

--

**Corredores de Hogwarts.**

- Acho que está na hora de você terminar com a Emmy. – Daphné diz ao namorado.

- Mas e aí? Como nós ficamos? – James pergunta preocupado. – Você terá coragem de assumir um namoro com um Potter grifinório mestiço e nojento? – pergunta debochado.

- Se você não se opor a namorar uma Malfoy sonserina mesquinha e malvada. – retruca rindo e o namorado a beija.

- Minha irmã que vai ficar feliz quando souber. – James diz depois do beijo.

- Por quê?

- Ela te acha a garota mais bonita do mundo. È sua fã. – diz rindo.

- Quando chegarmos no seu Salão Comunal você me mostra ela.

- Impossível. – diz rindo.

- Impossível por quê? Ela já saiu da escola? Está doente ou coisa parecida?

- È pode-se dizer que é uma doença. – ele ri novamente.

- Doença?

- Ela é sonserina. – ri e recebe um tapa no ombro da namorada. – Você anda muito violenta, anda passando tempo demais com a Emmy. – diz alisando o ombro.

Escutam vozes exaltadas.

- Vamos sair daqui. – James puxa a namorada pelo braço.

- Não mesmo. Eu quero escutar. - Dizendo isso eles se escondem atrás de uma estatua.

--

- O que você estava fazendo no meu treino? – Bernard grita furioso.

- Contando hipogrifos que não era né! – ela diz sarcástica.

- Você estava nos espionando isso sim. – grita novamente. – Medo de perder Weasley?

- Terei medo de perder pra você só no dia em que você parar de grunhir, Zabine. –retruca seca.

- Você me estressa garota. – ele grita.

- Então fica aí, garoto super estressado. – diz rindo e ele a puxa de volta pelo braço.- Scheißen Sie Sonserino! Ich schwöre, daß ich Sie hänge, wenn Sie meinen Arm nicht lockern,. – grita furiosa batendo as mãos infantilmente no peito.

- Além de você invadir meu treino e espionar, você ainda deu em cima do time inteiro. – ele diz num voz perigosamente calma.

- Ahh querido! Não posso fazer nada se você está com ciúmes. – ela grita ainda tentando se soltar da mão dele.

- Não seja ridícula. Eu ter ciúmes de você? – ri sem emoção. – Nem no dia que Salazar ressuscitar. – estreita os olhos e intensifica o aperto no braço dela.

- Dá pra soltar meu braço ou tá difícil? – diz furiosa.

- Acho que não vou soltar não. Porque você não grita, aí talvez um dos meus adoráveis companheiros de time vem te salvar. – diz furioso.

--

_- Eu vou lá acabar com isso. – _James sussurra de trás da estátua

_- Não vai não, James. – Daphné o puxa de volta. – _Eles tem que resolver isso sozinhos.

_- Eles vão é se matar. – _o garoto diz preocupado, observando os dois adolescentes.

_- Se eles forem se matar, você pode interferir Senhor Herói. _– diz debochada.

--

- Mas que merda garoto! – ela grita e ele a solta como se sua mão tivesse se queimado. - Não me obrigue a te azarar. – Emmy diz sacando a varinha.

- Tente. – diz com a própria varinha em punho.

- _FurnuncuDesau!_ - Emmy berrou.

- _Protego!_ /EM - Bernard se livrou.

- _Hair Loss Curse_ - a garota gritou novamente.

Dessa vez Bernard não conseguiu se livrar. E no mesmo momento o cabelo do garoto caiu. Ele deu um berro de susto.

- Não duvide de mim, Zabine. – Emmy disse se aproximando com a varinha apontada.

Os dois se encararam perigosamente, iam se atacar novamente...

**_- Expelliarmus_** - uma voz grossa disse e a varinha voou da mão dos dois e foi parar na mão de um James Potter furioso.

- Por Merlin, o que diabos vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – ele gritou.

- Vocês ficaram doidos? Duelando em pleno corredor, a luz do dia. Alguém aqui parou pra pensar que Daphné Malfoy e Bernard Zabine jamais duelariam? – Daphné gritou furiosa também. – Porque você pode ter esquecido Emmy Weasley, mas você está fingindo ser eu.

- Essa garota é doida. Ela me deixou careca, Daphné. – Bernard disse exasperado apontando pra cabeça, aonde deveriam existir os belos e brilhosos cabelos negros do garoto.

- Teve o que mereceu. – Emmy murmurou rindo. – Você me deixou machucada. – disse mostrando um roxo no braço onde o garoto havia apertado.

- Você me deixou careca. – ele gritou.

- Calem a boca e me sigam. – James gritou andando em direção as grandes portas de carvalho do castelo.

--

**Escritório GroMandZ, cobertura.**

- Ela vai se casar Blaise. Se casar. – Draco diz meio bravo.

- Qual é o problema? Você também vai. – Blaise diz fazendo um aviãozinho de papel.

- Aquele noivo dela é um idiota. O carinha mais sem graça. Você ouviu as piadas sem graça que ele estava me contando? – diz enciumado.

- Não ouvi, infelizmente. Eu estava tratando de negócios. – Blaise diz paciente, dobrando o papel.

- Sorte sua. Porque eram as piadas mais sem graças que eu já ouvi. Não achei a mínima graça.

- Você nunca ri de piadas, Draco. – Blaise diz rindo. – nem que as piadas fossem legais, você nunca riu.

- E o jeito que ele a abraçava pela cintura? Que coisa mais nojenta.. – disse com uma careta. – Como se ela fosse dele.

- Sabe, eles vão se casar. È normal ele a segurar pela cintura. Porque, em partes, ela é dele. – disse sensato.

- Eles não combinam. – o loiro diz batendo o punho na mesa e olhando o amigo como se o desafiasse.

- E quem combina com ela então? Você? – o moreno pergunta arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Draco fica sem reação.

--

**Escritório Fasinationsualité, cobertura.**

- Que mulherzinha mais sem graça aquela. – Gina diz enojada. – _"Ele é meu noivo"_ – diz numa imitação da voz de Magen. – Que bom que ele é noivo dela.. desejo muitas felicidades e que eles tenham muitos filhinhos morenos com cara de Doninhas albinas.

- Morenos? – Luna pergunta da lareira.

- Você não acreditou naquele loiro falso dela né! – a ruiva pergunta indignada e amiga ri. – Ela ainda teve a capacidade de falar que meu cabelo é tintura. Onde já se viu, falar que um Weasley pinta o cabelo de ruivo.

- Ela queria mostrar que era melhor do que você. – Luna diz rindo. – Mas pelo jeito ela não conseguiu né!

- Claro que não. Imagina, eu sou melhor que ela mil vezes. Ela tem uma vidinha miserável e fútil como noivo uma doninha idiota. – disse indignada, a loira riu.

- Mas me diz aí, que história é essa de casamento com o Jonathan? – pergunta interessada. – você não me contou nada né sua ruiva falsa! – diz risonha.

Gina suspira cansada.

- Ele tinha me pedido sabe! Mas eu pedi um tempo pra preparar todo mundo, mas aí ontem...

- Aí ontem você viu que aquele loiro maravilhoso vai se casar, e não pode evitar de dar o troco neah! – Luna complementou.

- Lunaa! – a ruiva repreende.

- O que foi? Disse alguma mentira? – a loira pergunta e Gina não responde.

--

O sol já estava se pondo, deram a volta no castelo, entraram numa construção em ruínas e James abriu uma passagem que dava para uma sala.

- Agora pelo amor de Merlin. Pode me explicar o que vocês tinham na cabeça quando resolveram duelar? – James perguntou bravo.

- Esse garoto é doido. Ele puxou meu braço, eu só me defendi.

- Defendeu? Você me atacou com esses seus feitiços malucos eu que só me defendi.

- Esse roxo foi só defesa então! – mostrou o braço novamente.

- Você que é sensível demais. – disse rindo.

- Cala a boca, carequinha. – Emmy riu e o garoto fechou a cara.

- Sensível!

- Careca!

- Toquinho de amarrar hipogrifo. – disse se referindo a estatura da garota.

- Vara de coçar Dragão.

Daphné e James reviraram os olhos.

- Calem a boca. – Daphné gritou e os outros pararam de falar. – Por Merlin, como vocês falam. Eu quero que vocês me prometam que não vão mais brigar.

- Eu não vou ficar amiga(o) disso. – disseram em uníssono.

- Nós não queremos que vocês fiquem amigos. Só queremos que vocês não se matem, pelo menos, publicamente. – James disse. - certo? Vocês concordam?

- Tudo bem. – concordaram emburrados.

- Antes de mais nada, Emmy concerte o cabelo de Bernard. – Daphné mandou, Emmy cruzou os braços. – Eu não estou pedindo Emmy Aimeé, eu estou mandando.

- Você fica parecendo a mamãe quando fala assim. – disse emburrada. James entregou a varinha à garota e ela apontou para Bernard. - _Hair Growth Jinx_- dizendo isso os cabelos do garoto cresceram novamente.

- Já que estamos aqui, podemos combinar como nós vamos terminar nosso namoro né Emmy! Assim vocês podem voltar as suas verdadeiras identidades. – James completou.

- É o que eu mais quero no mundo. – Emmy disse encarando Bernard.

- Eu não poderia ter dito melhor. – retrucou sustentando o olhar.

Passaram horas combinando como fariam. Quando saíram já era hora do jantar.

- Vamos logo eu estou morrendo de fome. – James saiu puxando Daphné pela mão.

Bernard os seguia de perto, mas Emmy estava mais atrás examinando as ruínas que ela nunca tinha visto.

- Ei.. Zabine corre aqui. – ela gritou para o garoto que estava mais perto que os outros.

- O que você quer Weasley? – ele perguntou seco.

- Eu acho que eu encontrei uma coisa interessante aqui. – ela disse apontando para um pontinho azul no canto das ruínas.

- Caraca Weasley. O que exatamente é isso? – perguntou assustado, observando Emmy se aproximar mais da coisa desconhecida.

-

**(N/a: pausa estratégica para um pouco de suspense...**

- Merlin, eu achei que nunca ia achar um desses. – Emmy diz feliz.

- O que é isso Weasley? – Bernard perguntou temeroso.

Era um pássaro azul do tamanho de um pato selvagem, tinha uma cauda comprida prata com pequenas faíscas que ameaçavam apagar, e garras também pratas e meio foscas. As penas estavam meio eriçadas e estava caído no meio das ruínas num ângulo meio estranho, parecia ter sido atacada.

- Seu idiota.. não está vendo? È uma fênix.. – disse se abaixando pra pegar o animal.

- Um fênix? Onde? Aqui? – Bernard disse sem entender.

- Não, lá em Beauxbatons. – disse sarcástica. – Me ajuda aqui, ele está ferido.

Bernard se abaixou, pegou o animal nos braços e carregou até a sala que eles tinham acabado de sair.

--

- Onde estão os outros? – Alethia perguntou olhando pra trás.

- Não sei. – James deu de ombros se sentando à mesa da Grifinória.

- Eles estavam bem atrás de nós. Daqui a pouco estão aí. Devem ter parado para falar com alguém. – Daphné disse também se sentando.

- Ou talvez, eles resolveram terminar o duelo de hoje mais cedo. E estejam se matando por aí.– James disse se servindo de batatas.

- James. – a namorada o repreendeu. – Isso é coisa que se fale?

- Que é?Vai dizer que é mentira?– disse arqueando a sobrancelha e foi respondido com um tapa no ombro. – Não bate que eu gamo, amor. – disse divertido causando risadas na mesa inteira e fazendo a "ruiva" corar.

- Acho que vou procurá-los. Quero saber se _ela_ recebeu alguma carta da França.

- Estávamos na sala secreta das ruínas. – James disse sussurrando e a garota se levantou da mesa.

--

A sala não era muito grande, parecia-se muito com as antigas salas de aula, agora desativadas. Tinha umas três ou quatro poltronas que o próprio James havia conjurado recentemente. Era um pouco escura, e não possuía teto. E se possuía ele era como o do Salão Principal.

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa, ele parece muito doente. – Emmy disse acariciando as penas azuis do animal.

- Como você sabe que é ele? Pode muito bem ser ela. – disse só pra contrariá-la.

- Eu sinto. – falou convicta.

- Sente? – disse debochado. – Eu sinto que você andou indo demais as aulas da Trelawey, isso sim.

- Ahhh cala a boca. – disse brava.

- Vem fazer. – provocou.

- Ohh querido, com muito prazer. – disse num sorriso maroto e se aproximou vagarosamente do garoto, quando ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço ele engasgou com a própria saliva, estupefato. – Você quer que eu faça você calar a boca, Bernard? – sussurrou no ouvido dele, e ele só a enlaçou pela cintura em resposta. – Que assim seja. – dizendo isso apontou a varinha pra ele._– Silencio! _- beijou de leve os lábios dele. – E agora fica bem quietinho, e me deixa pensar. – sussurrou sorrindo.

O garoto bufou silenciosamente.

- Então querido O que te aconteceu? – a fênix tremeu levemente quando a "loira" colocou a mão na asa dela. – O que você acha que aconteceu com ele, Zabine? – perguntou ao moreno, que cruzou os braços, irritado. – Que foi Zabine? Não vai responder? – disse risonha. – Mais que falta de educação. – disse com falso aborrecimento.

Quando Alethia entrou pela passagem na sala secreta, presenciou uma cena bem estranha. Bernard mostrava língua para Emmy, que estava sentada em uma poltrona, rindo e segurando delicadamente um embrulho azul nos braços.

- Olá! – a ruiva Weasley se mostrou presente na sala. – O que estão fazendo aqui?

- O Zabine queria me mostrar como ele é bom em mímica. – a outra garota respondeu rindo.

Alethia olhou para Bernard, ele colocava as mãos na garganta. E logo ela entendeu o que estava acontecendo, num gesto de varinha murmurou um contra-feitiço.

- Obrigada Ale Querida. – disse sorrindo e depois se virou abruptamente para Emmy. – Sua Weasley idiota, você me paga por esse feitiço. Eu juro que me paga. – disse ferozmente.

- Uhh que medo! Ele é bravo. – disse rindo.

- O que você tem aí Emmy? – Alethia mudou o assunto, quando viu que o garoto ia revidar.

- Uma fênix, nós achamos nas rúinas. – a garota respondeu prontamente. – Vem dar uma olhada.

A ruiva se ajoelhou ao lado da prima, e se pôs a observar o raro animal.

- E aí? O que você nos diz sobre ela? – Bernard perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Sei que é um filhote macho, por causa dessa faixa negra aqui no bico. – Emmy lançou para Bernard um olhar de "eu não disse?", no que ele revirou os olhos. – Sei que foi atacado, por algo grande. Provavelmente um dos tresláios do Hagrid, já que tem marcas de mordidas. Por ele estar tão mal assim, tenho quase certeza que faz muito tempo que está aqui e que provavelmente adoeceu por não conseguir curar os próprios ferimentos, já que é muito novo. – terminou com aquele ar de sabe-tudo, típico Granger.

- E então? Sabe como curá-lo? – Emmy começou a se animar.

- Não sei se isso é uma boa idéia. Por que não a levamos para Hagrid? – disse temerosa.

- Não mesmo, ele vai querer roubá-lo de mim. - disse fazendo bico. – E eu sei muito bem que você deve saber como curá-lo já que você é a garota mais inteligente do mundo. – disse sorridente.

- Er.. tá bom. Eu vou tentar, mas se eu não conseguir. A gente leva pra um professor, certo? – propôs e os outros dois assentiram com a cabeça. – Vocês já aprenderam a conjurar coisas? – perguntou.

- Depende do que você quer... – Bernard começou..

- Conjurar é meio difícil sabe! – Emmy completou.

- Preciso de uma mesa e de uma caixinha de primeiro socorros com todas aquelas poções e bandagens.

- Eu conjuro a mesa. – o moreno disse rápido.

- Humpf.. Por que o mais difícil pra mim? – Emmy disse emburrada.

- Vamos logo. – Alethia disse impaciente.

- Ok! Ok! Deixe-nos concentrar. – Bernard fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e disse o feitiço. Em seguida, uma bela mesa de mogno surgiu no meio deles. Ele suspirou meio cansado. – Sua vez, Weasleyzinha. – disse rindo. – Mostre-nos seu potencial.

A garota Malfoy nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, respirou fundo. Concentrou-se em todas as coisas que deveria conjurar. E num amplo gesto de varinha, a caixinha surgiu em cima da mesa.

- Muito bom priminha. – Alethia disse sorridente apanhando os remédios.

Jogaram-se nas poltronas. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Ele vai chamar Shimmy. – Emmy comunicou.

- Não vai não. – Bernard contestou. – Esse nome é muito feio, tem que ser alguma coisa com mais impacto.

- Eu não estou perguntando, estou COMUNICANDO.

- Eu não vou ter uma fênix com o nome de uma jogada de quadribol.

- Não vai mesmo, o Shimmy é meu. Eu o achei, portanto ele é meu.

- Eu o carreguei. – protestou.

- Claro, é só pra isso que você serve. È um trasgo carregador. – retrucou cínica.

- Eu sirvo pra muitas outras coisas. – disse malicioso.

- Outras coisas que eu não quero saber, obrigada. Mas, continuando, ele é meu e pronto.

- Vai sonhando..

- Er-er.. – Alethia pigarreou para chamar a atenção.

- E aí? – perguntaram juntos.

– Não posso curá-lo totalmente, mas ele está bem melhor. Teremos que cuidar diariamente, dar comida, essas coisas.

- Eu faço isso, já que ele é meu. – os dois disseram em uníssono, depois se encararam perigosamente.

- E outra coisinha, eu sinto lhes informar. Mas uma fênix que escolhe seu próprio dono, já que irá o servir durante a vida toda. – disse sabiamente. – Então quando ele estiver melhor, talvez ele escolha um de vocês.

Ambos soltaram muxoxos descrentes.

--

Passou uma semana, já era dia 14 de janeiro, sábado. Shimmy, é ele acabou sendo chamado assim mesmo, já tinha melhorado bastante, às vezes até conseguia voar, mas na maioria do tempo ele preferia ficar empoleirado no joelho de Emmy para ser acariciado.

Neste momento, Daphné e Bernard estavam na sala de Shimmy.

- Agora que a Weasley não está aqui, você vem todo amoroso né! Seu traidor. – Bernard disse ao pássaro que estava pousado gentilmente em seu joelho, pedindo para ser acariciado. Ao ouvir o nome de Emmy o pássaro encarou Bernard por longos minutos.

- Parece que você tem um concorrente Bernard. – Daphné disse divertida.

- Ahn? Concorrente? Vai a merda Daph. – disse meio bravo.

- Que bravinho o senhor. – disse rindo. – Vamos embora? O treino da Grifinória já deve ter acabado. E devo destrocar com Emmy para não desconfiarem de nada.

- Eu acho que você está gostando até demais de ser uma Grifinória. Onde está seu respeito Sonserino? – disse divertido.

- Dá um tempo Bernard. – disse.

Saíram das ruínas indo direto para o campo de quadribol. Realmente o treino já havia terminado, James guardava o pomo na caixa e alguns dos outros jogadores tentavam pegar um balaço que estava meio descontrolado.

Daphné sorriu ao ver a irmã cercar o balaço, e o primo, Kevin agarrá-lo perfeitamente.

Um grito a fez sair de seus devaneios.

- Ahhh minha vassoura está descontrolada.- uma garota de cabelos pretos gritava, enquanto sobrevoava a uns dois metros e meio do chão.

- Pula Jill. – James gritou do chão. – Pula que eu te pego.

A garota pareceu relevar por um momento, e depois pulou. A morena caiu graciosamente nos braços fortes do apanhador. Eles sorriram um para o outro.

- Braços fortes, James. – disse rindo, e o garoto corou. – Obrigada. – ele a colocou no chão. - MINHA VASSOURA. – gritou ao ver sua NimbusFire novinha ir direto para o Salgueiro lutador.

Emmy forçou a velocidade na sua própria vassoura e bradou certeira.

- _Petrificus Totalus! _- e a vassoura caiu no chão a uns 2 metros do salgueiro.

- Emmy você é minha heroína. – gritou Jill pulando e abraçando a ruiva.

- Vassourinha doida a sua não! – disse divertida, separando o abraço.

- Pior, a ganhei no Natal, está novinha. Parecia que alguém estava controlando. Mas já vou indo, até mais. – beijou a bochecha de James. – Obrigado mais uma vez, James.

_Daphné bufou meio irritada, seu namorado precisava ser tão bonzinho?_

--

**Salão Principal, almoço.**

- Sabe amanhã é o seu aniversário. Que tal uma festa? – Kevin propôs a Daphné, achando que ela era Emmy.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia, Kevin. – disse brincando com a comida.

- Larga de ser chat.. – ele não terminou de falar. Porque uma garota deixou escapar um gritinho, quando tropeçou ao lado dos bancos.

James com seu reflexo de apanhador, se virou e pegou a garota antes que ela caísse no chão. **(N/a: sabe aquela cena de Spider Man 1? Que ele ajuda a Mary Jane no refeitório? Quase igual)**

- Olá James. – disse rindo.

- Olá Jill. – ele sorriu em resposta. – Caindo novamente?

- E você me salvando novamente né! – disse ainda nos braços do garoto.

- Pois é. Acho que você anda meio desastrada.

- Eu não sou desastrada. – protestou divertida, se desvencilhando dos braços dele. – Obrigada novamente.

- Que isso, quando precisar estamos aqui. – disse solidário.

- _Humpf.._ – Daphné tacou o guardanapo na mesa e se levantou.

--

**Corredores de Hogwarts. **

- Ahh fala sério. O que eu te fiz Daph? Você tá meio fria comigo. – James perguntou enlaçando-a pela cintura.

- JULIE VOLTA AQUI, ESSE BUMERANG DENTADO É PROIBIDO. – uma voz feminina gritava. James se separou da namorada e olhou para o corredor, por ele vinha uma primeranista lufa-lufa correndo e um bumerang dentado voando pelos ares do corredor.

- Você não vai me pegar, monitora chata. – a garotinha disse olhando pra trás. – Ooopss! - ela havia tropeçado nos próprios pés.

E novamente, com reflexos de apanhador, James pegou a garotinha antes dela cair e num pulo pegou o bumerang.

- O-o-obrigada. – disse corando e ele a colocou no chão. – Sou Julie Chang. – uma outra garota apareceu no corredor. – Aquela é minha prima: Elisabeth Chars.

- Muito obrigada, por salvar a minha prima ela adora esses negócios da Gemialidades Weasley. – a monitora disse sorrindo.

- Tudo bem, eu também adoro. – disse piscando para a garotinha. – Agora deixe-me ir, vamos _Emmy_? – olhou para o lado, mas não havia ninguém.

--

**Entrada do Salão Principal, hora do jantar.**

- Eu não tenho culpa, eu só estou ajudando. – James se defendia.

- Ohh claro. O precioso e perfeito James Potter não pode deixar nenhuma linda donzela em perigo. – disse sarcástica.

- Não me venha com esses ciúmes bobos, eu só ajudei as garotas. Eu não vou deixar de ajudar as pessoas por você.

- Ahrgggg! – um garoto gritou ao lado deles, havia tropeçado e caído.

- Porque não ajudou o garoto? – ela gritou.

- Porque eu não quis, oras. – ele gritou em resposta.

Muitas pessoas começaram a olhar discretamente para eles.

- Corrigindo Potter. Você não o ajudou porque ele não era nenhuma garota bonita que você pudesse ficar se gabando com esses seus músculos de quadribol. – gritou novamente

- Sabe srta. Weasley, eu não me importo... – o segundanista, que havia tropeçado, começou tímido.

- Fique quieto. – os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

--

**Mesa da Sonserina, todos acompanhavam a briga na entrada do Salão**.

- _Eles não iam fingir essa briga só depois do aniversário de vocês ? Não era esse o plano?_ – Bernard sussurrou para Emmy

- _Eu estou achando que essa briga não tem nada de falsa, Zabine_.

- _Será?_ – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha

--

- Deixe de ser mesquinha Mal..Weasley. – James gritou possesso. – Você não pensa nos outros, você é muito egocêntrica pra você o mundo deveria girar em torno do seu umbigo.

- Eu não queria que o mundo girasse em torno de mim. – ela gritou. – Eu queria que pelo menos meu namorado achasse que eu sou a única garota que ele deveria olhar.

- Deixe de ser besta, eu só tenho olhos pra você.

- Seus olhos são meus, mas seus sorrisos, suas mãos são para todas né! - gritou magoada com os olhos brilhando cheios de lágrimas.

- Não fale assim... – ele pediu quase num sussurro.

- Quer saber de uma coisa Potter? Está tudo terminado. – dizendo isso ela se virou e sumiu na escuridão dos corredores.


	16. Presentes, diversão e festas

16º - Presentes, diversões e festas.

**Sala do Shimmy, domingo, dia 15.**

- Dá pra acreditar que meu pai me deu uma vassoura de aniversário? – Daphné disse revoltada.

Bernard apenas ria e coçava as penas da cabeça do pássaro.

- Me diz Bernard eu tenho cara de quem sabe voar? Meu pai conviveu 16 anos comigo, então a Emmy passa um feriado fingindo que sou eu e ele já acha que eu aprendi a voar do dia pra noite... Faça-me o favor. – dizia rabujenta.

- Qual foi a vassoura que ele te deu? Uma NimbusFire? – Bernard perguntou.

- Não sei, deve ser. Não fiquei olhando, quando vi que era uma vassoura eu já a diminui e coloquei no bolso. MAS O QUE IMPORTA A VASSOURA? Meu pai deu um presente pra Emmy, não pra mim. Meu pai gostou mais dela do que de mim.

A passagem foi aberta com um estrondo e por ela entra uma ruiva furiosa que se senta pesadamente ao lado de Bernard na poltrona, Shimmy se precipita e pousa no joelho da garota, pedindo caricias.

- Aí está você _queridinha da mamãe ._ Mamãe te mandou um presente. – disse jogando uma bonita caixa de presente no colo da garota. – Nós não tínhamos combinado de fingirmos ser a outra? Como que você fala pra mamãe que gosta disso? Eu odeio dourado. – disse emburrada, acariciando Shimmy.

Daphné não deu ouvidos a irmã, abriu a caixa. De primeira, o que lhe chamou a atenção foi uma caixa de jóias. A pegou e abriu, dentro dela havia um colar: ele tinha uma corrente de ouro bem delicada e o pingente era uma rosa delicada de rubi.

- Eu amei esse colar desde o primeiro momento que o vi. – disse hipnotizada.

- Tem um bilhete, leia. – Emmy avisou.

Daphné pegou um envelope vermelho dentro da caixa.

_Querida da Mamãe._

_Este é o colar símbolo da família Weasley, o ganhei no meu aniversário de 16 anos também. Pensei que nunca teria a honra de entregá-lo a você, já que você nunca gostou muito de jóias. Mas como você se mostrou interessada nele no Natal, percebi que era hora dele ser seu. Espero que goste._

_Beijos._

_Mamãe._

_PS: Estou te mandando uma coisa que tenho certeza que irá gostar muito. Aprecie com moderação, ou teremos que malhar muito nessas férias._

Assim que a carta terminou, Bernard teve um acesso de risos.

- O que é tão engraçado Zabine? – Emmy perguntou meio emburrada.

- Vocês foram criadas com as pessoas erradas. Daphné se parece muito mais com a sua mãe. E não precisa ser nenhum gênio pra ver que você é a cópia do seu pai. – disse fazendo um ar de quem sabe tudo. – E alem do mais, receberam os presentes trocados.

- Trocados? Então, quer dizer que... – abriu um lindo sorriso. – Shimmy, ombro. – ordenou e a fênix obedeceu pousando no ombro dela. – Daphné loira querida, o que você fez com o presente que papai mandou?

- Está aqui no meu bolso. – disse avoada, tirando de dentro das vestes um embrulho diminuído. – Toma! È seu, papai mandou pra você mesmo. – dizendo isso, voltou a olhar para seu presente.

- _Finite Encatateum_. – disse apontando a varinha.

O embrulho voltou a seu tamanho normal. Rasgou o papel negro. E se deparou com a vassoura mais perfeita que ela já tinha visto em toda sua vida. Era completamente negra, tinha aerodinâmica perfeita, as cerdas eram todas arrumadas perfeitamente, tinha uns detalhes pratas. No cabo era legíveis a marca da vassoura. _Nimbus MandZ. Especial. _

- Nimbus MandZ especial? – Bernard perguntou assustando a garota e a fênix. – Eu nuca ouvi falar nessa vassoura.. e é Nimbus. Como meu pai não me dá uma vassoura dessas? Ele é dono daquela fábrica também, poxa. Isso é injusto. – reclamou emburrado.

Quando Emmy tocou no presente, a vassoura já ficou em posição para ser montada. E dela caiu um envelope negro, com o brasão dos Malfoys o selando. Ela o pegou e abriu.

_Princesa.._

_Essa é a nova vassoura da Nimbus, só vai ser lançada no mercado daqui a alguns meses. Mas desde que te vi voando percebi que você teria de ser a primeira a usá-la. Só vi duas pessoas voando tão bem quanto você até hoje. A primeira foi o Potter, acredita que aquele cicatriz voava melhor do que eu, sem nunca ter subido numa vassoura? Disseram-me que estava no sangue, eu não acreditei na época. Mas agora sei que esse negócio de hereditário era verdade, porque a segunda pessoa que vi que voava tão bem quanto você, era sua mãe. Ela era modesta demais e não admitia que era a melhor._

_Mudando de assunto, marquei a data do meu casamento, será no feriado da Páscoa. Magen está escolhendo seu vestido. Se tiver uma preferência por cor me avise que eu a obrigo escolher o que você quer ok!_

_Espero que goste do presente._

_Beijos._

_Papai. _

- Daph. – disse num sussurro audível caindo sentada ao lado de Bernard no sofá.

- Que foi Emmy? Você ficou pálida de repente. – a loira perguntou preocupada.

- O papai... – disse com dificuldade.

- O papai?

- ..vai se casar... – continuou.

- Conte-nos uma novidade Weasley. – o moreno desdenhou.

- Ele... vai se casar.. no feriado da Páscoa... -

Daphné também ficou pálida e caiu sentada na poltrona.

- Feriado da Páscoa? Está perto demais. Os seus amigos não vão conseguir investigar o passado dela até a Páscoa. O que nós vamos fazer Emmy? O papai tem que ficar com a mamãe. Eles foram feito um para o outro. A mamãe é tudo que o papai precisa...- a loira se desatou a tagarelar.

- DÁ PRA CALAR A BOCA E ME DEIXAR PENSAR? – a outra gritou irritada.

Fez-se um silencio mortal.

- Vocês tem certeza que os pais de vocês se amam ainda? – Bernard perguntou.

- CLARO. – responderam convictas.

- Então, tudo fica mais fácil.

- Fica? – perguntaram em uníssono.

- Claro que fica. A única coisa que precisa acontecer é eles se verem novamente e tchanram.. eles vêem que ainda se amam e vivem felizes para sempre.

- Essa sua idéia é ridícula.- Emmy desdenhou.

- Não é não. Pode ser meio bobo, mas tem chances de dar certo. A única coisa que nós precisamos fazer é trazer nossos pais até aqui. Mas como?

- não é óbivio? – a ruiva começou a se animar. - Qual motivo seria bastante grande pra fazê-los vir até aqui? Nós, obviamente. Vamos fingir uma doença grave, sei lá. Aí eles seria forçados a vir aqui e tchanran: SE REENCONTRARIAM.

- Vocês não pensaram numa coisa. Como vocês acham que eles vão ficar quando descobrirem que faz mais de meses que vocês sabem da verdade? E que não contaram nada. – o garoto ponderou.

- È só inventarmos que passamos mal por culpa do pacto. Lembra que nós desmaiamos quando descobrimos? Vamos fingir que acabamos de descobrir.

- Não podia ter dito melhor. Então temos um plano? – Emmy propôs e os outros assentiram.

Daphné sorriu triunfante e pegou uns chocolates franceses que a mãe havia lhe enviado. - Querem? – ofereceu.

- Eu quero. – Bernard se apressou em roubar muitos chocolates.

- Não, obrigada. – A ruiva nem olhou para os doces.

- Esqueci que você não podia. – a loira se desculpou.

- Não tem problema, nunca gostei de doces mesmo. – deu de ombros.

- Como assim não pode? – o moreno disse depois de devorar três bombons de uma vez.

- Emmy tem alergia a chocolate. Fica com o rosto vermelho toda vez que come. – informou.

– Que tipo de pessoa tem alergia a chocolate? – o garoto disse rindo

- EU. – gritou magoada. – Agora me dão licença que vou voar na minha vassoura nova.

Shimmy reclamou, encarando a ruiva com seus olhos escuros.

- Quer ir? Vamos então, mas você não pode voar. Vai ter que ficar quietinha no meu ombro ok? – ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- Você vai levar o Shimmy? – Bernard perguntou. - Ficou doida? Como vamos explicar sobre ela?

- Daphné diga ao seu amigo que iremos voar perto da Floresta Proibida e que ninguém vai ver. Adeus loira. Não se esqueça da minha festa na Torre Norte viu!

E saiu da Sala, com um Shimmy cantando de felicidade no seu ombro.

- Humpf.. Essa garota é doida, irritante, mal-humorada, estressada, metida e egocêntrica. – resmungou se sentando pesadamente no sofá.

- E você gosta dela. – a amiga respondeu rindo.

- Ficou maluca, Daphné Malfoy? – disse automaticamente.

- Você sabe que gosta dela. – sorriu.

- Não enche Srta. Eu não gosto de heróis. – disse rabugento.

- Pegou pesado, Bernard. – disse fechando a cara.

- Sou sonserino, sempre pego pesado. – disse amargamente.

--

**Fascinationsualité, cobertura.**

- Hello! – Luna disse sorrindo, aparatando em frente à mesa de Gina.

- Às vezes eu me pergunto: Você não trabalha? – a outra diz sem tirar os olhos do papel.

- Acho que a Pansy se pergunta isso todo o dia. – senta-se numa poltrona.

Fez-se um silêncio, onde o único barulho era da Pena que Gina usava para assinar uns pergaminhos.

- Eu já te disse que você é minha melhor amiga no mundo inteiro? Que não existe outra mulher tão linda, meiga, sincera, charmosa..

- O que você quer, Luna? – a ruiva pergunta, guardando os pergaminhos dentro de uma gaveta.

-... paciente, dedicada, boa mãe, boa amiga... –enumerava com os dedos, ignorando as palavras da amiga.

- Tá bom! Tá bom! – irritou-se. -Eu já estou feliz com os elogios. Pode me dizer o que você quer que eu faça? – Luna abriu a boca pra falar. – Sem enrolar, vá direto ao assunto.

- Eu quero ir a um show em uma boate em Londres, e você vai comigo. – falou sorridente.

- Nem pensar. – a ruiva se apressou em dizer. – Você sabe a quantos anos eu não coloco meu pezinhos de porcelana na Inglaterra? – a loira riu com a pergunta. –Diga-me o que me levaria pra lá depois desse tempo todo?

- Pacto bruxo.

- Ahn? Que pacto?

- Pelo jeito terei que refrescar a sua memória.

_FlashBack (N/a: fazia tempo que não tinha.)_

_Festa Joshua. _

_- Virginia Querida, eu posso saber que clima foi aquele entre você e o Draco? – Kamile se mostrava mais inconveniente do que aparentava._

_- Não tinha clima nenhum, Kamile. – disse com a voz meio trêmula._

_- Ohh Querida, se tem uma coisa que eu percebo a distância é isso. O que há entre vocês? Já foram namorados? Amantes? Noivos? Ou quem sabe _**casados? **_- riu da própria piada. _

_- Ahn.. er... – engasgou. _

_- Que isso Gina, não se acanhe eu não me importo em compartilhar com a KAMI **essa história**. – Luna chegou da pista já se intrometendo na conversa. _

_- Então existe realmente uma história? – a outra mulher perguntou mortalmente interessada e a ruiva lhe lançou um olhar fuzilante._

_- Existe sim. È uma história meio constrangedora, mas irei compartilhar com você._

_- Conte-me. _

_- Eu namorei com aquele homem ali, Blaise Zabine em Hogwarts. – Kamile arregalou os olhos. – Um dia Gina estava passeando pela escola e o encontrou em situações, digamos, **constrangedoras **com o melhor amigo, Draco Malfoy. Eles perceberam que ela tinha visto e inventaram umas desculpas esfarrapadas. – deu uma risadinha falsa, e a mulher tinha os olhos tão arregalados quanto os de um elfo doméstico. – Mas como ela era minha melhor amiga, me contou e eu terminei com ele. Desde então, o Draco vive com medo dela revelar esse segredo obscuro do passado dele. _

_- S-sério? Blaise Zabine e Draco Malfoy são GAYS? – Kamile perguntou estupefata e as mulheres deram de ombro. – Pesando bem, Draco deve ser bi, mas Blaise nunca me enganou com esse jeito sedutor dele. Um gay, quem diria. – disse rindo, mas ainda surpresa. – Me dêem licença, vou ali conversar com algumas amigas. – levantou-se._

_A loira e a ruiva gargalharam gostosamente, assim que a mulher não as olhava mais._

_- Isso vai ser capa do Semanário das Bruxas. – Luna dizia limpando algumas lágrimas. _

_- Essa mulher é uma inconveniente, me pegou desprevenida, não sabia o que inventar pra ela. – Gina disse sincera. - Te devo uma, Luna._

_- E eu vou cobrar. – disse estranhamente séria. _

_Fim do Flashback_

- E foi assim que você ficou em dívida bruxa comigo. – Luna encerrou a história.

- Tudo bem.- levantou as mãos, em sinal de rendição. - Você venceu, mas só porque aquela mentira foi extremamente boa.

**--**

**GroMandZ, cobertura. **

- Fala sério.. Eu juro que mato o infeliz que inventou que eu era gay. – Blaise dizia furioso. – Roubem o meu carro, acabem com a minha fortuna, raspem o meu cabelo, me deixem gordo e barbudo. MAS POR SALAZAR, não duvidem da minha masculinidade. – terminou a frase dando um grande soco na mesa de mogno, assustando Draco, que até agora não prestava atenção no que o amigo dizia.

- Então esse é o motivo das mulheres andarem te evitando? – dizia divertido.

- É. – Draco riu abertamente. – Ontem eu perguntei a Julie, a minha nova secretária, o porque das mulheres não quererem sair comigo. E sabe o que ela é disse?

- O que?

- Que é o que mais se comenta em todas as rodas de mulheres, que eu sou um grande gay. Por isso que nunca me casei. Porque sou apaixonado por outro cara.

- Quem seria esse _bofe_? – sorriu com o canto de lábios, cínico.

- Meu _bofe_ não é ninguém menos do que... – fez suspense. – meu melhor amigo. – disse rindo.

- Seu melhor amigo? Ei.. seu melhor amigo sou eu, não sou? – perguntou espantado.

- Correto meu caro. Falam que tivemos um caso na adolescência.

- Ahn? Como assim? Eu vou processar quem inventou essa calúnia, acabar com a reputação da infeliz que disse isso. – disse começando a se alterar. – Eu estou noivo, como alguém pode achar isso de mim?

- Acham que você é bi. – riu. – Dizem que a fonte dessa bomba é _seguríssima_. – disse a última palavra em uma voz fina.

- Ahh credo! Eu sou um cara de respeito. Tenho filha e tudo mais.

- Isso não é o pior, dizem que o Semanário das Bruxas tá pretendendo fazer uma super matéria sobre essa história. Que estão colhendo relatos com antigos colegas de escola e tudo mais. – disse amargamente. – È uma grande injustiça, justo esse ano que eu iria ultrapassar o Potter e me tornar o segundo homem mais bonito do mundo bruxo.

- Eles que sonhem em fazer isso e eu tiro até o ultimo sicle deles. – Draco falou raivosamente.

- Tenho ingressos um show na Lerrys quer ir? Nem que tenhamos de ficar com todas as mulheres de lá, essa fama de gays irá acabar. – Blaise parecia determinado.

- Estou de pleno acordo com você. – disse também determinado.

- Aqui o seu ingresso. – jogou um pergaminho na mesa. – Vou pra casa, fiquei tempo demais aqui por hoje. Inventa uma desculpa pra Magen e aparata lá em casa a meia noite. – dizendo isso desaparatou.

Daphné se esgueirava pelos corredores, tentando não atrair a atenção de Filch **(N/a: Ele ainda está vivo!),** mas parecia que aquela múmia tinha se esquecido de patrulhar os corredores que davam acesso ao terceiro andar da Torre Norte, onde seria a festa. Andou mais um pouco, aquele sumiço repentino de Filch e Madame Nerrys.**(N/a: Nova gata! Madame Norra não podia ter vivido tanto né!)** estava meio estranho, sorriu involuntariamente quando percebeu que havia dedo dos Weasleys naquilo tudo. Passou por uma escada, a torre estava muito silenciosa. Chegou até a porta da antiga sala de Runas, disse uma senha esquisita que haviam lhe dado, e uma maçaneta dourada apareceu. A girou, e se deparou com um ambiente completamente diferente do dos corredores.

A sala magicamente ampliada, maior que um Salão Comunal, estava repleta de luzes multicoloridas apontando para o meio do salão, onde devia ser a pista de dança.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, já acostumada com o ambiente, percebeu que em torno da pista havia vários puffes e mesas de comida/bebida espalhadas. Percorreu seu olhar a procura de conhecidos, achou Kevin e James sentados em um canto, rodeados por garotas oferecidas, por um instante seu olhar cruzou com o do ex-namorado, mas ela tratou de desviar. Avistou Bernard, também rodeado por garotas, mas ele parecia nem notar que era o centro das atenções olhava fixamente para um ponto no meio da pista, a loira acompanhou o olhar do amigo, e encontrou sua irmã ruiva. Emmy dançava alegremente com um sonserino de cabelos loiros escuros, quase raspados e de olhos verde-amarelados que lembravam os de um gato, ele era extremamente bonito, tinha uma expressão familiar no rosto e era muito bonito.

- Ele está assim desde que o Rossier a chamou pra dançar. – uma voz conhecida disse atrás dela. Daphné se arrepiou ao virar-se e deparar com aqueles olhos verdes-brilhantes a encarando.

- Quê? – perguntou meio inebriada pela presença dele tão próxima.

- Dois grandes idiotas. – disse apontando Emmy e Bernard que agora se encaram como num duelo. – Rossier é do time de quadribol da Sonserina e o avô dele era comensal da morte, Bernard fez questão de me contar isso no mínimo 40 vezes nas últimas duas horas. Acho que ele estava esperando que eu me dispusesse a separá-los, mas Rossier não costuma ser tão idiota como os outros sonserinos, então resolvi não me meter. Bernard não pareceu muito contente com isso. – disse rindo.

- Esse garoto me parece familiar. –disse olhando loiro bonitão.

- Claro que parece, ele é a versão loira do Bernard. – disse sorrindo, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

- Agora sabemos por que a Emmy está se divertindo tanto. – comentou sorrindo também.

- Porque demorou pra chegar? A festa começou há horas. Eu sei que você demora pra se arrumar, mas dessa vez foi um recorde mundial, tenho certeza. – o que Daphné tinha certeza que se ele sorrisse mais uma vez daquele jeito, ela não iria resistir.

- Achei que Filch ia patrulhar os corredores, aquela gata dele parece que fareja bagunça. Por isso vim bem devagar, e as masmorras estão longe.

- Emmy não lhe contou o que ela e Kevin fizeram? – perguntou rindo.

- Não. – disse começando a se preocupar.

- A Emmy simplesmente criou um feitiço de idade.. – Uma voz zangada se fez presente na conversa. – Isso é um atrevimento, e se ocorrer algo errado aqui? Como os professores vão chegar? – Alethia parecia realmente preocupada.

- Feitiço de idade? Não conheço. – disse perdida.

- Ela inventou, parece com os feitiços anti-trouxa. Toda vez que alguém mais velho que 18 anos chega perto do lugar enfeitiçado, lembra de alguma coisa muito importante que tem que fazer.

- Ela enfeitiçou a Torre inteira? – Daphné perguntou orgulhosa da irmã.

- Ohh não! Ela fez pior. Enfeitiçou a porta do alojamento dos professores. – a ruiva Weasleys parecia brava.

- Sabe Alethia, é um bom feitiço, vou pedir pra Emmy me ensinar pra colocar na porta do meu quarto. Aì minha mãe nunca vai ver a bagunça que tem lá. – o garoto disse arrepiando os cabelos com a mão.

- A mágica em si é realmente impressionante, mas ela não percebe o que isso pode acarretar? – a ruiva disse ainda zangada. – E o que eles fizeram com a gata do zelador então? É algo inadmissível.

- Madame Nerrys? O que eles fizeram? – a loira se animou, aquela gata era um pesadelo para todos.

- Essa é a melhor parte. – James sorriu mais ainda. - Kevin e Emmy procuraram Pirraça e fizeram uma proposta pra ele. Não me pergunte qual foi, eles não me contaram. – disse desfazendo o sorriso. - Só sei que o poltergeist vai passar a noite escondendo a gata dentro de armaduras, fazendo o Filch correr a noite toda. Posso até imaginando a cena. – disse fechando os olhos e dando uma gostosa gargalhada.

_- Por Merlin, isso é uma tortura. Será que ele pode sorrir bem longe de mim?_ - Daphné se pegou pensando.

- Vou buscar uma bebida pra mim, daqui a pouco eu volto. – disse fugindo direto para a mesa de bebidas. Deixando Alethia e James numa calorosa discussão sobre as medidas de "segurança" da festa.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, ela julgou que já era saudável voltar para perto dos amigos.

Juntou-se a eles numas poltronas no canto da festa, Bernard tinha se juntado ao grupo e suas "fãs" agora mantinham certa distância.

-...estou te falando James: comensal da morte. Ele tem até o nome do avô. Dá pra acreditar?– Bernard dizia ao outro moreno.

- Sabe Bernard, eu acreditei na primeira vez e agora que estamos na 108ª vez que você me fala isso, estou começando a desacreditar. – respondeu cheio de tédio.

- E ainda querendo dançar com uma Weasley amante de trouxas? Isso não está me cheirando bem.– continuou a falar, ignorando as palavras do amigo. - O que ele ia querer com ela?

- Será que dar uns _amassos_? – James disse, fazendo Alethia e Daphné rirem.

- Como assim uns _amassos_? - o outro fez uma cara horrorizada.

- Sabe, meu caro amigo... – deu uns tapinhas nas costas do outro. – Eu sempre achei que os sonserinos, fossem conhecidos por sua astúcia. Ou você está na casa errada, ou você só finge pra nos fazer rir.

- Vai... contar... hipogrifo, seu grifinório de merda. – o outro moreno sussurrou ameaçador.

- Que gentil você. – James disse ainda sorrindo.

Bernard se levantou bruscamente da poltrona.

- Aonde vai? – Alethia perguntou, quase gritando já que ele já estava longe.

- Dançar. – respondeu com um sorriso de lado.

--

- Achei que você tinha dado pra trás. – Blaise disse assim que o amigo aparatou em frente a sua poltrona do escritório.

- Você acha que ser o homem mais bonito do mundo é fácil? – perguntou indignado.

- Agora eu sei, porque acreditam que você é gay. – o moreno disse rindo.

- Correção, andam dizendo que **NÓS **somos gays. – sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

- Dá um tempo. – disse jogando uma almofada na cara do outro. - E vamos logo. – dizendo isso desaparatou, o loiro fez o mesmo em seguida.

--

As duas estavam prontas, depois de mais de duas horas elas finalmente estavam prontas.

- Estou me sentindo ridícula. – Gina disse se olhando mais uma vez no espelho.

Gina vestia uma calça jeans justa e manchada, dando a aparência suja em alguns pontos; escarpin: preto, com salto bem alto; e uma blusa também preta colada, sem mangas um pouco transparente.

- Nós não somos adolescentes, estamos bem vestidas para uma balada com gente da nossa idade.. – a loira disse sensatamente, também se mirando no gigante espelho do quarto da amiga.

.Ela vestia uma calça também jeans escuro quase negro, uma azul sem manga; uns colares estilo _indiano _e sandálias pretas.

**(N/a: Estive pensando, elas nem são tão velhas assim! Tipo quando eu tiver essa idade pretendo ainda estar inteiroooona! È melhor.. eu calar a boca..) **

– Vamos de Chave de Portal. Pansy quase arrancou meu cérebro pelas orelhas, quando eu disse que queria uma da França para Inglaterra. – disse risonha, tirando uma pena do bolso do casaco.- Veio com aquele papo chato, de eu só ficar me aproveitando do meu posto pra viajar... – comentou avoada.

- Vamos logo, antes que eu me arrependa, Luna. – a ruiva interrompeu.

- Ok! Segure-se. – esticou o braço, para que a amiga pegasse a chave. – 5- 4- 3 – 2- 1.

E sensação insuportável, de fisgada no umbigo começou.

--

A boate tinha dois andares, o de baixo era basicamente uma pista de dança.

A pista era grande, luzes coloridas passavam por todos os lados e o palco, no canto, virado para a pista ainda estava escuro, mostrando que o show não havia começado ainda.

O andar de cima era mais escuro, mais íntimo, tinha um bar enorme e cheio de barmans bonitões, e as mesas estavam encostadas em barras de ferro horizontais, que impediam as pessoas de caírem no meio da pista do andar de baixo, de lá também podia-se ver o palco nitidamente.

As duas mulheres subiram uma das escadas prata em espiral e foram para o andar de cima. Sentaram-se, numa mesa perto das barras para poderem apreciar o show.

Quando chamaram o garçom ele tinha um bilhete para Luna.

- È do Thierry.– Luna apontou para um homem sozinho sentado em uma mesa um pouco distante. – Ele quer que nos juntemos a ele. O que acha? – perguntou encarando a ruiva.

- Vá você. O show já começou, vou assistir daqui e beber um pouco. – disse dando de ombros.

- OK! Daqui a pouco eu volto. – disse indo se juntar ao homem.

--

James, Daphné e Alethia conversavam animados, chegaram até apostar se Bernard iria brigar com Rossier, ou não. Depois de muitas risadas, Alethia deixou-os sozinhos. E agora estavam num silêncio constrangedor.

- È- hhum- quer dançar? - James perguntou meio receoso.

- Não obrigada. – Daphné se apressou em dizer.

- Vamos lá. Eu prometo que não piso no seu pé. – disse com um sorriso.

_- Ele deve saber que não resisto a esse sorriso. _- A loira pensou, enquanto oferecia a mão para o moreno a ajudar se levantar da poltrona.

Caminharam receosos em direção a pista de dança, no meio do caminho tiveram que se separar para poder passar por um grupo de garotas que decidiam quem iria dançar com Kevin. Após um tempo, Daphné percebeu que James não estava a seguindo e se virou para procurá-lo. Não precisou de muito esforço para encontrá-lo.

Lá estava ele, agarrado a uma morena corvinal, praticamente se engolindo.

Uma lágrima caiu dos olhos azuis dela, e foi seguida por muitas outras.

Daphné correu, correu o quanto pode. Trombou em uma pessoa no meio do caminho, mas nem se deu ao trabalho de pedir desculpas. Saiu da sala.

Quando estava na metade do corredor, sentiu uma mão segurando seu braço. Virou-se pronta para xingar o idiota.

- Eu vi tudo. – Alethia disse brandamente, e a abraçou. A loira chorou mais ainda no ombro da prima. – Vamos para a Sala do Shimmy. Lá você vai poder chorar a vontade.

--

Luna e Thierry conversavam animados, ele era um homem realmente interessante, ela pensava seriamente em investir nele. Só tinha um pequeno defeito, não era Blaise.

Deu uma desculpa qualquer e foi até o banheiro. Como ela se odiava por gostar daquele moreno metido a conquistador.

Lavou o rosto, querendo tirar os pensamentos impróprios da cabeça. Refez a maquiagem num toque de varinha e caminhou de volta a mesa.

Sentiu uma mão a segurando pelo braço.

- O que você quer, Blaise? – perguntou numa excelente imitação de mulher brava.

- Blaise? Agora pelo menos você não está fingindo que não me conhece. – disse com um sorriso sexy, se aproximando dela. – Sabia que não ia resistir por muito tempo.

- Como você pode ser tão arrogante? – disse se soltando dele.

- Sou arrogante e você me ama assim mesmo. – disse sorrindo sedutor.

- Não costumo sair com gays. – debochou.

- Ahn? Que? – perguntou sem entender, e ela sorriu. – Foi você! Você que inventou isso. – exclamou alto.

- Algum problema aqui, Luna? - uma voz forte disse, e alguém enlaçou a loira pela cintura. Ela sorriu.

- Nenhum Thierry. Vamos voltar para nossa mesa, quero ver o show. – dizendo isso deram as costas a um moreno estupefato.

--

A mente da ruiva divagou com a música, a banda era realmente boa. Pensou em suas filhas. Como elas estariam em Hogwarts? Provavelmente não eram amigas, já que Emmy era grifinória e, ela tinha certeza, Daphné era sonserina. Quando se deu conta, já estava com seus pensamentos em Draco. Como ela sentia falta do tempo que eles namoravam, da temporada na França e de tantas outras. Quando ele queria, podia ser um homem perfeito.

- Pensando em mim, Vírginia? – uma voz sensacionalmente rouca sussurrou no ouvido dela, causando um arrepio involuntário.

O loiro se sentou na cadeira a sua frente.

- O-o que v-ocê está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou meio gaguejando.

- Comprando carne que não é. – debochou.

- Vejo que ainda continua idiota de sempre. – disse com raiva.

- Vejo que você continua gaguejando quando me vê. – respondeu com um sorriso de canto de lábios. Ela bufou, e entraram num silencio mortal.

- Está sozinho? – ela tentou iniciar uma conversa civilizada.

- Interessada? – disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Está? – ela insistiu.

- Estou com Blaise, mas ele viu a sua amiguinha Lunática com outro cara e agora está se embebedando. – explicou. - Espero que não faça nenhuma besteira. – completou mais pra si mesmo.

- Que tipo de besteira? – perguntou sem entender.

**- Senhoras e Senhores temos um homem apaixonado querendo fazer uma declaração de amor. **- o vocalista do Taylors disse.

- Esse tipo de besteira... – Draco apontou para o palco.

--

Já eram 3 horas da manhã, a festa tinha acabado, já que teriam aula no dia seguinte.

Emmy se jogou em uma poltrona, estava cansada.

- Cansou do seu _namoradinho ?_ – uma voz conhecida disse perto.

- E você se cansou de iludir uma qualquer? – disse abrindo os olhos, se sentando e encarando o garoto que estava ao seu lado, também a encarando.

- Gostou de ter beijado um idiota? – Bernard perguntou fingindo desinteresse.

- Gostou de ter beijado uma idiota?

- Ciúmes?

- E você?

- Eu perguntei primeiro. – protestou.

- Então responda primeiro. – retrucou.

- Você é uma insuportável, Weasley.

- Digo o mesmo, _querido._

- Você me irrita. – disse se aproximando.

- Eu sei. – sorriu.

No instante seguinte eles estavam se beijando ardentemente, só restavam eles e James na sala, mas o garoto parecia ter sido azarado de tão parado que estava.

- Er... Er.. – alguém pigarreou.

- Que merda, James. O que você... – Bernard jamais terminara a frase.

Era Alethia que estava na frente deles, muito pálida e parecia prestes a desmaiar.

- O que aconteceu? – James se fez presente na conversa.

- Roubaram o Shimmy. – disse com a voz trêmula.

- Quê? – Bernard e Emmy gritaram juntos.

- Onde Daphné está? Não me diga que a levaram também? – O moreno de olhos verdes, parecia preocupado.

- Não. – todos suspiraram aliviados. – Ela foi atrás deles.

--

- Isso não vai prestar. – Gina deixou escapar.

- Brilhante dedução. – Draco disse sarcástico. – Mas disso eu já sabia.

A ruiva se preparou para retrucar, mas lá em cima do palco Blaise tinha lançado um feitiço na própria voz.

-Er..Er.. – pigarreou em cima do palco. – Antes de mais nada, peço uma coisa as pessoas presentes que se forem jogar coisas em mim, não joguem pedras, que tal algo mais macio, como tomate? . – disse num tom bem bêbado, arrancando algumas gargalhadas. - Sabe gente, eu sou idiota. Sabiam? Eu só faço besteira, quero dizer, sempre fiz besteira. Mas acontece que às vezes até os idiotas egocêntricos, como eu e meu amigo, é Draco você mesmo. – sorriu bêbado, apontando para o amigo no segundo andar. – Até nós sofremos e nos arrependemos. E estou aqui em cima desse palco, porque eu amo uma mulher, acho que ela também gosta de mim, mas como eu sou um idiota ela me deixou. Vocês querem saber de quem eu estou falando? Estou falando de Luna Lovegood a minha lunática favorita. Aquela loira bonitona acompanhada daquele trasgo que algumas almas caridosas podem chamar de homem. – apontou para a mesa de Luna e Thierry.- LUNA meu amor, eu só peço que escute esse idiota aqui: Eu posso suportar você me ver na rua e fingir que não me conhece. Posso suportar você dizendo que vai me mandar pra Askaban se eu continuar te seguindo. Posso suportar você ter nojo de mim. Posso até entender você ter inventado que eu era gay, porque sou um idiota. Mas não me peça pra suportar ver você beijando esse cara, beijando daquele jeito, aquele jeito que você me beijava. Eu não posso suportar ver as mãos dele enlaçando a sua cintura e você sorrindo pra ele, sorrindo daquele jeito que você sorria pra mim quando eu dizia alguma bobeira, ou te chamava de Loony. Loirinha, você sabe que é perfeita pra mim. Sempre soube, tenho certeza. – as palmas ecoaram pela boate inteira, o moreno estava sendo ovacionado por todos presentes.

_- Tira a roupa, gostoso. – gritaram lá do meio da multidão. _

- Quem sabe outro dia? – o moreno responde sorrindo.

_- Eu te dou casa, comida e roupa lavada. Aceita? – uma outra voz gritou. _

- Acho que você não me agüentaria, eu iria acabar com estoque de comida da sua casa em um estalar de dedos. – sorriu novamente.

_- Que tal a gente se conhecer melhor? – gritaram novamente. _

- Se a minha loira, não me quiser. Quem sabe?

Blaise sorriu para a multidão, procurou Luna na mesa que estava sentada, mas ela não estava mais lá. Seu sorriso morreu, abaixou a cabeça e desfez o feitiço que aumentava magicamente sua voz.

**- Ei garanhão, desistindo assim tão fácil? -**uma voz conhecida gritou lá do meio da multidão.

Blaise levantou a cabeça tão rápido, que seu pescoço até estralou. Sorriu mostrando seus lindos dentes brancos.

- Luna. – ele murmurou baixinho, mas o suficiente alto para o vocalista da banda ouvir.

- Parece que a loira se rendeu.. – comentou, e sua voz ecoou pela boate.

A multidão em volta de Luna se dissipou, e ela caminhou livre até o palco, onde subiu ficando de frente para Blaise. Todos muito quietos, observando as ações deles.

- Você não vai me dizer seu nome, estranha? – disse sorrindo, e a enlaçando pela cintura.

- Pra que nome? Os nomes são coisas tão relevantes. – respondeu com um sorriso. - Nem tudo na vida tem nome, Blaise. – completou roçando de leve os lábios no dele.

- Eu fui um idiota. – ele diz se aproximando.

- È eu sei. – ela comentou.

- Eu sofri bastante, você me tratou bem mal. – dramatizou.

- E foi bem feito. – o sorriso permanecendo intacto.

- Me perdoa? – colou sua testa na dela.

- Você acha que se eu não tivesse te perdoado, eu estaria aqui? - os dois sorriram mais ainda, antes de se beijarem fogosamente.

Mais palmas foram ouvidas.

Os dois se separaram. Luna sacou a própria varinha e ordenou um "_Sonorus_!"

- Olá para todos. Eu sou Luna Lovegood, esse é Blaise Zabine. – disse apontando. – Vocês já devem ter visto várias fotos dele nessas revistas de fofoca, já que ele é o homem solteiro mais bonito do mundo bruxo. **(N/a: Lembrem-se Draco esta noivo e o Harry é casado)**Então, aqui vai um recado. "**Ele é um idiota, arrogante, metido, sonserino e galinha. E se vocês não quiserem ver uma parte essencial faltando na anatomia desse belo homem, é melhor manterem distância." **Obrigada, e Adeus. – dizendo isso retirou o feitiço.

- O que foi isso? – Blaise sussurrou enquanto os dois desciam do palco.

- Precaução, querido. Apenas precaução. – disse sorrindo.

--

- Seu amigo realmente não é normal. – Gina disse logo após o discurso do casal.

- E sua amiga é muito normal né! – Draco retrucou.

A ruiva não teve tempo de falar mais nada, já que Blaise e Luna caminhavam até eles abraçados e sorrindo radiantes.

- Draco, é a Luna. – Blaise gritou sem necessidade já que estavam bem próximos.

- Se você não tivesse falado, eu nem tinha percebido. – o loiro ironizou.

- Como você está mal-humorado Draky. – disse rindo sem motivos. – A culpa não é minha se a Virginia não te quer.

- Cala a boca, Blaise.- ele mandou. - Loony dá pra controlar esse bêbado? – perguntou à loira.

- Blaise não implique com seu amiguinho. – a loira disse num tom maternal, como se repreendesse uma criança, fazendo todos, menos Draco, rirem.

Eles passaram bastante tempo conversando sobre as tentativas de Blaise pra falar com Luna.

- Teve a vez no Ministério, que você ia me chamar de Luninha e o Draco pisou no seu pé. – a loira contava entre as gargalhadas.

- Ei... acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa. – o moreno exclamou do nada.

- Você acabou de se lembrar que dois e dois são quatro? Que grande descoberta, Blaise. Realmente estou muito orgulhoso. – o loiro ironizou.

- Vai contar hipogrifos, Draco. – o amigo cortou e se virou pra namorada. – O que foi que ele. – apontou. – te disse aquele dia no Ministério? Pra você ser tão boazinha conosco? Você não parecia estar muito disposta a colaborar.

- Se eu te contasse, eu teria que te matar. – a mulher disse sorrindo. – Ou então o Malfoy me mataria não é! – disse olhando para o outro homem.

- Pode ter certeza que sim, Loony.

- Mas eu quero saber. – disse fazendo bico.

- Porque você não deixa de fazer bico e me leva pra dançar? – Luna sussurrou no ouvido do namorado, recebendo um sorriso malicioso como resposta.

- Vamos dançar. – Blaise gritou já longe da mesa.

Draco concordou com a cabeça em sinal de entendimento e Gina não ouviu, ela o observava como se ele fosse à coisa mais bonita do mundo. _(N/a: O que, diga-se de passagem, é verdade.rs)_

- Nem adianta me olhar assim, ruiva. – ele preveniu. – Eu não vou te contar o que eu disse pra sua amiga.

- Mas quem disse que eu quero saber? – disse fazendo bico.

- Eu conheço esse olhar de criança querendo doce. – ele referia-se ao olhar de Daphné quando queria algo, ou quando estava curiosa.

- Ah Draco, me diz vai. O que foi que você falou pra Luna? Me diz, por favor. – pediu com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade e se aproximando do homem sem perceber.

- Não.

– Por favor. – ela estava cada vem mais próxima..

- Não. – disse encarando aquelas orbes amendoadas.

Só então Gina foi perceber o quão perto estavam, já que, praticamente, não existia espaço entre eles.

Ela queria se afastar, mas não conseguia. Seu corpo não obedecia a seus comandos. Ele queria poder se controlar, mas não conseguia. Ela estava tão perto, ao alcance de suas mãos, e a saudade era tanta, que ele sentia vontade de tocá-la o máximo possível.

Eles se analisavam atentamente, decorando as mudanças ocorridas com os anos separados.Anos estes que pareciam não ter existido, quando ele colocou a mão fria na face quente dela. Um gesto simples, de carinho, que a fez fechar os olhos, só Merlin sabia o quanto sentia falta daquilo. Draco sorriu involuntariamente, observando o quanto Gina ficava linda até de olhos fechados. Ele foi aproximando seus lábios dos dela e quando ia tocá-los, foi interrompido.

- Até que enfim te encontrei, Malfoy. – uma voz grossa disse, fazendo os dois se separem rapidamente.

- Harry? – a ruiva perguntou sem intender.

– Que bom que você está aqui Gina, isso te interessa. – o moreno de cicatriz disse anormalmente sério. – Acompanhe-me, o gerente da boate me emprestou a sala dele.

Dizendo isso ele saiu andando apressado, no que foi seguido por uma Gina aflita e um Draco receoso. Subiram uma escada direta para o terceiro andar, onde ficava somente a sala do gerente. Harry abriu a porta e fez sinal para os outros entrarem. A sala era um típico escritório normal, Harry se sentou numa grande poltrona atrás da mesa de mogno e a ruiva se sentou a sua frente, o loiro permaneceu de pé.

- Diga-me Cicatriz, o que traz tão ilustre pessoa até mim, esse pobre e humilde bruxo? – o loirro ironizou.

- Olha aqui Malfoy. – Harry bateu com força a mão na mesa, assustando todos. - Eu tive um péssimo dia, estive atrás de você nas últimas duas horas, tenho um problema maior que sua mente egocêntrica pode imaginar e nada me deixaria mais feliz do que ter um ótimo motivo pra te azarar. – completou sério, sacando a varinha. – Então, eu acho melhor pra sua saúde você calar esse seu focinho de doninha e me escutar ok?

- Eu realmente estou com muito medo de ser azarado até a morte por você Potter. – retrucou puxando a própria varinha, mas foi impedido pela mão de Gina em seu peito.

- Sossega aí, Draco. – Harry sorriu vitorioso. – E você também fica quieto, Harry. – foi a vez de Draco rir. – Agora você pode contar o que está acontecendo? – pediu já irritada, com a criancice dos dois homens.

- Eu acho melhor o Malfoy se sentar. - começou meio hesitante.

- Estou muito em de pé, Potty. – cortou.

- Se você cair feito uma estatua, duro aí no chão a culpa não vai ser minha. – preveniu meio risonho, imaginando a cena.

- Dá pra falar ou tá difícil Potter? – o loiro estava se irritando.

- Ok. – o moreno respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e depois encarou os outros. – Hoje cedo os aurores que cuidam de Askaban deram por falta de um prisioneiro de segurança máxima. - respirou fundo mais uma vez, as palavras pareciam doer. – E o prisioneiro era Lucius Malfoy.

Draco ficou estático, sem reação, encarava Harry como se ele fosse louco e seus olhos cinzentos nublando em confusão. Gina levou a mão à boca, espantada, mas teve uma reação mais rápida.

- M-mas com-mo, Harry? Lucius não estava.. – hesitou no meio da frase.

- Morto? Só publicamente. – exibiu um sorriso cansado. – Lei Pós-Guerra nº 159, os prisioneiros nível 7 devem ser dados como mortos, para não gerar caos entre a população. - disse num tom de voz contrariado.

- CAOS? Eu estou pouco ligando pra qualquer "caos populacional". Eu achava que aquele desgraçado estava morto. – Draco esbravejou. – Que merda de Lei é essa?

- Acredite Malfoy não existe quem repudie essa lei mais do que eu. – o outro homem explicou.

- Não me importa se você odeia ou não essa lei, Potter. Esses anos todos eu, minha mãe e minha filha corremos risco daquele maluco fugir e nem sabíamos.

- Askaban é um lugar muito bem protegido. – apressou em dizer.

A prisão era, agora, guardada somente por bruxos carcereiros treinados e cheia de feitiços. Os Dementadores tinham sido extintos na guerra contra Voldemort.

- Estou vendo o tanto que é um lugar bem protegido. – retorquiu sarcástico. – Aquele infeliz fugiu bem debaixo das suas fuças Potter. – gritou nervoso.

Harry já tinha respirado para retrucar, mas Gina interrompeu se interpondo contra os homens.

- Eu não entendo Harry. O que isso tem haver comigo? – perguntou temerosa.

- È Potter, dá pra explicar? Lucius não sabia de Gina e nem das gêmeas. – Draco não gritava, mas ainda estava irritado.

- Era isso que eu acreditava até visitarmos a cela dele, há algumas horas atrás. – enfiou a mão dentro das vestes, e tirou um papel amarelado e muito amassado. – Um dos meus aurores achou isso escondido. – esticou o braço e Gina pegou o papel rapidamente.

A sala caiu em um silencio fúnebre. A mulher desamassava o papel e Draco olhava por cima do ombro dela para poder enxergar melhor. Assim que o conteúdo do papel pode ser visto por ambos, a ruiva não reprimiu o grito de espanto e o homem ficou paralisado, com os olhos esbugalhados.

- _Gina!_– o loiro gritou quando a mulher desmaiou caindo sobre ele.

Por entre os delicados dedos pálidos dela, o papel escapou indo encontrar refúgio no chão, onde seu conteúdo era nítido. Era uma foto, e lá dentro dela, um Draco e uma Gina, 15 anos mais novos, sorriam em frente à Torre Eiffel com dois bebês ao colo

--

**N/a: Estou postando todos os caps que já publiquei na floreios aqui no ff.**

**Já que a floreios deu pau..**

**Então.. comentem oks? **


	17. Entre caçadas e duelos

17º Caçadas e Duelos.

- Como assim foi atrás? – Bernard gritou.

- Indo Bernard, com as pernas. – Emmy respondeu com certo nervosismo na voz.

- Alethia pra onde Daphné foi? Nós temos que ir atrás dela, ele pode estar correndo perigo. – a ruivinha respirou fundo pra responder, mas ele não deu tempo. – ME DIGA ONDE ELA ESTÁ. - o moreno se descontrolou a sacudindo pelos ombros.

- RESPONDA! – Bernard gritou também.

A Weasley mais nova parecia apavorada com aqueles dois garotos gritando nos seus ouvidos, lágrimas grossas começaram a cair de seus olhos castanhos.

- Ela...e-l-a. – soluçou.

- PARE DE GAGUEJAR. – os dois garotos disseram juntos, fazendo a garota chorar mais ainda.

- PAREM DE GRITAR VOCÊS DOIS. – Emmy gritou possessa, fazendo todos a olharem. – Solte-a James, e você, Bernard pare de gritar. – eles obedeceram. – Vocês estão assustando a garota. – reprovou com um olhar cortante. – E você Alethia, sente-se e nos conte o que aconteceu.

- Foi assim...

_Flashback Báaaaasico!_

_Daphné e Alethia se esgueiravam pelas ruínas da escola, não queriam ser pegas pelo zelador. Conseguiram entrar na "Sala do Shimmy", mas o que encontraram não era nada do que esperavam. A sala estava vazia, o poleiro onde a fênix macho costumava ficar também, e o ar parecia carregado._

_- Por Salazar, onde está aquela ave?– Daphné disse assustada. – Será que ele fugiu? _

_- Acho que não, observe isso. – a ruiva disse apontando para um canto onde várias penas azuis estavam caídas. _

_- Parece que foram arrancadas. – a loira disse examinando o chão._

_- Tem um bilhete, leia._

"**Estamos com a fênix, se quiser de volta, venha até a Floresta Proibida."**

_- Vamos comunicar aos professores, tem um ladrão no castelo. – a garota mais nova disse e sem esperar respostas saiu da sala._

_Daphné foi atrás da prima e a puxou pelo braço._

_- Eu vou._

_- Aonde? – perguntou sem entender._

_- Vou atrás do Shimmy. Ele é importante pra Emmy. Se os professores descobrirem podem querer confiscá-lo. – explicou._

_- Não Daphné, é perigoso. Existem coisas aterrorizantes naquela floresta. Vamos chamar os professores. – a ruiva insistiu. _

_- Se Emmy, Bernard ou James estivessem no meu lugar eles fariam o mesmo. Entenda Ale, eu preciso fazer isso._

_- Mas... _

_- Sem discussões, eu vou. Vá atrás de ajuda. Procure Emmy e Bernard, poderei precisar de ajuda. – dizendo isso a garota correu_ na outra direção, rumo a Floresta _Proibida. _

_Fim do Flashback_

- O que nós estamos fazendo aqui, então? – Emmy perguntou já indo em direção a porta. – Precisamos encontrar Daphné e o idiota que roubou MINHA fênix.

--

No meio da escuridão da Floresta, uma loira andava guiada pela fraca luz que sua varinha emitia.

- Mais que droga. – ela reclamou quando tropeçou pela quinta vez, quase caindo.

Mas algo chamou a atenção da Malfoy, barulhos estranhos podiam ser ouvidos, ela apurou a audição e foi audível...

_- Vozes? Isso são vozes. Agora, eu encontro o idiota que roubou o Shimmy e provo pra todo mundo que eu não sou a garotinha frágil que eles pensam que sou. -_ Daphné pensou animada, entrando em uma passagem subterrânea, que se parecia com um buraco e caindo sentada no chão.

A garota apontou a varinha para os lados, tentando enxergar algo naquela escuridão.

- Até que enfim você chegou garota. Achei que tinha se acovardado. – uma voz fria ecoou nas paredes de pedra.

- Me diga onde está o Shimmy. – gritou em resposta apontando a varinha na direção da voz.

- Peguem-na. – outra voz mandou.

_- ESTUPEFAÇA_. – dois jatos vermelhos surgiram do nada, acertando a garota bem no peito, fazendo-a cair desacordada.

Instantaneamente o lugar ficou claro, e podia-se ver o corpo inerte da loira Malfoy rodeado por uns 5 homens encapuzados.

- Merda! – um dos homens gritou quando abaixou pra olhar melhor a garota desmaiada. – Pegamos a garota errada. – comunicou aos colegas. -... Essa não é Emmy Weasley.

--

Ela podia ouvir vozes exaltadas bem perto, mas não queria abrir os olhos até ter todos os pensamentos no lugar. A mente dela estava fervendo, o que tinha acontecido mesmo? Forçou o máximo que pode e tudo voltou em flashs.

_Draco .. quase beijo.. Harry...fuga... Lucius Malfoy e... FOTO! _

A mulher ruiva se sentou de imediato.

- Emmy e Daphné, elas correm perigo. – exclamou.

- Gina você acordou. – Harry disse sorrindo, olhando-a fraternalmente.

- Não Potter, ela ainda está desmaiada. Não está vendo? – o loiro ironizou.

Nesse instante ela percebeu que as vozes exaltadas eram a dele e a de Draco.

- Dá um tempo Malfoy. – o homem de cicatriz falou, e se voltou para mulher com um sorriso. - Você está bem? Não está sentindo nada?

- Harry, eu quero ver minhas filhas. – disse o puxando pela gravata e encarando-o perigosamente. - E quero ver agora. – ela intimou.

- È pelo jeito você está bem melhor. – constatou com um suspiro cansado, tirando as mãos da ruiva de sua gravata. – Eu estava falando sobre isso com o Malfoy.

- E o que decidiram? – a ruiva perguntou com expectativa.

- Ele quer ver as garotas, teme por elas, o que, em minha opinião, é um exagero. – ameaçou.

- Vou colocar um lunático atrás dos seus filhos e, então, você me diz o que é exagero. – o loiro ameaçou.

- ... Hogwarts é muito bem protegida. – Harry continuou ignorando as palavras do outro homem. – E, além de tudo, tem aquele pacto que vocês fizeram. È magia antiga, eu não conheço muito bem. No dia que vocês fizeram o acordo, o juiz falou alguma coisa sobre algum contra-feitiço?

- Sei lá, Potter. Eu não prestei atenção no que aquele homem falou, eu só queria pegar minha filha e sumir. – Draco confessou irritado.

- Eu me lembro do contra-feitiço. E ele é muito simples, basta nós dois contarmos juntos que o pacto acaba. – a ruiva explicou.

- Só isso? – os homens perguntaram incrédulos.

- Eu disse que era simples. – Gina deu de ombros.

- Então acione logo sua chave de portal e vamos logo pra Hogwarts, Potter. – Draco ordenou.

- E como você sabe que eu posso transportá-los pra lá? – Harry perguntou desconfiado.

- Por Salazar, você foi criado debaixo das barbas de Dumbledore e quer que eu acredite que você não tem nenhum transporte direto pra sala dele?

- Cala a boca, e segura nessa chave. Ela é a minha chave de Portal direta.

--

A Floresta Proibida era tão, ou mais, amedrontadora do que diziam ser. Na entrada dela, existia uma trilha que podiam seguir, mas agora que se aproximavam do coração da floresta, as árvores cresciam demasiado juntas. James andava na frente, quebrando alguns galhos para facilitar a passagem dos amigos; Emmy vinha logo atrás, com varinha preparada para azarar a primeira coisa que aparece num raio de 100 metros; e por fim, Bernard que olhava receoso para trás com a sensação de estarem sendo seguidos.

- Bernard Zabine dá pra parar de olhar pra trás? – a garota reclamou, quando o moreno trombou, pela quinta vez, nela, porque estava olhando para trás.

- Emmy eu tenho certeza que estamos sendo seguidos. – respondeu com os olhos azuis fixos no caminho que tinham passado.

- Os sonserinos e sua mania de perseguição. – James zombou.

- Os grifinórios e sua autoconfiança em demasia. – Bernard retrucou irritado, ele tinha certeza que não estavam sozinhos.

- TEM ALGUEM AÍ? - Emmy gritou para o nada.

- O que você está fazendo? – o sonserino perguntou sem entender.

- SE TEM ALGUMA COISA NOS SEGUINDO, DEIXE DE SER COVARDE E APAREÇA. – gritou novamente, ignorando os pedidos para que ela se calasse.

Alguns minutos depois, e o silêncio continuava.

- Viu? – disse sorrindo para o Zabine. – Não tem nada aqui.

Mas mal ela parou de falar, um barulho quebrou o silencio sombrio do lugar. Mas nem de longe eram passos, parecia-se mais com algo _ rastejando._

- Ouviram? Vamos ver o que é isso. – Bernard chamou indo na direção ao barulho, sendo seguido pelos outros dois.

Caminharam a passos lentos, pulando pedras e quebrando galhos. E finalmente acharam o causador do barulho, escondido atrás de uma moita.

- Uma cobra? Todo esse estardalhaço por uma cobra? – a ruiva perguntou descrente, com a sobrancelha levantada olhando para o moreno.

Ela tinha razão, era uma cobra de uns 2 metros, com as escamas vermelhas e grande olhos amarelos.

- Eu falei que tinha algo nos seguindo, eu não disse que era _ alguém. _– disse dando de ombros para a garota.

Emmy se abaixou e acariciou a cabeça da cobra vermelha, que estranhamente era dócil.

– Você não está acariciando a cabeça de uma cobra não é! Eu só estou tendo uma alucinação por causa dessa maldita floresta. – o garoto tentava se convencer.

- Algum problema? – a menina perguntou como se perguntasse que horas eram.

- Oh não, imagina. – o moreno sonserino ironizou.

- Não vejo mal algum. – ela retrucou. – Cobras são legais.

- Cobras são legais bem longe da gente.

- Você é sonserino, devia gostar das cobras.

- E você é grifinória, porque não cria um leão no fundo de sua casa?

- Idiota!

- Anormal.

- Vamos logo, Emmy. Temos que achar Daphné e Shimmy. – James chamou tentando evitar a briga.

- Bem que podia ter uma plaqueta né! Apontando em luzes roxas e rosas berrantes o lugar onde Daph está. – o outro garoto falou sonhador.

- Um mapa também não seria nada mal. – James complementou.

- È isso. – a grifinória gritou assustando os outros. – Vamos pedir informações.

- Nossa que idéia **brilhante**. Esperem-me aqui que vou ali ao balcão de informações, que fica virando a esquina de lugar algum e em frente ao nada. – disse sarcástico.

- È Emmy eu sou obrigado a concordar com o Bernard, essa sua idéia foi bem infeliz. Pra quem nós poderíamos pedir informações? - o grifinório disse desanimado.

- Pra ela é lógico. – a garota disse apontando para a cobra, que observava James atentamente com seus olhos amarelos.

- Não, Emmy. Nem pensar. Eu prometi que não ia usar _aquilo_. – o garoto se apressou em dizer, ficando extremamente pálido. – Meu pai me fez prometer. Ele ia ficar furioso.

- De qualquer jeito ele vai ficar furioso. Você entrou na Floresta Proibida, que não tem esse nome só porque fica legal. – a garota insistiu.

- O que tá acontecendo? – Bernard se manifestou sem entender nada da conversa.

- Nós temos que encontrar a Daphné, James. E temos que usar todos os recursos para isso. – a ruiva insistia.

O adolescente Potter respirou fundo, dando-se por vencido.

- Tudo bem, se é por Daphné eu faço. – dizendo isso ele se abaixou e começou a encarar a cobra.

Bernard observava a cena atentamente, até que tudo começou fazer algum sentido. Aproximou-se de Emmy pra lhe perguntar se sua desconfiança era verdadeira, mas escutou um barulho estranho em suas costas e novamente teve a sensação de estarem sendo observados.

--

Um pouco longe dali, numa fenda subterrânea, um homem encapuzado observava atentamente Daphné desacordada e presa dentro de uma gaiola.

_- Tão parecida com Narcisa. Os mesmos cabelos platinados. Essa é uma Malfoy digna._ - ele pensava.

- Mestre. – um homem disse se ajoelhando perto do encapuzado.

- O que foi Kingler? – perguntou seco, e irritado pela intromissão.

- O senhor estava certo, ** eles **estão a caminho. – disse encarando os próprios pés.

- Eu te disse que viriam. Você chegou a duvidar de mim? – perguntou áspero.

- Não senhor. – respondeu encarando os próprios pés e balançando negativamente a cabeça.

- Então, o que você faz aqui? Eu não disse que não queria ser atormentado com notícias tolas?

- Eu sei senhor. Mas é que eles estão acompanhados, há um terceiro garoto.

- Um terceiro garoto? – perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Sim, um ofidioglota, meu senhor.

- Ofidioglota? Pensei que só Potter fosse... – murmurou pra si mesmo, mas logo ele compreendeu de quem se tratava. – _Claro, obviamente, como eu não tinha pensado nisso? – complementou em pensamentos, e logo depois se virando pra o seu "servo"._ –Avise aos outros, que o herdeiro de Potter também aparecerá.

- Sim, mestre. – dizendo isso o homem saiu do aposento, mas antes fazendo uma reverencia exagerada.

- Pelo jeito, isso vai ser mais divertido do que imaginávamos, meu caro Jason. – disse a um homem que até então não podia ser visto por estar camuflado entre as sombras.

- Muito mais divertido, meu mestre. Muito mais. – o homem confirmou num sorriso maléfico.

--

A cobra havia sido especifica, eles deveriam andar sempre ao nordeste e quando encontrassem uma árvore de madeira riscada e com pequenos furos, deveriam chutar uma pedra que ficava perto das raízes, assim conseguiriam abrir uma passagem subterrânea, onde ela havia visto várias pessoas entrando naquela mesma noite.

- Eu não acredito que você é ofidioglota. – Bernard disse impressionado.

- È hereditário, meu pai recebeu involuntariamente esse poder de Voldemort e aí eu herdei dele. – explicou rapidamente, andando a passos largos na direção indicada pela cobra.

- A árvore é aquela. – Emmy disse apontando, uma arvore frondosa cheia de buracos.

Correram até as raízes dela. E puseram-se a procurar a pedra.

- E a pedra é essa. – James disse preparando-se para chutá-la – Preparados?

- È hora da ação! – Bernard disse com a varinha em riste.

James pisou e um buraco abriu-se no chão.

- Que comece a diversão. – dizendo isso a ruiva pulou para dentro do buraco.

--

Depois da conhecida sensação de puxão no umbigo, Draco, Gina e Harry sentiram seus pés tocando o chão do escritório de Dumbledore.

- Você dois fiquem aí. Eu vou acordar Dumbledore. – Harry comunicou, abrindo uma passagem secreta atrás de uma estante.

O loiro e a ruiva se encararam impressionados, haviam esquecido que o velho diretor também dormia.

Cinco minutos depois Harry voltou acompanhado de Dumbledore, que se sentou atrás de sua cadeira na mesa e ficou encarando o casal por trás daqueles seus óculos de meia-lua.

- Bem, er-, não sei, por onde começar. – Gina disse receosa.

- Não necessito de explicações. Desconfiei desse pequeno segredo de vocês há 5 anos, quando vi a pequena Daphné Malfoy entrando pelas portas do Salão Principal. – fez uma pequena pausa, os encarando com aqueles olhos sábios. – E tive certeza absoluta quando Emmy Weasley entrou pela mesma porta há alguns meses. – complementou.

- Então, já que o senhor sabe de tudo. Não seria incomodo algum chamar nossas filhas aqui, para podermos contar esse pequeno segredo, não! – Draco disse sem emoção.

- Vejo que não mudou nada, senhor Malfoy. Sempre apressado. – disse sorrindo bondosamente.

- Então? Vai chamá-las no dormitório? – foi direto ao assunto, não gostava do jeito que aquele homem o olhava.

- Acho que não será possível. Antes de ir dormir eu vi que nossos jovens estudantes estavam num adorável festa de aniversário. – disse displicente.

- Festa? Como assim? Na nossa época era proibido fazer festa. – a ruiva disse indignada.

- Continua sendo. E como na sua época, isso não os impede organizá-las não! – o velho diretor disse, fazendo-a corar.

- Mas é diferente, eles são crianças. – o moreno se manifestou.

- Então, o senhor sempre soube das nossas festas? – Draco perguntou de sobrancelha arqueada.

- Ohh sim. – disse sorridente. – E devo acrescentar que o Sr. e seu amigo, Blaise Zabine, organizavam as festas mais animadas que eu já tive o prazer de ver, perdendo, é claro, para Kevin e Emmy Weasley.

- Quer dizer que minha filha e meu sobrinho organizam festas clandestinas? – Gina perguntou espantada.

- Você esperava que sobrinhos de Fred e George, e filhos de Rony ou seus iriam fazer o quê? Cuidarem para manter a ordem? – Harry disse brincando.

- A sei lá, eles são sobrinhos do Percy também. – a ruiva ponderou.

Batidas desesperadas na porta foram ouvidas.

- Entre. – Dumbledore pediu e a porta foi aberta rapidamente. E por ela entrou uma ruiva de cabelos lanzudos.

- Alethia? – Gina e Harry disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Tia Gina. – a garota gritou já correndo para abraçar a tia.

- O que aconteceu querida? – a ruiva perguntou preocupada.

- Tia... a... Daphné entrou na Floresta Proibida. – disse numa voz que parecia prestes a chorar. – E Emmy, Bernard e James foram atrás dela. – dizendo isso a adolescente desmaiou.

--

Quando Emmy caiu, de pé, no chão a primeira coisa que ela fez foi olhar para os lados a procura da irmã e de Shimmy, mas a escuridão não lhe permitiu ver nada a um palmo do nariz. Sentiu Bernard cair, de pé, ao seu lado esquerdo. De repente a garota sentiu o perigo bem próximo dela, o sonserino ao seu lado parecia ter sentido também, e assim que James caiu ao seu lado ela agarrou nas vestes dele o puxando pra baixo.

- ABAIXEM-SE! – Bernard e Emmy gritaram em uníssono, no instante seguinte jatos vermelhos passaram sobre suas cabeças e ricochetearam nas paredes de pedra.

- Não é que os _bebês_ sabem brincar? – uma voz fria zombou de algum lugar da escuridão.

Os três adolescentes se levantaram, Emmy tocou de leve no braço de Bernard e James, mostrando que tinha um plano. Eles entenderam imediatamente o que ela tinha em mente.

- Porque estamos no escuro? Estão com medo de _bebês_? – Bernard gritou e sua voz ecoou nas paredes, se aproximando vagarosamente da primeira voz..

- Ou vocês são tão feios que tem medo de nos assustar? – a voz de James ecoou pela caverna.

- Ora.. ora, veja quem veio nos visitar, senão o filhote Potter. – uma segunda voz disse sarcástica, e James foi se aproximando.

- Ou, quem sabe, estão fugindo de um duelo? Têm medo de perder para três adolescentes? Mesmo em desvantagem? – foi a vez de Emmy fazer sua voz ecoar.

- Olha aqui sua Weasley repugnante, nós três ganharíamos de três bebês, como vocês, em um movimento de varinha. – outra voz gritou em resposta e Emmy se aproximou.

- Sério? – Emmy gritou tentando disfarçar o quanto estava perto. – Então tente... – sussurrou bem perto do dono da voz. – AGORA. – gritou para os dois amigos.

A única coisa visível foram três jatos vermelhos, e depois se pode escutar o barulho seco de três corpos caindo inertes no chão.

_- Lumus Máxima!_ - os três ordenaram e a "sala-entrada" ficou completamente iluminada.

Era uma espécie de sala, pequena, com paredes e chão de pedra, muito parecida com as salas abandonadas das masmorras de Hogwarts.

- Isso é o que eu chamo de gente idiota, tentam nos confundir com o escuro, e quem acaba se confundindo são eles. – Bernard diz antes de dar um pequeno chute no corpo inerte de um homem.

- Eles são comensais? – Emmy perguntou enquanto se abaixava e retirava o capuz e a máscara da cara de outro homem.

- Provavelmente. Porque eu não consigo lembrar de outro tipo de idiota que gosta destes capuzes e dessas máscaras ridículas.

- Ei, venham aqui. – James gritou. – Eu encontrei um corredor.

Os outros dois correram até o amigo. Ele tinha encontrado uma alavanca, que abria uma passagem para um corredor sujo e muito mal iluminado.

- Vamos logo, a Daphné não pode esperar. – o moreno Potter gritou já abrindo uma primeira porta.

--

**Quartel General dos Aurores, sala de Ronald Weasley **

Uma labareda de fogo púrpura se materializa em cima da mesa de Rony, e um pergaminho sai do meio dela.

- Fawkes. – o ruivo deduziu, antes de ler o bilhete.

- ROBBINS! – ele gritou e um bruxo jovem apareceu na porta.

- Pois não, Sr? – o jovem diz educado.

- Organize o esquadrão, partiremos para Hogwarts. Tudo indica que Harry Potter encontrou o esconderijo dos fugitivos de Askaban.

--

As pálpebras de Daphné estavam pesadas, ela não conseguia as abrir. Mas pode perceber que alguém se aproximava.

_- Portismor_! – uma voz masculina ordenou.

Ela conhecia aquele feitiço, que era na verdade um feitiço de arte das trevas.

**Maldição das Portas Trancadas** - Foi a última coisa que ela pensou antes de desmaiar novamente.

--

-_ Alorromora! _- Emmy gritou apontando para a fechadura da única porta que eles ainda não haviam entrado.

A porta se abriu e eles entraram. Lá dentro em um canto fracamente iluminado, uma grande gaiola guardava Daphné Malfoy. As roupas muito sujas, os cabelos bagunçados, os olhos fechados e com os braços abraçando os joelhos, parecia muito fraca.

- Agüenta aí Daphné, eu vou te tirar rapidinho daí. – Bernard disse e só então a garota pareceu juntar forças o suficiente para olhá-los.

- Isso mesmo Daphné. Só falta descobrirmos o feitiço que abre essa coisa. – James acrescentou com ferocidade.

A loira estava num ataque mudo, se debatia tentando chamar atenção dos garotos, mas eles não prestavam atenção nela, pensavam no melhor feitiço para destrancar a gaiola.

Foi então que ela teve uma idéia inusitada, mas algo lhe dizia que aquilo iria dar certo. Olhou para Emmy, que observava os garotos mexendo nas correntes, colocou toda súplica que podia nos próprios olhos, abriu completamente a própria mente, então Emmy a olhou.

Olhos azuis X cinzas.

- _NÃO PODEM ABRIR A GAIOLA! _- a loira gritava em pensamento.

- _Não grita, Daphné. Você está dentro da minha cabeça._ - a ruiva pediu. - _E porque não podemos abrir à gaiola? _

- _Está amaldiçoada, se conseguirem a abrir, eu e quem a abrir iremos morrer. _

- Larguem essas correntes imediatamente. – Emmy gritou, assustando os garotos que deixaram as correntes baterem contra os ferros da gaiola num barulho estridente.

- Quer me matar! – Bernard disse com a mão no peito, se recuperando do susto.

- Eu não quero, mas essa linda gaiola quer. – a garota disse apontando.

- Como assim, Emmy? – James perguntou sem entender.

- Amaldiçoaram a gaiola. Se a abrirem, vocês e Daphné irão morrer.

- Mas com-?– a pergunta de Bernard morreu ali, porque palmas ecoaram pelo salão, que nesse exato momento, ficou completamente iluminado.

Era um salão enorme, devia ter o tamanho do Salão Principal, e como todo o resto daquele abrigo subterrâneo era todo feito de pedra. Num canto, onde em Hogwarts costuma ficar a mesa dos professores, havia uma enorme poltrona. Nela havia um homem sentado, com mais seis homens parados ao seu lado, todos usando capuzes negros que não permitiam a visão de seus rostos.

- Bravo! Bravo! – o homem sentado vibrou frio, se levantando calmamente e indo em direção aos garotos,. - Para uma Weasley, você usou bem a Legilimência.

- Quem é você? – berrou James, com a varinha apontada para o homem.

- Deixe-me apresentar, eu sou.. – então ele retirou o capuz deixando a vista seu rosto, tinha cabelos compridos e muito loiros, quase brancos; possuía um rosto muito pontudo e olhos cinzentos com um brilho meio alucinado. - **_Lucius Malfoy. _**

Os três adolescentes arregalaram os olhos, já que Lucius estava oficialmente morto. Porém Emmy mantinha-se calma e não entendia a reação dos outros, já que ela havia sido criada na França, longe das histórias sobre braço direito de Voldemort.

- Eu deveria te conhecer? – Emmy disse debochada, quando o homem já estava perto.

- Emmy cala a boca. – Bernard murmurou com o canto da boca.

- Encarreguem-se dos garotos, a garota é minha. – ele ordenou e os outros homens encapuzados obedeceram imediatamente, avançando contra James e Bernard.

Agora, Lucius Malfoy encarava Emmy com uma expressão indecifrável, enquanto a garota o olhava curiosamente. Ela sabia que aquele rosto lhe era familiar.

- Espera aí, já sei. Você é meu avô. – constatou vitoriosa, depois de longos minutos de observação.

- Não ouse me chamar assim. Não tenho parentescos com Weasleys pobres e imundos. – rosnou Lucius.

- Que coisa mais ultrapassada, _Vovôzinho. _Esse negócio de "Weasleys pobres" não existe mais. – desdenhou.

- Cale-se garota, ou serei obrigado a te matar antes do que eu imaginava. – apontou a varinha para a neta.

- A então é isso? Você quer me matar? – disse arqueando uma sobrancelha. –

Seqüestrou o Shimmy só pra isso? Que coisa mais sem criatividade.

- Shimmy? – o homem perguntou sem entender.

- È a Fênix sabe. Ave com asas que parece fogo, toda azul. – disse gesticulando desnecessariamente, fazendo Lucius parecer idiota.

- Emmy cala a boca. – Bernard gritou novamente, desviando de um jato azul que saía da varinha de um dos dois comensais que ele duelava.

- Você ainda está achando que aquela ave foi realmente seqüestrada? - foi à vez de ele desdenhar. – Garota burra. Aquela fênix macho é minha.

- Sua? – Daphné prestava atenção na conversa, e o espanto foi tão grande que ela conseguiu quebrar o feitiço silenciador que a dominava.

- Claro que sim. Eu que a machuquei e coloquei naquelas ruínas para _você _- apontou para Emmy. - encontrá-la. E também lhe ordenei que conquistasse sua confiança, para que você fizesse tudo por ela. E assim no momento certo, ela lhe traria até a Floresta.

- Certo, essa parte do seu super plano malvado eu entendi. Mas porque você quer me matar? Algum motivo especial ou é só porque você estava entediado? – Emmy disse meio cínica.

- Você é o resultado de um deslize daquele infeliz do meu filho. – explicou friamente. - Você suja o nome dos Malfoys, com esse seu cabelo vermelho, com sua coragem grifinória e, pior ainda, você é uma grifinória. – acrescentou com um grande brilho alucinado nos olhos.

- Fala sério, esse homem é doido. - desdenhou, revirando os olhos. – O problema é que eu não sou uma ratinha Albina de cabelo loiro? Fala sério, eu achava que os caras maus eram frios e calculistas, mas esse aí merece uma passagem só de ida pro St. Mungus.

- CALE-SE SEU SER INFERIOR. – esbravejou com a varinha apontada.

- CALE-SE VOCÊ, SEU VELHO DOIDO. EU TO AQUI NA MAIOR PACIENCIA OUVINDO VOCÊ FALAR MAL DE MIM E DA MINHA FAMILIA, MAS NINGUEM MERECE. VAI PROCURAR AJUDA PSIQUIÀTRICA E ME ESQUECE. - a garota emanou uma aura de fúria tão poderosa, que Lucius andou involuntariamente para trás.

- Já chega, você irá morrer. EMMY WEASLEY.

- Se for matar Emmy você terá que me matar também.– Bernard se fez presente na conversa, se posicionando do lado esquerdo da garota.

James ainda duelava contra os comensais.

- Zabine, eu não me incomodaria de eliminá-lo também. Mas eu tenho um amigo que adoraria fazer isso pessoalmente. – disse com um sorriso de canto de lábios, apontando com a cabeça para a porta, na qual surgia um homem.

Era alto, franzino, tinha cabelos castanhos lisos e compridos, só possuía uma coisa de belo: os grandes olhos azuis, olhos familiares para Emmy, o_s olhos de Bernard_. Mas o que realmente chamava atenção no rosto pálido dele eram as enormes letras verdes formando as palavras **Ladra imunda**.

- Zabine cumprimente seu tio: Jason Rossier. – Lucius disse apontando o homem.

- VOCÊ. – Emmy gritou apontando para o rosto do recém-chegado. - COMO? – perguntou ao avô, espantada.

- Poção Polissuco. Jason tinha a missão de lhe matar, mas falhou miseravelmente. – Lucius disse fuzilando o outro homem com o olhar.

- Aposto que você não esperava que eu fosse te bater do método trouxa, não! – a ruiva riu, se referindo a briga que teve em Beauxbatons. **(N/a: Lembram? Cap. 2? A garota que rouba o colar da Emmy?) **

- Não se refira assim a um puro-sangue como eu. – o Rossier disse ofendido.

- Nossa! Que grande coisa. Eu também sou e daí! – retrucou.

- Deixe-a Jason, ela é minha. Divirta-se com o garoto. – o loiro ordenou.

**N/a: Agora, eu vou separar as cenas, mas tudo está acontecendo ao mesmo tempo ok! **

- Ei, espera aí. Eu não gostei dessa história de "Divirta-se com o garoto." - Bernard reclamou imitando a voz de Lucius.

- Cale-se e duele comigo.

- Porque eu deveria? – o Zabine desdenhou.

- Você não gostaria de duelar com o homem que matou a sua mãe? – Jason insinuou.

- O quê você sabe sobre a minha mãe? – Bernard perguntou, perdendo toda a pose de deboche.

- Duele comigo garoto e se você não morrer, eu posso até pensar em te contar. – quando o homem franzino terminou de falar o adolescente já tinha começado a lançar feitiços.

--

- Pronta pra morrer, Weasley imunda? – Lucius disse com um sorriso meio doentio, tentando acertar a garota, mas ela desviava muito rapidamente.

- Vovôzinho, você tem complexo com esse negócio de "imundo"? A cada 4 palavras que você fala 5 é "imundo". – debochou, conseguindo acertar uma azaração no velho.

- O que você fez? – gritou furioso.

- Ooops. – fingiu-se arrependida. – Você está uma gracinha careca, vovô.

- Você me paga sua..

- ... Weasley imunda. – completou, revirando os olhos. - Fala sério, você precisa renovar esse seu vocabulário.

--

- Droga! – Daphné gritou de dentro da gaiola. – Eu quero sair daqui e ajudar.

Ela não sabia para onde olhar, James duelava com 2 comensais ao mesmo tempo, ele era muito rápido e já tinha conseguido derrubar outros dois.

Lucius duelava com Emmy, e a briga ficava cada vez pior, porque Emmy sempre ironizava alguma coisa sobre ele.

O duelo entre Bernard e o homem chamado Jason era de longe o mais brusco, apesar de ter uma aparência meio doente e ser muito magro, o homem era muito inteligente e lançava feitiços avançados de arte das trevas.

Um barulho fez a loira desviar sua atenção dos duelos, e o que viu a deixou curiosa. Shimmy estava entrando dentro da gaiola, passou pelo espaço entre as bases de ferro.

- Shimmy? O que você está fazendo aqui? Você nos enganou este tempo todo. Como você pode? Você sabe muito bem, que Emmy daria a vida dela pra te salvar e abusou disso não! - ela perguntou e a ave abaixou a cabeça azul encarando o chão. - Está arrependido agora? Mas agora seu querido dono pode matá-la. E eu não posso fazer nada. Que droga. E eu vim aqui te salvar, sabia disso? – e se pôs a tagarelar, como ela fazia sempre que estava nervosa ou animada.

A fênix foi se aproximando da garota, e colocou-se debaixo da mão dela. Um segundo de concentração da ave e uma labareda azul saiu do chão, engolindo Daphné e Shimmy.

- .. e agora eu tenho que ficar olhando as pessoas que eu amo duelando em desvantagem e não poss- – a loira não terminou a frase, porque ela percebeu que não estava mais dentro da gaiola. A fênix tinha as transportado para perto do lugar onde James duelava.

- Obrigado, Shimmy. – sorriu e já correu pra ajudar o garoto, deixando o duelo mais justo.

--

- Olha vovozão. Eu sei que você ficou bravo porque meu pai deu uma de rebelde e teve duas filhas com uma Weasley, mas eu acho que ele já estava bem grande pra tomar as próprias decisões não acha!

- Draco é um homem, tem a carne fraca. E aquela prostituta o seduziu. Não passa de uma vadia aquela... –

_- Estupore!_ – Emmy gritou, e o feitiço foi tão forte que perfurou a proteção que Lucius tinha conjurado.

O homem velho caiu desmaiado no chão. Emmy se aproximou e fez uns gestos com a varinha, no instante seguinte havia escrito em letras verdes _"Velho Louco e imundo!_" por toda a extensão do rosto dele.

- Nunca mais fale assim da minha mãe, entendeu? – ela gritou chutando o corpo do homem.

--

- Sua mãe era minha irmã. – o franzino gritou. – Ela era uma comensal. – um jato negro cruzou o ar.

- Comensal? - Bernard desviou e atacou com feitiço estuporante.

- ... Mas aquela idiota preferiu morrer a matar o filho que carregava no ventre. – o homem desviou facilmente e atacou novamente.

- Você matou sua própria irmã? Que tipo de irmão é você? – Bernard encostou na parede para poder desviar do jato, mas deixou a própria varinha cair no processo e recebeu parte do feitiço, que o deixou petrificado.

- Do tipo muito bondoso, que vai mandar sobrinho ir se juntar a sua irmã.- Jason disse apontando a varinha para ele. – Mande lembranças a Amélia. – disse sorrindo sinistramente. _– Víborasempra! _

Bernard esperou um feitiço que nunca veio, porque o jato tinha sido desviado no meio do caminho. Alguém tinha entrado na frente, e esse alguém caiu aos pés dele, esse alguém tinha cabelos ruivos, um sorriso com o canto dos lábios e lindos olhos cinzas. Esse alguém era **Emmy Weasley .**


	18. Morrendo?

18º Morrendo?

Ela caiu em câmera lenta, bem nos pés do garoto. Rossier gritou em comemoração.  
- Uma Weasley a menos no mundo. – desdenhou. – Mas, agora você não vai escapar meu querido sobrinho. – disse empunhando a varinha. – Vib..  
A porta foi aberta num estrondo, e por ela quatro pessoas entraram e tomaram o lugar de Daphné e James nos duelos. Os comensais iam caindo rapidamente à medida que Virginia Weasley, Draco Malfoy e Alvo Dumbleodore avançavam. Harry Potter se adiantou e iniciou um embate contra Jason Rossier. Os adultos nem perceberam que uma ruiva estava caída.

--

Bernard, superando o feitiço, se jogou no chão, fazendo Emmy repousar a cabeça em seu colo. Ele a encarou, pela primeira vez, ele a via assim.. tão **frágil. **  
_- Pra que essa cara, Zabine? A culpa não é sua de você precisar usar uns óculos. – Emmy provocou, quando o jogo terminou. – Se você prometer ser um bom garoto, talvez, eu até pegue leve com você da próxima vez. – zombou, e todos grifinórios riram. _

--

Daphné mergulhou no chão, parando ao lado da irmã e Bernard. Aquilo era triste demais para estar acontecendo.  
_- Olha o que você fez com as minhas vestes, sua Weasley imunda! – olhou a mancha com desagrado e encarou Emmy, ela exibiu um sorriso cínico que Daphné só tinha visto igual no rosto de seu pai. __  
__- Olha só galera!- Emmy gritou - A BARBIE fala! _

--

James estava paralisado, não podia ser sua amiga ali, jogada ao chão, predestinada a morrer e ele não podendo fazer nada. O mundo não era justo.  
_- Ohh Claro! Emmyzinha é mil vezes melhor, se me perguntassem quem eu escolheria, preferiria Emmy. – ele disse olhando a amiga, esta sorriu. __  
__- Que elogio! – sorriu mais ainda e o abraçou. – Você realmente mente muito mal! – sussurrou de forma que só ele pudesse ouvir. James sorriu como quem pede desculpas. _

--

O sorriso de lado, permanecia intacto. Como ele queria que ela levantasse e o chamasse de idiota.  
_- PRONTO PARA SER MASSACRADO, ZABINE? – gritou a ruiva enquanto o garoto tomava sua posição de goleiro. __  
__- NEM NOS SEUS SONHOS MAIS PROFUNDOS, SEREI MASSACRADO POR VOCÊ. – ele retrucou. __  
__Ela arremessou a goles e ele não pegou por pouco. __  
__- SÓ DE TER VOCÊ, QUALQUER SONHO JÁ VIRA PESADELO. – ela brincou. __  
__- INSUPORTÁVEL! – ele gritou, segurando a goles que ela havia arremessado. __  
__- IDIOTA! – ela marcou. __  
__- LOUCA WEASLEY. – ele defendeu. _

--

Aquilo era um pesadelo, só podia ser. A qualquer segundo Emmy levantaria e a chamaria de Barbie emotiva.  
_- O que aconteceu Weasley? Perdeu seu último galeão? Opss, me desculpe seu último sicle? – disse venenosa. __  
__- Oh não, Barbie! Disseram-me que você perdeu o seu último neurônio. Então, como boas almas, que somos, viemos fazer uma boa ação e encontrar pra você! – respondeu Emmy. _

--

Era só fingimento, eles estavam na casa de James. Emmy, como sempre, tinha que ser a heroína trágica. Era só fingimento, ele tinha que acreditar nisso.  
_- Você não acha que pegou pesado? – James perguntou, ele era tão bonzinho quanto o pai. __  
__- È a mesma coisa que você perguntar ao seu pai se ele não pegou pesado com os Comensais da Morte.__  
__- Como você é dramática, Emmy Aimeé Weasley! – zombou. __  
__- Vamos ver quem é dramático aqui, James Eduard Parkinson Potter. – ela pulou em cima dele e começou a fazer "cósquinhas", o ponto fraco dele. __  
__- Ahh...-risos- Pára- risos – Com- risos- isso- mais risos. _

--

Os olhos muito azuis dele já estavam vermelhos, as lágrimas rolando por toda a extensão daquela bela face. A ruiva esticou os dedos. Seria a última vez que poderia tocá-lo?  
_- Ah Meu Merlin! Me ajuda Bernard! – ela sussurrou, ele nem se moveu. - FAZ ALGUMA COISA! – ela gritou desesperada. __  
__O garoto a olhou por um instante e no instante seguinte ele a puxou para um beijo. __  
__De inicio foi só um lábio tocando o outro, mas depois o beijo foi aprofundado. Ele apertou a cintura da garota com força e ela enlaçou seu pescoço. A língua dele pediu passagem e ela abriu mais a boca, dando permissão. As línguas dos dois exploravam cada canto das bocas. O beijo era quente e cheio de vontade. _  
--   
Os efeitos do veneno da Maldição já faziam efeito. Ela nunca se sentiu tão vulnerável. Daphné já estava toda vermelha, e chorava encostada no peito de James.  
**-Barbie Emotiva. **- pensou tentando sorrir.  
_- Eu prefiro os meus cabelos, cansei de parecer uma rata Albina com esse cabelo branco. __  
__- Eii, não fale assim, cabeça de fósforo. – Daph briga divertida. _

--

James.. seu amigo desde sempre, seu irmão de infância. Ele e o complexo de ter que ser sempre bondoso.  
_- Isso mesmo, Zabine. Bom garoto! – disse como quem fala com um cachorro. Bernard apertou mais ainda as mãos. James se preocupou. __  
__- Vamos sair daqui, Emmy! Eu não estou a fim de bater em nenhum sonserino hoje! _

--

Seria o fim?  
_- EU NÃO TENHO MEDO DE UMA BRUXA DE ARAQUE COMO VOCÊ! – ele gritou, se aproximando. __  
__- POIS DEVERIA TER! – gritou se aproximando também. __  
__Quando os dois ergueram as varinhas, Emmy desmaiou. __  
__- Puxa, eu não sabia que era tão poderoso. – comentou inocente, olhando para as próprias mãos. __  
__-- __  
__- Zabine não se cansou de ter minha adorada companhia. Acho que ele apaixonou sabe! – ela brincou. __  
__- Só nos seus sonhos, Weasley.. só nos seus sonhos... – Bernard respondeu ainda deitado na cama. __  
__- Você está se tornando repetitivo Zabine. – Emmy desdenhou. __  
__- Antes repetitivo do que calado. – ele retrucou. __  
__-- __  
__- Saudades? – Emmy perguntou assim que se sentou à mesa. __  
__- O que aconteceu? – Daphné perguntou e essa foi a oportunidade para Bernard explodir. __  
__- Essa Weasley louca. – apontou para Emmy. - Ela quase amassa o carro do meu pai, quase mata a gente e me fez passar a maior vergonha na frente de um bando de trouxas. – disse irritado. __  
__- Não exagere Zabine. Você que não quis frear, então, eu fui obrigada a te ajudar. __  
__-- __  
__- Isso é um desafio pai? – Emmy se intrometeu. – Vocês duvidam que nós ganhemos? __  
__- Não é bem isso, é que você não sabe jogar muito bem. – Draco tentou concertar. __  
__- Agora é questão de honra. Novos X velhos. _

--

Olhos cinza brilhando, como se lhe dissessem para não se culpar. Mas como ele não podia se culpar? Aquele infeliz havia matado sua mãe e agora levaria Emmy  
_- ME DIZ GAROTO, QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA?- os olhos acinzentados da garota adquiriram um tom cinza escuro quase preto, de raiva. __  
__- O meu problema é você. – disse pausadamente com um tom carregado de cólera. __  
__- SE O SEU PROBLEMA SOU EU, NÃO PRECISA SE PREOCUPAR. PORQUE MANTEREI O MAXIMO DE DISTANCIA POSSÍVEL DE VOCÊ. _  
--   
A fênix pousou ao lado do corpo quase sem vida, a ruiva sorriu para Shimmy.  
**- Minha fênix. **– disse sorrindo. – tentando acariciar a cabeça da ave, que depositou a cabeça no braço dela e grossas lágrimas caíram no pulso da garota. A ferida do feitiço se fechou.  
- Nós sabemos que isso não vai resolver. – Emmy disse num sussurro para o animal.  
A fênix macho começou a cantar uma melodia triste, um canto perfeito, porém triste. Uma luz prata envolveu-o e no instante seguinte ele não era mais um filhote, Shimmy, agora, era uma fênix adulta. As enormes asas azuis tamparam quase todo o corpo da ruiva. A melodia triste ainda tocava.  
--   
Todos os comensais já estavam presos com feitiços.  
- O que está acontecendo? – Gina e Draco perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, as mãos protegendo os olhos da luz imensamente prata.   
Harry e Dumbledore trocaram olhares cúmplices. E o velho diretor respondeu.  
**- A escolha da fênix.**   
--   
A luz tomava conta do corpo da garota Weasley, se sentia mais leve, o veneno parecia ter saído todo do seu corpo. Ela estaria morrendo? A música triste lhe dava mais forças. Quem estaria cantando pra ela?  
- Shimmy.. - pensou sorrindo.  
Uma última nota triste, e a Fênix explodiu em chamas azuis.   
Abriu os olhos de sobressalto, fitou os rostos curiosos a observando atentamente.  
- Olá galera. – disse sorridente.  
- EMMY! – Daphné gritou, a abraçando apertado.  
- Loira, se você não maneirar nesse aperto eu acho que morro de vez. – a ruiva brincou risonha, fazendo a irmã sorrir por entre as lágrimas e a libertar do abraço.  
- Minha ruiva preferida. – James gritou pegando a garota no colo. – Você está bem. Você está bem. Você está bem.  
- Noossa.! Eu nem fui visitar Merlin e vocês já estavam morrendo de saudades! – disse gargalhando gostosamente enquanto o garoto a rodava.  
Assim que ele a colocou no chão, ela se virou e procurou Zabine. O encontrou ainda sentado no chão, olhando para baixo. Ela se ajoelhou de frente pra ele.  
- Bernard. – disse suavemente, pegando no queixo dele e fazendo ele a encarar.  
Os olhos dele estavam vermelhos, o rosto machado de lágrimas. A fênix fez um barulho engraçado por entre as cinzas, Shimmy era somente um bebê.  
- Parece que ele escolheu você. – Bernard disse olhando para o animal.  
- Se você estiver sempre perto de mim, ele te protegerá também. – ela comentou pegando o filhote no colo.  
- Você não devia ter feito aquilo. – disse a encarando perigosamente.  
- Não se culpe, está tudo bem. – disse sorrindo e acariciando a cabeça despenada.  
- Mas podia não estar. E eu seria o cara mais infeliz do mundo se você tivesse morrido por minha causa.  
Ela sorriu e o abraçou com vontade.  
- Me promete que nunca mais vai fazer isso? – pediu sussurrando no ouvido dela.  
- Eu não prometo o que não vou cumprir. – sussurrou em resposta.  
Soltaram-se do abraço, ainda sorrindo. Foram se aproximando lentamente, sem quebrar o contato visual entre os olhos. O espaço entre os corpos era praticamente nulo...  
- EMMY AIMEÈ WEASLEY. – Gina gritou enquanto se aproximava correndo.  
- Daphné Anne MAlfoy. – Draco disse pausadamente, um perigoso sinal de que ele estava furioso.  
- James Eduard Parkison Potter. – bradou Harry, os olhos verdes brilhando de raiva.  
- Ei tio Dumby, fala meu nome também, para a história ficar legal. – Bernard brincou, recebendo um sorriso do diretor.  
- Vocês não falam nada, só concordem com o que eu e Bernard dissermos ok! – Emmy sussurrou a James e Daphné.  
- Por quê? – quis saber a loira.  
- Vocês não sabem mentir, e a última coisa que precisamos é desses adultos mais furiosos do que estão. – o moreno sonserino explicou rapidamente, e colocou seu melhor sorriso de inocência no rosto. - Pronta? – perguntou a Emmy.   
- Eu nasci pronta, querido. – disse com um sorriso de lado.  
- EMMY VOCE PODE ME DIZER, O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI? – Gina gritou furiosa.  
- Explicarei com muito prazer, assim que a senhora parar de gritar e se recompor. – a garota respondeu, deixando a mãe corada e arrancando um sorriso de Draco.  
- Pode começar Emmy. Eu estou louco pra saber o que trouxe vocês até esse abrigo subterrâneo para duelar com comensais fugitivos. – Harry disse encarando o filho.  
- Foi tudo assim Potter-Pai. Esses comensais doidos seqüestraram o Shimmy...  
- Shimmy? – Draco se manifestou.  
- Foi esse nome que vocês deram àquele adorável fênix macho? – Dumbledore perguntou sorrindo. – Uma bela fênix, se me permitem dizer.  
Os adolescentes se encararam abismados. Aquele velho sabia de tudo que ocorria em Hogwarts?  
- È foi sim. – Bernard se recuperou primeiro do susto. – Então, Daphné veio até a floresta atrás dele. E eles a fizeram de prisioneira...  
- ..então, como nós somos muito amigos dela, viemos atrás. James tropeçou, sem querer, numa pedra no meio do caminho e abriu uma passagem para esse abrigo subterrâneo... – Emmy continuou.  
- ...aí uns três homens tentaram nos atacar na entrada, mas nós acabamos com eles. Então, James achou a passagem para o corredor e nós encontramos Daphné nessa sala. Lucius Malfoy apareceu e disse que queria matar Emmy.  
- Me disse algo sobre eu ter sujado o nome dele. E um monte de outras coisas que eu não entendi. Coisas sem sentido. – Emmy fingiu-se de inocente. – Aí eu o nocauteei.  
- Enquanto isso James e Daphné lutavam com os comensais restantes e eu com Jason Rossier.  
- Jason Rossier? – Draco perguntou asssustado.  
- Isso mesmo, meu adorado _titio._. – o garoto respondeu amargamente.  
- Então, o Jason me atacou do nada. Era um feitiço muito poderoso de Arte das Trevas, e eu só não morri porque o Shimmy me salvou. – a garota mentiu novamente.  
- E aqui estamos nós, ralados e cheios de hematomas, mas vivos. – Bernard complementou sorridente.  
- Mais alguma pergunta?  
- Sim. DIGA-me da onde vocês se tornaram amigos.Vocês têm que concordar o quão estranho esse grupo de amigos é. Uma Malfoy, Um Zabine, Um Potter e Uma Weasley. – Harry perguntou astutamente.  
- Detenção com a Professora de Transfiguração. A Malfoy se tornou minha amiga e o Zabine veio de brinde. – Emmy explicou sorrindo, depois bateu com a mão na própria testa. – Mãe você não liga com essa história de Malfoys e Weasleys né!  
- Não querida. – Gina suspirou aliviada. Suas filhas ainda não sabiam de nada.  
- E você, Senhor Malfoy? – perguntou tentando fazer uma cara de inocência que o convencesse.  
- Claro que não. Rivalidades entre famílias são bobeira pra mim, sempre foram. – disse com um sorriso para Emmy e um olhar nada discreto para Virginia.  
- Vocês não acham que devem sair daqui? O Esquadrão de Aurores está a caminho e vocês, meus jovens, precisam visitar Papoula, na Ala Hospitalar. – o diretor disse encarando Emmy e Bernard demoradamente, como se soubesse que eles estavam mentindo.  
- Isso aí, o que nós estamos esperando? Vamos voltar para Hogwarts, porque meu cabelo já está reagindo à umidade dessas paredes. – Daphné disse já na porta da sala.  
- Vamos mesmo, porque se o cabelo da barbie ficar ruim de vez, nós que teremos de ouvir ela reclamando. – Bernard brincou, correndo para não apanhar da amiga.  
- Quem chegar por último no castelo vai virar o conselheiro fashion da Daphné. – a ruiva gritou já começando a correr, sendo seguida pelos outros.  
Os adultos caminhavam lentamente, Harry e Dumbledore tinham ficado esperando os aurores.  
- Eu acho que não podemos adiar isso, Draco. – a ruiva disse olhando para onde, a segundos atrás, as filhas estavam  
- Concordo plenamente com você, Vírginia. – o loiro concordou, olhando para o mesmo lugar que ela.

--

Emmy, Daphné, Bernard e James saíram facilmente da Floresta Proibida, o sol estava nascendo e a floresta era bem menos amedrontadora durante o dia. Draco e Gina vieram logo atrás, ambos perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Pai, a gente está indo pra enfermaria ok? – Daphné gritou sorridente antes de correr pra dentro do castelo, acompanhada dos amigos.

- Nem parece que eles acabaram de duelar com uma dúzia de ex-comensais. – Draco comentou com Gina.

- Eles são adolescentes, a vida deles é uma festa. – a ruiva disse sabiamente.

Caminharam mais alguns passos e tiveram uma privilegiada visão do lago onde a Lula Gigante ainda dormia. Lembranças vieram automaticamente na mente da ruiva.

--

_Depois de dias procurando o lugar perfeito para plantar as sementes, ela finalmente achara. Era na margem do lago mais distante do castelo, aquele lugar era quase completamente escondido por enormes pedras e algumas árvores que lá existiam. Agora, a sextanista, Vírginia Weasley, cavava carinhosamente a terra._

_- O que, realmente, você pensa que está fazendo? – uma voz rouca disse no pé de seu ouvido, arrepiando-a e assustando-a._

_- Não está na cara? – perguntou sem olhá-lo. – Estou dançando tango. _

_- Vírginia, eu já lhe disse que ironia não combina com você. – informou com sua típica voz arrastada._

_- E eu já lhe disse, que odeio que fique se esgueirando pelas sombras, feito gato. – retrucou mal-humorado, finalmente encarando o belo rapaz loiro que se encontrava encostado nas grandes pedras._

_- Não posso evitar. Sou um gato, é de minha natureza,. – disse com um sorriso de lado._

_- Convencido. – mostrou-lhe a língua e voltou para o que fazia antes dele a atrapalhar._

_- Ainda não me disse o que está fazendo. – insistiu somente para irritá-la._

_A ruiva bufou irritada, antes de lhe responder. _

_- Estou plantando uma árvore, quero deixar algo meu em Hogwarts. Resolvi plantá-la durante o sexto ano, porque no sétimo estarei ocupada com os NIEM´s. Satisfeito? – terminou com um suspiro cansado. _

_- Porque está plantando de maneira trouxa? – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha loira._

_- Graças a um sonserino loiro e idiota, suspenderam por um mês minha autorização para retirar livros da biblioteca. Então, não pude pesquisar um feitiço de plantação. – respondeu o encarando com seus olhos verdes brilhando perigosamente. _

_- Não seja por isso, ruiva. – disse se aproximando e a empurrando delicadamente. – Aprenda com o mestre. – num amplo gesto de varinha a semente mergulhou dentro do buraco e afundou-se mais ainda na terra. Outro gesto de varinha, e a terra escavada tampou o buraco que a garota tinha feito. _

_- Você sabe feitiços de plantação? Achei que odiasse essas coisas. – espantou-se a ruiva enquanto fazia um feitiço para se limpar da terra que acumulara nas mãos e nas vestes. _

_- Não tem nada que eu não saiba fazer, ruiva. – gabou-se com um sorriso de lado, a puxando pela cintura. _

_- Por Merlin, não sei como você consegue se locomover com um ego desse tamanho. – falou enquanto revirava os olhos e o enlaçava pelo pescoço. _

_- E mesmo assim, você não consegue parar de pensar em mim não é! – insinuou beijando-lhe o pescoço._

_- Não sonhe, Draco. – cortou, o puxando para um beijo caloroso. _

_- Vamos tirar a prova que você vive pensando em mim? – propôs, assim que se largaram. _

_- Como seria isso? – perguntou desconfiada. _

_- Memoris Mors! – ordenou e uma luz rosa saiu da ponta de sua varinha, passou pelo corpo de Draco e depois pelo de Gina e, por fim, adentrou na terra._

_- Essa árvore só vai morrer no dia que você me esquecer. – resumiu antes de beijar-lhe a boca novamente. _

_- Isso não é justo. – protestou puxando a própria varinha. – Lembrant Vivare! - uma luz azul os envolveu e também entrou na terra. – Agora isso está bem mais justo. – completou sorrindo radiante. _

_- E o que foi que esse seu maravilhoso feitiço fez? - debochou a apertando contra seu corpo e sussurrando em seu ouvido. _

_- Essa árvore vai crescer toda vez que você pensar em mim. – explicou ainda sorrindo e o beijando em seguida, enquanto uma pequena planta nascia bem ali do lado._

--

Quando Vírginia se deu conta, seus pés havia-lhe-lhe levado até as pedras, onde a árvore deveria estar. Ela tinha que vê-la com seus próprios olhos. Procurou-a desesperadamente, mas não a achou.

- _Claro que a árvore morreu, eu nem penso mais nele. E provavelmente ele não deve pensar mais em mim, por isso não existe mais nenhuma árvore_.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – a voz de Draco a retirou de seus pensamentos.

- Eu-er- nada. Quero dizer, eu estava revendo a paisagem. – murmurou encarando as próprias mãos.

- Oh claro. – sorriu cínico.

- E você o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou curiosa.

- Vim atrás de você, precisamos conversar com as garotas. – mentiu descaradamente.

- Claro, vamos indo então. – sorriu.

- A propósito, a árvore que você está procurando é aquela ali. – disse apontando na direção que a mulher acabara de dar as costas.

A ruiva olhou na direção que ele apontava e encontrou sua árvore. De longe, era a maior árvore que tinha por ali e possuía belas flores vermelhas, por entre, as folhas muito verdes.

- Como? – a Weasley perguntou ao homem, se referindo a vitalidade da árvore em pleno inverno.

- Deve ser por causa dos feitiços. – respondeu olhando para a árvore. _A árvore deles._

Não disseram mais nada. Ficaram por longos minutos perdidos em reminiscências. Depois voltaram para o castelo. E se dirigiram até a Ala hospitalar, era a hora da verdade.

--

--

Daphné dormia tranquilamente, os grandes olhos fechados em uma expressão de delicadeza e fragilidade.

- Parece um anjo. – Vírginia disse passando a mão pelo cabelo loiro e bem cuidado da filha.

- Ela me lembra você. – Draco disse sem pensar.

A ruiva o olhou curiosamente, ficaram se encarando.

Olhos verdes nos Cinzas.

O Amor ainda existia ali, e eles sabiam. E a árvore fora só uma confirmação.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin... – Gina e Draco escutaram a voz exaltada de Madame Pomfrey por de trás das cortinas da cama de Emmy. No instante seguinte, a velha estava correndo para dentro de seu estoque de poções;

- Eu te falei sua velha doida. – a garota respondeu entediada elevando levemente a voz para ser ouvida pela enfermeira. - Eu te falei..

Virginia se adiantou e abriu as cortinas. Lá, deitada na cama de lençóis brancos, estava sua filha. Toda vermelha e com machas brancas nascendo pelos braços.

- Mas o que.. – Draco estacou quando viu o estado da filha.

- Não fale nada. – a adolescente sibilou raivosamente.

- Te deram chocolate, meu bem? – a mãe disse de forma suave, passando a mão pelos cabelos vermelhos da filha.

- Colocamos a poção do sono misturada a chocolate quente para acelerar o processo. – a mulher gritou lá de dentro do seu estoque.

- Essa velha caduca, eu avisei pra ela que não posso comer a merda do chocolate. – respondeu emburrada.

- Realmente esse tipo de alergia é muito raro. – Pomfrey se defendeu entregando uma nova poção para a adolescente. - ... Não me lembro de nenhum outro aluno, com alergia a chocolate. – avistou Draco parado a poucos passos da cama. – Quero dizer, só me lembro de um caso como esse.

- Mas eu te avisei. – a ruivinha questionou.

- Não costumo ouvir as reclamações de pacientes teimosos.

- Teimosa é a... – Emmy murmurou baixinho, mas pode ser ouvida pelos pais.

- Emmy Aimeé Weasley. – a mãe repreendeu.

- Que é, mãe? – revidou mal-humorada. - Essa bruxa velha me deixou toda vermelha e cheia de manchas e a senhora ainda a defende? – esbravejou indignada, os olhos adquirindo o tom escuro, costumeiro de quando brigava. Fato que não passou despercebido pelo loiro.

- Emmy Aimeé não ouse falar assim com a sua mãe. – Gina esganiçou, recebendo uma revirada de olhos em troca.

- Dá pra você tirar essa máscara de gelo? – Draco disse de súbito, encarando a garota deitada na cama.

- Tire a sua primeiro. – retrucou sorrindo e o encarando também.

**(N/a: Alguém se lembra disso?) **

- Era você. – constatou sorrindo surpreso. - Foi você o feriado inteiro, não é!

- 50 pontos para a sonserina pela brilhante dedução do Senhor Malfoy. – Emmy disse sarcástica.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – a mulher ruiva perguntou sem entender.

- Há quanto tempo vocês sabem? – o homem perguntou, ignorando a pergunta de Gina.

- O suficiente pra saber de quase tudo. – respondeu com um sorriso de lado.

- Porque não nos contaram? – indignou-se.

- Porque **vocês ** não nos contaram? – retrucou.

- Língua ácida a sua, Emmy. – o pai brincou.

- Obrigada, faça o que posso. – respondeu sorrindo de lado.

- ALGUEM PODERIA ME DIZER O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? – Virginia se exaltou.

- O Senhor Malfoy pode fazer isso, mas bem longe daqui. Estou com sono, e pretendo descansar como os meus amigos. – disse gesticulando em direção as outras camas, onde Daphné, Bernard e James dormiam tranquilamente. – Boa noite. – dizendo isso, fechou as cortinas com brusquidão.

Gina respirou fundo para perguntar a Draco que conversa maluca tinha sido aquela com Emmy. Mas Madame Pomfrey os expulsou da enfermaria por causa da gritaria que eles estavam fazendo.

-... os senhores deveriam ir para o povoado e se hospedarem por lá. – foi a última coisa que a velha enfermeira disse antes de fechar a porta com brusquidão bem na cara deles.

--

- Dá pra acreditar? – Draco perguntou num sorriso decrescente, depois de longos minutos.

- Acho melhor seguirmos o conselho de Madame Pomfrey e irmos até o Três Vassouras, temos muito que conversar. – Gina disse sensatamente, indicando para caminharem. O loiro apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

--

Pediram para Rosmerta providenciar dois quartos. E enquanto esperavam a mulher prepará-los, sentaram-se numa mesa mais afastada da movimentação do bar. Tentando não chamar a atenção, o que era muito difícil quando as pessoas que tentam se esconder são Vírginia Weasley e Draco Malfoy.

- Bom, vamos falar primeiro sobre o que? – a ruiva perguntou torcendo as mãos sobre a mesa, num ato de nervosismo.

- Não sei, porque não me diz o que você fez depois daquele julgamento idiota. – Draco propôs desconfortável por causa da situação.

- Tudo bem. – respirou fundo. – Depois do julgamento, arranjei trabalho como modelo trouxa e fiquei consideravelmente famosa. Um bruxo me viu em um outdoor trouxa e me chamou pra ser modelo bruxa também. Fiquei famosa no mundo bruxo francês. Com os anos, acabei conseguindo me tornar sócia majoritária de uma empresa pequena no ramo de vestuário trouxa-bruxo. Bom, e hoje a Fascinationsualité é aquilo lá que você viu. – resumiu com um pequeno sorriso brincando nos lábios, se orgulhava do tanto que trabalhou para enriquecer. – Agora, me diga o que você fez.

- Cheguei em Londres, herdei o que restou da fortuna Malfoy que foi confiscada pelo Ministério. Reencontrei um velho amigo, quero dizer, meu único amigo e ele me propôs de montarmos sociedade, ou nas palavras de Blaise: "Uma dupla de ricaços que a única coisa que faz é assinar papel e ganhar dinheiro". – Gina riu. – Depois de um tempo, fiquei milionário novamente, e até mais do que meu pai era.

Alguns segundos de silencio desconfortável.

- Tenho uma idéia. – Gina informou. – Eu faço uma pergunta sobre as garotas e os dois respondemos. Você faz uma pergunta e respondemos também. Para conhecermos as garotas melhor. O que acha? – perguntou com um sorriso, Draco acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

**N/a: Tipo assim, agora vai ter uma pergunta. As respostas sobre a Daphé estão em itálico e sobre a Emmy estão em negrito oks!)**

- Primeira palavra coerente?

**- Achamos que ela tinha problema vocal, mas ela falou com quase 2 anos: _Dragão,_ meu irmão Carlinhos quase teve um ataque fulminante de tanta alegria. **

- _Você se lembra que ela falava mais do que a boca quando tinha um ano, não é! Pois é, depois que nos mudamos, ela não parou nunca mais_.

- Cor preferida?

_- Vermelho e branco. _

_- Minhas cores preferidas._

_- È, eu sei. _

**- Azul e preto**

**- Minhas cores preferidas.**

**- È, eu sei. **

- Melhor amigo?

- _Bernard Zabine._

**- Um garoto de cabelos roxos. Acho que se chama Brendan.**

**- Cabelos roxos? – perguntou se lembrando da "fuga de Emmy". – Acho que já tive o _prazer_ de conhecê-lo. **

- Matéria preferida?

_- Poções e Astronomia_

**- Feitiços e DCAT. **

- Melhor presente?

**- Nimbus 3000, primeira vassoura, presente do Rony, ela tinha 6 anos.**

_- Primeiro estojo de maquiagem, dado por Narcisa, 10º aniversário. _

- Desempenho escolar?

_- Exemplar, notas altas em todas as matérias, menos Trato com criaturas Mágicas. E foi nomeada monitora em setembro. _

– **Moderado, desempenho horrível em poções, adivinhação e história da Magia. E ela foi expulsa em outubro, isso conta? – perguntou sorrindo amarelo. **

- Namorado?

_- Merlin me livre, minha filha é casta e recatada, obrigada. _

_- Só escondidos? Que interessante. – comentou risonha, sabia que aquilo o irritaria._

_- Como assim, escondidos? Você acha que minha filha esconde algo de mim? – alterou-se um pouco. – Ela só tem 15 anos._

_- E eu me lembro muito bem, como o senhor era com a Pansy quando tinha 15 anos. _

_- È diferente, você sabe. – falou, bagunçando os cabelos, desconcertado. _

_- Não, eu não sei. Você poderia me explicar? - espreitou os olhos amendoados, um perigoso sinal. _

_- Acho melhor mudarmos de assunto. – sorriu amarelo. _

- Primeiro vôo de vassoura?

**- 4 anos, roubou a vassoura do tio. Caiu majestosamente e quebrou o braço direito. /b **

_- Se Bernard nunca a levou pra voar, então ela nunca voou. _

- COMO ASSIM NUNCA VOOU?

- Narcisa acha falta de classe garotas voar.

-E VOCÊ DEIXOU SUA MÃE CRIAR NOSSA FILHA ASSIM? COMO UMA BONECA DE PORCELANA?

- Daphné é uma boneca de porcelana. – contestou e ela começou a gargalhar gostosamente. – Possa saber o motivo da risada? – perguntou tentando fazer-se de sério, mas quando ele estava com Gina Weasley, era quase impossível.

- Estou imaginando como você lidou com Emmy durante o feriado que ela esteve na sua casa.

- Nós nos demos muito bem. – ela apertou os olhos, desconfiando. – Ok! Eu conto. – Draco levantou as mãos em rendimento. - Ela fugiu pra Paris...

- Para se encontrar com a irmã.. – a ruiva deduziu sorrindo.

- Eu fui atrás dela, ela pulou de uma ponte...

- BangJump (**N/a: é assim que escreve?)**

- Fiquei sem reação, quase tive um surto. Brigamos feio. Ela é tão esquentadinha quanto você. Eu me senti meio acuado quando ela começou a ser sarcástica e fria comigo.

- E o feitiço retorna contra o feiticeiro. – profetiza rindo. – Vai me dizer que Daphné nunca usou o lado Malfoy combinado com o lado Weasley?

- Ela jamais levantou a voz para um mais velho. E, na escola, ela sempre teve Bernard para protegê-la.

- Sorte tua, porque Emmy é assim desde que aprendeu arquear a sobrancelha, ou seja, desde os 4 anos. – Gina disse sorrindo pra ele.

- Por Merlin, e como você agüentou? – surpreendeu-se Draco.

- Tenho meus truques. – fez-se misteriosa sorrindo e piscando pra ele.

Os dois riram um pouco e só então perceberam a situação que estavam. As risadas foram morrendo. Draco percebeu quão sentira falta de ver os olhos dela brilhando e de ouvir aquela risada sincera. Gina notou o quanto sonhara em ver aqueles olhos cinzentos se transformarem em azuis novamente, e ela sabia que naquele momento eles eram só dela. Aproximaram-se vagarosamente, os olhos grudados na boca um do outro.

Draco dobrou-se sobre a pequena mesa do pub e puxou Gina gentilmente pela nuca.

Um segundo de hesitação da ruiva, mas logo ela se aproximou também. E quando seus lábios finalmente se tocaram, o mundo lá fora parecia ter parado.

O beijo começou calmo, carinhoso e delicado pra depois ficar quente, cheio de desejo e paixão. As mãos dela bagunçavam-lhe os cabelos, e as dele a seguravam pela face como se temesse que aquilo tudo fosse mentira.

A porta do bar se abriu, e o barulho os fez se separar. Soltaram-se tão rapidamente, como se aquilo fosse um extremo pecado. A mão de Vírginia encontrou com o rosto pálido de Draco, deixando ali a sua marca.

- Não toque em mim, Malfoy. – disse raivosamente, apontando-lhe o dedo. – Não me toque, nunca mais.

- Como se eu quisesse fazer isso novamente, Weasley. – fez pouco caso, dando de ombros.

Rosmerta se aproximou da mesa deles.

- Senhorita Weasley, Senhor Malfoy temos um pequeno problema. – informou numa voz educada e simpática.

- Que é? – Draco perguntou mal-educado.

- Temos somente um quarto. – informou hesitante.


	19. Hotéis e histórias desconhecidas

**Cap. 19 - Entre quartos de Hotéis e Histórias não contadas.**

_- Que é? – Draco perguntou mal-educado. _

_- Temos somente um quarto. – informou hesitante._

Alguns segundos de silencio, enquanto eles digeriam a informação.

- Como que uma espelunca com essa pode ficar lotada? – Draco se manifestou com um tom beirando a indignação e sarcasmo.

- Eu fico com o quarto, Rosmerta. – Gina se apressou em dizer. – Podemos ir até o balcão acertar o apagamento.

A dona do pub confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e se adiantou caminhando até o balcão do bar. O casal vinha logo atrás.

- O que te leva acreditar que você irá ficar com o quarto? – o loiro debochou em sua habitual voz arrastada.

- O que te leva acreditar que eu _não_ vou? – retrucou com um sorriso desafiador.

- Eu quero ficar com o quarto. – falou determinado.

- Querer não é poder, _Draky._ Você já devia saber disso. – o tom dela foi descontraído, mas quem a conhecesse bem notaria certo ressentimento ali.

- Para um Malfoy, querer é sinônimo de poder. – retrucou pomposamente, recebendo uma revirada de olhos em resposta.

Pararam ao balcão, Gina sorrindo vitoriosa por ter ganhado o quarto. A dona do pub inquieta, tamborilando os dedos no balcão e lançando olhares nervosos para o casal. Draco de costas para o balcão, escorado nele, com toda sua elegância displicente e seu semblante entediado e superior.

- Sabe, Rosmerta. Você poderia encaminhar o Senhor Malfoy para o Cabeça de Javali, digamos que combine mais com ele. – a ruiva disse maldosamente enquanto assinava o livro dos hóspedes.

- Não há vagas em Hogsmead inteira, eu andei me informando quando descobri que só havia um quarto disponível aqui no 3 vassouras. – a mulher se apressou em dizer, parecendo ligeiramente..._preocupada?_

- Então, quem sabe você poderia ceder um confortável armário de vassouras para o Malfoy? – o sorriso sarcástico, nada típico, permanecia intacto. - Ou, talvez, ele queira voltar para casa e encontrar sua adorável noiva, e lhe explicar o que fazia sozinho numa boate ontem à noite.

O loiro revirou os olhos, tinha se esquecido de Magen, aquela mulher provavelmente teria um ataque histérico quando soubesse de tudo que tinha acontecido. E ele teria de gastar bastante galeões para que ela não lhe torrasse a paciência.

- Porque você não volta pra seu país nojento e explica para seu _divertidíssimo _noivo o que **você** estava fazendo sozinha numa boate em Londres ontem a noite? – retrucou o loiro.

Gina corou levemente ao lembrar do quão sem graça seu futuro esposo era e desviou o olhar para dentro de sua bolsa fingindo pegar os galeões da hospedagem.

Rosmerta abafou uma risada depois daquela conversa que os dois travavam.

- Bom, agora eu acho que vou me deitar, estou cansado e preciso de um bom banho de banheira. – o Malfoy anunciou com sua voz arrastada.

- Vá no banheiro e se atire de cabeça dentro da privada, isso vai ser o mais próximo de uma banheira que você vai ver. – Gina disse entediada, mas o loiro não retrucou.

E em poucos segundos, Draco surrupiou da mão estendida da senhora as chaves do quarto e correu escada acima, mas sem antes gritar. – "acho que você que precisará daquele armário de vassouras, Weasley". A mulher bufou incrédula e correu atrás do homem, dizendo todos os xingamentos que conhecia.

Quando os longos cabelos vermelhos sumiram escada acima, madame Rosmerta se permitiu respirar novamente, esboçou um sorriso cansado. Agora ela começava a achar que aqueles garotos poderiam ter razão.

--

A sala de interrogatório do Ministério da Magia de Londres era uma sala fria, com uma enorme mesa e algumas cadeiras, sendo algumas destas enfeitiçadas com algemas.

Um homem idoso e careca, com mais de 50 anos, observava-se no enorme espelho de duas faces, que permitia aos ocupantes de uma outra sala ver tudo que acontecia ali dentro. Os longos dedos pálidos e magros percorrendo no rosto os contornos verdes que formavam as palavras_: "Velho louco e imundo"._

- Belo visual, Malfoy. – um ruivo alto e forte debochou assim que encontrou na sala.  
- Weasley, há quanto tempo. O que fiz parar merecer uma visita tão honrada? – disse ironicamente ainda encarando o espelho.

- Só vim dizer que não poderemos reverter as azarações lançadas em você. – Rony disse se acomodando na cadeira e colocando os pés sobre a mesa.

- Virou garoto de recados? – debochou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Oh não, eu ainda chuto o traseiro de idiotas como você até Askaban, mas não resisti e vim ver novamente esse seu novo look. – divertiu-se o ruivo.

- E então, não vai me dizer porque não podem reverter esse meu estado? – o velho agora encarava o outro através do reflexo.

- Os feitiços que te acertaram são de autoria de Emmy Weasley, e só ela sabe o contra-feitiço. E, obviamente, ela não nos contou.

Estranhamente, o velho bruxo das trevas esboçou um sorriso beirando ao orgulho.

- Imaginei que ela não diria. – murmurou voltando a olhar para os escritos verdes.

- Então acostume-se. Eles não saíram com o tempo. – Ronald se encontrava parado à porta, mas antes se virou para o velho Malfoy e não resistiu. – Considere isso como uma lembrança dos Weasley´s. – disse com um sorriso.

- Não seja tolo, rapaz. Você **realmente** acha que isso seria feito por um Weasley? - sibilou friamente mostrando suas marcas, parecendo ofendido. - Creio que a garota puxou o pai. – completou com um sorriso alucinado.

Rony resolveu ignorá-lo, mas um pensamento veio lhe em mente. _- O que aquele velho saberia sobre o misterioso pai de sua sobrinha? _

--

Draco corria como louco pelo corredor, Gina em seu encalço gritando os mais variados tipos de insulto. Olhou de relance para chave prateada em sua mão e correu até o quarto número 15.

Apressou-se em enfiar a chave na fechadura para abrir a porta, mas na pressa acabou deixando a cair no chão. Tinha perdido tempo demais, a ruiva logo surgiria correndo pelo corredor, feito um leão, e prestes a lhe fatiar em mil pedaços.

Num suspiro aliviado ele abriu a porta, entrando no quarto e trancando-a, logo em seguida. O homem se jogou de costas na cama, ele estava a salvo da fúria Weasley. O que diria Blaise se visse uma cena como aquela? O poderoso Draco Malfoy fugindo de uma mulher frágil, delicada e no mínimo 20 cm menor do que ele. Permitiu-se sorrir Vírginia não era frágil, sabia se cuidar sozinha.

Um barulho de algo explodindo e logo em seguida a porta do quarto 15 jazia no chão. Passando por cima dela, com passos decididos, vinha Víginia Molly Weasley.

_- E, definitivamente, ela não é delicada. _- Draco se pegou pensando enquanto mirava a face furiosa da mulher.

--

Uma coruja parda entrou pela janela da enfermaria trazendo um bilhete.

_Daphné Querida.._

_Vocês estavam certos, eles apareceram aqui mesmo._

_Fiz como combinado, os dois acabaram de subir as escadas._

_Atenciosamente._

_Rosmerta. _

_PS:Espero o pagamento até o final do dia._

- Como essa velha tem coragem de te chamar de querida depois de pedir 40 galeões? – uma ruiva reclamou quando a loira terminou de ler a frase. – E o pior é que esses 40 galeões sairão da **minha **mesada. – completou bufando irritada.

- Não me culpe, maninha. – a outra garota respondeu com um sorriso. – Você que me fez ficar sem mesada até os 17 anos.

- Ela não está assim pelos galeões, Daph. – um moreno de olhos azuis falou sorrindo pelo canto dos lábios. – Emmy está toda irritadinha porque a idéia não foi dela. – zombou causando risos.

- Fique na tua, Zabine. – a garota chamada Emmy disse mostrando-lhe a língua.

Causando mais risos, o que chamou a atenção da velha enfermeira. A mulher pensava na possibilidade deles, de todos os quatro, estarem dormindo.

- Eu não acredito que vocês já acordaram. – espantou-se.

- Aquela meleca marrom estragou a poção. – cantarolou Emmy.

- A meleca marrom que ela se refere é chocolate, madame Pomfrey. – o outro garoto, este moreno de olhos verdes, explicou perante o olhar confuso da mulher.

- Ò sim. – ela disse entendendo. – Então vou buscar um pouco de poção sem chocolate, e vocês todos vão beber pra dormir por no mínimo umas 12 horas.

--

- Ora, ora Weasley Querida eu não sabia que estava com tanta saudade assim. – zombou Draco.

- Saí. Desse. Quarto. Agora. – disse pausadamente tentando controlar toda a sua fúria.

- Eu acho que tem espaço pra nós dois aqui. – disse sorrindo com o canto dos lábios e apontando para o seu lado da cama.

- Saí. Daqui. – repetiu tremendo de raiva.

- Não seja egoísta. Seus papais coelhos não lhe ensinaram a dividir? – disse numa voz de falsa indignação.

- Você é ridículo. – rosnou entre dentes.

- Não era isso que você dizia a alguns anos. – retrucou.

- Eu era boba e caí na lábia de um idiota.

- Bobo era eu, que saí tanto tempo com uma coelha achando que era uma garota.

- Some. Daqui. Malfoy. – disse tentando manter o controle novamente.

- Divida o quarto comigo, Weasley. O que há de mau nisso? Eu prometo que se pegar alguma doença de coelho, não lhe processarei. – ele pingava veneno.

- VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UM ASSASSINO. – berrou a plenos pulmões, num ato descontrolado, assustando até o homem a sua frente.

- Eu poderia saber o que foi que eu matei pra virar um assassino? – perguntou depois de uma longa risada sem emoção. – Já sei do que você está falando, foi quando eu tinha 6 anos e matei o meu coelho de estimação. Era seu parente? Sinto muito, não foi intencionalmente. – completou com a voz arrastada, o que foi suficiente para ruiva se descontrolar.** N/a: Porque ela ainda não tinha se descontrolado.. que isso.. chamar o cara de assassino é a mesma coisa que chamar de lindo. **

- VOCÊ QUER SABER REALMENTE O QUE VOCÊ MATOU, DRACO? – gritou se aproximando.

- QUERO. – berrou em resposta.

- VOCÊ NOS MATOU, DRACO MALFOY. – Gina conseguiu deixar Malfoy sem resposta, ele apenas a fitava com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados.

Ela se sentou pesadamente numa poltrona do quarto, respirando fundo e tentando secar as próprias lágrimas. Alguns segundos depois, o loiro agachou-se em frente a mulher ficando assim da mesma altura.

- Eu não matei nosso amor, Vírginia. – murmurou docemente levantando o rosto dela para poderem se encarar nos olhos. - Eu não posso ter matado algo que é imortal.

A ruiva jogou os braços em torno do pescoço dele, e alcançou-lhe os lábios num beijo salgado pelas lágrimas. O beijo começou a evoluir, as mãos dele percorriam todo o corpo dela. Enquanto isso, ela se ocupava em bagunçar-lhe os cabelos e arranhar-lhe as costas por debaixo da camisa. Draco pegou a mulher no colo e colocou delicadamente sobre a cama. Deitou-se sobre ela, equilibrando-se sobre as mãos, que se encontravam uma de cada lado do corpo dela. Quando o loiro puxava a blusa de Gina para cima, ela pareceu realmente perceber o que estava acontecendo.

- Não..não...não.. eu não posso. – sussurrou desesperada, empurrando-o de cima dela.

- Mais que Droga. Eu só queria saber por que você me trata assim. – perguntou exaltado, vendo-a parada, de pé, em frente à cama.

- Porque você não confiou em mim quando eu precisei que confiasse. Você separou as minhas filhas quando eram bebês. Você me privou de ver Daphné crescer. Você acabou com toda a minha ingenuidade. Você me fez e, ainda faz, chorar todas as noites. – cada frase, mais lágrimas caíam pelo rosto dela. – Você é o cara que me disse coisas lindas e pelo qual me apaixonei, mas você também é o homem que me ofendeu e que eu aprendi a odiar. Você destruiu meu castelo encantado. Você era o meu príncipe, Draco. E você, simplesmente, me abandonou. Depois de tudo isso, eu não posso. Eu não posso, não agora que encontrei alguém que me ame. Jonathan não merece isso. Adeus, Draco.

- Não faz isso, por favor. Perdoe-me. Vamos esquecer tudo. – pediu em um momento de desespero.

- Eu te amo. – ela murmurou tristemente antes de desaparatar.

- Eu também te amo, ruiva. – disse para o nada, antes de desaparatar também.

----&---

Os alunos de Hogwarts almoçavam entre cochichos no Salão Principal. O motivo desses cochichos? Quando eles acordaram naquela manhã, haviam boatos de que os fugitivos de Askaban estavam escondidos nas antigas construções embaixo da Floresta Proibida, e que eles tinham duelado com 4 alunos naquela madrugada. Não se sabia ao certo até onde aquela história era verdade, mas todos os alunos aguardavam ansiosamente a saída da Ala Hospitalar da bela sonserina Daphné Malfoy; do galinha Bernard Zabine; do popular e simpático James Potter; e da encrenqueira Emmy Weasley.

Enquanto isso na Ala Hospitalar, os quatro quero dizer, dois quase-heróis descansavam.

Visto que um moreno e uma loira se encontravam bem acordados. A cama de Daphné era ao lado da de James e em frente da de Emmy.

A loira Malfoy não ficou muito satisfeita com a distribuição de lugares, que havia sido feita por ordem de chegada. Bernard que chegara primeiro se jogou na cama do canto esquerdo; James chegara logo depois, deitando na cama em frente; Emmy pulou agilmente para uma cama na esquerda; Daphné, que chegara por último, acabara ficando com a cama da direita.

- Ei Daphné. – James chamou da cama dele, a loira se virou para encará-lo. – Eu queria te explicar.. er.. sobre ontem. – completou bagunçando os cabelos nervosamente.

- Não preciso de suas explicações, Potter. Eu só achei que você deveria ter me dito que queria beijar aquela corvinal. Porque aí eu não ficaria feito uma idiota te procurando na pista de dança. – disse friamente e segurando as lágrimas.

- Não fala assim comigo, Daph. Eu posso explicar. – pediu desesperado.

- Não. Toque. Nesse. Assunto. – falou pausadamente incapaz de segurar as lágrimas. – Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu ok?! – sorriu amarelo, secando as lágrimas. - Amigos? – perguntou incerta.

- EU NÃO QUERO SER SÓ SEU AMIGO. – o moreno gritou.

- Lamento Potter, mas minha amizade é o máximo que você terá. – concluiu secamente, fechando as cortinas em volta de sua cama, se rendendo a um choro silencioso.

Emmy ainda sonolenta acompanhava a discussão atentamente, mas sem entender nada.

- O que aconteceu ontem, James? – perguntou inocentemente.

- Nada que te interesse, Emmy. – cortou secamente, assustando a garota.

- Alguém acordou de mal-humor. – cantarolou baixinho, mas o suficiente para o Potter ouvir.

- Essa sua irmã que não quer me ouvir. – acusou apontando para a cama da loira, ainda fechada pelas cortinas.

- Se eu ouvi direito, você que fez alguma besteira, meu caro Jimmy. – a ruiva ponderou tentando analisar a situação.

- Ela que é uma idiota por não querer me ouvir. E não se meta nisso. – rosnou.

Emmy pareceu, por uns instantes, chocada com a atitude do amigo, mas recuperou a pose habitual. E com um floreio de sua varinha abafou sua conversa dos ouvidos da irmã. Caminhou com passos decididos até a cama do amigo grifinório, seus olhos cinzentos beirando a cor negra, balançando distraidamente a varinha entre os dedos.

- Eu vou me meter nisso, porque a Daphné é minha irmã e por mais que você seja meu amigo, eu sei que você está fazendo-a sofrer. Então, eu acho melhor você controlar essa sua língua se não quiser que ela grude no céu da sua boca, estamos entendidos?! – sibilou ameaçadoramente e sem esperar respostas voltou para sua cama, desfazendo o feitiço _Abaffiato" _da irmã.

James deu de ombros bufando irritado, virando-se na cama numa tentativa de voltar a dormir.

--

As aulas do período da tarde já haviam começado quando Madame Promfey, muito contrariada, começou a dar alta aos quatro alunos. Conforme iam acordando, eram submetidos a alguns exames para ver se os hematomas da noite anterior haviam sumido, e depois eram liberados. O primeiro a acordar foi Bernard, e quando saía ele acordou Daphné. James acordou com os gritos da loira brigando com o amigo. Somente duas horas depois de eles serem liberados, Emmy resolveu acordar.

--

A loira se jogou na cama fofa, logo depois de um longo banho de espuma. Não sentia a menor vontade de levantar dali. Só de fechar os olhos, ela podia se lembrar claramente dele beijando aquelazinha da Corvinal.

James Potter. Há quantos anos ela gostava dele? 2? 3? Claro que não. Ela gostava dele há exatos 4 anos. Quatro anos de sofrimento por não poder ficar com ele.

Desde que ele tinha lhe ajudado com um dever de Transfiguração no segundo ano, ela se apaixonara por aqueles olhos verdes e por aquele sorriso bondoso.

Socou o travesseiro com raiva. Aquele idiota! Achava que podia concertar a bobeira que fizera na noite anterior só se desculpando? Ele estava muito enganado. Levantou-se decidida da cama, sentando-se em frente à sua rica penteadeira.

- Como diria Emmy, nenhum garoto merece que choremos por eles. – falou confiante enquanto pegava uma escova de cabelo para pentear seus cabelos loiros.

- È assim que se fala, querida. – o reflexo disse sorridente, piscando o olho pra ela.

--

James chegou bufando em seu quarto na Torre da Grifinória. Maldizendo a si mesmo.

- BOSTA DE DRAGÃO FRITA! – xingou em alto e bom som, agradecendo aos céus por seu dormitório estar vazio.

Sentou-se na cama bagunçando mais ainda seus cabelos negros. Ele tinha perdido todas as suas chances com Daphné. Mas aquilo não iria ficar assim, a loira ainda voltaria pra ele. Afinal, era neto de James Potter e nunca desistiria tão cedo.

Sorriu marotamente para seu reflexo no espelho.

- Esse sorriso, ele não é um bom sinal. – lamentou-se o reflexo.

--

Catlyn Morgs era uma garota do terceiro ano de Hogwarts. Ela tinha muitas amigas, e era até razoavelmente popular, mas era muito diferente das garotas de sua idade. Ela não ligava muito para os garotos populares, até os achava idiotas. Bernard Zabine era, na concepção da loira, o pior de todos. Sempre beijando qualquer uma, pra depois chutá-la sem a menor cerimônia. Catlyn o desprezava. E ficara realmente satisfeita em ver a raiva nos olhos do garoto quando o pegou observando Emmy Weasley no jogo de quadribol. A garota francesa sabia realmente como deixá-lo furioso, e isso a corvinal achava muito bom. A partir daquele dia, a artilheira ruiva era um exemplo a ser seguido.

Catlyn, diferente de suas amigas, era uma das poucas pessoas que gostavam da ruiva em Hogwarts. Já que muitos alunos viviam a difamando pelos corredores, sempre em sussurros, porque, na verdade, todos temiam as habilidades em Feitiços de Emmy.

Nesse exato momento, Catlyn caminhava por um corredor movimentado, saindo de sua aula de Feitiços. Parou abruptamente para presenciar uma cena ridícula que se desenrolava em sua frente.

E lá estava ele, rodeado de garotas novamente. Era, sem dúvida, o centro das atenções naquele corredor. Garotas das quatro casas eram vistas ali, estapeando-se para verem seu "ídolo" mais de perto. O "ídolo" em questão era um moreno de cabelos lisos caindo-lhe sobre os olhos, de um azul muito vivo. Ele exibia um sorriso que dizia claramente _"eu-sei-que-sou-gostoso" _e contava uma história, no mínimo, muito interessante fazendo as garotas darem gritinhos histéricos ora de apreensão, ora de admiração.

Revirando os olhos, Catlyn começou a procurar alguém que também dividia o mesmo desprezo por aquele tipo de gente, mas acabou achando algo bem melhor. Parada ali no corredor, encostada displicente na parede, brincando com a varinha por entre os dedos, estava a única pessoa, depois de Daphné Malfoy, capaz de fazer Zabine se calar. Emmy Weasley escutava atentamente as palavras de Bernard, sem demonstrar nenhum sentimento em sua face.

- ... e então eu comecei a duelar com um comensal da morte que só lançava feitiços de artes das trevas. – as garotas deram gritinhos de preocupação. – Eu tentava estuporá-lo, mas ele tinha um escudo muito poderoso. E então ele lançou um feitiço que me fez perder a varinha e ficar paralisado. Eu achei que ia morrer naquela hora... – contava num tom exagerado de suspense.

- Ele te machucou, Bê? – a sonserina Summers Hallon perguntou numa voz melosa.

- Não, Sums. – ele sorriu pra ela, que se derreteu toda. – Eu consegui superar o feitiço e me joguei para o lado. Só que não achei minha varinha e aí partir pra cima dele do método trouxa...

Quando Catlyn já começava a se perguntar como existia alguém no mundo bruxo que acreditaria naquela história, Emmy resolveu interferir. A garota andou calmamente até o sonserino, passando sem o menor problema por entre as fãs dele. O encarou friamente, e Catlyn jurava que vira o Zabine arregalar os olhos, surpreso.

- E-Emmy? – ele disse num fio de voz.

- Se não tem coragem suficiente em admitir o que aconteceu ontem, não invente mentiras pra essas pobres coitadas. – sibilou sem desviar seus olhos dos dele.

O garoto, em uma postura claramente culpada, respirou fundo para responder.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – uma voz fez-se presente e por entre uma muralha de garotas, a figura de Daphné Malfoy apareceu. A loira observou a ruiva e o moreno atentamente, parecendo entender o que acontecia e depois se virou para a multidão. – VAMOS LÀ! CIRCULANDO! O SHOW ACABOU! PODEM IR SUMINDO DA MINHA FRENTE, SE NÃO QUISEREM GANHAR DETENÇÕES. – mandou e a multidão se dissipou, restando apenas os sonserinos, Emmy e Catlyn. – Eu estou indo para os jardins, vamos Emmy? – chamou com um belo sorriso.

- Vou buscar meu livro de Feitiços para ler. Pode ir indo, te encontro lá. – respondeu num suspiro cansado e saiu em direção a Torre da Grifinória. Daphné foi à direção oposta.

- O que você acha de terminar a história, Bê? – uma sonserina do sexto ano perguntou ao moreno, que tinha um olhar perdido na direção que Emmy saíra.

- Estou cansado. Quem sabe mais tarde, Mary? – dirigindo-lhe um sorriso amarelo, ele seguiu para as Masmorras.

Catlyn sorriu vitoriosa, Emmy acabara novamente com o "Show Zabine". Dando uma última olhada para a cara de derrota das sonserinas, virou-se com destino a Biblioteca. Perdendo o sorriso maligno que duas daquelas garotas trocavam entre si.

--

Disse a senha, e a passagem para Seu Salão Comunal abriu-se. Caminhou com destino a seu dormitório, ignorando um companheiro de quarto que parecia ter algo super importante para lhe falar.

E quando abriu a porta do seu dormitório, entendeu o que o garoto queria lhe dizer. Parado ali, com um olhar perdido em direção ao campo de quadribol, estava um homem. Era novo, devia ter mais ou menos a idade de Blaise. Era alto e tinha braços largos e fortes; os cabelos, de um loiro escuro, eram escondidos por um chapéu-coco. E quando se virou o sonserino teve certeza que já tinha visto aqueles olhos azuis vivos.

- Oi? – Bernard disse incerto ao homem a sua frente. - Posso ajudá-lo em algo? - perguntou tentando parecer educado.

- Acho que temos muito o que conversar, meu caro Bernard. – o homem disse num tom bondoso.

- Desculpe-me a falta de educação, mas "Quem é você?" – perguntou o encarando, ele parecia familiar.

- Paul Rossier, muito prazer. – respondeu sorrindo pra ele.

- Você é pai do Rossier? Evan Rossier? – perguntou novamente, tentando saber o que o pai daquele _mala_ queria com ele.

- Sou pai dele sim. E, eu não sei se você sabe, também sou seu tio. – informou com um sorriso nervoso.

- Calma aí. Quer dizer, que você é irmão daquele doido do Jason? – perguntou tentando se situar.

- Pois é, eu sou.

- E o que você quer comigo? – perguntou tentando adiar aquela conversa.

- Por Salazar Slysterin, você deve ter puxado a lerdeza dos Zabines. Só pode. – Paul disse balançando a cabeça, em sinal de descrença. - Sente-se que eu vou te contar uma história, Bernard. – aquilo era uma ordem, o moreno sabia reconhecer uma quando ouvia. Por isso obedeceu, sentando-se em sua própria cama.

- Como você já deve saber meu pai, seu avô, era um Comensal da Morte. Ele morreu um pouco antes da primeira queda de "Você-Sabe-Quem", deixando três filhos pequenos, eu, Amélia e Jason, e uma esposa. Mudamos de país e estudamos em Durmstrang, tentando fugir da sociedade que nos repreendia por sermos familiares de um Comensal. Evan era um bom pai, mas era muito influenciável, por isso se tornou comensal. Jason e Amélia achavam que a morte dele, por aurores, devia ser vingada. E, quando se formaram, acabaram voltando para Londres e se juntando aos comensais na segunda guerra. Eu e minha mãe permanecemos na Bulgária. E perdemos o contato com eles. E então numa noite, Amélia apareceu em casa, com você nos braços. Contou-me quem era seu pai, me pediu para deixá-lo com ele e que eu explicasse a história dela. Ela te deu um beijo na testa, disse que te amava e..

- E? – o moreno perguntou ansioso, ignorando as lágrimas que caíam do rosto do tio.

- ...e me deu isso. – o homem apontou para uma pequena caixa de mogno negro em cima da cama.

O Zabine se apressou em abrir a caixa, e de lá ele retirou um reluzente colar prata com um pingente em _R._

- _i Rossier. /i _- ele sussurrou, enquanto colocava o colar.

- É um costume de família, todos os Rossier tem um colar como esse. Foi forjado na Idade Média e é repleto de Magia Antiga, é um método extra de proteção. – o loiro explicou.

Em seguida, Bernard retirou de lá uma carta endereçada a ele mesmo. Retirou o lacre e pôs se a ler.

**Londres, 20 de agosto de 1999.**

**Querido Bernard...**

**Se você estiver lendo essa carta, receio que eu não estou mais entre o mundo dos vivos e que meu plano de escondê-lo, deu certo.**

**Eu estou achando isso muito estranho sabe?! Eu estou aqui escrevendo uma carta que provavelmente você só vai abrir quando aquele bastardo do Jason for morto, ou muito bem preso por aquele Ministério Incompetente, e ao mesmo tempo você está aqui do meu lado, me olhando com esses lindos olhos azuis.**

**Você nem deve saber quem eu sou, então deixe-me apresentar. Sou Amélia Bridgte Rossier, sua mãe. Eu tenho 20 anos, sou uma ex-comensal da morte, e super procurada pelos aurores e pelos comensais. Pois é, filhote. Mamãe está entre a espada e a varinha. Por isso decidi que irei te levar pro teu pai, sabe, ele pode parecer meio bobo, mas eu sei que ele vai te amar e te educar muito bem.**

**Acho que você deve estar se perguntando como eu conheci Blaise Zabine, não é?!**

**Tudo começou com uma missão do Lorde, eu e Jason devíamos acabar com os traidores da causa. Eu fiquei com o Zabine e Jason com o Malfoy Filho. Só que quando eu comecei a me aproximar dele, pra poder matá-lo eu comecei a me atrair por aquele jeito "não-ligo-pra-nada" dele. Vou pular os detalhes, porque você é meu filho e isso fica muito estranho comentar isso com filhos. Er..hm.. nós nos envolvemos, eu engravidei e não consegui matá-lo. O Lorde descobriu tudo e Jason prometeu me achar. Estou fugindo dele, mas eu sei que ele vai me achar, é só uma questão de tempo. Nós somos gêmeos, sabe?! Temos uma forte ligação, ele sempre me achava bem fácil quando brincávamos de esconde-esconde quando criança.**

**Então, amanhã eu vou te levar para seu outro tio, o Paul. Paul é legal, diferente da família inteira. Nele você pode confiar. Ele vai te levar pro seu pai e contar minha história pra ele. Só espero que Blaise me perdoe. Eu não o amo, mas amo o que ele me deu: você. Espero que você tenha uma linda família e que fique bem longe da Arte das Trevas, viu mocinho?!**

**Avise seu pai que em qualquer lugar que eu estiver, eu estou vigiando-o e que se ele fizer alguma besteira com você, eu viro fantasma e venho assustá-lo. Você sabia que ele tem pavor de fantasmas? Pois é, ele tem.**

**Vou terminando a carta por aqui, você está quase acordando e quero aproveitar nossas últimas horas juntos.**

**Beijos!**

**Perdoe-me por tudo.**

**Te amo, querido.**

**Amélia Bridgte Rossier.**

**PS: Espero que use o colar que está nessa caixa, ele me livrou de muitos perigos durante a vida. E guarde bem nossa foto, ela é única que temos. **

Quando o recém descoberto Rossier, terminou a carta e olhou o último papel dentro da caixa, as lágrimas já caiam abertamente dos seus olhos.

Na foto, uma linda mulher de curtos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, abraçava um bebê gordinho e rosado, com grandes tufos dos cabelos negros saindo pelos lados da toca negra que usava.

Aquilo foi demais para o sonserino, guardando a carta e a foto no bolso das vestes ele saiu do seu dormitório, sem destino certo.

--

**Num corredor próximo a Torre da Grifinória. **

- Pra quê isso, Tif? – a mais baixinha das duas garotas perguntou.

- Meu irmão me deu isso nas férias, disse que tinha dado muito trabalho para conseguir, mas que quando alguém me enchesse o saco de verdade era só abrir essa caixa perto da pessoa. – a loira informou sorridente, mostrando uma caixa de jóias vermelha, com um símbolo estranho na fechadura.

- Então está na hora de experimentá-lo. Olhe quem vem aí. – a outra disse num sorriso maldoso, apontando uma ruiva que caminhava perdida em pensamentos.

Tiffany jogou a caixa no meio do corredor. Tirando Emmy de seus devaneios. Num movimento ágil, a garota retirou a varinha de dentro das vestes e apontou para as sonserinas.

- Saiam da minha frente e ganhem de grátis uma ida a menos para Enfermaria. – preveniu, com um olhar cortante.

- Calminha aí, Weasley. Trouxemos um presente pra você. – a loira disse sorrindo.

E antes que a grifinória pudesse retrucar ela empunhou a varinha em direção a caixa.

_-Alorromora!_

Primeiro saiu uma fumaça negra lá de dentro. E então, um bicho-papão, em poucos segundos, escolheu sua vítima. O transformista caminhou até Emmy na forma de um garoto. Usava vestes de seda azul-clara, com um pequeno símbolo de duas varinhas cruzadas, e de cada uma saíam três estrelas. Os cabelos castanhos caíam sobre a pele muito pálida, pálida até demais. As sonserinas não entendiam porque alguém teria medo de um garoto.

Ele caminhava lentamente até sua presa, e quando sorriu, não foi um sorriso comum. Seus caninos eram de longe mais afiados que o normal, e conforme ia se aproximando percebia-se um tom avermelhado em seus olhos e mais Emmy recuava parecendo completamente assustada.

--

Daphné caminhava graciosamente pelo jardim coberto de neve. As botas que tinha comprado na loja de sua mãe, em Paris, estavam ajudando-a caminhar e não cair naquela neve fofa. Sorriu consigo mesma, quando se viu atraindo vários olhares masculinos. Sentou-se perto do Lago Negro, em cima de umas pedras. Estava esperando a irmã, para poder lhe contar de seus planos de _"dar-a-volta-por-cima". _

- Como a senhoria Malfoy está linda hoje. – uma voz sussurrou rouca em seu ouvido, fazendo-a arrepiar e virar-se para encarar um sorridente James Potter.

- O que você quer James? – perguntou fazendo pouco caso.

- Você todinha e mais metade de você de brinde. – respondeu com um sorriso enorme.

- Era só o que me faltava agora. – a loira reclamou, revirando os olhos. – Posso saber o motivo do bom humor?

- Você existe, meu bem. Esse já é um motivo pra eu nunca parar de sorrir.

- Ok! Ok! Você venceu, o que quer Jimmy? – disse rindo e levantando as mãos em sinal de rendição.

- Que você me perdoe por aquilo lá na festa. – começou com o semblante sério. – E que me deixe explicar.

- Está perdoado. E eu não quero explicações. Eu vi tudo que precisava saber. – o garoto suspirou pesadamente.

- Esse é o problema dos sonserinos. – praguejou baixinho, mas ela pode ouvi-lo.

- Eu posso saber qual é o problemas dos Sonserin- e ela não conseguiu terminar falar.

Uma angústia tomou lhe o peito. Era com se todos os seus temores fossem acontecer. Como se não valesse mais a pena viver. Sentia-se impotente perante todos os seus medos. E uma tristeza inigualável tomou-lhe a alma. De onde viria aquilo? Ela só tinha se sentindo uma vez assim em toda sua vida.

_E lá vamos nós ao nosso conhecido_

_**Flashback.**_

_**Faltavam apenas alguns dias para terminar seu segundo ano em Hogwarts. Ela estava concentrada em um enorme livro sobre Poções e do nada, uma péssima sensação de tristeza invadiu-lhe. Ela preferia morrer a sentir aquilo, era triste demais. Quando todos os sentimos negativos preenchiam sua alma, ela desmaiou.**_

**_!Fim do Flashback!_**

- Daphné? Você está bem? Daphné fala comigo. – os olhos verdes do Potter pareciam faiscar em preocupação.

- Me abraça, James. Só me abraça forte. – pediu com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, no que foi prontamente atendida pelo garoto.

--

A sonserinas não mexiam um músculo se quer, em favor da grifinória. Estava claro pra elas, que aquilo mostraria pra aquela Weasley enxerida a enxergar seu lugar naquele castelo.

- Não, Jack. – murmurou fracamente. – Não me machuque. - Emmy que antes mantinha a varinha em riste, agora somente encarava o transformista. E como se seu corpo perdesse as forças, ela caiu escorregando as costas pela parede até se sentar no chão.

Achando aquilo o ponto máximo do seu dia, a loira deu risada estridente, chamando a atenção de uma figura solitária que passava ali, por um corredor paralelo aquele.

- Qual é a graça, Tiffany? – Bernard perguntou sem entender, analisando o corredor. Primeiro viu as garotas de sua Casa, depois um garoto desconhecido e por fim, uma garota sentada no chão, parecendo prestes a chorar. – Por Morgana, o que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – gritou furioso com as garotas, que se encolheram.

- È só um bichinho-papão, Bê. – Summers, a baixinha, disse como se aquilo fosse uma coisa mínima e sem importância.

Revirando os olhos, ele mirou o transformista, apontando-lhe a varinha e:

_- Riddikulus. _- num feitiço certeiro o "garoto" perdeu os dentes, caíram-lhe os cabelos, saíram-lhe uns tentáculos do rosto e desapareceu numa cortina de fumaça.

Virou-se pra garota que era atacada. E não conseguiu conter que seus olhos se arregalassem, ao ver ali a destemida Emmy Weasley, abraçando os joelhos, com um olhar desfocado e parecendo uma garotinha acuada.

– EMMY!– gritou correndo pra perto dela. – Você está bem? – perguntou carinhosamente, com o rosto dela entre suas mãos.

- Não o deixa chegar perto de mim, Bernard. Não deixa. Eu o odeio. Ele quer me machucar. – pediu o abraçando forte e afundando o rosto na curvatura do pescoço dele.

- Não chora, Emmy. Era só um bicho-papão. Eu já acabei com ele, não precisa ficar assim, ok?! – murmurou acariciando lhe os cabelos.

Alguns minutos depois, quando a garota parecia ter se recuperado do susto. Ela se separou no sonserino. Olhou para os lados, vendo as sonserinas a encarem mortalmente. Olhou pra caixa de jóias aberta no meio do corredor. Levantou-se num pulo, desvencilhando-se dos braços do garoto. E saiu correndo pelo corredor, em direção aos jardins.

- Emmy, volta aqui. – o moreno correu atrás dela.

- Esquece isso, Zabine. Esquece que isso aconteceu. – ela gritou em resposta. E ele estancou no meio do corredor, quando a ouviu chamando-o pelo sobrenome.

- E aí, Bê. Afim de visitar meu quarto? – Tiffany disse caminhando até ele, fingindo que não tinha acabado de vê-lo correr atrás de outra.

- Cale a boca. E evite eu começar a desprezá-la mais que desprezo agora. – rosnou, tirando a mão dela de sua gravata.

--

Emmy correu, correu como nunca tinha corrido e chegou até a parte que mais gostava naquele castelo. Era um lugar atrás de umas pedras e perto do algo Negro. Lá uma bela árvore florida e cheia de vida se destacava entre as árvores mortas e cobertas por neve**. (N/a: Quem adivinhar qual árvore é, ganha um pirulito! rsrs!)**

A ruiva se pôs a pensar no dia que estava tendo. Quase morrera por um feitiço, logo de madrugada. Tivera uma reação alérgica a chocolate, logo depois. Pagara 40 galeões para a dona de um pub mentir a seus pais. Brigara com James. Brigara com Bernard. E depois tinha sido atacada por um bicho-papão, que a fez reviver fantasmas do passado.

- Que maravilha de dia. – Emmy exclamou para o nada, sentando-se encostada no tronco da árvore. – E quem é aquele babaca vindo na minha direção? Será que ele tem alguma câimbra no rosto para estar sorrindo assim? E esse cabelo roxo... Ei espera aí.. Cabelo Roxo? – engasgou-se com a própria saliva, se levantando num pulo. – FOU!! – gritou sorridente indo de encontro ao garoto que já abria os braços preparando-se para um abraço.

A ruiva correu e jogou seus braços em torno do pescoço do amigo que apertou sua cintura com força.

- Amor da minha vida. – gritou enquanto ele a carregava no colo até perto da árvore. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Meu pai me mandou uma carta falando que tinha Comensais em Hogwarts. E, como eu te conheço muito bem, sabia que você estava metida nisso até o último fio desse seu cabelo ruivo. – explicou com um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Calunia! Difamação! Eu sou uma pessoa pacifica. – protestou falsamente indignada, ganhando uma risada em resposta.

- E aí, não vai me contar?! – perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

Sentaram-se em baixo da árvore, onde não havia neve, Emmy rapidamente deitou a cabeça confortavelmente nas pernas do amigo, que se pôs a acariciar suas madeixas ruivas. Depois de uma longa conversa sobre tudo que aconteceu no subterrâneo da Floresta Proibida. Eles se encararam num silencio avaliador por parte do garoto.

- O que aconteceu Pen? – Fou perguntou astutamente, no que a garota desviou os olhos do dele.

- Eu odeio não poder mentir pra você. – praguejou baixinho e ele sorriu levemente.

- Não fuja do assunto Pen.

- Encarei um bicho-papão a alguns minutos atrás. – informou brincando com uma mecha do próprio cabelo.

- E? – com os dedos ergueu o queixo dela, fazendo-a voltar a encará-lo.

- Eu não consegui vê-lo de novo, Fou. Jack ainda é uma lembrança muito forte aqui. – disse batendo levemente na própria cabeça, arrancado um sorriso triste do amigo. – Fui fraca. E eu te prometi aquele dia, que não seria fraca nunca mais.

- Você enfrentou comensais da morte, no meio duma floresta e ainda se diz fraca Emmy? – Fou contrapôs.

- Mas.. eu..eu.. fraquejei. Eu não posso com _ele._Se Bernard não estivesse lá, eu não sei o que aconteceria.

- Bernard? Então não tem nada haver com o Jack. È o Bernard não é? Você não quer que ele te veja fraca.

- Eu gosto dele, Fou. Gosto mesmo, mas ele só gosta de mim quando eu estou alegre e quando eu o faço rir. Ele gosta da Emmy forte, não dessa garotinha frágil. – comentou num sussurro, brincando com o botão da jaqueta de couro de dragão do amigo.

- Isso pode ser bem clichê, mas se ele gosta de você tem aceitar as duas Emmy. Nem todo mundo é forte todo dia, Pen. Ninguém consegue ser assim.

- Você consegue, eu nunca te vi chorando. – retrucou, num tom que lembrava uma criança mimada. O garoto somente riu e encarou a garota nos olhos.

- Eu não preciso chorar para isso Pen. Minha alma morreu um pouco no dia que seus olhos deixaram de brilhar como brilhavam antes. No dia que você ganhou olhos cinzas e seus olhos azuis ficaram para as fotos antigas.

- Estranho essa história do meu olho né?! – disse sorrindo, para o amigo e lhe acariciando a face. – O Olho da Daphné é azul ainda, espero que permaneça assim.

Ele somente confirmou com a cabeça.

- Às vezes eu gostaria de ter minha inocência de volta. – a garota confessou sem se importar com as próprias lágrimas.

- Se isso te serve de consolo, eu também gostaria que você tivesse. – confessou limpando-lhe as lágrimas.

- Ahhh Fou, eu te amo. – disse se sentando e o abraçando.

- Eu também te amo, Pen. – disse rindo e começando uma sessão de cócegas, como não fazia há muito tempo.

As risadas de Emmy eram altas, e as lágrimas de tristeza foram substituídas por de alegria. Um barulho estranho, como de alguém chutando algo e depois uma exclamação abafada de dor.

- Que foi? – a garota ruiva disse, estranhando o comportamento do amigo.

- Pensei ter ouvido algo. – confessou, mas depois sorriu. – E aonde você pensa que está indo? - perguntou vendo amiga se levantar.

- Daphné está me procurando, ela está no Salão Principal, estou indo lá.

- E como você sabe disso? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Coisas de gêmeos, querido. – desse piscando um olho, marota. – Vamos comigo?

- Pode ir indo. Estou afim de ficar aqui mais um pouco. Não quero atrapalhar o negócio super secreto de gêmeas.

- Você quem sabe. Estou indo. – beijando a face do garoto, ela andou em direção ao castelo.

--

**No saguão de entrada do Salão Principal. **

- Aí está você, maninha querida do meu coração. – Daphné gritou indo em direção a irmã.

- Maninha Querida do meu coração? – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Alethia descobriu que Daphné pagou Madame Rosmerta pra mentir. – James informou, ignorando a briga que teve com a amiga logo de manhã.

- E o que ela disse?

- A Alethia? – perguntou e a irmã confirmou. – Nada. – contou com um sorriso inocente.

- Porque a Daphné falou que a idéia foi sua. – completou o moreno, recebendo uma cotovelada em seguida. – Ai, Daph. – reclamou massageando o local.

- E você ainda diz que quer uma chance comigo. – ralhou, mostrando-lhe a língua.

- Isso quer dizer que temos progressos aqui? Porque meus braços estão sentindo falta de te abraçar de novo. – abriu um sorriso maroto, enlaçando a garota pela cintura.

- Eu disse pra você esquecer aquilo. – desvencilhando-se das mãos ágeis do rapaz, a Malfoy falou num tom entediado, como se fosse à milésima vez que falasse aquilo.

- Eu tento, mas meu coração não consegue. – disse numa pose cômica de galanteador.

- Essa foi a pior cantada do dia, James. – retrucou e depois os três riram.

Mas logo o sorriso morreu, porque Alethia Weasley apareceu com as sobrancelhas franzidas e olhar acusador, numa pose digna de "Sra. Weasley".

- O que foi Alethia? – Emmy perguntou a prima. – Fiquei sabendo que está atrás de mim.

- Estava, mas deixa isso pra mais tarde. Dumbledore quer falar com vocês. – a ruivinha informou as primas.

- E o que ele quer? – foi a vez de Daphné perguntar com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Ele? Nada. – informou num sorriso sombrio. – Seus pais estão aí, eles que querem conversar com vocês.

- Ihh. – a loira lamentou-se. – Lá vem bomba.

- Eu diria uma grande bomba de bosta, minha cara _hermana_. – a ruiva complementou abraçando a irmã pelo ombro e caminhando em direção ao escritório do diretor.

--

Enquanto isso, ainda nos arredores da nossa já conhecida árvore.

- Acho melhor você sair daí de trás, Zabine. – o garoto brincou, recendo um resmungo em resposta.

De trás das enormes pedras, saiu um Bernard Zabine amaldiçoando todas as suas próprias gerações e indo em direção ao castelo. Sendo seguido por Fou.

Caminharam por vários corredores em silêncio. E num corredor particularmente vazio e silencioso das Masmorras. O francês resolveu falar.

- Precisamos conversar Zabine. – a voz grossa de Fou trovejou pelo corredor vazio.

- Não temos nada a tratar, roxinho. Que tal você ir abraçar sua amiguinha? Eu vi o tanto que vocês estavam felizes lá fora. – retrucou sem nem olhar para o outro.

Num gesto rápido, Fou acertou um belo soco na cara do sonserino e o tacou contra a parede de pedra, o levantando pelo colarinho.

- Você vai me ouvir, nem que eu tenha que te colar nessa parede para isso. – ameaçou retirando sua varinha do bolso das vestes.

- Já que você pediu tão carinhosamente, eu escuto. – falou com um sorriso de lado. - Mas pode ir tirando essas suas patas roxas de cima de mim. – acrescentou num tom mais sério.

Fou bufou em irritação e soltou o garoto mais novo. Eles se encararam perigosamente. O garoto de cabelo roxo abaixou o olhar num suspiro e tirou de dentro do bolso uma foto dele e de Emmy. Nela, eles usavam vestes de Beauxbatons completamente personalizadas e faziam caretas por detrás de uma estátua de gelo. Ele acariciava a foto com as pontas do dedo, e então começou a falar numa voz triste.

- Tudo aconteceu a mais de dois anos. Emmy estava terminando o segundo ano, e eu terminava o quinto. Ela era muito popular naquela época, e nós nem nos falávamos direito. Nós já tínhamos formado aquela turma que você viu em Dezembro, e éramos inseparáveis. Um dia, eu estava voltando de um encontro, caminhando escondido pelo palácio e encontrei-a, mas ela não estava sozinha. Sabe aquele garoto que você viu o bicho-papão se transformar? – o outro assentiu. – Era ele. O nome dele é Jack Saunnier, fazia sétimo ano lá em Beauxbatons. E ele era um vampiro. Ele ia mordê-la, aí eu apareci. Lancei um feitiço qualquer nele e o desacordei, e fui ver como ela estava. Emmy estava bem, mas tinha um enorme corte nas costas. Ela não me deixou levá-la até a Enfermaria, não queria que a mãe soubesse. Disse que iam fazer perguntas que ela não queria responder. Então, eu a levei pro dormitório masculino e cuidei dos hematomas e tudo mais. O garoto desapareceu do colégio, nunca mais o vimos. Ela se recuperou rapidamente dos machucados, mas não consegui retirar uma cicatriz nas costas dela. Pesquisamos em livros e descobrimos que ele a marcou pra sempre. A cicatriz nas costas dela é tipo algo dizendo que ela é dele. Que um dia ele a morderá. Entende? – o outro confirmou com a cabeça, incapaz de falar algo. – A partir daquele dia, Emmy Weasley jamais foi a mesma. Ela trocou todos os projetos de vida e tudo mais. Disse-me que tinha cansado de fingir que era uma Weasley boazinha e todo o resto.

Bernard encarava o chão, pensativo. Emmy e Fou tinham uma história juntos. Ele era só um intruso.

- Você gosta dela? – perguntou num tom um pouco mais alto que um sussurro.

- Mais do que a mim mesmo. Ela é a minha irmã mais nova. – respondeu num sorriso, pra logo em seguida fechar a cara e usar seu tom mais ameaçador. - Então, se você não for homem suficiente para ajudá-la com isso, eu acho melhor você se afastar.

--

**Escritório do diretor Dumbledore, Hogwarts.**

- O que nós diremos a elas? – a ruiva perguntou torcendo as mãos sobre a mesa.

- A verdade Vírginia, somente a verdade. – o loiro respondeu num suspiro cansado, fugindo do olhar da mulher a sua frente.

Uma batida na porta, e logo em seguida duas adolescentes passaram pela porta. Com suas melhores feições de inocência.

- Olá. – as gêmeas disseram sorrindo.

- O que vocês... – começou Emmy.

-... querem falar.. – continuou Daph.

- ..conosco? – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo, rindo logo em seguida.

- Eu sempre quis fazer isso. – a loira comentou sonhadora.

- Vocês não têm algo para nos contar? – indagou Gina encarando as duas garotas.

- Nós? Que eu saiba quem tem uma linda história de amor para nos contar são vocês. – retrucou Emmy apoiando os pés sobre a mesa do Diretor.

Os dois adultos trocaram olhares duvidosos, e assentiram.

- Tudo bem, vocês venceram. – desistiu Gina.

Draco fez um amplo gesto com a varinha e um objeto não identificado apareceu ao seu lado.

- E aí?! Podem começar. – apressou Daphné.

- Nós não vamos contar nada. Nós iremos mostrar. – respondeu o loiro apontando para a Penseira ao seu lado.

**---$---**

**N/a: Pow.. muitos tempos sem postar. Maaalsss.. Mas aí vai um SUPER cap. Quase 15 páginas no Word. **

**Woww... estou tão emocionada.. a fic foi destaque lá no /ficsdracoegina.. e a Rafa fez um comentário que me deixou emocionada! DDD**

**Fico MUITO feliz que gostem dessa fic.. Faço o que posso pra agradar os leitores! DD**

**Obrigada pelos comentários... E prometo não demorar TANTO pra atualizar.**

**Antes que eu me esqueça.. tem vídeo novo da fic. Eu fiz essa semana... eu achoq eue ele tá mehlor que o primeiro.. pq antyes eu não sabia mecher direito no programa. Assistam. ****O link tá no meu perfil. E digam o que acharam!**

**bjo! E comentem, oks?!**


	20. Enfim, a verdade

**20º Cap. Enfim, a verdade.**

**N/a¹: Em itálico dentro da penseira, são as falas dos personagens do presente. Emmy, Daphné, Draco ou Gina.**

**N/a²: Para separar as cenas da penseira eu usei : "--#---" .. para separar cenas normais apenas: "--"**

**N/a³: Aqui na minha fic um berrador é feito assim: As pessoas escrevem uma carta normal, e depois a enfeitiçam para virar um berrador. Então, caso uma pessoa use uma pena de repetição. Saíra tudo que falarem em quanto a carta é escrita, na voz das respectivas pessoas, entenderam?!**

**Agora fiquem com a fic... **

--

Aquele corredor era conhecido pelas gêmeas, era um dos corredores da Torre Sul. Ele estava um pouco diferente, nos dias atuais a Torre era abandona e usada para fazer festas escondidas. Naquela época, aparentava ser o corredor de alguma sala.

_- Eu não me lembro disso, Draco. - Gina disse observando o local. _

_- Não devíamos mostrar TUDO? Desde o começo? – ela assentiu. – Então, tudo começa aqui. – ela o olhou sem entender. – Vírginia, para um sentimento nascer, não é necessário que ele seja recíproco. Agora fique quieta que eu estou vindo. _

- Vamos logo, Blaise. A Trelawney vai nos matar vivos. Eu não acredito que depois de 7 anos nessa escola, nós conseguimos nos perder com as escadas que se movem. – dizia um garoto loiro extremamente revoltado.

O Draco de 17 anos era tão alto quanto o atual. Suas feições eram um pouco mais suaves e era menos musculoso. E seus cabelos loiros e lisos eram maiores, batendo-lhe no queixo. Ele andava apressado, mas seus passos eram firmes e sua postura era de alguém que exalava superioridade e confiança.

- Relaxa Draco. Até hoje eu não sei por que nós ainda fazemos essa matéria mesmo. – o moreno ao seu lado respondia entediado.

O Blaise do passado era um pouco menor que Draco e tão forte quanto. Era uma cópia fiel de Bernard, somente alguns anos mais velha e uns centímetros maior. Além, é claro, dos olhos serem de azuis diferentes. Os de Blaise eram mais escuros e mesmo em sua aparência entediada, eram atentos a todos os movimentos do corredor.

- Nós ainda não sabemos o que queremos ser Blaise. Devemos, então, fazer todas as matérias. – explicou entediado, como se fosse a milionésima vez que falava aquilo.

- Eu já disse que vou ser um daqueles ricaços que só assinam pergaminhos e ganham rios de galeões. E sei, também, que vou acabar te convencendo a ser meu sócio. – retrucou num tom super confiante, fazendo o amigo revirar os olhos.

_Um sorriso involuntário surgiu no rosto de Draco. _

- Enquanto isso não acontece, nós vamos para a au-

A fala dele foi interrompida por um grupo super barulhento que passava por eles no momento. Eram duas garotas e um garoto. As garotas riam muito, do que o garoto dizia numa postura claramente afetada.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso, Colin. – a loira exclamava incrédula.

Luna Lovegood de 17 anos atrás, era muito diferente da atual. Tinha cabelos loiros longos e desgrenhados que iam até a cintura, sobrancelhas pálidas e olhos protuberantes que davam uma aparência de estar sempre surpresa. Usava um colar de rolhas de cervejas amanteigadas, e brincos de beterraba.

- Luninha meu amor, era TERRY BOTT sem camisa perguntando se tinha alguma coisa nas costas dele. Ele estava praticamente falando "Me joga na parede e me chama de lagartixa, Col." – a voz do loiro era afetada e muito alta, fazendo-se ouvir pelo corredor todo.

Collin Creevey era um garoto magro, um pouco maior que Luna. Seus cabelos eram loiros cinzentos e penteados impecavelmente. Seu uniforme parecia ser um pouco mais justo do que de Blaise e Draco.

- Você pensou na possibilidade dele realmente só querer saber se tinha algo nas costas dele, Colin? – a ruiva perguntou ao amigo segurando uma risada.

A Vírginia Weasley mais nova era uma garota magra com curvas se fazendo notar mesmo através do uniforme largo que usava. Os cabelos ruivos e ondulados, caiam-lhe até o meio das costas. O rosto era arredondado como o de Daphné e seus olhos também lembravam os da filha loira.

- Gin meu amor, um gay reconhece outro gay a quilôôômetros de distância. – cantarolou o loiro.

Os três amigos riram escandalosamente e quando passaram por Draco e Blaise, sem percebê-los, Gina acabou tropeçando e segurando-se no loiro sonserino para não cair.

- Desculpe-me, Malfoy. – disse corando, mas ainda rindo.

A risada da ruiva era algo contagiante, duas covinhas apareciam em suas bochechas e seus olhos verdes brilhavam como os de uma criança.

O Draco do passado respirou para ofendê-la, mas não emitiu som algum. Hipnotizado pelo sorriso dela, ele a viu largar-se dele e juntar-se aos amigos ainda rindo e sumir pelas escadas.

- Terra para Draco... Terra para Draco. – a voz divertida de Blaise acabou com o todo o romance da cena. Fazendo um gesto mal-educado com a mão, o loiro voltou a caminhar pelo corredor.

_Emmy e Daphné trocaram olhares cúmplices. Draco tinha acabado de se apaixonar por um sorriso._

--#--

Agora eles estavam num corredor escuro perto da cozinha. Vírginia Weasley vinha por ele comendo um enorme fudge de chocolate. Ela sorria enquanto acabava de limpar o último resquício de chocolate que sobrara nos dedos, quando a voz asmática de Filch cortou o silencio confortável do local.

- Mais infratores, meu amor? Eu tinha mesmo sentido o cheiro de algum daqueles monstrinhos por aqui. – aparentemente ele falava com sua gata.

A garota arregalou os olhos, ele estava muito perto dela. Sem mais alternativas ela começou a correr para a Torre da Grifinória. Os miados de Madame Nor-r-ra, mostravam quem a gata estava a alcançando. Quando Vírginia estava quase desistindo da fuga, braços fortes puxaram-na para dentro de uma pequena passagem secreta.

_Daphné e Emmy que estavam correndo atrás da mãe, atravessaram a cabeça pela porta para observar o que acontecia. _

Vírginia Weasley estava encostada na parede, por um vulto alto que tampava-lhe a boca. Os olhos azuis com um leve tom prateado brilhavam na escuridão da passagem, de modo que era impossível não olhá-los.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, o vulto empurrou gentilmente a ruiva pra fora da passagem, lhe deu uma última olhada e entrou numa outra passagem ali perto. A Weasley permanecia estática olhando com um sorriso para onde, segundos atrás, o vulto estivera.

_As gêmeas sorriram entre si. Gina tinha acabado de se apaixonar por um olhar. _

_--#-- _

Agora eles estavam no Salão Principal, próximos a mesa da Sonserina. Draco conversava com uma garota morena de cabelos curtos. Os olhos dela eram negros e amendoados. E, como o Malfoy, ela tinha uma postura de superioridade evidente. Aquela era Pansy Parkinson no passado.

Os olhos negros brilharam perigosamente quando um grupo animado passou pelas portas do Salão em direção a mesa da Grifinória. Liderando o grupo estavam Harry Potter e Vírginia Weasley. Eles aparentavam rir de algo muito engraçado que Ronald tinha acabado de fazer, chegando a se segurarem um no outro.

Eles eram observados atentamente por dois pares de olhos, e quando Harry abraçou a ruiva pelos ombros e ela sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, foi demais para os sonserinos. Draco puxou Pansy para mais perto e beijou-lhe fervorosamente, sendo correspondido a altura.

Do outro lado do salão, um moreno de olhos verdes assistia a cena, estupefato, e quando se recuperou do choque abraçou Gina, igualmente pasma, pela cintura e também se beijaram. Os dois casais beijaram-se por longos minutos e se soltaram ao mesmo tempo, encarando-se mortalmente. Então, Potter arrastou Gina pra fora do Salão e Pansy fez o mesmo com Malfoy.

_- Isso foi... – comentou Daphné com os grandes olhos azuis arregalados. _

_- ... estranho. – complementou Emmy. E as duas correram atrás dos pais, sendo seguidas por Draco e Gina que andavam calmamente. _

Os dois casais chegaram aos jardins, numa parte muito próxima as ruínas onde Shimmy se esconderia no futuro. Sonserinos e grifinórios ficaram um bom tempo se encarando, até que Harry quebrou o silêncio.

- Eu não acredito que você beijou essa doninha Albina. – exclamou irritado, apontando para Draco com uma cara de aversão explicita. – Que nojo, Pansy.

- Quantos elogios, Potty. – zombou Draco escorando numa árvore.

- Você beijou essa_... essa.._ ruiva. – retrucou a sonserina, ignorando claramente a presença do amigo. – Estava cheio dos abraços e sussurros com ela, que eu vi.

- Hey.. mais respeito com a _ruiva_ aqui. – resmungou Gina divertida, enquanto sentava-se na sombra da árvore que Malfoy estava escorado.

- Não foi você que disse que o máximo que aconteceria entre nós seriam alguns beijos em corredores escuros? Achei que não se importasse com quem eu conversasse, Parkinson. – retrucou o grifinório muito irritado.

- Mas-mas eu.. me importo. – admitiu a morena olhando para o chão, as bochechas adquirindo um tom avermelhado.

- Por Salazar, Pansy se você corar, eu juro que te expulso da Sonserina. – ameaçou um Draco muito espantado com a reação da amiga.

- Não se meta Malfoy. Eles estão discutindo a relação. Só Merlin sabe o quanto eles precisavam disso. – ralhou a Weasley, mas ainda sim sorrindo.

Os dois morenos se entreolharam, haviam esquecidos que não estavam sozinhos.

- O que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui? Não estão vendo que essa conversa é particular? SUMAM DA MINHA FRENTE AGORA. – esbravejou Pansy, sendo obedecida rapidamente.

O loiro e a ruiva andaram apressados até a virada na construção do castelo, onde esconderam-se longe das vistas da sonserina. Forçaram seus ouvidos ao máximo, mas estavam longe demais para ouvir algo da conversa.

- Eu tive uma idéia. – Gina exclamou de repente, assustando Draco. Ela tirou de dentro no bolso das vestes um par de orelhas extensíveis, estendendo o braço até o garoto. – Desiluda isso.

- E porque eu faria isso Weasley? – questionou Draco arqueando a sobrancelha loira.

- Porque você quer escutá-los tanto quanto eu. – contrapôs sorrindo vitoriosa.

Contrariado, o loiro fez o que a garota havia mandado. Colocaram cada um, uma das orelhas extensíveis, e puseram-se a escutar, frente a frente, os narizes quase se tocando.

Algum tempo depois, parecia que Pansy e Harry entraram em um silencio estranho, Gina espiou por detrás da construção e viu que os dois se beijavam apaixonadamente, sorriu feliz pelos amigos e voltou-se para Draco. Só que o sonserino estava muito perto, perto demais, e ele não observava o casal aos beijos, os olhos dele estavam fixados no sorriso da ruiva a sua frente. Eles se observaram por alguns instantes. Até que algo despertou em Gina, e ela percebeu os olhos dele. Os azuis prateados do vulto que havia a salvado.

- **Você. **- exclamou surpresa.

- Eu o quê, Weasley? Ficou doida? – desconversou o loiro, virando-se de costas.

Como todo Weasley, Vírginia era teimosa. Segurou o garoto pelas vestes e o fez se virar. Draco permanecia estático olhando um ponto qualquer acima do ombro da garota. Nas pontas dos pés, ela segurou o rosto dele e encarou os olhos azuis prateados.

- Seus olhos. Era você. Por quê? – murmurou fracamente frases desconexas, sem quebrar o contato entre os olhos. – Por que me ajudou aquele dia? – repetiu mais alto dessa vez.

- Eu nunca te ajudei Weasley. Eu acho que a pobreza está começando afetar seu cérebro. – rosnou o garoto, desviando novamente o olhar.

Pacientemente, Gina o segurou pelos dois lados da face, forçando-o olhá-la dentro dos olhos verdes brilhantes.

- Olhe-me nos olhos, Malfoy. Olhe-me nos olhos e diga-me que nunca me ajudou. – desafiou.

- Eu..er..- gaguejou o garoto loiro. E sem hesitar Draco Malfoy avançou os lábios contra os da caçula Weasley, em um beijo necessitado. Num primeiro instante, a garota não correspondeu, mas depois se entregou completamente aquelas maravilhosas sensações.

_- Que lindo! – exclamou Daphné dando pulinhos excitados em volta dos pais adolescentes. _

_- Daphné pára de dar acesso de histeria. – reclamou Emmy lá do chão, onde se encontrava sentada, assistindo a cena._

_- Ok! Acabou. – Draco disse com sua voz arrastada, e com um gesto de varinha, as cenas começaram a se passar mais rapidamente. - Vocês entenderam como nos apaixonamos. Isso era o que vocês precisavam saber. Agora, as coisas vão passar mais rapidamente. _

_- Depois disso, nós ficamos o resto do ano namorando escondidos e tudo mais. Draco saiu da escola, mas sempre vinha me visitar. Nós fugimos para a França, quando eu soube que estava grávida. Era uma época de Guerra, e a minha família ficou aliviada quando souberam da minha fuga, mas é claro eles não sabiam meus motivos. – contou Gina e enquanto ela dizia cenas iam passando pelos olhos das gêmeas. _

_Draco e Gina se despedindo no Trem. Draco entrando escondido em Hogwarts. Draco e Gina fugindo pela passagem do Salgueiro Lutador. Eles chegando à França. Várias imagens de Gina grávida. Draco desmaiando quando descobriu que a ruiva tinha tido gêmeas. As gêmeas crescendo. _

_- E agora, chegamos ao fim. – anunciou Draco. – Aonde tudo acabou. Nossa briga, nossa separação e depois disso vem o julgamento. Para explicarmos melhor, Vírginia e eu concordamos que devemos mostrar o que aconteceu antes da briga que terminou com nosso casamento de um ano. _

_- Vocês se casaram? – perguntou Daphné assustada. _

_- Casamos na França, querida. Assim que chegamos lá. – Gina disse docemente, acariciando os cabelos loiros da filha. _

_- Você primeiro Vírginia, mostre-nos o que você tanto fazia nas suas saídas misteriosas. – propôs Draco, fracassando na sua tentativa de desinteresse nas memórias da ruiva._

_--#--_

Era uma sala ricamente mobiliada de uma Mansão desconhecida por dois dos viajantes de memórias. Uma enorme escada levava aos outros 3 andares da casa. Sentadas em frente a lareira, duas jovens mulheres conversavam.

- Eu realmente agradeço por você poder ficar com as garotas Pansy. – disse Gina Weasley em seus 19 anos, observando duas garotinhas e um garoto brincando sentados no tapete.

- Não será nenhum incomodo cuidar das gêmeas, Gina. Elas são adoráveis. – comentou a morena de 20 anos. – Com a morte de Voldemort, Harry anda muito ocupado capturando os comensais fugitivos, e ele praticamente me trancou aqui dentro com o James.

- Ele só está preocupado com o que os comensais possam fazer com você e James para tentar atingi-lo. – a ruiva defendeu o amigo.

- Eu sei, mas essa vida de prisioneira do lar não deixa de ser menos tediante por isso. – resmungou Pansy, causando um sorriso na amiga. – Então, você conseguiu aquele trabalho?

- Acho que vou conseguir. Chamaram-me para tirar algumas fotos como teste. O Collin andou me ajudando muito com tudo isso. – contou Vírginia.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Gina. Você é uma das mulheres mais bonitas que eu já conhecia. – nessa hora Gina corou completamente. - E se essas trouxas não souberem reconhecer isso, é porque eles honram o nome que tem. – confortou, apertando a mão da ruiva entre as suas em sinal de apoio. – Já falou com o Draco?

- Ainda não, ultimamente ele anda chegando muito cansado em casa. Esse trabalho dele está matando-o. Você conhece Draco Malfoy tão bem quanto poucos, sabe que ele nunca foi acostumado com uma vida assim. – suspirou pesadamente e sentou no chão junto com as filhas. - Tenho medo que ele desista de nós por estar sendo tão difícil.

- Draco nunca foi tão feliz, Vírginia. Ele ama você e suas filhas mais do que tudo nesse mundo. E ele faria de tudo para vocês poderem viver num mundo melhor. Nunca duvide disso. – a morena também se sentou no tapete, entre os bebês ruivo e moreno.

- Você sabe de algo que eu não sei, Pan? – desconfiou a Weasley.

- Eu? Imagina. Só estou dizendo para nunca desconfiar do amor dele. – desconversou e acabou e recebendo um olhar que seria intimidador se não fosse de um bebê de um ano. – Garota, você parece mais com o seu pai do que qualquer pessoa que eu já vi. – brincou passando a mão nos cabelos ruivos de Emmy.

- _Jamie_. – gritou a vozinha esganiçada de Daphné batendo de leve na cabeça do moreno. Ele riu e saiu engatinhando para mais longe, a loirinha o seguiu dando risadas gostosas.

- _Daph._ – ele gritava rindo e fugindo dela.

Emmy se contentava em observá-los, enquanto tentava ficar de pé se apoiando no sofá. Engatinhar parecia bobo demais pra ela.

_- Eu vou contar pro James que você perseguia ele desde quando éramos pivetes. – zombou Emmy sussurrando para os pais não ouvirem._

_- Experimente fazer isso, e você não amanhece viva no dia seguinte. – retruca a irmã, mas com um leve sorriso enquanto observava ela mesma e James. _

- Eu vou indo Pansy, tenho que chegar cedo para o teste. Venho buscar as garotas mais tarde. – deu um beijo na testa das filhas, passou a mão no cabelo de James, abraçou Pansy já na porta e desaparatou nos jardins.

--#--

_- Agora suas preciosas lembranças Draco Malfoy. – zombou Gina num sussurro. _

Estavam num quarto de aspecto antigo e sombrio. Havia uma enorme cama de casal com lençóis negros, uma lareira crepitava num canto, os dois sofás que haviam no quarto eram luxuosos mais de aparência desgastada. Um homem moreno encontrava-se deitado na cama, fazendo faíscas saírem da própria varinha. Um loiro estava sentado em uma das poltronas e com as pernas sob a outra, este brincava com a varinha entre os dedos. Eles estavam claramente entediados.

_- Eu conheço esse lugar.. – murmurou Gina incrédula. – È um dos quartos do largo Grimmauld, a mansão Black, onde ficava.._

_- ... a sede da Ordem da Fênix. – completou Draco satisfeito pela reação da mulher._

- Porque eu ainda tenho que morar aqui, hein Draco? A Mansão Zabine nunca me pareceu tão acolhedora. – resmungou Blaise Zabine com seus 20 anos. – Potty já deu um fim no cara-de-cobra.

- Faltam alguns comensais muito importantes para serem presos, Blaise. Rebastan Lestrange, os irmãos Rossier. - o moreno empalideceu consideravelmente nessa hora. - Teodoro Nott e meu adorável pai ainda não foram presos. – explicou Draco com bastante paciência. – E eu gosto tanto de ficar aqui quanto você.

- Você pelo menos não é obrigado a morar aqui. Vive lá na França com a Vírginia e as crianças. Eu é que mofo aqui dentro dessa casa, sem falar que sempre sobra pra eu amansar esses quadros. – acrescentou com impaciência apontando os vários quadros na parede, onde seus integrantes os olhavam com curiosidade, e quando Blaise apontou-os trataram de fingir que não ouviam. Uma bruxa franzina piscou para o loiro e depois sumiu da moldura.

Draco riu da impaciência do amigo, e quando ia falar algo para consolá-lo a porta foi aberta dando passagem para um moreno de olhos verdes.

- Malfoy, Zabine. – cumprimentou secamente, sendo retribuído com acenos de cabeça. – Localizamos Malfoy, Nott e Rebastan, em locais diferentes. Três equipes estão saindo. Preparem-se vocês vão atrás de Lucios Malfoy. Escolham mais três pessoas e partam daqui a alguns instantes, as coordenadas estão com Hermione. – dizendo isso Harry saiu do quarto.

- Transfigure seu rosto, Blaise. – ordenou Draco, enquanto transfigurava o próprio cabelo para a cor castanha e mudava alguns traços marcantes em seu perfil.

- Eu não sei pra que isso. – resmungou Blaise, fazendo o mesmo. – Você devia contar a Gina sobre seu "trabalho", ela ficaria orgulhosa.

- Você não conhece a minha mulher, Blaise. Ela ficaria furiosa por eu não ter contado antes, e vai acabar querendo entrar nessa maldita Guerra também, mesmo ela tendo quase acabado. – argumentou o loiro.

- A mulher é sua, então você que sabe. – comentou dando de ombros. - Eu só ainda me transfiguro porque não quero perder a minha pinta de bad-boy. Afinal, eu tenho uma fama de sonserino a zelar. – disse num sorriso maroto, recebendo uma almofadada na cara do amigo.

--#--

Elas estavam num sobrado modesto, porém muito bem arrumado e aconchegante. Draco subia as escadas com Daphné e Emmy no colo adormecidas. Entrou num quarto no começo do corredor e colocou as garotas cada uma em seu berço. Beijou-lhe as testas, arrumou suas cobertas, apagou a luz e foi até o fim do corredor onde entrou em outro quarto. Só agora com a luz do quarto ligada, Emmy e Daphné notavam o quanto seu pai estava sujo, as vestes rasgadas e com alguns hematomas pelo corpo. Ele entrou no banheiro, saindo minutos mais tarde, limpo e sem nenhum arranhão.

Draco sentou-se na cama com um porta-retrato no colo, aonde ele e Gina se encontravam em frente à Torre Eiffel. A foto devia ter sido tirada antes do nascimento das gêmeas e no começo da gestação da ruiva. Nela, a ruiva corria e pulava nas costas do marido, que sorria de lado e rodava. O loiro ficou observando a foto por um bom tempo, até que a porta do quarto foi aberta e Gina apareceu.

- Como você soube onde as gêmeas estavam? – perguntou parecendo muito irritada.

- Tenho minhas fontes. – respondeu secamente. – E a senhora onde esteve para se dar ao luxo de deixar nossas filhas na casa do Cicatriz?

- Eu.. eu estava.. – começou a se explicar.

- Agora, não me importa aonde você estava. Importava há algumas horas atrás quando eu cheguei em casa e MINHA mulher e MINHAS filhas não estavam. O MUNDO ESTÁ EM GUERRA, VÍRGINIA. Você tem noção das coisas que passaram pela minha cabeça? – esbravejou dando um forte soco na mesa de cabeceira.

- NÃO GRITA COMIGO. – ela gritou irritando-se. – Eu precisava fazer algumas coisas, deixei minhas filhas na casa de uma amiga. NA CASA MAIS BEM PROTEGIDA DO MUNDO, DRACO.

- IA QUEBRAR TUAS MÃOS SE VOCÊ ME MANDASSE UMA CORUJA FALANDO ISSO? EU ACHO QUE NÃO, WEASLEY. – esbravejou jogando o porta-retrato no chão.

- CORUJA É UM MEIO MUITO FÁCIL DE LOCALIZAÇÃO, MALFOY. E TEM GENTE ATRÁS DE NÓS. PORQUE EU NÃO SEI SE VOCÊ SE LEMBRA, MAS NÓS FUGIMOS DE LONDRES. – retrucou irritada e sarcástica. Deixando o marido mais irritado do que antes.

- E ESSA FOI A MAIOR BURRADA QUE EU FIZ NA MINHA VIDA.. – gritou a plenos pulmões.

A Weasley arregalou os olhos, espantada, pra logo depois responder no mesmo tom.

- EU SABIA QUE VOCÊ SE ARREPENDERIA DISSO, TÍPICO DE GENTE DA SUA LAIA, seu MALFOY COVARDE.

- Sou covarde, mas pelo menos não sou falso. Não sou eu que saio por aí sem explicação! Bem suspeitas essas suas saídas não?! – ele sorriu sarcástico.

Paf!! As marcas dos dedos da ruiva ficaram na pele pálida do homem.

- Sua.. sua..

- Sua? Vamos lá termine.. seja corajoso.. pelo menos uma vez na vida!

- Sua Weasley imunda! Eu devia ter imaginado..que nada viria de bom daqueles seus coelhos, digo, PAIS!

- AGORA BASTA! SAÍ DESSA CASA. AGORA!

- Eu saio, mas volto pra buscar minhas filhas. – em seguida desaparatou.

_Com os olhos arregalados em espanto, as gêmeas sentiram ser puxadas de volta a realidade._

--

Agora, eles estavam de volta na Sala de Dumbledore. Os quatro em um silêncio palpável. Gina olhava para Draco, que retribuía o olhar com a mesma intensidade.

Emmy e Daphné se entreolharam e decidiram sair dali. Seus pais necessitavam de uma conversa que fora adiada 15 anos.

--

**Arredores de Hogwarts, Hogsmead. **

Uma mulher loira de estatura mediana, falava num celular trouxa, saindo do pub Três Vassouras.

- Parvati minha amiga, prepare-se para a melhor matéria da sua vida. – disse uma Lilá Finnigan muito sorridente.

_- Melhor que a história do Draco malfoy e Blaise Zabine serem gays? _- uma voz respondeu com deboche. –_ D.U.V.I.D.O_. – completou a voz irritante.

- Querida Parv, essa fofoca envolve uma mulher inglesa, que sumiu do mundo se escondendo na França, onde se tornou milionária e um bilionário inglês muito gostoso e conhecido. E, **por coincidência**, eles estudaram na mesma época que a gente em Hogwarts.

- _È em primeira mão? _- perguntou desconfiada.

- Claaaro, ouvi tudo hoje mais cedo quando estava aqui no pub com o Simas, mas ele mandou eu não me meter nos assuntos alheios, e coisa e tal. Só que como você é muito minha amiga, estou te contando.

- _Então, vem aqui pro Profeta. Temos uma bomba pra publicar_.

--

A manhã amanheceu fria em Hogwarts e os estudantes, entre resmungos e bocejos, já tomavam seus cafés-da-manhã preparando-se para um longo dia de aula. Nesse exato momento, o correio-coruja começava a entregar as correspondências e os jornais matinais. Daphné Malfoy tinha acabado de sentar-se à mesa de sua Casa, quando sentiu vários olhares sobre si. Dando de ombros, ela começou a beber seu chá vindo exclusivamente da Mansão Malfoy, ela procurou com os olhos sua irmã gêmea e a encontrou tomando uma enorme taça de suco de abóbora muito gelado, que a própria dizia ser a única coisa capaz de animá-la para um dia inteiro de aula.

- Daphné Malfoy. – a voz escandalosa de Lisy Tahan trouxe a loira de volta a realidade.

- Que foi? – perguntou mal-humorada

- O que saiu na coluna social do Profeta é verdade? – perguntou dando pulinhos de excitação com a possível fofoca.

- E o que foi que saiu na bosta do Profeta Diário? – perguntou sem entender nada.

- Isso. – disse entregando o jornal a garota.

No jornal, tinha uma foto de sua mãe, numa das campanhas da Fascinationsualité. Uma foto de seu pai tirada por algum Paparazzi nojento. E, com total enfoque, vinha uma foto dela e de Emmy juntas em Hogwarts, uma foto que Daphné nunca tinha visto. A matéria consistia em pura baboseira misturada com verdade. Lá dizia que seus pais haviam tido um romance secreto em Hogwarts, e quando sua mãe ficou grávida fugiu para a França grávida. E que quando elas nasceram, Draco e Vírginia decidiram separá-las por causa da reação da sociedade. Lá dizia também: Que elas cresceram separadas; que Emmy tinha virado quase uma delinqüente juvenil por não ter um pai presente; que Daphné era uma perfeita patricinha mimada e egocêntrica porque a mãe desnaturada não esteve presente em sua vida; e que agora seus pais tinham um romance secreto porque o amor deles era grande demais para ser esquecido assim.

Enfim, era uma reportagem com um fundo de verdade, mas completamente modificada.

Daphné arregalou os olhos e procurou a irmã pra ver se ela também tinha visto aquilo.

Lá na mesa dos Leões, Emmy tentava explicar a verdadeira história para um Kevin Weasley completamente confuso.

- Credo Evan beijando uma delinqüente juvenil que é irmã de uma patricinha sem cérebro. Quanta decadência. – gritou um sonserino para o garoto Rossier que acabara de entrar no salão Principal lendo o Profeta.

Emmy levantava-se da mesa grifinória pronta para mostrar para aquele sonserino como uma verdadeira delinqüente juvenil se comportava, quando Evan levantou seus olhos amarelados e encarou o "amigo" e o estuporou num gesto de varinha quase imperceptível. Todos no Salão prenderam a respiração enquanto ele caminhava até o garoto desacordado.

-_ Enervate.._ –murmurou quando já estava perto o bastante.

- Ficou doido Evan? – esbravejou o estuporado. – Você me estuporou por causa de duas garotas quaisquer?

- Eu farei muito pior se você não calar essa sua enorme boca e guardar seus comentários infelizes para você mesmo. – disse pausadamente num tom que não admite objeções.

Emmy sorriu de lado para o loiro, que retribuiu o sorriso. Daphné assistia a cena estupefata, mas acordou de seu transe com um resmungo mal-humorado do garoto ao seu lado. A loira sorriu para o amigo, como quem pede desculpas e Bernard deu de ombros e saiu do Salão. A sonserina revirou os olhos, aquele dia seria longo.

--

**Fascinationsualité, Cobertura. **

A grande sócia majoritária e presidente da empresa, considerada por muitos a mulher mais bela daquele país, não se encontrava num momento muito bom.

- Aquela grande filha de uma Acromântula. – xingava em alto e bom som, tacando todas as coisas quebráveis que avistava em sua frente.

- Aquela Parvati é mesmo uma vaca sensacionalista. – admitia Luna lá da lareira.

- Luna pode ter certeza de uma coisa: eu vou torturar aquela mulher até a morte. – ameaçava, com as orelhas já muito vermelhas. – E o **Cruciatus **será pouco perto do que eu vou fazer com aquela vaca indiana, porque eu v-.

Os pensamentos assassinos da ruiva foram interrompidos por sua assessora que entrava na sala.

- Vírginia os telefones não param de tocar, as lareiras não param de ser chamadas. Todos os jornais querem confirmar a história do Profeta Diário de Londres, o que eu falo pra eles? – perguntou.

Uma mulher mais corajosa que Guida teria corrido perante o olhar mortífero lançado por sua chefa.

- Pensando bem, Luna. Eu vou matá-la e só depois torturá-la. – disse para a amiga, causando risos.

--

**GroMandZ, corredor da cobertura. **

- Senhor Malfoy. Senhor Malfoy. – Bridge chamava tentando alcançar o patrão que andava apressado pelo corredor. – A imprensa quer uma declaração sua sobre a manchete do Profeta.

- Diga a eles, que falo depois que sair de Askaban por ter cometido o assassinato de uma mulher fofoqueira. – disse gélido, e a secretária, já acostumada com o temperamento do patrão, foi para a própria sala.

Com um estrondo, o loiro abriu a porta da sala de Blaise.

- E aí, Draco? Eu li o jornal, fala sério, aquela Patil é mesmo uma intrometida. Me diz aí, o que você pensa em fazer a respeito? – perguntou um interessado Blaise Zabine, sentado em um confortável sofá negro.

- Observe e aprenda. – Draco disse para o amigo com seu costumeiro tom de voz superior.

Pegando um pergaminho negro e uma pena de Falcão prata, ele escreveu.

_Olá Patil,_

_Há quanto tempo, não?! Eu acabei de ler sua adorável matéria sobre mim no seu jornal de quinta. E só tenho uma coisa pra dizer a respeito. "Você gosta do pouco dinheiro que tem? Então, despeça-se dele. Porque eu vou tirar até seu último nucle, entendeu?"_

_Afetuosamente._

_Draco Malfoy. _

Enfeitiçou a carta para virar um berrador, e entregou a coruja de Blaise.

--

Assim, Parvati Patil foi processada por todos os tipos de crimes publicitários existentes no mundo bruxo, perdeu muitos galeões, mas infelizmente ainda escreve para a coluna social do Profeta. A manchete fez nascer uma amizade entre as garotas Malfoy-Weasley e Evan Rossier. O garoto ajudara Emmy a azarar muitos idiotas que ficavam citando partes da manchete pelo castelo. Bernard se afastara do grupo, e agora era raramente visto junto de sua ex-inseparável amiga Daphné Malfoy. Emmy e Daphné foram reconhecidas legalmente como "Weasley-Malfoy". Os meses se passaram, março havia chegado. E duas alunas de Hogwarts tinham se esquecido o que ocorreria naquele mês.

--

Emmy e Daphné conversavam pelo espelho de duas faces. Cada uma em seu respectivo dormitório. A conversa foi interrompida, por um Falcão de penas roxas que pousou pesadamente na cama da ruiva, parecendo muito cansado. A garota se apressou em tirar o pergaminho da pata dele e conjurar um pouco de água para ele beber.

- O que tem aí? – a cabeça loira de Daphné Malfoy perguntou de dentro do espelho.

- Berrador dos garotos, parece urgente. – disse temerosa observando o envelope vermelho.

- Abre logo, antes que isso explode. – ordenou a loira.

Vagarosamente a grifinória tirou o lacre vermelho e a voz de Doux disse anormalmente calma para um berrador.

- _Olá Pen Querida, amor da minha vida, como anda a vida? Desculpe-me pelo berrador, mas a situação aqui está crítica. Alguns acontecimentos recentes, entenda-se sendo, OS IDIOTAS DO FOU E DO VAIL SE METERAM EM ENCRENCAS. Fizeram-nos vir por meio deste..._

**- Abaixa mais Fou, o cara quase arrancou tua bunda com esse feitiço**. - a voz de Vail surgiu interrompendo o clima sério do berrador.

- _...Como eu dizia, nós precisamos de um pouco mais de dinheiro. Vamos viajar o mais rápido possível para a Inglaterra, temos quase certeza que.._

**- Comam bomba de bosta seus alemães idiotas. – **a voz de Fou foi ouvida seguida por uma seqüência de explosões.

_-...que lá teremos o histórico completo da Magen. Mande os galeões o mais rápido possível pra nossa conta nos Gringotes. Beijo!_

Com essa última palavra o berrador pegou fogo e encrespou-se em cinzas.

- Parece que eles estão com problemas. – a ruiva comentou rindo.

– Temos que mandar o dinheiro logo. – a irmã preocupou-se.

- Estamos sem mesada, e já demos tudo que ainda tínhamos.

- Precisamos de alguém para nos dar esse dinheiro, então.

- Você está querendo encontrar alguém bobo o suficiente para nos dar mais de 100 galeões? – a cabeça loira confirmou num aceno positivo. – E quem seria bobo o suficiente?

As irmãs se encararam por alguns segundos, até que os olhos azuis e os cinzas brilharam e sorrisos idênticos apareceram nos rostos delas.

- JAMES. – constaram em uníssono.

--

**Corredor da sala de Poções, masmorras. **

- Vamos lá.. Jamie. São só alguns galeõesinhos. – Emmy Weasley suplicava com as mãos juntas e quase ajoelhando aos pés do amigo.

- NÃO. – dizia um inflexível e determinado James Potter.

- Quer que eu te implore em latim, francês, inglês, italiano, alemão, espanhol, sereiâco, mandarin, grugulês, e búlgaro? – propôs com um sorriso maroto.

- Não adianta Emmy, se eu te emprestar esse dinheiro vou ficar completamente FALIDO, porque eu não sei se você lembra: EU TAMBÉM ESTOU SEM MESADA. – falou quase perdendo paciência com a insistência da amiga.

- Você tem dinheiro guardado, eu sei. – contrapôs a ruiva, com um enorme careta de criança mimada.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – a voz suave, porém autoritária da monitora Sonserina, Daphné Malfoy, disse de um lugar próximo ao ouvido do Potter.

_- Perto Demais_ - constatou o garoto, observando as gêmeas conversando.

Daphné impecável em suas vestes, os cabelos lisos e brilhantes balançando com o vento frio que aquelas masmorras exalavam.

Emmy, com seus cabelos ondulados, usava uma enorme capa negra de Hogwarts para esconder da irmã a roupa completamente amassada por um duelo com uma sonserina qualquer.

- James? – a loira perguntou sorrindo pra ele, fazendo-o voltar à realidade. – Nos empresta os galeões? Por favor? – completou com seu melhor sorriso.

- E-e-eu. – gaguejou o Potter, pra logo depois suspirar derrotado. – Eu empresto.

Emmy somente sorriu de lado, enquanto Daphné pulava no pescoço do garoto o abraçando fortemente, dizendo vários _"Obrigada James" _, fazendo-o corar muito.

- Que vergonha _Senhor Potter.._ – uma voz feminina disse enquanto passava ao lado do trio.

Daphné se virou para encarar uma terceranista sonserina. A garota tinha cabelos negros e lisos, que lhe batiam a baixo dos ombros. Os olhos eram verdes, mas ficavam escondidos por trás das lentes dos óculos de armação fina e delicada. Ela sorria cinicamente para James e ele sorria de um jeito diferente pra ela. A loira deduziu que aquela devia ser mais uma das fãs dele. E lançou um olhar gélido para a morena, que não se intimidou, parecia se divertir com aquilo.

- Cedendo assim só por causa de um sorriso encantador? – insinuou apontando levemente com a cabeça para Daphné.

Emmy olhava para a cena morrendo de vontade de gargalhar da cara da irmã. Ela **realmente **não sabia quem era aquela garota?

- Que isso Pan querida, você sabe que o único sorriso que me encanta é o seu. – o moreno disse sorrindo sedutor, pegando a garota no colo e rodando com ela.

- E esse sorriso de galã barato, James? Se você não quiser que eu vomite, é melhor desfazê-lo agora e me colocar no chão. – Pan disse numa mistura de divertimento e reprovação.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem, bela donzela. – o Potter obedeceu ainda sorrindo.

- Tonto. – a garota disse sorrindo. – E a propósito, **eles **me mandaram uma coruja. O bebê está quase nascendo. – dizendo isso, ela se misturou na multidão e sumiu.

- E aí Daphné, o que achou? – James perguntou sorrindo.

- Do quê? – perguntou MUITO mal-humorada, com aquela relação dele com a pirralha sonserina.

- Oras, da minha irmã. Pandora Lílian Parkinson Potter. De quem mais eu poderia estar falando? – perguntou descrente, achando que ela estava brincando com a cara dele.

- S-s-s-u-u a I-irmã? – a loira disse incrédula, e se achando o ser mais tonto do mundo. Era óbivio: sonserina, olhos verdes, óculos, falando de bebês. Mas o ciúme tinha lhe cegado. – Bem legal ela. – respondeu vagamente, encarando os próprios pés.

Não agüentando a cena, Emmy gargalhou alto apoiando as costas na parede. Atraindo atenção de dois garotos. Um era moreno de olhos azuis, e preferiu só observar de longe a cena dos amigos se divertindo. Já o outro, loiro de olhos amarelos, se aproximou amigavelmente. Causando uma grande carranca no primeiro garoto.

- E aí, posso saber o motivo da risada? Depois de uma aula de Transfiguração, meu reino por uma risada. – Evan cumprimentou batendo nas costas de James, sorrindo para Daphné e olhando risonho para Emmy.

- A Daphné não conhecia a irmã do James. – explicou a ruiva, ofegante por causa da risada. – E ela apareceu aqui... e... – voltou a rir.

- Aposto que morreu de ciúmes da Pandora. – falou sorrindo, e chutando-se mentalmente por ter perdido aquela cena.

Daphné mostrou-lhe a língua, ele retrucou o gesto.

- Hey.. você chamou minha irmãzinha de Pandora? Quem te deu essa intimidade, Rossier? - O Potter disse divertido, mas levemente irritado.

A loira riu um pouco e desviou a atenção dos amigos para olhar um canto, particularmente escuro, do corredor onde um vulto solitário os observava atentamente.

_- Idiota! _- pensou sorrindo amargamente. E voltando sua atenção para os amigos.

-... muito nova pra mim, só pego quartanistas pra cima. – dizia Evan, com um sorriso superior, só para provocar o outro.

- Como se alguma sextanista ou setimanista te desse moral, Rossier. – desdenhou dando um grande tapa na cabeça dele.

- Humpf... seu sem graça. Não me custa nada sonhar. – resmungou massageando o local.

Ainda rindo, os quatro entraram dentro da Sala de Poções.

--

Já era noite e Bernard caminhava solitário pelos corredores do castelo. Nos últimos dois meses ele adquirira esse hábito sombrio. Andava evitando seu próprio Salão Comunal, porque Daphné poderia encurralá-lo e lhe dizer algumas verdades que ele preferia, por enquanto, não escutar. Sem falar é claro, do irritante Evan Rossier que agora resolvera querer seu amigo.

Virando num corredor qualquer, ouviu a voz da garota que andara habitando seus pensamentos há três meses. Quando ele já estava virando-se para não encontrá-la, percebeu que a grifinória não estava sozinha e sua voz parecia claramente irritada.

- _Duelando essa hora? Emmy não mudará nunca. _- comentou rindo, mas permanecendo parado no lugar onde estava. O sorriso que a ruiva exibia quando ganhava um duelo, era fascinante e ele não queria perder a chance de vê-lo.

Ali perto a grifinória encarava ferozmente três garotas da Corvinal.

- Vocês passaram dos limites. Azarar umas garotinhas para terminar com o namoro do James, eu até relevo. Agarrá-lo no MEU aniversário, com esforço eu posso esquecer. MAS, nunca, NUNCA mesmo tentem algo contra Daphné. – gritou furiosa, encarando as três garotas. Puxando a varinha do bolso da capa.

- E o que você vai fazer Weasley? Azarar-nos? Porque eu tenho a impressão que se isso acontecer, o time da Grifinória vai perder sua **brilhante** artilheira. – zombou a que parecia ser a líder das três.

- E nós não queremos isso, não é _queridinha_?! – a mais baixinha desdenhou.

- Vocês não deixam de ter razão. – admitiu, recebendo sorrisos vitoriosos delas. – Mas quem disse que eu preciso de uma varinha pra acabar com vocês, hein?! - E num gesto rápido, ela enfiou novamente a varinha nos bolsos, avançando contra as garotas.

A mais baixinha delas se adiantou, puxando a própria varinha. A ruiva sorriu em deboche, batendo a mão no pedaço de madeira que voou longe.

- Aprenda como se brinca, _queridinha. _– sussurrou com um sorriso superior, e com um soco no nariz, fez a garota se afastar chorando histericamente enquanto tentava estancar o sangue com a mão.

- Quem se habilita? – provocou com os punhos cerrados, e sorrindo de lado.

Quando as duas garotas se olharam e sacaram simultaneamente as varinhas. A Malfoy sorriu de lado, mas quando levantava o pé para acertar um chute e desarmá-las, não sentiu mais o chão sob seus pés.

- Abaixem essas varinhas agora. – uma voz masculina ordenou autoritária, sendo obedecida rapidamente.

- _Bernard Zabine._ – a outra garota, que até agora não se pronunciara, disse num tom próximo a um suspiro de admiração.

– Agora, sumam da minha frente. E se eu chegar a imaginar que vocês saíram por aí falando desse **pequeno contratempo**, sentirão na pele a vingança de um sonserino, entenderam? Ou querem que eu desenhe? - sem esperar respostas, ele jogou a ruiva no ombro e carregou corredor a fora.

- Dá pra me largar, ou ´tá difícil? – perguntou irritada, batendo as mãos nas costas dele.

- Que ingrata você, senhorita _Malfoy.._ – zombou, enquanto a carregava pelos corredores feito um "saco de batatas".

Ele entrou numa sala de aula desativada, e colocou Emmy sentada em cima de uma mesa se afastando precariamente, somente para poder olhá-la nos olhos.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso. – ela berrou indignada, apontando um dedo na cara dele.

- Fiz o quê? - fez se desentendido para provocá-la, era difícil admitir que estivesse morrendo de saudades de momentos assim com a garota.

- ME desautorizou na frente daquelas idiotas. Eu estava limpando a honra da minha família, sabia?! – cruzando os braços, numa falsa tentativa de intimidação.

- E posso saber como? – Bernard apenas sorriu, pensando que ela parecia uma criança emburrada.

- Elisabeth Chars, aquela tentativa fracassada de chinesa. Chars gosta do James. Quando ele começou a namorar "comigo" ela e as amigas resolveram terminar com o namoro. Elas azararam a vassoura da Jill, sabendo que ele a salvaria. Azararam a própria Jill, pra cair nos braços dele. Depois fizeram a prima da Chars correr pelos corredores pra ele a ajudar. E depois, aquela vaca ainda o agarrou na festa do MEU aniversário.

- E você descobriu tudo isso...

- Evan descobriu a obsessão da garota pelo o James. E nós passamos a segui-las. – explicou. – E hoje, elas estavam planejando algo contra a Daphné, porque já sacaram que ele gosta mesmo é dela. E eu ia mostrar pra elas como se acaba com alguém de verdade.

- E você planeja ganhar delas, sem varinha? – perguntou descrente, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Eu poderia ter arrancado todos aqueles fios do cabelo delas, mas você apareceu e me arrancou de lá. – acusou sem modéstia.

- Elas eram três. – gritou irritado com a falta de bom senso da garota.

- Três idiotas que não sabem nem pra que lado se segura uma varinha. – contrapôs também irritada.

- Tudo bem, você poderia ganhar. – admitiu suspirando. - Mas elas dariam queixa e você ia perder sua vaga no time. Eu sei que a McGonagall lhe deu um aviso sobre seu comportamento _agressivo._

- A Minnie, como diria Kevin, pegou pesado. O Dumbledore só sorria pra mim, e ela continuava esculhambando...- a ruiva interrompeu a própria fala, só agora percebendo algo estranho. - Hey.. como você sabe disso? Achei que você tinha esquecido de mim e dos outros. Faz muuuito tempo, que você não anda com a gente. Desde... desde... – ela arregalou os olhos, e complementou num tom próximo a um sussurro. - do dia do _.. Bicho-Papão._

- Sobre o bicho-papão, Emmy... – começou cauteloso, enfiando as mãos no bolso e olhando para os próprios pés.

- Eu não quero falar sobre ele, ok?!- a ruiva se levantou da mesa, onde estava sentada, e começou a caminhar para a porta. - Acho que já vou indo.. Porque está tarde e daqui a pouco dão minha falta lá na Grifinória.

No meio do caminho para a saída a mão de Bernard em seu pulso a fez parar e voltar a encará-lo.

- Eu sei de tudo, Emmy. O Roxinho me contou aquele dia. – confessou sem quebrar o contato entre os olhos.

- Então, deduzo que seja por isso que você se afastou. – um brilho estranho passou pelos olhos dela. – Não te culpo. Quem iria ficar perto de uma garota marcada? Não é?! - forçou um sorriso amarelo. - Sabe, essa história é sombria demais até pra mim, quanto mais pra você. Inteligente sua escolha...

- Emmy. – interrompeu, pousando um dedo nos lábios dela. – Eu quero ver.

- Ver o quê? A marca? Não mesmo. Você já sabe demais sobre isso. – respondeu apertando mais a capa contra o corpo, tremendo de um frio inexistente.

- Eu quero. – persistiu acariciando levemente o rosto dela, com as costas da mão.

Ficaram assim por muito tempo. Até que, respirando fundo, a garota se virou de costas para ele. Retirou a capa do seu uniforme, deixando-a cair no chão. Arrancou a gravata vermelha com dourado, jogando-a no chão também. E começou a desabotoar vagarosamente os botões da camisa branca. A cada botão, uma nova lágrima cai dos olhos cinza.

E quando a camisa encontrou seu refúgio no chão. A ruiva encontrava-se somente de sutiã negro. O garoto esticou os dedos e percorreu a cicatriz, as mãos frias, naquela pele quente, causou um arrepio involuntário.

Havia duas marcas. Uma começava no ombro esquerdo dela, e só ia terminar do lado direito da cintura. E no ombro direito, a marca descia até o lado esquerdo da cintura. Jack havia, literalmente, a marcado. A cicatriz era um enorme **X **negro e profundo, deformando levemente as costas da ruiva. Bernard sentiu a forte presença da magia negra existente ali. Lágrimas de raiva vieram aos olhos dele imaginando como aquele vampiro de merda teria feito àquelas marcas medonhas.

Emmy tremia de costas para ele, mas o garoto sabia que não era de frio. Ela estava chorando, como só tinha chorado uma vez na vida. O sonserino acabou com a pouca distância que existia entre eles, abraçando-a por trás e encostando o queixo na curva do pescoço dela.

- Não sinta pena de mim. – fungou a garota.

- Eu não sinto pena de você. Sinto raiva desse monstro que fez isso. – admitiu apertando-a mais.

- Eu vou pegá-lo. Quando terminar Hogwarts eu vou encontrá-lo. Eu sei que só eu posso achá-lo. – Contou com os olhos brilhando em determinação.

Bernard apertou-a mais ainda, para depois vira-la pra si e murmurar determinado.

- Nós vamos achá-lo.

Emmy Weasley sorriu lindamente e seus olhos tornaram-se pratas, antes de puxar o garoto pelo pescoço e beijá-lo ardentemente. Bernard abraçava-a pela cintura muito possessivamente, e alisava a cintura fina dela com a palma da mão, enquanto ela acariciava a nuca dele. Soltaram-se minutos mais tarde, ofegantes e felizes.

O sonserino levou a mão ao pescoço e tirou de lá seu colar dos Rossier.

- Use-o. – pediu entregando o colar na mão dela. – Ele vai te proteger, protegeu minha mãe de muitos aurores e eu quero que ele te proteja do Jack.

- Esse é um colar de família, acho melhor você ficar com ele. Eu sei que você tem poucas coisas da sua mãe. – ela contrapôs, observando o pingente em forma de R. – Ele tem que TE proteger.

- Eu vou estar protegido enquanto você estiver. – insistiu colocando o colar nela e trazendo-a para perto novamente.

- Que insistente você. – disse rindo e beijando o garoto na "trave".

Ele também sorriu e eles se beijaram novamente. Dessa vez mais apaixonados. Até que foram interrompidos por barulhos de passos vindos do corredor.

A porta foi aberta, uma luz de varinha clareou levemente a sala, mostrando o rosto do seu dono.

- Eu a achei, Daphné. – James disse para o espelho em sua mão. Olhando para o mapa dos marotos na outra mão, onde o ponto Emmy Weasley, escondia-se atrás do ponto Bernard Zabine. Então, ele finalmente olhou para o casal a sua frente. – Uou! Eu estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? - perguntou com um sorriso malicioso em direção a Emmy que estava escondida pelas costas de Bernard.

- Nada que você não esqueça facilmente, Potter. – rosnou ainda escondendo a garota, que recolocava a camisa do uniforme rapidamente.

A garota terminou de se vestir rapidamente, jogou a capa sobre os ombros de qualquer jeito. E, só então, os três ganharam os corredores indo de encontro a Daphné Weasley Malfoy.

- James, se você não tirar esse seu sorriso malicioso da cara, eu vou ter que tirá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos, fui clara? – ameaçou com seu tom de voz bastante sério.

- Inegavelmente clara. – respondeu num sorriso torto, olhando para qualquer lugar que não fosse a amiga.

- Cara, essa é a MINHA garota. – gabou-se Zabine abraçando Emmy por trás.

A garota parou de chofre, e virou-se para encarar o sonserino.

- SUA garota, Bernard? – perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha e sorrindo brevemente.

- Você não esperava um pedido formal, não é?! – retrucou agarrando-a pela cintura e beijando-a no pescoço.

- He-hem. – pigarreou o grifinório, sabendo que aquela sessão agarramento iria longe.

Emmy e Bernard se soltaram, mas o garoto agarrou-a pela cintura impedindo-a de andar mais rápido. James só revirava os olhos com a cena que era obrigado a presenciar.

-_O que eu não faço pela Daphné _- se pegou pensando.

- O que aconteceu, Daphné? – perguntou Bernard assim que avistou os cabelos loiros da garota.

- Aconteceu o seguinte..- parou abruptamente seu discurso para olhar surpresa para o amigo. – Não mais nos evitando, Zabine? – desdenhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Longa história. – respondeu dando de ombros. – Conte-nos o que tem pra dizer de tão importante.

- Emmy, seus amigos mandaram notícias? – perguntou se dirigindo a irmã com um olhar suplicante.

- Depositei o dinheiro na conta deles hoje mais cedo, acredito que estejam viajando nesse exato momento. Por quê? – respondeu sem entender nada.

- Nós esquecemos de algo muito importante, Emmy. – a loira torcia as mãos nervosamente.

- Esquecemos do que, _barbie?_

- Lembra que mês estamos?

- Março? – disse entediada.

- E o que tem em Março que todos mais gostamos?

- Feriado da Páscoa. – respondeu prontamente com um sorriso.

- E o que vai acontecer no feriado da Páscoa?

Emmy a olhou por alguns segundos, sem entender o que queria dizer com aquilo. Até que arregalou os olhos e colocou as mãos sobre a boca, tentando sufocar o grito de horror.

- NÃO. – esganiçou empalidecendo.

- Isso mesmo maninha. – confirmou inconformada.

Nesse mesmo instante, um homem moreno de olhos azuis andava até eles.

- E aí, garotos? – cumprimentou alegremente. - Preparados para a **SUPER** festa de casamento?

Podia ter sido impressão dos adolescentes, mas o tom que Blaise usou parecia de alguém que estava claramente muito contrariado com o casamento de Draco Malfoy e Magen Schmerz.

**N/a: Mais um cap, em pleno sábado dia 30 de dezembro de 2006 e ... Feliz Aniversário pra mim! DD **

**Espero que gostem da Emmy e do Bernard se acertando! **

**Perguntaram o nome da Música do vídeo.. Não sei de qual vídeo especifico..**

**A do primeiro que eu fiz se chama Someday e é do Nickelback. A do segundo se chama Take Me Away e é do Lifehouse.**

**Obrigada pelos comentários.. **

**Bjo! E comentem mais. **


	21. Dossiê Dor de Estomago

**21º Cap. – O Dossiê Dor de Estomago.****  
**

O único objetivo que motivava as gêmeas Malfoy desde que chegaram a Whitshire era a destruição completa daquela palhaçada que alguns chamariam de casamento. As irmãs receavam que sua avó, Narcisa Malfoy, fosse um empecilho nessa empreitada, mas mal chegaram à mansão e perceberam o quão estavam enganadas.  
Recém saída da lareira Emmy deu de cara com sua _adorável_ madrasta olhando-a com sua cara de nojo típica, mas com um sorriso falso no rosto magro e artificial.  
- Você dever ser Emmy, não é? – perguntou com falsa empolgação. – Estou realmente encantada em conhecê-la.  
- Sim eu sou Emmy. E nós já tivemos o desprazer de nos conhecermos, só que na ocasião fui apresentada como minha irmã gêmea, Daphné. – disse apontando a irmã que acabara de chegar ao seu lado na lareira.  
- Oh sim, Draky comentou que a ruiva era a loira que estava no Natal, mas eu não tinha entendido direito. – explicou ainda mantendo o sorriso falso. – Sou Magen Schmerz, sua madrasta. – disse indo abraçar Daphné que se esquivou sem nenhuma cerimônia.  
- Emmy você se lembra de eu autorizar essa senhorita me abraçar? – perguntou Daphné sorrindo cínica.  
- Não me recordo, Daph. – respondeu a ruiva com o mesmo sorriso. - E eu poderia saber o porquê do sorriso? – perguntou à madrasta. - Pelo que me lembro, nosso último encontro não foi muito feliz pra você. – disse Emmy sorrindo com o canto de lábios. - _"Drakyyyy meu amorrr. Aquela garota é uma víbora, uma louca, uma sem coração."_ – disse numa perfeita imitação trágica da madrasta, causando risos na irmã.  
- Ora sua insolentezinha, aquilo não terminou viu?! – desfazendo sorriso, a mulher se aproximou perigosamente da ruiva. - Pode ter certeza que quando eu me casar com seu pai eu vou... – mas o que ela iria fazer, as garotas nunca ficaram sabendo.  
- Você vai o quê, Schmerz? – disse uma voz do topo da escada. – Eu não sei se foiimpressão minha, ou você estava tentando ameaçar minha neta?  
Descendo as escadas vinha uma mulher. Era alta, esguia e tinha uma postura superior. Os cabelos loiros estavam impecavelmente lisos e penteados perfeitamente. Qualquer um que a visse lhe daria uns 40 anos, ninguém imaginaria que aquela bela mulher tinha 54 anos e possuía duas netas com 16 anos.  
- Impressão sua, sogrinha. – recompôs-se Magen, não sem antes dar um olhar ameaçador para as enteadas.  
- Vai chamar de sogrinha a infeliz que te deu a luz, querida. – Narcisa retrucou sem perder a elegância, só depois se voltando para as netas. – Olá, queridas. Pretendem ficar o dia todo paradas aí, ou virão cumprimentar a avó de vocês? - disse num belo sorriso.  
Emmy e Daphné se entreolharam e depois sorriram. Afinal, aquela Guerra ainda não estava perdida.  
--  
O quarto da mais nova integrante da família Malfoy, era praticamente igual ao da irmã com alguns muitos erros propositais. Os móveis eram de mogno negro, enquanto os de Daphné eram brancos. A decoração da gêmea-loira era toda em branco e rosa, sendo os puffes e a imensa penteadeira nesses tons também. Já o quarto da gêmea-ruiva era todo em azul e preto. No quarto de Daphné havia um quadro enorme em preto e branco de uma bailarina dançando, e no de Emmy o quadro era de uma enorme fênix azul, levantando vôo num fundo negro.  
Emmy quando o viu seu mais novo aposento, sorriu radiante e Shimmy se materializou pomposamente sobre seu mais novo poleiro. Um elfo apareceu e informou a "pequena mestra ruiva" que o próprio "mestre e senhor Malfoy" havia providenciado todo o quarto.  
- O Papai se superou no meu quarto. – comemorou a garota se jogando de costas na sua enorme cama de casal.  
- Não vejo nada demais nele. – resmungou Daphné deitada em um pufe preto, encarando o teto.  
- Alguém aqui está com inveja só porque MEU pai arrumou o MEU quarto de um jeito que eu amei. – cantarolou Emmy enquanto pulava alegremente em sua cama.  
- Cala a boca ruiva. – mandou a loira sem tirar os olhos do teto do quarto.  
- Hei. Dá pra prestar atenção em mim? Mim ruiva carente de atenção. – pediu pulando no chão e fazendo questão de entrar no campo de visão da irmã só para enfatizar que queria atenção.  
- Eu achei que Bernard tinha suprido toda a sua carência. – retrucou sorrindo maliciosamente.  
- Estou carente de amor fraternal e você não quer me dar atenção? Ò Merlin porque me destes uma irmã como essa? – dramatizou se jogando num pufe ao lado, com a mão na testa para dar mais ênfase no drama.  
Rindo um pouco da irmã e sentindo-se feliz por ela estar tão bem-humorada, Daphné se permitiu viajar em seus pensamentos e voltar a encarar o teto do quarto.  
- Pensando em perdoar o Jamie? – perguntou a ruiva com a voz séria. – Agora, que você já sabe da história inteira devia realmente pensar nisso. – opinou, enquanto soltava um longo bocejo.  
- Eu queria realmente saber se ele está arrependido. – comentou displicente.  
- E como você saberia isso? – indagou a irmã, agora também encarando o teto.  
- Ele terá de provar. – sorriu levemente e resolvendo contar para a irmã o que havia acontecido algumas horas atrás.

_Go go.. Flashback. _

_  
__James tinha acabado de ver no Mapa do Maroto que Blaise Zabine estava no escritório conversando com o diretor. No mesmo instante correu atrás de Emmy no dormitório feminino, lançou um feitiço paralisante que descobrira com o mapa do maroto e conseguiu subir as escadas até o quarto da amiga. Infelizmente, a ruiva não estava lá e antes de ser expulso, à travesseiradas e sapatadas pelas garotas, ele conseguiu pegar o espelho de duas faces, cujo par Daphné sempre carregava.__  
__- Daphné Malfoy – chamou e segundos depois a garota aparecia no lugar de seu reflexo.__  
__- James? – perguntou espantada. – Porque você está com essa marca vermelha no rosto? __  
__- Longa história. – disse sorrindo e acariciando o local onde Jill o acertara com uma sandália de salto. – Depois eu te conto, o problema agora é que o pai do Bernard está no castelo. Deve ter vindo aqui buscar vocês. __  
__- Nos buscar? – perguntou Daphné sem entender a linha de raciocínio do garoto.__  
__- O casamento do seu pai, não é no Feriado da Páscoa? __  
__- Droga! – exclamou a garota. – E eu nem sei se os amigos da Emmy conseguiram o negócio da Magen. Por falar em Emmy, onde ela está? – perguntou olhando atentamente para espelho, como se a cabeça ruiva da irmã fosse aparecer a qualquer momento.__  
__- Ela sumiu, mas vou achá-la facilmente.__  
__- Quando a encontrar, venham para o Saguão de Entrada, estou esperando vocês aqui. – o moreno concordou com a cabeça. - Vou desconectar os espelhos. – despediu-se__  
__- Daphné espera aí. – pediu e ela olhou-o atentamente. – Só pra não perder a oportunidade, que tal me dar mais uma chance? – perguntou esperançoso. – Eu sei que a Emmy já te contou tudo sobre a Chars. __  
__- Eu sei sobre a Chars, mas isso ainda não explica o fato de você ter correspondido o beijo dela na festa da Emmy. – retrucou a garota. __  
__- Isso foi bem estúpido da minha parte.__  
__- Ainda bem que você sabe. – alfinetou seriamente.__  
__- Mas o que te custa me dar mais uma chance? Prometo ser um grifinório comportado. – prometeu e seus olhos verdes brilharam infantilmente. __  
__A garota loira pareceu se perder nos olhos do ex e alguns segundos depois, com um suspiro derrotado, ela respondeu:__  
__- Tudo bem. Você terá sua uma chance, Jimmy. __  
__- Isso aí, você não vai arrepender-se. – comemorou sorrindo magnificamente.__  
__- Espero. – assentiu com um pequeno sorriso. – E James? __  
__- Sim, querida.__  
__- Supere as minhas expectativas. – ordenou com um sorriso. __  
__- Pode deixar que eu vou superar TODAS as expectativas, Daph. – assentiu com um sorriso misterioso. E a conexão entre os espelhos findou-se. _

_The end of Flashback_

- Boooa Daph. – elogiou Emmy sorrindo para a irmã. – Se tinha alguma dúvida que você foi abduzida por ets e eles raptaram seu lado Weasley, ela não existe mais.  
- Olha quem está falando em lado Weasley extinto, a adorável senhorita Malfoy com seus belos olhos CINZA. – ironizou a loira, recebendo um olhar triste da irmã.  
- Daphné. – chamou a ruiva enquanto puxava seu pufe fazendo-o ficar na frente da irmã. Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e voltou a abri-los para encarar os olhos azuis iguais aos seus há alguns anos atrás. – Está na hora de você escutar uma história de terror, a minha história.  
Então, ela contou. Contou que tinha sido marcada e algumas coisas sobre Jack. Contou sobre Fou e sobre Bernard. E finalizou tudo mostrando a marca nas costas. Quando terminou tudo a loira chorava copiosamente no ombro da irmã, que apenas tinhas os olhos levemente marejados. Daphné estava tão transtornada a respeito da história que não notou duas coisas: Emmy não havia dito COMO havia sido marcada e que um par de olhos cinza as observava atentamente pelo vão aberto da porta.  
--  
Draco desviou os olhos da fresta do quarto da filha onde há alguns minutos estivera com toda a sua atenção concentrada, ouvindo a conversa das gêmeas. Ele havia percebido assim que olhou Emmy, disfarçada de Daphné pela primeira vez, que havia algo de errado com ela, de principio achou que era bobeira de pai super protetor. Depois, durante o pouco tempo que teve a oportunidade de observá-la em Hogwarts, percebeu a dor nos olhos dela. Sorriu amargamente, mais uma Malfoy marcada pela sina dos olhos cinzas.  
Foi direto para seu banheiro, despiu-se rapidamente e entrou direto na ducha de água muito fria. Ele ainda podia se lembrar nitidamente da conversa que tivera com Vírginia há alguns meses atrás.

_**O Flashback mais esperado do cap.**_

_  
__As gêmeas saíram discretamente do escritório do diretor, deixando-os sozinhos. Passaram muitos minutos de silêncio, Gina permanecia sentada com as mãos no rosto e Draco estava escorado displicente numa parede olhando para um dos objetos esquisitos de Dumbledore. __  
__- Desde quando? – sussurrou para ele, os olhos verdes sem seu brilho característico. __  
__- Desde que eu saí de Hogwarts. – respondeu sem ter coragem de olhá-la. – Potter que sugeriu a França para vocês se esconderem. Nossa casa era tão protegida quanto a dele com Pansy. __  
__- Eu não acredito. – murmurava repetidamente balançando a cabeça, fazendo os cabelos ruivos dançarem em suas costas. __  
__Num acesso repentino de raiva, ela levantou-se de subido e avançou contra o homem, apontando-lhe o dedo. __  
__- Você estava na Ordem todo o tempo. Você nunca teve o emprego que dizia ter. Você lutava contra Comensais, enquanto eu achava que você estava sã e salvo na DROGA de um emprego que nunca existiu. Todas aquelas saídas fora de hora, todos os seus atrasos tudo era por causa da Ordem. Por quê? Draco. POR QUÊ TANTAS MENTIRAS? ME DIZ. - gritou afundando seu dedo no peitoral do loiro. __  
__- EU FIZ TUDO ISSO POR VOCÊS. – gritou segurando os braços dela, fazendo-a o olhar diretamente. - Por você, por Emmy, por Daphné. Eu nunca quis que elas vivessem num mundo em Guerra. – confessou quase num sussurro. __  
__- E por que você nunca me contou? Por que não me disse queria lutar? Nós prometemos que nunca mentiríamos um para o outro. – perguntou afastando-se dele. __  
__- Eu só queria que você ficasse longe da Guerra. Eu não me perdoaria se algo te acontecesse. Eu queria que você e as garotas ficassem a salvo de todo o sofrimento que eu presenciei. – tentou se explicar.__  
__- Você é um bastardo machista, Malfoy. – xingou, enquanto apertava os olhos em raiva. – Eu não consigo acreditar que eu tive que viver longe da minha filha por 15 anos, só porque você é machista o suficiente para não me deixar participar de uma DROGA de Guerra. __  
__- A culpa não foi minha. Você que decidiu bancar a estrelinha da moda por Paris e não me contou nada. – retrucou e, agora, também se irritando. – Eu não fiz nada que você não tenha feito também. NÓS DOIS MENTIMOS, WEASLEY. __  
__-Você privou Daphné de ter o amor de uma mãe. Você ME PRIVOU de ser mãe de duas garotas, você me deixou criar Emmy como se ela fosse filha única, enquanto existia uma cópia loira dela dando voltinhas por Londres fazendo compras com a sua mãe. – acusou a ruiva apontando um dedo pra ele. __  
__- Porque você fala que fui eu que separei-as? Você não me deixou ficar com Emmy, então VOCÊ a privou de ter um pai. Você ME privou de ser um pai para duas garotas. – retrucou sem se importar em esconder sua mágoa.__  
__- Emmy nunca precisou de um pai como você. – gritou.__  
__- Ò claro, porque você fez um ÓTIMO trabalho como mãe, não é? – ironizou, deixando a ruiva mais vermelha ainda.__  
__- O que você quer dizer com isso? - gritou com o rosto quase colado no dele.__  
__- Eu quero dizer que há 15 anos eu deixei com você um bebê ruivo risonho e orgulhoso demais para falar palavras pequenas e para engatinhar. E agora, eu encontro uma adolescente ruiva que tem um olhar muitas vezes sem vida e que parece carregar o mundo nas costas. Eu deixei um bebê de olhos azul-brilhante e encontro uma adolescente com os MALDITOS olhos-cinza dos Malfoy. Diga-me você, Vírginia. Que tipo de mãe não percebe que sua filha de 16 anos não tem o olhar inocente que todo adolescente deveria ter? – foi à vez de ele acusar, esperando a reação explosiva da ruiva. Uma reação que nunca veio, porque a mulher se jogou na cadeira e afundou o rosto nas mãos e pôs se a chorar desesperadamente. __  
__- Vírginia? – chamou Draco ajoelhando-se de frente à mulher. – Desculpe-me.. er... eu não queria ter falado que você é uma mãe má. Eu fiquei irritado pelo que você falou de mim. Eu exagerei. – desculpou-se cautelosamente, tocando levemente o braço dela.__  
__- Eu deixei uma garotinha ruiva de 12 anos acenando alegremente de dentro da carruagem de Beauxbatons junto com uma amiguinha da mesma idade. E quando fui buscá-la para as férias de verão eu encontrei uma garota de 13 anos, séria com os olhos cinza, acompanhada a um garoto de 17 anos com cabelo roxo e igualmente sério. Ò Draco. A culpa foi minha. Eu não dei atenção suficiente a ela. – fungou, o abraçando e afundando o rosto na curvatura do pescoço dele. __  
__- Acalme-se, ruiva. Eu tenho certeza que a culpa não foi sua. – retrucou sério acariciando levemente o cabelo dela. __  
__Passaram vários minutos assim. Entregues aquele abraço, completamente desligados do mundo fora daquela sala. Foram se soltando lentamente, os olhares fixados um no outro. Aproximaram quase inconscientes do que faziam, os lábios frios roçaram nos rubros. A ruiva sorriu levemente para ele, e no momento seguinte se beijavam com sofreguidão. As mãos dela passeavam entre os ombros largos, a nuca e os cabelos sedosos dele. Ele estava mais ocupado com a cintura dela, puxando-a de modo que ficassem de pé e ele pudesse senti-la melhor. __  
__Caminharam às cegas, sem se desgrudarem, trombando em vários objetos que caíam no chão causando barulhos estridentes, até que as costas dele bateram de encontro com a parede fria da sala. As mãos de Gina brincavam com o cabelo dele, e quando Draco se aventurou a alisar as costas dela por debaixo da blusa, a ruiva se desgrudou no mesmo instante. Não é que não estivesse gostando, mas só o toque daquelas mãos frias com sua pele quente é que a fizeram acordar para a realidade. Aquilo não estava certo. Não podia estar certo. Gelo e fogo nunca se dariam bem. __  
__Ele a olhou interrogativamente, fazendo-a baixar os olhos e falar para os próprios joelhos. __  
__- Não podemos Draco. Não somos mais adolescentes. – explicou se afastando das mãos grandes dele. - Eu te procuro para falarmos sobre o processo de reconhecimento legal das garotas. __  
__E dizendo isso ela correu escadaria a baixo. Sem olhar para atrás, deixando um loiro frustrado encostado na parede._

**_Fim do Flascaback_**

Socou a porta do boxe em frustração, ela sempre tinha que fugir. E agora, resolvera ignorá-lo completamente. Até durante as reuniões para o processo de legalização dos sobrenomes de Emmy e Daphné, Gina mandara aquela maldita assessora feiosa dela. Na audiência final a ruiva resolveu presentear Draco com sua magnífica aparição, o único porém foi que não chegou a olhá-lo nos olhos e estava fortemente protegida por um muro de seguranças pessoais, mantendo o loiro a bons quatro metros de distância.   
E agora ainda tinha o problema de Emmy, finalmente ele sabia qual era o problema da filha. Só que não fazia a mínima idéia de como ajudá-la e se precisava ajudá-la.   
Saiu do banheiro enrolado em sua toalha negra, enfiou as calças do pijama e jogou se na sua espaçosa cama de casal. Dormindo em seguida, morto de cansaço.  
--  
_O corredor estava vazio e silencioso, o único barulho que se podia ouvir era o seu pequeno salto batendo contra o piso bem trabalho do palácio. Estava nervosa, não podia sequer imaginar o que Jack Saunnier queria com ela. O rapaz era um bonito setimanista da escola, sem dúvida alguma era cobiçado. E havia várias garotas afim dele, ela não era a exceção da regra. Colocou uma mecha dos cabelos ruivos alisados atrás do orelha. Será que ele a beijaria? Seria hoje seu primeiro beijo de verdade? Brendan não gostava muito de Jack, mas ela achava que era pura inveja da beleza colossal do colega.__  
__Finalmente chegara ao local combinado, a sala de música era um bonito local a luz do dia, mas de noite parecia muito com aqueles lugares onde eram gravados os filmes de terror trouxa. Ele já estava lá, parado escorado displicente no piano de calda. Quando a viu, sorriu com seus dentes muito brancos. __  
__- Olá. – ela disse timidamente, as bochechas coradas. __  
__- Eu sabia que você viria. – e dizendo isso ele se aproximou e beijou a garota. __  
__O beijo começou tímido, e ele começou dando mordidas leves na boca dela para depois arranhá-la com suas unhas afiadas e morder sua boca com fúria. Assustada, a garota recuou e olhou-o nos olhos, mas não encontrou o par de olhos negros que a encantavam, agora os olhos dele estavam vermelhos e quando sorriu, seus caninos estavam muito afiados. Como se ele fosse um VAMPIRO. __  
__- Você é um...- gaguejou cada vez mais assustada.__  
__- Vampiro? Sou sim. E você terá a honra de ter seu sangue sugado até a morte por mim. – informou se aproximando, enquanto ela recuava em direção a porta.__  
__- Por que eu? – perguntou enquanto tremia de medo. __  
__- Por que você? Porque eu prefiro as novatas. Porque seus olhos exalam a inocência que nós vampiros tanto prezamos em nossas vítimas. E também porque eu realmente não gosto do jeito que aqueles seus amiguinhos anormais me olham. – respondeu rapidamente, puxando-a com força e apertando-a contra si. – Acabei de ter uma nova idéia. – informou com um sorriso, enquanto alisava as costas dela.__  
__- Deixe-me ir, Jack. – repetia diversas vezes tentando se soltar. __  
__- O que acha de eu tirar-lhe sua virgindade? E só depois sugar cada pedaço de sua vida? – propôs num tom animado, ignorando a garota completamente. __  
__E sem esperar por alguma reação da ruiva, ele começou a enfiar uma mão por debaixo da blusa de uniforme dela, e a outra por debaixo da saia do uniforme. Alisou as costas dela, depois a cintura. Enquanto, alisava a parte externa da coxa dela, pra depois alisar a interna. Subindo vagarosamente. E quando ele já ia tocá-la intimamente. __  
__- SOLTE-ME. – gritou enfurecida, e o rapaz voou longe abanando as mãos como se tivesse sido queimado. __  
__- Malditos poderes bruxos. – praguejou o vampiro, antes de sair pela porta, correndo atrás da garota. __  
__Corria o máximo que suas pernas suportavam. E já estava começando a não senti-las. Pelo menos o vampiro estava com alguma distância dela, mas não podia se dar ao luxo de uma parada. De repente, uma dor dilacerante surgiu em suas costas e doía cada vez mais, podia sentir seu sangue manchando sua blusa. E então, ela caiu de joelhos no chão, esgotada. __  
__- Você já é minha Emmy Querida. Não tente fugir. – disse quase docemente o garoto. __  
__- Não, Jack. Não faça isso. – murmurava tentando se arrastar pelo corredor. __  
__- Não fuja, querida. Prometo que sentirei o máximo de prazer possível ao sugar sua vitalidade e inocência. __  
__- Você é bom, Jack. Eu te conheço, você não faria mal a ninguém. – tentou em um momento de desespero.__  
__- Por isso que eu adoro as virgens, sempre tão ingênuas. – desdenhou com um sorriso, expondo seus dentes afiados. - Ninguém me conheça, garota tola. E agora, vamos aos negócios. – dizendo isso ele se abaixou de frente a ela. _  
- NÃÃÃO! – gritou desesperada tentando se debater, mas mãos fortes a seguravam.  
- EMMY, ACORDA FILHA. – gritou Draco balançando a garota que finalmente abriu os olhos muito assustada.  
- Pai. – sussurrou antes de abraçá-lo forte. – Ele me atormenta todas as noites pai. Eu quero poção para dormir sem sonhar. Eu quero um pouco. Pega pra mim, pai. – pedia enquanto as lágrimas molhavam o roupão do pai.  
- Acalme-se filha. Eu estou aqui. – pedia desesperadamente, sem saber como ajudar. – A Mansão é segura, Emmy. Nenhum vampiro entrará aqui.  
E só a menção da palavra vampiro, fez a garota se soltar do pai e olhá-lo com seus olhos cinza pedindo explicação.  
- Eu ouvi sua conversa com Daphné hoje mais cedo. – confessou sem cerimônias. – E estava passando aqui e te vi debatendo e gritando não consegui te acordar e tive que usar Legilimência.   
Fez-se um silencio anormal.  
- Você poderia me ensinar Legilimência e Oclumência. ? – Emmy perguntou inesperadamente.  
Draco a estudou por alguns minutos, sabia que ela insistiria até ele aceitar.  
- Ensino, mas não conte a sua mãe. – concedeu e foi presenteado com um pequeno sorriso divertido.  
– E Emmy você sabe por que tem olhos cinza? – perguntou a garota.  
- Algo relacionado à minha inocência perdida no incidente em Beauxbatons, certo? – arriscou o olhando nos olhos.  
- Quase isso, mas isso tudo é bem antigo. Um dos primeiros Malfoy, tão mau quanto os outros que vieram depois, usou de seu poder para obter várias terras que não lhe pertenciam. Ele julgava que as terras roubadas eram de trouxas, mas em uma delas morava uma velha feiticeira especialista em pragas. Que rogou uma praga em todos os Malfoy que viriam depois._ "Seus olhos serão cinzas, sem a cor que o mundo lhes dá. Os de fora olharam em vossos olhos e já saberão que a frieza mora ali, ninguém mais se enganara com vossos sibilos de pura crueldade. Vossos herdeiros terão a chance de serem diferentes, mas das crueldades do mundo têm que ser protegidos senão a maldição ira lhes alcançar." _  
O velho Malfoy não achou muito importante já que a cor de seu olho podia ser relevante. E conforme os herdeiros iam nascendo, seus olhos eram normais. Mas bastava presenciarem uma crueldade realizada que seus olhos perdiam a vida e se tornavam cinzas. E foi aí que nasceu a fama de os Malfoys serem uma família das Trevas.  
Diziam que a crueldade era tanta que os herdeiros nem conheciam as cores e a alegria do mundo. Diziam que o cinza era o reflexo da maldade, o que não deixa de ser verdade. – contou o loiro, fazendo o que nunca tinha feito com Emmy, contar-lhe uma história antes de dormir.  
- Noossa que história, pai. – exclamou Emmy super interessada na história.  
- Uma maldição interessante, não é?! – disse com um sorriso claramente paterno.  
- Mas essa velha se deu mal, porque eu gosto da cor dos meus olhos, me dá um charme misterioso. – brincou Emmy, com um sorriso maroto.  
- Digo o mesmo de mim. – confessou o pai, piscando o olho esquerdo.   
Ele colocou as cobertas sobre a filha, beijou-lhe a testa. E quando já ia desligar a luz, ela o chamou.  
- Sim? – respondeu mostrando que tinha ouvido.  
- Quem te deu olhos cinzas? – perguntou numa voz sonolenta.  
- Seu avô. Quando eu tinha 8 anos ele cortou o vão atrás dos meus joelhos e me deixou sangrar por um bom tempo, só porque eu disse que não queria estudar Arte das Trevas e que preferia jogar quadribol. Ele não me deixou beber nada para cicatrizar, e eu fiquei sem andar quase 2 meses por causa da dor. Até hoje tenho as cicatrizes. – contou rapidamente.  
- Aquele velho maluco bem que mereceu os escritos que coloquei na cara dele. – murmurou enquanto se aconchegava mais em seus cobertores.   
Draco sorriu, e foi direto para o quarto de Daphné onde também arrumou as cobertas dela. E quando já estava em seu quarto ele, passou a mão em suas cicatrizes e foi incapaz de conter o comentário.  
- Ele merece coisa muito pior.  
--  
O dia seguinte transcorreu calmamente, Magen acabou ficando o dia todo fora de casa por causa dos preparativos para o casamento que seria durante a noite do próximo dia. E Draco trabalhou o dia inteiro como sempre, e havia dito que voltaria muito tarde na mesma noite.  
Daphné, Emmy e Narcisa ficaram o dia inteiro em casa fazendo, absolutamente, nada. Quando estava anoitecendo Daphné recebeu uma carta, ou melhor, um bilhete de Bernard dizendo para as duas o esperarem no quarto da loira, que ele iria aparecer por lá.  
E era isso que elas e Narcisa faziam nesse exato momento.  
- Ele está muito quieto. – murmurou Emmy, andando de um lado para outro no quarto.  
- Isso tudo é vontade de ver o namorado? – perguntou Narcisa à Daphné, que somente riu em resposta.  
- Quando o Zabine fica quieto assim não saí boa coisa. – a ruiva disse a avó.  
- Zabine? Você chama seu namorado pelo sobrenome. – surpreendeu-se a senhora, não ligando o sobrenome a pessoa.  
- Longa história, Vóvs! Longa história a desses dois. – disse a loira mais nova, esparramando-se em seu puffe rosa.   
- Vou para o meu quarto dormir, se o Zabine aparecer disse que eu cansei de esperar pela ilustríssima presença dele e fui dormir. – avisou a garota, e retirou-se do quarto.  
Narcisa saiu logo em seguida dizendo que iria se deitar também.  
Já havia se passado quase 2 horas, e nenhum sinal de Bernard aparecer na Mansão como ele havia prometido. Daphné se encontrava completamente sem sono, e fazia os deveres de Poções quando uma melodia preencheu o silencio mórbido dos terrenos da mansão.  
- Que barulho é esse? – perguntou Narcisa Malfoy no corredor dos quartos, com seu roupão de seda branca e o cabelo preso sistematicamente em uma trança.  
- Eu também ouvi. – disse Emmy, ela estava com uma enorme camiseta azul com o emblema do Harpias de Holyhead servindo como pijama, ela coçava os olhos e soltava um bocejo a cada segundo.  
- Parece..parece.. MÚSICA. – constatou Daphné correndo para sua sacada, sendo seguida de perto pela irmã e pela avó.   
Lá fora, bem debaixo da janela estavam dois garotos. Um estava sentado na grama fofinha e bem cuidada e tocava um violão. O outro, estava de pé, e olhava diretamente para a loira, olhando aquela cena abismada. Ambos estavam de ternos trouxas.

**Hey**  
**Just listens my music**  
_(Apenas ouça minha música)_  
**I hope I haven't gone over my limit **  
_(Eu espero que não tenha ultrapassado meu limite_  
**with interest rates so swift **  
_(Com as taxas de interresses assim tão rápidas)_  
**no need to scream and shout**  
_(Não precisa gritar e berrar) _  
**no doubt if women are from Venus now**  
_(Nenhuma duvida se as mulheres são de Vênus agora)_  
**i´ll get to them somehow **  
_(Eu chegarei nelas de alguma maneira)_

A voz do moreno não era das piores, e o Zabine tocava muito bem seu violão. Emmy se segurava para não gargalhar daquela situação toda. Daphné sorriu para James que entendeu aquilo como um incentivo. Narcisa olhou para o Potter e sorriu quase imperceptivelmente. Bernard ainda estava muito concentrado em olhar para seu próprio violão.

**all I wanna do is please you, please myself by living**  
_(Tudo o que quero fazer e te agradar, agradar a mim)_  
**my life too**  
_(mesmo vivendo minha vida também)_  
**and all the stupid things I do **  
_(E todas as coisas estúpidas que faço) _  
**have absolutely no reflection on**  
_(Não refletem) _  
**how I feel about u, **  
_(no que sinto por você,) _  
**how I feel **  
_(Como me sinto) _  
**and all the stupid things I do **  
_(E todas as coisas estúpidas que eu faço) _  
**have absolutely no reflection on **  
_(Não refletem) _  
**how I feel about u, **  
_(no que sinto por você,) _  
**how I feel about u**  
_(no que sinto por você)_

Os olhos de Daph se encheram de lágrimas, James estava superando as expectativas dela. E ele cantava tudo aquilo a olhando nos olhos, sem desviar por nenhum momento.  
Estaria ele tão arrependido pelo que tinha feito a ela?

**yes I recall skipping on breakfast**  
_(Sim eu continuo pulando o café da manhã)_  
**to play Quidditch and feeling 2 ft small**  
_(para jogar Quadribol e ando me sentindo mais baixo)_  
**sometimes u read like Emmy shakes**  
_(Às vezes você age como Emmy, agitada)_  
**your scent sweet like chocolate cake**  
( Seu cheiro suave de bolo de chocolate)   
**I love to have your cake and eat it too**  
_(Eu adoro ter seu bolo e come-lo também)_

O moreno encarava sua adorada loirinha tentando fazê-la entender que ele a amava de verdade. Ele era um estúpido por ter correspondido o beijo daquela corvinal, e não se perdoaria se perdesse Daphné por causa de sua própria burrice.

**All I wanna do is please you, please myself by living**  
_(Tudo o que quero fazer e te agradar, agradar a mim)_  
**my life too**  
_(mesmo vivendo minha vida também)_

O contato visual entre os olhos azuis e os verdes foi rompido pela garota que voltou correndo pra dentro da casa. James olhou para Emmy perguntando com o olhar o que havia acontecido, e ela fez um leve aceno com a cabeça o incentivando a continuar.

**and all the stupid things I do **  
_(E todas as coisas estúpidas que faço) _  
**have absolutely no reflection on **  
_(Não refletem) _  
**how I feel about u, **  
_(no que sinto por você,) _  
**how I feel **  
_(Como me sinto) _  
**and all the stupid things I do**  
_(E todas as coisas estúpidas que eu faço) _

Daphné apareceu na porta da Mansão, e gritou por ele. O garoto virou-se rapidamente e a viu correndo em sua direção. A doida estava somente de camisola de alças àquela hora da noite, mesmo sendo primavera, estava muito frio.

**have absolutely no reflection on **  
_(Não refletem )_  
**how I feel about u, **  
_(no que sinto por você, )_  
**how I feel about u**  
_(no que sinto por você,) _

Ela sorria no meio das lágrimas, e ele sorriu exalando felicidade quando Daphné se jogou em seus braços.

**yeah no no no noo woah wooah**

Sussurrou essa última parte no ouvido dela, recebendo um beijo apaixonado quando terminou.  
--  
**Boate Bruxa para Homens, Londres. **  
Draco e Blaise bebiam e conversavam, enquanto observavam as "dançarinas" no palco.  
- Eu não te contei da última. – disse Blaise virando seu uísque de fogo.  
- O que foi? – perguntou Draco distraidamente, enquanto observava uma ruiva que dançava oferecidamente no palco.  
- Bernard. – suspirou inconformado, quase desiludido. – Está namorando.  
- Só uma garota? – espantou-se o loiro, sem se virar para o amigo. _Malditas ruivas que o perseguiam. _  
- Pois é, quanta desilusão.. – choramingou o moreno. - Meu herdeiro quer virar um homem sério.  
- Minhas filhas não me contaram nada. – comentou, ainda olhando a mulher. Aquela ali não era Víriginia, estava bem longe de ser.  
- Eu não achei que elas te contariam. – resmungou Blaise pedindo mais uísque.  
- Por quê? - perguntou Draco fitando intensamente a dançarina. - _Se eu virar a cabeça um pouco pra esquerda, e beber tanto quanto o Blaise, talvez ela fique parecida com a... _  
- Talvez elas não queiram que você saiba com QUEM ele está namorando. – escutou Blaise dizer em um mundo muito distante do dele, enquanto ele entortava o pescoço para a esquerda e voltava a olhar a ruiva. _Por Salazar, eu sou patético _  
Draco paralisou por um instante, recapitulando sua conversa paralela com Blaise.  
- _Bernard não poderia estar namorando com...? Poderia? _- num pulo assustado, ele levantou-se abruptamente da mesa e colocou sua capa de qualquer jeito.  
- Aonde você vai? – gritou Blaise lá de seu canto,  
- Tirar uma história a limpo. – gritou em resposta, aparatando logo em seguida.  
- Maluco. – resmungou, olhando para seu copo vazio. – Estranho.. eu podia jurar que meu copo tava cheio a uns segundos atrás. – disse pra si mesmo, espreitando os olhos para o bêbado desmaiado três bancos de distancia dele.  
--  
**Jardins da Mansão Malfoy. **  
Daphné e James estavam sentados num banco próximos a uma das fontes perto do bosque da propriedade.  
- Uhnnn... saudade. – balbuciava de olhos fechados, e com a testa colada na de uma Daphné muito sorridente.  
- Você não devia estar no colégio? – perguntou enquanto passava um dedo pelos belos traços do rosto dele.  
- Fugi. – responde sorrindo com a carícia.  
- Você vai estar muito encrencado quando voltar. – os dedos dela agora brincavam na nuca do namorado.  
- Então, me ajude fazer valer a pena a detenção homérica que vou receber. – pediu puxando-a para si e beijando-a apaixonadamente.  
Um pouco mais adiante, uma cena um pouco diferente se desenrolava.  
- Você não vai vir me fazer companhia? – perguntou Bernard fazendo bico, embaixo da sacada de Daphné.  
- O que te faz pensar que eu desceria? – desdenhou Emmy se escorando para frente do apoio.  
- Tirando o fato de que você me ama e não resiste a mim? – perguntou sorrindo.  
- Meu Merlin, seu ego vai acabar explodindo qualquer dia desses. - falou revirando os olhos.  
- Ele é o seu namorado? – perguntou Narcisa descrente, observando os dois atentamente.  
- Fazer o que não é?! Gosto não se discutia, conforma-se. – respondeu a neta rindo.  
- Você pode dar uma ajudinha, aí Vó Cissy? – pediu o moreno, e a senhora com um floreio de varinha fez a neta flutuar até o garoto.  
- E aí? Você quer que eu Bernard Rossier Zabine cante pra você, adorável dama Emmy Aimeé Weasley-Malfoy? - perguntou olhando para a menina que agora flutuava há uns dois metros da cabeça dele.  
Narcisa soltou uma exclamação de pavor, e livrou Emmy do feitiço, fazendo-a cair em queda livre. Bernard jogou-se para o lado e conseguiu pegá-la em seus braços antes do contato com o chão.  
- Uou. Eu nunca mais reclamo quando você fizer flexões. – exclamou a garota numa risada incrédula, cutucando com um dedo os músculos dos braços do Zabine que a seguravam confortavelmente. – Vó a senhora está bem? – gritou olhando para a avó que encontrava-se paralisada na sacada, observando-os com um olhar de pavor.  
Sem dizer nada, Narcisa se retirou para seu quarto. Enquanto balbuciava coisas impossíveis de se ouvir.  
- O que deu nela? – a garota perguntou, e o namorado deu de ombros. – Está afim de me colocar no chão? – arqueou a sobrancelha curiosa.  
- Não, obrigada. Estou confortável assim. – dizendo isso ele a beijou ardentemente.  
--  
Já eram quase três horas da manhã, quando James e Bernard se despediram e saíram da Mansão cantando pneus no porshe de Blaise. Segundo eles o Zabine-pai iria distrair Draco até àquela hora mais ou menos. E não deu outra, Emmy tinha acabado de se retirar para seu quarto quando Draco aparatou bem em frente a porta do quarto das filhas, por ser o dono da casa ele podia aparatar em todos os lugares lá dentro e podia permitir que outras pessoas aparatassem também.  
O loiro respirou fundo e observou as portas fechadas dos dois quartos. Ele tinha que saber se sua filhinha estava namorando aquele traste. Bernard podia ser seu afilhado, e ele podia gostar muito dele, mas NINGUEM tinha o direito de colocar as patas sobre suas princesas.   
Abriu a porta rapidamente, assustando a garota que penteava os cabelos.  
- O que foi pai? – perguntou olhando-o pelo reflexo do espelho.  
- Diga-me que você não está namorando aquele garoto. – pediu aproximando-se, e viu quando ela arregalou os olhos em espanto.  
- Eu não sei do que você está falando. – mentiu muito pouco convincente.  
- Oh não DAPHNÉ. – lamentou-se o pai. - Aquele trastezinho é a cara do pai, ele só quer te usar! – bradou.  
- Como você ficou sabendo? – perguntou a loira, com a voz tremendo.  
- Você REALMENTE achou que poderia esconder isso de mim por muito tempo? – gritou com os olhos saltando das órbitas.  
- Pai, acalme-se. Ele gosta de mim, ele não é tão ruim assim. – tentou com a voz suplicante.  
- Ele é um arrogantezinho mimado que adora se aproveitar de garotas indefesas como você, DAPHNÉ. – gritou e Emmy e Narcisa apareceram no quarto, atraídas pelo barulho. Magen estava sob efeito de uma poção do Sono que fizeram Akim colocar no suco dela.  
- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Narcisa, encarando o filho reprovadoramente.  
- Ela..Ela.. Está... namorando BERNARD ZABINE. – gritou gaguejando em fúria.  
- Como? – fizeram todas as mulheres ao mesmo tempo.  
- Eu estou namorando Bernard. – disse Emmy, desfazendo primeiro sua cara de confusão.  
- O quê? – berrou Draco, virando-se para a filha ruiva.  
- É, ele me pediu em namoro, mas eu não aceitei. – informou a garota ao pai. -  
_Ainda _- acrescentou em pensamento com um sorriso de lado, mas seu pai não precisava ficar sabendo disso tão cedo.  
Draco olhou de Emmy para Daphné, e voltou-se para filha loira.  
- Então, de quem é que você estava falando? – perguntou segurando a filha pelos pulsos, a garota encarou os próprios pés. – RESPONDA, Daphné. DE QUEM É QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FALANDO? – bradou, assustando a garota.  
- James Potter. – sussurrou quase inaudível, o suficiente para o pai ouvir.  
- Não...não... não... – murmurou Draco, balançando a cabeça e começando a andar pelo quarto. – Impossível. Malfoy's e Potter's. Jamais. – balbuciava encarando os próprios pés, e depois voltou a olhar sua filha que já tinha os olhos brilhando em lágrimas. – DIGA-ME DAPHNÉ MALFOY, QUE VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ NAMORANDO AQUELE BASTARDO NOJENTINHO, AQUELA CRIA DO POTTER.- gritou, assustando a garota. Draco Malfoy não era do tipo que gritava com sua filha. - DIGA-ME DAPHNÉ QUE VOCÊ NÃO OUSOU SE METER COM ESSE TIPO DE GENTE.  
Daphné olhou furiosamente para o pai, Emmy sentiu a raiva da sua irmã dentro de si e fechou os olhos esperando pela bomba, que veio a seguir.  
- VOCÊ VAI CASAR COM UMA BRUXA COMO A MAGEN E ESTÁ FALANDO MAL DO JAMES? VOCÊ NÃO TEM ESSE DIREITO. – esbravejou Daphné, as orelhas muito vermelhas e as lágrimas brilhando nos olhos azuis.  
- EU NÃO ADMITO QUE FALE ASSIM DA SUA FUTURA MADRASTA. – gritou o loiro em resposta, não por querer defender a noiva e sim por querer retrucar.  
- EU NÃO ADMITO QUE VOCÊ FALE ASSIM DO GAROTO QUE EU AMO. – Emmy e Narcisa assistiam cenas estupefatas, incapazes de fazer ou falar algo.  
- VOCÊ TEM DEZESSEIS ANOS, NÃO SABE O QUE É O AMOR. – indignou-se o pai apontando-lhe o dedo na cara.  
- VOCÊ É QUE NÃO SABE O QUE É O AMOR. VOCÊ NÃO AMA MAGEN E VAI SE CASAR COM ELA POR SER ORGULHOSO DEMAIS PRA ADMITIR QUE ERROU COM A MINHA MÃE.  
- Você não sabe do que está falando. – murmurou Draco quase instintivamente.  
- NÃO SEI? – gritou sarcástica pra logo depois fazer uma reverência e continuar a falar. - VAMOS LÁ PODEROSO DRACO MALFOY, ADMITA QUE VOCÊ SÓ VAI SE CASAR COM AQUELE PROJETO DE TINTURA MAL FEITA POR QUÊ É ORGULHOSO DEMAIS PRA ADMITIR QUE ERROU NO PASSADO E QUE AINDA AMA VÍRGINIA WEASLEY. – bradou encarando os olhos do pai, esperando por uma resposta que não veio. Draco permanecia estático, surpreso demais pra se pronunciar.  
- Daphné maninha querida..- chamou Emmy num sussurro.  
- QUE É? – perguntou mal-humorada.  
- Vamos dar uma voltinha? – propôs com um sorriso amarelo, já puxando a irmã pelo braço corredor a fora.  
- E ANTES QUE EU ME ESQUEÇA.. NÓS NÃO VAMOS AO SEU CASAMENTO. EU ME RECUSO A VER MEU PAI FAZER A MAIOR BURRADA DA VIDA DELE. – completou a loira, antes de descer as escadas.  
Narcisa cruzou os braços e olhou para o filho.  
- Que é? – resmungou mal-humorado, saindo do seu transe. – O garoto é um Potter.  
- Você sabe que tudo que a garota disse é verdade. – disse friamente a mãe, dando de costas e voltando para seus aposentos.  
Sozinho no quarto rosa da filha, Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos em sinal de desespero e frustração.  
Daphné tinha razão, mas não seria ele que daria o braço a torcer.  
--  
O café da manha na mansão nunca tinha sido tão silencioso e frio, desde a época de Lucius. Daphné se recusava a falar com Draco, este possuía um olhar perdido como se estivesse em profunda meditação. Narcisa lançava olhares reprovadores para o filho. E Emmy estava ocupada demais tentando se manter acordada para fazer algo.  
- Vocês vão para Beauxbatons. Assim que o ano acabar. – anunciou o pai, depois de muito tempo em silêncio.  
- Como é que é? – indignou-se Daphné quase cuspindo seu chá caríssimo na cara de um elfo que lhe servia torradas.  
- Isso que você ouviu. Vocês andam precisando mudar de ares. E você precisa melhor suas companhias urgentemente. – o tom de voz era frio e indiferente.  
- Você não pode faz- - a loira foi abruptamente cortada pela irmã.  
- Isso não vai ser possível, pai. – Emmy disse polidamente.  
- Posso saber por quê? – perguntou voltando-se para encará-la.   
- Eu fui expulsa de lá, não posso voltar. – informou, cutucando Daphné por debaixo da mesa a mandando esconder o sorriso vitorioso que exibia.  
- Então, Daphné vai sozinha. – concluiu voltando sua atenção para seu café, a loira parou de sorrir instantaneamente.  
- Eu acho que o senhor não vai querer fazer isso. – contrapôs a filha ruiva.  
- E o que me faria tomar tal decisão? – perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha descrente.  
- Daphné é a minha cara, e eu fui expulsa. As pessoas vão achar que sou eu. Já ouviu a expressão _"persona non grata"_? – a garota também arqueou a sobrancelha, desafiando-o.  
- E além do mais, a minha mãe não vai concordar com essa sua decisão absurda. Ela ficou muito feliz quando soube do meu namoro. – informou Daphné, o velho sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.  
Draco voltou com seu olhar perdido. Então Vírginia havia concordado com o namoro da sua filha com aquele pivete Potter. Claro que ela concordaria, ela própria tinha aquela paixonite infantil por Harry Potter. Sempre o Potter Perfeito para atrapalhar sua vida, mesmo que indiretamente.  
- Então, sua mãe deixou você namorar o _Potter_? – disse a última palavra com puro nojo, não as deixando notar os ciúmes que lhe corroia por dentro.  
- È, e quer saber o que ela disse? – perguntou empinando o nariz em desafio.  
Draco não chegou a saber o que a ruiva havia dito, porquê Akim apareceu dizendo que havia estranhos no portão tentando passar pelas gárgulas de segurança. Emmy levantou num pulo, correndo para fora da casa, sendo seguida de perto por Daphné.  
--  
Atrás dos enormes portões de ferro, estavam três garotos. Um era loiro e estava escorado tentando convencer uma das gárgulas a abrir os portões para ele, outro tinha cabelos roxos e tentava convencer a outra gárgula e outro era moreno e encontrava-se ao lado do loiro, observando as tentativas frustrados dos amigos.  
- Vamos lá, tia Gárgula. È só você falar "Abracadabra" e esses portões abrem e nos deixam ir falar com nossa amiga querida. – tentava o loiro.  
- Eu não posso abrir sem a autorização de algum Malfoy. – respondia a gárgula monotonamente.  
- Vamos fazer o seguinte, ó grande e adorado entulho de pedra. Você abre, nós entramos e depois voltamos com as nossas amigas Malfoys para elas lhe dizerem que nós podemos entrar. – tentava Fou, com seu melhor sorriso inocente.  
- Isso iria infringir as regras. Vocês precisam de autorização. – a outra gárgula retrucava.  
- Mas nós vamos ter a autorização se nós entrarmos e falarmos com nossas amigas. – insistia Vail. – E se nós vamos conseguir a autorização, automaticamente, isso não vai infringir a regra, correto?  
- Você está tentando nos confundir, humano insolente. – bradou a gárgula da direita.  
Vail iria contrapor algo, mas o barulho de um carro o fez silenciar e virar-se de costas para encontrar Bernard Zabine em seu porshe preto.   
- ESQUENTADINHO. – saudou o loiro, alegremente. Já pulando no banco da frente do carro. – Você é nossa luz no fim do túnel.  
- As gárgulas não nos deixam entrar. – informou Fou, pulando e caindo no banco traseiro do carro.  
- E nós temos algumas coisas pra mostrar pra Pen e Daphné. – completou Doux, pulando para sentar ao lado do amigo de cabelo roxo.  
- Intrometido. Roxinho. Doux. – cumprimentou o Zabine com um meio sorriso. – Bernard Zabine. – disse para as gárgulas.  
- Bernard Zabine tem permissão nível 4. –informou a gárgula da esquerda.  
- Então, ele pode colocar dentro da casa até 10 pessoas além dele. – concluiu a gárgula da direita.  
- Então, "Abradacabra". – cantarolou Vail, sorrindo largamente.  
- Ok! Ok! Entrem! Entrem! – as gárgulas assentiram, abrindo os enormes portões de ferro logo em seguida.  
O moreno guiou o carro até a frente da casa, onde eles se encontraram com Daphné e Emmy.  
Narcisa se junto ao grupo, meia hora depois, quando todos estavam sentados nos puffes do quarto de Emmy, em frente a uma aparelhagem trouxa de Doux.  
- Senhora.. – anunciou Fou em tom Solene.  
- ..Senhoritas.. – complementou Vail da mesma forma.  
- .. e senhor. – Doux disse também.  
- Nós, orgulhosamente, apresentamos: o Dossiê Dor de Estomago. – disseram os três juntos, batendo palmas e saindo de frente do projetor, onde várias coisas apareciam.  
Fou apertou um botão, e a imagem de uma mulher apareceu, e Doux começou a falar.

"_Essa é Araminda High, 27 anos, natural de Surrey, Inglaterra. Filha de pais trouxas. Freqüentou a escola pública da região até a 3 série dos trouxas. Então, ela se mudou para o Brasil, e foi morar com a tia. Freqüentou a escola bruxa de lá e formou-se com 18 anos."_

Fou apertou outro botão, e a foto mudou. Agora era a foto de um homem.

"_No Brasil, Araminda conheceu Carlos Reis, 32 anos, brasileiro, também filho de trouxas. Ele lhe propõe uma nova vida. Então, aqui que tudo REALMENTE acontece."_

- E eu que achava que os latinos eram os mais bonitos. – lamentou-se Daphné num suspiro.  
- Como alguém pode trocar Draco, por isso? - indignou-se Narcisa, porque modéstias a parte ela tinha dado a luz a um semi-deus grego.  
A foto mudou novamente, agora eram várias fotos de Magen, em cada uma ela estava diferente e com um homem diferente.

'_Magali Stuar, Camile Kesck, Vanilla Arameds, Carla Cozaronni, Jéssica Lesly, Natalie Condor. Seis casamentos diferentes, seis identidades diferentes, seis países diferentes, seis fortunas imensas roubadas. Araminda casa-se com os homens, e na lua de mel dá uma espécie de poção do amor muito poderosa, então, ela pede "docemente" para o marido dar-lhe o número da conta do banco dele, como os caras estão sob efeito da poção, eles fazem tudo que ela pedir. Então, o Carlos varre o dinheiro que está nos cofres e os dois somem. Aí só quando o efeito da poção acaba, é que o tapado vê que levou um golpe, entende?'_

- Que vadia. – murmurou Emmy, com a cabeça encostada no peito do namorado.  
A foto muda novamente, agora essas é uma foto de Draco.

"_Draco Malfoy, o homem mais rico do Reino Unido, 34 anos e puro-sangue, pai solteiro. A vítima perfeita. Carlos e Araminda trabalharam quase três meses para tentarem arrumar a mulher perfeita para o padrão de Draco"._

A foto muda novamente, agora é a Magen.

"_Assim nasce Magen Schmerz, loira, alta, magra. Nascida na Alemanha, educada em colégio interno, puro-sangue. Aumentaram a idade dela, porque puro-sangue sempre aparentam ser mais novos do que na verdade são, e como ela é nascida trouxa tinha que fingir ser mais velha. O único erro deles foi na hora de arrumar o nome dela"._

A foto muda, agora o frasco de uma poção aparece.

_"_P_oção contra Dor de Barriga Importada da Alemanha, fabricada por um famoso Preparador de Poções Puro-sangue, que morreu há alguns anos atrás sem deixar família. Carlos pediu para um amigo alemão fazer o registro bruxo falsificado, mas o cara resolveu brincar com a cara dele, e em vez de inventar o nome e utilizar o sobrenome do criador da Poção, colocou o nome do Remédio."_

A foto modifica-se, e aparecem duas mulheres.

"_Katherine Stills, esposa do falsificador alemão que fez a identidade de Magen. E Carmen High, irmã de Magen que nos cedeu todas as informações possíveis sobre a irmã."_

- Como vocês conseguiram convencê-las a contar tudo? – perguntou Narcisa interessada.  
- Fou saiu com a esposa do falsificador e Vail com a irmã de Araminda. – informou Doux em uma careta de repúdio.  
- E o Doux ficou em casa beijando a foto da Frais. – zombou Vail, fazendo todos rirem.  
A foto muda novamente, dessa vez é uma foto de Emmy.

"_E o que fará nossa heroína Pen, para salvar seu amado papai das garras dessa viúva negra? Não percam o próximo episódio de "A ruiva fantástica"."_

A garota gargalhou, junto com os amigos enquanto olhava a foto e se lembrava do dia que ela foi tirada. Fou e Vail jogaram uma bomba dentro do ponche de uma das festas do colégio, e a bebida inteira tinha ido pra cima da amiga.  
--  
Emmy e Daphné andavam pela Mansão atrás do pai, faltavam 3 horas para o casamento e elas deviam entregar-lhe o Dossiê de Magen. Os amigos de Emmy haviam feito três cópias em pergaminho, com datas, fotos e toda a história da golpista. Uma das cópias estava com Narcisa que também procurava o filho, a outra encontrava-se diminuída magicamente na mão de Emmy e última estava em tamanho normal na mão de Daphné.  
Emmy revirou a casa, e quando quase desistia ela encontrou Draco no outro escritório do segundo andar, ela correu até ele assim que o viu.  
- Pai, eu tenho que te contar uma coisa. – gritou animada, mas antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.  
- _Accio Varinha Emmy _- ordenou Draco Malfoy e a varinha da ruiva foi de encontro à mão dele, onde já haviam duas outras varinhas. Uma delas ela reconheceu sendo a varinha da irmã.  
- Onde está Daphé? – perguntou quase gritando, aquele homem na forma de seu pai não era flor que se cheirasse.  
- Acompanhe-me que você a encontrará. – ordenou apontando a varinha para uma passagem atrás de uma estante de livros.  
A garota entrou no lugar sombrio, frio e úmido. Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha e ela tinha ligeira impressão que estava conhecendo as masmorras tão conhecidas da Mansão Malfoy.  
Eles viraram em três corredores subterrâneos até que Emmy pode avistar três loiras, duas delas estavam presas em uma horrenda cela e a outra parecia exalar felicidade olhando para o estado delas.  
- Encontrei a ruiva, Minda. – disse "Draco Malfoy" a Magen/Araminda.  
- Seja bem vinda a minha despedida de solteira nº7, adorável enteada. – Magen disse sorrindo para Emmy e empurrando-a para dentro da cela onde sua irmã estava.  
- Por Morgana, eu que achava que Magen era um nome horrível, mas depois desse Araminda, eu não digo mais nada – retrucou a garota, olhando-a com raiva.  
- Emmy não está muito atrás, não é?! - retrucou olhando a furiosamente.  
- Não brigue Minda. Temos que ir para seu casamento, você precisa se arrumar. – o homem disse.  
- Pretende nos deixar aqui pra sempre? – perguntou Narcisa sarcasticamente.  
- Nada disso, sogrinha querida. Só até Carlos poder roubar todo o dinheiro do seu amado filho. Se vocês derem sorte, podem ficar aqui apenas uns dois meses. – disse sorrindo.  
- Draco vai sentir minha falta no casamento. –teimou a senhora de idade.  
- Obrigada por me lembrar, sogruinha. – disse a loira falsa, numa risada desdenhosa e cortando uma mecha do cabelo loiro de Narcisa.  
- Sua golpista barata você realmente acha que meu filho não vai perceber que é uma poção polissuco? – gritou a loira, batendo nas grades da cela.  
- Estupore a velha, ela faz barulho demais. – ordenou saindo das masmorras.  
O homem obedeceu, e Narcisa caiu desacordada no chão, ao lado das netas.  
- Vocês não vão gritar? – estranhou Carlos.  
- Pra quê? – resmungou Daphné se sentando e esticando as pernas. – Essa masmorra está enfeitiçada a prova de sons muito altos.  
- E nós não queremos ficar roucas tentando quebrá-lo. – complementou a gêmea se sentando do outro lado da cela de frente para a irmã.  
- Se é assim.. – Carlos deu de ombros e saiu atrás de sua amante.  
Dentro da cela, as irmãs olhavam para o tempo tentando pensar em algo que as tirasse dali para fazerem seu pai engolir aquele dossiê. Uma canção estranha foi cantada, em seguida um grito quase comemorativo ecoou por toda a Mansão.  
- O que foi isso? – perguntou a loira, esbugalhando os olhos com o susto.  
- Shimmy. – respondeu monotonamente, dando de ombros. – Ele faz esse barulho quando volta a ser adulto.  
E só então, elas perceberam algo. Algo que poderia ajudá-las a sair dali.  
- Emmy você está pensando a mesma coisa que eu? – perguntou Daphné sorrindo cúmplice para a irmã.   
A ruiva olhou para os lados, observou a avó estuporada ao seu lado. E sorriu, ela tinha certeza que estava pensando a mesma coisa que a irmã.  
--

**N/a: E aí está mais um cap. Depois de séculos eu tomei vergonha na cara e atualizei.**

**Espero que goste, a fic está quase nos finalmentes. **

**Uns 3 ou 4 capitulos no máximo.**

**Bjos e COMENTEM.**


	22. Casar Ou Não Casar?

**39º Cap. Casar ou não casar? .. Eis a questão. **

Faltavam poucos instantes para o inicio da cerimônia de casamento entre o empresário Draco Malfoy e Magen Shmertz. Os convidados já se acomodavam no luxuoso e requintado salão ricamente decorado em vermelho e alguns detalhes negros e dourados. Moonshine Saloon era o salão de cerimônias mais requisitado para as festas da elite do Reino Unido Bruxo. A estrutura do prédio era de dois enormes andares, um gigantesco jardim com fontes e flores, uma cozinha subterrânea e mais de 12 banheiros distribuídos pela construção.  
Draco Malfoy estava acomodado em uma poltrona vermelha da sala de espera, onde somente era permitida a entrada dos padrinhos. A gravata do fraque preto que usava estava por fazer, os sapatos que deveria usar estavam jogados ao lado do sofá e ele não parecia nem um pouco disposto a calçá-los. E seus pensamentos vagueavam pelo mundo, enquanto mantinha uma expressão impassível na face.  
- Andei observando o local. – falou Blaise Zabine despreocupadamente, entrando no local. – E tem uma porta nos fundos que dá pra você fugir sem ser visto, caso desista dessa palhaçada. – acrescentou animado, sorrindo para ele.  
Draco riu fracamente da tentativa do amigo e balançou a cabeça mostrando que não podia fugir. Nesse instante, Luna Lovegood entrou no local e se acomodou sem cerimônias ao lado do moreno.   
- Ansioso Malfoy? – perguntou tentando parecer agradável com o melhor amigo de seu namorado.  
- Cortar as minhas unhas do pé me deixa mais ansioso do que isso. – comentou debochadamente, fazendo o amigo rir e a mulher revirar os olhos.  
- E as garotas? Já chegaram? – perguntou novamente, animada em conhecer Daphné.  
- Briguei com Daphné. – murmurou secamente. – Você sabia que ela está namorando o pivete dos Potter? - indagou à loira.  
- Quando ela estava na casa da Gina, no Natal, parece que pegaram eles juntos. – comentou dando de ombros.  
- Ela está namorando um Potter, brigou com você e se recusou a vir no casamento? – admirou o moreno sorrindo de lado. – Parece que há mais de Weasley nela do que imaginávamos.   
- Emmy é mais Malfoy que ela em muitos quesitos. – comentou Luna sorrindo para o loiro.  
Draco concordou com a cabeça, e então arregalou os olhos parecendo se lembrar de algo muito importante.  
- BLAISE SEU BASTARDO INFELIZ. – bradou olhando irritado para o amigo, como se ele fosse culpado de todos os seus problemas. - Aquele PIVETE do seu filho está dando em cima da minha filha. – continuou, apontando um dedo na cara do outro.  
- Não chame meu filho de pivete. - rosnou o homem, estranhamente sério. - A sua filha não é mais nenhuma criança Draco, aceite isso. E antes ela namorar um garoto que você conhece do que um idiota qualquer. – contrapôs levemente irritado, mas parecendo que já previa aquela reação.   
Eles se encararam mortalmente até que o loiro baixou os olhos, assentindo silenciosamente sua derrota naquela batalha.  
Um silêncio mortal se instalou no cômodo.  
- E.. er.. eu vou...er vou.. conversar um pouco com a Pansy. – gaguejou a loira, desconfortável com o silencio, mas sem se levantar da poltrona.  
- Por falar nisso, Draco, porque convidou o Potty? – indagou Blaise curioso.  
A discussão foi ignorada, os dois eram assim mesmo. Não remoíam essas pequenas explosões um do outro, afinal, eram melhores amigos e se entendiam perfeitamente bem.  
- Pansy sempre foi minha amiga, não podia deixar de convidá-la. – respondeu dando de ombros e olhando para o lustre.  
- Cara, você já a viu? – disse animadamente o moreno, o outro balançou a cabeça negando. – Está parecendo que engoliu um ovo de gigante. – comparou debilmente, fazendo gestos amplos mostrando ondulações desproporcionais na barriga.  
A namorada, inesperadamente, foi fechando a cara e o queixo começando a tremer levemente.  
- Gigante não bota ovo, Blaise. – corrigiu Draco incapaz de não rir.  
- Tanto faz, Drakie. – deu de ombros, com um sorriso de escárnio. - Por Salazar Slysterin, ela 'tá enooorme. – contou rindo.   
Luna fez um estranho barulho com a boca e levantou-se subitamente da poltrona, afastando-se dos braços do ex-sonserino e correndo porta a fora não sem antes gritar:  
- Você é o ser mais estúpido que colocou os pés na Terra, Blaise Zabine. – fungou e bateu a porta com um estrondo.   
Os amigos se entreolharam assustados.  
- Cara, o que eu fiz? – perguntou o moreno depois de obter sua voz novamente, recebendo um dar de ombros do amigo.  
- Acho melhor você ir atrás dela. – comentou observando a porta.  
E ele o fez.  
--  
**Masmorras, Mansão Malfoy **  
Daphné e Emmy estavam em pé uma em frente à outra, e ambas ao lado do corpo inconsciente da avó.  
- Está pronta? – perguntou Emmy sorrindo de lado para a irmã.   
- Antes de mais nada, porque EU tenho que fazer isso? – indagou arqueando as sobrancelhas.  
- Em você pareceria bem mais convincente, se for em mim a mamãe vai sacar na hora que é mentira. – respondeu a irmã rapidamente, como se já tivesse previsto aquela pergunta.  
Daphné respirou fundo, assentindo com a cabeça.  
- Faça logo, antes que eu me arrependa. – resmungou fechando os olhos.  
- È pra já. – concordou a ruiva sorrindo marotamente e levando a mão de encontro à pele quase de porcelana da garota.  
Dois segundos, um barulho seco, um grunhido de dor e lá estava ela.   
_Uma bela marca de cinco dedos bem no rosto de Daphné Malfoy. _  
--  
Blaise correu por entre os membros da "elite" do mundo bruxo, trombou em muita gente importante sem nem se desculpar, quase derrubou algumas das amigas nojentas de Magen, mas ele pouco se importava. Só precisava achar sua Lunática. Trombou em uma mulher morena, quase derrubando-a e ela o xingou de nomes nenhum pouco educados.   
Estranhando essa reação por parte de alguém naquela festa de pessoas que se dizia de classe, ele se virou e acabou encarando Pansy Potter com sua enorme barriga de nove meses de gestação.  
Antes de mais nada, talvez vocês devam saber o porquê de Blaise Zabine não gostar de grávidas.

_Flashback  
Um Blaise Zabine alegre e contente de 4 anos adentrava a biblioteca da Mansão Zabine atrás da governanta da casa, Matilda Flech.  
- Matiiiiiilda. – berrou a criança, correndo por entre as estantes.  
- Sim, Blaise? – perguntou a mulher docemente, sentada lendo um livro de culinária francesa.  
O garotinho moreno apareceu de frente a ela, encarando-a com seus olhos azuis escuros atentos.  
- Porrquê aquela tia amiga da mamãe 'tá barriguda? – perguntou inocentemente. - Tem um bebê lá dentro, não é?! – perguntou astutamente, com um sorriso sapeca no rosto.  
Como se fosse uma premonição, a boa senhora viu aquele sorriso evoluir, num futuro próximo, para um sorriso malicioso.  
- Tem sim, querido. – assentiu, rezando a Salazar para que ele não perguntasse como o bebê foi parar lá dentro.  
- E como que ele sai de lá, Matilda? – perguntou despreocupado, sentando-se no tapete persa e fazendo desenhos com os dedos sobre ele.  
A mulher tossiu fortemente, sua pele adquirindo um tom rosado na parte das bochechas.   
- Er.. tiram ele de lá. Er..Um curandeiro. – gaguejou, fugindo dos olhos dele. - Isso. Um curandeiro o tira de lá.  
- Eles estouram a barriga dela com algo pontudo? – perguntou mais uma vez, fazendo uma careta enojada.  
- Mais ou menos isso. – desconversou a mulher.  
- Dói? – ela acenou com a cabeça. – Sai sangue?  
- Bastante. – confirmou distraidamente, os pensamentos voando para o parto de sua patroa, presenciado por ela.   
Blaise fez uma grande careta de asco em suas belas feições angelicais, imaginando a cena.  
- Estouraram a barriga da mamãe para eu sair? – perguntou preocupado. Os olhos azuis marejando e o queixo tremendo.  
- Não querido. – apressou-se em responder, não querendo fazê-lo chorar. - Famílias sangue-puro recebem seus filhos de uma encomenda trazida por leprechauns montados em unicórnios negros.  
O pequeno nem percebendo a mentira deslavada, pareceu se convencer.  
- Sem sangue? – perguntou abrindo um pequeno sorriso.  
- Sem sangue. – garantiu, voltando a ler seu livro.  
- Ainda bem que eu sou puro-sangue. – disse num suspiro aliviado e correndo para fora da biblioteca.  
Fim do Flasback. _

Tudo bem que, agora com 34 anos e com um filho de 16, ele sabia que não havia sido levado para seus pais por leprechauns e que nenhum bebê chegava assim ao mundo. Mas mesmo assim, a cena da barriga de uma mulher estourando e sangue esguichando para todo lado e saindo do meio daquilo tudo um bebê sujo, lhe vinha à cabeça toda vez que encontrava uma gestante. Não era culpa dele, se a pele delas esticava tanto a ponto de parecer que aquilo ia estourar a qualquer instante, certo?!  
- Blaise seu idiota. – praguejou a mulher, passando a mão no ventre coberto.  
- _È só eu não olhar. _- dizia para si mesmo, tentando forçar um sorriso amigável em seu rosto. – Desculpa Pansy, não te vi. – desculpou-se, olhando para seus joelhos.  
- Tudo bem. – falou a morena sorrindo, outra coisa estranha nas gestantes que deixava o homem espantado, a capacidade de mudanças drásticas de humor. – Mas me diz o que aconteceu pra você estar correndo? – perguntou ainda alisando o ventre, enquanto o homem repetia mentalmente: _"Olhe para os olhos dela, não desvie o olhar."_. Como uma espécie de mantra. - O Draco fugiu do casamento? – tentou, abrindo um sorriso animado.  
– Nada disso. – cortou, não estava com paciência para conversar. - Estou atrás da Luna, viu ela por aí? – perguntou rápido, tentando fugir dali o mais depressa possível.  
- Acabei de vê-la entrar no banheiro feminino ali. – contou apontando. – Ela parecia bem transtornada. – comentou para o nada, já que Blaise não estava mais a sua frente.  
Olhou para os lados a tempo de ver o vulto do moreno entrando na porta que ela tinha apontado.  
- Obrigada. – ele berrou lá de longe.  
- De nada. – murmurou pra si mesma, e depois murmurou carinhosamente para seu ventre. – Eu espero, sinceramente, que você não fique assim quando crescer, querido.  
--  
**Paris, França. **  
Fou e Vail jogavam videogame animadamente na sala de sua casa, quando uma labareda azul surgiu do nada bem em frente ao garoto de cabelos roxos. Assim que ela cessou, uma pena azul e um pergaminho haviam aparecido.  
O loiro viu o amigo ler a carta rapidamente, fazer uma careta, enfiar os tênis nos pés. E aparatar logo em seguida, sem dizer nada. Ele pegou o pergaminho e pôs-se a lê-lo.

_**Fou.  
Plano de Última hora.  
Estou presa nas masmorras da minha mansão, Daphné e minha avó estão aqui também.  
Não consegui entregar o Dossiê para o meu pai, ele vai se casar em instantes.  
Ache minha mãe, ela deve estar em casa.   
Deturpe informações, invente uma história, dance cancã, vire-se do avesso, mas eu quero que traga-a aqui em menos de vinte minutos.  
Vá sozinho.  
Beijos.  
Pen. **_

Balançou a cabeça rindo e voltou-se para seu jogo. Parece que Fou tinha ido acabar com um casamento.  
----  
Os funcionários da renomada Fascinationsualité encontravam-se encolhidos em suas divisórias, escondidos em suas salas, ou até mesmo refugiados nos banheiros. O fato era que nenhum deles queria dar o azar de encontrar com sua presidenta naquele dia.  
A mulher parecia procurar pessoas para descontar a raiva reprimida que sentia, desde o incidente acontecido naquele mesmo dia com a diretora do departamento de Marketing que tinha ido lhe mostrar a escolha do modelo para a nova campanha publicitária da marca. A pobre mulher tinha sido atirada praticamente a pontapés da cobertura, enquanto a ruiva gritava coisas como "Nada parecido com aquela Doninha Albina posa pra MIM." e "Tire esses urubus oxigenados da minha frente.".  
E falando no diabo, eis que ele aparece. Andando feito uma leoa atrás de sua nova presa, Vírginia Weasley caminhava por entre todos os setores da sua empresa, os olhos esquadrinhando uma possível coisa fora do lugar.  
Ela escolheu entrar na sessão mais "alegre" da empresa, o andar onde ficavam os ateliês dos estilistas mais famosos da Fascinationsualité. Adentrou a primeira sala do corredor e deparou-se com a decoração estilo "ficção cientifica gay". O local era todo decorado em rosa e branco, com pufes em formas geométricas, uma mesa quase triangular cheia de croquis inacabados, entre outras excentricidades.  
Vírginia Weasley encontrou seu famoso estilista sentado no chão com as costas escoradas num pufe branco, os olhos cheios de lágrimas e olhando para um ponto fixo da parede.  
- O que aconteceu, Luigi? – perguntou ela brandamente, se apiedando com a cara de desolação do "homem" loiro.  
- Ele vai se casar, Vivis. Meu bofe encantado vai se casar. – murmurou dramaticamente, sem desviar seu olhar do ponto fixo da parede.  
Acompanhando o olhar do estilista, ela encontrou um grande mural de fotos em forma oval. Nele havia vários fotos e recortes de jornais de um mesmo homem. Era um loiro com feições aristocráticas, de porte atlético e olhos cinza. Gina não precisou se esforçar muito para reconhecer Draco Malfoy e seu famoso sorriso petulante.  
Sentindo seu humor mudar drasticamente, a mulher avançou contra o mural.  
- O que essa doninha loira está fazendo aqui? – berrou ela, apontando para as várias fotos.  
- È o mural que eu tenho do Deus Loiro, Vivis. – contou Luigi, apontando as várias fotos. – Demorei anos para conseguir todas essas fotos, ele não é muito sociável.  
- E eu só vou demorar alguns segundos pra destruir ele todo. – falou ela indo de encontro ao maior pôster que tinha ali.  
Só agora percebendo com quem ele falava e o perigo que corria. Luigi foi capaz de expressar alguma reação.  
- Nãão! – gritou o homem descontrolado, tomando a foto da mão dela. – Você vai ter que passar por cima do meu cadáver, pra relar um dedinho se quer no meu Deus.  
Olhando abismada para seu subordinado e depois voltando a olhar para o Karma de sua vida, retratado em diversos ângulos ali, Gina tomou sua decisão.  
- Já que você insiste. – fez ela, voando pra cima dele, tentando puxar o pôster.  
Atraído pelo grande estardalhaço, Joe McFacer um dos grandes sócios da fábrica, correu até lá. Encontrando os dois engalfinhados, como se digladiassem por comida.  
Com muito esforço, o homem conseguiu separá-los. Luigi exibia belos arranhados pelo braço e um supercílio machucado. Vírginia por sua vez, somente tinha as roupas amassada, o cabelo bagunçado e parecia pronta para outro round. Dezessete anos de convivência com os gêmeos muito bem aplicados.  
- Virginia minha Musa, que tal você ir para a casa descansar? – falou Joe com um sorriso amarelo, mas segurando firmemente o braço da amiga caso ela pulasse no pescoço da "biba loira".   
Lançando um último olhar ao estilista, agarrado ao seu pôster de Draco como se sua vida dependesse daquilo, ela assentiu levemente com a cabeça e aparatou.  
- O que aconteceu com ela? – grasnou o "homem", com lágrimas nos olhos olhando para um arranhado no braço esquerdo.  
- Não aconteceu NADA com ela, entendeu?! – falou o outro, com uma expressão séria incapaz de ser contestado por alguém.  
--  
Blaise chutou sem delicadeza uma por uma as portas das cabines do banheiro exageradamente vermelho e perfumado. Sobrando apenas uma, forçou a maçaneta dela recebendo um pequeno choque, esse era o aviso quando um banheiro estava ocupado.  
- Loony? – chamou ele suavemente, não querendo irritar a namorada.  
- Vai embora Blaise. – berrou ela, a voz nasalada mostrando que estava chorando.  
- Você está chorando, querida? – perguntou debilmente.   
- Não, idiota. Estou com alergia do seu perfume exageradamente forte. – falou asperamente. – Agora, vai embora.  
- Só quando você sair daí. – retrucou com a voz firme. - Vamos conversar.  
- Por que você não vai conversar com o Malfoy? A conversa de vocês sobre vosso repúdio a grávidas aparentava estar muito boa. – fungou a mulher, tentando soar irônica, mas fracassando completamente.  
- Eu não entendi porque você ficou desse jeito, eu sei que mulher adora defender a outra, mas isso passou dos lim-  
– Vai embora. Eu não quero te ver mais. – choramingou a loira, cortando-o.  
- Isso está ficando estranho, Luna. Diga-me o que está acontecendo. – pediu ele, e se não fosse o sonserino que era já estaria entrando em desespero.  
- Eu não vou falar, eu quero que você vá embora daqui e me esqueça. - fungou ela novamente.  
O moreno olhou aturdido para a porta de onde vinha a voz de sua amada, balançou a cabeça, e por fim, enquanto se sentava escorando na madeira, disse:  
- Então, nós vamos ficar aqui pra sempre. Porque eu só saio daqui quando você falar.  
Ficaram quinze minutos em silencio absoluto, a porta do banheiro estava lacrada para somente ser aberta por dentro, impedindo-os de serem interrompidos. Blaise batucava seus dedos no chão, bocejava, assobiava alguma música, mas nada da loira emitir algum som além de fungadas. Ele já começava a perder sua grande paciência.  
- E então? – começou tentativamente na esperança dela respondê-lo.  
Nada de resposta, ela continuou silenciosa nos próximos 10 minutos, porém Luna subitamente abriu a porta fazendo Blaise cair de costas no chão do banheiro.  
- Você quer realmente saber? – berrou, mas sua voz estava longe de parecer a da mulher sensível de alguns segundos atrás.   
O homem levantou-se num pulo e observou o rosto pálido de sua namorada, marcado por lágrimas secas e os olhos azuis muito vermelhos devido ao choro.  
- Quero. – falou decidido.  
Ela respirou fundo, olhou-o nos olhos e disse rapidamente.  
- Isso não é uma maneira romântica de se contar, mas eu estou grávida.  
- Como? – fez ele, fazendo sua melhor expressão de idiota.  
- Isso que você ouviu seu demente. – disse ela revoltada, colocando a mão sobre o ventre liso. – Eu estou grávida, e nada do que você disser vai mudar isso.  
Blaise respirou para responder, mas no instante seguinte tudo começou a rodar e escurecer. E ele só teve tempo de se maldizer por ter ficado de pé, antes de bater contra o chão.   
--  
**França, Mansão Weasley **  
- Ok! Certo. A mentira é boa. Não tem erro. – murmurava Fou, andando de um lado para o outro do escritório, enquanto esperava a mãe de Emmy descer para atendê-lo.  
Cinco minutos depois, a ruiva desceu e o garoto tinha que admitir que pela cara dela, era melhor enfrentar uma manada de hipogrifos do que contar uma mentira tão deslavada como a que ele iria contar.   
- Bom dia, senhora Weasley. - começou ele polidamente, mas ela dispensou seu cumprimento com um gesto de mão. – Eu não sei se a senhora lembra-se de m- - outro gesto com a mão, outra introdução pulada. – Eu sou amigo de Emmy e..  
- Diga diretamente o que trás aqui e tudo fica mais fácil. – falou Vírginia, numa tentativa de sorriso simpático, mas nada naquele dia a faria o ser. Não quando ela sabia que aquele loiro arrogante estava casando com aquelazinha.  
- Venho aqui porque Emmy me pediu. – falou o garoto de uma vez.  
- E por que ela te pediria algo assim? Ela não quer que eu vá ao casamento daquela doninha, não é?! – perguntou indignada, imaginando a cena onde ela toda de preto olhava de longe, Draco sorrindo e colocando a aliança nas garras daquele depósito de Poção Colorida.  
- Não senhora. – apressou em responder, quando viu as orelhas da mulher adquirem o perigoso tom vermelho, que tantas vezes ele vira na melhor amiga. – Sinto informar, mas acredito que suas filhas correm perigo. – contou em um tom sério, pouco característico.  
--  
Draco olhava entediado para o teto, em poucos instantes ele estaria casado pela segunda vez na sua vida. E isso não o animava nem um pouco.  
Uma leve batida na porta e ele ouviu a voz de sua mãe pedindo licença para entrar, assentiu estranhando aquilo tudo. _Narcisa Malfoy jamais pedia permissão para entrar. _  
- Já está na hora, querido. – falou ela com um sorriso estranho.  
- Estou indo mãe. – informou com sua voz entediada, levantando-se preguiçosamente e colocando os sapatos.  
- Não demore, não queremos deixar Magen esperando, não é?! – disse soltando uma risadinha que não combinava nenhum pouco com seu perfil aristocrático.  
Draco olhou aturdido para ela, mas resolveu não falar nada. A última coisa que ele queria era brigar com sua mãe também.  
Respirou fundo e tentou se convencer que Magen era o melhor para ele. A mulher havia sido tudo que ele procurava numa esposa até seus 17 anos, quando se apaixonou por aquela ruivinha esquentada.  
Por falar em ruiva esquentada, o que será que suas filhas estavam fazendo?  
--  
**Masmorras, Mansão Malfoy. **  
- _Cadê o pato, patati patacolá. Cadê o Pato para ver o que é que há? _- cantarolava Daphné batucando com os dedos nas grades da cela.  
- Dá pra calar a boca ou 'tá difícil? – resmungou Emmy de olhos fechados, aparentemente querendo dormir.  
- Eu estou treinando uma maneira de desviar a dor. – contou ela apontando exageradamente para a marca vermelha em seu rosto.  
- Eu fiz um bom trabalho, não é?! - perguntou ela sorrindo.  
- Se um bom trabalho significa doer muito, então você fez. – disse emburrada, cruzando os braços. – Minhas pernas doem. – reclamou.  
- Sente-se, então. – fez a ruiva, apontando para o chão, onde ela própria estava sentada a muito tempo.  
Daphné revirou os olhos, achando aquilo um absurdo.  
- Você realmente acha que eu vou sentar _nisso_? – perguntou com uma careta de asco, recebendo um dar de ombros em resposta. – Por que você não pede para o Shimmy trazer um puffe do meu quarto, do mesmo jeito que ele trouxe o tinteiro e o pergaminho? – completou esperançosa.  
- Ò claro, quanto burrice a minha. – zombou Emmy, falsamente animada. - Porque eu não peço também um som, umas almofadas e um pouco de comida, não é?!  
- Se é assim, não reclama. – bufou Daphné, para depôs sorrir cinicamente para a ruiva. - _Cinco diabretes pulavam na cama, um caiu com a cabeça no chão a mamãe ligou pro médico(..)_  
- Fou cadê você, seu porco espinho roxo? – praguejou Emmy, olhando para o teto e colocando as mãos nos ouvidos.   
--  
**De volta a Mansão Weasley na França**  
- Você está querendo me dizer que nesse exato momento minhas filhas estão presas em alguma cela da masmorra daquele Mausoléu e que elas só conseguiram se comunicar com você por causa do espelho de duas faces que vocês têm o par? – perguntou Vírginia Weasley, arqueando a sobrancelha em confusão.  
- Isso aí. – confirmou Fou, acenando enfaticamente com a cabeça.  
A ruiva o encarou por alguns segundos, como se o avaliasse.  
- Então me diga uma coisa: PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO FOI SALVÁ-LAS? – berrou essa última parte, assustando-o com a repentina explosão.  
- Er- em.. Daphné pediu pra você ir buscá-la. – inventou a pior mentira de sua vida, com um sorriso vacilante na face.  
- Daphné? – perguntou a mulher, a voz suavizando e a face abrandando.  
- Sim. – confirmou com seu sorriso crescendo consideravelmente.  
- E O QUE NÓS ESTAMOS ESPERANDO PARA IRMOS, ENTÃO? – berrou novamente, fazendo Fou dar um pulo na poltrona que estava.  
- Uma chave de portal? – ele sugeriu, não arriscando sorrir novamente.  
Porém, a mãe das gêmeas pareciam não ouvi-lo, andava de um lado para o outro do escritório aparentemente tentando bolar um plano. Fou sabia que chaves de portais só poderiam ser criadas para lugares fora do país com a autorização do ministério, autorização essa que demoraria dias para sair.  
- Já sei. – exclamou Gina, voltando-se para e sorrindo largamente. – Podemos aparatar.  
- Pra fora do país? Acho improvável que consigamos.  
- Não, não.– contou, balançando a cabeça em negação. E com um sorriso ainda maior, virou-se para o nada, chamando. – Mika, venha até aqui.  
Um estalo depois, a pequena criatura de grandes olhos castanhos estava olhando-os atentamente e Fou começava a entender o que a mãe de sua melhor amiga tinha em mente.  
--  
A primeira coisa que sentiu quando recuperou os sentidos foi um cheiro demasiado forte. Abriu os olhos com dificuldade e viu muito vermelho e alguns figuras turvas e embaçadas.  
- _Eu sabia, eu sabia. Eu morri e estou no inferno. _- choramingou uma voz dentro da sua cabeça.  
- _Mas eu fui tão bonzinho ajudando o Potty a salvar o mundo e tudo mais._ - contrapôs uma segunda voz muito indignada.  
Um dos vultos turvos pareceu perceber que ele estava acordado e se aproximou.  
- Até que enfim Zabine, e eu achando que você não ia acordar mais. – falou uma voz grossa, um perfil conhecido formando-se na mente travada de Blaise.  
Olhos excessivamente verdes. Cabelos que pareciam não saber o significado da palavra escova. E por fim, um péssimo gosto para óculos.  
- Potter! – berrou o sonserino se levantando num pulo assustado. – Mãeeee, me leva pro céu. Eu juro que vou ser um cara bonzinho – gritou desesperado, olhando para o teto.  
- Blaise-cale-a-boca. – mandou uma terceira voz e ele reconheceu a figura de Pansy.  
- Pansy. – exclamou correndo até ela, esquecendo completamente de sua fobia de grávidas. - O capeta tem a cara do Potter, Pan. Eu quero ir para o céu! Me leva pro céu, Pansy.  
A morena olhou abismada para seu amigo de tempos da escola, teve ganas de esganá-lo pelo drama que fazia, mas também teve vontade de rir. Então, conteve-se e formou uma expressão meio risonha, meio séria.  
Olhou para seu marido pedindo ajuda, o homem de cicatriz somente sorriu para ela e caminhou até um Blaise que batia a cabeça na parede e dizia que era bonito demais para estar no inferno com o Potter.  
- Como é triste essa vida de herói. – comentou Harry. Fingindo sentir muito, ele acertou um belo soco de direita no rosto de um de seus inimigos no tempo da escola.  
O Zabine caiu de joelhos no chão com a mão no rosto, parecendo recobrar a pouca consciência que tinha.  
- Harry! – repreendeu a senhora Potter, olhando ameaçadora para o marido.  
- Que foi? –indagou fingindo inocência.  
- Potter seu infeliz desgraçado, nenhum grifinório de merda coloca as patas no rostinho que mamãe fez carinho e saí impune. – rosnou Blaise, levantando-se e ameaçando partir pra cima do outro homem.  
- Eu quero ver você tentar. – provocou o grifinório em questão, cruzando os braços na frente do peito.  
Pansy vendo que dali sairia um briga muito feia, resolveu interferir.  
- Blaise você não estava atrás da Luna? Eu vi quando ela saiu daqui possessa daqui. – comentou, vendo o amigo perder totalmente o semblante furioso, ganhando um aspecto desesperado.  
- Por Salazar, LUNA. – lembrou-se o homem – Que grande merda de dragão frita, cozida e assada. – praguejou, passando a mão nos cabelos em frustração. - Estou com problemas, Pansy.  
- O que aconteceu? – perguntou a morena, se aproximando dele com o semblante preocupado.  
Harry rapidamente saiu do local com uma careta de nojo, dizendo que ainda precisava ver muito na vida para poder ser capaz de presenciar um sonserino contando suas mágoas.  
- Ela está grávida, Pansy. – contou segurando a mulher pelos ombros. – GRÁVIDA. Eu não sei o que fazer.  
- Você já tem um filho, Blaise. – argumentou sem entender o drama.  
- Mas o Bernard chegou prontinho lá na Mansão. Perfumado, cabeludo, rosado e tudo mais. Ele nem tinha cara de joelho. – defendeu-se parecendo indignado por Pansy não entendê-lo. – Ele já tava quase andando e falando. E bebês só choram e berram. E quer que nós saibamos o que está acontecendo com eles...  
Irritando-se com o monólogo, a mulher colocou as duas mãos na face do amigo fazendo-o parar de falar e olhá-la fixamente.  
- Você ama essa mulher, Blaise? – perguntou encarando-o com seus olhos negros inquisidores.  
- Amo. – murmurou ele, parecendo uma criança acuada perante o olhar da mãe.  
- Você quer fazê-la feliz? – tornou a perguntar, no mesmo tom.  
- Quero. – murmurou em resposta.  
Pansy sorriu parecendo satisfeita com a resposta e tirou as mãos da face dele.  
- Então, eu não tenho nada em que te ajudar. – falou despreocupadamente virando-se e indo em direção a porta.  
- Por quê? – perguntou ele, sem entender nada do que ela dizia.   
- Porque você sabe o que tem de fazer. – contou ela, com um sorriso sincero.  
E quando a silhueta dela sumiu pelo vão da porta, Blaise percebeu que Pansy não parecia mais tão assustadora como antes.  
--   
Um leve estalo quebrou o monótono silencio à frente da suntuosa Mansão dos Malfoy, e três figuras se fizeram presente ali. Dois humanos e um elfo doméstico.  
O plano de Gina era fácil, Mika tinha poder de aparatar muito mais alto e intenso do que o dos bruxos normais, assim ela pôde aparatar de um país para outro na maior facilidade.  
Fou só não entendia de onde que a pequena elfa conhecia o lugar para poder aparatar com tanta precisão, mas não se prendeu a essas perguntas, precisava ajudar Emmy e eles ainda tinham um grande obstáculo pela frente. Sorriu exageradamente e deu passos largos em direção ao portão.  
- Olá Dona Gárgula! – cumprimentou alegremente, e se gárgulas pudessem bufar e revirar os olhos, ela teria o feito.   
- Você de novo, humano? – perguntou retoricamente, com impaciência.  
- Pois é. Então, como você já me conhece é só abrir o portão, certo? – juntou as mãos e fez uma enorme cara de pedinte esfomeado.  
- Nada disso, humano. Você entrou da última vez porque teve ajudo e ainda não confirmaram seu nome na minha lista de permissões. – respondeu rispidamente a outra gárgula, a menos simpática das duas.  
- Olha Gárgulas, nós não temos tempo. Eu preciso entrar nessa Mansão nesse exato momento. – mandou Vírginia, intrometendo-se na conversa.  
As duas guardiãs do portão olharam a ruiva de cima a baixo, avaliando-a.  
- Quem é você? – perguntou finalmente a da direita.  
- Vírginia Weasley. – informou impaciente, jogando os cabelos para trás.  
- Vírginia Weasley? Não há registros de autorização para nenhuma Vírginia Weasley entrar na Mansão. - informou a gárgula encarando a ruiva.  
- Não se barra um Weasley, compreende? Nós entramos aonde quisermos. – ameaçou a mulher.  
Trocando olhares exasperados entre si, só agora realmente percebendo de que família aquela mulher se tratava, a da esquerda tomou a palavra.  
- WEASLEY? E você acha que algum Weasley vai entrar nessa Mansão? – crocitou beirando a incredulidade. - Para isso terão que me demolir primeiro, queridinha. – desdenhou.  
- Não é que isso é uma ÓTIMA idéia?! – falou Gina, irritando-se e puxando de dentro da sobreveste sua varinha mágica.  
Só que antes dela tentar qualquer feitiço contra as pedras, alguém havia sido atraído pelos gritos na entrada.  
- Senhora Malfoy? Mika? - esganiçou uma voz vinda do outro lado do portão.  
- Akim! – exclamou Mika, sorrindo exageradamente e seus olhos arregalados em felicidade. – A Mestra precisa de sua ajuda, Akim. – contou rapidamente.  
O elfo assentiu rapidamente com a cabeça, e com um estalar de seus dedos os portões da mansão foram abertos.  
Porém Vírginia Weasley encontrava-se paralisada, olhando sem pestanejar para o pequeno elfo de propriedade de Draco Malfoy.  
- O que você faz aqui, Akim? – perguntou por fim, depois de obter a capacidade da fala.  
- Longa história, senhora Malfoy. Longa história. – segredou o pequeno, fazendo uma profunda reverência.  
- Mais tarde você me contará, agora precisamos salvar as gêmeas. – cortou ela, caminhando a passos largos. - Vamos, garoto. – chamou com um aceno de mão, mas quando olhou para trás não havia o mínimo sinal de Fou.  
--  
A cerimônia demorou alguns minutos para começar, porque o estimado padrinho do noivo se recusava a entrar antes de ver a namorada, que havia desaparecido do prédio.  
Sendo convencido pelo filho a fazer o que lhe era dito, ele acatou aos pedidos e foi para seu lugar no "altar". **(N/a: Eu chamei o lugar onde a cerimonia vai ser realizada sendo chamado de altar, mas como não é um altar de verdade, é só onde o Bruxo do Ministério fica eu deixei-o entre aspas.) **  
Draco entrou no local da cerimônia junto com sua mãe, ainda lhe parecendo muito estranha. Esperou alguns minutos por sua noiva que preferiu entrar sozinha.  
Magen usava um vestido branco sem mangas, com alças presas atrás do pescoço. O corpo do vestido era apertado, delineando a cintura da mulher de uma maneira que parecia impossível dela respirar, era todo bordado a mão em ouro. O saiote era liso até a metade, onde iniciava novamente o bordado em ouro, que se estendia até sua cauda de quase três metros. Uma luva dourada ia até a metade do antebraço, e em seu pescoço o colar possuía um pingente em fios de ouro que se estendiam até o fim do decote do vestido. Nos olhos usava uma sombra branca cintilante e nos lábios um batom vermelho carmim.   
Assim que os noivos se encontraram, a mulher sorriu largamente, e o homem permaneceu sério, sem movimentar qualquer músculo facial. Alguns estranharam, outros não se importaram e outros nem chegaram a notar.  
Mas isso pouco importava porque o pior tinha acontecido: O casamento de Draco Malfoy havia começado.  
--  
Daphné ainda cantarolava qualquer música infernal, quando as duas garotas ouviram uma pequena explosão e passos no corredor de acesso à masmorra.  
- Emmy? Daphné? Vocês estão aí? – puderam escutar a voz de sua mãe.  
- Estamos aqui mamãe! – gritou a loira, colocando rapidamente sua melhor expressão de sofrimento.  
Olhou rapidamente para sua gêmea, que sustentava sua melhor máscara de raiva, trocaram mínimos sorrisos.  
_Era hora de atuar _  
--  
Blaise olhou sério para Draco, enquanto o bruxo do ministério dizia algumas baboseiras de praxe. Ele não acreditava que seu amigo ia fazer aquela besteira, TODOS sabiam que ele ainda gostava da Weasley e o idiota ainda teimava em se casar com aquela ameba loira.   
Olhou para seu filho, acomodado despreocupadamente em duas cadeiras da primeira fileira, lançou-lhe um olhar questionador. Não era suposto o garoto estar preocupado com aquilo também, já que era tão ligado as gêmeas?  
Entendendo a pergunta silenciosa do pai, o garoto sorriu maroto e movimentou os lábios, sem emitir som algum.  
- Elas vão acabar com isso. Não se preocupe.  
Olhando mais uma vez para a entrada do Salão, Blaise Zabine desejou com todas as suas forças que Bernard estivesse certo. Ele já tinha muita coisa com que se preocupar.  
--  
**Escritório Draco, Mansão Malfoy. **  
Recém saídas das masmorras, a mãe pode observar melhor as gêmeas. Emmy estava com a calça jeans emporcalhada de sujeira do chão sujo e Daphné impecável em suas vestes, porém outra coisa chamou-lhe atenção na filha loira.  
- Filha, o que é isso no seu rosto? – espantou-se puxando a garota mais pra perto e observando a perfeita marca de uma mão ali.  
- Magen. – disse a garota, com lágrimas falsas nos olhos, fazendo o coração da mãe ficar apertado.  
- Ela disse que não poderíamos fazer nada para impedi-la de se casar com o papai. Aquela vaca! – contou Emmy num bufo teatralmente irritado.  
As orelhas da mulher ruiva adquiriram um tom vermelho.  
- E disse também que ninguém acreditaria em duas garotas doidas que sofrem com falta de atenção por parte dos pais. – emendou a loira, alisando a face.  
Os pulsos de Gina cerraram-se fortemente e ela espreitou os olhos, transformando-os em duas fendas de pura raiva.  
- Isso depois dela estuporar a vovó e mandar a Emmy calar a boca, porque senão ela não seria tão branda com os feitiços. – complementou Daphné, colocando "lenha na fogueira".  
A mãe sentiu sua veia no pescoço pulsar em irritação. E quando ela falou, sua voz era forçadamente controlada, as palavras transbordando raiva.  
- Eu. Vou. Matar. Essa. Mulher. Agora. – disse caminhando até a saída da Mansão para poder desaparatar.  
- Eu vou com você. – disse Narcisa, recém acordada pelos elfos. – Ninguém coloca Narcisa Malfoy em uma masmorra. – citou solenemente, ajeitando as vestes e pondo-se de pé.  
Antes de correrem atrás delas, Emmy e Daphné trocaram olhares e sorrisos cúmplices, tinham conseguido o que queriam.  
--  
No Salão de Festas, a hora mais esperada chegara.  
- E é em nome do poder concedido a mim pelo Ministério da Magia da Grã Bretanha, que eu vos pergunto: _Magen Shmertz você aceita Draco Thomas Malfoy em matrimônio, prometendo honrar o sobrenome que lhe será dado e comprometer-se em fidelidade perante as leis bruxas desse país? _  
A mulher loira posou seu olhar em "Narcisa Malfoy", que lhe sorriu carinhosamente e incentivou com a cabeça.  
- Aceito. – falou sorrindo verdadeiramente e Draco pode perceber a monstruosa diferença entre esse e os sorrisos costumeiros dela.  
- E você, Draco Thomas Malfoy, aceita Magen Shmertz como sua legítima esposa, prometendo fidelidade perante as leis bruxas desse país? - perguntou o bruxo do Ministério, todos os olhos do Salão voltados pra ele.  
- Eu... err.. - gaguejou o loiro. - Eu ac... – tossiu um pouco, pigarreando e aproveitando para pensar verdadeiramente naquela pergunta. _Ele queria aquilo para sua vida? _

_-" EU ME RECUSO A VER MEU PAI FAZER A MAIOR BURRADA DA VIDA DELE."  
--  
"- Você sabe que tudo que a garota disse é verdade."  
--  
"-Tem uma porta nos fundos que dá pra você fugir sem ser visto, caso desista dessa palhaçada."  
--  
- "Daphné já tem uma mãe".  
--  
-"Ou, talvez, ele queira voltar para casa e encontrar sua adorável noiva. (..)"  
--  
- "Adeus, Draco (...) Eu te amo."  
--  
Olhos cinza tristes e incriminadores o encaravam friamente, e palavras não precisavam ser ditas para ele entender o recado silencioso: Ele era um covarde. _

Fechou os olhos com força, afastando as imagens de sua mente. Daphné odiava Magen. Emmy a repudiava. Narcisa a desprezava. Por Salazar, até Blaise não gostava dela. E ele? Ele, Draco Malfoy, amava Vírginia Weasley.  
Balançou a cabeça fortemente e voltou a encarar sua noiva, que sustentava uma expressão incrédula, o sorriso falso machucando suas belas feições.  
- Eu acho.. – começou com sua voz arrastada, disposto a acabar com aquela palhaçada, como Blaise intitulara, mas uma explosão alta fez todos do Salão desviarem a atenção dele.  
Um sorriso descrente nasceu nos lábios finos de Draco, Gina Weasley nesse exato momento adentrava pela passarela ricamente decorada por Magen e ela tinha uma expressão de fúria amedrontadora.  
--  
Narcisa Malfoy irritada não era uma coisa muito legal de se ver, concluiu Daphné arregalando os olhos quando sua refinada avó arrancou o portão luxuoso de seu caminho, com apenas um movimento de varinha.  
As duas mulheres mais velhas entraram no Salão obstinadas a atingirem o mais dolorosamente possível seus alvos As gêmeas, por sua vez, permaneciam mais atrás caminhando calmamente e sentindo que todos observavam-nas.  
- VOCÊ! – berrou Gina, dando passadas rápidas e apontando na direção de uma Magen Shmertz amedrontada que se escondia atrás de Draco. – SUA VACA LOIRA TINGIDA.  
- Draky essa mulher é doida, ela deve estar com inveja porque estamos nos casando. – choramingou a loira tentando inutilmente fugir.  
A ruiva alcançou rapidamente o casal.  
- Vírginia o que você faz aqui? – perguntou o homem em um sorriso esperançoso.  
- Sai da frente, Draco. – mandou ela, as orelhas muito vermelhas e os olhos espreitados em fendas de pura raiva.  
- Só se você me disser o que veio fazer aqui. – implicou mais ainda, fazendo as pessoas do Salão se perguntar se ele amava a própia vida.  
- Saia da frente dessa mulher, Draco Thomas Malfoy. – mandou Narcisa, num tom de voz parecido com o que ela o repreendia quando criança.   
- Mãe? – estranhou, olhando para a outra versão de Narcisa que se encontrava ao lado de Blaise no "altar".  
Esse pequeno desvio de atenção foi o suficiente para que a Vírginia avançasse sobre Magen inesperadamente, berrando:  
- Eu vou te esfolar viva, sua gralha loira.  
E então, foi aquele tumulto que só acontece em salões de alta sociedade. Senhoras histéricas gritando, preocupadas com o magnífico vestido da loira. Crianças assistindo atentamente os tapas e puxões de cabelo, torcendo cada um para sua favorita. Homens tentando se manterem desinteressados, mas fracassando completamente. Pessoas fofocando sobre o aparente motivo da briga e todas essas coisas, mas nada de alguém separá-las.   
--  
Emmy olhou para o salão inteiro, parecendo um lobo procurando sua presa.  
- Ele sumiu. – murmurou para si mesma.  
- Que foi, Emmy? – perguntou Daphné, observando sua mãe derrubar Magen com um soco cruzado de esquerda.  
- Carlos sumiu. – comentou preocupada. – Pelo jeito, ele não gosta tanto assim da amante.  
--  
A cópia de Narcisa Malfoy esgueirou-se para uma parte menos movimentada da festa, ninguém observava-a. Era a oportunidade perfeita para fugir dali, Araminda que fosse presa sozinha. Ele, Carlos Reis, que não iria para Askaban tão cedo.   
Recostado na parede ele caminhou atentamente aos movimentos no centro do Salão, só precisava chegar até o portão e de lá aparatava para qualquer lugar longe dali. Sua fuga foi um sucesso, dando uma última olhada a sua parceira apanhando horrivelmente, ele correu com um grande sorriso de encontro a sua liberdade e ...  
Bem, digamos apenas que abriram a pesada porta de mogno das escadas com acesso a cozinha e ela embateu fortemente contra o rosto do vigarista.  
- Ops. – gemeu Luna com um sorriso envergonhado, mordendo um grande muffin de chocolate. – Eu acho que ele desmaiou. – comentou cutucando o homem com o pé.  
--  
Blaise Zabine caminhou calmamente até o centro das atenções, aonde Gina havia estava sentada sobre a cintura de Magen e batia-lhe no rosto com uma fúria gigante, enquanto a outra mulher tentava, sem muitos resultados, puxar-lhe as madeixas ruivas. Draco estava ocupado demais sendo chamado de bastardo e "vergonha da minha carne" por uma nada adorável mãe naquele momento.  
Rindo um pouco, Blaise puxou a cintura fina da sogra de seu filho tirando-a da sessão de espancamento, enquanto ela esperneava e se debatia.  
- Olha o que você fez com o meu vestido, sua ruiva nojenta. – berrou a loira levantando-se do chão com uma feição de desagrado, não muito diferente de sua expressão normal.  
- Isso é pra você aprender a NUNCA MAIS colocar essas patas imundas nas minhas filhas. – berrou de volta, quase conseguindo se soltar.  
Magen ameaçou avançar contra sua oponente, mas as mãos fortes de Harry Potter fizeram-na permanecer no mesmo lugar.  
- CHEGA DE BRIGA! – trovejou o moreno, as mulheres ainda se debatiam querendo continuar a pancadaria. – NÃO ME OBRIGUE A AZARÁ-LAS!  
E todo o salão entrou em absoluto silencio.  
- Ui.. o Potter falou, o mundo calou. – desdenhou Draco, recebendo um olhar de censura da mãe e de Pansy. - Que foi? – perguntou sem entender e a mulher morena acenou levemente para a porta do lugar onde adentravam duas figuras.  
A primeira era uma bela mulher negra de olhos azuis e com a barriga saliente, do 3º mês de gravidez, escondida pelo uniforme de Auror do Ministério Alemão.  
Junto dela vinha um ligeiramente esverdeado Brendan Shmtson, ou Fou para os íntimos.  
Ela caminhou altivamente até Harry, mostrou-lhe suas credenciais de seu ministério e disse com a voz séria e intimidadora, em um inglês carregado de sotaque.  
- Sou Vivian Simens, aurora do Ministério Francês e estou a procura de Araminda a 2 anos... - e assim ela se pôs a contar toda a já conhecida história da vilã mais chata dessa história.  
Na metade do relato, Vírginia caminhou lentamente em direção a saída tentando passar despercebida e voltar para a calma de seu lar. Ela quase conseguiu o feito, porém a dois metros do portão seu caminhar foi interrompido.  
- Fugindo novamente, Weasley? – perguntou uma voz arrastada bem ao pé do ouvido, fazendo-a pular como um gato assustado.  
- Eu não fujo de nada, Malfoy. – rebateu indignada, recompondo-se.  
- Então, os últimos três meses foram o quê? – a voz dele ainda era arrastada, mas seus olhos o traíam, mostrando o quanto aquela resposta era importante para ele.  
- Foram o que eu devia ter feito a minha vida inteira. – disse a mulher com a voz fraca e voltando a caminhar.  
A mão dele segurou-a pelo antebraço, impedindo sua ida.  
- Você não pode ir assim, depois de tudo que aconteceu, Vírginia. – sussurrou ele, com a voz arrastada.  
- Malfoy, eu sinto muito pelo seu casamento. – falou, sem encará-lo olhando para frente. - Sinto pela sua noiva ser uma vaca interesseira e sinto mais ainda por ter estragado a porcaria daquele vestido, eu posso pagá-lo se- Gina não chegou a terminar seu monólogo.  
Draco puxou sem delicadezas o corpo pequeno dela de encontro ao dele, e a beijou-a com paixão. Beijou-a como queria fazer desde a primeira vez que a viu naquele dia. Avançou ferozmente contra os lábios dela, querendo puni-la por ser tão intoxicante e inesquecível, apertou-a entre seus braços como se quisesse fundi-los, e assim jamais ela seria indiferente a suas tentativas.  
Gian por sua vez, deixou-se beijar de inicio sabendo-se incapaz de afastá-lo, não importando quantos anos passariam ela jamais conseguiria afastá-lo de verdade. Quando ele aumentou a intensidade, querendo castigá-la, ela retribuiu a altura expressando toda a raiva que sentia dele. A mesma raiva que a fez bater em seu melhor estilista, aquela raiva que lhe deu forças para bater na noiva dele como se não houvesse amanhã. Ela pode sentir os braços dele ao redor dela com força maior do que a necessária, mas não se importou com aquilo, sentiu-se protegida e acolhida no abraço de uma serpente poderosa e venenosa.  
E quando toda aquela mágica findou-se, eles não se separaram, não queriam se separar. Só precisavam de ar, e recomeçaria novamente. Não existiam mais preocupações, eles estavam novamente na França, há quinze anos atrás, era só isso que queriam pensar. As testas coladas, os lábios inchados, os dedos dele passando levemente pelo rosto dela e os sorrisos bobos tão bem conhecidos e saudosos.  
Passos pesados como se alguém corresse de um grande perigo, os despertou.  
- LUNAA! - berrou Blaise pulando por cima da porta derrubada do Salão e correndo atrás da mulher que já alcançava os portões.  
Vírginia passou os dedos levemente pelos traços do homem que amava, sorriu tristemente e beijou-lhe os lábios superficialmente.  
- Eu me caso em um mês. – sussurrou e correu atrás da amiga.  
Quando as duas se encontraram abraçaram-se e aparataram no instante seguinte.  
Blaise parou ao lado do amigo, suspirando pesadamente e olhando para o ponto de onde Luna havia desaparecido.  
- Nós estamos ferrados, cara. – concluiu desiludido, dando um tapinha amigável nas costas dele.  
Draco também soltou o ar lentamente, ambos com os olhos fixos no mesmo lugar.  
- Estamos mesmo. – concluiu.

**--**

**N/a: Nooossa.. demorei horrores, certo?**

**Desculpas pela demora..**

**Mas aí está o cap. D**

**Tem só mais 4 para acabar a fic(contando com o bônus e o epílogo)**

**Obrigada pelos coments!**

**Bjo!**

**E comentem maiss!**


	23. Medidas Desesperadas!

_**23º Cap. - Coisas absurdas.. medidas desesperadas. **__**  
**_

- Uou! Lembre-me de nunca irritar a sua mãe durante toda a minha vida, ok?! – James pediu, olhando com uma careta de assombro/admiração para o Semanário Das Bruxas.  
Ele e a namorada encontravam-se nos jardins do castelo aproveitando o sol fraco de primavera. A garota, muito bem acomodada entre as pernas dele, lia a reportagem de capa da revista que, nada surpreendentemente, era sobre o desastroso casamento de seu pai, e o grifinório observava as fotos por cima da cabeça dela. Nelas, a figura de Gina esganava a loira falsa, depois batia com a cabeça dela no chão, sucessivamente, em um ciclo quase vicioso, mas sem deixar de sorrir satisfeita.  
- Preocupe-se em não me irritar, querido. – retrucou monotonamente, sem tirar os olhos do papel. -Aparentemente eu herdei mais genes de Vírginia Weasley do que o esperado pelo meu pai. – contou com uma leve pontada de tristeza em relação ao pai  
- Eu não me importo com os genes Weasley. – falou o garoto solenemente, e, sem delicadezas, arrancou a revista das mãos dela, jogando-a longe. – O que me preocupa é saber se você herdou o cruzado de direita deles. – sussurrou essa última parte no pescoço dela, fazendo Daphné sorrir e se virar de frente pra ele.  
- Quer experimentar? – desafiou com as sobrancelhas levantadas, enlaçando ele pelo pescoço.  
- Nah. – falou com pouco caso, puxando-a mais pra perto. – Prefiro experimentar outra coisa.  
Delicadamente, ele tocou os lábios dela com os dele, distribuindo pquenos selinhos amorosos lá. E, devagar, pediu passagem com a língua, o que lhe foi rapidamente cedida pela loira, o puxando mais pra perto pela nuca e aumentando a pressão do beijo. Achando a posição que estava muito desconfortável, James, num gesto rápido e súbito, colocou-a sobre seu colo, uma perna de cada lado. E, contentes com a maior aproximação, beijaram-se mais fogosamente. Ela desceu a mão para o peito dele, acariciando levemente a região, fazendo-o a arrepiar.  
- He-hem. – alguém pigarreou levemente, eles não se separaram e não pareciam intencionado em fazê-lo. – He-hem. – tentou novamente, dessa vez, mais alto e forte. Daphné subiu a mão no peito de James, para o pescoço e daí para nuca. O moreno sorriu e fez um barulho de aprovação, semelhante a um gemido. – He-hem. – outro pigarro, esse mais desesperado e quase um ataque forçado de tosse. A mão do grifinório, brincava agora com a barra da blusa dela e, sutilmente, iria tocar-lhe a pele quente da barriga. – Por tudo que é mais sagrado nesse mundo, não coloque essa mão aí. – berrou um Bernard Zabine desesperado, fazendo Daphné sair do colo do namorado abruptamente, muito corada, e sentar-se na grama.  
- O-o-olá Bernard. – cumprimentou num sussurro, encarando os próprios sapatos.  
– Por Salazar, ó imagem de degeneração mórbida fixa num lugar atrás da minha retina. – dramatizou o garoto, tampando os olhos e balançando a cabeça para os lados exageradamente.  
Potter rosnou algo inteligível e fez um gesto muito mal educado na direção do amigo sonserino, que ainda fazia uma interpretação digna de dramalhão mexicano.  
- Pobre Zabine, pobre garoto. Tão bonito, tão novo, tão sexy, tão lindo e já traumatizado. – lamentava-se alto o bastante, para começar a atrair olhares de todo o jardim.  
- Bernard. - suplicou a loira, da cor de um tomate fresco, olhando para os lados. – Pára de fazer cena.  
- Eu estou fazendo cena? – indignou-se, colocando a mão no peito. – Vocês que estavam fazendo cena antes de eu chegar, uma cena digna de censura para menores de 17 anos, diga-se de passagem. – esbravejou comicamente acusador, apontando um dedo pra eles.  
- Droga, Bernard, pára de fazer graça. O jardim inteiro está olhando para cá. – ordenou o moreno, já perdendo a paciência.  
Parecendo acordar para a situação, Bernard se virou de costas para os amigos e sorriu para todos os espectadores de seu drama.  
- Senhores e senhoritas, muito obrigado por acompanharem o espetáculo desse que vos fala. - agradeceu fazendo uma mesura de teatro. – Ladies, para espetáculos particulares entrem em contato com a lareira do meu empresário. – falou, sorrindo e piscando para as garotas do local. – Obrigada pela atenção. – e com outra mesura, ele se virou para encarar os amigos boquiabertos.   
- Eu vou fingir que não vi isso, porque é bobo demais até pra você. – disse a loira, desfazendo primeiro sua face de descrença.  
Dando de ombros, o sonserino sentou-se estrategicamente no meio deles.  
- Viram a Emmy por aí? – perguntou fazendo parecer casual.  
- Biblioteca. – respondeu James prontamente. – Sozinha. – complementou propositalmente, vendo um mal disfarçado sorriso malicioso brotar no rosto do outro.  
- Ahh certo. – falou lentamente, porém levantando-se num pulo ágil. – Eu já vou indo.  
E dizendo isso, saiu andando para o castelo.  
O grifinório sorriu malicioso e puxou a namorada mais pra perto, levando um tapa bem dado no ombro.  
- Que foi? – perguntou inocentemente.  
- Emmy não está sozinha. – falou com a voz estridente. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, claramente perguntando. _"E daí?"_ - Ela está com Evan. – contou revirando os olhos perante a estupidez do amado.  
Encolhendo os ombros e abrindo um pequeno sorriso culpado, ele focou seus olhos verdes no ponto onde Bernard havia sumido castelo adentro. – Hmm..Er.. Ferrou?  
Daphné suspirou pesadamente e se aconchegou contra ele. – È.. eu acho que ferrou. – admitiu, enquanto pegava sua revista e voltava a lê-la.  
--  
Já na Biblioteca, na mesa mais ao fundo, perto da sessão de Transfiguração, vários livros jaziam sobre ela, pergaminhos e penas faziam companhia a eles. Os dois estudantes responsáveis por aquela bagunça encontravam-se ali também. A garota estava sentada na mesa e ensinava o garoto a sua frente. Ele, por sua vez, estava de pé tentando transfigurar uma cadeira.  
- Mexa essa varinha corretamente, bruxo. – manda Emmy já perdendo a paciência.  
- Não diga como eu devo manusear a minha varinha, bruxa. – retrucou o loiro, com um sorriso pervertido para a amiga.  
- Então, se essa sua coisinha aí não funcionar amanhã a culpa não é minha, viu?! – falou novamente, mas dessa vez com malícia.  
- Você está duvidando do potencial dela? – perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha e se aproximando da garota.  
- È, eu acho que estou. – respondeu fazendo pouco caso e tentando esconder o riso.  
- Então, terei que transfigurar numa lesma vermelha. – ameaçou seriamente, apontando lhe o pedaço de madeira.  
- Ò pobre de mim! – dramatizou, colocando a mão na testa. - Dama ruiva em perigo, alguém poderá ajudar? – pediu em tom de lástima.  
- Eu lhe salvarei, belo dragão ruivo. – informou Evan, colocando as mãos na cintura, pomposo, em pose de herói do século XV.  
- Mas não era você quem ia me machucar? – perguntou a garota arqueando a sobrancelha esquerda.  
O sonserino deu de ombros e girou a varinha entre os dedos despreocupadamente.  
- Contenção de gastos. O mesmo ator faz mais de dois papéis. – contou, recostando-se na mesa..  
Emmy riu da bobeira dele lhe dando um tapa no braço.  
- Idiota! Vamos voltar a Transfiguração, certo?! – pediu, acenando em direção à cadeira que deveria ser transfigurada.  
Porém, o garoto tinha os olhos arregalados para o local estapeado.  
- Você me bateu. – indignou-se.  
- E daí?! – perguntou sem entender.  
- Não bate que eu apaixono. – completou em tom duvidoso, fazendo os dois rirem mais ainda. – Ou então, me joga na parede e me chama de lagartixa de uma vez.  
A garota riu novamente, até que parou de repente e levantou as sobrancelhas para o amigo.  
- Ei, espera.Você me chamou de "dragão"? – perguntou perplexa, palpavelmente atrasada, levantando-se da mesa. Fazendo o garoto, automaticamente, levantar-se também e recuar um passo com um sorriso amarelo.  
--  
_Certo.. ele não estava vendo aquilo. Era só uma ilusão de ótica, e assim que piscasse aquela cena dissolveria da mente dele. E Emmy estaria ali sozinha, resmungando e praguejando contra o inventor de poções. _- Pensava Bernard, imóvel a muitas mesas de distância da onde a grifinória e seu primo estudavam. Estando longe, e não tendo coragem de se aproximar para escutar o que falavam, optou por apenas olhar.  
Nesse instante eles estavam bem próximos um do outro. Se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, perceberia que eles estavam a pelo menos quatro palmos de distância um do outro. Mas na visão enciumado do sonserino os dois "amiguinhos" estavam a alguns centímetros de distância, e a qualquer momento Rossier daria o bote.  
Cerrou os punhos vendo os dois rirem juntos, e já se preparava para virar de costas e sair dali, quando uma massa de cabelos castanhos tampou todo o seu campo de visão e agarrou-lhe o pescoço.   
- Bêê. – cantarolou Lisy Tahan apertando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, falando alto o suficiente para todos na biblioteca ouvirem. – O que você está fazendo sozinho e parado aqui? – perguntou, enquanto ele gentilmente tirava as mãos dela de seu pescoço.  
Bernard levantou seus olhos para a cena que presenciava há alguns instantes atrás e observou, com uma satisfação cruel, que os dois amigos haviam se separado e o encaravam sem reação alguma.  
- Apenas observando a paisagem, Lisy. – respondeu lentamente com um meio sorriso frio, encarando os outros dois. E com um arquear de sobrancelha direcionado, ele saiu da biblioteca.  
Emmy e Evan se entreolharam e observaram-no sair, sendo seguido pela castanha que tagarelava alto.  
- Deixa comigo, eu vou atrás dele. – prontificou-se Rossier, enfiando os livros na mochila rapidamente.  
- Vá em frente. Eu não me importo.– falou a garota desdenhosamente, acenando com descaso e voltando sua atenção aos livros.  
- Iluda-se com isso, ruiva. – dizendo isso, ele jogou a mochila nas costas e caminhou pra fora da biblioteca.  
Emmy abriu a boca pra dizer algo, mas desistiu na metade do processo. Contentou-se em dar de ombros e tentar convencer a si mesma que não se importava.  
--  
Ele tinha uma meta. E pra falar a verdade, era uma meta muito simples. E quando Blaise Zabine tem uma meta, ele chuta traseiro de tragos montanheses para realizá-la. Então, não seriam dois seguranças munidos de varinha que o impediriam de chegar até a sala de Luna, no final daquele corredor super protegido, certo?!  
_Ele iria lutar bravamente, mas morreria lutando. _- decidiu-se o homem, chegando perto dos armários duplex encapados com roupas humanas.  
_Seria uma morte sangrenta, porque ele não desistiria sem luta. _- pensou, apertando a varinha entre os dedos, dentro do bolso interno de seu sobretudo caríssimo e parando em frente ao inimigo.  
- Com quem você quer falar, tampinha? – rosnou o da direita, fazendo-o se lembrar nada saudosamente de Crabble e Goyle esfolando primeiranistas lufa-lufas sob seu comando.  
- Er.. olá, companheiros. – cumprimentou sorrindo, e com dois gestos de mão, praticamente imperceptíveis, ele colocou dois saquinhos de galeões na mãozorra de cada.   
Rasgando os lábios, numa tentativa de sorriso, as montanhas de músculo deram um passo para o lado, desbloqueando o caminho.  
E quem ousar dizer que Blaise Zabine não lutou bravamente, cairá duro no chão.  
--  
**Hogwarts, masmorras. **  
- Ei, Bernard. Espera. – berrou Evan, entrando no seu salão comunal bem atrás do moreno, que claramente o ignorava. – Eu preciso falar com você. – pediu, seguindo o colega que agora descia as escadas com destino ao dormitório deles.  
Os dois desceram a escadaria escura, seguiram o pequeno corredor e chegaram ao dormitório dos quintanistas sonserinos. Bernard entrou, e fechou a porta com um baque forte que teria pegado no rosto do primo, se ele não estivesse a alguns passos a mais atrás dele.  
- Ninguém entra aqui. – rosnou o loiro em tom de ordem para um terceranista corpulento que imediatamente parou seu caminho, assentiu com a cabeça e recostou na parede ao lado da porta. – Certo. – murmurou pra si mesmo, antes de respirar fundo e adentrar o aposento completamente imerso na escuridão.  
Com um aceno de varinha ele ligou o feitiço iluminador. Andou determinado até a única cama com o cortinado fechado e abriu-o sem cerimônias.  
- Você vai me escutar nem que eu tenha que enfiar as palavras dentro dos seus ouvidos.  
--   
Luna assobiava distraidamente uma música d'As Esquisitonas enquanto regava uma planta de aspecto duvidoso sobre o batente da sua lareira particular do ministério.  
- Vejo que os seguranças contratados pela Ginny não são tão bons assim. – comentou com azedume para o homem que acabara de entrar na sua sala. – Você os subornou, Blaise?  
- Talvez sim, talvez não. – comentou distraidamente, recostando-se na porta. – Como sabia que era eu? - perguntou curioso.  
- Você faz um barulho engraçado enquanto respira com nervosismo. – respondeu guardando a água arroxeada com que molhava a planta. – Vamos direto ao assunto.– disse sentando-se em posição de lótus na poltrona atrás da mesa, após alguns minutos de silêncio. - Qualquer coisa que você diga não me fará abortar meu filho. – completou em tom definitivo.  
O homem que até agora estivera olhando para os próprios sapatos, tentando pensar num meio de começar aquela conversa, levantou a cabeça rapidamente de olhos arregalados.  
- Por Salazar, Luna. Eu jamais lhe pediria isso. – exasperou-se passando a mão nos cabelos, nervosamente. – Eu vim aqui pra te falar uma coisa totalmente diferente disso.  
Com um gesto impaciente a mulher jogou os cachos loiros para longe do rosto, e focou seus olhos azuis nele.  
- Então diga logo. – pediu sem delicadezas.  
- Bem, eu queria que você fosse comigo a um outro lugar, antes de dizer tudo. – falou humildemente, os olhos baixos, sem coragem de olhá-la.  
Luna analisou-o por alguns segundos: as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo, os cabelos negros caindo sobre os olhos por estar de cabeça baixa, as feições sérias e sem a costumeira expressão de deboche. Seu coração de grávida apertou dentro do peito e ela levantou-se da poltrona.   
- Eu vou com você, mas gostaria de deixar claro que a qualquer momento eu posso te castrar, se me der vontade, entendeu?! – concedeu a loira, colocando a capa púrpura sob os ombros e fazendo Blaise sorrir pra depois engolir em seco sob a ameaça.   
--  
**Biblioteca, Hogwarts**  
Emmy ainda estava na biblioteca quando foi abordada por um pássaro conhecido. Um falcão roxo, o falcão de Fou.  
- Hey garoto! – cumprimentou a ruiva, acariciando as penas da cabeça do animal, pousado no seu braço. Ele respondeu com um pio meio melancólico. – Que foi? O Porco espinho está com problemas? – em resposta, Shrek esticou a pata mostrando um pergaminho.

_Hey Pen.._

Primeiro eu gostaria de pedir desculpas por ter sumido do casamento do seu pai sem nem ir falar com você. Tive assuntos irremediavelmente marcados para serem resolvidos naquela hora. E ele não era nada animadores, ruiva.  
Bom talvez seja bom eu te explicar primeiro o que está acontecendo por aqui, não é?! Bem er.. isso vai ser bem chocante de se entender e eu quero te explicar da melhor forma possível. Lá vamos nós, então.  
Tudo começou na Mansão Malfoy quando eu, sua mãe e sua elfa doméstica aparatamos na entrada. Por falar nisso, sugiro que tente descobrir um pouco sobre ela. O ser sabia exatamente para aonde ia quando nos transportou, sem falar que outro elfo da família chegou a tratar sua mãe por "Sra. Malfoy."  
Voltando ao assunto, enquanto sua mãe brigava com as gárgulas, eu vi que aquela fulaninha( conhecida como Magen) tinha passado dos limites e tinha que ser detida. Decidido a acabar com a oxigenada, aparatei direto na Alemanha na casa de uma "amiga". Essa "amiga" era quem havia me fornecido, não muito consciente, muitos dados importantes para montar o "Dossiê Dor de Estomago". Ela trabalhava no Ministério Alemão, mas era uma aurora francesa emprestada ao país. Lembra-se daquela aurora que prendeu a Araminda e o Carlos? Pois é, a própria.  
Quase morri no processo de aparatação de um país para outro, mas consegui realizá-lo por completo. Qual não foi minha agradável surpresa, descubro que Vivian, a dita cuja, está grávida. Num primeiro momento, me apeguei a idéia do filho não ser meu, porém essa minha última esperança foi cruelmente esmagada. Ela me apresentou uma espécie de exame de paternidade, onde o nome "Brendan Shmtson" aparece quase em um letreiro luminoso.  
Eu sei o que você deve estar pensando e a resposta é "Não", o documento não é falso. Porque comodamente eu havia me apresentado a ela, nos nossos encontros durante minha estadia na Alemanha, como "Doug Cubber".  
E essa é a dura realidade na qual eu me encontro agora: Eu vou ser PAI.  
Merda! Mil vezes Merda! Eu ainda posso sentir o cheiro de talco, que minha mãe passava, saindo do meu traseiro e agora tenho que me preocupar em comprar talco pra colocar no traseiro de outro alguém. Alguém que coincidentemente é metade MEU.  
Por Todos Os Magos, Pen. Isso é um grande problema.  
Eu já posso ver o vulto da morte se aproximando de mim assim que o velho Shmtson souber dessa história. Foi bom te conhecer, Emm. Quero ser enterrado, por motivos óbvios, num caixão negro e vermelho. Uma foto da nossa turma e uma pena do Shrek me acompanharão no leito eterno.  
Certo, eu sei que exagerei, mas não posso evitar.  
Estou rindo pra não chorar. Dramatizando por cartas pra não sair por aí arrancando os olhos de qualquer um. Agora tenho que acabar por aqui, Vivian acabou de chegar e nós ainda temos que conversar muito sobre o futuro do nosso filho. _**(Arghh, grande merda de salamandra, isso soou tão Senhor Shmtson Pai que tenho vontade de bater na minha cabeça com uma viga de aço bem pesada.)**___

Beijos. 

Fou.

PS: Seria pedir muito, pedir que me envie o par de Daphné do seu espelho de duas faces? Ultimamente só saber que você está aí não anda me ajudando muito, preciso olhar seu arquear de sobrancelha engraçado e seus olhos cinza pra sentir que você ainda está comigo. 

A ruiva leu as últimas palavras da carta, abrindo um sorriso meio de lado, contido, meio debochado, meio preocupado.  
- Parece que seu dono está desesperado e incrivelmente sentimental, não é Shrek? – perguntou olhando o animal, que apenas piou, claramente concordando com ela. – Não vamos deixá-lo esperando, então.  
--  
- O que nós estamos fazendo aqui? – perguntou Luna, assim que reconheceu um corredor da Mansão Zabine, o corredor dos quartos principais.  
- Antes de tudo eu tenho que te mostrar uma coisa. – falou o moreno, estranhamente, mais sério que o normal.  
Delicadamente, ele pegou uma mão dela e a guiou pelo corredor. Passaram por uma porta negra, em cima uma pequena placa com letras cursivas brancas lia-se. _Bernard Zabine_, em baixo disso vinha uma placa amarela com preto, semelhante às do transito trouxa. **Cuidado! Sonserino enjaulado! Manter distância**   
A loira riu.  
- Obra de Emmy, Bernard ficou 'furioso'. – contou ele apontando. – Mas estranhamente não quis retirá-la. – contou com um sorriso, fazendo-a, involuntariamente, sorrir também. – Chegamos! – anunciou solenemente, apontando para uma porta, idêntica a de Bernard, mas nessa podia-se ler apenas ... Zabine.  
- Porque não tem nome? – estranhou à mulher, olhando interrogativa para ele.  
- Porque o dono ainda não nasceu. –contou com um sorriso, abrindo-a para ela poder olhar lá dentro. – Esse é o primeiro presente dele. – disse apontando para o ventre liso da mulher.  
Era um quarto de padrões muito maiores do que a loira estava acostumada, e ela tinha certeza que seu próprio apartamento era daquele tamanho. O chão era todo coberto por um fofo tapete, verde bem claro, que a fazia querer descalçar os sapatos e afundar seus pés ali.  
Bem ao centro um grande berço de madeira cinza, quase prateada, chamava toda a atenção do ambiente com seus lençóis verdes claro, cobertores de um verde mais escuro, almofadas em forma de goles e balaços. Sobre ele um móbile de pequenas vassourinhas que giravam nos mais diversos graus só com um toque de dedo.  
Mais perto da sacada havia uma grande cadeira de balanço de aparência confortável, um pouco longe dela, uma espécie de bancada alta, toda acolchoada em verde e cinza, quase prata, praticamente dizia à mulher que um bebê seria trocado ali.  
E no outro canto, tinha um baú, cheio de brinquedos, agora, sistematicamente organizados. Pareciam clamar por uma criança para desarrumá-los.  
Duas portas, da mesma cor do berço, davam uma para o banheiro particular e a outra para o closet, ainda vazio.  
- Como você sabe que é um menino? – perguntou olhando para o papel de parede cheio de vassouras, balaços e pomos de ouro. – Eu soube disso essa semana ainda.  
- Intuição paterna. – falou com um sorrisinho, vendo nitidamente a muralha envolta dela cair.  
- Sério? – perguntou com os olhos azuis brilhando com lágrimas de emoção.  
- Sério. – confirmou, aproximando-se perigosamente da mulher, suas mãos quase coçando de vontade de tocá-la. - _Ela não precisa saber que eu fui à médio-bruxa dela, certo?! _- comentou pra si mesmo, recebendo pleno apoio de sua consciência.   
- Isso foi tão lindo da sua parte. – fungou, indo abraçá-lo forte.  
Blaise a abraçou de volta, enrolando seus braços em volta da cintura dela fortemente, fechando os olhos em êxtase por tê-la ali novamente.  
- Você vem a outro lugar comigo? – murmurou no ouvido dela, que apenas concordou com a cabeça, sem se separar dele.  
Ainda sorrindo, o Zabine aparatou.  
- Oh! – foi a única coisa que Luna conseguiu dizer assim que percebeu onde estava.  
Era a mesma ilha onde os dois tinham ficado juntos pela primeira vez, mas agora à luz do dia, ela parecia infinitas vezes mais bonita, com sua areia branca, e águas muito azuis, as palmeiras bem mais ao fundo, e o mais interessante, alguns homens pareciam construir uma casa, bem em frente as areias.  
- Blaise, você acabou de aparatar numa praia desconhecida, possivelmente na frente de trouxas. – repreendeu a mulher, pensando na burocracia que teriam de enfrentar por causa disso.  
- Eles não são trouxas. – apressou-se em explicar.  
- Como você sabe? – perguntou ainda observando temerosa a quantidade de gente ali presente.  
- Eu os contratei, estão fazendo aquela casa pra mim, quero dizer, pra nós. – contou quase timidamente, puxando a mulher pra mais longe das pessoas.  
- Pra nós? – perguntou alarmada, mas esboçando um sorriso.  
- Sim, sim. Isso me leva ao outro assunto. – lembrou-se, meio atrapalhado. - Droga! Eu não devia ter te dito isso agora, deixa me achar uma coisa primeiro. – pediu um tempo, quase dando pulinhos, enquanto procurava o que quer que fosse dentro de sua camisa, nos bolsos da calça, do sobretudo. Até que finalmente parou, voltando-se pra ela, sorrindo. – Ahá! Achei! – comemorou, fazendo uma espécie de dança da vitória, causando uma risada involuntária na mulher. – Se você quiser se sentar, isso vai ser meio longo, e grávidas não podem ficar muito tempo em pé. – pediu, apontando para umas pedras grandes.  
Ela obedeceu e pôs se a encará-lo, curiosamente.  
- Bem, er, Luna. Eu sei que fui o cara mais idiota que você provavelmente conheceu em toda sua vida. – começou, meio hesitante, olhando-a no fundo dos olhos. – Eu fiz da sua vida um inferno na escola, desde o seu primeiro ano. Eu persegui e zombei todos os caras que saíram com você naqueles tempos. Eu te traí uma vez e dei uma de covarde quando eu descobri que você estava grávida.  
Ela não falou nada, somente o encarava de volta, os grandes olhos azuis brilhando.  
- "Mas, Luna, eu queria que você soubesse que eu te amei desde que coloquei meus olhos em você pela primeira vez, naquele trem indo pra escola, quando você disse que a minha áurea era escurecida e atraia 'Nárgaros Vampíricos' e me entregou um anel para me proteger".  
"Eu amei a sua fantasia e sua inocência de uma maneira tão profunda que eu te odiei, te odiei por ser tão diferente das outras garotas e não se importar com isso. Eu me contentei em te fazer infeliz, em te mostrar que você devia ser igual a todo mundo, eu tentei te tirar da bolha de inocência e alegria que você vivia. Mas eu nunca te atingia, nunca mesmo, eu falei para os outros que seria legal esconder suas coisas, e todos fizeram isso. Eu coloquei um apelido odioso em você, e no outro dia, toda a Sonserina te chamava assim."  
"E no dia que você fraquejou, eu me senti vitorioso. No único dia que você cedeu ao mundo, eu não tirei meus olhos de você. Eu queria que você fizesse algo pra eu rir, mas você permanecia vazia, fraca. E eu senti raiva quando nenhum dos seus poucos amigos percebeu isso, mas eu dei meu jeito e fiz a Weasley perceber, e correr pra te ajudar. Foi um dia muito feliz, o dia em que você sentou-se a mesa da Corvinal novamente com seu colar estranho, e a varinha atrás da orelha. E, assim, eu pude voltar a minha rotina infeliz de te perturbar, o que eu fiz até me formar e nunca mais te ver."  
"No dia que eu te vi novamente, naquela boate, desejei todos os minutos que aquela loira engraçada fosse você, e quando eu soube que realmente, quase me contive de emoção. Você estava mais velha, mas era fantasiosa e inocente como antes, e meu coração dançou lambada com o meu rim, assim que você aceitou sair comigo."  
"E eu fui muito feliz com você, nunca duvide disso, eu só não conseguia admitir que te amava. Toda a minha insegurança, fez aquele garoto mimado sonserino que vive dentro de mim dar o ar de sua graça, e eu fiz aquela burrada. Nunca me arrependi tanto de algo. Na hora que eu te olhei, e vi dor e raiva nos seus olhos eu percebi que te amei desde sempre. E que você sempre seria a única que me faria feliz como você faz, apenas me olhando. Eu gritei aos quatro ventos o que sentia, até te ter de volta."  
"E eu fui feliz novamente, como nunca. Eu te tinha de volta. Eu acordei todas as noites só pra contemplar como a lua iluminava seus cabelos, deixando os quase brancos, como suas mãos pareciam sempre encaixar-se nas minhas, e como você conseguia achar o lugar certo para recostar a cabeça no meu peito."  
"Aquela minha reação com o bebê foi porque eu tenho alguns receios a respeito disso, um trauma de infância idiota e completamente besta. Mas eu o superei indo de loja em loja, contratando arquitetos, dando ordens, escolhendo brinquedos e cores para fazer o quarto do meu, do **nosso** filho."  
Ele passou a mão nos cabelos, nervoso. E sorriu tentativamente pra ela, que tinha os olhos brilhando.  
- Eu te amo tanto, Luna. Que eu fiquei mil anos pra escrever a porcaria de um discurso pra te pedir em casamento e o acabei esquecendo na minha mesa do escritório. Mas, ainda assim, você aceita se casar comigo? E eu não quero que você pense que é por causa do bebê, porque eu te amo e te amo muito mesmo. – completou com nervosismo, mostrando a caixinha ainda fechada, onde, provavelmente, estava a aliança. – Nada de pressão, não é só porque eu comprei essa praia, fiz um feitiço estufa aqui pra nunca ser inverno, mandei construir uma casa...  
Luna sorriu em meio às lágrimas que, finalmente, haviam caído de seus olhos e levantou-se indo até Blaise (que ainda enumerava as coisas que tinha feito por ela.).  
- Eu aceito. – murmurou num sorriso.  
- .. não é só porque eu dei o seu nome pra essa praia que.. – parou de súbito, abrindo um enorme sorriso. – Você aceitou?? Sério?? De verdade verdadeira? – perguntou radiante, recebendo um tímido aceno de cabeça, o suficiente para fazê-lo a pegar no colo e rodar, feliz, com ela nos braços. – Eu te amo, Luna Lovegood! – berrou, já atraindo a atenção de todos os trabalhadores da obra.   
- Eu também te amo, Blaise Zabine. – ela também gritou sorridente, o vendo colocá-la delicadamente no chão e se ajoelhar a seus pés, abrindo a caixa com as alianças.   
Com um sorriso sedutor, ele pegou-lhe a mão direita e colocou lá um maravilhoso anel de platina, delicado, com uma enorme pedra de safira, moldada em forma de estrela.  
- É lindo. – murmurou, levantando a mão, dramaticamente, e olhando para a jóia.  
- Tem uma outra aliança, mas essa eu quero que você apenas guarde com você, porque esta perigando arrebentar. – pediu, tirando de dentro da caixinha um outro anel.  
Esse, muito diferente do primeiro, era verde-azulado e feito de borracha, enfeitado com uma semente de abóbora, meio torto, parecendo ter sido alargado recentemente.  
Luna achou que iria explodir de alegria assim que colocou seu olhos na peça e reconheceu o anel que ela havia dado para o moreno, no primeiro dia dela em Hogwarts.  
--  
Duas semanas após esses acontecimentos, Catlyn Morgs conversava despreocupada com duas amigas quando notaram uma multidão se aglomerando na frente do Salão Principal, alguns gritinhos femininos saindo lá do meio.  
- O que está acontecendo? – ela perguntou ás amigas, mas foi um primeiranista de sua casa quem respondeu.  
- Briga entre sonserinos. – contou respirando alto pelo esforço de tentar chegar mais perto da cena.  
Trocando olhares animados, e típicos de garotas fofoqueiras, as duas garotas ao seu lado abriram caminho por entre a multidão, arrastando Catlyn com elas. No instante seguinte, a corvinal se viu bem em frente à briga.  
A sua esquerda reconheceu de imediato o perfil cafajeste de Bernard Zabine, os nódulos da mão apertando com força o cabo de sua varinha, e os olhos azuis eram duas fendas emanando uma raiva incontável até seu oponente, a direita de Catlyn. O oponente em questão, quase fez a loira soltar um suspiro de admiração.  
_Aquilo_ sim era um cara de verdade. Ele tinha adoráveis olhos amarelos e um cabelo loiro quase raspado, fazendo-o parecer muito singular e bonito ao mesmo tempo. E pra completar o pacote do Deus, ele estava duelando com o cara que ela mais desprezava: o idiota Zabine.  
Por Rowena, aquele sonserino deveria ter se cansado das besteiras do colega de casa e resolvido colocá-lo no seu lugar. Ò Céus, ela podia beijá-lo somente por isso.  
- Olhe. – murmuraram em seu ouvido, e ela viu uma mão branca apontando para a parede atrás deles.  
E lá estava _ela_. Emmy Malfoy, aparentemente muito entediada, tinha os braços cruzados e recostava-se nas pedras frias. Catlyn notou que ninguém tentara um camarote vip da briga chegando perto da grifinória. Por um segundo ela quase sorriu em admiração. Quase.  
- Eu não quero você perto dela, Rossier. – bradou Bernard, mandando um feitiço muito mal mirado e acertando uma armadura ao fundo com um estrépito ensurdecedor. – Ela é MINHA, entendeu?!  
O loiro sorriu com escárnio e olhou de relance para a ruiva, sem receber resposta, já que a outra estava muito ocupada olhando por cima da multidão, parecendo procurar alguém. Com um gemido de frustração, a loira entendeu o porquê da briga deles.  
Mas, pensou consigo mesma, estava disposta a ignorar aquilo se ele sorrisse pra ela como sorriu para a grifinória no instante seguinte.  
- Engraçado você me dizer isso, _Zabine_. – comentou ainda olhando Emmy. – Porque eu tenho quase certeza que eu não vi seu nome escrito nela. – zombou, atirando um jato azul, forçando o outro a pular e um buraco abrir no chão, causando um enorme barulho.  
Catlyn teve medo por eles, com tanto estardalhaço McGonagall não ia demorar a aparecer. E quando Emmy fez Shane O'Niger, a garota mais dedo-duro e enxerida da escola, voar três metros em horizontal pelo enorme corredor e cair de bunda no chão, somente por ter tentado chegar mais perto da briga, ela teve uma certeza. Malfoy queria McGonagall naquele corredor.  
--  
Do outro lado de Hogwarts a mestra de Transfiguração só tinha um pensamento martelando em sua mente, _O dia está calmo demais. _. Ela bem que tentara agir normalmente e corrigir algumas lições, mas a oportunidade de ouvir seus próprios pensamentos a assustava.  
_Pelas barbas de Merlin, em toda a sua carreira acadêmica não havia tido um dia como aquele. _  
E já quase mordia o pé da mesa quando uma garota escandalosa adentrou seu escritório berrando algo sobre uma grifinória metida e dois sonserinos sanguinários. Torcendo os lábios numa linha fina, tentou conter o sorriso de satisfação e saiu tempestuosamente pela porta seguindo a dedo-duro. De tão satisfeita e animada que estava nem percebeu um pé invisível barrando o fechamento da porta.  
E logo após o vulto dela sumir na virada do corredor o pé revelou-se sendo pertencente a James Potter, o garoto devidamente acompanhado por sua namorada Daphné.  
--  
A briga parecia estar em seu ponto máximo e já reunia vários expectadores animados que não estranharam, por nenhum segundo, a falta de machucados nos oponentes.  
- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – falou uma voz severa sobressaindo sobre toda a balburdia.  
Instantaneamente a multidão se dispersou para os lados, dando passagem a figura imponente de Minerva McGonagall, ladeada por uma sorridente Shane O'Niger.  
- Então, vai me dizer o que está acontecendo? – repetiu a professora, olhando diretamente para Emmy.  
- Não fui eu dessa vez, eu juro. – defendeu-se a garota levantando as mãos, em sinal de inocência.  
- Então quem foi? – perguntou sem acreditar nem um pouco, sua mente trabalhando rapidamente para elaborar uma detenção suficientemente ruim para dar um jeito naquela garota e, lamentando profundamente por ter que suspender sua mais brilhante artilheira do time.  
- Bem, isso eu não sei. – comentou dando de ombros, sem se importar.  
- SRTA. WEASLEY, EU NÃO EST- – bradou com raiva, mas sendo interrompida por um puxão que recebeu na manga de suas vestes.  
- Os dois estão fugindo professora. – esganiçou Shane, apontando para dois pontos que displicentemente se esgueiravam pra dentro da multidão.  
- Podem ir voltando imediatamente. – mandou a mulher, dando as costas à garota ruiva e virando-se para os infratores que, lentamente, voltavam para o centro da roda.  
Bernard chegou primeiro e postou-se na frente de McGonagall, dirigindo um sorriso de lado por sobre o ombro dela.  
- Sr. Zabine. – reconheceu a senhora, revirando os olhos. – Devia ter imaginado. – comentou olhando de relance por sobre ombro e vendo Emmy retribuir o sorriso do sonserino. - Vamos ver quem é o seu comparsa.. – falou a mulher voltando sua atenção ao outro garoto que se aproximava. - Sr. Rossier? – estranhou, arregalando os olhos para o calmo e pacato monitor da Sonserina.  
- Olá professora. – cumprimentou o garoto com um amável sorriso.  
--  
Depois de longas duas horas no escritório de McGonagall, Evan e Bernard deram os ares de suas graças na sala de Shimmy, onde o resto da gangue estava (excetuando Alethia que estudava para os testes finais).  
- E então? – perguntou Daphné, com ansiedade, assim que os avistou entrando no local.  
- Duas semanas limpando as estufas depois das aulas. – contou o moreno despreocupado, jogando-se de costas num sofá, o olhar passando de relance pelas cabeças de James e Emmy, que, num canto mais iluminado, pareciam extremamente concentrados em alguns pergaminhos.  
- Cara, nós vamos nos ferrar. – lamentou-se o loiro em tom de lástima, totalmente fora do papel de "ladrão de namoradas" que interpretara horas atrás. – Eu nuca se quer pensei na possibilidade de existir a suposição de um dia talvez eu limpar algo COM magia, imagina SEM, então. – resmungou, olhando para os lados procurando um lugar para se sentar e acabando por escolher sentar-se sobre as canelas esticadas do outro sonserino.  
Sentindo um peso extra sobre sua anatomia, Bernard levantou-se num pulo, puxando as pernas de debaixo do outro garoto.  
- O que você PENSA que está fazendo, cara? – berrou assustado.  
- Sentando no sofá, e você? – retrucou na sua melhor feição inocente, o que não abalou o Zabine.  
- Olha só sua bicha loira. – começou apontando-lhe um dedo em riste. – Não é só porque nós somos primos e "colegas" que eu irei tolerar esse tipo de.. – nessa hora, Evan piscou um olho pra ele e lhe direcionou um biquinho exageradamente afetado. – tipo de.. – engasgou, tentando conter o riso, quando o outro piscou várias vezes, como uma donzela flertando. – de gayzices. – estrangulou sua voz, soltando uma longa gargalhada após vê-lo colocar as costas das mãos no queixo e suspirar, apaixonado e meigo. – Panaca! – urrou, dando-lhe um murro de brincadeira no ombro.  
- Eu fico feliz que goste tanto de mim, Bê. – cantarolou, as mãos ainda no queixo, de um jeito semelhante à voz de Lisy.  
Daphné sorriu enquanto via os dois rirem despreocupados, lado a lado. Duas semanas atrás quando ficara sabendo que eles se trancaram no dormitório masculino da Sonserina, cogitou seriamente a possibilidade de morte. Mas, três horas mais tarde, quando saíram de lá, Bernard tinha apenas o nariz sangrando sem parar e Evan exibia um corte no supercílio direito, rendendo-lhe uma "charmosa cicatriz", como diria sua irmã. O mais estranho, na opinião da gêmea loira, era que misteriosamente Rossier não usava mais seu tradicional colar de família e, agora, Bernard ostentava, novamente, um em seu pescoço.  
Particularmente, não se importava com o que acontecera lá dentro. Sabia somente que o quer que tenham falado funcionou muito bem, já que no início da primeira semana, apenas se aturavam e agora o relacionamento deles evoluíra a tal ponto que brincadeiras como aquela que faziam agora (o moreno ameaçara comunicar em pleno Salão Principal sobre as tendências gays do primo, e agora, era alvejado por uma chuva de almofadas assassinas, saídas só Merlin sabe de onde) eram muito freqüentes.  
- Daphné você podia nos dar o selador²? – pediu James, educado, estendendo a mão para receber o pequeno objeto de metal que haviam roubado do escritório da professora McGonagall mais cedo.  
- Está pronto? – perguntou, animada, indo ao encontro da irmã e do namorado.  
- Quase. – murmurou a ruiva, antes de fazer um feitiço para criar uma pequena chama na ponta de sua varinha, esquentando o selador e lacrando os dois envelopes depois que o forçou sobre os pergaminhos.  
- Agora, sim, estão prontos. – anunciou o grifinório, levantando os pergaminhos no alto, exibindo-os como obras de arte.  
- Fazemos o que depois disso? – perguntou Bernard, distraindo-se de sua fuga e, como prêmio, ganhando duas belas almofadadas na cara.  
- Só nos resta enviar e aguardar. – disse Emmy, com um suspiro cansado.  
- _E rezar._ - pensou Daphné, olhando apreensiva para as duas ótimas falsificações de cartas de Hogwarts sobre a mesa.   
--  
**Fascinationsualité, cobertura, manhã do dia seguinte **  
Gina estava rodeada de mulheres, homens e estilistas dizendo todo o tipo de coisa sobre os preparativos do seu casamento. E não era preciso ser um gênio para decifrar que ela estava nem um pouco feliz com toda aquela agitação em seu escritório.   
-_ ...Vivs, querida, _o que acha de rosa para as flores?  
- ... dizem que o rosa, é o novo vermelho...  
- ... seu vestido TEM que ter uma calda de no mínimo dois metros...  
- ... Rob, diz que cortará os pulsos se sua maquiagem não for assinada por ele...  
Massageando suas têmporas, a ruiva tentava mentalizar o azul (como aprendera com sua professora de Ioga) e se esforçava para não explodir.  
- Srta. Weasley, chegou uma carta da escola da sua filha. – comunicou sua secretária, entrando na sala. – Parece urgente.  
No instante seguinte todos os visitantes na sala, saíram porta a fora discutindo sobre coisas de suprema importância, como a cor da gravata dos garçons ou o número de botões que o terno deles deveria ter.  
Era de conhecimento de todos que assuntos sobre as "pequenas preciosas" filhas da presidenta eram tratados somente por Gina e, sabiam também, que ninguém mais devia se intrometer se quisesse continuar com seu emprego.  
Sem formalidades, Gina arrancou o lacre do envelope e correu seus olhos pelo pergaminho amarelado.  
- Emmy Weasley Malfoy... bláblá...delinqüente juvenil... bláblá.. depredação do patrimônio da escola... bláblá.. tendências psicopatas.. bláblá... formulário para sessão psicológica. – leu rapidamente.  
Conforme a mulher ia falando sua melhor amiga, Luna ia arregalando os olhos lá de sua cadeira, onde havia acabado de aparatar.  
- Isso tudo é muito sério, não?! – perguntou para a amiga que não havia expressado nenhuma reação até o instante. E pra surpresa geral, a Weasley caiu numa grande gargalhada.  
- Minha mãe recebia uma carta dessas todos os meses falando sobre os gêmeos. – explicou-se sobre o olhar incrédulo da outra mulher. – McGonagall é um pouco exagerada. – contou com uma risadinha. – Tem uma pena especial dentro do envelope pra eu assinar. Deixe-me pegá-la.  
E assim que a ruiva tocou na pena avermelhada, sentiu o familiar puxão do umbigo e evaporou na frente dos olhos de melhor amiga, que apenas sorriu com cena.  
--  
**GroMandZ, cobertura, simultaneamente. **  
Draco lia compenetrado alguns papéis, os pés sobre a mesa, as mangas da camisa cinza arregaçadas até o cotovelo e os olhos varrendo as letras da página com rapidez.  
- Sr. Malfoy chegou uma carta de Hogwarts pra você. – disse a voz da sua secretária pelo comunicador.  
- Traga-a aqui, então. – mandou o homem, enfadado com a mania de perfeição da senhora sua secretária.  
- Estou levando, senhor. – assentiu desligando a conexão dos aparelhos.  
Alguns minutos depois a porta foi aberta, mas não pela senhora gordinha, e, sim, por Blaise trazendo consigo um pergaminho amarelado.  
- Estava vindo te visitar, aproveitei e peguei isso lá na mesa da Bridge. – contou jogando o envelope aberto sobre os papéis do amigo.  
- Aberto? – disse arqueando a sobrancelha, intrigado.  
- Talvez eu tenha lido. – comentou como quem não quer nada, olhando para o teto e sentando-se em frente à mesa.  
- O que dizia? – perguntou olhando para os contratos em sua mão.   
- Algo sobre a Daphné dar algumas aulas de reforço de Poções para alunos de séries menores, mas precisam de autorização dos pais. – resumiu também pegando alguns contratos já lidos para olhar.  
- Certo, depois eu assino. – disse com pouco caso, colocando a carta dentro de uma gaveta.  
Blaise que tentava fazer sua melhor atuação de indiferente, não pode segurar um berro de horror ao ouvir isso, assustando o amigo.  
- Não pode fazer isso. – exclamou novamente, mas dessa vez mais calmo. Levantando-se, ele pegou o envelope de volta da gaveta e entregou a Draco. – Daphné precisa que assine rápido. O que te custa assinar essa porcaria logo? – perguntou com raiva.   
- Se você insiste tanto. – concedeu surpreso com as reações do amigo. – Tem uma pena aí? – perguntou enquanto procurava por alguma em sua mesa.  
- Tem uma dentro do envelope, parece que é especial. – falou mostrando o pergaminho sobre a mesa.  
- Pegue-a pra mim, então. – pediu o loiro, esticando a mão pra receber a caneta.  
- Não sou seu empregado, Drake. Pegue você mesmo. – retrucou com maus modos, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.  
Revirando os olhos e pedindo paciência aos céus, Draco Malfoy colocou a mão dentro do envelope. E assim que seus dedos, pálidos e longos, alcançaram o material plumoso, uma sensação familiar apoderou-se de seu corpo e no instante seguinte ele não estava mais em sua sala.  
- Seja o que Merlin quiser. – murmurou Blaise, assim que seu amigo sumiu.  
--  
Assim que a mulher ruiva sentiu novamente o chão sob seus pés, sentiu uma irreprimível vontade de gritar de raiva do quão burra e estúpida ela era. Como em nome de Merlin, ela tinha conseguido cair num truque tão manjado como esse da chave de portal.  
Tudo bem, ela admitia que não era um truque tão manjado assim, mas, ainda sim, ela era uma estúpida por ter caído nele.  
Certo, não seria uma crise de histerismo que a salvaria daquela situação.  
Agora, restava-lhe, apenas, descobrir onde, diabos, tinha se metido.   
Aparentemente caíra na sala de uma antiga residência, o chão era todo amadeirado e as paredes eram levemente amareladas por causa do tempo. Alguns móveis antigos estavam distribuídos pelo aposento e, ela pode ver, nas paredes havia diversas fotos da família que provavelmente viveu ali, ou ainda vive.  
De uma maneira bem estranha aquele lugar lhe era familiar.  
Decidida a saber se estava sozinha ali, entrou em um pequeno corredor com uma porta entreaberta em seu fim. Vírginia Weasley andou silenciosamente até lá, empurrando, logo em seguida, a porta pesada de madeira.  
Havia um homem lá, encontrava-se de costas para a porta, e conseqüentemente, para ela, observando com cuidado, quase amoroso, para um grande retrato sobre a o console da lareira apagada.  
A ruiva não o reconheceu de imediato, mas assim que um raio de sol furou a cobertura de madeira das janelas e iluminou diretamente suas madeixas platinas, ela sentiu o reconhecimento chegando-lhe como um tapa na cara.  
- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – berrou com raiva, e, para sua felicidade, o viu dar um pulo de susto, antes de virar-se para encará-la.  
Draco Malfoy não estava realmente surpreso, assim que seus caríssimos sapatos relaram naquele chão velho, ele sabia onde estava e, sabia ainda, que em breve teria companhia. Mas, obviamente, não há como não se assustar com uma mulher berrando em seu ouvido do nada.  
- Sabe como é, eu estava lá no meu confortável escritório e pensei comigo mesmo: Não seria uma MARAVILHA seqüestrar a Gina e levá-la para uma choupana num bairro trouxa de Paris para fazê-la me lembrar, nada feliz, sobre o quão potente os berros dela são? – respondeu sarcástico, sentando-se no sofá velho, que rangeu sob seu peso.  
Ela bufou com irritação e se aproximou dele, adentrando o local.  
- FOI VOCÊ. – gritou novamente, apontando-lhe um dedo acusador.   
- Com certeza, e foi uma das minhas mais _brilhantes_ idéias. – retrucou com pouco caso. – Não vê como tudo faz sentido? Eu, você, no meio de muita poeira e móveis velhos. È o sonho romântico de qualquer casal. – completou no seu melhor tom irônico.  
- Então, como você sabe onde estamos? – perguntou desconfiada, enrugando levemente o nariz, de um jeito que Draco achava adorável.  
Ele balançou levemente a cabeça, desviando seus olhos da mulher a sua frente e fixando-os num ponto qualquer do local.  
- Caso você ainda não tenha percebido, Weasley, essa era a nossa casa. – informou-lhe seco, levantando-se do sofá. – E eu acho que estamos a ponto de descobrir quem nos mandou para cá. – comentou, apontando sua varinha mágica para um pergaminho sobre a mesa. – Revele-se. – ordenou atingindo-o com um jato branco de luz.  
O papel flutuou alguns centímetros até estabilizar-se no ar, transformando-se em uma dobradura de boca.  
- **Olá mãe, olá pai. **- falou a voz de Daphné Malfoy, parecendo sorrir enquanto falava.  
- _Eu espero, sinceramente, que vocês não estejam pensando em 1000 maneiras diferentes de nos matar. _- comentou a boca, mas dessa vez a voz que saía dali era o falar meio arrastado de Emmy. - _Porque isso é por uma boa causa.. _  
- **Uma ótima causa.. **- complementou Daphné, ainda parecendo sorrir. - **O caso é o seguinte, queridos pais: Emmy e eu decidimos que vocês precisam conversar um pouco sobre muitas coisas.. **  
- _E como vocês não pareciam muitos dispostos a fazê-lo por bem, nós fomos forçadas a fazê-lo por vocês. _  
Draco franziu o cenho e Gina sentiu suas orelhas pinicarem enquanto avermelhavam-se de raiva.  
- **Então, conversem bastante, briguem, xinguem-se e tudo mais que quiserem, porque só vão sair daí no final do dia, quando for exatamente meia-noite. **  
- _A magia é poderosa, é quase impossível superá-la. _  
- **Mother, Dad. Comportem-se direitinho, ok?! Nós colocamos algumas fotos antigas por aí e têm muita comida na geladeira, espero que se divirtam relembrando o passado. **  
- _Ninguém estará atrás de vocês, nós nos certificamos disso. _  
- **Beijinhos! Até mais! **  
Dizendo essas últimas palavras, a dobradura encrespou-se em chamas.  
- Elas ficarão de castigo até completar 30 anos. – rosnou a ruiva, com raiva, os olhos verdes fixados no fogo. Sem perceber, o par de olhos cinza fixados nela.  
Aquele dia prometia.  
----

_Uma semana depois ..._

---  
Infelizmente chegara o dia mais indesejado da nossa história, o casamento de Vírginia Weasley com o homem que, pro azar dela, não é Draco Malfoy. Esse loiro em questão encontrava-se nessa noite de sábado, sentado em seu escritório particular da Mansão Malfoy.  
Suas filhas, inexplicavelmente, mesmo após ganharem quatro meses de castigo, sem mesada, quiseram ficar em sua casa antes de irem para o casamento da mãe. Alegaram não quererem atrapalhar os preparativos da festa, o que ninguém entendeu já que a cerimônia se realizaria num luxuoso e conhecido Salão de Festas francês, a umas boas 5 milhas de distância da mansão da mais nova dos Weasleys.  
Antes de ir para a festa por chave de portal, especialmente preparada só para ela, Daphné Malfoy tentou uma última cartada desesperada, até aquele dia, uma semana após terem prendidos seus pais naquela casa, a garota não entendia o que ocorrera de errado com o plano praticamente perfeito delas.  
- _Era para eles terem saído abraçados e sorridentes de lá. E não um soltando fogo pelas ventas e outro levemente melancólico. _pensava consigo mesma, enquanto procurava o pai.  
Encontrando-o estranhamente vestido como trouxa e sentado em frente à lareira quase aconchegante do escritório major da casa.  
- Oi pai. – cumprimentou timidamente, entrando no recinto soturno. – O que achou do vestido? – perguntou, por falta de assunto, dando uma voltinha em torno de si mesma.  
O vestido negro contrastava fortemente contra sua pele pálida e cabelos platinados. Deixava seus ombros à mostra, por ser um tomara que caia, mas era longo e quase relava no chão. Uma fita verde de cetim fora passada pela cintura dela, realçando o quão fina e delgada ela o era. Da fita verde até embaixo, era levemente mais armado, pelo singular tecido de que era feito. Os cabelos lisos e soltos, combinados com a maquiagem clara e o pequeno broche de brilhantes davam-lhe a aparência de uma boneca de porcelana muito bem feita e cuidada.  
- Bonita. – respondeu com a voz rouca, por falta de uso recente.   
Vendo todo resquício paciência esvair-se de seu corpo, a loira dá um passo à frente com seus escarpin preto, obstinada.  
- Quer saber de uma coisa pai? – perguntou cheia de irritação, sua voz ecoando pela mansão inteira. - Se você continuar com o traseiro colado nesse sofá, eu só irei ter mais e mais certeza que você não a merece e nunca mereceu. – afirmou decidida, sem um pingo de receio da reação do pai, este por sua vez encarava inexpressivamente as toras da lareira.   
Com um bufo irritado, a loira deu as costas para Draco e saiu tempestuosamente corredor a fora, ativando sua chave de portal no segundo seguinte.  
- Certo, agora que Daphné deu o show dela, você a ignorou completamente, nós já podemos ir. – falou Emmy entediada, recostada no vão da porta, os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo.  
Usava um vestido idêntico ao da irmã, mas na cor branca e com uma fita azul em torno da cintura. Uma jaqueta de couro de dragão, que Draco reconheceu pertencer a Bernard, tampava-lhe os ombros e estragava toda a tentativa de fazê-la também parecer uma boneca.  
- Quem disse que eu vou a algum lugar? – retrucou o pai, petulante, semelhante a uma criança com maus modos.  
- Dá um tempo, pai. – pediu ela, revirando os olhos. – Vai me dizer que desde que você saiu daquela casa para qual te mandamos, não está pensando em um jeito de entrar naquela festa e acabar com o casamento?! – perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha, incrédula.  
- Talvez a idéia tenha me passado pela cabeça, uma ou duas vezes. – murmurou encolhendo os ombros.  
- Chega de drama, então, eu tenho o transporte e a idéia, então apresse-se. – pediu, começando a caminhar para o átrio da Mansão.  
Olhando uma última vez para a foto em suas mãos, Draco levantou-se num pulo animado e correu para alcançar a filha. Quando os olhos cinza chocaram-se, sorriram idênticos, e correram até o jardim.  
- Segure as pontas por aí, barbie. Nós estamos chegando. – pediu a ruiva, ofegante, ao espelho em sua mão, pulando pra dentro do porshe de Blaise, onde Bernard os esperava com um enorme sorriso.  
- Nós vamos para Paris nisso? – perguntou o loiro com uma careta de desdém, enquanto entrava no carro trouxa. – Vamos levar horas e o casamento é em 5 minutos.  
- Pra quem não estava nem ligando pra isso, você está sabendo de mais, não é padrinho?! – perguntou com escárnio, olhando o homem pelo espelho retrovisor.  
- Bernard, cala a boca e dirige, ok? – mandou Emmy com autoridade, mas sem nem olhar para o namorado.  
Encolhendo os ombros, o garoto obedeceu. Draco não segurou o sorriso superior, e arqueou uma sobrancelha, irônico, também o olhando pelo retrovisor.  
- Nós vamos viajar com um dispositivo experimental instalado nesse carro pelo Tio Blaise. – disse, dirigindo-se ao pai, que arregalou os olhos, alarmado.  
- Você disse experimental, Blaise e dispositivo numa mesma frase? – perguntou sem ar. Os dois acenaram, sorridentes, afirmando. – Isso não vai prestar. – murmurou pra si mesmo.  
- Vamos pra que lugar exatamente, Emmy? – perguntou o garoto indicando um monitor de cristal líquido com um GPS e um teclado vertical, ambos instalados no painel do carro. – O perímetro está em 50 km² bloqueado de aparatações.   
- Alta estrada "Douglas Alfred Kanie III", km 48. – digitou com rapidez no pequeno teclado. – Lá vamos nós. – disse a garota ruiva, com um sorriso ladino, apertando o botão avermelhado, ao lado das teclas.  
Um forte zunido saiu de dentro do motor, e o carro girou loucamente antes de evaporar no ar.


	24. Make a move and FAST!

**Capitulo 24. Make a Move.. and FAST**!

**N/a: Capitulo todo dedicado a Vivika que é um anjo(SEM DEIXAR DE SER UMA MALFOY DO MAU) e me ajudou mais que um ser humano é capaz...**

**Thanks, thuca..**

**- Italico flashsbacks/memórias/whatever else.**

_O ar daquela casa poderia ter sido cortado com uma faca de tão tenso que o clima entre o casal estava. O homem, sentado numa poltrona, acompanhava com os olhos o efeito que os poucos raios solares que adentravam no local faziam contra os grãos de poeira sobre os móveis. A mulher, por sua vez, sentada numa outra poltrona, batia incansavelmente o pé contra o assoalho velho, enquanto observava o teto do escritório._

_- Você sabe como sair daqui? – ela quebrou o silêncio que provavelmente durara mais de horas._

_O loiro, em resposta, arqueou uma sobrancelha, enquanto colocava seus exóticos olhos cinzas sobre a figura da ruiva._

_- Talvez eu saiba, mas, de qualquer maneira, você não apreciaria meus métodos. – retorquiu numa voz monótona, sem um pingo de emoção._

_E Gina Weasley quase se jogou ao chão e começou a bater a cabeça contra o mesmo, assim que percebeu que se arrepiara toda só de ter toda atenção dele em si. Fingindo não se abalar, ela "disfarçadamente" desviou seus olhos para um ponto pouca acima dos cabelos dele._

_- É Magia Negra? Eu não me importo. – disse tentando transparecer uma firmeza na voz que não possuía no corpo._

_- Você já se importou. – comentou friamente, seus olhos ainda fixos no rosto dela._

_- Eu já não me importo com muita coisa que me importei um dia. – ela disse, certa de que ele havia entendido a mensagem subliminar. – Eu mudei, Malfoy._

_E pra surpresa de Gina, um sorriso de lado surgiu no rosto dele. Aquele sorriso que a ruiva sabia que só aparecia quando ele estava se divertindo com algo, ou alguém._

_- Isso eu não posso negar, minha cara. Porque houve um tempo em que você conseguia mentir sem precisar desviar o olhar para sobre a cabeça das pessoas._

_O sorriso permanecia intacto, e uma absurda vontade de socá-lo e/ou beijá-lo quase a dominou por completo._

_- Eu não estou mentindo. – disse rápido, rápido demais. Ainda não rebatendo o olhar fixo que ele lhe direcionava a minutos._

_- Eu nunca disse que estava. – comentou com displicência, fechando os olhos, se recostando mais no encosto do assento e repousando seus pés sobre a mesa. - Mas agora você se entregou._

_A mulher ruiva puxou o ar, pronta pra retorquir, mas parecendo desistir no último momento, contentou-se com um grunhido irritado, rosnando algo como "Idiota", antes de sair pisando duro e fechar a porta com uma violência desnecessária._

_- Você vai destruir a casa assim, Gina. – Draco disse alto, os olhos ainda fechados, mas um sorriso brotando em seu rosto pálido._

_Em resposta, ele pode claramente ouvi-la dizer que o que ela ia realmente destruir iria ser o nariz perfeitinho de uma certa doninha sonserina quicante._

_O loiro riu pra si mesmo, um som que parecia até estranho vindo dele, enquanto pensava que por mais que ela tentasse, Virginia Weasley jamais mudaria seu gênio._

-&-

- _Agüente as pontas aí, barbie._ - resmungava Daphné, imitando a voz da irmã. – Agora, me diz, como, pelos Deuses, eu vou fazer isso?

- Vamos Daph querida. – chamou Molly, estava na hora de entrar no salão.

Por idéia extravagante de algum estilista, ela e Emmy deveriam entrar na frente da mãe na hora da cerimônia. Como o esperado, Emmy teve um "inexplicável" ataque de rebeldia e se negou veementemente a fazer algo tão idiota, em sua opinião. Porém, Daphné não era Emmy e lá estava ela, abrindo passagem para Gina, enquanto sua mente loira quase soltava fumaça à espera de uma idéia que acabasse com aquela palhaçada de uma vez por todas.

_-"Certo, Daphné Anne, pense. Convivemos quase seis meses com Emmy e suas armações mirabolantes, TEMOS que ter aprendido algo que nos ajude nesse momento de dificuldade."_ - a garota pensava consigo mesma, encarando seus sapatos de salto. - "_ Um feitiço de explosão_?" - ponderou, enquanto mordia a bochecha por dentro, pra logo fazer uma careta e balançar a cabeça, descartando a idéia.

_"Nhaaah, radical demais."_ - levantou seus olhos azuis pra encarar o noivo que olhava, com uma falsa cara de simpatia, o caminhar quase arrastado da loira, como se dissesse "Anda logo, garota." - _Avada Kevadra?_ - Daphné lhe dirigiu um sorriso irônico e começou a andar mais devagar ainda. - _"Nhaaaahh, esconder corpos nunca foi meu hobbie, isso é trabalho do Bernard."_

Então, como se fosse algo pesado que lhe atingira a face, um flash de memória lhe occorreu. A voz de sua avó, ecoando em algum lugar de sua mente.

-_ Uma dama não se altera, uma dama não levanta sua voz, age SEMPRE com classe e elegância. Passividade é o segredo, minha cara neta. Nada de berros, choros, ou ações físicas demais. E antes que pergunte, meu bem, quando algo vai contra a nossa vontade, só existe uma saída: desmaie. Ninguém, mas NINGUÉM mesmo, resiste à uma dama necessitada._

Um sorriso endiabrado enfeitou o belo rosto de porcelana da jovem, e virou-se para seu namorado, só movimentando os lábios. – Quando eu cair, você grita. - o moreno pareceu confuso, mas vendo o olhar 'faça-o-que-eu-mando' que ela lhe direcionava, apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Daphné olhou para os lados e viu sua mãe ser entregue a um noivo sorridente, e como boa sonserina, ela estava pouco se importando em acabar com aquele sorriso. Curvando-se ligeiramente, ela fechou os olhos, e a próxima coisa que sentiu foi o frio do chão de mármore.

-&-

_A ruiva bufou pela milionésima vez, enquanto subia a escada – que balançou e rangiu enquanto sentia alguém subi-la pela primeira vez em anos. Perdida em pensamentos sobre modos de como torturar um _

_loiro metido, seus pés a levaram até a porta de seu antigo quarto. No passado, em um ato muito covarde, ela nunca mais entrara no local, fazendo Luna pegar suas roupas no armário e então passara a dormir com Emmy no quarto das gêmeas. Quando conseguiu dinheiro suficiente, comprou um modesto apartamento no centro de Paris e trancara aquela casa pra sempre, sem nunca ao menos cogitar a hipótese de vendê-la. Não desejava aquela casa amaldiçoada pra ninguém._

_Num lapso momentâneo, porém estupidamente corajoso, ela girou a mão sobre a maçaneta, abrindo a porta e se arrependendo no segundo seguinte quando colocou os olhos sobre os cacos, empoeirados, de um porta-retrato espalhados por todo o chão. Desviou sua atenção para a cama de casal, aonde os lençóis, embolados, faziam parecer que alguém havia os chutado enquanto dormia um sono turbulento._

_Lembranças dos momentos felizes que tivera ali, pareciam pular em frente aos seus olhos verdes._

_Draco sorria, ali do chão, enquanto bagunçava seus cabelos ruivos numa brincadeira de casal._

_Não resistindo, Gina ajoelhou-se no chão e tocou levemente seu rosto jovem e nitidamente bonito. Por um segundo ela se perdeu no cinza prateado dos olhos dele, que nitidamente expressavam uma alegria que não existia nos olhos daquele outro Draco sentado no andar debaixo. Ela sorriu, aquele Draco de 18 anos nitidamente a amava.._

_- E ESSA FOI A MAIOR BURRADA QUE EU FIZ NA MINHA VIDA.. – a voz dele gritou, vinda de algum lugar no fundo da sua mente, e no susto Gina derrubou a foto no chão._

_- Sua Weasley imunda! - a voz continuava, parecendo cada vez mais rancorosa, Gina se levantou rapidamente, assustada, olhando para os lados._

_- Você não me deixou ficar com Emmy, então VOCÊ a privou de ter um pai. Você ME privou de ser um pai para duas garotas._

_- Diga-me você, Vírginia. Que tipo de mãe não percebe que sua filha de 16 anos não tem o olhar inocente que todo adolescente deveria ter?_

_- Você que decidiu bancar a estrelinha da moda por Paris e não me contou nada. Eu não fiz nada que você não tenha feito também. NÓS DOIS MENTIMOS, WEASLEY._

_- Páááára. – ela pediu, fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça. Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos quando ela corria corredor afora, ainda de olhos fechados, tentando fugir de lembranças que doíam demais._

_Seu erro fatal? Ter esquecido que o corredor acabava diretamente na escada, a qual ela rolou todos os degraus antes de sua consciência apagar._

_-&-_

- DAPH! – James berrou teatralmente alto, pulando praticamente toda a distância entre ele e o corpo desfalecido da loira, perdendo o sorriso cínico que sua irmã direcionava para a cena.

No mesmo instante todos olharam para a garota, os adultos se adiantando pra dar seus 'pitacos' sobre o assunto, uma multidão de cabeças vermelhas formada rapidamente. Gina, também, juntar-se-ia a eles, quando sentiu uma mão em torno do seu cotovelo, segurando-a.

- Ela só está fingindo. – disse a senhora baixinha e elegante que era a mãe do noivo. – Não dê atenção.

- Não me diga o que fazer, Sra. Cotry. – a ruiva retorquiu friamente com o rosto sério.

- Isso é só um ataque de garota mimada e mes- - ia dizendo, sua voz carregada de veneno.

- Se a senhora se atrever a terminar essa frase, talvez eu me esqueça onde estamos e quem a senhora é e reaja como uma boa mãe deveria reagir. – interrompeu-a, o tom de voz carregado de ameaça fazendo a senhora piscar e adquirir uma careta de desgosto. – E se me der licença, minha filha precisa de mim. – num gesto brusco, puxou o braço das garras da senhora.

Jonathan que presenciava a cena, mas não se intrometeu, seguiu a noiva lentamente até o bolo de gente, parando alguns passos atrás, ao lado de um homem que assistia tudo com sua melhor cara de passividade e desinteresse.

- Seu amigo pode tentar usar essas garotas, mas ele NUNCA vai tomá-la de mim. – o francês disse, num sibilo que pouco lembrava sua voz pacífica e idiota.

Blaise Zabine tirou os olhos do teto, o qual lhe parecia bem interessante, e o encarou de volta, seu rosto comicamente assustado.

- E você fala isso pra mim? – perguntou, levantando as mãos em sinal de inocência. – Eu sou só o sonserino no meio de uma trupe de grifinórios e noivo da melhor-amiga.

- Acho bom mantermos assim..

-&-

_Um grito aparentemente desesperado fez a cara de riso de Draco sumir. Num pulo ele correu pra fora da sala, procurando de onde o som viera, até um minuto depois quando o barulho de algo rolando escadaria abaixo lhe chamou a atenção._

-&-

- Coloque-a no sofá. – pediu Gina abrindo a porta da ante-sala aonde havia aguardado até a hora de entrar na cerimônia.

Rony assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto adentrava o local com a sobrinha nos braços e a depositava no lugar indicado. A ruiva se abaixou ao lado do corpo da filha, passando a mão por seu rosto, observando-a atentamente e, por fim, soltou um longo suspiro, balançando a cabeça, parecendo estranhamente incrédula. Alguns barulhos estranhos a fizeram levantar os olhos, e encarar uma multidão de pessoas - de todos os tipos, parentescos, e/ou cargos em sua empresa - que a olhava com expectativa.

- Vocês poderiam nos deixar a sós? – pediu o mais gentilmente que pode, um sorriso falso em seu rosto, enquanto apontava para a porta.

Imediatamente todos começaram a reclamar em voz alta, apontando e gesticulando desnecessariamente. Por fim, alguém deu um passo mais a frente depositando uma mão confortadora no ombro da noiva e a multidão se calou abruptamente.

- Nós estamos de saída, querida. – disse Molly Weasley, num tom de voz compreensivel e com um olhar bondoso direcionado a filha.

E novamente todos começaram as reclamações, mais altas e escandalosas, agora.

- Eu disse que **nós** estamos de saída. – a senhora baixinha repetiu, a voz perigosa e um olhar estreito direcionado a eles. E com um sorriso triunfante, ela fechou a porta atrás de si, um minuto mais tarde quando o último enxerido saiu do lugar com a cabeça baixa, meio amedrontado.

Com o local silencioso, Gina permitiu-se sentar em frente ao corpo 'desacordado' da filha e suspirar longamente, antes de falar:

- Agora você já pode abrir os olhos, _Daphné Anne Malfoy._

Hesitando, a garota lentamente obedeceu.

- Eu estou MUITO encrencada, Mams? – perguntou num sorriso amarelo perante o olhar impassivo da mulher.

Em resposta só recebeu outro longo suspiro, antes de acompanhar a mulher fechar os olhos, parecendo alguém muito cansado com algo. E quando finalmente falou, minutos depois, sua voz era pouco mais alta que um murmuro cansado.

- Escute, filha, você e sua irmã têm que entender que não há mais nada entre seu pai e eu. Vou me casar hoje e não há nada que vá me impedir. Entendeu?! – declarou, porém sua voz não era confiante como de costume e seu dedos, inconscientemente, seguravam com firmeza as dobras da saia de seu vestido.

A adolescente abaixou os olhos, meio preocupada com a mãe e seu estranho comportamento, por fim, balançando lentamente a cabeça, em sinal afirmativo à pergunta.

- Agora, por favor, me diga que sua irmã não está em algum lugar por ai, tentando mais algum plano mirabolante. – pediu, massageando suas têmporas. Seus olhos ainda fechados, perderam o rápido sorriso formado no rosto da garota.

- Não se preocupe, Mams. – mentiu, fazendo um gesto de descaso com as mãos. – Ela e Bernard devem estar por aí se amassando em algum canto do mundo, eu tenho certeza que eles estão muito ocupados.

E isso não era de todo mentira..

Um pouco mais distante dali...

- Bem, eu acho que essa é a hora que eu digo: "Acho que ferrou." – Bernard disse observando a espessa fumaça saindo do motor do carro, e bagunçando a parte de trás de seus cabelos com uma mão, uma expressão comicamente, não identificável, em seu rosto.

- Como assim eu "Acho que ferrou"? – o loiro disse irritado, olhando pro mesmo lugar que o moreno. – Eu DISSE que Blaise e dispostivo não combinavam numa mesma frase.

- Hey, não fala assim do meu pai, pelo menos estamos no lugar certo. – retrucou, com raiva, apontando para uma placa mais a frente que lhes apontava sua localizaçao. – Os feitiços de proteção do lugar que fizeram isso com o carro, então a culpa NÃO é do meu pai.

- Pouco me importa, AINDA estamos a 50 km do lugar onde a MERDA do casamento vai acontecer. Diga-me, Bernard, como sua _brilhante_ mente vai nos ajudar agora? - disse extremamente irritado, apontando-lhe um dedo. Algo no fundo de sua mente tentava lhe dizer pra maneirar na raiva, por mais que parecesse assustador em muitos aspectos, Bernard continuava sendo um adolescente e não era o pai do mesmo.

- E eu que sei? – o garoto berrou, achando completamente bizarro estar brigando com seu padrinho. – Fiz a parte mais dificil e te trouxe pra outro país em menos de dois minutos, acho que chegou a SUA vez de ter as idéias..

Draco respirou fundo, fechando os olhos se controlando pra não azarar o garoto que ele pegou no colo, ajudou a dirigir uma vassoura, ensinou a ter lábia com garotas..

_- .. Lábia essa que agora ele estava usando com sua pequena filha. A mesma filha em quem o atrevido tocava indevidamente.. porque era seu NAMORADO_ - abriu os olhos de repente, sua varinha parecendo MUITO tentadora nesse momento.

Porém antes que começasse a pôr em prática sua brilhante idéia que envolvia harmoniosamente imperdoáveis, masmorras, um alicate de unha e ácido sulfúrico, ele foi interrompido.

- Dude, como vocês gritam, parecem garotinhas. – reclamou uma terceira voz, masculina demais pra pertencer a Emmy.

Automaticamente ambos olharam por cima do capô aberto do porshe para encontrarem Brendon Shmtson, a.k.a. Fou, sorrindo-lhes maldosamente, enquanto rodava algo parecido com um chaveiro por entre seus dedos.

- O que **você **está fazendo **aqui** ? – Draco perguntou sem modos e com sua vontade de estrangular algo _estranhamente_ mudando de alvo.

Bernard limitou-se a fechar suas expressões, enquanto cruzava os braços sobre o peito.

- Aparentemente, eu estou aqui para salvar o dia, MAIS UMA VEZ e acabar com um casamento NOVAMENTE. – foi a resposta, enquanto ele dirigia seus olhos azuis, acusadoramente, para a melhor amiga.

Emmy sorriu de lado, também o encarando. – Você adora isso.

- Não nego que essa vida de super-herói me atrae. – disse abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

- Metido. – a ruiva revirou os olhos, mas tinha traços de riso no rosto.

- Ouch, assim você machuca meus sentimentos, Pen. – retrucou num tom falsamente deprimido, gesticulando em direção ao seu peito. - Voce é uma tampinha e nem por isso eu jogo na sua cara assim. – zombou, dando um tapinha no topo de sua cabeça pra enfatizar o 'tampinha'.

Os outros dois somente assistiam o display entre os amigos, que aparentemente haviam se esquecido de onde estavam e qual era a situação do momento, de caras fechadas. Então, antes que Emmy pudesse retrucar a 'ofensa' que lhe fora dirigida, Draco pigarreou como quem diz _'Foco na situação, por favor_.' e os dois acordaram pra vida, dirigindo-lhe olhares culpados.

- Ahn, bem, vou indo. – o de cabelos roxo disse, entregando o objeto-não-identificável para sua melhor amiga. – Chame caso precise de algo mais. – com essa última frase, abaixou-se e, ignorando as áureas malignas que rodeavam os dois sonserinos ali, depositou um beijo na testa da garota.

Como resposta recebeu um beliscão na barriga, acompanhado de um sorriso aberto e sincero(algo muito raro vindo de Emmy Malfoy). Nesse gesto o francês pôde entender o _"Obrigada por tudo, eu te amo, Fou.",_ com isso ele sorriu e apertou-lhe o nariz _"Eu também te amo, Pen."._ Com um aceno de cabeça para os demais, ele finalmente desapareceu.

- E eu posso saber o que isso.. esse.. esse.. _garoto_ fez para nos ajudar? – Draco perguntou, dois segundos mais tarde, quando sua vontade de arrancar a cabeça daquela coisa ROXA havia diminuido.

- Ele? – Emmy retrucou, puxando sua varinha e colocando o objeto que segurava no chão. – Ele fez tudo. – complementou, dizendo o feitiço que transformou a moto e seus dois respectivos capacetes em seus tamanhos originais. – Esse é o nosso transporte e eu dirijo. Pega o capacete, pai.. – com isso, ela jogou o objeto na direçao dele.

Draco agarrou-o com facilidade, mas sua face demostrava uma expressão desconfiada enquanto alternava seu olhar entre o objeto-não-confiável a sua frente e sua filha a quem ele não confiaria nada dirigível além de uma vassoura. E, por fim, decidiu-se. Se nada encantado com magia entrava naquele lugar, ele não usaria algo mágico. Também empunhando sua varinha, transfigurou a elaborada moto amarela no que queria.

- Você é tããão antiquado, pai. - a ruiva comentou, observando-o o subir no puro-sangue negro que relinchou ao ser montado.

- Antes antiquado e vivo, do que moderno e morto. – recitou solenemente, antes de empinar o cavalo, epicamente, e começar a cavalgar em máxima velocidade na direção da festa de casamento.

Emmy observou seu vulto sumir numa das curvas da estrada, enquanto sentava-se sobre o porta-malas do carro. Bernard continuava em pé de os braços cruzados sobre o peito, numa carranca um pouco pior da que adquirira quando vira Fou ali.

- Você está bravo. – não era uma pergunta.

- Estou. – não era uma resposta.

- Sem motivos. –retorquiou, enquanto olhava distraidamente para o céu que estava acizentado, sinal de uma tempestade próxima.

- Talvez. – admitiu, enquanto se sentava ao lado dela e a puxava contra seu corpo, também olhando para o céu. Aquela cor lhe lembrava Emmy e seus olhos cinzas sem brilho. Pra falar a verdade, tempestade lhe lembravam a namorada, surgiam do nada, incapazes de serem ignoradas, irritantes, odiadas pela maioria, admirada pelos loucos. – Mas eu simplesmente não consigo evitar. – admitiu com a mão passeando distraídamente por debaixo da jaqueta de couro, desenhando-lhe as cicatrizes com as pontas dos dedos.

- O que você acha? – perguntou sinalizando na direção em que Draco sumira há minutos atrás.

- Bem, se sua mãe acreditar naqueles príncipes encantados e seus cavalos ... – sugestionou com um sorriso de lado.

A namorada revirou os olhos e lhe deu um leve empurrão nos ombros, permitindo-se rir também.

-&-

_Gina gemeu em dor completa, tentanto recordar o que tinha acontecido. Como num flash viu a foto, as escadas, chão, Draco e escuridão completa. Num rompante, a ruiva forçou seu corpo para a frente numa tentativa de se sentar, o que ela não percebeu foi o vulto debruçado sobre seu corpo 'desacordado'._

_- Merda! – praguejou o casal, ao mesmo tempo, enquanto massageavam suas próprias testas, local onde o baque havia acontecido._

_Com o incidente, Gina realmente reuniu coragem para abrir os olhos. A primeira coisa que percebeu foi que a luz solar que deveria adentrar pelas frestas da janela, não estava mais lá e que o que salvava o cômodo da mais completa escuridão, eram pequenos pontos de luz que dançavam pelo ambiente. Magia, obviamente._

_- "Merlin, quanto tempo eu apaguei?" – ela se pegou pensando, já que era manhã quando caíra da escada, ou melhor, rolara. Não pode evitar de soltar um gemido de dor, assim que tentou esticar as costas, doía lá também._

_- Você está bem? – veio a voz de Draco que obviamente entendera seu gemido anterior como um péssimo sinal e voltara a se proximar dela._

_- 'tá tudo doendo. – choramingou de um jeito que acharia indigno de si mesma em qualquer outro momento, mas, Deuses, ela tinha rolado uma escada com mais de 20 degraus, dêem um desconto à pobre ruiva._

_- Deixe-me ver. – ele pediu sentando-se de forma que ficassem frente a frente, mais próximos que estiveram há muitos dias. Suavemente, ele começou a correr os dedos pelos braços, ombros, costas, pescoço dela, tentando saber se doía exageradamente em algum desses lugares. Gina, por sua vez, quase se derretia toda, sentindo aqueles dedos a acariciarem novamente, e ela quase inclinou o rosto na direção deles, quando Draco começou a acariciar seu rosto._

_Porém, antes que isso acontecesse, ele tocou sua testa na parte que era escondida por sua franja, mas que era muito perto de seu couro cabeludo. E entao, ela resmungou alto de dor. Se aquele era o ponto central de toda a dor, ela não queria nem imaginar como Draco a havia encontrado no chão logo após a queda._

_- As poções do armário dos banheiros estão todas vencidas. – ele contou, levantando a franja dela pra revelar uma área muito arroxeada. – Você acha que consegue suportar a dor até meia-noite? - perguntou de uma maneira fofa, sua voz lotada de preocupação e seus olhos brilhavam entre azul e cinza, nunca abandonando a tarefa de mirá-la fixamente._

_Parecendo incapaz de falar, a ruiva simplesmente sorriu, finalmente reconhecendo seu Draco Malfoy ali._

_Vendo que a mulher parecia não odiá-lo com todas as forças de seu ser, o loiro aproveitou-se do momento para puxá-la de encontro a seu peito num abraço de quebrar ossos, completamente angustiado._

_Gina o abraçou de volta, sentindo que estava quase no colo dele, culpa da diferença gritante de tamanhos. Forçou mais do que deveria suas longas unhas manicuradas nos ombros dele, queria ter certeza que ele estava ali como estivera tantas vezes no passado, a ajudando a curar suas feridas._

_- Eu tive tanto medo. Você não acordava nunca, parecia que não respirava e estava cheia de feridas. – ele confessou como um garotinho amedrontado, seu rosto muito bem acomodado no pescoço dela. _

_Podia sentir sangue correndo em seus ombros, presente das unhas dela. Mas Malfoy não se importava, ele jamais se importaria._

_- As minhas piores feridas não são essas que você pode ver, e o pior é que eu as tenho há anos e você não pode curá-las. - ela soltou antes que pudesse conter sua própria língua. E como se tivesse dito uma maldiçao, os braços dele fraquejaram seu aperto ao redor dela até caírem completamente aos lados do corpo dele._

_A ruiva assistiu o único homem a quem ela amou – e ainda ama, completou pra si mesma – se afastar dela lentamente com a cabeça meio baixa. O porém é que ele não parecia nem o rascunho do cara por quem ela havia se apaixonado quase 18 anos atrás._

-&-

- Mãe? Mãe? Você está me ouvindo? – chamou a loira pelo que parecia ser milionésima vez, acordando Gina de seu estado de torpor momentâneo. E com um sorriso fraco, a ruiva colocou-se de pé.

- Está na hora de voltarmos, querida. – anunciou logo após realizar um feitiço que retirara todos os amassados de suas roupas.

- Precisamos mesmo? – perguntou enquanto fazia cara de pedinte, com direito até a olhos brilhando.

Gina sorriu e lhe ajeitou o cabelo, carinhosamente.

- Precisamos, antes que minha adorável sogra comece a dizer para os convidados que eu fugi com meu jardineiro latino. – contou em tom divertido, mas percebia-se nitidamente que não gostava da outra mulher.

- Aquela megera, espero que escorregue naquele salto Louse Chairman IV da temporada passada e esborrache aquela cara exageradamente maquiada no chão. – resmungou, fazendo sua melhor cara de má. – E bem, se isso não acontecer por bem, talvez eu possa dar uma ajudinha ao destino. – completou num murmúrio.

- Daphné! – Gina exclamou, surpresa pela atitude, já que Draco sempre se gabara da 'delicadeza' e 'refinamento' que ensinara a garota.

- Que foi? – retrucou no seu melhor tom de voz inocente.

- Emmy e Kevin foram uma péssima influência pra você. – sentenciou, balançando a cabeça, completamente incrédula.

-&-

Draco Malfoy passou ambas as mãos pelo cabelos, num gesto aparentemente desesperado, fazendo todos seus fios estupidamente lisos irem para todas as direções. Num rompante, ele se levantou e caminhou até a lareira onde alcançou um porta retrato grande de madeira e removeu sua poeira suavemente.

- Eu amo tanto vocês. – ele disse, parecendo falar com as pessoas da foto, mas a ruiva sabia que aquilo era pra ela ouvir. – Não houve um só dia nesses últimos 15 anos que não sentisse a sua falta, ou não 

pensasse em você e, por mais Lufa-lufa que pareça, eu me peguei imginando todas as manhãs como seria se tivéssemos continuado juntos, sendo aquela família estupidamente feliz que fomos.

Gina somente o encarava, a boca meio aberta, mas sem emitir som algum. Algo dentro de seu peito parecia apertar. Aquele tom de voz. Ele estava desistindo?

- Eu realmente tive esperanças, sabe?! De ter uma foto de família sobre a mesa do meu escritório para passar inveja em todos aquele negociantes nojentos. Porque eu teria uma esposa alegre e sorridente e um bando de pirralhos que me atormentariam os dias, mas eu continuaria os amando cada vez mais. – nisso ele soltou um riso fraco, como quem zomba de sua própria estupidez.

- Mas até idiotas estupidamente apaixonados como eu tem seus limites. E eu acho que cansei de procurar em cada olhar seu alguma migalha do que eu sei que ainda existe dentro de mim. – completou, finalmente, dando-lhe as costas e caminhando novamente até a lareira, onde devolveu a moldura para seu lugar de origem.

Aproveitando que ele não a olhava, a ruiva secou as lágrimas teimosas que escorriam pelo seu rosto sem que ele percebesse. Então, ela também se pôs de pé e caminhou meio trêmula até ele, mas antes que falasse algo, o loiro retomou seu discurso.

- E sabe o que é mais estúpido em toda essa história, Virgínia?! É que talvez eu não possa curar as feridas que eu mesmo causei em você, mas eu sempre estive disposto a passar o resto da minha vida tentando. – contou com um sorriso de lado, parecendo zombar de si mesmo.

- Draco... eu... – antes que conseguisse formar uma frase decente, Gina sentiu os lábios frios dele colidirem com os dela, num beijo sofrêgo, ao qual ela correspondeu de imediato; ela jamais não corresponderia.

Lentamente, depois do que se pareceram séculos, ele separou-se dela, os olhos ainda fechados, traçando-lhe o rosto com a ponta dos dedos, saudosamente.

- E esse era o meio de sair daqui que você não ia gostar. Daphné é romântica demais para sequer imaginar algo como isso. – dizendo isso, ele aparatou bem a sua frente.

Três segundos depois, ela realmente pareceu entender tudo que aconteceu. A ruiva encarou o vazio que ele deixara e respirou longamente, caminhando até a lareira.

E...

- MERDA! - ela berrou jogando um vaso na direção que ele aparatara, como se pudesse feri-lo com aquilo. – Porquê você tem que ser sempre tão covarde? – perguntou para o objeto com o vidro rachado bem ao meio, dividindo-os. Seu rosto vermelho, e completamente tomado pelas lágrimas.

- Porquê, Draco? Porquê? – sussurrou, ajoelhando-se bem ao lado da foto. – Porquê você tinha que desistir bem quando eu me entregava? – perguntou pro nada, seus dedos sobre as feições do ex-marido. Longos minutos e muitas lágrimas depois, ela simplesmente jogou a foto no chão novamente e se colocou de pé. – Talvez você realmente não me amasse tanto assim, não é?! – comentou, sua voz meio recentida, meio raivosa.

E sem sequer uma última olhada, ela também desaparatou.

-&-

Virginia balançou a cabeça tentando espantar todos aqueles flashs de memória que a atormentaram o dia inteiro, e então, tentou formar um convincente sorriso falso em seu rosto. E engolindo em seco, ela levantou a cabeça e começou a andar novamente até o seu noivo.

Um pouco distante dali, Draco fez o cavalo acelerar seus passos, a chuva caindo torrencialmente sobre os dois, algo dentro de seu peito lhe dizia que o tempo estava quase acabando.

* * *

**_N/a: Hooooooooooooooooooola mi amigas.._**

**_Como andam?_**

**_Ai está(estupidamente atrasado) o capitulo, compo prometido.._**

**_Eu sei que é até falta de educaçao dizer isso, maaas.._**

**_DESCULPEM-ME pela demora, okay?!_**

**_Eu tive um punhado de coisas pra fazer, mas nada que voces deveriam se importar.._**

**_Mesmo assim, eu queria realmente me desculpar.._**

**_Eu li os comentarios e fiquei muito arrependida pela demora e por ainda estar pedindo mais comentarios.._**

**_Sintooooo muitiiiismo..._**

**_E muuuuito obrigada pelos comentarios, me insentivaram bastante pra escrever.._**

**_Prometo que o proximo capitulo vai ser melhor e ter muito mais action.._**

**_Particularmente, eu odiei o capitulo... (Só gostei da Gina rolando escadaria abaixo.. rsts!_**

**_Sintam-se a vontade pra comentarem e dizerem o que acharam.._**

**_Beeeeeijos.._**

**_Até a proxima.._**


	25. Minha última estupidez

_**Cap. 41 – Minha última estupidez. **_

_Sem música, silenciosa demais_. Foi a primeira coisa que veio a mente de Draco assim que ele chegou a entrada principal do castelo, sua testa enrugando com esse pensamento. E_ se a festa tivesse acabado? E se Gina a essa hora estivesse..._ Ele chacoalhou a cabeça para tirar a imagem da ruiva toda sorridente sendo rodopiada por _aquele cara_ e começou a andar rapidamente, não que ele estivesse correndo, obviamente não, porque Malfoys não correm. JAMAIS. DE MANEIRA ALGUMA. NEVER. Entendeu?

Porém, seu percurso foi interrompido por uma barreira invisível que surgiu do nada e lhe jogou quatro metros pra trás para ele cair nada graciosamente em seu traseiro aristocrático. Enquanto o loiro já se preparava para soltar todos os seus palavrões de uma longa e bem feita lista, uma voz o interrompeu:

- Eu não sei como você se livrou dos seguranças no perímetro externo, mas você definitivamente não vai passar por nós, Malfoy. – disse um homem quem Draco poderia apostar a vida de Blaise que se chamava Michael Corner. Um corvinal um ano mais velho que ele, já que não havia maneira possível de existirem dois homens no mundo com a mesma voz de marreco.

- Seguranças? – perguntou num tom de voz inocente, vendo a cara do auror ficar vermelha de raiva. - Ó sim, aqueles gentis cavalheiros estão, como posso dizer, sonhando com Merlin nesse momento. - complementou com um sorrisinho irritante só pra efeito dramático.

- Isso não vai acontecer conosco. – o moreno respondeu e puxou a varinha de dentro de suas vestes, sendo seguido imediatamente por todo o esquadrão ás suas costas, todos apontando para o mesmo alvo.

- Vocês e mais quantos vão me impedir? – Draco zombou enquanto aclamava, pra qualquer entidade superior disponível no momento, por um milagre.

Os jatos já quase podiam ser sentidos, a intenção de todos os bruxos ali presente muito óbvia. Draco, como bom sonserino, fechou os olhos e esperou pelo impacto.

--

Juliette Style gosta de se imaginar como uma mulher muito calma, compreensível e bastante pacífica. Porém, em toda a sua carreira com Juíza de casamento Bruxo ela nunca esteve tão tentada a mudar sua opinião sobre si mesma e partir para a agressão. Quero dizer, entendam o caso da pobre celebrante, já eram dez e meia da noite e para um casamento que estava marcado para iniciar ás oito horas da noite, seria um eufemismo meigo dizer que aquilo - como ela começara a chamar o casamento depois da quarta interrupção - estava um pouco atrasado.

Primeiro havia sido a dama de honra que desmaiara e depois, quando a cerimônia começara novamente, a madrinha da noiva saíra correndo para o banheiro mais perto, parecendo muito esverdeada. Só para seu noivo, um moreno muito bonito de nome Blaise Zabine, começar um ataque digno de uma adolescente, gritando coisas sobre "sua loira" e seu "segundo herdeiro" que serviram de distração por um bom tempo. Logo em seguida, quando tudo havia voltado a sua santa paz, um bebê irritante começou a chorar incessantemente.

"_Por Merlin, quem em sã consciência leva um bebê de um mês de vida para um casamento_?!" Essa pergunta foi respondida quando o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu e/ou o Homem-Que-Matou se levantou com um embrulho rosa nos braços e saiu para os jardins do castelo, tentando acalmar a filha. Porém, tudo isso havia acontecido há felizes quarenta minutos atrás, mas agora o problema que Juliette enfrentava era a noiva que há bons dez minutos havia empacado na hora de responder o MALDITO "sim". Com um sorriso amarelo, a juíza tentou apressar a ruiva com os olhos.

--

- Cessar fogo _AGORA_! – Draco ouviu uma voz grossa e autoritária dizer e resolveu que talvez fosse seguro abrir os olhos e descobrir quem era seu salvador, por mais que tivesse uma ligeira impressão que já sabia quem era.

E ele estava certo, lá estava Harry Quatro-Olhos Potter em toda a sua glória segurando um bebê adormecido enrolado numa manta rosa com pequenos dragões adornando-a.

- Mas Harry, ele é Draco _**Malfoy**_.. – Corner choramingou, enfatizando o sobrenome do loiro como se ele fosse algo nojento de até ser pronunciado. –...o maior babaca existente...

- Eu realmente não me importo com a sua opinião a respeito dele, Auror Corner. Eu estou dizendo para deixarem o homem passar, compreende-me? - o bruxo de óculos retorquiu, não deixando brecha para reclamações.

E assim, o esquadrão inteiro recolheu suas varinhas e deu um passo para o lado, dando passagem a Draco Malfoy, que dirigiu um sorriso especialmente sarcástico ao líder deles. Michael Corner decidiu naquele momento que se Malfoy não fosse o homem mais sortudo do mundo, estava muito perto de ser. E isso o fez odiá-lo mais ainda.

--

Enquanto isso, os dois inimigos de escola caminhavam lado a lado em direção as portas do castelo. Um silêncio quase doloroso pairando no ar que só foi cortado quando a pequena Potter choramingou em seu sono, sendo rapidamente confortada pelo pai.

- Está tudo bem, querida. Papai está aqui. – ele sussurrou enquanto acariciava os cabelos negros dela.

E antes que o silêncio fosse restaurado novamente, o loiro se pronunciou.

- Você sabe que eu não vou te agradecer, certo?! –disse de súbito, parecendo uma criança emburrada, não chegando a encarar o outro homem, seus olhos fixos no caminho que percorriam.

- Ótimo, porque você me assustaria se o fizesse. – Harry respondeu com um meio sorriso. – De qualquer maneira, não fiz isso por você. Pansy teria minha cabeça numa bandeja de prata se soubesse que deixei meus subalternos relarem nesse seu cabeção loiro.

A imagem fez um sorriso de lado se formar no rosto de Draco.

- Você não passa de um escravo do amor, Potter. – disse em tom de zombaria, balançando seu cabeção, digo, sua cabeça loira.

- Malfoy, **você**, de todas as pessoas no mundo, realmente acha que é tão diferente de mim? – retrucou acenando com seu braço livre para o lugar que os dois se encontravam, bem em frente às portas de madeira que davam para o salão de festas - _o salão do casamento._

Ao contrário do que o moreno esperava aquilo fez Draco parar seu caminhar e olhá-lo seriamente.

- Eu sei disso, Potter. Por isso que preciso de um último favor seu.

E enquanto Harry ouvia o plano do sonserino, ele pensava no quanto sua vida seria muito mais fácil se ele tivesse se apaixonado por uma lufa-lufa..

--

Gina estava, por falta de melhores palavras, engasgada psicologicamente. Ela não conseguia dizer o tão esperado sim que ela sabia que precisava ser dito. Aparentemente, seu cérebro e seu corpo estavam em guerra naquele momento. Evitando o olhar maligno que recebia da juíza, ela tentou entender o porquê daquela greve de sua língua.

Tudo bem, ela admitia que não era apaixonaaaada por Jonathan, mas gostava dele. Um pouquinho, mas gostava. Ele a entendia e o mais importante, ele era um porto seguro. Ela gostava de segurança e paz. E era isso que ele lhe daria. Nada de conflitos e dificuldades. Apenas a calma e doce paz. Nada de loiros metidos que a faziam sair de si e perder o equilíbrio. Jonathan não a deixava com ganas de arrancar cada fio de seu cabelo na unha, enquanto ria maniacamente..

Pra dizer a verdade, Jonathan não a fazia sentir nada. Ele não preenchia o vazio que ela sentia e muito menos pressionava o dedo em suas cicatrizes mal curadas. Ele era um grande nada, algo que ela havia se acostumado.. Mas isso, era bom, certo?!

Se bem que ela também admitia que os poucos encontros que teve com Draco naquele ano haviam sido as únicas vezes em 15 anos que ela se sentira viva de verdade. Sim, eles não foram flores e sorrisos, mas foi algo REAL. Vida. Parecia que só Malfoy, podia fazê-la ser a verdadeira Gina, aquela que ela havia sido por toda a sua vida. Aquela velha Gina que ainda morava dentro de si e que quase morrera para dar vida à Virgínia, aquela que era moldada aos costumes do mundo francês. O mundo de Jonathan. Num mundo onde ser perfeito não era o bastante.

Ela gostava da Gina e não da Virgínia. Gina era jovem, sorria e entrava em lutas físicas por pouco mais que um olhar torto. Virgínia era cansada e oca, com sorrisos treinados e seguranças que a protegiam do mundo.

Talvez, fosse melhor..

- Jonathan.. – ela sussurrou, finalmente encontrando sua antes perdida voz. O homem a encarou com um olhar suplicante. – Eu.. eu.. acho.. que... não sou boa o suficiente pra você... – confessou, abaixando seus olhos.

Ignorando o resmungo de sua mãe ali ao lado "_Pelo menos ela se deu conta disso_.", o noivo sorriu para a ruiva e segurou suas mãos delicadamente.

- Não seja tola, Vírginia. Você é perfeita, simplesmente perfeita. Em tudo. E eu jamais encontraria uma mulher tão linda como você.

Algumas mulheres da platéia suspiraram ao ouvir isso, enquanto Daphné parecia prestes a deixar todos saberem o que havia comido de café da manhã, Luna revirava os olhos, impaciente, e Gina parecia mais transtornada ainda.

E antes que qualquer um ali dentro pudesse dizer algo mais, palmas ecoaram pelo salão e todos se viraram para as portas, por onde um loiro passava naquele momento. Com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, ele caminhava até o altar.

- Belo espetáculo, não?! - ele comentou com alguns, num sorriso de lado.

E o que poucos perceberam naquele momento foram seis pessoas puxando suas varinhas naquele instante, três delas eram seguranças contratados pelo noivo, mirando seus feitiços em Draco. Um deles foi derrubado por um simples "Estupefaça" lançado, pelas costas, por James lá de seu banco. E os outros dois caíram com dois feitiços conjurados por Emmy e Bernard que haviam acabado de serem transportados por suas chaves-de-portal pessoais.

Mas tudo isso passou despercebido por muitos, já que naquele instante Draco cessara suas palmas e encarava Gina como se ela fosse a única pessoa no salão.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Draco? – a ruiva perguntou com uma voz sussurrada, seu rosto contorcido, parecia uma boneca quebrada.

- Eu poderia fazer a mesma pergunta a você, ruiva. – ele retorquiu, mas sua voz não era sarcástica e nem zombeteira. Ele estava sério, seus olhos cinza nunca deixando os dela.

- Você sabe o que eu estou fazendo aqui, Draco. – disse, num sorriso fraco. – Esse é o meu casamento, meu noivo, meus amigos. Meu mundo, Draco.

O homem passou uma mão nervosa em seus fios loiros, sem quebrar contato visual.

– Olha ao seu redor. – pediu, gesticulando desnecessariamente, seus braços balançando em volta de seu corpo. Ela não conseguia classificar o tom de voz dele, era algo entre exasperado e frustrado. - Você não é isso, Gina. Você não é essa mulher com um coque tão apertado que faz sua cabeça parecer triangular e que vai casar com um cara só porque ele é o que você deveria desejar, um boneco sem defeitos e por quem você não sente nada. – nesse instante, ele acenou sua mão bem em frente o rosto do noivo que encarava a cena, meio confuso e meio surpreso.

- Aliás, você é muito mais que isso. A Gina que eu amo já teria chutado aquela velha- nisso ele apontou um dedo para a mãe do noivo, que parecia estupefata com a sua audácia- até a próxima dimensão desde o primeiro insulto que ela lhe direcionou. E eu sei que a cada minuto você tenta se segurar pra não fazer algo assim, algo que você acredita ou que lhe fizeram acreditar que lhe faria menos perfeita. Você despreza gente assim, Gina. E me ensinou a desprezar também.

A ruiva nem ao menos piscou, ficando vermelha de raiva e apontando um dedo para o loiro, ela deu passadas em sua direção. "_Ele havia vindo até aqui só pra jogar na cara o quanto a desprezava?"_

- Draco você não tem o direito de entrar no meu casamento, e dizer essas coisas sobre-

- Cale a boca, Virgínia. – ele cortou. Não era de uma forma grosseira, o loiro parecia era cansado de tudo aquilo. - Você odeia essa boneca que você mesma inventou tanto quanto eu. E se continuar vivendo como ela, você odiará a si mesma, e fará todos infelizes. Você, o idiota aí, sua família, nossas filhas e eu. E esse não é o tipo de futuro que você quer.

Isso fez a mulher se calar e olhar para baixo tão concentrada em seus próprios pensamentos que não viu ou ouviu Draco se aproximar até sentir dedos em seu queixo, forçando-a a encará-lo. Seus rostos a pouco mais de cinco centímetros um do outro.

- Você não é perfeita, querida. – ele sussurrou carinhosamente, pra em seguida alcançar a sua orelha e completar: – Quando você perceber isso, "_eu te espero onde nunca é inverno, onde nossos corações não podem mentir e nosso amor nunca foi omitido_."

E com isso, ele desapareceu no ar.

--

Bernard que agora se encontrava perto do altar, não conseguiu conter uma face comicamente raivosa.

- Emmy, me diz, por Salazar Sonserina, que seu pai simplesmente não evaporou no ar? – ele choramingou, batendo a cabeça na parede. – Depois de tudo que a gente fez, ele simplesmente resolveu ir embora na hora H? Por que, Merlin? Por quê?

- Ele cansou de ser o único que vai atrás dela, Bernard. – a ruiva explicou pacientemente, observando sua mãe tentar entender tudo que havia acabado de acontecer. – Agora, é a vez de ela dar o próximo passo.

- Eu gostava mais do plano "Acabe com o casamento. Pegue a noiva. Leve-a para a casa." – replicou, finalmente parando de se torturar.

- E é isso que distingue Neandertais, como você, de seres como meu pai. – ela disse num sorriso, sentindo-o abraçá-la por trás.

- Foram elogios meigos como esse que conquistaram meu coração, Emmy. – ele comentou, rindo. Levando um tapa de brincadeira no braço que apertava-a pela cintura.

--

- _Eu não sou perfeita_. - Gina sussurrou consigo mesma, olhando para a barra de seu vestido. – Eu não sou perfeita. – repetiu, dessa vez um pouco mais alto e um pequeno sorriso nascendo em seu rosto.

A juíza e Jonathan eram os únicos próximos o suficiente para lhe escutarem, e enquanto a primeira parecia ter desistido de entender qualquer um naquele casamento, o segundo apresentava uma face sábia, de alguém que acaba de entender uma coisa.

- Você não quer se casar. – ele sussurrou, e não havia sido uma pergunta. Os olhos castanhos dele estavam praticamente furando buracos em sua cabeça, então a ruiva decidiu levantar a cabeça e encará-lo.

- Não. – ela confirmou, acenando com a cabeça.

- Mas você ama Malfoy mesmo depois de tudo que ele te fez? – o homem perguntou, parecendo confuso. - Depois de tantas cicatrizes que ele te deu? E só com esse discurso ridículo tudo ficou lindo e cor-de-rosa novamente?

Gina balançou a cabeça, tudo parecia tão leve agora que ela tinha tomado uma decisão. Quero dizer, tudo iria estar muito leve assim que ela desfizesse aquele coque infernal de seu cabelo. E sem nem ao menos pensar, ela levantou a varinha e num leve gesto, cachos vermelhos caíram em suas costas. A platéia suspirou em uníssono, ninguém conseguia ouvir o que estava acontecendo ali na frente.

- Sim, Jonathan. E por mais estúpido que pareça, ele me machucou mais que qualquer um e as cicatrizes podem nunca sarar, mas ele está disposto a passar o resto da vida tentando curá-las e é isso que faz toda a diferença.

Ele balançou a cabeça, parecendo tentar registrar tudo.

- Mas, e nós? Eu te amo, Vírginia. – perguntou num sussurro, sua cabeça meio baixa. – Eu faria qualquer coisa por você.

A ruiva sorriu e levantou o rosto do noivo, ele era tão bonito e mesmo assim ela não sentia nada além de carinho.

- Você não me conhece, querido. – confessou gentilmente, um sorriso verdadeiro em seu rosto, algo que ele havia visto poucas vezes em todo o tempo deles juntos. - Tudo que você gosta em mim é uma personagem que eu inventei pra tentar ser perfeita. E você quer saber de uma coisa? Ser perfeita é uma merda.

Isso fez um sorriso fraco se formar no rosto do moreno.

- Por isso, eu vou te dar um conselho. Alta sociedade que se foda, seja feliz. Apesar de tudo, você é um bom homem, Jonathan. Então, seja feliz, porque eu também vou tentar ser.

E com isso, ela ficou na ponta dos pés e lhe beijou o rosto. E numa virada que fez sua grinalda balançar dramaticamente, ela caminhou com passos decididos até seu irmão mais novo e esticou a mão, como se esperasse receber algo.

--

**N/a: Thanthantharã..  
O que a Gina quer de Rony? Alguém ai sabe o lugar no qual o Draco vai estar esperando por ela??  
Ganha um abraço metafórico quem descobrir!  
Então, eu sou uma vaca maligna por postar somente depois de duzentos anos e ainda ter a cara de pau de não fazê-lo ser o cap. final..  
Mas, o próximo capitulo vai ser o último.. promessa de escoteira!  
Ai vai ter o epilogo, o especial da Emmy com o Jack, o vampiro mais odiado depos dos Volturi..  
e talvez, se eu estiver animada o bastante algo alguns anos no futuro só pra vocês verem o bebê da Luna e do Blaise.. ;DDD**

Mas, então, minhas adoradas e amadas leitoras, espero que gostem do cap, apesar de ser bem menor que os últimos..  
Espero que vocês tenham entendido o porquê da Gina ter tanto receio de ficar com o Draco de novo, sabe, pra viver na França, ela teve que se adaptar muito pra poder sobriviver na alta sociedade.(Eu não sei na realidade, mas aqui nessa fanfic eles são um bando de esnobes nojentos..) Ai é como se ela fosse uma pessoa completamente diferente agora, e só o Draco consiga fazê-la ser o que era antes, a velha Gina. Mas ela ainda é muito ressentida pela separação dos dois, ai fica com medo de se machucar de novo.. Por isso, ela escolhe o Jonathan pra casar, porque ele é um nada.

Comentem, okaaay?! Eu leio todos os comentários e fico muito feliz de saber que ainda tem gente lendo isso aqui.. 


	26. Finalmente Juntos?

Cap 42 – Finalmente Juntos?

(...)

- Por isso, eu vou te dar um conselho. Alta sociedade que se foda, seja feliz. Apesar de muita coisa, você é um bom homem, Jonathan. Então, seja feliz, porque eu também vou tentar ser.

E com isso, ela ficou na ponta dos pés e lhe beijou o rosto. E numa virada que fez sua grinalda balançar, ela caminhou com passos decididos até seu irmão mais novo e esticou a mão, como se esperasse receber algo.

- Pois não? – ele perguntou comicamente, arqueando as sobrancelhas para a mão Dela.

- Não fale nada, simplesmente me dê a sua maldita chave de portal, Ronald. – ela disse pausadamente, fazendo questão de mostrar que não estava com muita paciência.

O ruivo respirou para lhe dizer algo, mas foi interrompido novamente.

- Ele estava com a chave do Harry, então pare de ser um idiota e me dê a sua antes que eu mesma as tire de você.

O irmão bufou, e enfiou a mão no bolso de seu terno, murmurando algo sobre "irmãs mandonas" "doninhas quicantes" e "amigos traidores" e finalmente produzindo uma chave de aparência antiga.

- Gire ela pra direita, como se estivesse abrindo uma porta. – ele instruiu, depositando o objeto na mão da ruiva. – Gin, só me prometa que você não vai ter outro filho dele.

- Por quê? – perguntou confusa, mas tendo uma leve intuição do que ele insinuava.

- Daphné conseguiu se salvar, Emmy nem tanto, então o próximo estaria condenado a ser a imagem e semelhança _daquele lá_. – ele explicou como se fizesse todo o sentido do mundo e pondo uma pita da extra de nojo ao se referir ao Malfoy.

Gina revirou os olhos, mas não deixou de sorrir. E antes de desaparecer no ar, sua voz ecoou no salão. – Não faço promessas, Ron.

--

Draco passou a mão em seu cabelo pela milionésima vez nos últimos minutos e tentou se sentar em uma das grandes pedras ao redor do Lago. _Mas Céus, ele estava tão nervoso que mal se continha parado. E se ela não tivesse entendido o que ele dissera? Ou pior, e se ela tivesse entendido, mas não quisesse vir?_

_Deus, a espera estava o matando-o._

_Custava ela simplesmente, sei lá, APARECER? _

E foi enquanto, ele quase planeja voltar lá e soletrar onde ela devia encontrá-lo que ele a ouviu. - _ "Te espero onde nunca é inverno, onde nossos corações não podem mentir e nosso amor nunca foi omitido."_ Podia ser mais clichê, loiro? – ele ouviu o sorriso dela antes de mesmo de vê-lo e ele também se viu sorrindo estupidamente e virando-se para encará-la. Seu sorriso aumentando mais ainda, se possível, ao tomar toda a imagem na sua frente.

Gina tinha os cabelos soltos, e seus caracóis balançavam loucamente com o vento do Lago. Ela segurava todas as camadas de seu vestido branco e muito longo para não tropeçar enquanto caminhava até ele, e pelo que o loiro pode perceber ela havia abandonado seus sapatos a muito tempo. Ali, naquele lugar, ela parecia uma aparição divina na escuridão que Hogwarts se encontrava.

- Você ama clichês, ruiva. – ele disse com um sorriso de lado, também caminhando até ela, os braços esticados para abraçá-la.

Porém, a dois passos dele, ela parou abruptamente e levantou a mão como se pedisse tempo.

- Antes de tudo, eu quero te dizer uma coisa. – ela disse seriamente, mas ignorando-a completamente ele a puxou para seus braços, levantando-a do chão, até seus olhos estarem no mesmo nível. – Sério, Draco, depois de tudo que você falou, eu também tenho algo a dizer.

- Eu posso te ouvir muito melhor de onde você está agora, ruiva. Então, simplesmente, desembuche.

Mesmo tendo revirado os olhos, ela sorriu, pra depois respirar profundamente e encará-lo. _Morgana, ele era lindo. Só Merlin sabia como ela resistiu tanto tempo sem bater na porta dele nos últimos 15 anos_. Pensando assim, ela suspirou novamente.

- Olá, ruiva. Vai falar ainda hoje? – chamou, seus lábios curvando num sorriso de lado. – Eu sei que sou lindo, mas babe em outro momento, sim?!

Com uma revirada de olhos, ela estapeou as mãos dele, indicando que queria ficar no chão. Relutante, ele o fez.

- Primeiro, eu gostaria de deixar claro algumas coisas. – ela começou, olhando-o nos olhos. - Aquelas coisas que você disse lá na igreja são pura e absoluta verdade, mas isso não quer dizer que eu odeio minha profissão, ou tudo que conquistei. Draco, eu amo aquela empresa e eu jamais vou abandoná-la. – afirmou, tentando ter certeza que ele entendia isso.

- Eu nunca falei ao contrário.. – o loiro tentou dizer, mas ela o interrompeu, continuando o discurso, ignorando-o completamente.

- Segundo, por mais que você e sua mãe pensem ao contrário, você também não é o Sr. Perfeição e você também não levou muito bem nossa separação. E quem sofreu com sua frieza e distância, foi a Daphne. Eu não posso dizer muito, mas eu sei que também errei mais do que pode ser consertado com a Emmy. E eu sofro todo dia porque algo me diz que a minha França fez isso com o meu bebê.

Quando Gina deu uma pequena pausa, secando secar as lágrimas que lhe escorriam, Draco jurou a si mesmo naquele instante que jamais lhe contaria o que Beauxbatons tinha feito com Emmy, a mãe jamais se perdoaria e a filha não iria querer isso.

- Entre a minha e a sua criação, parece que foi intervenção divina, nossas filhas terem saído quase normais. E eu também sei que as duas seriam muito diferentes se nós dois tivéssemos as criado juntos, mas então, elas não seriam quem são e o mundo não seria o mesmo. – ela continuou com um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu sei querida, eu as amo demais apesar de todas as loucuras e temperamentos quentes. – ele também sorriu, seus dedos coçando para tocar-lhe a face, mas esperando que ela terminasse de falar.

- E por último, Draco, eu te amo. Mesmo com seu complexo de superioridade e ego infinito. Eu amo seu sorriso de lado, seu queixo pontudo e sua pele branca demais. Eu amo o quanto você se aproximou de Emmy no pouco tempo que a conhece, e amo como nossas filhas olham pra você como uma espécie de herói particular delas. – ela disse sorrindo, e se aproximando mais ainda dele, suas mãos acariciando seu peito até se encontrarem atrás de sua nuca, ela se pôs nas pontas dos pés para ficar mais perto, suas sandálias de salto perdidas estavam em algum lugar do jardim.

- E sabe o que eu mais amo?! É o fato de que você me ame o suficiente pra saber que eu não sou perfeita. – ela completou a centímetros de seus lábios, pra logo em seguida beijá-lo languidamente, como quem tem todo o tempo do mundo, sendo respondida prontamente.

Minutos ou horas depois, ela que já se encontrava novamente suspensa no ar, cessou o beijo abruptamente.

- Mas não vai achando que só porque eu te amo, tudo vai ser fácil, viu?! Eu ainda vou chutar teu traseiro quando você merecer e ainda vou fazer o que bem entender, porque Gina Weasley não recebe ordens e eu também..

Draco a cortou, com um leve peteleco na testa.

- Eu não te teria de outra maneira, ruiva. Agora, cale a boca e vamos ir embora daqui, temos quase 16 anos de atraso que precisam ser recompensados.

E sem tempo pra respostas, ele tirou a chave de Harry de seu bolso e os fez desaparecer no ar, os jardins de Hogwarts mais uma vez se encontrando vazios e silenciosos. Uma árvore muito especial, naquele momento, brilhava um curioso tom dourado, parecendo prestes a crescer mais ainda.

--

No salão de festas nos arredores de Paris, os convidados já haviam ido embora, restando apenas alguns familiares de ambos os lados.

- Eu não acredito que você realmente conseguiu atrasar a cerimônia o suficiente para o papai chegar. – Emmy comentou impressionada, passando um braço sobre o ombro da irmã. – Meus parabéns, Daph.

- Não foi nada. – a loira agradeceu meio distraída, olhando para o outro lado do salão.

- Eu não acredito que seu pai conseguiu chegar a tempo mesmo vindo de cavalo, isso sim.. – Bernard palpitou, com uma risada. – O Tio Draco é tão ultrapassado, cara.

Antes que a ruiva pudesse defender a honra de seu pai contra seu próprio namorado, a irmã levantou-se abruptamente da mesa onde eles, James e Alethia estavam acomodados, seu rosto não muito amigável.

- Me dêem licença por um instante, pessoal. – e com isso, ela caminhou com passos decididos até uma roda de mulheres que davam risinhos, e no centro encontrava-se ninguém menos que a mãe do noivo.

- Eu sei que meu filho está fazendo um pequeno drama, porque o casamento não aconteceu. Mas eu agradeço a Morgana, por ele não ter unido nossa família a aquele bando de porcos. – ela ia dizendo, arrancando algumas gargalhadas.

Um clarear de garganta chamou a atenção delas, fazendo a mulher se calar e levantar, encarando Daphne nos olhos.

- O que você quer, garotinha? – a velha perguntou, com as mãos na cintura e um sorriso malicioso.

A garota loira estreitou os olhos, soltou um não delicado grunhido e apontou lhe um dedo bem no meio da cara.

- Olha, sua velha nojenta, eu fui ensinada a minha vida inteira a respeitar os mais velhos e sempre agir como uma dama, mas se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi com a minha família Weasley é que existem algumas pessoas que simplesmente estão pedindo pra levarem uma boa azaração em seus traseiros esnobes. – ela disse solenemente, puxando a varinha de um suporte em sua canela. – Então, que Merlin me ajude, porque eu vou te azarar até a senhora aprender a não mexer comigo ou com a minha família.

Entretanto, seu feitiço foi interrompido, por uma mão pousando em seu antebraço gentilmente o abaixando. Meio assustada, Daphne olhou para o lado e se deparou com sua avó Molly.

- Querida, a vovó entende que você está nervosa, mas não faça isso, sim?! Nenhum neto meu irá desrespeitar alguém mais velho. – ela disse calma, porém firme em sua ordem.

A senhora Cotry que parecia ligeiramente amedrontada até a chegada da ruiva, voltou a exibir sua feição esnobe.

- Sua garotinha insolente, eu sempre soube que a sua irmã era uma selvagem, mas eu acreditava que era culpa da má criação daquelazinha. Mas agora eu sei que isso está no sangue pobretão de vocês. – ela disse, quase cuspindo as palavras.

Daphne foi impedida de pular na velha, pela mão de sua avó empurrando-lhe para o lado, para em seguida se virar para a outra senhora.

- Meus netos não podem lhe atacar, porque isso seria desrespeitoso e eu não permito isso na minha família. – ela disse calmamente, um pequeno sorriso no rosto, enquanto retirava suas jóias dos dedos e braços e entregava-as a uma Daphne muito surpresa. -Agora, uma mãe azarar uma velha diabólica que insiste em chamar sua filhinha de "_aquelazinha_", isso eu chamo de justiça. – e com isso, a senhora Weasley tirou sua varinha só Merlin sabe de onde e começou uma chuva de feitiços que poucos ali entendiam.

Cinco minutos mais tarde, quando todos se encontravam chocados demais com a atual aparência da mãe de Jonathan, um assovio animado cortou o silêncio do salão.

- ESSA É A NOSSA MÃE!!! – berraram os gêmeos Weasley, rindo e apontando. Sendo seguidos por seus irmãos, sobrinhos e filhos na risada e aplausos.

Daphné observou às faces sorridentes de seus tios, o sorriso orgulhoso de seu avô, a face afogueada de sua avó e por último encarou o rosto tão parecido ao seu. Olhos cinza a encararam de volta, com uma pequena piscadela.

A loira Malfoy sorriu largamente, se lembrando o quanto sua vida parecia vazia quando ela não conhecia essa parte de sua vida.

--

**Três meses depois..**

--

A Praia Luna estava enfeitada com cadeiras de ferro douradas com almofadas vermelhas, um altar também em dourado e dois portais de rosas brancas, um atrás do altar e o outro na ponta da passarela. Era um dia de casamento e, mais nervoso do que qualquer um, o noivo esperava pela noiva.

Draco deu uma leve risada quando viu Blaise bagunçar seu cabelo, antes impecavelmente arrumado, pela milionésima vez naquele minuto. Ali do seu lado, ele viu seu afilhado e Joshua, os outros dois padrinhos, tentando fazer suas próprias risadas parecerem ataques de tosse. Todos eles vestidos em smoking pretos, com camisa branca e gravatas rosa avermelhado.

- Riam da desgraça alheia, bastardos. – o moreno grunhiu, olhando para o melhor amigo meio de lado e depois voltando a encarar a ponta da passarela feita entre as fileiras de cadeira, decorada com milhares de pétalas de rosas brancas e vermelhas. O noivo por sua vez, trajava um smoking completamente branco. – Draco, ela vai vir, certo?! – ele perguntou, quase sussurrando, seus olhos fixos no mesmo ponto.

- Zabine, é mais fácil aquela mulher voar até aqui do que ela perder o casamento. – ele retrucou revirando os olhos.

- Mas e se.. – e qualquer que fosse o pensamento negativo dele, foi interrompido pelo barulho de asas se aproximando.

A carruagem tinha uma aparência muito antiga e valiosa, com detalhes em dourado que pareciam ouro, e era puxada por dois cavalos alados muito brancos que pararam perfeitamente na outra ponta da passarela.

O silêncio entre os convidados já era palpável quando a portinhola se abriu e as gêmeas Malfoy desceram.

As duas usavam vestidos idênticos num tom rosa escuro, quase vermelho, sem alça, justos até a cintura, modelando-a, e um pouco mais solto até acabar um palmo acima de seu joelho. Nos pés tinham sandálias de salto fino da cor da pele, os cabelos presos em coques estilizados para parecerem desleixados e cada uma com uma flor de aparência exótica nos cabelos(a de Emmy sendo branca e a de Daph da cor de seus vestidos) e buques de rosas brancas nas mãos.

Assim que as duas fizeram seu caminho até o fim da passarela, Gina também desceu, seu vestido idêntico ao das filhas, mudando apenas o comprimento, o seu indo até os joelhos e o fato de ser levemente mais solto na cintura e seus cabelos estavam soltos e ondulados, com a mesma flor de Emmy neles. Ela parou por um instante na porta da carruagem, e estendeu a mão para ajudar a melhor amiga descer, por ser órfã, Luna insistiu que a ruiva fosse quem caminhasse com ela até o altar, já que os Weasley eram a família que ela teve nos últimos anos.

Blaise sorriu assim que colocou seus olhos em sua futura esposa e em sua barriga já proeminente, grávida de quatro meses e pouco mais. Luna parecia uma deusa da mitologia grega, e para o homem aquela imagem estaria registrada em seu cérebro até o dia em que ele morresse.

Luna e Gina interligaram seus braços um no outro e caminharam até Blaise, sorrindo radiantes.

Enquanto a cerimônia acontecia, as mulheres choravam com os votos e as palavras de amor trocadas entre os noivos, Emmy ponderou tudo que acontecera desde o casamento fracassado de sua mãe.

Ela e Daph haviam voltado pra Hogwarts depois de passarem o final de semana na casa dos avôs, enquanto deixavam os pais se curtirem à vontade e resolverem a situação deles. Mas, ela não pode negar que ficou muito surpresa quando eles anunciaram, por carta, que se casariam assim que elas entrassem de férias. O casamento foi no início de Maio, nos jardins da mansão Malfoy, uma cerimônia elegante e simples, apenas para a família e poucos amigos. Ela e Daphné foram as madrinhas, juntamente com Luna. E depois de muitas discussões entre os pais, ficou decidido que todos morariam em Whiltshire e Gina usaria a chave de portal quando precisasse ir a Paris à trabalho.

Daphné e James estavam mais juntos do que nunca (Draco havia sido obrigado a aceitar o namoro por uma Gina muito brava), se amando tanto que fazia Emmy querer vomitar. Os dois provavelmente jamais se separariam novamente. Sobre ela e Bernard, só Morgana poderia imaginar, já que um dia ela queria esganá-lo com a gravata sonserina, e no outro ela queria beijá-lo até perder o ar.

Quanto a seu melhor amigo Fou, ele seria pai ainda em Julho. Emmy sorriu ao pensar na sua pequena afilhada que nasceria no final daquele mês ou no início de Agosto. Ele e Vivian haviam decidido serem apenas amigos e criar o bebê em solo francês, e, ao contrário do previsto por Fou, o Sr.e a Sra. Shmtson estavam exultantes com a chegada da nova herdeira, o senhor Shmtson Pai vivia resmungando que ela era a única esperança para seguir seus passos e controlar a herança da família.

Doux, Fou e Vail começariam o treinamento na Escola de Aurores Francesa em Setembro, enquanto Fras iria começar a estudar Política no mundo trouxa e Uyer a acompanharia para se formar em História e se tornar o professor que ele sempre almejou ser.

- O noivo já pode beijar a noiva. – o homem do ministério proclamou, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

Blaise se abaixou e beijou a barriga da loira, pra depois segurar seu rosto e beijá-la até perder o ar, sob aplausos dos convidados.

--

A festa foi realizada nos jardins da casa de praia, e os convidados se divertiram até a madrugada, quando eles deixaram o local. No final, apenas os Malfoys e os namorados das gêmeas haviam sobrado, já que passariam a noite na casa e voltariam para Whiltshire no outro dia pela manhã. Blaise e Luna haviam deixado a festa na metade, com destino a sua Lua de Mel na Itália, país de origem dos Zabines.

- Onde estão as suas filhas e aqueles garotos cheios de dedos? – perguntou Draco se juntando a ruiva na rede da varanda, ela sorriu, de olhos fechados, quando o sentiu por perto, aproveitando se para escorar nele.

- Foram dar uma volta na praia. – ela comentou, os olhos fechados, se aconchegando mais ainda, quando ele a envolvia em seus grandes braços.

- Se aqueles dois pervertidos tentarem algo, eu vou arrancar as unhas deles uma a uma, sem magia, e depois eles terão de comê-las e aí.. – ele ameaçou, estreitando os olhos como suas duas filhas faziam quando estavam com raiva.

A leve risada da ruiva o interrompeu. – Malfoy, minhas filhas sabem se defender sozinhas muito bem, obrigada. Com ou sem varinha aquelas gêmeas são letais, você devia temer pela saúde daqueles garotos, isso sim. – comentou rindo, e ele acabou se juntando a ela nas risadas.

- Eu sei, só estou preocupado, elas já vão para o sexto ano, ruiva. Nós estamos ficando velhos. – comentou, observando as ondas se quebrarem lá na praia.

- Não dê uma de velho pra cima de mim, Malfoy. – ela caçoou o empurrando de leve. – E se for pra se preocupar com alguém se preocupe com seu terceiro filho que acha que é divertido ver a mãe colocar pra fora toda a comida que ela se dá o trabalho de engolir.

E com essa deixa, a mulher se levantou e caminhou calmamente pra longe dali, mentalmente contando até cinco.

_Cinco... _

_Quatro.._

_Três.. _

_Dois.._

_Um!_

- Terceiro Filho? – o loiro berrou, correndo atrás dela. – Você ta grávida, ruiva? – ele perguntou entrando em seu caminho e agarrando-a pelos braços.

Com um sorrisinho, ela colocou a mão no ventre. – Ele tem um pouco mais de dois meses.

E parecendo ter sido possuído, Draco a pegou no colo numa risada maníaca e a rodopiou pelo gramado. – Eu vou ser Pai! De novo! Pai!

Gina rapidamente se juntou a risada dele, enquanto o loiro gritava e a rodava pela casa toda.

E foram essas risadas que os quatro adolescentes escutaram lá das pedras onde eles se encontravam sentados.

- Os dois estão tão absurdamente felizes que parece piada dizer que queriam se casar com outras pessoas. – James comentou, enquanto abraçava a namorada que se encontrava sentada entre as suas pernas.

- Mas graças a Barbie e eu, tudo se arranjou, certo loira?! – a gêmea ruiva se gabou, ela e Bernard estavam na mesma posição que o outro casal.

Os sonserinos, por sua vez, pareciam anormalmente calados, Bernard brincava distraidamente com o cabelo vermelho de Emmy que havia sido solto a muito tempo e Daphné lia pela milionésima vez a frase em italiano que Blaise havia incrustado pra sempre na lateral das grandes pedras da praia _"Luna della mia vita, la Luna di tutte le mie notti."_

- Seu pai é assombrosamente romântico pra um cara que foi um playboy a vida inteira, Bê. – ela comentou num suspiro, ignorando a fala da irmã.

- Sabe o que eu acho? – o grifinório disse com um sorriso de lado. – Que todos esses caras que se dizem playboys estão simplesmente esperando a garota certa aparecer pra lhe der um chute na direção certa.

Daphne gargalhou e se aconchegou mais ainda contra o corpo do namorado, enquanto Emmy encarava o oceano vagamente, sua expressão serena como a de alguém que sabe um segredo e não quer contar. Todos alheios ao fato de que assim que aquelas palavras foram ditas, o sonserino parou sua brincadeira e arregalou os olhos, muito assustado, parecendo ter subitamente descoberto algo.

_**N/A: Eis que o final finalmente bate na porta, depois de quase quatros longos anos, não?! **_

_**Espero que vocês tenham gostado de Duas é Demais e gostaria de agradecer pela super paciência com a demora na postagem desses últimos capítulos. **_

_**Obrigada pelos comentários e pelos votos!!**_

_**Amo vocês, minhas garotas queridas. **_

_**Agora, esperem o cap. Final, o bônus e finalmente o epílogo. **_

_**Pretendo postar todos antes de Março, quando começam as minhas aulas. **_

_**Beeeijos!**_


	27. The Last One

Naquela quente manhã de agosto, a clínica particular St. Ellens para Bruxos e Feiticeiros e a suíte presidencial 347 pareciam anormalmente pequenas para aquele seleto, mas ainda assim, barulhento grupo de jovens.

- Ela é tão gorda. – comentou Vail na sua habitual falto de tato, olhando para o pequeno bebê dormindo no berço. – Parece um hipogrifozinho recém nascido.

Percebendo o olhar mortal que Vivian lhe direcionava lá da cama, ele sorriu.

- Um lindo hipogrifozinho, é claro. – concertou, indo se sentar ao lado de Doux e Frais nas poltronas do quarto.

- Ela tem um dia, já decidiram o nome? – perguntou Doux depois de olhar para o bebê.

- Lucíola.

- Morgana.

Disseram os pais ao mesmo tempo, depois trocando olhares furiosos.

- Minha filha não vai chamar Lucíola/Morgana. – falaram juntos novamente, quase bufando agora.

- Lucíola é nome de biscate, Vivian. – argumentou o homem, apontando-lhe um dedo.

- Morgana é o nome da namorada do Shrek, Brendan. – ela retrucou, cruzando os braços. – Minha filha, decididamente, não vai ter o mesmo nome que um falcão fêmea.

- Até vocês decidirem isso, estão a chamando como? Bebê? – interferiu Emmy, arqueando a sobrancelha, sentada no braço da poltrona de Fou. – Eu gosto de Diana.

- Podia se chamar Kisawe, esse foi o nome da minha primeira vassoura. – fantasiou Vail, sorrindo meio sonhador.

Como se reclamasse do possível nome, a bebê acordou emitindo uns barulhos semelhantes a choro, sendo pega pela mãe.

- Eu prefiro Molly, ela tem cara de Molly. – comentou Frais, entrando na discussão.

- Molly é nome de vaca, querida. – comentou Doux.

- Molly é o nome da minha avó, mais respeito, viu?! – brigou a ruiva, fazendo cara feia para o amigo, que se encolheu com medo atrás da namorada.

- Podia ser Licanter, foi o nome da minha segunda vassoura.

Revirando os olhos, meio impaciente, Fou se levantou, quase derrubando a melhor amiga no processo.

- Vocês podem opinar o quanto quiserem, mas quem vai registrá-la sou eu, mesmo. E vou colocar o nome que eu quiser. Por falar nisso, estou indo registrá-la agora. – dizendo essas últimas palavras, ele saiu em direção à ante-sala. – Papai já volta, Morg.

Emmy, Frais, Doux e Vail trocaram olhares e foram atrás dele, berrando suas próprias sugestões. Vivian pulou da cama agilmente, nem parecendo uma mulher que acabara de dar a luz, com a filha nos braços e a entregou para o único ser humano restante ali. Bernard Zabine, claramente ignorando a discussão, estava parado num canto, escorado à parede, olhando para o teto, despreocupado.

- Cuida dela pra mim, Bernard. – ordenou, enfiando o bebê no colo dele. – Você não vai colocar qualquer nome brega na minha filha, Shmtson. – berrou também indo atrás de Fou.

- Mas.. – tentou dizer o moreno, porém a mulher já tinha sumido. - .. Eu nunca relei num bebê. – murmurou pra si mesmo, meio em pânico.

Pela primeira vez, o sonserino olhou o serzinho em seus braços que o encarava com grandes olhos azuis (idênticos aos do pai). Ela não era negra, como a mãe, e muito menos leitosa como o pai, era algo entre os dois, um moreno não claro, nem escuro. Bem pequena, mas ainda sim gordinha.

– Olá, neném. Eu sou Bernard, mas você provavelmente vai me chamar de Tio Bernard.. – cumprimentou num sorriso meio amarelo. -.. o que é uma coisa muito brega, na minha opinião, por que eu só tenho 16 anos e não tenho cara de tio.

Só então, sentindo que não estava mais no colo quentinho da mãe, a garotinha contorceu a face, fazendo menção de começar um grande berreiro.

- Ohh...shit! Não chora, não, por favor, bebezinho. – pediu desesperado, balançando-a de qualquer jeito no colo.

Na ante-sala a discussão corria solta, Fou berrava que Lucíola era nome de tintura de cabelo, enquanto Vivian ameaçava o colocar na prisão francesa dos bruxos se ele ousasse batizar sua filha com aquele nome de velha fofoqueira. Os outros berravam sugestões por cima dos xingamentos que os dois pais gritavam um ao outro.

Até que Frais parou, enrugando a testa. – Alguém mais está ouvindo isso?

**Little Joanna's got big blue eyes Coconut cream and coffee colored skin**

_Pequena Joanna tem grandes olhos azuis Pele cor de café com leite_

Abruptamente a discussão cessou, e todos prestaram atenção no que ela dizia.

"_Alguém estava cantando?_" Em silêncio, abriram uma fresta da porta para o quarto.

**I could die when you're lying in my arms  
where castles are made of sand **

_Eu poderia morrer quando você está deitada nos meus braços _

_Onde castelos são feitos de areia... _

Bernard cantava quase sussurrando para o bebê, um meio sorriso no rosto. Estava de pé perto da grande janela de vidro, olhando diretamente pra pequena.

Olhos azuis se fitando.

**We start to dance  
But only the music is bleeding when crickets replace the band **

_Nós começamos a dançar Mas somente a música está tocando quando grilos substituem a banda _

A garotinha parecia quase hipnotizada pelo rosto e voz dele. Prestes a cair no sono, ela ainda tentava ficar acordada o máximo possível.

**You will always be my sunkissed trampoline,  
You go up and down in my heart,  
Turned into jelly beans **

_Você sempre será meu trampolim beijado pelo Sol Você faz meu coração subir e descer Transformando tudo em balas. _

Lá da porta, os olhos de Vivian e Frais se encheram de lágrimas, enquanto os homens faziam uma careta feia para Bernard._ Por Morgana em trajes de banho, o playboyzinho tinha conquistado até o bebê ?!_

Emmy somente sorriu de lado, seu namorado às vezes fazia as coisas mais inesperadas possíveis.

**And I'm starting to believe that danger's never near,  
When Little Joanna is here. **

_E eu estou começando a acreditar que o perigo nunca está por perto, Quando Little Joanna está aqui._

E finalmente, o bebê dormiu, segurando um dedo do adolescente na mãozinha pequena.

- Essa música é um clássico, cara. – comentou Fou entrando no quarto, e pegando a filha para colocá-la no berço.

- O baterista d'As Esquisitonas escreveu pra filha dele, há mais de uma década. Eu pensei que combinava com ela, e aí cantei. – o sonserino tentou se explicar, passando a mão na parte de trás do cabelo, meio desconcertado por ter sido flagrado.

- Bem, eu acho que já temos um nome, não é?! – perguntou a mãe, num sorriso radiante.

Resignado, o homem de cabelo roxo concordou com a cabeça.

- Bem vinda ao mundo, Joanna Shmtson, minha _Little Joanna_.

**--**

Mais tarde naquele dia, Emmy pulou pra fora do Porshee na frente de sua casa, e revirou os olhos para a cena que se desenrolava na porta. Seu pai, de braços abertos e em posição de defesa, tentava impedir sua mãe de passar.

- Draco, eu vou na minha empresa, quer você queira ou não. – a ruiva dizia batendo o ombro no peito do marido, como se tentasse arrombar uma porta.

Ele não se moveu.

- Ruiva, chaves de portais são ruins para a gravidez. – ele dizia calmamente.

- Não me obrigue a te azarar, seu.. – ela ameaçava puxando sua varinha das vestes, só então notando o carro parado ali na frente. – Emmy diga ao seu pai que ele está sendo estúpido. – ordenou apontando o dedo.

A garota olhou para o pai, que apenas a encarou de volta por alguns segundos.

- Mãe, o papai tem razão. – a filha replicou com um sorriso de lado idêntico ao do loiro.

Gina revirou os olhos e bufou. – Eu odeio quando vocês fazem isso. Tenho pena de você, Bernard, ela é igualzinha ao pai. E com a idade só tende a ficar pior.

E com esse comentário, ela deu as costas, desistindo de sair.

- E ainda sim você me ama. – Draco replicou abraçando a mulher pelos ombros e acompanhando-a.

Emmy riu e se voltou para o namorado que tinha a expressão assustada que ele passara a adquirir nos momentos mais estranhos desde o casamento de Blaise e Luna. Como quando ela tinha sorvete no nariz e ele tirou, ou quando eles voavam juntos e ela quase caiu da vassoura porque o vento jogou todo seu cabelo na cara, ou quando os dois simplesmente estavam juntos, abraçados, e em silêncio. a

- Você não vai entrar? – ela perguntou, gesticulando. – Akim está tão feliz que reencontrou a irmã Mika que ele anda fazendo as melhores comidas do mundo.

- Eu tenho outros planos. – respondeu olhando para as próprias mãos.

- Quais? – ela perguntou por que não se lembrava de ele ter comentado isso antes.

- Vou precisar reportar pra você todos os meus passos, agora? – respondeu grosso, fechando suas feições.

- Uou, você realmente quer brigar comigo por isso? – ela replicou calmamente, cruzando os braços.

O sonserino respirou fundo, bagunçou os cabelos nervosamente e finalmente a encarou. – Emmy, eu quero te dizer uma coisa que vem me perturbando há dias. – ela não replicou, apenas arqueou a sobrancelha, instigando-o a falar. – Eu..Eu..Eu..

- Você?

- Eu quero terminar com você. – ele disse rapidamente. – Eu não quero namorar sério tão novo. Quero sair com outras garotas e me divertir. É isso.

A ruiva também respirou fundo e apoiou as duas mãos no carro, para seus olhos ficarem no mesmo nível. Olhos cinza no azul, o garoto engoliu em seco.

- Tudo bem. – ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso de lado que o perturbou mais ainda. – Eu também estou com vontade de sair com outros garotos.

- Como assim? – o adolescente pareceu confuso, enrugando a testa.

Emmy, que já havia lhe dado as costas, lhe ofereceu um sorrisinho por cima do ombro. – Você realmente acha que eu não vou sair com mais ninguém por sua causa? – perguntou, e sem esperar a resposta, ela entrou porta adentro.

Bernard se orgulhou de ter conseguido esperar ela sair de seu campo de visão para começar bater a cabeça contra o volante repetidamente, murmurando as mais diversas maldições.

**--**

_**Alguns meses depois.. **_

**Hogwarts**

Os passos duros do adolescente quase afundavam o chão de pedra do castelo, o rosto pálido estava contorcido numa feição de ódio evidente, e seus olhos azuis estavam espreitados. Criancinhas fugiam, pessoas se espremiam contra a parede para não entrarem no caminho dele. E, por mais bonito que fosse, Bernard Zabine estava assustador naquele momento.

Por entre seus dentes cerrados de raiva podia-se ouvir algo como "muita audácia", "ruiva irritante", "morte" e "tortura".

- Cara, onde você esteve? Te procurei a manhã inteira.. – comentou Evan Rossier, um ser muito corajoso que ousou até colocar uma mão no ombro do primo, em forma de cumprimento.

Há meses os dois passaram de uma convivência amigável a uma amizade cheia de cumplicidade. Ambos haviam crescido muito no verão, suas feições haviam se alargado, tornando-se quase sem traços infantis, tanto que agora chamavam **muito **mais atenção entre a população feminina do castelo, ainda mais por que eram solteiros meio 'galinhas'.

- Por aí. – rosnou o moreno, e o amigo nem precisou olhá-lo mais de uma vez para saber que algo tinha acontecido, e o pior, saber o que tinha acontecido.

- Estamos indo atrás do Smith? – o loiro perguntou alegremente, ajeitando a mochila nas costas.

Ao ouvir isso Bernard virou-se tão rápido, que seu pescoço estralou.

- Você sabia e não me disse nada. – rosnou, espreitando os olhos. - Eu só não te mato porque não quero perder meu tempo com você. – disse com raiva, massageando o pescoço.

- Desculpe-me, mas é TÃO mais legal quando você descobre sozinho. Mês passado, por exemplo, você estourou uma goles na mão de tanta raiva. – tentou-se desculpar, abrindo um sorriso amarelo.

Agora os dois passavam pelo corredor da aula de Aritimância, onde o sexto ano da Grifinória e da Lufa-Lufa tinha acabado de terminar seu último período da manhã. No meio do caminho, outro garoto se juntou a eles, meio ofegante pela corrida.

- Onde estamos indo? – perguntou James Potter, num sorriso animado ao perceber que as intenções dos amigos não eram das melhorem.

- Convidaram Emmy para ir a Hogsmead. – quem respondeu foi Evan, parecendo quase entediado com o assunto. -_ de novo._

- E nós estamos indo, novamente, ameaçar arrancar a cabeça do infeliz se ele não desistir? - retrucou o grifinório, arqueando a sobrancelha. – Você devia superar isso, cara. – falou para Bernard, que tinha acabado de afugentar um terceranista só com o olhar. – Vai fazer três meses que vocês terminaram.

James, porém, não recebeu uma resposta, já que haviam acabado de encontrar Brian Smith e seus dois amigos, bem no começo do corredor, vindos provavelmente de uma aula de Poções.

- Eu quase tenho pena do pobre corvinal. – comentou Evan com James, quando Bernard deu passadas maiores e mais largas, distanciando-se deles, enquanto puxava a varinha.

- SMITH, MEU RAPAZ! – a voz do Zabine trovejou pelo corredor inteiro fazendo o corvinal dar um pulo no seu lugar, derrubando alguns livros no chão. – NÓS NUNCA TÍVEMOS A OPORTUNIDADE DE CONVERSAR, mas eu acho que esse é um _ótimo _ momento para nos conhecermos melhor.

Num rápido movimento, Bernard colocou o garoto de cabeça pra baixo no ar. Os amigos dele fizeram menção de ajudar, mas num primeiro sinal de movimento, os dois voaram e foram presos magicamente à parede de pedras.

- Vocês definitivamente não querem entrar nessa briga. – disse o loiro sonserino com sua varinha em mãos, de onde o feitiço havia vindo. Ele e o outro amigo, recostaram-se na parede, apenas observando, sabiam que Bernard queria fazer aquilo sozinho.

--

**Hospital St. Mungus, Recepção. **

- Senhor, é melhor o senhor se acalmar e poderemos resolver tudo calmamente. – pedia o estagiário, a voz meio abafada por se encontrar suspenso no ar pelo colarinho de seu jaleco.

O autor dessa proeza? Um homem alto, loiro, que possuía as feições bonitas de seu rosto transtornadas, os olhos quase negros de raiva, culpa, ódio.

- Você ainda não entendeu, não é mesmo?! Eu vou te explicar a situação: Minha mulher está lá dentro faz 4 HORAS e 20 minutos, e não me falaram nada. Eu quero que você vá lá e veja o que está acontecendo com ela, ou irei descontar toda a minha frustração com um bom estoque de maldições no seu traseiro, compreende?!

Assustado, e ligeiramente tocado com a história do loiro, o estagiário assentiu. Draco Malfoy sorriu de lado, pela primeira vez em horas, e soltou o pobre rapaz que saiu tropeçando corredor adentro.

Caminhou até as desconfortáveis cadeiras e sentou-se lá, esperando por noticias. Em meio a um turbilhão de sentimentos, um flash de algumas horas atrás lhe surgiu na mente.

_- Aonde você pensa que vai? – ele perguntou enquanto assistia sua mulher, grávida de sete meses, sentar-se a mesa completamente vestida para sair. _

_- Comprar carne, de certo. – ela respondeu, revirando os olhos pra ele. E vendo olhos cinza se estreitarem, completou. – Trabalhar, Draco. Eu vou trabalhar. _

_- Não, você não vai. – o loiro contrapôs enquanto bebericava sua xícara de chá. – Viajar nesse estado de um país para outro é cansativo demais e pode causar danos a sua saúde. _

_- Estou praticamente trancada aqui faz quase um mês, quero ver você me impedir de ir até a minha empresa. – a ruiva bufou, esfaqueando seu mamão, sem dó nem piedade. _

_- Na verdade, eu já te impedi. – ele comentou, num sorrisinho irritante, apontando um pergaminho em suas mãos. – De acordo com isso, você está proibida, de acordo com Leis Ministeriais a sair desse país magicamente. _

_- Eu não acredito que você foi pedir ajuda pro meu pai. – com raiva, ela se levantou. _

_- Gina, querida. – ele chamou, indo atrás dela. – Sua empresa ficará bem sem você. _

_- Você está me chamando de inútil? – ela berrou, seus hormônios na gravidez causavam mudanças de humor drásticas, a fizeram sair do modo muito brava, para o depressiva. –E provavelmente, me acha substituível também._

_- Não, querida. Você.. – ele tentou, abraçando-a, prevendo o longo choro. _

_- Eu sei, é só porque eu estou gorda e vermelha, parecendo uma goles, não é?! - continuou, a cada palavra contorcendo mais ainda seu rosto de porcelana. _

_- A goles mais linda que já vi. – no segundo que isso saiu de sua boca, ele soube que havia feito seu erro fatal. _

_- E VOCÊ AINDA CONFIRMA. – berrou, soltando-se dele com raiva e correndo pra fora da sala de jantar. _

_Nem um minuto mais tarde, quando ele procurava por ela em uma das Alas da casa, um elfo doméstico apartara, lhe dizendo que a Senhora Malfoy havia tentado subir a escada principal correndo, se desequilibrara e rolara os doze degraus que havia subido_.

--

**Hogwarts**

- Eu já sei o que você fez, e isso não foi bonito. – disse Daphné para a irmã, em tom de repreensão, assim que as duas se encontraram no corredor das aulas para irem juntas até o Salão Principal almoçar.

- Eu só aceitei sair com um cara, não é o fim do mundo. – retrucou laconicamente, mas um sorrisinho irritante quase escapando. – Não pretendo ir para um templo de sacerdotisas virgens, você sabe disso.

- Você tem um namorado. Um bem possessivo, diga-se de passagem. – contrapôs meio irritada.

- Eu **tinha **um namorado, loira. Até a alguns meses atrás quando ele decidiu que havia nascido para ser um playboy idiota, e T-E-R-M-I-N-A-R comigo.

A loira revirou os olhos, ajeitando os cabelos, meio cansada daquela relação de sua irmã e seu melhor amigo.

- Você sabe que ele vai ficar irritado, não é?!

Antes mesmo que a gêmea ruiva pudesse responder, os cabelos lanzudos de Alethia surgiram no caminho das duas, barrando-as.

- Correção, prima, ele não VAI ficar. Ele ESTÁ muito irritado. – contou meio ofegante, já que havia corrido do primeiro andar até o quinto, atrás delas. – E ouvi rumores que está tendo uma briga no corredor de Aritimância. Vamos logo antes que Bernard não deixe nem rastro de Smith pra contar história. – dizendo isso, saiu as arrastando pelos braços.

- Não seja exagerada, Alethia. – a outra ruiva disse meio entediada. – Não fique superestimando o Zabine, ele não é tudo isso.

- Aritimância? James está lá perto, eu espero que ele dê um jeito nessa história pacificamente. – foi a vez de Daphné falar, os olhos meio estreitos, pensando como iria azarar o namorado se ele estivesse brigando NOVAMENTE. Os sonserinos, definitivamente, haviam estragado o pobre Potter.

As outras se entreolharam e Alethia se manifestou com um olhar cético direcionado a prima loira que era esperançosa demais, em sua concepção.

- Eu sei que James está lá, junto com Evan provavelmente, e é por isso que eu temo ainda mais pela integridade do pobre Smith.

--

Bernard bufou com muuuita raiva. Aquela garota havia brotado do chão ou algo no estilo?! Ele estava muito feliz há dois minutos quando estava prestes a _começar_ a azarar Smith, e eis que surge aquela fulaninha lançando-lhe um _Expelliarmus_ pelas costas e berrando algo sobre acabar com a tirania Zabine.

Aquela filha de uma mantícora.

- Você nunca mais irá azarar alguém nesse colégio, Zabine. – disse a morena num tom épico de herói do século XV, levantando a varinha. – Eu me cansei de seus abusos.

- Você está achando que é quem, garota? – o garoto respondeu meio incrédulo, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Catlyn Morgs(1), aquela que acabará com sua raça. – dito isso lançou um primeiro feitiço, dando tempo somente de o garoto pular para o lado e desviar.

Ali ao lado, James e Evan observavam a cena, tão espantados pelo súbito aparecimento da garota que nem haviam notado que ela tinha libertado além de Smith, seus dois amigos.

- De onde aquela garota surgiu? – perguntou o moreno, passando a mão nos cabelos e bagunçando-os ainda mais.

- Você reparou que ela fala como se fosse um daqueles super-heróis dos quadrinhos? – riu o loiro, coçando a bochecha.

- Eu repa... OPA! Que diabos foi isso?! – berrou James quando um jato amarelado passou rente a sua orelha e só não o acertou, porque ele desviou num último instante.

Os dois olharam para o lado e repararam nos amigos de Smith de varinhas em punho, apontando para eles.

- Isso vai ser fácil até demais. – quem falou foi Evan, rodando a varinha entre os dedos.

- Não vai ter nem graça. – complementou o grifinório, com um sorriso de lado, e também tirando a varinha de dentro do bolso.

Um minuto e quatro jatos de luz depois, Smith e seus dois amigos estavam presos à parede de cabeça pra baixo. James e Evan sorriram entre si e olharam para seu outro amigo, este desviava de um oitavo jato de luz rosa que a garota corvinal lançava.

- Agora, azara a garota. – mandou o loiro, cruzando os braços.

- Eu não vou azarar uma garota, vai contra os meus princípios. – retrucou, também cruzando os braços. – O sonserino aqui é você.

- Eu não bato em garotas, a não ser que elas peçam. – disse num sorriso malicioso, ignorando a cara de nojo que James fez. – Quem vai fazer o serviço sujo então?!

- _Daphné!_ - exclamou de súbito, arregalando os olhos, olhando para um ponto às costas do amigo.

- Daphné? Duvido que ela queira bater em alguém, você sabe, pode estragar a unha ou bagunçar o cabelo. MAS se nós falássemos que a garota deu em cima de você..– tagarelou, contando nos dedos as possibilidades de um plano-super-maligno-de-manipular-Daphné-e-salvar-o-pobre-Zabine.

James, que perdera o dom da fala, somente apontou um dedo trêmulo para as costas do amigo.

Evan virou-se e deu de cara com suas três amigas com rostos espantados olhando para a briga. Ele não poderia culpá-las, aquele não era o típico cenário das brigas deles em Hogwarts. Bernard correndo e desviando de feitiços NÃO fazia parte do script.

Bem, e como bom primo, ele não poderia abandoná-lo num momento como aquele, certo?! E como James parecia bastante ocupado tentando se livrar do esporro que a namorada lhe daria por brigar _mais uma vez_, e Alethia, como boa monitora, tentava retirar os corvinais da parede, só lhe restava uma última opção.

- Ruiva, você poderia me fazer um grande mega super duper favor?! – pediu, juntando as mãos e abrindo um enorme sorriso de pedinte.

Em resposta, recebeu uma arqueada de sobrancelha e entendeu aquilo como um incentivo para continuar.

- Você poderia, em nome de todas as Santidades, salvar o Bernard daquela situação vergonhosa? – apontou dramaticamente para o moreno que já tinha dois pequenos cortes no rosto e alguns furúnculos na mão esquerda.

Emmy sorriu indecifrável, cruzando os braços e escorando-se numa parede muito próxima ao local da briga, tanto que podia se ouvir tudo que a garota falava, ou melhor, xingava Bernard.

- Não, apanhar constrói o caráter. Talvez o ego dele diminua depois de apanhar de uma garota. – disse em tom de fim de discussão, dando um meio sorriso para o loiro.

- Então, nós vamos nos encostar aqui e assistir Bernard apanhar? – perguntou indignado, quase fazendo um bico.

- Ainda bem que você entendeu o espírito da coisa, bom garoto. – disse como quem fala com um cachorro, voltando seus olhos para o 'duelo' de uma pessoa.

Bernard acabara de dar uns passos para o lado, e olhar rapidamente para seu primo, meio suplicante.

- Desmaia a garota, Evan. Eu não quero bater nela. – pediu em voz alta com um pouco de esforço, ele ofegava de tanto fugir.

- Eu também não quero bater numa garota. – defendeu-se o loiro também em voz alta, e depois apontou para a ruiva ao seu lado, em tom de explicação. – Ela também não quer.

A cara que o moreno fez foi de dar dó, mas não amoleceu a ex-namorada.

- Pare de fugir! – berrou Catlyn avançando pra mais perto do sonserino. - Eu irei acabar com você, _ vidro de laquê mutante._

Emmy piscou, descorando da parede, e olhou diretamente pra garota. – Perdão? Do que você o chamou?

- Vidro de laquê mutante. – quem respondeu foi Bernard, quase sorrindo.

- Evan. – chamou a grifinória, falando perigosamente com pausas. – Eu acabei de mudar de idéia.

Dizendo isso puxou a varinha, fazendo dois acenos cruzados com ela. Um jato de luz branco em forma de X atingiu a garota na barriga, arremessando-a quase pela metade do corredor.

- Entenda uma coisa, garotinha. Você o odeia, eu compreendo. MAS só eu posso chamá-lo desse jeito. – disse sem sorrir, e constatando que a garota tornava a se levantar, a varinha também em punho.

Aproveitando a distração momentânea, Smith se jogou em cima de Bernard no método trouxa, já que sua varinha estava com Catlyn.

--

- Onde ela está?? Onde? – berrou uma loira descontrolada, entrando no St. Mungus, atrás dela um homem moreno tentava acalmá-la.

- Luna, meu amor, pense no bebê e se acalme querida. Nós vamos achar Gina, okay?! – ele pedia quase desesperado, colocando as mãos no ombro da amada que nitidamente se acalmava com o toque dele.

Antes que ela fosse completamente acalmada, seus olhos azuis encontraram Draco Malfoy sentado numa das desconfortáveis cadeiras da recepção do local e sua raiva fumegou novamente.

- MALFOY! – ela berrou, chamando a atenção do homem para si, enquanto trotava até ele. – O QUE POR MALDIÇOES VOCÊ FEZ PARA MINHA AMIGA DESSA VEZ?

O loiro não respondeu, apenas contentou-se em voltar sua atenção para o chão, seus olhos baixos, culpado.

- ME DIGA, CARAMBA!!! – gritou, enquanto praticamente se debruçava sobre o homem sentado, apontando-lhe um dedo no meio do nariz. – SE ALGO ACONTECER COM ELA EU VOU... AHHH. – ela se interrompeu, levando as mãos até seu ventre protuberante. – ...eu vou ter o bebê. – falou, olhando para a água que escorria pelas suas pernas.

Enquanto Blaise entrava em modo de desespero e as enfermeiras acudiam a mulher em trabalho de parto, Draco soltou uma risada seca. Algumas pessoas pararam para olhá-lo, enquanto a risada se transformava num ataque. "Do que diabos você está rindo?", todos os olhos ali lhe perguntavam.

Controlando-se, ele respondeu a pergunta silenciosa. – Essa é a segunda mulher que eu faço entrar em trabalho de parto só hoje.

--

A professora McGonagall respirou profundamente e contou, mais uma vez, quantos dias restavam até a formatura daqueles seres. _Céus, eles ainda estavam no sexto ano. _

_- _Foi tudo culpa dele, professora. Esse idiota é quem arruma briga como hobbie. – a ruiva bufava, olhando feio para o garoto ao seu lado.

- E a senhorita Morgs foi parar na enfermaria por culpa do Sr. Zabine, eu suponho. – a mulher comentou sarcasticamente, fazendo os três garotos presentes rirem.

- E se eu fosse vocês não ficaria tão animada. Brigando como trouxas, Sr. Zabine, eu preciso lhe dizer o quão selvagem isso é? – brigou, se forçando a não gritar e bater a cabeça dele na mesa pra ver se algum juízo entrava ali.

- Aquele corvinal andou mexendo com o que não devia. – o sonserino bufou, cruzando os braços. Emmy levantou o braço, pedindo permissão pra falar, a senhora acenou com a cabeça permitindo.

- Eu posso, por favor, bater na cara dele, professora? - ela pediu educadamente, um sorriso perigosamente doce, a mão fechada já preparada para disparar o golpe.

- Não, senhorita Malfoy, você não tem permissão para atacá-lo. – respondeu depois de algum tempo, se culpando mentalmente por realmente ter considerado permitir. Então, ela se virou para os dois garotos remanescentes. – E quanto a vocês dois, Potter e Rossier, é esse o exemplo que os monitores dessa escola dão aos alunos mais novos? Duelando em pleno corredor?

- Alguém ia ter que ensiná-los algum dia, professora, não é melhor que sejam, pelo menos, as autoridades a fazê-lo? – o loiro respondeu na sua voz mais charmosa.

Respirando fundo novamente, ela massageou suas têmporas, sentindo a enxaqueca chegando. – Eu realmente não sei uma punição suficientemente ruim para todos vocês, já que a suspensão dos times de quadribol não parece ter adiantado. – o garoto Rossier respirou para fazer um comentário, mas foi interrompido. – E não se preocupe que o diretor da casa de vocês me deu pleno poder para puni-los, como ele próprio disse, 'da forma mais cruel, humilhante e (...)' – e a velha senhora foi interrompida por uma batida urgente na porta e o súbito aparecimento de Daphné Malfoy, parecendo muito corada e aflita.

- Nosso. Irmão. 'Tá. Nascendo. – ela disse rapidamente, respirando com dificuldade pela corrida e olhando para Bernard ela complementou. – E. O. Seu. Também.

- Sérios? – a ruiva estranhou. – Mas a mamãe não tem nove meses ainda.

- Eu sei, parece que ela caiu da escada. – ela disse, quase chorando e se virando para a professora. – Dumbledore já autorizou a ida minha, da minha irmã e do Bernard via Floo para o St. Mungus. E eu só vim buscá-los.

Então, como se tivessem sido ordenados, os dois levantaram ao mesmo tempo e saíram da sala, antes mesmo da mulher ter aberto a boca.

A senhora de quase oitenta anos se jogou na sua cadeira, e massageou as têmporas novamente, mandando que a deixassem sozinha, sendo prontamente atendida pelos dois garotos.

- Quatros setenta dias.. Quatrocentos e setenta dias.. – ela repetiu pra si mesma, como um mantra.

--

Os três adolescentes correram pelos corredores do hospital até encontrarem as suítes 556 e 558. As gêmeas entraram na primeira e encontraram sua mãe muito pálida sentada na cama encostada em seu pai, que a abraçava por trás e murmurava algo repetidamente.

- Draco, pela milionésima vez, não foi sua culpa. E tudo está bem comigo e com o bebê, então, cale a boca. – a ruiva murmurou fracamente, dando um pequeno sorriso ao marido.

Ao bebê ter sido mencionado, os olhos das duas percorreram o cômodo pra encontrá-lo numa espécie de caixa de vidro ao lado da cama. E elas não perderam tempo em correr até ele.

- Irmãozinho liindo. – a loira disse emocionada, dando um tchauzinho para o pequeno embrulho azul deitado lá dentro. – Eu sou a Daphné, sua irmã preferida e mais legal.

- Barbie, não minta, nós duas sabemos quem será a preferida. – a ruiva replicou com um sorriso, encarando o bebê que mantinha os olhos fechados.

Draco e Gina sorriram para a cena. – Vocês duas vão poder pegá-lo mais tarde, ele tem que ficar ai dentro com alguns feitiços o protegendo por que foi prematuro, mas ele é tão saudável que os curandeiros disseram que vamos embora amanhã. – o loiro disse, ainda sorrindo.

- E a Tia Luna? – Emmy perguntou, mas antes que qualquer um pudesse responder a porta foi aberta abruptamente e Luna, em toda a glória de uma cadeira de rodas, entrou, também segurando um embrulho. Blaise a empurrava com um sorriso estúpido no rosto e Bernard vinha atrás, as mãos nos bolsos, olhando apenas pro seu irmãozinho.

- Vamos fazer as apresentações? – a loira disse alegremente, quando parou ao lado da caixa de vidro. Vendo a cara de interrogação de todos os presentes, a loira explicou. – Como obviamente eles serão melhores amigos, tem que ser apresentados, não?!

Assim, ela levantou o próprio bebê, até que os dois rostinhos tivessem da mesma altura.

- Blake Alexando Zabine conheça Thomas Draco Malfoy. – ela disse e, como se para mostrar que tinha entendido a apresentação, o bebê loiro abriu a boca e pôs se a chorar estridentemente.

Entretanto, antes que qualquer um o alcançasse, o choro parou abruptamente. Emmy nunca soube se foi sua imaginação ou não, mas por um instante pareceu que os olhos azul escuro de Blake encontraram os verde de Thomas, e isso fizera o choro do bebê cessar.

--

_**Um ano e alguns meses depois..**_

--

- Eu não vou usar _isso_, Daphné. – a ruiva disse pela milionésima vez, fazendo a outra ruiva no cômodo rir.

Aquela noite era especial para todos os alunos acima do quinto ano, se tratava do Baile da Primavera, uma idéia implementada por uma aluna americana filha de trouxas há quase dez anos atrás e que havia virado tradição na noite anterior à formatura dos setimanistas. Alethia e Daphné se arrumavam nos aposentos de Monitora-Chefe dessa última.

- Mas, Alethia, vermelho é a sua cor. –choramingava, balançando o vestido na cara da outra, para sustentar sua afirmação.

- Então, que tal você usar o vermelho pra cobrir mais partes do meu corpo, assim eu não sou presa por atentado ao pudor?! – a loira fez a sua melhor cara de cachorro coom-fome-abandonado-no-frio, até a prima finalmente sucumbir com um suspiro miserável. – Tudo bem, eu uso, mas quem vai me tirar da cadeia vai ser você.

Daphne sorriu e acenou freneticamente com a cabeça, já começando a maquiar a garota mais nova.

- Vocês já estão meia hora atrasadas. – Emmy comentou lá da cama onde ela estava muito bem acomodada, usando jeans velhos e rasgados, tênis sujos e uma camiseta do seu time de quadribol em Beauxbatons. Aparentemente ela não iria ao baile. – Os garotos devem estar impacientes ali embaixo.

- James e Evan vão sobreviver alguns minutos esperando. – Daphné comentou distraidamente, dando uma poção para alisar os cabelos à Alethia.

– Eu ainda não entendi como você e Evan resolveram ir juntos. – comentou, finalmente se sentando na cama para observá-las se produzirem.

- Eu nem planejava ir por causa do meu namorado, mas ele me implorou, já que não estava afim de aturar alguma maluca falando sem parar sobre futilidades. – perante o olhar incrédulo da prima, ela deu de ombros. – Pois é, parece que ele se cansou da vida de galinha.

- Na verdade, Evan está apaixonado. – a loira comentou, como quem fala sobre o tempo, atraindo olhos arregalados pra si. – Vocês não perceberam? Ele vive dando suspiros, parecendo uma garotinha de escola primária. E quando eu perguntei, ele disse que o irmão da garota o mataria 208 vezes se ele tentasse algo só depois o ressussitaria para torturá-lo e aí matá-lo novamente, além de ela não gostar dele. Pobre Ev.

As três não puderam conter uma pequena risada, quando um garoto que já dispensou mais garotas que muitos podem contar, se apaixona e não é correspondido é como se a justiça estivesse sendo feita no Universo.

Minutos mais tarde, quando as duas já se preparavam pra sair, Daphné olhou mais uma vez para o corpo jogado na sua cama. – Você tem certeza que não quer vir, irmãzinha? Eu consegui que aquela banda que você tanto gosta tocasse, aqueles bruxos americanos famosos lá.

- Não, Barbie, eu estou cansada pra ir nesse troço. – ela resmungou com um travesseiro na cara. – Vou ouvir eles lá do Lago.

A loira sorriu meio triste, sabia muito bem o porquê da ruiva não ir, e se dependesse dela, essa situação seria mudada rapidamente. - Eu tenho mais uns quatro vestidos no meu guarda-roupa, caso você mude de idéia.

E com isso, as duas primas desceram as escadas de encontro aos seus pares, um estranho brilho de determinação nos olhos da loira.

--

Os quatro amigos adentraram o Salão, observando o ótimo trabalho realizado por Daphné e seu colega de Monitoria Chefe, um corvinal calado e muito estudioso. Tudo tinha sido ricamente decorado com flores, cascatas de água caindo nos cantos mais reclusos e o céu do salão ricamente estrelado. A primavera estava sendo lindamente representadas ali, até mesmo na mesa de comidas, cheia de frutas e outros alimentos coloridos e saudáveis. Como tradição de todo Baile de Primavera, as roupas eram de trouxas. Os garotos com smokings e as garotas com vestidos trouxas e Cardigans que combinavam com a gravata de seus pares.

E enquanto Alethia, James e Evan admiravam os arredores, a loira se focava em seu alvo, que não foi difícil de encontrar, já que sua companhia que usava um vestido azul elétrico que poderia ser visto a duas milhas de distância NO ESCURO. A gêmea Malfoy se forçou a tirar os olhos daquele insulto ao Mundo da Moda e colocar toda a sua atenção naquele ser infeliz que ela conhecia há bons 17 anos, aperfeiçoando sua melhor face intimidadora.

É de conhecimento popular que Daphné Malfoy nunca foi uma pessoa paciente. Tome como exemplo quando ela tinha oito anos e Bernard havia pegado sua boneca preferida e, como boa peste, ele voou sobre a cabeça dela balançando o brinquedo. A pequena loira usou magia não-voluntária voluntariamente para derrubá-lo no chão e resgatar sua amiga boneca.

E naquela noite, depois de mais de dois anos agüentando aquela situação irritante, ela chegou a conclusão que Bernard estava pedindo pra ser derrubado de sua vassoura novamente. A vassoura, no caso, sendo seu ego gigantesco. Com esse pensamento, ela praticamente arrastou o namorado até seu alvo.

- Olá Bernard. – ela disse, enquanto ele e James se cumprimentavam em algum toque de mão típico de garotos. Notando como os olhos do amigo não tão discretamente vasculharam o salão por uma cabeça ruiva, ela suspirou pesadamente. – Ela não veio, seu grande idiota. Ela se cansou de esperar.

O sonserino que preferiria dar banho em um basilisco a admitir que estava procurando por Emmy, deu a Daphné seu melhor sorriso inocente. – Eu não sei de quem você está falando.

O tom despreocupado dele foi a gota d'água, a loira ouviu seu último fio de sanidade se quebrar com um SNAP, dentro de sua cabeça. Daphne avançou literalmente, levantando-o pela gola de suas vestes, conseguindo tirá-lo alguns centímetros da cadeira, e quase rosnando suas próximas palavras. – Você pode enganar a todos, a Emmy, e até você mesmo, mas eu te conheço desde sempre, seu babaca estúpido, e sei que você está morrendo de medo de até mesmo pensar sobre o que você realmente sente por ela. – Bernard tentou mostrar por um olhar o quanto aquilo era mentira, já que naquele momento todo seu suplemento de ar estava sendo cortado por mãos pequenas e delicadas. – E eu sei que você acha que tem tempo, mas você não tem. Ela vai embora e você não vai vê-la nos próximos anos, então use seu pequeno cérebro pra escolher o que você prefere: enfrentar seus medos ou viver sabendo que ela se foi.

E, então, ela finalmente, o soltou, fazendo-o respirar fundo pra compensar os minutos sem o fazê-lo. Sem esperar respostas, ela sorriu para o namorado que a encarava admirado. – Vamos dançar, querido? – pediu num sorriso brilhante, enquanto a banda começava uma música nova, já o puxando pra dentro da multidão que nem havia notado sua tentativa de assassinato para com um colega de casa.

--

_(N/a: Música da banda: I'd Come for you.)_

O adolescente fechou os olhos e nada delicadamente, deixou sua cabeça encontrar com a mesa, milhares pensamentos estavam rodando dentro de sua cabeça, a _estúpida estúpida estúpida _música não ajudando em nada, a imagem de Emmy gargalhando parecendo se distanciar cada vez mais e as palavras de Daphne rodavam.

_Ela vai embora._

_VAI._

_EMBORA. ._

- Eu sempre achei que somente Emmy Malfoy era louca. – uma voz parecendo distante lhe fez levantar a cabeça para dar de cara com o rosto perfeitamente maquiado de seu par. – Mas parece que é algo de família, não é, Bê?! – completou numa risadinha maldosa.

Diversas imagens passaram em frente dos olhos do moreno. O primeiro jogo de quadribol, as brigas, os beijos, os duelos. Tudo que ele havia vivido com ela até uma única imagem se focar. Olhos cinza o encarando por cima do ombro nu, enquanto ele delineava com a ponto dos dedos horríveis cicatrizes.

Quase como um chute em seu estômago, um diálogo voltou a sua memória e o fizeram se levantar num pulo e correr para algum lugar muito específico, sem nem ao menos se despedir da garota que continuara sentada na mesa.

_- Eu vou pegá-lo. Quando terminar Hogwarts eu vou encontrá-lo. Eu sei que só eu posso achá-lo._

Bernard morreria antes de deixá-la ir atrás daquele vampiro ridículo sozinha, estava na hora de ele deixar de ser um adolescente mimado e assumir suas responsabilidades.

_--_

Emmy Malfoy naquele momento, sentada ao pé da árvore Malfoy(como ela havia acostumado a chamar a árvore plantada por sua mãe) e escutava a música que Bernard havia tocado pra ela no violão, ser tocada por seus verdadeiros intérpretes e ela quase se esmurrou por pensar _nele._

Estúpido Sonserino. Estúpido baile. Estúpidas garotas loiras com peitos-maiores-que-suas-cabeças. Estúpida banda. Estúpida Música. Estúpido Sonserino. ESTÚPIDO. ESTÚÚPIDO.

Jogando uma pedra no lago Negro e fazendo a Lula Gigante remexer as águas em represália, ela não ouviu os passos as suas costas até alguém se sentar ao seu lado.

A ruiva não sabia como, mas sem ao menos olhar, ela sabia quem estava ali. – O que você quer, Zabine? Você vai arruinar suas adoráveis e caras vestes se sentando no chão e eu não quero conversar.

Mesmo sem querer, ele sorriu. – Primeiro, eu não me importo e segundo, Ótimo. Assim, você só me escuta por um momento.

Ele tomou o silêncio dela como uma permissão para falar, então, ele engoliu em seco e o fez. - Sabe, Emmy, eu não sei se você já percebeu, mas eu não sou muito bom com toda essa coisa de 'sentimentalismo', eu consigo fazer qualquer garota cair aos meus pés com meia dúzia de palavras, mas elas nunca são verdade. Então, eu não sei um jeito melhor te dizer isso, então, vou usar aquele velho e infalível clichê. – ele engoliu em seco novamente, bagunçou os cabelos e disse: - Eu te amo.

Bernard teria rido da cara que a ruiva fez se ele não tivesse tão nervoso. Ele contou mentalmente até cinco e então, aconteceu. Emmy explodiu. – O quê? Como assim? VOCÊ terminou comigo, lembra? Eu achava que todas aquelas cenas nos últimos dois anos eram só pra satisfazer seu ego gigante. – ela falou sem parar, balançando as mãos no ar, num estilo muito parecido com o de Daphne quando animada ou nervosa. Até parecer voltar a si, e lhe lançar seu melhor olhar mortal. – Se você estiver zoando com a minha cara, Zabine, eu juro pela minha família que eu-

A ameaça ficou perdida na garganta dela, quando o adolescente se inclinou alguns centímetros e uniu seus lábios, num selinho carinhoso por alguns segundos. A garota suspirou pesadamente.

- Viu? Você sentiu? Eu não sei o porquê disso, mas é só eu tocar em você que algo muito esquisito acontece, é como um choque mínimo e prazeroso. E quando a gente namorava eu achava que era sei lá, atração e iria passar, mas, então James falou algo sobre playboys e amor no casamento do meu pai e tudo pareceu teu óbvio que eu fiquei com medo. Eu nunca se quer pensei em ter uma namorada e aí quando eu tenho uma pela primeira vez, eu acabo me realizando que ela é A garota. Eu fiquei com tanto medo que terminei com você, mas eu nunca deixei você realmente ir, os garotos me zombaram tanto por estar sempre em cima, tentando vigiar você. Cão de guarda foi o apelido mais agradável que eles inventaram, pra você ter idéia. Eu me irritei, e resolvi que era melhor eu te esquecer ou pelo menos fingir que eu esqueci. Mas hoje a Daphné me falou umas coisas e eu percebi que A garota simplesmente não poder ser esquecida porque se eu não passar o resto da minha vida com ela, meus dias restantes vão ser simplesmente miseráveis.

Ele parou de falar abruptamente, sua respiração rápida, olhos arregalados, parecendo prestes a desmaiar. Emmy apenas o observou atentamente, seus olhos cinza contendo uma emoção que ele não conseguia classificar.

- Terminou? – ela perguntou calmamente, recebendo um aceno de cabeça. – Ótimo.

E em um gesto rápido demais pra muitos acompanharem, ela levantou a mão e acertou em cheio o rosto branco do rapaz.

- Essa é por ter sido um covarde e me deixado. – ela disse, e no segundo seguinte, se jogou sobre ele, beijando-o fervorosamente por diversos minutos. – E essa é por ter voltado e, por falar nisso, eu também te amo, seu vidro laquê mutante.

Os dois gargalharam e continuaram ali no lago, ouvindo o show da banda favorita deles e curtindo estarem novamente juntos.

--

**Campo de Quadribol, dia seguinte. **

- Você fez um ótimo discurso, querida. – Gina disse sorrindo para sua filha loira, enquanto a abraçava. – A cerimônia toda foi fabulosa, você e James fizeram um ótimo trabalho.

- Eu adorei aquela dança dos garotos. – Luna comentou com um sorriso animado, procurando os garotos para parabenizá-los.

- Tia, Bernard, James, Evan e MacNamara não estavam dançando, eles estavam correndo do Snape para não serem assassinados por estarem nus em cima do palco. – ela comentou rindo, também procurando o namorado, mas ele provavelmente estava sendo torturado pelo professor de Poções, já que a diretora assim que entregara todos os diplomas, correra para fora do castelo enquanto gritava _"Livre, Finalmente Livre!"_e ria maniacamente.

Luna cruzou os braços, sobre sua proeminente barriga de oito meses, murmurando para sua filhinha que o irmão dela e seus amigos haviam sido muito originais e que ela esperava que a pequena Kath fosse igual eles. A loira ignorando completamente o fato de Bernard somente ter 'dançado' nu por causa de uma aposta entre os quatro capitães de quadribol sobre quem iria ganhar o campeonato. E como a Corvinal ganhara a taça, os outros três capitães tiveram de subir no palco sem nenhuma roupa. Evan os acompanhou dizendo que eles não seriam os únicos a se divertirem.

- Hey, Daph, o que você vai fazer agora? – Blaise perguntou a afilhada, enquanto ria da conversa entre sua esposa e a barriga dela.

- Eu vou pra Ala Mágica de Oxford, Tio. E, então, quando eu terminar, se minha adorada mãe deixar, vou ajudar lá na empresa dela. – ela contou, quase pulando de animação.

Gina sorriu para a filha, pensando consigo mesma que em quatro anos, sua empresa teria a melhor presidente Junior possível.

- E a Emmy? – quem perguntou agora foi Luna, percebendo que ela não fazia a mínima idéia do que sua afilhada queria fazer de sua vida.

- Ela está pensando em viajar pelo mundo por alguns anos e só depois decidir. – Daphné disse, rápido demais e lançando um olhar nervoso na direção da mãe. – Onde estão Tom e Blake? – ela perguntou, mudando de assunto completamente.

E como se esperassem serem mencionados, os dois pequenos garotinhos apareceram, conversando em suas vozes de crianças de dois anos. O pequeno loirinho tagarelava rapidamente, apontando para todas as coisas interessantes do castelo, enquanto o moreno apenas escutava, acenando com a cabeça, e observava tudo com seus olhos escuros, muito atentos.

Enquanto as mulheres se abaixavam e mimavam os dois pequenos, Blaise se permitiu sorrir amarelo, pensando que nesse momento seu melhor amigo devia estar contando para a filha sobre o que esperava ela e seu próprio filho, Bernard, no futuro.

--

**Arredores do Lago**

- Espera aí, pai. – a ruiva pediu, levantando a mão, parecendo pedir um tempo. – Você quer que eu vá para Avalon? Avalon sendo a melhor escola de Inomináveis no mundo inteiro que aceita apenas 15 alunos por ano? Avalon que só fica visível por 15 minutos a cada 3 anos e depois some na névoa? Essa Avalon? – Emmy complementou meio chocada.

Draco apenas acenou com a cabeça vagarosamente.

- E você quer que eu vá pra lá? – perguntou novamente, a proposta parecendo interessante, mas ainda assim hesitando. Ir significava deixar tanto para trás.

- Sim, eu acho prudente que você receba o melhor treinamento possível para completar sua missão. – ele replicou, percebendo a hesitação dela e até adivinhando a razão para tal. - O navio sai da Flórida(2), na América, e eles esperam que você e seus três idiotas se juntem a eles no cais mágico número 33, à meia noite do dia Primeiro de Setembro.

- Três idiotas? – ela perguntou se esforçando pra não rir.

- Eu tinha a impressão de que você não iria a nenhum lugar sem Bernard e aqueles dois garotos franceses esquisitos, assumi errado? – Draco perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha para a filha.

- Você está certo, Pai, como sempre. – disse num sorriso de lado, sendo retribuída com um muito parecido.

- E eu quero que fique com isso. – ele disse entregando lhe um objeto prateado que ao analisar, ela percebeu ser um punhal feito de aço forjado por duendes que tinha uma cobra, de olhos feitos de rubi, como punhal.

Emmy levantou os olhos de sua mais nova arma para encarar seu pai, ele tinha o queixo travado, como se tivesse tentando se segurar para não fazer algo estúpido. Sabendo o quanto era difícil para ele vê-la ir de encontro ao perigo, ela se jogou nos braços do melhor pai do mundo inteiro, em seus olhos. – Eu te amo, pai.

Os dois ficaram assim por muito tempo, até ouvirem alguém chamar o nome da garota.

- Hey, Emmy, estava te procurando. – Bernard Zabine gritou, enquanto se aproximava da namorada e de seu sogro, James ao seu lado, olhava para ao redor, procurando por outra cabeça loira.

- Eu tenho muito orgulho de você, Aimeé. – o loiro sussurrou pra ela, lhe dando um carinhoso beijo na testa e indo de encontro aos namorados de suas filas que caminhavam na direção deles.

Num movimento quase gracioso, Draco Malfoy levantou seu afilhado pelo colarinho da beca de formatura. – Eu espero que você cuide dela com a sua vida, Bernard. Não faça eu me arrepender.

O pobre Zabine teve tempo apenas de acenar com a cabeça enfaticamente, sendo solto no chão, já que a atenção do patriarca Malfoy agora era direcionada ao primogênito de seu arquiinimigo.

- Pra te falar a verdade, Potter, eu sempre tive esperanças que você ia embora rápido, mas parece que minhas preces não vão ser atendidas num futuro próximo, então, está na hora de nós dois termos uma adorável conversa, não acha?! – e com isso, ele saiu arrastando James, para algum lugar mais afastado.

Bernard caminhou despreocupadamente até sua namorada, a abraçando por trás e Emmy apertou firmemente o punho de cobra e encarou o horizonte, pensando em Jack. A cada dia que passava, o encontro deles parecia mais perto.

Mas agora, ela tinha esperança de que quando o momento chegasse ela e seus três homens preferidos no mundo todo(excluindo seu pai) estariam juntos, prontos para batalha.

The End.

**(1) Alguém se lembra da Catly Morgs? Dos capítulos anteriores? A que odiava o Bernard, então, na verdade, ela simplesmente gostava dele, mas como ele nunca dava atenção, resolveu que ia ser igual a Emmy pra ele gostar dela. **

**(2) Avalon é no triângulo das Bermudas. **

**N/a: Acabooou, galera... Até que enfim, o resto agora é só bônus e epilogo. **

**Só pra quem não adivinhou, quem vai com a Emmy pra Avalon são o Fou, o Bernard e o Vail. **

**E a Luna ta grávida de novo, dessa vez é uma menina. E o James vai tentar carreira no Quadribol. **

**O Evan vai estudar com a Daphné em Oxford, já que ele quer ser um empresário de sucesso. Algum chute em quem é a garota que ele está apaixonado? **

**Espero que tenham gostado do final, e obrigada por lerem a minha fic e por favor COMENTEM! Porque sem comentários eu não animo de terminar o bônus e ele ta bem na metade. **

**Beeeeijos!**


	28. Bônus Batalha

**N/a IMPORTANTE! **

**Antes de ler, eu gostaria de explicar como funciona os vampiros do meu mundo Harry Potter. Eles são bem diferentes dos de Twilight. **

**Beleza, eles são bruxos que viraram vampiros após terem sido mordidos por outro vampiro. Então, eles também tem poderes e quanto mais velho, mais poderosos eles ficam. Eles também são super fortes e super rápidos. E depois de uma certa idade, eles ganham poderes especiais. O Jack ainda não chegou na idade de ter algum poder especial, no caso. **

**Para matá-los, tem que atravessar o peito deles com prata ou simplesmente arrancar suas cabeças. **

**Agora, fiquem com a esperada batalha do século. **

--

Já era fim de tarde na luxuosa "Cidade Luz", as pessoas já deixavam seus trabalhos e seguiam para suas casas, algumas desejosas pensando no maravilhoso final de semana que começaria no dia seguinte, outras carrancudas pensando no tedioso final de semana que passariam.

Num famoso bairro parisiense, conhecido por suas inúmeras lojas de grifes famosas,

uma mulher saía de dentro de uma luxuosa filial da Fascinationsualité.

Os cabelos castanhos muito lisos balançaram suavemente quando ela se virou e ditou algumas ordens às vendedoras. Possivelmente era a gerente dali porque, diferente das outras no local, ela usava uma short jeans todo estilizado quase dois palmos acima dos joelhos, uma blusa negra levemente apegada em seus seios, e solta abaixo deles. Por cima utilizava um casaco até os cotovelos, da mesma cor das sandálias azul-bebê de salto muito fino que tinha nos pés. Num dos ombros ela carregava a alça de uma bolsa LouiseViton, que deveria custar mais que o salário anual do taxista loiro bonitão, que tinha o carro estacionado um pouco mais a frente.

Na mão direita ela segurava a coleira negra do cachorro Husk Siberiano que a acompanhava. O animal por si só merecia ser admirado: de peito e patas brancas, dorso negro e olhos azuis. Ele caminhava de um jeito quase gracioso, arrastando as patas, aparentando estar muito entediado.

A morena parou em frente a uma banca de jornais, conversou aos sussurros com o dono, e minutos depois ela saía de lá com uma revista. Titulada de "Semanário das Bruxas", a revista mostrava uma foto animada de um bonito moreno de olhos verdes segurando uma taça de ouro maciço nas mãos e sorrindo exageradamente. Em letras brilhantes, com destaque, lia-se '**Astro do Quadribol fisgado.' **, seguido de um pequeno resumo

dizendo: _Destaque absoluto da Copa Mundial de Quadribol, James Potter, pede a namorada em casamento durante comemoração. _Soltando um risinho, a mulher guardou a revista na bolsa.

- Eu te disse que devíamos ter ficado para as comemorações, Ben. – disse para o cachorro, que revirou os olhos numa atitude muito pouco canina.

- Hey beldade, o pulguento tem telefone? – perguntou um skatista de roupas escuras e muito largas com uma touca cinza cobrindo os cabelos, piscando o olho, de um azul muito claro, para ela.

Ben rosnou e o homem somente girou os olhos para ele, arrumando a enorme mochila nas costas.

- Ter ele tem, mas duvido que ele te dê. – ela respondeu debochadamente, também piscando um olho para o rapaz.

O cachorro bufou, ou assim pareceu, e passou a arrastá-la até o estacionamento, uma enorme construção de no mínimo quatro andares gigantescos, guardando os mais variados carros.

Mulher e animal chegaram à portaria, porém a mesma encontrava-se vazia. Não havia nenhum sinal dos manobristas que cuidavam do lugar. Com um olhar apreensivo, ela esticou o pescoço para tentar ver o que acontecia no setor dos carros e, aparentemente, havia tido uma queda de energia elétrica ali. O Rusk Siberiano trocou olhares com a sua dona, assentiu algo com a cabeça, e latiu quatro vezes seguidas antes de os dois adentraram o prédio na penumbra.

Caminharam por entre as fileiras dos mais variados tipos de carro até encontrarem a ferrari azul-metálica conversível da mulher.

Ela tirou de dentro da bolsa o alarme do carro desativou-o e abriu a porta para que seu cachorro pudesse entrar. Assim, Ben o fez. Antes de fazer o mesmo, a morena deu uma última olhada para o breu do local e paralisou seus movimentos assim que avistou um vulto, usando uma longa capa negra com um capuz que lhe cobria o rosto, caminhando em sua direção.

Quando o vulto estava perto o bastante, ele estralou os dedos e a luz voltou a funcionar apenas acima das cabeças deles.

- Quanto tempo, princesa. – cumprimento ele, sua voz fazendo parecer que sorria. - Sentiu saudades? – sibilou enquanto abaixava seu capuz, revelando um rosto muito pálido com cabelos castanhos longos e olhos vermelho-rubi.

Saindo de seu transe, a mulher respondeu calmamente, parecendo reencontrar um velho e adorado amigo.

- Senti muitas coisas na sua ausência, querido. – contou, se escorando em seu carro.

- Sério? – surpreendeu-se ele com um sorriso falso e predatório.

- Pois é.. Nos primeiros 5 meses quando eu era uma pré-adolescente violentada por um cara mais velho, senti vontade de te matar. – Começou, sem olhar diretamente para ele. – Aí depois nos próximo 2 anos, quando eu era uma adolescente rebelde muito bem treinada, eu senti que podia te matar. – continuou ainda sorrindo de lado. – Depois disso, não se sinta ofendido querido, mas eu acabei te esquecendo um pouco. Sabe como é, senti que devia ter outras prioridades: como muitos namorados, muitos compromissos e tudo mais. Mas não se preocupe, a vontade te matar continua intacta dentro de mim.

Não parecendo se abalar com as palavras dele, ele também se escorou num carro ali ao lado.

- Se foi assim, porque se escondeu tantos anos? – perguntou ele, também sorrindo de lado. – Depois de sua formatura perdi seu rastro, até alguns meses atrás quando descobri que trabalhava nessa filial da loja da sua mãe. – contou ele falsamente indignado. – E devo admitir que prefira seus cabelos vermelhos, embora os castanhos não te desmereçam.

Fez um movimento de mão na direção dela, fazendo os cabelos castanhos lisos começarem uma rápida mudança. Primeiro a raiz foi ganhando um tom avermelhado, até que no instante seguinte uma última ondulação transformava-se num tom vinho vibrante.

- Não ia ser tão emocionante, se fosse fácil, certo **Jack?!** – indagou despreocupadamente, olhando para suas unhas negras imaculadamente manicuradas.

Ele observou a garota atentamente sentindo-se quase nostálgico. Aquela mulher era dele. Jack a queria para sua coleção há quase 13 anos. Sentiu-se sortudo por não ter conseguido matá-la naquele dia, agora poderia usufruir muito mais dos dotes que ela havia recebido com os anos. Se ela havia sido bonita aos 12 anos, agora ela era exulberante. Só havia um porém, ele estava incomodado por ainda não poder ver os olhos azuis, que tanto lhe assombraram nos últimos anos, fitá-lo.

- De acordo, _Emmy._ Mas agora, chega de papo e vamos ao que interessa. – disse Jack Saunnier, desencostando de um porshee. – Você vai por bem? – perguntou ele com um sorriso frio.

- E o que te faz acreditar nisso? – indagou laconicamente, sem se movimentar.

- O fato de eu ser mais forte e você não ter a mínima chance? – falou ele, estranhando a falta de reação da garota.

- E o que te faz acreditar _nisso_? – repetiu debochada, agora, claramente desdenhando dele.

- Tirando o fato de eu ser um vampiro experiente e você uma simples gerente de uma loja para madames? – fez ele, arqueando uma sobrancelha descrente.

- E o que te faz acreditar nisso? – tornou a repetir, sem mover um músculo além do necessário para falar.

- Garota tola! Estou te seguindo há meses e sei tudo sobre você. – bradou ele perdendo seu sorriso. – Eu não conheço nada que lhe faça ganhar de mim.

Ela levantou os olhos de suas unhas vagarosamente, fazendo o movimento parecer durar uma eternidade, mas, por fim, focou seus olhos cinza chumbo nele.

- E se eu soubesse que você me seguiria? E se eu estive todos esses anos atrás de você?

E se eu fosse a Inominável mais bem treinada de toda a Europa? E se eu estivesse muito bem preparada para qualquer tipo de ataque de vampiros? – ela perguntou, sorrindo maldosamente pra ele.

Com um pequeno sobressalto interior, meio alarmado com _ aqueles olhos _ele encarou-a de volta.

- Você morreria da mesma maneira, princesa. – sibilou ele, avançando contra ela.

Porém, Ben entra no meio caminho e rosna mostrando todos os seus dentes brancos e afiados para Jack. O vampiro, com um gesto de mão impaciente, faz o animal voar até bater pesadamente contra a parede do estacionamento, soltando um leve ganido dolorido.

- Sabe, você, definitivamente, não devia ter feito aquilo com o cachorro. – comentou a mulher despreocupadamente sem desencostar do carro, mas olhando para o lugar escuro aonde o cachorro devia ter caído. - Ele costuma ser bastante vingativo.

- Teme pelos estragos que fiz na bola de pêlos? – indagou sorrindo e se aproximando.

- Por ele? Que isso, longe de mim. – disse ela sorrindo de lado e cruzando os braços. – Temo por você, as pessoas que julgaram erroneamente o meu cão não costumam ficar muito, digamos, _inteiras._

- Esqueça o pulguento, agora somos somente nós dois. – declarou o homem com um sorriso maldoso.

- Não se esqueça de nós, Jack. – observou uma voz distante dali.

E no instante seguinte, havia dois homens parados ao lado de Emmy. O taxista bonitão e o skatista folgado.

- Vocês? – surpreendeu-se o outro.

- Lembra da gente? – perguntou o loiro sorrindo debochado.

- Cabelo colorido, olhos azuis, físico invejável, alto, bonito, sexy, entre outras muitas qualidades? – tentou o skatista, aparatando de modo que ele e o amigo encurralassem o intruso.

- Beauxbatons, olhares desconfiados, estuporamentos, feitiços muito dolorosos e constrangedores? – ajudou o taxista, seu sorriso ainda intacto.

- Shmtson. O´Connor. – rosnou Jack, encarando-os mortalmente. – Que desprazer vê-los novamente.

- Ahá! Eu sabia que ele se lembrava da gente, Fou. – falou o loiro com um sorrisinho de deboche. – Ninguém se esquece do Vail aqui tão facilmente.

- Isso aqui é o quê por acaso? Um reencontro escolar? – satirizou o vampiro, dando passos para trás na direção onde não estava nenhum dos outros três.

- Longe disso, seu bastardo sanguessuga. Isso aqui é um encontro amigável onde nós tiramos no zerinho ou um pra ver quem te decapta. – rosnou uma voz masculina, e Jack sente-se empurrado de volta para o meio da "roda" que se formou ao redor dele.

Um homem de roupas pretas, cabelos negros e olhos azuis; aparecera do nada e também o encarava mortalmente.

- Você está bem, amor? Aquela batida na parede pareceu ter doido. – preocupou-se Emmy lançando um olhar apreensivo ao homem, que balançou a cabeça levemente, sorrindo pra ela.

- O Puce tem a cabeça dura, Pen. – intrometeu-se o homem de gorro. - Pode ficar tranqüila, nosso cãozinho tá com as quatro patas inteirinhas. – disse Fou, sorrindo debochado para o amigo.

- Morra Roxinho, morra. –bufou em resposta com uma grande carranca no rosto pálido.

- Posso saber quem é você? - perguntou o vampiro, depois de decidir que não conhecia o homem a sua frente.

- Quanta indelicadeza da minha parte. – fez ele, com um falso sorriso. - Bernard Zabine, seu algoz.

- Nem vem Puce, a gente já conversou sobre isso. – indignou-se o homem loiro, olhando-o pelo canto dos olhos. – Eu falei primeiro que ia capá-lo, e nem adianta fazer essa sua cara de cachorrinho abandonado, porque eu estou irredutível hoje. – completou com uma expressão comicamente decidida.

Bernard sorriu meio de lado, e respondeu com um zombeteiro "Conversamos sobre isso em casa, querida." Em resposta, Vail lhe mostrou a língua.

- Vocês estão muito confiantes que vão me matar certo?! – desdenhou Jack, cortando a pequena discussão entre amigos. – Devo lembrá-los que sou um vampiro. – gabou-se estufando o peito. – E então, digam-me como irão me matar? – zombou com um sorrisinho irritante.

- Eu vou acabar com você Jack, você sabe disso. – contou despreocupadamente a única mulher ali presente.

- Só se for de cansaço depois de uma longa noite de amor selvagem, princesa. – retrucou sorrindo predatoriamente para ela.

- Eu vou partir esse cara em dois. –rosnou Bernard, com raiva, ameaçando avançar contra o vampiro.

- Como se algum de vocês pudesse fazê-lo, mesmo sendo razoavelmente poderosos. – debochou o vampiro, sem modéstia.

- Cada idiota que eu encontro nesses meus anos como Inominável. – resmungou Fou, revirando os olhos e retirando a mochila de suas costas e jogando-na dentro do carro da amiga. – Seu idiota, você sabe muito bem que não é indestrutivel, então não me faça soletrar todas as maneiras possiveis de te destruir.

- Porém como eu estou me sentindo bonzinho, eu até te deixo escolher qual maneira você quer partir desse mundo. – Bernard disse

- Nenhuma maneira, é a que escolho já que tenho uma conversa particular pendente com Emmy aqui, mas eu sinto muito em decepcioná-los. – disse, em falso tom de lástima. – Como sou um vampiro bondoso, arranjo companhia pra vocês. - iTch-Gho-Hjato! /i - bradou aleatoriamente, mandando um jato verde para o céu.

No instante seguinte, havia mais de 20 pessoas ali, formando outro circulo ao redor do formado pelos inomináveis.

- Trouxe amigos? – falou Malfoy sorrindo em falso modo de admiração. - Quanta delicadeza em se preocupar com os meus acompanhantes.

- Peguem os outros, a mulher é minha. – falou com os vultos, que simplesmente assentiram por detrás de suas capas roxas.

- Por que eu acho que essa frase é estranhamente familiar?! – resmungou Bernard Zabine, puxando duas espadas das costas, guardadas estrategicamente em forma de "X"em sua capa, num movimento rápido. Desviou do ataque de um vampiro pela esquerda, e chutou a cara de outro que tentava lhe atacar pela direita, num impulso caiu no chão em pose de batalha, com suas armas erguidas.

--

- Que a ação comece. – falou Fou puxando sua espada também. Um vampiro que vinha pela frente teve seu pescoço cortado rapidamente, quando ainda tinha dado só dois passos para acertá-lo. – Atacando pela frente? Assim eu posso ficar ofendido e achar que estão me subestimando. – lastimou-se, agora abaixando-se rapidamente de um mãozorra, com os fins de o pegar pelo pescoço, que foi rapidamente decepada.

O vampiro urrou e lançou um jato estranhamente escuro e grosso em sua direção, forçando-o a girar 270 graus no ar e se esconder atrás de um carro.

- Assim que eu gosto. – berrou, quase sorrindo, puxando a varinha de dentro do bolso da jaqueta, e lançando um feitiço de explosão por cima do capote do carro, fazendo o teto e o chão de todos os andares acima desabarem sobre os meio-humanos, mas o homem-gorila desviou numa agilidade pouco convencional para alguém daquele tamanho. – Algo me diz que nós vamos nos dar bem.

Sorrindo convencido, Fou partiu pra cima dele com sua espada.

--

Jack aproximou-se da mulher, levantando a mão numa tentativa de tocar-lhe a pele do rosto.

- Se relar essa sua mão imunda em mim, você irá perdê-la. – ameaçou seriamente, não se movimentando ainda, mas os olhos muito bem atentos aos movimentos dele.

O vampiro riu gostosamente e ignorou o aviso. Assim que as costas frias de sua mão esquerda tocaram-lhe as maçãs do rosto, num único movimento, a ruiva tirou de dentro da porta aberta do carro uma espada prateada (adornada nos mais diversos tons de pedras preciosas azuis) e decepou-lhe o antebraço inteiro.

- Sabe àquela hora quando falei que eu era a melhor Inominável da Europa? – perguntou Emmy, passando a mão nos cabelos vermelhos. – Eu realmente não estava só me gabando.

Ele sorriu predatoriamente e chacoalhou o membro decepado, no instante seguinte havia uma mão negra ali, parecendo muito mais assustadora que a anterior.

- Não foi só você que aprendeu uns truques com os anos, _princesa._- Em outro balançar de mão ele fez uma espada vermelha surgir. - Se você quer lutar dessa maneira, então, lutaremos.

Numa investida inesperada, ele foi pra cima da ruiva que girando se defendeu e contra-atacou.

--

Os três homens haviam conseguido algo perto de uma luta justa, já que os destroços do feitiço lançado por Fou haviam atrasado quase todos os vampiros.

Bernard já havia arrancado duas cabeças, e enfiado, com satisfação cruel, uma espada certeira num coração vampiresco. Ele lançou um feitiço de agilidade em si mesmo para fugir de dois deles que o perseguiam, correu sobre a lataria de uma caminhonete monstruosa para aterrissar com seus pés sobre os peitos de seus perseguidores. Antes que conseguissem reagir com o baque, atravessou-lhes suas espadas negras (ambas meias curvadas e um pouco menores que as dos amigos, porém de lâminas mais largas, uns dos poucos artefatos que herdara do clã Rossier). Seu sentido aguçado com os anos de treinamento notou que alguém o atacaria pelas costas, sem nem olhar para o alvo, arremessou uma das kunai¹, do suporte em sua perna, certeira no coração.

Uma breve risada de desdém lhe chamou a atenção para um canto mais escuro do local. Três mulheres com roupas justíssimas de couro negro e capas vermelho-sangue observavam as lutas, sentadas displicentes sobre um capote de carro, quase com desdém. Só os formatos de suas mãos, finas, com dedos longos de unhas amareladas e grossas, já mostravam o que realmente eram.

_Vampiras. _

O que Bernard não entendeu foi o porquê delas não atacarem ainda e somente assistirem. De qualquer forma, não tinha muito tempo pra pensar nisso, já que mais um vampiro havia conseguido se livrar dos destroços e vinha com tudo pra cima dele.

--

Vail tinha derrubado três deles já, e agora se encontrava numa espécie de luta meio corpo a corpo com um quarto. Nesse meio tempo haviam lançado uma maldição negra em sua perna que parecia perder mais seus movimentos a cada momento. No hospital dos Inomináveis dariam um jeito rápido naquilo, ele mesmo se tivesse tempo, se curaria, mas estava meio _ocupado. _

O loiro perdeu a espada assim que tentou investi-la num ataque cruzado lerdo demais, e ainda levou um super soco reluzente no meio da barriga, fazendo-o bater contra uma pilastra, cuspindo sangue.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Cansei de brincar assim.. – resmungou Vail, tirando sabe-se lá de onde, duas armas trouxas metálicas muito bem polidas. – Agora, você vai ver o que é brincadeira de verdade, sanguessuga.

Ele mergulhou de lado, acertando dois tiros certeiros. Um ao lado do outro, bem no coração, simplesmente fatais. Por precaução alcançou sua espada, prata com pedras esverdeadas, embaixo de um carro e a colocou no suporte em suas costas.

Mancando ele partiu para seu quinto sanguessuga da noite, um homem meio baixinho que tinha acabado de se livrar dos destroços do teto.

--

- Quando foi que você ficou tão boa com as espadas, princesa? – perguntou o vampiro, fazendo as duas espadas chocarem-se num barulho estridente.

- Sabe como é, pedi esse dom pra fada dos dentes e ela me deu de presente. – debochou num sorriso, forçando a arma pra frente.

Jack sorriu com desprezo, seus rostos a menos de um palmo de distancia, e a impulsionou pra trás com um pé em sua barriga. A força sobrenatural do vampiro fez Emmy ser empurrada uns 4 metros de distância até se chocar com a porta de um carro grande.

Jack se aproximou vagarosamente, balançando a espada nas mãos com desdém.

- Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Eu percebo que você e seus três amiguinhos acham que são super heróis ou algo do estilo, mas eu sinto em lhe dizer isso, querida. Vocês não passam de pivetes mimados que sabem pouco mais do que qual é o lado certo de segurar suas varinhas. Tudo isso é muito ridículo, na verdade.

- Então, imagina o quão ridículo será, quando você for destruído por esses pivetes mimados. – ela rosnou atacando-o com força, fazendo suas espadas se encontrarem.

- Minha querida princesa, tão delicada, meiga e fraca. Você sabe o que vai acontecer aqui hoje, então pra quê lutar?! No final, eu venço e todos esses seus amiguinhos morrem. – ele disse, sua voz carrega de ternura e zombaria, parecendo que falava com uma criança que não entende algo simples, como o porquê de ela ter que comer verduras.

Emmy sentiu vontade de vomitar.

-CALE.. – esbravejou conseguindo empurrá-lo pra trás, mas não o suficiente para fazê-lo retroceder mais de quatro passos.

- Cuidado, princesa. Nós dois não queremos que você quebre uma unha ou machuque esse lindo rostinho, não é minha Aimeé?!

Inesperadamente a garota correu ao encontro dele, e quando estava perto o suficiente, apoiou uma mão na espada fincada no chão, rodou horizontalmente. Dois chutes certeiros. Um que fez a espada vermelha voar e cair um pouco longe. E outro em sua cara, o fazendo rodar e cair.

- È Malfoy pra você, panaca. – rosnou de olhos espreitados, com uma face nada amigável, e se preparando a espada para mais um golpe.

--

- _O Vail vai te pegar!_ - cantarolava o loiro, enquanto atirava certeiro no maior número de corações que via, mas os filhos-da-mãe pareciam brotar do chão. - _Pega daqui, pega de lá_

Viu Emmy e aquele troço feio duelando um pouco mais a frente, e tudo parecia bem intenso. Mirou a arma para Jack, mas estava longe demais. O loiro era um experiente atirador, mas com aquelas armas especiais seu campo de visão ficava bem limitado.

Para aliviar sua frustração, num tiro certeiro atravessou o coração de um vampiro que ia atacar Fou pelas costas.

O outro, por sua vez, assistiu vários corpos caírem sem nem alguém sequer tocá-los, e esse seu lapso de atenção foi o suficiente para dar abertura a um ataque surpresa, mas antes que pudesse se defender, o corpo do vampiro caiu sem vida ao seus pés. Enrugando a testa, ele correu para o lado de seu amigo loiro, ficando um de costas para o outro.

- O que EXATAMENTE é isso? – perguntou Fou, arqueando as sobrancelhas, conjurando um escudo para salva-los.

-_ Armas trouxas com adaptações mágicas_. Eu te disse pra cursar essa matéria em Avalon. – contou carregando o pente com balas de prata. – Mas nããão, você, Pen e o Puce queriam aprender lutar com as espadinhas de ninjas. Agora, eu mato vampiros por atacado e vocês vão ficar mil anos enfiando essas espadas neles.

Bernard se juntou aos dois, caindo com um joelho no chão, sua espada sendo usada como apoio, lâmina para baixo.

- Algum problema? – perguntou ao notá-los parados no meio de uma batalha.

- Esses caras parecem brotar do chão. – o loiro comentou com uma expressão anormalmente séria em seu rosto bonito.

- Eu sei, contei 22 quando chegaram e eu já matei pelo menos 12. – o moreno respondeu, observando os vampiros procurarem por eles desesperadamente, incapazes de ver através do escudo de magia sustentado por Fou.

- Vocês notaram que não existem corpos no chão? – foi a vez do de cabelos roxos comentar, enquanto os três simultaneamente olhavam para o chão, que se encontrava completamente sem corpos. – Estranho, não?!

- Estranho é eu ter certeza que já matei aquele cara baixinho ali pelo menos umas quatro vezes. – Vail disse, suas armas ainda mirando os vampiros, mas sem atacá-los. – É melhor você checar o perímetro, parceiro.

Fou fechou os olhos, concentrando-se no mesmo instante que Bernard tomou o controle do escudo que trocou de um leve dourado para negro assim que suas mãos substituíram as do outro.

Em Avalon, além do básico – que na verdade não tem nada de básico – cada um se especializou em um tipo de magia que mais combinava com seu estilo de luta e personalidade. Fou era especialista em rastreamento de Magia do grupo, podendo ler os níveis de magia de qualquer ser, desde animais a trouxas, bruxos e criaturas como vampiros, e até mesmo descobrir a fonte deles. O homem de cabelos roxos ficou nem15 segundos de olhos fechados, para depois espreitá-los em direção ás três vampiras que Bernard tinha visto mais cedo.

- Aquelas três são muito mais poderosas que todos eles, estão no mesmo nível do Jack. A loira consegue controlar outros vampiros como marionete, controla cada movimento deles. A de cabelos curtos tem certo poder psíquico que a faz prever cada movimento planejado de seu adversário. E a de cabelos encaracolados, tem uma aura que radia da pele dela, protegendo cada vampiro aqui. Perto dela, nenhum deles morre. – ele explicou rapidamente, sem tirar seus olhos delas. – Nem mesmo o Jack.

Bernard percebeu que elas já não riam mais, e sim mantinham seus olhos estreitos e atentos enquanto se colocavam de pé, atentas a seus desaparecimentos.

Os três Inomináveis trocaram um olhar, tentando criar um plano de batalha, até seus olhos caírem nas armas trouxas na mão de Vail, e os três sorrirem idênticos.

--

Jack mantinha um sorriso irritante no rosto que estava começando a irritar a ruiva, não que ele já não fosse irritante, mas ela se decidiu que aquele maldito sorriso teria que sumir a qualquer custo. Ela atacou com uma seqüência de socos e chutes, alguns feitiços e quando nada surtiu efeito, ela voltou a atacar com a espada.

- Então, o pivete moreno parece bem possessivo de você. – ele comentou, seus olhos seguindo os movimentos de Bernard. – E eu que achei que você acabaria junto com o idiota do Shmtson.

- Bernard é meu namorado e o Fou é o meu melhor amigo, idiota. – Emmy grunhiu, desviando de um ataque dele. – Não que eu espere que uma criatura asquerosa e repulsiva consiga entender o que os termos amizade e amor significam. E muito menos saber a diferença entre os dois.

Jack não retrucou, mas seu sorriso irritante havia sumido.

--

Os vampiros de segunda linha pularam quase um metro no ar quando uma camionete, bem no meio do andar, explodiu. E da fumaça da explosão, saíram dois Inomináveis, chutando, esmurrando, arrancando cabeças, perfurando corações e xingando muito.

Vail se permitiu um pequeno sorriso de lado quando viu, de sua posição deitado no chão de barriga pra baixo, as três vampiras-chefes aliviarem suas expressões e sentarem-se novamente sobre os carros. Usando um feitiço de invisibilidade perfeito, ele se arrastou vagarosamente até a posição certa e fazendo uma leve prece a qualquer entidade superior que protegia a mira de homens em batalhas, ele atirou.

Dois tiros certeiros no coração depois, o corpo da vampira de cabelos encaracolados se transformava em uma pilha de cinzas.

O loiro nem ao menos piscou antes de desaparatar na mesma posição para o lado oposto do carro, vendo as outras duas vampiras levantarem num pulo e começarem a jogar o maior número de maldições possíveis na direção que ele estava.

Entretanto, quando ele atirou pela terceira vez, a bala jamais atingiu seu alvo, já que as duas vampiras desapareceram no ar. E, nem 10 segundos depois ele sentiu ser levantado por mãos frias e nojentas.

- Estúpido mortal, como você ousa destruir nossa adorada irmã Ofélia? – a loira rosnou, apertando seu pescoço.

- ..Feia. – ele conseguiu dizer, esforçando-se por causa da falta de ar.

A vampira, chamada Silá, soltou um grito enraivecido e atirou o pobre loiro contra a parede, num baque surdo. – Eu vou te estraçalhar, pirralho insolente.

E antes que ela cumprisse sua promessa, a lâmina de uma espada dourada entrou em seu caminho, quem a segurava possuindo um olhar ameaçador.

- Você não vai por essas garras sujas no meu amigo, sanguessuga. – Fou avisou calmamente, segurando sua espada em posição de defesa em frente do amigo jogado ao chão.

Bernard, ao seu lado, tinha seus olhos fixos na terceira mulher, suas duas espadas também preparadas.

Vail sorriu antes de perder a consciência, com Ofélia morta, todos, inclusive Jack podiam ser destruídos.

--

O grito de Silá foi alto e escandaloso o suficiente para interromper o duelo por alguns segundos. Emmy sorriu orgulhosa de seus garotos e observou Jack franzir o cenho, parecendo ligeiramente surpreso.

- Ainda tem tanta certeza que vai ganhar, Jack? – ela perguntou mantendo um sorrisinho irritante no rosto, sua espada em posição de ataque.

- Apesar de seu dom ter sido conveniente nos últimos dois séculos, Ofélia nunca foi a mais poderosa entre nós, Emmy Querida. – ele comentou, convocando sua espada de volta a sua mão. – Vocês vão precisar de mais do que algumas armas trouxas para me destruir.

E com isso, ele lançou um jato arroxeado em forma de dezenas de morcegos sobre a ruiva, que se defendeu fazendo um gesto de mão e criando um escudo feito apenas de energia, na cor azulada. Então, ela jogou sua espada no ar, lançou seu próprio feitiço, em forma de uma gigante anaconda, que por alguns centímetros não arrancou fora a cabeça do vampiro, e pegou a espada antes de ela cair no chão.

- Não se preocupe, eu ainda tenho alguns truques na manga. – ela disse, partindo pra cima dele com sua espada.

--

As duas vampiras nem ao menos piscaram antes de começarem a atacar os dois homens que estrategicamente foram se defendendo e se movendo para uma distância segura do corpo desmaiado de seu parceiro loiro.

- Agora eu começo a entender a fascinação do nosso irmãozinho com os humanos. – a vampira comentou depois de jogar um feitiço particularmente complicado na direção de Fou e ele rebatê-lo com a mão, como se não fosse nada. – Eu nunca entendi o porquê dele ter como hobby se infiltrar em escolas mágicas nos últimos séculos, mas agora eu sei que existem alguns humanos que podem nos dar alguma diversão antes de se tornarem alimentos.

- Muito Muito interessante, sanguessuga. Mas que tal você começar a lutar de verdade antes que eu durma? - respondeu, sem paciência para bate-papo vampírico.

- Se você pede, que assim seja, mortal. – com isso, ela invocou uma magia antiga em voz alta, e no instante seguinte todos os vampiros que não haviam sido mortos estavam em posição de ataque na frente dela.

--

Apesar de estar no meio de uma batalha, Bernard não conseguiu não filosofor do porquê de ele sempre ficar com a luta mais difícil de todas sempre. Desde que eles se formaram em Avalon isso acabava acontecendo.

E não se tratava nem de ele ser mais forte do que os outros, algo lhe dizia que era seu puro azar. Como no momento onde ele se encontrava frente a frente com uma vampira que previa todos os seus malditos ataques. Rangeu os dentes, enquanto desviava do ataque da sanguessuga pela milionésima vez. Estava na hora de criar um plano, e como ela lia seus movimentos assim que ele decidia qual fazer, o plano seria não ter plano algum.

_Brilhante estratégia, Puce, _ele ouviu a voz sarcástica de Vail em sua cabeça, zombando.

Com um leve chacoalhar de cabeça pra clarear os pensamentos Bernard avançou em direção à sua oponente, pensando com todas as suas forças que iria chutá-la na cabeça e quando ele a viu sorrir arrogante já preparada pra desviar, mudou sua direção e atacou com suas espadas. Como resultado, conseguiu dois longos cortes na frente do corpo dela e um olhar incrédulo.

- Então, você acha que conseguiu uma maneira de despistar meu dom, mortal? – ela disse, e teria soado arrogante se não fosse pelo leve toque de dor que podia se sentir em sua voz. – Mas você não está nem perto, e quando essa noite acabar vocês e sua pequena prostituta ruiva estarão mortos. – profetizou, enquanto gesticulava com as mãos conjurando uma espécie de feitiço muito poderoso.

- Não insulte Emmy, sua vadia sanguessuga. – ele rosnou, defendendo da maldição com suas duas espadas na frente de seu corpo, formando um escudo de energia negro. E sem deixar de lembrar-se de seu plano, ele voltou a avançar sobre ela.

--

Fou desviou de um soco pela direita, chutou a cara de um vampiro grandalhão pela frente, porém não conseguiu erguer seu escudo completamente, antes de ser atingido por trás por um feitiço enviado por Silá, que o fez cuspir sangue negro.

- Você pode ser um bom lutador, mas no final és apenas mais um mortal com uma péssima mira. – ela disse, desviando graciosamente do jato verde que ele conjurara.

Em resposta, o homem apenas sorriu debochadamente, enquanto decepava um vampiro que tentara atacá-lo.

- Mas quem lhe disse que você era o alvo? – replicou, indicando por cima do ombro dela. Seguindo a linha de visão, ela viu Vail levantando-se, tirando a poeira de suas roupas e resmungando pra si mesmo sobre feitiços _Enervate _fortes demais. - Vail, uma ajuda por favor? – gritou o homem, atraindo a atenção do amigo.

O loiro calmamente retirou suas armas trouxas prateadas do suporte em sua cintura e aparatou bem ao lado de seu companheiro.

- _O Vail vai te pegar... pega daqui.. – _cantarolou enquanto começava a atirar e via Fou saltar por cima de um carro, indo na direção de Silá.

--

- Algo me diz que nosso duelo está chegando a um fim, princesa. – Jack comentou, parando o golpe com a lâmina de sua espada num estalar de metais.

- Sentindo o fantasma da morte perto, Jack? – a ruiva grunhiu enquanto forçava a espada pra frente, recebendo muita resistência por parte da outra espada.

- Apenas constatando o óbvio. – ele retrucou, graciosamente desvencilhando-se do ataque dela e lhe atacando magicamente com a mão que não segurava a arma.

Emmy dançou ao redor dos diversos morcegos de energia mandados em sua direção, ela quase sorria quando desviou do último e já se preparava para atacá-lo com algum poderoso feitiço de destruição.

Entretanto, o vampiro não estava onde deveria e dois segundos tarde demais ela o sentiu bem as suas costas, a espada cortou o ar rápido demais para ela pará-la ou desviá-la.

--

Vail que assistia todos os duelos de camarote, atirando em qualquer vampiro que chegasse muito perto de qualquer um de seus amigos, não teve tempo de fazer nada.

Ao ver o que tinha acontecido, ele só conseguiu fazer uma coisa

Gritar.

--

Silá grunhiu, lançando um jato negro na direção de seu perseguidor, enquanto tentava trazer um de seus vampiros marionetes pra perto dela, mas assim que qualquer um se movia em sua direção era destruído pelas armas do homem loiro.

- Não é tão boazuada sem suas marionetes, não?! – Fou disse, aparatando bem na frente dela e a atacando com a espada.

Sem reação por um segundo, ela quase perdeu a cabeça e ao desviar no último instante ganhou um gigantesco corte vertical na extensão de sua face direita. Irada com o corte, partiu pra cima do Inominável num combate corpo a corpo, pra no fim ter suas pernas tiradas de debaixo de si por uma rasteira profissional.

E, naquela posição, com ela aos seus pés e sua espada preparada para o golpe final, que Fou ouviu o grito.

E ele se viu incapaz de mover ao saber o que ele significava. A vampira sorriu, se aproveitando da distração.

- Essa é a minha deixa, querido. Mas nos encontraremos novamente, Brendan Shmtson, nem que seja através de seus descendentes. – e com isso, a mulher desapareceu no ar, deixando pra trás apenas uma pequena fumaça negra.

Fou nem ao menos se preocupou, havia coisas mais importantes para serem resolvidas no momento.

--

Bernard também ouviu o berro desesperado de Vail, mas não se deu ao luxo de olhar. Primeiro ele tinha que acabar com aquela maldita maldita vadia sanguessuga.

Porém, diferente dele, a vampira olhou e, sem perceber decretou o fim de sua própria luta.

- Parece que o duelo mais aguardado da noite já acabou não?! – riu maliciosamente ao ver que o homem levantou a cabeça pra finalmente analisar a cena bem em frente de ambos.

O moreno arregalou os olhos, sua expressão se tornando de puro horror ao captar a cena em sua totalidade, e só um pensamento rodava em sua cabeça.

- _ Preciso chegar até lá. _

Achando que aquele era o momento certo para atacar, a mulher o fez. E até o dia de sua própria morte, Bernard Zabine jamais conseguiria explicar como nem dois minutos depois, a cabeça da vampira caía aos seus pés. Já que ele só tinha algo em mente naquele momento.

- _Preciso chegar até lá. _

--

Olhos cinza se arregalaram quando a mulher sentiu a lâmina entrando em contato com sua barriga, e usando quase toda a sua força ela se desvencilhou da arma, só para levar um poderoso golpe no peito que a jogou contra seu próprio carro.

Sem forças, ela escorregou na lataria até cair deitada no chão, seus olhos quase se fechando.

- É uma pena ter que te matar, princesa. Eu tinha grandes plano para nosso futuro, juntos. – o vampiro lastimou-se, abaixando sobre o corpo da garota caído ao chão. – Mas, sabe, eu tive uma adorável idéia neste momento, quer saber qual é?

Com um sorriso maligno, ele dobrou-se até ter seus lábios próximos da orelha dela, para sussurrar: - Acho que vou fazer uma vistinha a sua maninha, o que você acha?! O mesmo rosto e com uma personalidade melhor. – ele riu malignamente.

- Eu te mato antes disso. – a ruiva grunhiu, claramente com dificuldades pra respirar.

- Você tem alguns segundos de vida, princesa, não o desperdice fazendo ameaças que não irá cumprir. – disse quase gentilmente, acariciando levemente o rosto dela, ainda rindo.

Seus olhares estavam fixados, sem desviarem. E dedos pálidos tatearam às cegas até acharem o punhal em forma de cobra e, num movimento quase imperceptível de tão rápido, cravaram a arma no peito desavisado.

A risada morreu na garganta de Jack assim que a prata encontrou seu coração estático e, antes que ele também explodisse em cinzas, ouviu as palavras proferidas pela ruiva.

- Eu sempre cumpro as minhas promessas, idiota. – Emmy disse, sorrindo fracamente pra si mesma.

Seu corpo estava pesado pela enorme quantidade de sangue perdido, ela lutava contra a vontade de simplesmente fechar os olhos e se entregar. E estranhamente, o leve formigamento em seu pescoço parecia se espalhar pelo corpo inteiro.

--

Os três homens atravessaram o andar em segundos, derrapando em seus joelhos até pararem ao lado do corpo da mulher.

- Pen, sweetheart, não faz isso comigo. – Fou implorou, resistindo a vontade de chacoalhá-la até ela acordar, e apenas passando a mão no longo cabelo vermelho dela, o tirando do rosto.

- Não faz nada, apenas abre os olhos, Pen. – Vail fungou, tentando limpar os olhos, apenas conseguindo sujar mais ainda seu próprio rosto. - Eu fico muito feio de preto, Em, não me faz ter que usá-lo pro resto da minha vida patética.

Os murmúrios dele foram cortados pelo soluço que saiu da garganta do único moreno ali presente, Bernard tinha o rosto abaixado e segurava uma das mãos da namorada como se sua própria vida dependesse disso.

- Você prometeu, caramba. – ele urrou, finalmente levantando os olhos muito vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas. – Você me disse que eu não me livraria tão fácil de você, você prometeu que nós iríamos brigar até tivermos os cabelos brancos e não conseguíssemos mais andar. – as lagrimas finalmente caíram, ele abaixou o rosto novamente e beijou a mão dela.

Fou e Vail seguraram exclamações de surpresa, quando a ruiva abriu os olhos lentamente e fez um gesto para continuarem calados.

- Caralho, Emmy. Eu não sei o que eu faço sem você, minha ruiva. – o moreno sussurrou contra a pele dela. – Eu devia estar lá, e ter te protegido daquele otário.

- Eu consegui me virar muito bem sozinha, obrigada. – a garota finalmente disse, tentando parecer indignada, mas um grande sorriso enfeitava seu rosto.

Bernard levantou a cabeça tão rápido que até machucou o pescoço, encontrando três rostos sorridentes lhe encarando.

- Mas como? – ele perguntou, enquanto puxava a mulher pra si e abraçava fortemente.

A ruiva apenas sorriu de lado e retirou um conhecido colar de dentro de sua blusa, mostrando o pingente para o namorado.

- Um garoto me disse uma vez que essa coisinha aqui me protegeria e não é que ele estava certo?! – comentou meio risonha, quando sentia seus ossos quase quebrarem pela força deste e dos outros abraços que receberia de seus amigos e namorado.

--

Nem dez minutos depois, o estacionamento estava lotado de funcionários do Ministério Francês, fazendo controle de danos e cuidando dos trouxas que haviam sido feridos quando Jack invadiu o local.

- Vocês estão com uma cara horrível. – comentou Vivian assim que os avistou sentados na cabine de uma camionete qualquer, escondidos dos outros funcionários do ministério.

Afinal, ser Inominável de alto escalão significa que eles salvam o dia, mas ninguém faz a menor idéia de que eles o fizeram. Na verdade, pouquíssimos sabiam ao menos que eles eram funcionários do Departamento.

- Tenta lutar contra um Esquadrão de Vampiros sanguinários e continuar parecendo um modelo de roupas íntimas. – Fou retorquiu, revirando os olhos e aceitando a garrafa de água que a mulher os oferecia.

- E eu ainda estava usando esses malditos saltos. – a ruiva resmungou, olhando ressentida para o par de sapatos que ela havia retirado.

- Quer uma massagem? – Bernard perguntou num sussurro em seu ouvido, ganhando um sorriso em resposta.

-Mais tarde. – ela respondeu com um sorriso malicioso e se acomodando mais ainda no colo dele, o moreno sorriu também a acariciando levemente.

Os outros três reviraram os olhos, e resolveram ignorá-los. Vail pulou do carro e passou um braço por cima do ombro da mulher negra a trazendo pra perto de si.

- Então, Vivis, hoje é quinta. – ele comentou como quem não quer nada, Fou revirou os olhos novamente.

- Eu sei. – ela respondeu sem emoção.

- Então, eu gosto de você. – ele disse, e sem esperar por uma resposta ele a beijou na bochecha.

Vivian assentiu com a cabeça, sem sorrir. – Te vejo quinta que vem. – ela disse, antes de virar em seus calcanhares e ir dar algumas ordens para o esquadrão, não sem antes dizer por cima do ombro: - Vocês estão dispensados pelas próximas duas semanas.

Bernard ajeitou Emmy em seu colo, de maneira que ele podia encará-la nos olhos. – Você sabe o que isso significa, não?! – a mulher fez bico e ele apenas riu. – Está na hora de ir pra casa.

- Ela vai me matar, Bernard. – ela choramingou, cruzando os braços. – Faz quatro anos que eu não apareço em casa.

- Você fez isso para proteger sua família. – Fou se intrometeu dando-lhe um tapinha amigável nas costas da amiga.

- Não que ela saiba disso. – contrapôs ainda de braços cruzados.

Eles ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio simplesmente pensando nas famílias Zabine e Malfoy que não viam Bernard e Emmy há bons quatro anos desde suas férias depois do último ano de Hogwarts.

- Partimos amanhã bem cedo. – o moreno disse por fim aos outros dois homens, pegando a namorada no colo e descendo da caminhonete.

E então, eles desaparataram, não sem antes Fou e Vail ouvirem Emmy dizer algo sobre vidro de laquês mutantes que acham que mandam na vida dela.

- Estou indo ver a minha pivete. – o de cabelos roxos disse, também descendo da caminhonete. – Até amanhã.

E dizendo isso, ele também desaparatou. Vail continuou lá por alguns minutos apenas observando Vivian dar ordens e pensando o quão engraçado seria o típico almoço de domingo Malfoy-Zabine assim que eles aparecessem por lá.

Ele sorriu, a vida dele nunca ficava entediante.

--

**N/a: O tão esperado bônus acabou, espero que vocês tenham gostado.**

**Eu gastei um tempo infeliz fazendo ele e nem gostei tanto assim, cenas de ação são difíceis demaaaaais de fazerem. **

**Beleza, algumas explicações, a Emmy ficou sem ver a família porque ela sabia que o Jack estava a rastreando e não queria que ele pensasse que ela ainda tinha contato com a família e tentar usar um deles para atraí-la. O Bernard ficou sem ver a dele por tabela, já que eles estão juntos desde Hogwarts**

**Espero que tenha dado pra ver o quão poderosos eles ficaram depois dos três anos seguidos treinando em Avalon.**

**Eu vou ser sincera e admitir que o epílogo não tem nem previsão de sair, mas dêem uma checada aqui perto dos feriados, talvez eu tenha escrito. **

**Beeeijos e muito obrigada por terem ficado comigo nos últimos quatro anos. **

**Amo vocês.**

**Srta. Pontas!**


	29. Epílogo

Naquele domingo, a Mansão Malfoy encontrava-se, como diriam os mais antigos, na santa Paz de Merlin. Os seis adultos curtiam calmamente suas bebidas, aproveitando o Sol fraco do mês de Março, enquanto discutiam coisas triviais e se divertiam. Quero dizer, quase todos pareciam se divertir, já que a testa franzida do patriarca Malfoy enquanto ele encarava nada amigavelmente o jovem apanhador da Inglaterra, James Potter, e o olhar apavorado que este exibia, indicavam outra coisa.

Enfim, este parecia mais um pacato e adorável almoço típico de família.

- Mãeeee, a boneca assassina me atacou de novo. – o berro do herdeiro Malfoy ecoou pelo jardim inteiro, vindo do campo de Quadribol aos fundos.

Quero dizer, quase pacato.

E nem meio segundo depois, três pequenas figuras apareciam no campo de visão. O primeiro era um garotinho loiro de seis anos de idade, seus olhos verdes eram os únicos visíveis em seu rosto aristocrático tão sujo de lama quanto seu uniforme do time de quadribol inglês; logo ao seu lado vinha outro garoto, este de cabelos negros e cacheados e pele imaculadamente branca. Ele exibia uma feição séria, diferente do enorme bico de seu melhor amigo.

- Ele estava sendo malvado, Tia. – bufou a terceira pessoinha, cruzando seus braços em frente do corpo, numa adorável cara irritada.

Katherine Anastacia Zabine caminhava um pouco atrás de seu irmão, suas vestes tão sujas quanto as do garoto loiro, seus caracóis loiros embaraçados e seus olhos azul-claro espreitados, direcionando um olhar feio.

- O que você fez dessa vez, Thomas? – a mulher ruiva perguntou, se contendo para não revirar os olhos. O herdeiro Malfoy parecia ter prazer em pregar peças em Kath, e a garota, que tinha um temperamento ruim, não as levava muito bem.

- Eu sou completamente inocente dessa vez.. – o pequeno reclamou, no melhor tom inocente e olhar encantador que um rosto coberto de lama podia lhe proporcionar. – Pode perguntar pro Blake.

Pedindo paciência aos céus, Gina dirigiu sua atenção ao outro Zabine. – Blake, por favor? - O moreno apenas revirou seus olhos azuis, tão escuros que eram quase negros, e olhou Gina diretamente nos olhos, um costume seu quando ia conversar com alguém.

- Por mais que o Thomas seja um idiota integralmente, a Katherine agiu sem pensar, mais uma vez. – disse simplesmente, ignorando a mãe que lhe reprimia por suas maneiras e a risada mal contida de seu pai.

E antes que o herdeiro Malfoy reclamasse, ou ao menos percebesse que havia sido insultado, um barulhento ronco de motor ecoou pela casa inteira, assustando todos na mesa.

- Eu não acredito! Mãe, ela voltou! – Daphné berrou inesperadamente, e sem avisos levantou de sua cadeira e correu pra frente da Mansão, sendo seguida de perto por todos, com duas exceções.

Draco que já estava caminhando em direção da porta, notou a ausência de sua mulher e a procurou com os olhos.

Gina mantinha seus olhos baixos, encarando suas mãos, que retorciam o guardanapo em seu colo. – Ruiva? – ele chamou gentilmente, tocando-lhe o ombro e fazendo-a encará-lo.

- Ela finalmente está de volta, Draco? – sussurrou, seus olhos enchendo de lágrimas e esperança.

- Bom, pela entrada barulhenta e exuberante, eu teria que dizer "sim, ela está de volta". – comentou com um sorriso de lado e a puxando pela mão para caminharem até a porta.

- Eu vou esganar a sua filha assim que eu colocar minhas mãos naquele pescoço magro. – prometeu quase alegremente, caminhando junto dele e entrelaçando seus dedos.

- Ela sabe disso, ruiva, ela sabe. – ele comentou num meio sorriso.

--

As quatro motos - nas cores amarelo, preto, azul-metálico e verde - fizeram uma entrada triunfal, com os mais diversos tipos de malabarismos sobre suas duas rodas, até pararem uma ao lado da outra, bem em frente aos seis adultos e três crianças que encaravam tudo boquiabertos.

Vail foi o primeiro a retirar seu capacete metálico, sorrindo e acenando pra todos os presentes, enquanto caminhava até a moto amarela e ajudava a passageira de Fou a descer. A pequena Joanne Shmtson pulou direto nos braços de seu padrinho e sorriu pra ele assim que retirou seu capacete. Ela trajava um macacão preto com dourado numa versão mini de motoqueiros profissionais, com direito a couro legítimo, idêntico ao de seu pai.

Fou riu enquanto tirava seu próprio capacete vendo que Bernard não conseguiu tirar o seu antes de ser atacado pelo super abraço de Daphné, que se dependurou em seu pescoço e lhe xingava de todos os nomes possíveis e imaginá a loira o soltou rapidamente, partindo para sua segunda vítima, quase derrubando sua gêmea quando a atacou.

- QUATRO ESTÚPIDOS ANOS, Sua vaca ruiva, não se faz isso com irmãs normais e muito menos com gêmeas. – ela berrou, enquanto chorava e ria. – DÓI, EMMY, DÓI FICAR LONGE DE VOCÊ, CARAMBA. Eu choro quando eu menos espero e, no fundo, eu sei que a razão é você e aí eu me desespero por não saber o que está acontecendo.. – tagarelou, ainda a apertando contra si.

- Eu sei, Barbie. Eu sei.. – a ruiva grunhiu pela falta de ar, abraçando a irmã de volta.

- EMMY AIMÉE MALFOY. – berrou a matriarca Malfoy, caminhando na direção de sua filha, como um leão que caminha até sua pobre e indefesa presa.

A ruiva procurou seu pai rapidamente com os olhos, e quando os cinza se encontraram, uma pequena conversa se deu e então, ela soube. Estava ferrada.

- Mãezinha, seria uma pena assassinar sua filha pródiga que finalmente retorna pra casa, certo?! – ela perguntou, sorrindo amarelo, e colocando as mãos na frente do corpo pra se defender.

E sem avisos prévios, Gina Malfoy atacou, se jogando sobre sua filha mais velha e a abraçando num estilo muito parecido ao de sua própria mãe, diversas lágrimas rolando de sua face e molhando a jaqueta de couro da outra ruiva.

Todos trocaram olhares emocionados, observando a cena. Até que, como se não tivesse chorado por dez minutos sem parar, Gina se afastou e pegou sua filha pelos ombros, e a encarou olho no olho.

- Se você sumir de novo por tanto tempo, mamãe vai atrás e te prende numa corrente no pé da minha mesa, sim?! – avisou docemente, dando um leve tapinha no ombro de Emmy e saltitando de volta para ao lado de seu marido.

A filha apenas riu com a ameaça e se abaixou pra retirar algo de um suporte em sua canela. – Trouxe um presente pra você, pai.. – disse com o sorriso que era marca registrada dele.

E ao estender a mão, um punhal de cobra apareceu, mas agora, diferente de quando ela havia o recebido, os olhos do animal estavam fechados e ele parecia estranhamente sem vida, como se tivesse feito o que devia e agora aproveitava seu sono pacificador.

Draco observou o objeto atentamente, e em dois passos ele estava bem em frente da filha a levantando nos braços com a força e intensidade de seu abraço, enquanto ela gargalhava alegremente.

- Claaaro, porque eu dou um terno Kevin Klein pra ele, e mal recebo um obrigada, e Emmy aparece com uma faca velha e ganha um super abraço especial. – Daphné reclamou em voz alta, observando a cena. – E ele ainda tem coragem de dizer que gosta de nós duas do mesmo jeito. Humpft. – fez ela, cruzando os braços como uma criança emburrada.

Os adultos riram da cena, enquanto Bernard ia de encontro aos outros presentes para abraçá-los. Katherine assistiu aquilo tudo, vendo até seu estóico irmão sorrir quando o homem moreno, que estranhamente parecia muito com seu pai, bagunçar seu cabelo negro. Decidindo que estava cansada de ser ignorada e se ninguém iria lhe apresentar aqueles estranhos, ela mesma o faria.

- Quem é você? – ela perguntou diretamente, puxando na calça do homem para chamar sua atenção.

Bernard apenas sorriu e agachou pra ficar mais perto da altura da pequena garotinha.

- Eu sou seu irmão mais velho. – ele contou, apontando pra si mesmo.

- Não, não, moço. O Blake que é. – ela retrucou, balançando a cabeça pros lados para reafirmar o seu ponto de vista. Seus caracóis loiros bagunçando mais ainda.

- Não, querida, esse é o Bernard, o seu irmão que estava viajando, você não lembra? O papai te mostrou fotos dele. – Luna interrompeu carinhosamente, tentando acalmar o cabelo dela.

- Aquele que namora a irmã do Thommy? – perguntou astutamente, seus olhos quase brilhando em reconhecimento.

- E essa seria eu.. – Emmy se intrometeu também se abaixando pra ficar da altura das crianças, sorrindo para a cunhada que ela nunca tinha visto. – Emmy Malfoy. – complementou apontando pra si mesma.

- Uou, você é bonita. – exclamou inocentemente, sua boca se abrindo num perfeito O. – Parece a minha boneca.

Bernard riu, levando uma nada amável cotovelada na boca do estômago, acompanhado de um "_Cala a boca, Ken." _E essa foi a deixa para Vail e Fou se enfiarem no argumento, zombando dos dois amigos, causando risadas nos adultos e fazendo as crianças imediatamente perderem o interesse na conversa.

A pequena Zabine sorriu para a garotinha vestida de motoqueira e sinalizou pra ela se aproximar, o que ela o fez alegremente.

- Eu sou a Kath, quer ser minha melhor amiga do mundo inteiro? – a loira perguntou logo de cara na simplicidade que somente uma criança pode ter, um enorme sorriso em seu rosto sujo.

- Anna, e, sim, eu quero ser sua amiga. - Joanna sorriu de volta, enquanto seus olhos iam se transformando num azul muito claro, quase branco, idêntico ao de sua nova amiga.

- Uou, seus olhos mudam de cor. – a garota observou com admiração, fazendo a francesa adquirir um tom de vermelho em suas bochechas, com direito até a mechas avermelhadas em seu cabelo negro.

- Eu sou metamorfomaga, e como eu sou criança não controlo muito bem, então, eu acabo roubando alguma característica de alguém que eu acabo de conhecer. Mas o tio Bernard está me ensinando a controlar porque ele é muito poderoso e entende disso. – disse numa respiração só, torcendo suas mãos de nervosismo. – Você ainda quer ser minha amiga, né?!

- Então você pode ter qualquer rosto que quiser? – interrompeu nada educadamente, Thomas Malfoy, invadindo completamente o espaço pessoal da francesa, tentando olhar mais de perto os olhos dela que ainda estavam iguais os de Kath.

Imediatamente a garota ficou mais vermelha ainda com a proximidade, seus cabelos ficando da cor de um tomate fresco e seus olhos ganhavam a coloração esverdeada igual à do garoto. Afinal, em sua visão de sete anos de idade, aquele era o ser mais bonito que ela já tinha visto, depois de seu pai, padrinho, e tio, é claaaro.

- N-n-n-ã-ãão. – engasgou, acenando com as mãos pateticamente, tentando fazê-lo se afastar, mas as transformações o interessaram mais ainda.

- Thomas, seu babaca, sai de cima da minha nova melhor amiga. – berrou Kath, arrancando o loiro de perto de sua amiga com uma força descomunal para uma garotinha de cinco anos e lhe dando um belo golpe na cabeça.

Enquanto os dois lutavam, o que consistia de gritos e ocasionais tapas por parte da loira, Joanna conseguiu se recompor( voltando à sua face original quase completa, mas mantendo os olhos de Thomas, já que ela não havia conseguido aprender a controlar isso ainda) e, com um grande sorriso, ela se aproximou da terceira criança presente, que silenciosamente assistia a tudo, com olhos atentos.

- Olá, eu me chamo Joanna, mas pode me chamar de Anna. Eu sou da França e minhas pessoas favoritas no mundo inteiro são meu pai, minha mãe, o meu padrinho e o meu tio Bernard e a minha tia Em. Minha comida favorita é sanduíche de pasta de amendoim e eu tenho sete anos. – disse alegremente, estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

O garoto vagarosamente levantou seus olhos para encará-la, uma expressão de tédio em seu rosto pálido e pura e simplesmente não disse nada.

- Hello? Alô? – ela tentou chamar, passando sua mão na frente do rosto dele, que nem sequer pestanejou. – Alguém aí?

Como resposta, ele revirou os olhos, entediado. E ao contrário do esperado, ela levou aquilo como boa notícia e sorriu novamente.

-Olá, eu me chamo Joanna, mas pode me chamar de Anna. Eu s-

– Salazar, você é irritante. – ele interrompeu e com isso, lhe deu as costas e começou a andar, chamando em sua voz baixa pelo amigo, que imediatamente parou de gritar e o acompanhou pra longe delas.

As duas meninas os assistiram ir, e depois se entreolharam.

- Meu irmão é tãããão esquisito. – Kath comentou seriamente, pra depois sorrir pra sua nova amiga. – Quer ir brincar com as bonecas que eu trouxe?

--

- Mas então, Zabine, o que lhes deu pra voltar pra casa? Finalmente acharam juízo em algum canto exótico do mundo? – James comentou de bom humor, enquanto caminhavam pra dentro de casa.

- Nada disso, Potter, é que eu fiquei sabendo sobre um casamento e vim saber que tipo de drogas você está dando pra minha melhor amiga. - respondeu enquanto jogava sua jaqueta em cima de uma poltrona da sala de estar, sentava e se fazia em casa.

- Nem me diga, Bernard, estou tentando descobrir isso há muitos anos. – Draco replicou sentando numa poltrona, enquanto Gina se sentava no braço da mesma.

Daphné revirou os olhos, enquanto puxava o noivo para o seu lado num sofá de dois lugares. – Papai, não atormente meu noivo hoje. – pediu, como se fizesse isso o tempo inteiro.

As pessoas riram, e Luna adquiriu sua feição mais curiosa, enquanto observava a pequena discussão silenciosa de outro casal. Bernard tentava convencer a namorada a se sentar no colo dele, e quando ela simplesmente o ignorou e caminhou até o sofá de três lugares, ele se levantou emburrado e se espremeu entre ela e Fou.

- Sabe o que eu não entendi muito bem? – a loira mais velha comentou. - Como o Draco simplesmente não disse nada sobre os quatro anos longe dos olhos dele que o Bernard passou com a Emmy.

Por um milésimo de segundo os olhares de Draco e Bernard se cruzaram, uma cena da formatura voltando em suas cabeças.

- Porque o padrinho é esperto e prefere o mais bonito, obviamente. - o moreno respondeu sem modéstias, abraçando a namorada e a aconchegando em seus braços.

- Não sei, hein, Puce, eu acho que é porque apesar da Pen te amar e tudo mais, ela não hesitaria em te aniquilar, sem piedades, caso você ao menos pensasse em fazer burradas. – quem respondeu foi Vail, calmamente, causando mais risadas ainda.

- Ou talvez pelo fato de todo mundo saber que você alegremente deceparia um braço seu antes de fazer algo para machucá-la. - Fou comentou em voz baixa, para apenas o amigo moreno ouvir.

Bernard o olhou de lado, mentalmente concordando.

--

Ninguém soube quem, mas alguém sugeriu uma partida de quadribol. Algo a ver com Fou dizendo que não havia melhor time que o seu em Beauxbatons e Bernard querendo prová-lo errado, ou algo do estilo. Só se sabe que agora todos se encontravam no campo impecável da Mansão Malfoy.

Por uma questão de justiça, deixaram os dois meninos escolherem e a surpresa foi geral quando o pequeno Blake, após ele e Thomas convocarem seus respectivos pais, chamou Emmy e não Bernard.

- Traiçãããão! - o irmão mais velho berrou, apontando um dedo para o caçula que apenas o encarou de volta sem expressão alguma.

- James! – o loirinho Malfoy gritou, acenando para seu cunhado favorito no mundo inteiro.

- O cara de cabelo roxo. – o Zabine chamou, causando um levantar de sobrancelhas de todos os presentes. E mais um grito de "Traiçãããão", por parte do irmão.

Blaise sorriu de lado e cutucou sua futura nora com o cotovelo. – Eles estão tãããão ferrados, meu pequeno gênio já tem até uma estratégia de jogo.

Emmy e Fou riram e acenaram, zombando de Bernard, que finalmente havia sido escolhido por Thomas.

Vail foi escolhido em seguida, e Gina se prontificou a jogar para igualar os times. Mas enquanto eles colocavam os coletes dos times e as devidas proteções, um elfo avisou que eles tinham mais visitas.

- HEY, TEM ESPAÇO PRA MAIS DOIS AÍ? – gritou uma voz da entrada do campo, e as figuras de Evan Rossier e uma bonita garota morena apareceram, caminhando de mãos interligadas na direção deles. E quando eles chegaram perto o suficiente, Bernard e Emmy não conseguiram segurar seus queixos.

- Emmy vai jogar? – Pandora Potter perguntou com um sorriso de lado, já prendendo seus longos cabelos num rabo de cavalo e convocando uma vassoura para sua mão. – Então, eu sou do time dela.

- Primuxco. – Evan berrou, já se jogando sobre o parente que não via há anos. - Você viu a minha namorada? O James nem tentou me matar como você disse que ele faria. – comentou risonho, orgulhoso de seu feito.

- O mesmo não pode ser dito sobre o meu pai. – James replicou, revirando os olhos.

- Mas eu só fiquei no hospital por dois dias, então nem conta. – o ex-sonserino disse, como se não fosse nada e perto do que Bernard, Emmy, Fou e Vail haviam passado nos últimos anos, realmente não era.

E enquanto eles se equipavam e pegavam vassouras, os velhos amigos colocaram o papo em dia.

- E o que você fez da sua vida, cara? – Zabine perguntou, enquanto ajeitava seus protetores, Emmy era maligna e ele não estava com vontade de perder algum órgão importante naquele jogo.

- Me formei em Administração e agora trabalho pro teu pai, já sou vice-presidente jr. Da companhia dele. – contou, também se arrumando cuidadosamente, sua namorada também era um ser cruel. – Mas nem pense que vai mandar em mim só porque um dia vai virar meu chefe.

- Não se preocupe, eu, Em, Fou e Vail compramos uma montadora de carros trouxa e vamos adaptar carros com magia. É moderno e aventureiro, perfeito pra nós. – "_..além de uma ótima fachada para nossos __verdadeiros __ empregos", _ele pensou. – Eu acho que você vai ter que se contentar em ter a Daph como chefe, somente. – contou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Hey, Barbie e Ken, estão prontos? – Emmy chamou, e quando os dois Rossier se viraram depararam-se com os sorrisos maliciosos de suas amadas e engoliram em seco.

_Estavam ferrados. _

O time preto, de Blake, tinha Emmy e Pandora como artilheiras, Vail e Blaise como batedores e Fou no gol. E no vermelho, Bernard era o goleiro, enquanto Gina e Evan jogavam como artilheiros; Draco e James ficavam de batedores.

As próximas quatro horas foram o que Blake e Thomas chamariam de as horas mais legais do dia, já que apenas se recostaram em suas vassouras e assistiram o jogo de camarote, vendo diversas jogadas imperdíveis e muitas que eram provavelmente ilegais.

Blake assistiu seu time massacrar o adversário, mostrando que, como ele esperava, o time constituído pelos franceses(Fou, Vail e Emmy) era bem melhor que o que de seu irmão mais velho. Thomas, como capitão do outro time, nem ao menos se importou com a derrota, já que estava preocupado demais ficando impressionado com a habilidade de sua irmã mais velha, Pandora e até mesmo de sua mãe. Em sua cabecinha loira, ele jurava a si mesmo que a partir daquele dia, ele sempre escolheria as garotas para seu time primeiro.

_--_

Depois daquele longo dia, apenas os Malfoy permaneceram na Mansão, enquanto seus visitantes voltaram pra casa, ou no caso dos franceses, seguiram Bernard para o lar dos Zabine.

- Isso parece até surreal, loiro. – Gina comentou, encostando a cabeça no ombro do marido, assistindo Emmy tentar ensinar Thomas a fazer uma elaborada pirueta na piscina e Daphné dava palpites de sua cadeira, tentando se bronzear com o feitiço Solar colocado no cômodo.

- Finalmente nossos três monstros juntos. Eu espero que a Mansão agüente. – ele debochou, observando a quantidade de água espirrando para os lados, quando seus dois filhos pulavam nada inocentemente molhando a irmã.

A ruiva riu, e lhe deu um leve empurrão. – Não fale assim dos meus filhos.

- Claaaro, enquanto eles estão sendo alegres e engraçadinhos são seus filhos, mas assim que a primeira coisa quebrar serão só MEUS filhos. – disse, revirando os olhos.

- Não seja dramático, Malfoy. – a ruiva zombou, lhe dando uma leve beliscão na barriga.

- Dramático? – fingiu-se de indignado, pondo-se de pé. – Vamos ver quem é o dramático assim que eu lhe jogar naquela piscina, ruiva.

E dizendo isso, ele a pegou no colo e caminhou até a piscina onde a derrubou sem cerimônias, não dando atenção a suas ameaças.

- E isso é pra todos saberem quem manda nessa casa. – ele zombou, mas antes que pudesse jogar seu melhor olhar vitorioso pra cima da mulher, foi empurrado pra junto dela.

Daphné sorriu triunfante. – E essa pessoa seria quem, pai? – perguntou com seu melhor sorriso irritante, dando um tchauzinho para os pais.

Entretanto, sem ela perceber Emmy chegou por trás, a pegou no colo e pulou com ela na água, causando risadas. Thomas, o único que restara ainda em terra, começou a fazer uma dança da vitória, por ser o sobrevivente. Draco estendeu o braço pra fora da água e, num único puxão, trouxe sua cópia mirim pra junto dele na água, numa queda espetacular.

Enquanto a família inteira ria e continuava a se divertir, eram observados por duas criaturas.

- Eu te disse que tudo daria certo no final, Akim. – a pequena elfa doméstica disse, com satisfação na voz.

- Eu sei que disse, irmã. Mas o plano de Mika só deu certo depois de 16 anos, e ainda sim Akim teve que interferir no vento aquele dia para as mestras finalmente descobrir toda a verdade. – o outro elfo retorquiu, observando o rosto feliz de seu mestre.

- Não seja chato, Akim. Meu plano deu certo e somos uma família de novo. – disse simplesmente, e com isso, ela lhe deu as costas, com destino aos seus aposentos.

Nada lhe faz dormir melhor do que saber que um trabalho foi bem feito.

The End?

**N/a: E FINALMENTE, essa história acaba antes de fazer quatro anos, pelo menos :D**

**Muito obrigada por terem acompanhado e espero não tê-las decepcionado em relação ao final das personagens. **

**Então, agora sobre essa história de continuação.. Eu tenho uma idéia a respeito de um futuro dessa fic, mas eu não tenho certeza se as pessoas ainda lêem essa historia e tudo mais..e meu tempo anda muito escasso por causa da faculdade e tudo mais.. (Conselho, não façam Engenharia, é o inferno!!!!) **

**Ahsuahsahsa**

**Então, pra quem gosta de ter esperança sobre uma continuação eu criei um bônus, mas quem não gosta ou não quer continuação simplesmente não leia, beleza?!**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEIJOS E COMENTEM!!**

--

_**Meses depois, Askaban. **_

Quando se é um prisioneiro de segurança máxima e bruxo das trevas perigoso que tentou matar toda sua família, o dia das visitas mensais é provavelmente um dia solitário. Mas não naquele dia para o prisioneiro 66758. Já que pela primeira vez em quase 24 anos, ele recebia uma visita. Uma visita muito interessante.

- _Você tem certeza? _– a pessoa perguntou, esquadrinhando-o com seus olhos cor de rubi.

- Claro que tenho, eu estava lá e lembro como se fosse hoje. – Lucius Malfoy retorquiu com sequidão. – Por que o interesse repentino numa velha profecia? Ela nunca se concretizou. – retorquiu com descaso, seus dedos contornando as cicatrizes verdes em seu rosto, uma mania que ele havia adquirido com os anos.

- Ela não se concretizou AINDA, velho estúpido. – a voz retorquiu também secamente, e num movimento de mãos quase rápido demais para um ser humano, ela jogou um recorte de revista para ele.

O velho senhor Malfoy viu no primeiro plano sua neta Daphné, vestida de noiva, rodopiar num decorado salão de baile junto do estúpido mestiço Potter e antes que ele pudesse expressar seu asco sobre o seu sangue nobre estar sendo manchado, uma cena mais ao fundo chamou a atenção. Muito mais atrás, sua outra neta discutia fervorosamente com um rapaz que, se seus olhos não estivessem enganados, era um Rossier-Zabine. _Puro sangue, _ele pensou, _Não. Melhor ainda. Puríssimo Sangue;_

E seus olhos quase saltaram de seu rosto quando o Zabine, que antes chacoalhava uma pequena caixa de jóias na frente do rosto da mulher, estendeu sua mão e a colocou contra o ventre da ruiva, num gesto de carinho. Na cabeça do velho, imediatamente a profecia que ele acabará de contar a aquele estranho soou, na mesma voz asmática da profetiza que havia lhe contado. 

_Quando o sangue da Nobreza Mágica se encontrar novamente em um só bebê, concebido por heróis e destinado ao seu próprio guardião. Ele trará a próxima Era das Trevas, e sob a influência do poder mais perigoso existente, segurará o destino final do mundo mágico em suas mãos. _

_- Weasley, Prewett, Black, Malfoy, Lestrange e Rossier. _– o loiro sussurrou consigo mesmo, pensando na antiga realeza mágica inglesa.

- Você vê, não? – a pessoa perguntou, parecendo que sorria. Lucius acenou levemente com a cabeça, chocado demais. – A história está apenas começando...

_(.......)_


End file.
